An Unexpected Adventure
by TillWorldsEnd
Summary: If there is one thing worse than landing yourself in another world, it's landing in a fantasy world that by all means and all reason shouldn't exist, with two total strangers! Note: I don't own any of Tolkien's creations or characters, only my three original characters and plot.
1. Chapter 1 - How it Began

**Chapter 1 - How it began.**

I can't tell you much about before now, waking up that is. I was your average teen, sort of, who enjoyed making her own clothes, playing trad music on the fiddle or bodhrán, dancing and had an unhealthy obsession with reading - especially Tolkien.

Okay, maybe not so average or normal.

Anyway, this is irrelevant. I awoke to find myself in a field, of all places, with the grass causing my skin to itch and the sun beating down on me. How the heck did that happen? I was sure I got to bed last night after my trad session with the family celebrating my Fathers 50th. I remember passing that night club that's always busy with lots of under dressed girls 'hanging' outside.

Sitting up and groaning as my back ached uncontrollably, I surveyed my surroundings to find that I was indeed in a huge field, maybe even a plain, with trees in the distance and beyond that were mountains. I was on a slight slope, and as I continued to scan my surroundings I saw, a little further down the slope, another head poking out of the grass who appeared to be doing the same as me. She saw me and waved at me like I was a long lost friend. Timidly, I waved back before getting to my feet, ignoring the pain in my lower back. I probably looked like a drunk butterfly as a pang of lightheadedness hit me, making me stagger. She was no better as she stumbled over towards me looking how I felt, sore, head spinning and utterly confused.

"Hey", came a Germanic accent. She was thin and shorter than me, dressed in ripped jeans, a tight white shirt and a leather jacket. She had a sweet face, dark brows in contrast with long light chestnut hair and lively blue eyes.

"You don't mind me asking but do you know where we are?" Her voice chimed with an up-beat positivity despite our predicament. I liked her straight away.

"You may ask, but I have no answer for you. Sorry." I replied, trying to sound as positive as she did but my attempt fell flatter than one of my pancakes.

"Don't be sorry. I'm Kimbela." She smiled, putting her hand forward and I shook it gently, afraid I might break her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I replied, smiling because this situation was awkward enough, good manners wouldn't hurt. "I'm-"

"OH MY GOD WHERE THE F*** AM I?!"

This sudden outburst from a third person made both Kimbela and I jump a few feet into the air.

"What. the. hell. was. that!" I almost growled, clutching my chest as I turned and found myself looking at another girl sitting in the grass in a skimpy black cocktail dress.

'Okay, what the holy heck is happening?' I thought to myself, and no doubt Kimbela was thinking the same, but we extended our hands to this third girl and helped her up. It was no use, because she was hit with the bout of dizziness and her six inch heels didn't help her already trippy balance. She fell on her backside again and squealed indignantly.

"Who the hell are you two?" She scowled as though it was our fault she was here. She was pretty, very pretty. Slim with shoulder length bleach blonde hair which had begun to grow out at the roots showing dark brown hair, the same as her dark eyes, a face full of makeup and enough jewellery to start a small business.

"Good morning to you too, this is Kimbela." I gestured to Kimbela and she waved. "And I'm-"

"I really don't care, okay. Where the hell am I?" She demanded, looking at us expectantly. I could tell right now she was going to be a handful.

"You're more than welcome to help us figure that out." I sighed, trying to mask the fact that she was already rubbing me up the wrong way. We were all in the same situation here and being rude and snippy was just uncalled for. On the other hand, this could be her coping mechanism, who was I to judge?

"You mean you don't know?" She asked, her voice turning slightly panicked. Her eyes widened and she looked ready to cry any moment.

"Unfortunately, we don't." Kimbela confirmed. "We are all in the same boat."

I gave this girl a sympathetic smile before she burst into tears.

"Oh my god…what am I going to do!" She wailed. "I'm in the frickin countryside." She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face.

"ImabelatefortheUGFFF"

"Um, pardon?" Kimbela and I asked, as all we could hear was a continual flow of muffled words.

"I said I'm going to be late for my manicure!" She wailed, lifting her head so she could be heard, before burying her face again. 'Oh my God, what?' I didn't have to voice my opinion, Kimbela did that for me.

"Girl are you serious? You just woke up in a strange field, no food, no water and no shelter and all you can think of is your nails?"

"Do you have any idea how much a good manicure costs these days!" The nameless girl shrieked before rolling onto the ground and balling her eyes out some more.

"Someone really needs to sort out her priorities." Kimbela said looking a bit disgruntled.

"Um…look if we work together, we may find our way home sooner." I said, trying to comfort the balling teen in front of me.

"You don't even know where we are!"

"No, but we can find out if we try." I reasoned, or I tried to. She just rolled onto her back, sat up and through her streaked makeup yelled abuse at the sky, or at us I really couldn't tell, at the top of her lungs. So Kimbela and I stepped back and let her vent her frustration.

We sat a little further up the slope and watched over the girl as she sat sobbing into her knees. We spoke of where we could be, as it was obvious we were not where we were supposed to be. We remembered being around the same place, funnily enough. She had been visiting Stockholm the same time my family were out celebrating, but she couldn't remember which street she had wandered onto before ending up here. I suddenly realised one of my DM's was undone.

"Love the shoes." Kimbela complimented as I tied the laces.

"Thanks, yours are cool too." I said, looking at the thick almost knee high combat boots she had on.

"Do you think she's calmed down a bit?" She asked and I shrugged.

"No clue, but we need to do something about shelter and food." I said as I glanced at the darkened clouds behind us. "And fast."

Kimbela hummed in agreement. "If we move to the forest we can find the materials we need."

"I'm up for that, I have some idea of how to survive, but not much." I admitted.

"Thats okay, my dad was a survival trainer, ex military. As long as no one does anything stupid, we should be okay. I can't fix broken bones without the right equipment." She spoke calmly. I liked the fact that she was so calm about everything like she was in control, yet she hadn't tried to assert herself as the leader. She simply had a plan of action, which was more than I did. If she knew how to build a shelter or catch a rabbit I was more than happy to listen to her instructions.

"Well, let's do our best to avoid broken bones then." I smiled at her, glad when she returned it.

"Maybe we should make a move." I suggested, glancing behind us to see how close the dark, rain laden clouds were. The answer being closer than we would like, plus by now the cocktail dress girls wails and sobs had quieted somewhat.

"Yes, we should."

We wandered down to where we had left the third member of this party, relieved to find Glenys, as she introduced herself, was willing to listen.

"Basically, our plan is to find shelter in the forest over night and search for help in the morning." Kimbela explained as I took off my 'jacket' and gave it to her, because she looked like she was rather cold and I had a few more layers than she did, so I was in no immediate threat of freezing.

"Thanks" Glenys mumbled, looking at the jacket in mild disgust before pulling it on. "I don't wear animal fur. Its cruel." She snorted, even though she was wrapping it tighter around her.

"It's fake, no animals where hurt in making that cloak." I said, my tone flat. Kimbela had not mentioned my attire so I had forgotten I was in one of my favourite creations. A grey velvet cross between a tunic and a dress, ankle length and thin shoulder straps letting my white 'medieval' style shirt show its slight baggy sleeves. It also had slits in the front, allowing more leg room to run or climb. Most people overlooked the Celtic embroidery and focused on the black leather and metal corset I wore with such ease it may as well be my third skin. The look was completed with brown leggings and my DM's.

"Still, no-one wears things like this now-a-days." Glenys sounded rather resentful at being handed my hand made cloak, and to be honest I had no clue how to react to her outbursts, so I decided not to let her words bother me.

"Well, lets get a move on shall we?" I suggested as we helped Glenys to her feet, and began walking towards the forest.

"Wait! I can't walk all the way over there in these!" Glenys protested.

"Well then, take them off," Kimbela called back to her. "We are not stopping until we get to that forest."

"Seriously, you're just going to leave me here! Do you know how much these shoes cost!"

I struggled not to roll my eyes before turning around and asking her;

"Do you want my shoes too?"

"No-"

"Then take them off or walk in them" I said, sounding a bit like a mother scolding her child. With a groan, Glenys took off her heels and followed us. We slowed down enough for her to catch up. I felt a little bad for her. It was no more her fault than ours that she landed here and she was in party clothes. To be fair, we were more than halfway there when she gave out, complaining of her sore feet. Kimbela may be smaller than Glenys and I, but boy was she strong. Kimbela and I carried Glenys the rest of the way to the trees where we put her down so she could nurse her sore feet.

"Right. First, we need shelter." Kimbela started to list off all the things we needed, like branches, branches with leaves on, fire wood.

We got to work, well I say we but I mean myself and Kimbela. I was dragging a large branch full of leaves when I heard something. I stopped and looked around. I don't know what I was expecting to see, but I saw nothing but trees and a few moss covered rocks. I tried to convince myself there was nothing out there, but I couldn't shake the chilling feeling that there was something very…off about this forest. Almost like I'd seen it before in a dream, or in a book. I decided it was probably a deer or another big forest animal. It wasn't like there was an animal that big in the tree tops. Thinking this, I quickly looked up, but again, saw nothing. There was an ominous clap of thunder from above and I decided to continue on my way.

I reached the tree we had left Glenys sitting under as the gentle pitter patter of rain hitting the canopy above us began, signalling the eventual downpour headed our way. Glenys was still sitting there hugging her knees and looking utterly miserable.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, dropping the branch in a heap along with the other branches I'd collected.

"Yeah." She replied, still sounding as disgruntled as earlier.

"Chin up, we'll find a way home." I said, trying to be friendly and cheerful. If she wasn't going to make the effort, then I was. We were in this together whether we wanted to be or not.

"Shouldn't you be out finding fire wood? I'm freezing." She spat.

So much for that.

"And find something to eat while you're out." She added, trailing off like she'd only just realised that she sounded quite rude. I hummed in acknowledge. Food wasn't a bad idea seeing as my stomach had passed the growling stage and was now hitting my spine.

I turned to head out again when Kimbela's voice called out from the small hill she had vanished over about half an hour before.

"Hey!"

"Heya." I smiled, walking over to meet her as she jogged down the hill.

She had found a river not too far away and suggested we move location, much to Glenys' moaning and grumbling we moved, dragging the leafy branches with us.

Kimbela had found a small river with a deep pool by some overhanging rocks, making a little cave almost. Roots from the surrounding trees grasped onto the rocks as if to keep the rocks in place. Kimbela and I got busy with tying the branches to the roots, using the rope from one of her bracelets. I thought it was cool how three inches of knotted rope could turn into a few meters of para-cord.

Glenys sat herself on a dry rock in the little shelter we had made and complained endlessly about her nails and empty stomach. I had contemplated many times asking her why she wasn't doing anything about it, but thought better of it. I didn't feel like having my head bitten off for trying to help.

Kimbela and I went on a hunt for fire wood and being in a forest there was no shortage of wood.

"By the way, I didn't get your name." Kimbela pointed out as we took turns trying to light a fire by twisting a stick to cause friction and hopefully start a fire. I let out an embarrassed chuckle.

"Gunda-Toril, but most people call me Gunda."

x x x

 _High up in the branches above, a pair of keen eyes caught sight of the trio enter the forest, and with a subtle signal, several more pairs of eyes were trained on the three girls within minutes - the Wardens of the forest and lands the girls had unwittingly entered. Watching their every move intently like hawks watching their prey. Their uncanny hearing caught every word spoken between them. They observed how two of the three seemed to be doing all the leg work, yet they did not treat the third like a Lady, nor did she have the mouth of a lady. She whined incessantly, making one of the three brothers present in the group wish he could shoot her in the leg to actually give her something to complain about. But a warning glare from his older brother, the March Warden of Lothlorien told him to do no such thing._

 _"So where do you think we are?" Spoke the chestnut haired female with a strange yet musical accent._

 _"You know, I don't know. There is nowhere in the Swedish countryside that looks anything like this…" replied the tall slender girl who not a moment ago had introduced herself as 'Gunda'. She had strong angular features, pointed nose, high cheek bones and delightful hazel golden eyes, matched by her long earth brown hair which turned an unusual coppery colour when it caught the suns beams (when the sun was out). She wore clothes similar to that of their own kin, yet it was different in the strange accessory she wore around her waist made of leather and metal._

 _Silently summoning his brothers to him, Haldir ordered them to notify their Lord of these uninvited guests._

 _The female with the strange accent glanced up at the dripping droplets falling from the leaves, then back to their non existent fire and sighed._

 _"At least we are dry. But you really have no clue as to where we are?"_

 _"Not a clue. I have not seen a forest this lush for a long time, if ever." Gunda said, her voice trailing off as if her mind had just detached itself from her body. "I have only seen a forest like this in dreams…sounds odd I know, but I can't help but feel there is something…strange about this forest…haven't you noticed the lack of leaves on the ground… yet I found branches with leaves on the ground…"_

 _Kimbela glanced around but shrugged it off. "Don't over-think it, over-thinking never got anyone anywhere. Come, this fire is going nowhere and we're better off dry and cold then wet and cold."_

 _Gunda nodded in agreement and they retreated into the dry half hut they had made. Unaware of the grey cloaked hooded figures that ran through the tree tops, ever watching._

x x x

I sat up, unable to shake off the strange tingling, or pain, in my spine. I wasn't sure what it was, I just go the feeling it wasn't good. Kimbela sat next to me and Glenys had finally decided to shut her blabbermouth after she realised that neither Kimbela or I were going out foraging for food.

I busied myself with trying to remember what had happened before waking up. Every time I retraced my steps, I got to the same conclusion. I was passing by that nightclub, but there was more, like I should have a memory, but in that memories place was an empty space. How odd. I asked Kimbela about it, and at the mention of a club, Glenys joined in.

"You remember the nightclub?" Glenys asked, more like interrogated.

"Somewhat, but I feel I should remember something else too…but I can't…its just a blank."

"Strange…" Kimbela mused. "I have that same blank. Like someone's tampered with my memory."

I looked at Glenys and asked if she had the same. The panicked look I received was answer enough. Yes.

"Great, just great. Someone's drugged us and left us out here. Are they spying on us too or what?"

Glenys practically exploded into a frenzy of tears and hyperventilation.

"Calm down, they can't have drugged all of us. I wasn't inside the club." Kimbela said, rubbing circles on her back to try and calm her.

"Neither was I!" She sobbed.

"Neither was I." I admitted in a low tone, before groaning as my back burst into flaming pain. I arched my back and rubbed it with my hand.

"Back pains?" Kimbela asked, still aiding the frantic Glenys. I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth least I cry out in agony. Kimbela gave me a sympathetic nod.

"It seems to have stopped raining, go and see if you can't stretch it?"

It wasn't bad advice. I crawled out and stood, pressing both my hands into my spine to try and crack it. Nothing seemed to help it, not stretching, not bending over forwards or backwards. The pain seemed to crisscross across my lower back, which was strange because I'd never before suffered from back pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped and was replaced by a strong tingling sensation. I looked up again as my nerves shot through the roof. There was something here, I knew there was, but as to what it was or where it was, I was clueless. I let my hands fall to my side as they were doing nothing for my back and only serving to give my upper arms cause to complain and ache too. As I released the pressure my hands exerted on my back, I felt something hard press against my back, in the shape of a crisscross. At the same time, Kimbela called out;

"Hey has anyone seen my spear necklace…I swear I had it a minute ago."

Before I could process Kimbela's question, or even my back, which seemed to be doing something hinky, I was pushed to the ground as an animalistic roar ripped through the the air.


	2. Chapter 2 - Into the Forest

2) INTO THE FOREST.

I shrieked as I stared up into the gnarly face of my attacker, which could be described as an orc. Its hand around my throat and a blade raised high above its head, ready to strike. Why an orc came to mind I had no idea.

"Gunda!" A surprised voice cried out. But before Kimbela or I could do anything, THWACK, the foul beast let out a howl before flopping onto me, limp as a dead fish.

"Ew!" I squealed, rolling this stray cosplay actor off me, only when I saw an arrow imbedded in its back and black blood oozing down its semi armoured back did it occur to me that this might not be cosplay…

Grey cloaked figures emerged from the tree tops, arrows whizzing through the air in all directions. I took a step back and came up against a tree, and felt something hard dig into my back again. Reaching behind me I grabbed whatever it was and pulled it forth, I half expected to retrieve a branch that had got caught on my clothing, but an axe? It was lighter that I had expected, but it still had weight to it. I recognised the shape of it as a 'viking berserker' axe with a shaft no longer than my arm.

"Gunda!"

I looked up at the sound of Kimbela's strained voice to see another 'orc' coming straight for me. My fight or flight mode switched on. I swung the axe at the orcs head, decapitating it. I should have felt disgusted, but something inside me told me to keep going. I picked up a second axe which had miraculously appeared on the ground beside me and I swung them simultaneously at the incoming onslaught of aggressors.

I made my way over to the cave shelter where a now spear wielding Kimbela was doing an impressive job of fending off our attackers. I was in no position to ponder how she got the weapon, I was just relieved she was doing well in protecting herself.

Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. So in the grand scheme of things I was only in combat for maybe five minutes before the orcs were either dead or being shot down as they attempted to escape the forest.

Kimbela's chest heaved as she collapsed to her knees, and I did the same once I had reached her side. I set the ornate axes, that were unmistakably forest themed in design, down and I placed my hand on her shoulder as she slumped into my side.

"Are they gone?" Came the timid voice of a cowering Glenys from the shelter. Thank heavens she was safe; the last thing I wanted to do was have to go hunting orcs to retrieve her. Despite her snappy attitude so far, leaving her to the mercy of orcs was something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.

I looked up at her and gave her a reassuring nod.

"They are."

Glenys crawled out and came to sit with us, clutching a knife she had not previously had to her chest. 'Where did they come from?' I wondered, but I didn't have time to ponder further as we were suddenly surrounded by six or seven grey cloaked figures, all carrying bows with arrows nocked but not drawn.

Glenys let out a frightened shriek and practically jumped into my arms, shoving my axes in my hands again. 'Orcs, possibly elves and a clingy frightened Glenys…what next?' I scrambled to gather the scattered pieces of my brain, trying to remember which elvish language was widely spoken. Well that would depend on wether they were Sindarin, Silvan or Noldrian. Hang on, why was I so sure we were even in Middle Earth? Problems problems problems!

"Don't be afraid, I don't think they mean us harm." I reassured the two women I currently had in my arms.

"Don't mean us harm?! What were those things! Why did they attack us? And why are _they_ looking at us like that?" Glenys was good at asking questions, but not too good with listening to the answers.

"I don't know for sure, but I'd say those were orcs, and _they_ have every right to look a little miffed and weary at trespassers."

"Trespassers?! We were kidnapped! And anyway elves don't exist and what's an orc?"

"I don't think they are our kidnappers somehow." Kimbela said slightly groggily as she reached for her spear. I put out my hand to stop her while pushing Glenys off me gently.

"Don't. Try not to offend them." I whispered as one of the cloaked figures stepped forward, removing his hood to uncover a head of blond hair, pulled back in ornate but simple braids revealing pointed ears, piercing blue eyes and gentle features.

"Who put you in charge?!" Glenys spat indignantly.

I raised a brow but ignored her. I stood up and took cautious steps towards this elf, keeping an eye on the other elves who seemed to get a bit uncomfortable at my approach. I could tell I was one step too close when one elf began to draw his arrow back. I stopped and placed my axes on the ground before bowing respectfully, and in my best elvish I spoke.

"~Greetings~"

If the elf was surprised, he did not show it, he only returned my greeting.

"~Greetings daughter of man.~"

How the daisies had I understood him? His voice was musical and enchanting to listen to.

"~What brings you and your companions to the northern border of this realm?~" The blonde and utterly handsome elf asked.

"~That is a long and complicated story, and I am afraid I can offer you no satisfactory answer. We ourselves are still trying to solve that puzzle.~" I answered, a bit freaked out that I was speaking fluent Sindarin. It sounded like english when I thought of my response, but my ears heard and understood it as elvish. Well at least we won't have the problem of the language barrier.

"Do they know where we are?" I heard Kimbela call out, no doubt at Glenys' request, she had been whitening all the while.

"~If it is not too much to ask, where are we?~" I asked timidly, looking at the elf who reminded me a lot of how I had envisaged the Marchwarden of Lothlorien, Haldir would look. Then again I was slightly influenced (later on) by Peter Jacksons vision of "Lord of the Rings" however this elf looked nothing like Haldir from the films. He was more majestic, longer hair and every movement was as if it were thought out before hand, a relaxed engagement with all that surrounded him.

"~You are on the outskirts of the realm of Lothlorien.~"

I gulped. I was right, we were in Middle Earth. How on earth was I going to tell Kimbela and Glenys this? It was a little easier for me to accept, I had long wished to live here, I had in fact thought of moving to New Zealand just be be that little bit closer to 'Middle Earth'. But that aside, I was going to have to be very careful of what I said so as not to scare them.

"~I thank you Haldir of Lorien for saving us.~" I mentally clawed my hand down my face. 'What was that about being careful of what you said? huh?'

Now he really did look surprised, and two elves, one of whom had just emerged from behind a tree, drew their arrows and aimed at me.

"~I am Gunda.~" I added quickly to compensate for my blunder. I then curtsied, because it felt like the right thing to do. I straightened up but my actions had done nothing to dissuade the elves to lower their weapons. I held my breath and tried to look like I had done nothing out of the ordinary. Luckily for me, Haldir waved his hand and both elves stood down. I let out the breath I had been subconsciously holding, the knot in my stomach loosened a little. I felt a shudder run down my spine as I felt there was no danger anymore. I leaned down to pick up the axes, only to witness them burst into a mini firework of gold and copper and silver. Silently they disappeared, leaving me to look like a right twit, kneeling and looking at the ground. I glanced behind me to see the gold dust settling beside Kimbela and Glenys as well. Both looking at something in their hands. But whispers (that I understood) caught my attention.

"~My Lady wishes to see them. She has seen them long before we found them.~" An elf who looked a lot like Haldir spoke in a hushed voice.

"~Thank you brother.~"

I gulped. There was only one person here who would be called a 'beloved Lady', if I was translating Hiril Vuin correctly. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to freak them out more than I already had. Haldir then turned to me and with a stiff nod bid me stand.

"~There is no need to kneel before us. Come, our Lady wishes to see you.~"

I nodded and stood up, looking behind me and gave a few quick sideways flicks of my head to the girls who still sat waiting. Glenys got to her feet and tottered over in her six inch high heels which she had decided to wear again, leaving Kimbela looking utterly exhausted on the ground. I dashed over to my friend before one of the other elves could get to her.

"Kimbela, are you okay?" I asked, looking over her for injuries. She was white as a sheet and still breathing heavily.

"Yeah…just…overwhelmed…and a little in shock…nothing I can't handle." She huffed. Her spirited comment made me smile as I helped her up. She was clutching something in her hand, and when I asked her what it was she opened her hand to reveal a silver spear on a leather cord. My eyes widened. This puzzle was becoming more enigmatic by the hour. I could only hazard a guess that her small two inch pendant turned into the six foot stick of doom she had previously wielded.

Kimbela slipped it around her neck and we made our way, slowly, over to the group of elves and Glenys, who did not look happy. Not one little bit.

"Gunda!" She bellowed, storming over to me. "They either won't listen to me or are ignoring me!" She pointed over at them like a child throwing a strop because they didn't get an ice cream.

"Or they simply don't understand you." I suggested. "They speak a different language here."

"Then how is it you can talk to them? Do you know them?" She glared at me.

"I know of them, and I know enough of their language to have a conversation." I fibbed. I guessed if she found out that I didn't speak much Sindarin before today, she would loose her marbles over it.

"Perfect! I'm stuck in a forest with total strangers, those black stinky things could come back and I'm still going to be late for my manicure!" She threw her hands up in the air, causing most of the elves to look at her in disgust of her behaviour.

"~I do beg your forgiveness for my companion, she has had a very trying day.~" I said, noticing that she had managed to sit in a muddy patch, dirtying the back of my jacket-cloak. I really hoped maybe some nice elf could help me get the stains out of it when we reached our destination. Haldir nodded before looking at Kimbela with concern brewing in his blue eyes as he approached us.

"~Is your friend okay, does she need healing?~" He asked. Kimbela lifted her head from my shoulder and gave him a cheery smile.

"I'm guessing he is asking if I'm okay?" She asked, looking up at me, a spark in her eyes, which were a shade lighter than his.

"Ah, forgive me. I thought you all spoke our mother tongue. My apologies My Lady."

Kimbela looked quite taken aback.

"It's not your fault. I'm Kimbela." She beamed. "Lady sounds too fancy for me."

Haldir nodded and then continued. "Are you well enough to walk? We have a fair distance to cover, and we must be hasty."

"I can walk, but I can't guarantee that I will be hasty. My head is spinning."

"You're feeling faint?" I interrupted, worried for her. It might have looked like I was favouring her, but to be honest Glenys looked just fine. Standing by who I guessed was Orophin or Rumil, one of Haldir's brothers.

"Just a little. But I will be fine. Always am." She chirped, but the sudden pressure on my shoulder told me she was not going to be fine soon enough for the Marchwarden.

Haldir raised one of his light brown but perfectly shaped eyebrows yet he smiled sweetly and spoke softly.

"If I may be so bold as to carry you until you feel well enough to travel on your own? We cannot guarantee that the orcs will not return."

Again, Kimbela looked utterly stunned, but looking from him to me she gave a slight nod and was swiftly scooped into the Marchwardens arms.

"~We make for Caras Galadhon.~" Haldir ordered as he turned to his company. I knew they would not leave us behind, but I made sure to be at the front of the group, close to Kimbela who gave me a slight pleading look as she was swept away by the handsome elf.

"Hey!" Came an indignant objection. "Why does she get carried? I'm the one in six inch heels!"

I turned to speak to her and almost slammed into another elf's chest.

"~What does your companion want?~" Came a stern voice belonging to one who looked much like Haldir.

"~She is objecting to our other companion getting carried, Master…~" I inclined my head in the fashion one used when you want to know someones name.

"~Forgive my manners My Lady. I am Rumil, youngest brother to Haldir and Orophin. Do you mean your companion wishes to be carried?~"

"~Thank you, and yes she wishes to be relieved of the duty of walking.~"

"Um Gunda, you'd better be asking him to carry me!" Glenys snapped, flicking her blond hair.

"~Does she always speak in such a tone?~" Rumil asked, keeping his expression blank, but his tone told me he had heard enough of her.

"~For most of the time I have known her, yes.~" I admitted. A mischievous grimace flashed across the elf's features. "~Go with the company, I will not be far behind with your friend.~"

I thought it was very decent of him to carry her. Her manners so far had been appalling and she had not asked nicely. I knew my desire to live here when I was on Earth had been the right one. Most who knew me called me 'airy fairy' but I ignored them. Back then, it was a fact that Middle Earth didn't exist.

I ran after the company, turning on my heels like a whirlwind, just like the company of elves, when I heard a scream erupt from behind us. What I saw…it took all the composure I possessed not to laugh. Scratch that, roll around on the ground holding my sides, laughing.

Rumil marched up to me with a wide cheeky grin on his face with Glenys slung over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. I could hear from the thumping that she was beating his back.

"Put me down this is not dignified, put me down!"

"~Do I want to know what she is saying?~" He asked as I walked a little before him.

"~Eh…no.~"

I made my way up to the front with Kimbela and Haldir and Orophin. I held polite conversation with them, commenting on the beauty of the forests of Lorien and listened as they described how the leaves didn't fall in the autumn, rather turned gold and when spring came again, the trees shed their gold leaves when new lush green leaves had replaced them, making a green roof and gold floor. I had read of this, but it was amazing to hear how they spoke of the forest so reverentially. Haldir mentioned that they were pleasantly surprised when I had not gone hacking at their trees, rather that I had waited and wandered until the forest gave me what we had needed.

"I forgot the para-cord!" Kimbela suddenly remembered the length of rope that had once been a bracelet around her slim wrist. I quickly explained this to Haldir, who look very worried for a moment.

"~Your companion does not sound happy.~" Orophin commented passively, indicating towards Glenys. I nodded my head and hummed in agreement.

"~No, she does not. And I apologise for her behaviour.~"

I was met with strange looks from the brothers and a few other elves too.

"~And why would you be sorry for her ill manners? She is the one screaming and behaving like an undisciplined child when she gets what she deserves.~" Orophin stated with a friendly but stern voice. I opened my mouth to defend myself, but closed it again. In a strange way, I could see the point he was making.

I gave a sideways glance at Kimbela, who looked much more like herself now, and was talking to Haldir about weapons, which I thought was rather…cute I think was the word to describe them. I smiled and looked back at the lush green grass that formed the path I walked on between the trees.

"~And I think Rumil was only happy to give her a reason to complain.~" Orophin admitted, his thin lips breaking across his porcelain face into a smile.

"~A reason to complain?~" I asked, a bit puzzled as to what he meant by that. Orophin nodded.

"~Indeed. We were present the whole time, watching how you and your friend Kimella~"

"~Kimbela.~" Haldir corrected, making me want to giggle. He was quite protective of her already, making the fact that he was refusing to put her on her feet all the more adorable.

"~My apologies. Kimbela, and you doing all the work. We had the delight of listening to her whining for most of the afternoon.~"

"~Oh…~" Was about as intelligent an answer as I could give him at that point. So they knew she was a bit iffy before they properly introduced themselves, and they still helped us kill the orcs, but then again that was their job; to protect Lothlorien.

"~I am surprised a daughter of man, such as yourself has not tired yet.~"

This caught me off guard. "~Eh..what?~"

"~You by all accounts should be the most exhausted. If you tire, do not hesitate to ask.~"

I almost turned red as tomato with embarrassment. I was not about to ask to be carried! Plus there would be two of us walking, but a certain Marchwarden was not letting one of us walk, even though she was currently trying her best to convince him she could walk.

"~It is a most gracious offer, Orophin, but I assure you that I do not need carrying at this moment. And your company may need all of you if we are attacked again.~"

His smile had a jovial curve to it as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"~The offer is there when you need it.~"

"~Thank you.~"

We walked on for some time. There was a momentary pause where Haldir put Kimbela down and ran ahead with Orophin and one other. For what they would not elaborate, but we were with five other elves and therefore in no danger.

"Can I ask, what happened to your cool axes?" Kimbela asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea, and you can talk aloud here, none of the others understand us. Its just Haldir."

She gave a solitary nod before training her eyes on the forest path ahead. Broken streams of sunlight trickled through the thick canopy of leaves, casting beautiful shadows on the forest floor, setting the odd clusters of red, yellow and white flowers alight.

"It's beautiful here." Kimbela commented. Extending her arms out as if she could hug the sunlight and fresh air, sucking in a big breath before letting her arms fall to her side.

"It is." I replied, sounding somewhat dreamy, or tired, depending on who was around.

"Any luck with finding out where we are? I am guessing we are not on earth seeing as those creatures are not of earth. Orcs as you called them."

"Wait-wha-Hold on, you are not adverse to thinking we're not on earth?" I practically chocked on my words. She shrugged.

"I have never denied that other worlds or dimensions existed, just that it is improbable that they are made accessible to us."

"You have a diverse way of thinking." I admitted, my mind on the verge of spilling over into ultra overtime. I never though they would believe me, let alone accept that we may very well be in Middle Earth.

"Better than thinking inside the box. So, where do you think we are?"

"My thoughts say Middle Earth." I said, "My senses say Middle Earth."

"What about your gut instinct." She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Middle Earth."

"Okay, we're in Middle Earth. How much do you know about it."

"Enough."

"Good enough for me girl." She chirped with that smile that radiated positivity on her lips again, giving me a thumbs up. I let out a sigh of relief, the knot that had built up in my stomach over the past few hours began to ease.

"To tell the truth, I wasn't sure how I was going to tell you two."

"I think its her," Kimbela nodded her head over towards Glenys who had fallen asleep and was currently being cradled in Rumil's arms. "That you need to be worried about. I get the feeling she is the one who will flip her marbles when she finds out."

I giggled. "You mean 'lose her marbles'."

"As long as my point gets across, I don't care." She chirped, poking me in the arm. Mental note, don't correct Kimbela.

Suddenly, Kimbela squeaked as she was scooped up again. We hadn't even noticed that Haldir had returned.

"It is safe to move, quickly now." Haldir spoke, his tone slightly lower than before.

"Can't I walk now?" Kimbela asked, giving Haldir the puppy eyes treatment. "Please."

"Are you strong enough?"

"Yes."

"Then you may." Haldir said after a brief pause, like he actually had to think about it. He set Kimbela down on her feet before he took her hand and led the way. We came to a wide, but shallow stream with flat stepping stones rising above the running water. Haldir led the way, urging Kimbela and I not to stray from the narrow stones they stepped on. To ensure I didn't fall in, Orophin insisted that I hold his hand, and I did because I didn't much fancy falling in to the water incase it was enchanted. There must be a good reason the marchwardens didn't want us 'daughters of men' falling in.

We marched on, my legs tiring quickly and only when I managed to stumble over nothing was my excuse of 'No really I'm fine.' called 'inadequate' and 'unconvincing' and after some debate we stopped to rest for a bit. I was handed a water skin which I took with thanks. Glenys was still fast asleep. I teased Rumil of having used a sleeping spell on her and almost chocked on my water when he confirmed it!

"~Don't you think she is much more agreeable quiet?~" He noted as he set her down on a patch of soft green moss. Kimbela and I chuckled quietly to ourselves. We were duly handed an apple each which we munched on, grateful for having been offered food. We lay back on the soft grass and watched the leaves at the tops of the trees dance in the breeze, and listened to the sound of nature, the song of the birds, the chirp of some other creature and the whistle of the wind through the treetops.

"Nothing quite like natures music." I commented casually.

"Hm…indeed. Its just missing lyrics…"

"Not exactly, if you listen carefully you may find the trees speak." Haldir interjected, standing watching over us.

"You can hear the trees?" Kimbela asked, awe evident in her voice as she sat up to look at him properly. He nodded, a wide smile spreading across his lips.

"Yes. All elves have a close connection to nature." He hummed before asking, "Do you sing?"

Kimbela shook her head before replying to his question. "No, not really. Do you sing Gunda."

"Oh..um…" I floundered a little. "I enjoy singing to myself, as to how good I am…I wouldn't know."

"No one has ever herd you sing?" Haldir raised an eyebrow. "You have a good voice. We heard you humming."

Again, I turned bright red. How embarrassing! Kimbela, seeing my embarrassment, poked my arm again.

"Believe in yourself girl." She encouraged as I rubbed the now sore spot on my arm.

We set off again in relative silence, Kimbela and I listening, or trying, to listen to the trees. About half an hour later, we came to another stop and Haldir turned to us.

"I am sorry My Ladies, but I must insist that from here on, you be blindfolded, the King is not too fond of visitors knowing the exact location of his city."

Blindfolds I didn't have a problem with, but a king? I though Celeborn was just a Lord…

"Thats fine by me." I said and Kimbela agreed. We stood and had thick soft material cover our eyes. It felt disconcerting not being able to see where I was going, and I instinctively put my hands out in case I walked into a tree or another elf. There was a soft squeak and I could only imagine that Haldir had swept Kimbela off her feet again.

"Ha, you alright Kimbela." I teased, only to let out a squeak myself when strong arms curved around my back and behind my knees, picking me clean off the ground in one swift movement and cradling me into their chest.

"~If I may my Lady. We would not want you to fall now would we?~" Orophin's calm voice spoke next to my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling the brim of his quiver press against my arm.

It felt nice being carried like this, oddly enough. I didn't feel like a princess nor like a damsel in distress, it just felt nice. Orophin carried me as effortlessly as Haldir looked carrying Kimbela. His breath never got heavy nor did he stumble. I could only imagine the sights I was missing. The elven homes built into the trees and around them, the elves of Lorien going about their day. But seeing as they were taking us in, I voiced no objection to their rule of 'no one can see the way in'.

It was not long before I was set down on my feet and the blindfold was gently removed. I blinked and squinted like a vole coming out his hole for the first time in a while, the setting sun's rays glaring through the gaps in the trees.

Once my sight had adjusted I was notified that Glenys would soon be waking from her sleep. Gulping, I readied myself for a nasty onslaught of words. Funnily enough, none came. She awoke slowly, groaning ever so slightly before looking around herself. We were in a beautiful courtyard, soft grass beneath our feet, towering trees and a big spring filled with crystal clear water, but I saw nothing that distinguished itself as 'housing'. Perhaps we were just outside the city for safety purposes because goodness knows what 'Hiril Vuin' saw, but we seemingly just appeared out of thin air.

Glenys sat up on the stone carven bench she had been laid upon. Kimbela and I came and sat with her for comforting reasons, for all of us actually. I had to say even I was nervous and unsure of our fate.

"Do I even want to know where we are?" Glenys grumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes with her hands. Her tone, apart from the grumbling, was quite sad and I felt a little sorry for her.

"We are somewhere safe, if that is any consolation to you?" I soothed, rubbing circles on her back. She let out a staggered breath and hiccuped.

"A little." She mumbled back, obviously not in the mood to speak up. It was not long before Haldir approached and bowed gracefully to us. Kimbela and I returned his gesture with a nod of our heads. Glenys did too…eventually.

"The Lord and Lady will be with you shortly." His voice chimed musically.

"Wait who? And why can he speak english all of a sudden?"

I nudged her in the ribs firmly, getting an indignant 'ouch!' in return.

"Just be polite to them, please, they wish to see us and might even offer us a place to stay." I said in a hushed tone.

"Why?"

"Would you rather sleep on the forest floor?" Kimbela gave Glenys a look as if to say 'Are you serious?'. Glenys said nothing further. She just looked like a storm cloud about to burst as she pulled my cloak around herself. It suddenly occurred to me that she may well feel a bit under dressed, seeing as everyone else was decently covered in one way or another. I was about to ask Haldir about helping me rectify this problem when two fair haired and elegantly dressed figures emerged soundlessly from between the trees.

My jaw almost dropped. For never had I seen such…beauty. They were tall and lithe in the Lady Galadriel's case, and the Lord Celeborn was very well built. The Lord wore long flowing robes of grey and silver with a simple brown leather belt with a sword attached to his hip. Long silver hair cascaded over his shoulders and he had a young face that bore a stern yet friendly expression. On his arm was his wife, The Lady of Light, although she wore beautiful clothing, they were ever so slightly plain for a ruler I thought. A tight bodice of pearly blue that revealed her perfect curves and the material fell in a most elegant fashion down her body. The dress lacked flouncy sleeves, instead they were skin tight with extra material falling from her shoulders like waterfalls. Her hair was long and golden and she too showed no sign of age. She bore a blank expression save the slight and friendly smile on her lips.

They entered the courtyard and I immediately stood up and bowed my head out of respect. Kimbela followed suit and thankfully, so did Glenys.

"The Lord Celeborn, and the Lady Galadriel." Haldir announced.

"Are you serious!?" Glenys exclaimed. All eyes fell on us, especially her. I closed my eyes in exasperation and pressed my lips into a thin line.

"I promise, I will explain later, but please be polite." I pleaded in a whisper. She glared at me before snapping in the loudest whisper she could whisper.

"You'd better."

The Lord and Lady did not look surprised at her sudden outburst, nor for that matter of fact did the other elves. The Lords eyes watched us intently for a moment.

"Three daughters of men." He spoke finally, his voice silky and wise. "Neither sisters nor friends before now, and yet you stay by each-others sides willingly, as though you have known each other since the beginning of time. Not a team, yet not forsaking or leaving any member behind."

The fact that he knew this shouldn't have scared me, yet I trembled beneath my clothing. How did he know all that? Had his wife told him? Had she seen this?

"Come, dine with us and rest." Came a voice that tinkled thought the air. My knees almost became like jelly as I realised that Galadriel had just spoken. Her eyes glanced over us and for some unknown reason, I suddenly felt even more out of place here than I had ever felt anywhere in my entire life.

"For you are wearied with uncertainty, and have much to talk about." Galadriel finished as her eyes came to rest on me alone. Something flashed in her sapphire blue eyes, something that seemed to unsettle her for a moment but she never lost her composure. My heart sped up and I averted my gaze to the ground. Unable to understand why she scared me so much. Maybe because she was one of the most powerful elves in all of Middle Earth, but what ever the reason was, it didn't leave my being, rather it stayed there, an underlying fear, and the fear of that fear only terrified me more.

—

 _The three daughters of men were lead thought the gentle paths through the trees to the dwellings of the elves of Lorien. They marvelled at the stunning beauty and uncanny craftsmanship of their homes. Spiralling stairs that wound around the trees thick trunks lead up to houses that sat nestled on the thick, strong branches. Glenys was offered help to walk up the many stairs, seeing as her shoes did not look at all comfortable to walk in. She declined the offer, surprising both Gunda and Kimbela as she took her heels off and walked up barefoot._

 _The girls were lead away by an elf maid to a large room which had a luxurious marble pool in the centre of it. The elf politely asked that the girls bathe while she prepared and fetched their clothing. With a sweet smile, the dark haired elf maid left them alone. All three girls looked at each other in surprise and a little embarrassment, until Kimbela chirped._

 _"_ _Oh come on, what's to be shy about? We're all girls!"_

 _Her voice so uplifted her two companions that they all laughed and began undressing. They spent a few minutes helping each other out of their corset or tight dress. They were all so tired and confused with the millions of questions that were running around their heads they didn't seem bothered by their nakedness, bar one. Glenys hesitated when she was stripped to her undergarments, looking utterly uncomfortable as she stood looking at the water that now held Gunda's and Kimbela's forms._

 _"_ _Don't worry Glenys, you'll be fine." Gunda smile, reaching out a hand._

 _"_ _I…I'd rather bathe alone." Glenys' voice dipped making her discomfort known._

 _"_ _I don't think we have time to bath individually, plus, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Kimbela spoke. "We can turn around if you wish."_

 _Glenys let out an 'ahem' and gestured, with a nod of her head, to the other side of the room. The girls already in the bath turned to see what she was objecting to. What they saw were gossamer thin curtains dropping over a nonexistent wall except for the few pillars that served to hold up the ceiling. The view that they could only just make out was that of a sea of tree tops, their green leaves swaying in the breeze._

 _"_ _You have nothing to worry about, no one is going to be spying on us." Gunda reassured Glenys with a kind tone. "Elves are not that indecent. They don't sway towards perversion."_

 _Glenys' nervous expression didn't dissipate one bit. Her brow knitted together as she pressed her arms into her stomach._

 _"_ _Guys I cant'!" She protested._

 _"_ _This isn't a matter of 'can't' Glenys. You can wear you underwear if you want, but I don't think you want to turn up to the dinner table smelling of orc." Gunda pointed out. Glenys took a moment to think on what Gunda had said before finally nodding her head, and slowly; crouching low so she did not slip on the wet stone steps that lead into the pool; she slipped into the water and let out a gasp of relief as the warm water lapped at her dirty skin._

 _"_ _See, not so bad."_

 _They spent a good long while in the warm waters, scrubbing the dirt off themselves and washing their hair with the oils the elf maid had given them in a little basket. Glenys had hidden behind Gunda when the door opened with a knock, and only let go of Gunda's shoulders when she was sure the elf maid was gone. They spoke of the many things that had befallen them that day. Gunda doing her best to explain to Glenys where they were. Glenys grumbled a little but seemed to brighten up a bit when Kimbela needed help with rinsing her hair. They all agreed not to talk about what they knew of this world, at least not for now. Glenys said she had never been very bothered with the films, but that she remembered the rough outlines of the story, and of course Galadriel being one of the more memorable elves, which is why she had reacted like she had in the courtyard._

 _Glenys, once again hid behind Gunda as the elf maid returned. She introduced herself as Vanya and smiled kindly at the three girls as she laid new clothes and drying cloths out for them._

 _"_ _I will be just outside should you need help with your clothing." Her voice was musical as she spoke with her singing voice, as most elves did. Slowly the girls got out, one by one, and wrapped a towel around themselves._

 _"_ _A dress?" Kimbela asked in utter disbelief as she held up her garment in her hands._

 _"_ _Yes…why do you not like it?" Gunda asked as she tried to figure out which way the front part of the dress was._

 _"_ _No, its just I don't wear dresses."_

 _"_ _Im afraid you may not have much of a choice, we are their guests."_

 _"_ _I am not wearing a dress. I refuse." Kimbela said determinedly._

 _Gunda giggled and decided to leave Kimbela to her own devices. She could tell she was not going to win an argument over clothing, besides, no one had the right to dictate what anyone wore._

 _"_ _Uuh, f***!"_

 _Both Kimbela and Gunda turned to see Glenys struggle to get into her dress, however they did not expect to see that she had shed her wet undergarments. They lay in a wet heap on the floor and she was wrapped in her towel._

 _"_ _Need help?" Gunda offered._

 _"_ _No, no, I'm fine."_

 _Both girls raised an eyebrow but continued with getting dressed. Soon Kimbela was back in her old yet surprisingly unsoiled clothing, Gunda wore the dress given to her by Vanya with her leather and metal corset around her waist, for individualities sake, and Glenys was finally in her dress, the right way around. Vanya helped her with the ties at the back before turning to Kimbela with a concerned expression._

 _"_ _Was the dress not to your liking?"_

 _Kimbela shook her head. "No, it is but I don't like wearing dresses."_

 _Vanya nodded before murmuring to herself in elvish that she would have to find trousers and tops for the short thin one._

 _The procession of three clean daughters of men were lead back down a flight of stairs before turning right into the impressive dinning hall where the Lord and Lady already waited for them._

 _"_ _Greetings. I trust you feel refreshed?" Lord Celeborn asked them and they nodded in agreement, thanking him and Galadriel for their kind hospitality. It was no surprise to Gunda and Kimbela that the Lord and Lady already knew them by their first names, however Glenys seemed to shrink a little into herself._

 _They sat and dinned on some of the finest foods the girls had ever tasted. They happily engaged in polite conversation, for two of them at least, about where they had woken up, what happened before the Marchwardens showed up and helped them kill the attacking orcs. Lord Celeborn seemed, not surprised but dismayed that orcs where so close to the boarders. He spoke almost directly to Gunda when he said there was unrest and that the lands were unsafe. Gunda didn't find this too unusual. The orcs had chased the fellowship to the boarders of Lothlorien coming from Moria._

 _"_ _There is something…unusual about you." Galadriel spoke. Gunda almost choked on her water, Kimbela nearly coughed up the food that was in her mouth and Glenys glared at the Lady once again. A nudge from Kimbela got Glenys to stop her rude glare._

 _"_ _In what way my Lady?" Gunda asked, setting down her goblet and looking at the Lady from under her dark lashes._

 _"_ _I do not know. But I sense something strong within you three, something I have never come across before."_

 _Gunda gulped at the Lady Galadriel's words._

 _"_ _Fear not. In time, all things will reveal themselves. For now, focus on resting, for your journey has just begun."_

—

Shoot, what journey? Did she know we knew things of the future? Or was it that strange hinky thing with the weapons that spontaneously appeared then disappeared in tiny fireworks. We spoke no more on the subject and continued on with our meal, however her words unsettled me greatly. Kimbela didn't seem to let it bother her as she munched on an apple, and Glenys sat back in her chair picking at what was left on her plate.

Not long after, we excused ourselves and asked to retire. With a graceful nod from Celeborn, Haldir came to escort us out to the accommodation that had been prepared for us.

It was a spacious room, light coloured walls and wide open windows, and three large beds with luxurious sheets and quilts, and irresistible fluffy pillows. Haldir bid us goodnight, calling Kimbela by name. She lowered her face with a goofy grin plastered all over it and a blush creeping up to her cheeks. Once again, with a gentle knock on the door, Vanya came and showed us where things like nightclothes were; she had even gone so far as to _make_ Kimbela trousers and a top of silk; and the bathroom (which lacked a pool) was and assured us that should we need anything we need only ask. I turned to the bed which was obviously mine. My dress and cloak had been washed, and laid on the bed in an orderly manner. They had done the same with Glenys' short black dress. As I neared the bed I saw a familiar silver band. I picked it up, thankful it had been returned. I had completely forgotten that I had laid it with my clothes before the bath. It was a pure silver floral bracelet with a little latch that popped open to reveal a watch. Come to think of it, apart from the clothes I had on my back, it was one of the only things, plus a simple pendant necklace, that seemed to have come to Middle Earth with me.

We settled down quite quickly. My eyes grew heavier by the second as the fatigue of the day took its tole.

"Goodnight Girls." I yawned as I pulled the soft covers over me. I got no response, or I wasn't awake to hear one, for the moment my head rested on the pillow I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - I said too much

WARNING: Mention of Hitler, do not read if that is a touchy subject with you.

3) I SAID TOO MUCH

The dream was noisy. There was a constant 'Beep…beep…beep' that seemed to be on repeat. I couldn't move, couldn't open my eyes even though I tried. I was sore. Very sore. 'What an odd dream…'

My throat felt constricted, my arms and hands like they had needles plugged into them. A most unimaginable pain at my waist, but I couldn't feel further down that that for some odd reason.

beep…beep

'Oh would that sound just stop! Enough with the beeping!'

beep…beeep

'What an odd dream…'

I awoke with someone shaking me vigorously. I sat up so quickly that the person, or rather, Kimbela, fell off the bed!

"Kimbela! I'm so sorry!" I gasped, jumping out of the bed and crashing on my knees beside her.

"Don't mind me, something's wrong with Glenys!" She pushed me in the direction of the third bed, where in the light of the moon that streamed through the ceiling high windows, I could see over the foot end of the bed, a sheet ensnared, thrashing and whimpering Glenys. I jumped to my feet and sprinted across the room and pounced on the bed and pinned the girl down by her shoulders.

"Glenys, Glenys wake up!" I demanded, an unexpected authority in my voice. She had managed to wrap herself in the sheets, her blankets half hanging off the bed and her pillows where strewn about. She was an utter mess, her hair clung to her face and neck which were drenched in sweat and her strangled voice was pleading for mercy.

"Glenys!" I shouted at her, pinning her wrists down so she didn't catch me or herself.

"Glenys echuio! (wake up)" I commanded in elvish, which seemed to have some effect on her. Her eyes shot open and after a moment of looking around her she stopped thrashing and flailing her arms around. She then burst into tears. I released her and attempted to untangle her from her self made sausage roll of bed linen.

"Shh, Glenys calm down, you're alright." I soothed as between us, Kimbela and I freed her and she could move again. She lay flat on her back panting heavily between her tears and sobs.

'What the devil got her in this state?' I pondered as I checked her pulse. She gazed at the ceiling with half open eyes and continued to beg for mercy.

"Please…stop…it hurts, please stop…"

I moved up her bed and sat leaning my back against the head board, lying beside her and brushing my fingers through her matted hair. In the lull, we heard a strong knock on the door with a worried voice on the other side.

"My Ladies?"

Before we could answer, the door swung open and Haldir and his brothers marched in, arrows at the ready as if looking for an intruder.

"~We are alright. Could we get some water please~" I asked. After the brothers had surveyed the scene they nodded and left, promising to bring water.

"Glenys, what hurts?" I asked gently as her breaths became longer and even. Kimbela and I exchanged worried looks when she brought her hand up to her throat.

"It hurts." She rasped.

"Shh, you're okay." Kimbela lulled as she crawled up the bed to sit on the other side of Glenys. We sat like that for a moment, Kimbela rearranging the pillows and just as she was pulling the covers over us, the door opened again and Orophin came in quietly with a tray of glasses filled with water.

"~Thank you, you can leave it on the table.~" I nodded towards the small bedside table beside us.

He obeyed and left without another word. I turned my attention back to the shivering Glenys who had taken to hugging my waist and using it as a pillow.

"S***, I'm still here with you two."

"Well a good morning to you, grumpy pants." Kimbela grumbled back in a teasing tone as I handed out the water. I smiled as Kimbela settled next to Glenys and closed her eyes. I remained awake, watching over them until the tips of the suns rays peeked over the tree tops, trickling through the thin curtains and setting the white sheets and pale interior of the room alight with a burning golden colour. I looked down at the two sleeping girls next to me and felt a sense of duty to protect. I couldn't for the life of me figure out where this spontaneous feeling came from, but it had a strong presence in my being. A gut instinct.

I felt my legs cramp a little, and feeling like Kimbela and Glenys were peaceful enough, I slid out from the bed and pulled on an outer robe which was hanging on one of the three hooks on the wall by the door. I swear they either knew we were coming, or they put this room together in an afternoon. We each had a bed, a bedside table, even a hook for clothing!

I slipped out the door as quietly as I could so as not to disturb the others, and made my way along the platforms that were suspended in mid air. I walked down a set of stairs and when I reached the ground and stepped onto the grass, I suppressed a gasp as I relished the feel of the dry cool grass on the soles of my feet. The air was cool and there was enough light to see the shadows of the trees. I took a stroll through them, relishing the feel of nature around me, and eventually I came to the courtyard from yesterday. I sat on the bench and enjoyed just…being.

I must have wandered into a dream. I was still here, still in Middle Earth, where no doubt many adventures were to be had, unknown paths trodden and all the glorious sights to witness.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and listened. There was no sound other than that of the wind slipping through the trees and the few calls of the birds. Yet as I sat, I found I missed home a bit. Just the fact that landing here was so abrupt, what was happening back at home? To stifle that unwanted empty feeling in my chest that would otherwise fill with worry, I began to sing. It started off as a hum as I suddenly realised the songs I was thinking of were dwarven and I knew better than to sing of "The Lonely Mountain" or "Durin" in an elvish realm, but one elvish song came to mind.

"Gil-Galad was an Elven-King,

Of him the harpers sadly sing,

The last who's realm was fair and free

Between the mountains and the se-"

"You sing of the fate of the High Elvenking. Is there something you have seen?" A deep masculine voice came from behind me.

I stopped mid-lyric. Seen? Gil-Galad was not already dead? Oh bugger. I cursed myself, biting my lip for not even having the sense to ask yesterday what age we had landed in, but also that I had not realised I was not alone.

What was I expecting? To land in Lorien as the fellowship passes through? or maybe to land outside Rivendell as the company of Thorin Oakenshield came to stay? Tolkien had a whole timeline written out in his many books, we could have landed anywhere, and at any point in his world. It hadn't occurred to me that we may have landed in the first or second age, which if I remembered correctly where fraught with danger.

I turned to look the Lord in the face. He was fully dressed which made me feel very under-dressed just sitting here in a nightgown and an over robe.

"Seen?" I asked.

"You sing of events that have not yet come to pass." Lord Celeborn stated plainly.

I bit the inside of my cheek a little too hard and winced when I tasted blood on my tongue.

How was I going to tell him that he, his entire world was just a series of books, later adapted into movies? That Middle Earth by all accounts should not exist. But I was here. Did I not exist then either? How could I, a being of non-fiction, land in a world of fiction unless…unless Middle Earth was not fiction at all! I was utterly confused and scared and shaken to the bone by this sudden thought, and the crushing weight of my knowledge of this world came crashing down on me. It was like leaning up against a solid brick house and having it topple over onto its side! This knowledge could potentially be dangerous, well I knew that already…sort of, and I had just opened a can of worms I did not want to open. If they thought I had the gift of fore-sight it could bring this carefully laid out plan of events crashing down and burning. Not that Celeborn and Galadriel would use me, but other forces were another kettle of fish. Sauron might target a seer, use and corrupt them. It would not be the first time he corrupted something. That thought alone made me shiver.

"My Lord…this may seem an odd question, but I must ask it. What year is it?"

He did not seem one little bit surprised at the question. "The year is 3315 of the second age."

I almost let out a frightened whimper. The only date I could remember from that age, right now, was the year 3434, the last alliance of men and elves…the battle of Dagorlad. Hang on…was Celeborn even ruling Lothlorien at this time? No, that was someone else…but who? Why was Celeborn taking us in then? Maybe he was a high ranking Lord, I mean, he was a prince of Doriath. I wracked my brain for any information on the second age, but this sudden development had left my head reeling and all I could think of was that we were not even going to live long enough to witness that battle.

A gentle hand resting on my shoulder brought me back to the world of the living.

"Rest now, and try not to think too much on the future. All will reveal itself in time."

I found rest impossible. I trudged through the rest of the day in a daze. The next day was much the same. Having received news that King Amdír, the current ruler of Lorien, would be returning from his travels soon, I found myself spending most of my day sitting by the river, pondering. Second age year 3315…Gods, neither Gondor nor Arnor had been founded yet, though they would be soon. Not to mention that the Istari had yet to come to the shores of Middle Earth, so there was no friendly and wise Gandalf to console me or confide in, not until the 1,000th year of the next age. Heavens, we three would surely be dead a long while before the battle of Dagorlad.

I slumped over and held my face in my hands, a million and one thoughts going through my mind all at once. Why had I expected this to be an adventure?

"~What troubles you child?~"

I almost jumped out of my skin I was so startled. I turned to see who the speaker was, even thought her voice gave her away.

"~My Lady, I hadn't realised you where there.~"

Galadriel smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth and tilting her head to one side.

"~No reason you should have.~" She said as she came and with all the grace and agility given to her elven form, she sat down on the grassy river bank beside me. Such a simple action, yet it looked so out of place.

"~Your mind is heavy with possibilities of the future my child.~" She commented so casually I almost didn't take in what she'd said. She continued to look out over the ever flowing river as I turned my head to look at her, my heart pounding at the sudden dread that she knew I knew of future events. Then again so did she but not in the same way.

"~You should not fear your ability my child. Being able to glance into what is yet unknown to all is a rare gift.~"

"~It feels more like a burden.~"

"~Because you let it become one.~"

I looked at Lady Galadriel, unsure of what to say other than something mundane like 'oh'. She looked back at me with a knowing smile.

"~Do not let the worries of what is yet to come cloud your mind. The future is ever changing and always beyond our reach.~"

I chuckled at that and she tilted her head in amusement.

"~My father once told me this. 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that's why we call it the present.'~"

I pondered for a moment on what I had just said and on the Lady Galadriel's words.

"~Your father is a wise man. Heed his words, and you may find that tomorrows mystery is nothing to worry about.~"

I looked out over the river once again, feeling utterly stupid and ridiculous. Soft fingers rested on my jaw and pulled my face around to look Galadriel in the eye.

"~You are a gifted girl Gunda, I sensed a power in you all. You were all sent here for a reason. What that reason is I cannot tell, but when the time comes for your path to show itself, you will know.~"

I sat a while longer by the river. I glanced up at the skies and saw that the sun was beginning to slowly set, I stood and made my way back to our living quarters. I sailed in through the door, half expecting to be bombarded with questions as to where I had been, but that was not the case. The room was empty. Feeling utterly exhausted from my long day of thinking and worrying, I walked across the platform that was basically an open topped corridor to the bathing room and stripped off my clothes before wading into the waters.

I lost track of time as I lay, resting my arms on the side of the marble pool, looking out over the unimaginably beautiful view over Lorien. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realised the door open nor the sound of moving water. It only came to my attention when a wet hand suddenly rested on my shoulder.

"Girl, what troubles you? You've been really uneasy."

I turned my head to see Kimbela starring back at me with worried eyes. I gave her a pathetic excuse for a smile.

"Hm…oh its nothing."

"Don't lie to us, or keep things locked up. Its not good for you." She scolded me, raising an eyebrow. I thought there was no use in keeping secrets. If we were supposed to be a powerful trio then there needed to be a level of trust and honesty between us. I glanced behind Kimbela as a shadow moving behind her alerted me to Glenys' presence.

"I'm…I…can't believe we landed here…and now!" I said, feeling stupid.

"What's wrong with landing here?" Kimbela frowned at my unusual statement. I had told them the same day I found out, which age and year we were in. Neither seemed too bothered by it.

"It's just…there is so much time ahead of us before those big events."

"So? Isn't that good? More adventures!" Kimbela exclaimed excitedly.

"More things that have to go right." I sighed. Kimbela's face fell, and I immediately regretted putting a damper on her high spirits.

"I'm sorry. My mind is plagued with problems, and I'm worried."

"Worried about what? We can't help you fix this 'problem' if you don't tell us what it is." Glenys spoke up in a matter-of-fact tone as she glided through the water to rest on my other side and joined me in watching Middle Earth go by. I took a deep breath before forcing myself to tell them.

"We must tread carefully, we cannot speak of the future so freely."

"Okay. Why not?" Glenys asked.

"Because we could change the future of Middle Earth in ways we cannot even begin to imagine!"

"I'm still lost here, why is it so important not to speak of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in vexation, not at Glenys which is probably what it looked like, but at everything; everything in the past, of what was to come, of everything I knew of Middle Earth, and those bits I didn't.

"Do you know anything of time travel?" I asked. Glenys frowned and Kimbela raised a brow, but nodded all the same.

"Right, think of it in our world. If you could travel back in time and say…kill Hitler, what do you think would happen when you returned to our own time, where you left?"

A thoughtful expression crossed Glenys' face and Kimbela's eyes widened as she realised where I was going with this. I mouthed a 'sorry' but she shrugged her shoulders and smiled anyway.

"Yeah okay..what could have happened?"

"Hitler would have been replaced by someone who actually knew what they were doing, and the freedom we know now would never have come…we'd all be speaking German for a start." I explained. Glenys nodded as it finally clicked with her.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so if we were to say that we have traveled back in time from…the events of the Lord of the Rings, if we want those events to happen as we know they do…we cannot change the past. We are in the 'past' now and therefore we cannot utter a word of the future to the races of Middle Earth. The outcome could be catastrophic and evil may very well prevail. Sauron is not the worst enemy out there."

Glenys let out a gasp that sounded a little like a strangled kitten. She turned, sinking into the waters further and she shuddered. Kimbela who had been in deep thought for some time looked at me and asked,

"You said we cannot 'freely' speak of the future, do you mean we can give hints, just not say anything will happen for sure."

It was a good question. I pondered this conundrum, weighing up the possible outcomes of giving the free races of Middle Earth hints versus leaving them to decide things for themselves.

"I mean, there is little point in us giving predictions. This one didn't know what an orc was two days ago." Kimbela teased.

"Hey! I know what they are, I was just in shock."

"Anyway, in comparison to you Gunda, I'd say Glenys and I have extremely limited knowledge of the tales and lore of Middle Earth. I agree that we should not tell anyone of what we do know, but you have read all the books, therefore you are the one in the position to ensure that the events happen as they should." Kimbela's voice rang with truth and wisdom. I was taken aback. I had not thought of it that way. Maybe all was not lost, not that it was in the first place but I had acted like it was. Silly, daft me. With a bright smile I brought Kimbela and Glenys into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you." I huffed silently as waves of relief washed over me.

There was a rapid knocking on the door, causing us to separate from our hug, and Vanya came in the door in an awful hurry. We all three waded to the side to cover ourselves, feeling a little angry that she had just barged in. We were bare, or mostly bare!

"My Ladies, you must hurry, the King has just arrived and will be expecting you join him for dinner."

Ah, I suppose that was excuse enough to barge in on three girls bathing.

"Wait, Lord whats-his-face isn't in charge?" Glenys exclaimed a little too loudly, causing Vanya to frown at her words. Oh buggery.

"Eh…no…we were told he was coming back yesterday. Lorien has a King. King…" I snapped my fingers trying to remember the bloomin' elfs name.

"Amdír." Vanya spoke calmly. "He is called King Amdír."

"Thank you." I said giving her a grateful smile.

"Is he good looking?" Glenys' voice didn't mask the flirtatious streak in it very well, making me cringe inside.

'Oh God! She did not just say that?!' I wanted to just hit my head off a rock repeatedly with embarrassment.

"It is very disrespectful to talk about our king in such a manner." Vanya's tone had lost its sweetness and was stern and scolding. She was obviously not taking any crap from us.

"It was just a question!" Glenys objected. I gulped. 'Just leave it.'

"A question you should not voice so plainly, child. You are here out of the Lord Celeborn's good will and compassion. Do not make the King question his judgement."

Gosh Vanya was fierce, like a mother giving her children a life lesson.

"I-" Glenys began to protest but Kimbela got there first.

"Just leave it! Okay, he is a King and you should respect that fact."

Glenys glared at us like we had just left her to a pack of orcs.

"It was just a question" she seethed.

"An inappropriate one. Please just show him respect." I pleaded.

In an angry fit of rage, Glenys swiped her hand across the surface of the water, splashing Kimbela, myself and Vanya, before wading out of the water, wrapping her towel around her and storming out.

"Your sister lacks even the basics of manners." Vanya sighed, her tone returning to a less stern but no less exasperated level. I frowned and glanced at Kimbela who looked just as confused as I felt. We didn't linger on the subject and got out and dried ourselves as quickly as we could. Vanya took us to our room where we found two more elf maids waiting for us. Glenys sat on her bed, still in her towel and letting the water soak into her bed linen. She still looked most put out, but I suppose it could have been worse.

"My Ladies, this is Estelwen" Vanya spoke, gesturing to the elf with bright azure eyes and black hair. "And Nessima." the second elf was blonde with light brown eyes, both stunning like Vanya who was dark of hair and dark of eye. I could have sworn they where sisters, where it not for the fact that Nessima had blonde hair, but they chuckled and confirmed that they were in fact cousins.

The elves got busy with doing our hair and rubbing sweet smelling oils into our skin. Kimbela, again refused to wear the 'dress', only it was not a dress. She came into view, revealing that it was a two piece outfit. A flattering aubergine colour, the materials seemed to melt together flawlessly. The trousers where wide and spacious, giving the illusion that they were a dress. I thought their ingenuity with her clothes was extremely nifty.

After having had my hair fussed over for way too long, I was brought to the far corner of the room and behind a screen where they adorned me in a dress of amazing magnificence. It was a stunning light blue with veins of gold running down it. The sleeves were skin tight yet comfortable and a gossamer fine fabric, like a cloak, hung from my shoulders where two silver broaches rested, no doubt keeping the top half of my dress up. I sat down on my bed across from Kimbela who looked a little uncomfortable in her new clothing.

"Too much?" I asked, raising a brow in an attempt to act as comic relief. She glanced up at me and nodded.

"Oh yeah." She sighed, her thin fingers playing with her spear necklace.

"Oh that reminds me!" I exclaimed and I reached for my time telling bracelet.

"Thats pretty." Kimbela nodded at the jewellery I held in my hand. I smiled, tracing my fingertips over the delicate silverware.

"It was my mothers. She gave it to me when I was little. I kept pestering her to let me see the time so she gave in and gave it to me." I smiled at the memory. "What about your pendant?"

"Oh this? It's something I bought in the Old Town market. I can't explain it, but I saw it and there was this…pull towards it."

I cocked my head to the side slightly, for I vaguely remembered feeling a certain pull towards the watch…coincidence perhaps? Meh, it was probably nothing.

"Did you have a tattoo removed from your back?" Kimbela suddenly asked.

"Um…No…why do you ask?" I was a little flustered by her question. Tattoo? What tattoo?

"You have a large red cross on your lower back…it looks like a tattoo has been removed." Kimbela spoke in a thoughtful tone, her browns knitting together slightly.

"Ahem…girls." Glenys cleared her throat. I turned my head to look at her. She was dressed in an ash grey and silver gown, similar in fashion to mine, however hers had no sleeves. "How do I look? I modified it. I didn't like the sleeves."

"So you had Estelwen cut them off?!" I gaped, mortified that she could even think to ruin such a garment.

"Well…yeah. I don't want to go in looking like a glove!" She snorted. I couldn't do anything but agree with Kimbela that she did indeed look stunning. A thin, supermodel body wrapped in tight and expensive materials that most designers would go gaga over. Not to mention the colours made her dark eyes stand out and her hair was brought back in an abundance of braids and plaits that seemed to amass at the back of her head. Kimbela and I had much more modest hairstyles, and by modest I mean we had both asked to just have our hair left loose.

Glenys bounced up and down excitedly. "Come on! Let's go meet this king."

I closed my eyes so as to avoid offending her when I rolled my eyes. Glenys didn't thank Estelwen, Nessima or Vanya for all the hard work they had put into making her look that fabulous. I began to wonder how long it would be before even an elf's patience ran out with her. Kimbela and I thanked them for her instead and they all smiled graciously, bowing as we walked out the room.

"Your Sindarin is getting better." I told Kimbela as we walked along the platform towards the two figures of Haldir and an over excited Glenys who, by the sounds of it, was bombarding the poor Marchwarden with questions on King Amdír.

"~Thank you. I have tutor good.~" She said, frowning when she realised it didn't sound right.

"Did I get it right?"

"Mmm almost, but you got your point across." I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'll stick to the common tongue tonight I think." She decided and I nodded. I was sure King Amdir spoke Westron.

We approached Haldir who had long stopped paying attention to Glenys and her absurd questions and I could tell from the little thunder cloud that was forming above her head that she was unhappy. Haldir was now watching Kimbela with a slight smile present on his lips. From the corner of my eye it was evident Kimbela knew he was watching her. She had lowered her head letting her hair fall across her face so I couldn't see if she was blushing, but I guessed she was smiling, I mean, who wouldn't?

"My Ladies. You all look stunning." He complimented us with a graceful bow, a gesture which only Kimbela and I returned. Glenys was still insisting on finding out if the King was handsome and single. I cast my mind back to those glorious afternoons I'd spend reading Tolkien's works.

"Glenys, to answer your questions, King Amdír has a son, and therefore a wife." I said softly as I came to stand beside her. Her face half fell but brightened as I revealed the existence of a son, a prince.

"Indeed he does, alas the Queen departed these shores." Haldir informed me, less freaked out by the fact that I knew this. It probably should have rung alarm bells with me but I was a little too nervous about meeting this King that I didn't really bother with that minor detail.

"And his son?" Glenys whispered, tugging at my arm. I looked at her but before I could answer we were asked to follow Haldir to the dinning room, which we duly did. I wracked my brain for the name of Amdír's son, it began with 'Am' that I was sure of. 'Gods its scary how you even remembered all this!' I thought.

We entered a different dining room this time. Much more grand, silver and white crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling instead of the more humble crystal lanterns that Lord Celeborn had in his dining room. A semi circular table set with white cloths and crystal goblets and silver plates and cutlery sat bang splat in the centre of the room, which to me looked out of place and just altogether odd.

Haldir bowed and left us in the room. We were not alone, there were elves in the corners of the room holding trays of food and drink, and it felt really awkward just standing there with their eyes on us.

Glenys seemed to have ants in her undergarments for she spun around to look at me.

"So, what of this son of his."

"Glenys! please try and be respectful! I sure if you ask him he will tell you." I hissed. Next to me, Kimbela crossed her arms and covered her face with one hand.

"Or I could just ask you." Glenys prompted. What the heck had happened to the placid girl? Bring back the calm Glenys for this one evening please! She heard 'King' and seemed to loose her marbles all over again.

"Well I honestly can't remember." I said in the quietest whisper I could whisper. "And anyway, elves wouldn't want much to do with a mortal lover, except in rare cases." I added the last bit for Kimbelas sake.

"Um, why not?"

I wanted to claw my hand down my face. "Because they are elves. Wisest, fairest and _immortal_." I said a little to loud while emphasising 'immortal'. Instantly regretting it as it would only serve to make me look more strange than we already did.

"~The Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.~" Someone behind us announced, making me jump slightly. We stood side by side and bowed as the lordly couple entered, calm and regal as ever.

"~Greetings~" They spoke in their silky voices. I felt a knot form in my stomach. Why the elvish all of a sudden? Did the king not speak Westron.

"~The King of Lorien, Amdír.~" The announcer spoke again and I felt my knees want to give in.

In stepped a stately looking elf, tall and silver haired, dressed in a fitted tunic and flowing robes of a most befitting pale purple blue, with silver and gold embroidery that mimicked leaves and tendrils. Upon his head was a majestic gold circlet that created a beautiful intertwining pattern that fit snuggly around his head. He entered, radiating a sense of power and control and it made me want to shrink into a hole somewhere and never come out again, not even for jelly and ice cream, but I held my ground and pushed my fear back. I greeted him the same as I would Celeborn and Galadriel. Glenys tried to be a bit flamboyant by curtsying all the way down to the floor, splaying the material of her dress out over the floor. I was beginning to think she thought this was a game, or a fairy tale.

"Please, stand." Spoke the King in a near angelic voice, as he walked up to Glenys, who looked a little stuck down there. He extended his hand to her graciously and helped her to her feet. She put on a coy smile and turned her face away from the kings gaze. I held back a sigh. Why was I getting embarrassed for her actions?

King Amdír let go of Glenys' hand quickly and turned to Kimbela and myself. I kept my eyes downcast. Yup, having a staring competition with the floor was totally the right thing to do.

"Which one of you goes by the name of Gunda?" He asked very pointedly, yet still managed to sound somewhat nice. I gave a panicked sideways glance to Kimbela who had the same expression painted all over her face. But she nodded as a sign of encouragement.

"I am Hîr Vuin." My voice was more of a squeak but still audible.

"~Look at me.~"

I obeyed and tried to avoid eye contact, unsure if it was rude to look an Elvenking in the eye.

"~In the eyes.~" He ordered once again. Once again, I obeyed him without question. He stared into my eyes like he was trying to read my mind, unfold every 'secret' I held.

"My Marchwarden and Lord Celeborn tell me you are the one who speaks fluent Sindarin." He finally broke the silence and I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I nodded once.

"~I always liked the modest ones.~"

His comment was so unexpected my face almost fell off my head with surprise and fear. What the high heavens did he or could he mean by saying that? He glanced over all three of us before continuing.

"~Modesty is most fitting in a lady.~" His voice could be likened to fine velvet and silk, soft and smooth.

"Come, let us dine. We have much to discuss." He said before offering us the chance to go before him. I took a step back with a slight curtsy.

"~My Lord, it is your house. I would feel I have done you a great injustice if any of us sat before you.~"

At this he raised a brow, but a grin crept up onto his face.

"~Humble indeed my Lady Gunda.~"

He then moved to sit in the big fancy ornately carven chair which was very obviously his. I smiled at Glenys, inclining my head, inviting her to come with us. She had a blank expression on her face, which made her look quite intimidating, but I extended the invitation anyway.

We sat at the table and enjoyed the food served to us. King Amdír had insisted on my sitting right next to him, Kimbela next to me and Glenys on the other side of him. He had the patience of a saint, for when he was not engaged in conversation with Lord Celeborn, Glenys was chatting away to him, asking him where he had been and if his journey had been good. She even went so far as to compliment herself on having learned how to say 'My name is' in his mother tongue. Kimbela and I exchanged worried looks and I wondered sarcastically to myself, when we would all three find ourselves in a dungeon.

I spoke to Galadriel about the other elven languages such as Quenyan. I was actually quite interested in broadening my language skills here. They fascinated me, and this in turn seemed to fascinate the King. Galadriel, Kimbela and I were talking of the significance of the etymology of elven names when King Amdír spoke.

"What do your names mean? For I have never heard such names as Gunda, Kimbela or Glenys."

I turned my head to look at him. His ash grey eyes looked me dead in the face again, sending a nervous tremble down my body.

"I…I'm not entirely sure Hîr Vuin." I admitted, so I turned to Kimbela. "What does your name mean?"

"Oh, Kimbela is the name of the old germanic goddess of war."

"Charming." I gulped.

"My dad was high ranking in the army, it followed him home and never really left his life I guess." She hummed before munching down on an apple slice.

"How so?" King Amdir questioned.

"Once a soldier always a soldier, Your Majesty." She said. "He taught me some of what he knew. He missed drilling his troops, so he taught me instead."

There was a momentary pause, and I could feel the Kings eyes shift to me like a magnet.

"Well, my name means 'goddess of beauty'." Glenys interjected. I frowned.

"A goddess of beauty and a goddess of war." King Amdír mused, tapping the side of his wine goblet and waiting for it to be filled again.

"Where does it herald from lady Glenys?"

"Scandinavia, literally translated it means 'most beautiful'."

I almost choked on my water. I was sure he could tell she was lying, but that lie in particular really ground my gears.

"Gunda?" Kimbela asked. "Are you okay."

"Yes…just a little taken aback is all."

"Why? because you don't know the meaning of your own name?" Glenys mocked with a grin on her lips.

"More at your lack of knowledge of your own name Glenys." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh? Then do tell us what her name means Lady Gunda." King Amdír said.

"It is Irish. Meaning beautiful and holy, so you weren't far off with 'goddess of beauty'." I explained.

"And why should I take your word for that Gunda? When you don't even know the meaning of your own."

I half smiled. "My name does not specifically mean anything, one possible meaning is warrior."

"I'd like to believe that." Glenys bit back only to be silenced by the King raising his hand.

"Why do you not believe her Lady Glenys?"

"I…I just don't." She stumbled over her words, furiously trying to backpedal out of the hole she may have just dug herself.

"No? Well I do" He commented, casually sipping his wine.

"Why?" She sounded flabbergasted that the King believed me.

"Because I can tell when I am being lied or fibbed to, Lady Glenys." He stated plainly, not moving from his relaxed position in his chair. Glenys's face fell and she swivelled back in her chair so she was no longer practically draping herself over the King. I gulped. I didn't know if Amdír was a forgiving king. He may well put her, or all of us, under house arrest if he wished.

We continued our meal in silence. Well three of us did. The King spoke with the Lord and Lady about what had happened while he was gone, and from what I could pick up, apart from a few stray orcs and us landing here, nothing had really happened.

Kimbela and I turned to another topic to amuse ourselves. We spoke of our music tastes and dance. It was no surprise to me that she was a huge heavy metal listener, I had guessed as much from her attire the first time we met, however it did take me a moment to get my head around the fact that she had been in Stockholm to study dance and war drums. We launched into a deep conversation about traditional dance, Chinese war drums and the bodhrán, so Kimbela and I had no shortage of topics to talk about.

"~If I may pull you from your utterly captivating conversation Lady Gunda, I have a few questions I wish to ask you.~" The King's voice interjected half way though our talk about traditional music. I turned my head towards him and nodded once.

"~Of course My Lord.~" I smiled and excused myself. Kimbela gave me an understanding smile and I turned my attention to the king.

"~Lord Celeborn tells me you have the gift of foresight.~"

I gulped. Oh crap. I kept my expression blank but pleasant. I nodded to let him know I understood him.

"~What is it you have for seen for the High-King Gil-Galad?~"

I wanted the ground to swallow me whole. "~Um…My Lord, I do not mean to cause offence, nor to anger you…but I feel I must not speak of the future as freely as I did.~"

"~You would not share you gift for the greater good?~"

"~My Lord, what good can come out of knowing what will happen?~"

"~The prevention of destructive events My Lady.~"

"~My Lord, with all respect, most would seek to change the future if they so much as caught a glimpse of what was going to happen, and one change can cause devastating effects to the far-future that not even I could see.~"

The king leaned back in his chair and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"~Are you willing to speak of anything you see, be it in the past or the future?~"

"~I believe not much good can come from knowing the future.~" I glanced over at Galadriel who had a slight smile on her lips.

"~My Lady, you will forgive my forwardness on this subject, but if you have foreseen a threat to the High-Kings life, I must insist on knowing for it could otherwise be seen as a threat to his safety.~"

I pondered for a moment. I could tell from the tone of his voice that the King was not messing around when he said that what I had sung could be seen as a threat. I took a long shaky breath. I glanced around at all the eyes and ears that where on me.

"~Would you be more at ease if we were to talk alone?~" The kings voice quietened considerable and without thinking I answered;

"~Yes.~"

"~Then we shall continue after dinner.~"

I found I could not enjoy the rest of the meal as much. An uneasy feeling had settled in the pit of my stomach, tying it into knots over and over again. On top of that, my back started to tingle and burn. I squirmed in discomfort, but nothing quelled the feeling. Eventually it got the the point where it consumed my thoughts. Kimbela looked at me with worry and confusion.

"Gunda, what hurts?"

"My lower back. Its nothing, Im sure its just nerves." I tried to brush it off.

"Is the Lady Gunda unwell?" Lord Celeborn asked softly but no less concerned as both he and his wife looked on at my increasing discomfort.

"I cannot tell. Gunda, did you get injured during the orc attack?"

I shook my head. "I think we would have known by now if I had." I winced as even the lightest move hurt my back.

"My Lord, may I ask that we be excused? I think Gunda needs rest." Kimbela asked as I let out a whimper with the now agonising pain.

"Why of course. I will speak with her in the morrow." The King answered graciously, but I thought I heard a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Great, now it looked like I was trying to get out of telling him what I had seen. I was helped out of my seat, clenching my jaw to stop myself from screaming. Instead I let out embarrassing groans.

Glenys was not far behind us, asking a lot of questions that I had no answers to. The pain got to the point that I had to be carried to our room, making me feel more embarrassed than I already did.

"I'm sorry." I kept repeating in a muffled whimper. Haldir just reassured me that I had nothing to be sorry for. Kimbela thanked him as Glenys and Vanya helped me undress. Kimbela insisted that I wear trousers to bed in case I needed to run for the bathroom.

"Trousers won't hinder her movements" She argued and Vanya gave in quicker than the last time.

I lay in the bed, the pain had caused me to break out in a sweat, and both Glenys and Kimbela sat up late, mopping my forehead, neck and chest. King Amdír had sent his best healer to treat me, but she could see nothing wrong with me and could only give me a vile tasting guff that was supposed to break the sweat and ease the pain. It did nothing for me, which made the poor healer worry even more because she couldn't find the cause to my ailment.

Eventually I stopped sweating, and convinced everyone that I no longer was in pain, which was a blatant lie, but it was not as bad as it had been. The healer left to report to the King and Kimbela settled down next to me in the bed.

"After the fright you gave us this evening? Girl I am not letting you out of my sight." She huffed when I tried to protest, and I couldn't be bothered to argue.

Glenys went and sat in her own bed and continued to grumble to herself like she had been since we got back to the room. Now I understood the quote 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. She sat up until well past midnight, grumbling about how elves are - you know what, you don't want to know what she was saying about them.

I lay awake for a long time until my odd dreams stole me away again.


	4. Chapter 4 -ENI-MENI-MYNI-ORC

4) ENI-MENI-MYNI-ORC

My dreams were noisy again. Why was there that infernal beeping still?! Occasionally there would be a muffled voice or two. I still could not feel my legs and my arms ached and my throat felt parched.

Beep. Whoosh. Beep. Beep. Whoosh.

Would I ever have a sweet dream again? I felt trapped, encaged in this blackness. Then suddenly, my eyes opened one after the other…but it was not I who opened them. A bright light shone down on me and it hurt but I could not move. It was blinding me and I welcomed the blackness when it returned.

'She's responsive.'

What an odd dream this was.

I was jolted out of my dream by an agonised scream that was not my own and a surging pain in my back. I turned to lie on my side and faced a thrashing Kimbela. Ignoring the pain in my back I got to my knees and knelt over her while restraining her flailing hands.

"Kimbela! Kimbela wake up!"

She shrieked, arching her back and fighting me. She was strong I'll give her that, she managed to wriggle her wrist out of my grip and let her fist fly full whack into my cheek. I flew back with the force. My cheek burned and I groaned loudly, clutching my face before returning to the distressed body in my bed. Why was she in my bed again?

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Kimbela!"

"It hurts!" She cried out.

"Shh, what hurts Kim?" I said, not meaning to abbreviate her name. "What hurts?"

"My chest!" She squirmed, rolling onto her side and almost falling off the bed in the process.

I took her hands in mine and crossed her arms over her chest, holding her in place. I held her in my arms and hugged her close to me. She stopped thrashing almost instantly. She coiled into a foetal position, curling up to protect what was hurting. She shook violently for a few seconds before settling down.

"Shh. Calm…calm…" I soothed, letting go of her hands and running my fingers through her hair like my mother did to me when I had a panic attack.

"You're safe. Nothing can get to you." I continued whispering reassuring words until I was sure she had properly relaxed.

"Bad dream?" I asked.

I felt her nod her head while breathing out a long staggered breath.

"Do you need anything?"

"Air…" She breathed, and I nodded in agreement. I got out of bed and fumbled in the dim light for some clothing. It was close to dawn and soon the sun would break the curtain of darkness.

Glenys tossed and turned in her bed. I stilled, trying not to wake her but moments later she sat bolt upright in her bed and let out a shocked gasp. She looked like she had seen a ghost, her skin pale and grey looking in the dim light.

"Bad dream too huh?" I asked. These bad dreams we all seemed to be having were giving me cause for concern, but they were just dreams they couldn't hurt us…could they?

"You have no f****** idea." Glenys huffed. "Where are ye off to?" She asked, eyeing the clothes I held in my hands.

"Out to get some fresh air. Do you want to join us?"

She rubbed her face groggily and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, then came to a complete stand still.

"Nope, not now. I'll join you in a bit." She sighed and slithered back under her sheets.

"Fair enough." I shrugged and went on helping Kimbela out of bed and picking out clothes for her.

We wandered through the trees like semi lost souls looking for the gates to the after life, neither uttering a word. Our eyes scanning our surroundings, taking in the intricate details of the elves handicraft and architecture. It was wonderfully relaxing to just float through the silence of the forest, feeling the caress of the crisp morning breeze on my neck and face, brushing my hair back. We came to the end of the taller trees that stood on the hill that was Loriens capital. Beyond were the vast forests surrounding Caras Galadhon. I flinched as my back felt as though the nerves were being pinched. I pressed my palms into the back of my spine to try and relieve the unpleasant sensation, and from the corner of my eye I saw Kimbela's hand come up to massage between her breasts and an uncomfortable expression cross her face.

"You alright?" I asked quietly like I was afraid my voice would carry over all of Arda. She gave me a weak looking smile but her eyes sparkled with a serene happiness.

"Yes, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm alright." I chirped, making her smile brighten a bit and we turned our gaze out to the rising sun.

Soon the grey veil lifted from the earth and nature returned to green grass, colourful flowers and the silver of the trees bark.

"Gunda, do you hear a constant beeping in your dreams?"

Kimbela's sudden desire to speak, and the subject of her question caught me completely off guard. I stuttered and floundered, searching for an answer in the mush that two moments ago had been my brain.

"Yes." I breathed. I slowly turned my head to look Kimbela in the eyes. Her blue eyes were now overcast with impending fear and panic.

"Have you dreamt that something is shocking you in the chest?" She probed carefully but curiously.

"Em…no, but I did dream some bright light shone in my eye…it hurt quite a bit."

I got no response but Kimbela nodded her head like she was in deep thought. I felt an unwanted panicky feeling crawl up my spine, its cold, clammy hand gripping me in a way that made me want to squirm under my skin. The three of us had landed in a fictional world by some stroke of luck or misfortune, depending on how you wanted to look at it, two of us and possibly the third where all having strange dreams where there was an annoying beeping that wouldn't go away. We also couldn't remember anything past seeing that nightclub. Were we all in a coma or something? No, we couldn't be in the same coma; that was impossible. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind before they gave me a headache, or worse made me question the existence of the only people who knew what I was going through. They had to be real, they or at least Kimbela had done and seen things I had never experienced nor dreamed of, so they couldn't be a figment of my imagination.

I guessed the sun was now fully up; due to the amount of light falling though the canopy, and with the light came warmth. A single ray of sunshine fell on us, warming my skin and setting Kimbela's chestnut hair on fire.

Kimbela beat her palm against her chest, maybe to dislodge the discomfort, but it created a rhythm that I recognised. A rhythm I would beat out with my feet while playing the bodhrán. Without thinking I clapped my hands and snapped my fingers in another rhythm that complimented the beat she had given me. She looked at me slightly bewildered but quickly turned her straight line lips into a big smile and continued to drum out a constant beat. My smile broadened and I continued with my own rhythm. We got into a comfortable swing, when suddenly I opened my lips and began to sing in my native tongue.

The song was about all there was to look forward to in the different seasons. The midsummer parties, the berries in late summer and autumn, the snow and snowball fights in winter and then the return of the flowers and warmth in spring. It was a pretty little children's tune, upbeat and a little moral boost.

"That was a nice song, where is it from?" Kimbela asked.

"Its a Swedish song. I learned it when I was young and just getting to grips with the fiddle." I grinned at the memory of the horrible screeching sounds I produced from that poor instrument.

Just then I heard something, something I had only heard of, and it sent a pleasant shiver down my spine as I realised what it was.

"Listen!" I whispered to Kimbela, holding up my hand to emphasis the need for silence. I listened intently, and there it was again. It was a lot like a breeze blowing through a cave mixed with the whispers of the swell of the sea, and on that sound that brushed against my ears was the faintest, most gentle song.

"Wha-"

"The trees…they are singing." I exclaimed.

Kimbela's eyes widened and she closed them quickly and concentrated on listening. I copied her and let my auditory senses take over.

It was a most enchanting thing to hear. I didn't understand a thing they said, but there was a voice on the wind. It sang to us, like a lullaby it was soothing and dream-like. I felt tired all of a sudden and my body began to sway a little. Then the tune stopped. It didn't fade out, it simply stopped. My brows knitted together. It was so abrupt that I felt it too suspicious to just ignore. I opened my eyes and found ash grey eyes staring right back at me intently. My heart jumped, but I didn't make a sound to alert Kimbela to our royal company. I just stared back at the King in utter shock and a little embarrassed that he had caught us standing in his forest like a pair of stunned mullets. I gulped nervously as my manners slipped through the cracks of my quickly dissolving brain.

"G-good morning my King." I stammered, managing a sort of decent curtsy. His eyes didn't leave my own and his expression remained calm, expressionless, which was extremely un-nerving because I couldn't figure out what mood he was in.

"I was told I might find you here. You were absent for breakfast." He spoke with as much emotion as was present on his features. None. From beside me a quiet voice spoke timidly,

"My King." King Amdír, who was dressed in white trousers, a lemon yellow tunic and a green over robe which matched the grass, cast his gaze to Kimbela and nodded at her once before returning his ashen grey eyes to me. My stomach twisted itself into a double knot as I got the feeling this king was on a mission this morning and I had a pretty good idea of what that mission may be. I averted my gaze and stared at the ground.

"Morning Haldir!" Kimbela's voice chirped. I couldn't help but smile a little at how happy she sounded to see him. Indeed I suspected they had spent every moment possible in each others company.

"~Gunda, I believe we have yet to finish that discussion from last night~" The King said dryly. I gulped (thinking 'Oh bugger this can't be good!') but I nodded and politely answered;

"~Of course.~"

To my utter surprise and consternation, the King offered me his arm. Suppressing the unwanted desire to faint, I linked my arm with his and he began walking us further out into the woods.

"Kimbela! Gunda! I-" Glenys burst out from behind a tree and looked as surprised as I felt to see me on the King's arm, but the flash of jealous anger didn't escape my notice.

"Oh, he found you." Her tone was flatter than a bike tyre that had cycled the tour de France track covered in glass.

"Yes, we have an unfinished conversation that needs to be had." The Kings voice sounded just as flat hers. Good heavens what had happened at breakfast?

"Haldir." The King's commanding voice rose to catch the march wardens attention. "You and the Ladies will follow, as we arranged."

Haldir gave a quick bow before bidding Kimbela and Glenys to walk with him and Orophin. The King pulled me along hastily. He was clearly in a rush to have this conversation. We were a good bit away from the group that followed our steps when King Amdír spoke.

"~So, Lady Gunda. I trust you are feeling better this morning.~" He sounded much more pleasant now, which made me feel a little better. Maybe he wasn't angry at me…but what had happened at breakfast between him and Glenys? A feeling of deep suspicion bubbled in the pit of my stomach.

"~I am, thank you my King. I am sorry Kimbela and I missed breakfast.~" I thought it better to apologise for any possible transgressions than leave it to chance.

"~Both your presences were sorely missed. But let us not linger on the past.~"

That uncomfortable suspicion began to bubble furiously and my mind was rapidly becoming mulch again, which may only make things worse for me in the end. My mouth dried up in a matter of seconds. He hadn't even asked the question yet!

"~So my Lady, what _have_ you seen.~" He asked. The calm in his voice made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. What would I tell him? I had been so preoccupied with my back pain and then Kimbela's chest pains that I hadn't given a moment to formulate an answer to the Kings question.

"~I…eh…I'm not too sure. It's a bit of a blur.~"

Crap I hadn't meant to lie! 'Jeez! Thanks brain, now you've gotten me in a fine mess!'

"~What do you see in the blur?~"

I forced down the trembles that threatened to rock up my spine. I knew I had opened a can of worms that I didn't want to open. 'I see a king, his sword is sharp his lance is keen, the stars in heavens field reflecting off his silver shield.' No, that doesn't sound right…maybe the poetic approach to this wasn't a wise idea.

"~I see war my Lord. A terrible war, and Gil-Galad is at the fore-front.~"

"~Can you prove this?~"

I looked at him in utter shock.

"~Wha- How can you ask someone to give you proof of an event that has not, and may not yet come to pass?!~"

"~Your vision is vague my Lady.~" The king spoke curtly, making me feel like the air to my brain had just been cut off. It sounded like he was very much the type who wanted to know every little detail of the what was to come.

"~Tell me of the past my Lady.~"

"~Pardon!~" What the heck did he think I was? A history book? The Kings hand gripped mine which rested in the crook of his elbow, with painful force, I had forgotten elves possessed superior strength. I hissed under my breath as my fingers where squished in his vice like grip.

"~I said, tell me of the past. You are a seer.~"

"~Yes, but that does not mean I see the past!~" I gasped as my fingers began to ache. Ow ow ow!

"~I think you do. You arrived three days ago from beyond the blessed stars and you already knew of my Marchwarden, Haldir. You seemed to know who the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel were, and you sing of the High Elvenking, whom you have never met. And you know I have a son, whom I have not mentioned in your presence. Need I give you another reason why I think you can see the past as well as the future?~" His voice was calm and endearing, but the grip with which he still held my hand was testimony to a darker intent beneath the handsome exterior.

"~My Lord, if you wish to talk of the past, I suggest you talk to one who was there to witness it. If you wish to talk to me of anything, speak of the present. For the choices we make now will shape and forge the paths of the future.~" I said, determination and a hint of authority in my tone. He would not get any answers from me.

His eyes narrowed yet his grip on my hand loosened immediately and his pace quickened, pulling me along. My heart began to beat furiously, heat spread through my body and soon my cheeks burned as they turned bright red.

"~I apologise My Lady, but I had to be sure that you are strong willed.~" He said, his tone more friendly all of a sudden. My brown knitted together.

"~Strong willed My Lord?~"

I was suddenly pulled to the right and we wandered off path. This could look…dodgy…very dodgy. A human just vanishing behind a tree with a King, despite the fact that he was the one leading. I knew nothing would happen, I wouldn't let anything happen, but Glenys probably wouldn't see it as such considering what she was muttering last night.

"~Yes. Strong willed.~" He turned on me and gripped my shoulders, his eyes pierced right through me like a pair of silver, razor sharp daggers. "~These days are dark and fraught with danger. Dark forces seek anything that could give them an upper hand. A seer who can see till the ends of time, you, would be a jewel in the dark lords eyes and should he learn of your existence he would stop at nothing to capture you.~"

He released my shoulders and gently took my hand in his and rested it back on his arm, but he did not let it go as we continued on our walk.

The thudding in my chest did not quell at the realisation that he was not angry with me for not sharing my 'visions'. It only became more furious, more determined in its activity of beating its way through my rib cage. But through this fear that had risen from the depths, I kept my composure and steadied my breathing.

"~You wanted to make sure I can keep my own council under capture and torture.~" I stated, looking up at him in all his elven regality. I was not quite sure if I liked what he was saying, or fore-warning me of.

"~My Lord, I would sooner thrust myself upon a blade and present my soul to Mandos himself than reveal what I see to…them.~" My voice took on a dark tone.

"~Brave too, I see Lady Gunda.~"

His eyes softened and his voice was more of a whisper. Flattery gets you everywhere but this was just…strange. The silence that had fallen between us was interrupted by none other than Glenys who sounded utterly bored or put out, maybe both.

"Um, hate to break your tête à tête, but how much longer are ye going to be chattin'? It's boring as f*** with these two love birds."

Both the King and I turned to look at her in surprise. Myself because I heard a bit of Irish coming out in her accent, and the King probably due to her vulgar use of language. Haldir stood beside Glenys looking utterly confused, and Kimbela looked like she could kill Glenys right there and then. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"We have just finished Lady Glenys. Why don't you two come and join us. I have a question for all of you." I became instantly rigid. A question for all three of us? What was with this Q&A all of a sudden?

Glenys' face lit up and she skipped up to us, her dress fluttering behind her and she pushed in between the King and I and latched onto his arm. Her behaviour was just…desperate. I'm sorry, there was no other way to describe it. To my surprise and humour, the king peeled her arms off his like her hands where some nasty gloop that had fallen on his sleeve and he clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her with utmost discontent. I pressed my lips into a line, trying not to laugh. Glenys' face fell from cheery and hopeful to a storm cloud. She really knew how to pout.

Kimbela took a little longer to join us, saying a lengthy 'see you later' to Haldir. It made my heart swell with happiness to see such a connection form between them. They seem to have just clicked, and were now exploring the bond that had formed and flowed effortlessly between them. They never seemed to frown around each other.

"Do not fear Lady Kimbela. Haldir will not be far behind." King Amdír spoke kindly towards Kimbela as she jogged up to us. I could tell his words embarrassed her a little and as she lowered her head, a soft chuckle escaped her lips.

We wandered on a little further in an awkward silence. The King's movements so graceful it was as if he was gliding over the surface of the grass. Glenys was becoming more of a thunder cloud with every passing second and Kimbela and I gave each other worried looks. As the quietness grew in tension to the point it got uncomfortable.

"My Lord, what was it you wished to speak to us about?" Kimbela chirped, breaking the spell of silence. King Amdír stopped dead in his tracks. I think the three of us stopped breathing. The rapid change to his movement didn't bode well for the outcome, or that is the feeling I got. He turned to look at the three of us, his demeanour calm.

"It was been brought to my attention that you possess magic. Would you care to expand on this comment."

I choked on the very air I was breathing. Where in the sweet name of the Valar did that question come fro- oh. Kimbela tensed and Glenys just frowned and looked at King Amdír like he had grown an extra head. Amdír looked at each of us in turn, waiting for an answer.

"I…I am afraid I do not fully understand your question my Lord…what magic?" I asked, seeing as no-one else made a move to do the same.

The king raised a suspicious eyebrow, his demeanour not shifting from the ever present calmness he held about him.

"Upon being set upon by Orcs, it was said you simply produced weapons from nowhere. Yourself and Lady Kimbela where the only ones to use them. Do you deny this?"

"No, my Lord. But-"

"Then you acknowledge that you possess magic." He sounded very serious, and in that lay an undertone of danger.

"My Lord please, I assure you that the mystery surrounding those…weapons remains mystifying to us too."

"So you cannot simply conjure them forth?"

"We have not tried." Kimbela interjected, drawing some of the king's attention away from me, for which I was grateful. One can only have those eyes on you for so long before you felt they had the power to suck your soul out of your body. Amdír hummed to himself before he began to turn to continue on his walk.

"We could try now if you want." Glenys suggested in a flirtatious tone which made me cringe and a shiver ran down my spine.

"No, it is not necessary." Amdír said nonchalantly, causing Glenys' eyes to widen. I saw Kimbela's hand reach for her chest.

"Why not?" Glenys fumed. I was about to tell her to mind her tongue when I noticed she was rubbing her forearms. I frowned worriedly and Amdír noticed their strange behaviour too.

"Glenys…Kimbela, are you two oka-"

I hissed, sucking in a breath. I could hear my heart beat pulsing in my ear, my lower back exploded like one giant nerve impulse and I pulled my shoulders back clenching my fists and screwing my eyes shut.

"WARDENS!" King Amdír's voice boomed.

Something moved…I sensed it, a dark shadow, my head moved in the direction where I felt the sharp tingling intensify and I knew that's where the king stood. Something clicked. My eyes shot open and with a roar ripping from my throat like I was spitting out shards of glass, I reached forward and grabbed the Kings forearm and pulled him toward me, swapping places with him and simultaneously reaching for my lower back where my grasp found the shaft of an axe.

An arrow, black and jagged flew towards me, my sight honed in on it and I swung my axe with precision, slicing it in half. The arrow fell to the ground cleft perfectly in half. 'Heck, I actually did that!?' I wondered in perplexed awe.

To my side I saw a spear held poised towards the forest and then a double knife wielding Glenys stood between us. No words were spoken as our eyes trained on the figures that moved in between the trees. We all moved carefully to form a barrier around the king despite the fact that he too had drawn his sword.

"I count no more than thirty." Kimbela stated as a matter of fact.

"There's plenty for the three of us." Glenys' voice had taken on a jeering sinister tone (much like Gimli's from the films) which seemed to feed the rage I felt building up inside me. I wanted to fight, I wanted to slay those foul creatures where they stood.

"May the best draw win." I joked back in an equally dark tone.

"What are yo-" The king started but I interrupted him by shouting;

"Now!"

Pandemonium broke out. Orcs sprang from behind trees and we engaged them in the fight. I used the axes like it was second nature to me, and I had never wielded a weapon before. I swung them, decapitating orcs as I went, but always making sure the king was out of harms way.

"Three!" I called out, ripping my skirt to give me better movement.

"Three!" Kimbela's skill with the spear was amazing. Swiping at their feet them stabbing them in the chest, and Glenys was holding her own, spinning the daggers with ease, laying any that got in her way to waste.

"Three!" Glenys shouted as we continued our game of 'Who can kill the most.'

Between us we made some pretty barbaric war cries. Another wave of orcs came charging at us and before they reached us, quite a few were wiped out by a wall of arrows.

I heard the clang of metal and spun around to see one orc had engaged the king in a fight. Without thinking, I threw my axe at the dark being and it imbedded itself in its skull, blood spattering everywhere and it fell to the ground. The king looked stunned as he watched me for a moment before I turned and continued slaying our enemies. It was a little more tricky with only one axe, but I made do until the tallest orc by far moved towards King Amdir. I leapt in between the king and this brute of an orc, he was huge and greyish, with rusty spiked armour on his shoulders and not much more than a towel around his waist. His yellow eyes fixed on me with a greedy glint in them.

"Slay the elf filth, slay them all!" A dark bellowing voice assaulted my ears and I shook my head to dispel the feeling the sound brought my head. It was like thousands of needles had been jabbed my inner ear and brain.

I cocked my head to the side, daring him to try and take me on. I was in a frenzy, nothing could or would stop me. The orc leered at me, crouching down like he was mocking the difference in height between us.

My brows flicked upwards. "Challenge accepted."

"Gunda, catch!" Glenys' voice rang out and I turned just in time to catch the axe that was flying my way. I carried on turning and swinging both axes at the orc side on. THWACK. The blades hit off his gnarly, uneven shield. As my axes slid off the metal his misshapen sword swiped through the air, aiming for my neck. Instinctively, I ducked and went for another attack.

Again and again our weapons locked and bounced off each others shield or axe. I decided something had to be done about his shield, it was giving him an advantage. So I lifted both axes above my head and brought them down with a cry, and hooked the inner curve of the axe head over his shield - that's the beauty of a berserker axe, its hidden advantage. I ripped the shield from the orcs arm, there was a snap and a howl as his arm broke from the force. The shield flew to the side. The orc didn't seem to care that his arm looked like it was falling off, he lunged for me, sword aimed for my belly. I side stepped and swiftly struck him in the back. He fell to the ground with a thud, thus ending our duel.

I turned back to our small group and spotted a lone orc running back into the forest. Amdír's words rang in my mind,

 _'Should he learn of your existence he would stop at nothing to capture you.'_

I didn't spare another thought before throwing my axe towards it. There was a squeak and I was confident I had hit my target.

I returned to Kimbela and Glenys who were both looking out of breath and a little shell-shocked at what had just happened, and what they had just done. I wasn't feeling great myself as the boiling red hot battle frenzy left my system.

I looked around at the carnage that stained the once beautiful woodland floor. Blood soaked the ground and bodies scattered the small path we had been walking.

"Kimbela!" A worried voice rang through the air as Haldir rushed forwards and pulled Kimbela into a hug as she gasped for air. She only just reached his chest, but still managed to wrap her arms around his neck. Haldir had dropped his bow and began running his fingers through her hair. My heart swelled watching such a simple show of affection and caring, I felt my rage melt away instantly.

"What the HELL was THAT!" Glenys yelled at the king. "Did you mean to test us!"

"SILENCE CHILD! Do not test my patience and goodwill, I have half a mind to lock you up for your insolence." The king snapped back at her. She jumped, recoiling at his words, not having expected to be told off.

"~Haldir, what just happened? What happened to the south patrol!~" Amdír was not a happy ellon. Orophin moved to defend his brother.

"~My Lord, I know not how this happened-~"

"~I was not speaking to you Orophin, did you not assign a patrol to the south boarders? You are responsible, not only for putting me in danger, but the Ladies in danger too!~" Amdír's demeaning tone made even me cringe, and I wasn't the one in trouble.

I was walking past a diseased orc when I noticed something shiny attached to its belt. I knelt down and took the object in my hands, the kings words melting into the background as I turned the object over in my hand. It was a knife and not an orcs knife either.

"~There was a patrol sent out just last night, I do not understand how this happened.~" Haldir tried to explain while being told to 'unhand' Kimbela who clung to him like a limpet.

"~My Lord!~" I called out as I ran up to the fuming elf king. I held up the knife and Haldir's eyes widened.

"~I think a rescue patrol for the south boarders is needed. Orcs take trophies from those they slay.~" I said, my voice dripping with scorn. I handed the dagger to Haldir, who had by now been ordered to let go of Kimbela, but she stood a mere hairs breadth from him.

"~Orophin, gather a patrol. We scout the south borders immediately.~" Haldir said, looking at the blade in utter disbelief. "~I will run ahead, meet me there,~" Orophin left without delay and worry washed over Kimbela's paling face.

"Please don't go!" She begged, reaching out and grabbing the material of his cloak. Haldir turned to her with sorrowful eyes.

"I must. This is Olwe's blade. He is a dear friend of mine. I cannot delay." His word where filled with pain, and without a word Kimbela pulled him close and placed a kiss on his cheek before whispering something to him. He answered with a nod, picked up his bow and left, quickly disappearing into the trees.

King Amdír seemed to have missed the whole display of affection (which I'm sure was not the done thing in elven society) because his gaze was fixed on me. I felt extremely cheeky for what ever reason and raised an eyebrow at him.

I sensed something stir next to me and glanced down to see an orc who was not quite spent. I knelt down and took him by the collar, or the rusty chain mail in this case and shook him.

"What did you do to the southern patrol?" I growled, hardening my glare intending to scare him. He let out frothy cough and laughed.

"They're…dead. Died like the little runts they were, pathetic, so…easy to kill."

"I did not ask for insults filth. How did thirty of you take on seven to eight of the best trained fighters in these lands?"

The orc sneered before spitting back;

"So naïve elfling. We slaughtered them with ease…you'll meet the same. sticky. end!"

I couldn't listen to anymore of his insults and demeaning comments. I ran my blade across his throat and he quickly bled out.

I got to my feet as my axe disappeared from my grasp, disintegrating into mini fireworks as the danger was eliminated.

"~So it is true.~" Came a deep voice that positively dripped with an air of pride. I looked at the king who's eyes shone with wonder at what he had just witnessed.

"We should get back, there may be more." I huffed and Kimbela sucked in a panicked breath and I realised what my words meant.

"I'm sure there aren't, but it is better to err on the side of caution."

Kimbela's expression remained a mix between sadness and worry but she nodded and hung her pendant around her neck. I glanced around for Glenys, but saw no sign of her.

"Glenys?" I called out. A feeling of panic rising in me. Where the hell was she? Had she followed Haldir without us noticing?

"She ran back to Caras Galadhon." Amdír said blithely. "She needs to learn to control her tongue. My patience only goes so far."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and thanks while making a mental note to tell Glenys of that warning.

The walk home was silent and uncomfortable. Kimbela glanced over her shoulder every half minute as if Haldir would come running through the trees. The king spoke no more of what he had seen, which left his comment of 'so it is true' just sort of hanging in the air. We got back to Caras Galadhon and Kimbela and I went straight to our room where we found a tall blonde haired elf standing just outside the door. Why was Galadriel outside our room?

"~My Lady, is something the matter?~" I asked. She turned to face me and I saw she had all the bearings of Galadriel; gentle features and smooth skin and hair like a river of silver gold. She possessed eyes akin to Celeborn's but this was most certainly not Galadriel.

"~Hello, a star shines upon the hour of our meeting. Your sister has been weeping for a while now.~" She spoke in a melodious voice that would make an angel fall from heaven. I bowed my head.

"~Yes, we have had a rather stressful morning.~" I explained, offering her a kind smile which she returned, only hers was much more ethereal.

"I am Celebrian. Daughter to Celeborn and Galadriel." She said switching to Westeron. Kimbela perked up a little more now that she was not struggling to understand the words being exchanged.

"It's nice to meet you Celebrian. I'm Kimbela, this is Gunda-" She indicated to me and I bowed my head again. -"And our 'sister' is Glenys."

Celebrian gave a nod of her head.

"I am sorry for intruding. I heard someone in distress and went to see if I could be of help."

"We are most grateful for your concern Lady Celebrian, but she may not be very gracious around…elves…at the moment." I cringed internally, thinking just how rude that might sound.

"I can understand. Landing in a strange place and with strange people is a great strain on anyone. You are indeed brave." Celebrian's compliment took both Kimbela and I by surprise.

"I will let you see to your sister. I hope she will be well enough to join us for the evening meal. May our paths cross again soon."

"I certainly hope so!" Kimbela beamed at her and I politely bid her farewell.

Celebrian turned and floated down the path. I felt slightly stunned. I had just met Arwens mother…how cool was that! Kimbela and I entered the room and, just like Celebrain had said, we found Glenys weeping into her pillow. We spoke no words as we went and cuddled her until she stopped crying. I suppose having someone lose their temper with her was good for her in a way but I could understand why she was a little traumatised all the same.

x x x

 _Glenys fled back to Caras Galadhon without looking back. The kings words scared her immensely and she feared what he might do if she had stayed longer. She flew past elves, some she knew to look at, others were strangers, but they all bore the same puzzled and disproving looks. She almost crashed into some tall female with long blonde hair. She cried an 'I'm sorry.' and darted into her room and slammed the door, finding to her dismay that there was no lock on the door. This place had a significant lack of door locks in her opinion, one couldn't lock the door to have an undisturbed crying session where you could come out in an hour or two feeling better and being able to compose ones' self to an acceptable level._

 _She flopped onto her bed and let the tears flow feely into her pillow. She shivered, not from feeling cold, but from fear. Pure and utter fear. She knew she should not have said what she did, would he really lock her up? Accusing anyone, most definitely a King, of setting up an attack was incredibly offensive. She had let her anger get the better of her and it was painfully obvious that she should not have done so. The king, who had been so kind and gentle for the most part, had shouted at her so she really must have crossed the line. If she was honest with herself, she felt very much out of place. She was out of place._

 _Glenys wondered how both Gunda and Kimbela found it so easy to fit in. Gunda was so proper and Kimbela just flowed with what went on around her, and here she was testing boundaries with consequences she didn't fancy facing. This world was real so far, and she was too ashamed or too proud to ask Gunda about manners and etiquette, or at the very least what was considered appropriate. She had never needed guidance before, she had always done things her way yet it was becoming clear to her that her ways were 'not the done thing' here. She missed home, even though there was nothing much to miss, she missed the sense of security, of knowing the rules and laws and of what was acceptable or not. Of knowing where she fitted in._

 _It was not long before Gunda and Kimbela came in looking for her. They said nothing, and though Glenys shrugged their hands of her shoulder, they were persistent and shortly after all three lay on the bed in a sisterly embrace. Glenys calmed down much quicker with them by her side. Here was her 'normality' no matter how far from normal it actually was. There was nothing normal about three strangers somehow landing in a fictional world together. Knowing she did not have to go through this alone made Glenys feel much more secure._

* * *

 _Ellon - male elf_


	5. Chapter 5 - MAY-DAY MAY-DAY

5) MAY-DAY MAY-DAY

 _Days passed, and the 'daughters of men' seldom left their room, and when they did it was either to bathe or to stretch their legs. They did not venture far, not daring to leave the corridor. They spent as much time together as possible. They spoke of their lives, what they had done, their passions, and hopes for the future (which always ended with them talking about what adventure lay ahead of them in Middle Earth, if any)._

 _Gunda spoke of her love for music and dance. At their request Gunda taught them songs from Ireland, Scotland and Scandinavia, told them stories of norse gods, Swedish trolls and showed them one or two dances._

 _Kimbela shared her stories of the various drums she had learned to play (both home and abroad, like Chinese war drums) and explained methods of ancient warfare. Her thoughts were incredibly in depth and they had many interesting philosophical discussions about the 'after life' and 'alternative dimensions'. She argued her point that Middle Earth had to exist because its concept was conceived by a human mind, Gunda added that if it did not exist, how where they there? Glenys just nodded and listened happily like they were bed time stories._

 _Glenys opened up about her not so happy home life. A father who abandoned her, a mother who had no interest in raising her, leaving her to be raised by her uncle, but mentioned nothing of her tendency to be extremely shy, nor that acting up was her defence. She didn't want to make excuses. Glenys had begun her studies to be an actor but quickly discovered it was not what she had expected, too much Shakespeare, and so lately she had been studying midwifery. They all had a laugh at that point._

 _"How convenient!" Kimbela chuckled. "We are a happy trio of a medic, a survivalist of sorts and a folklorist!"_

 _Breakfast, lunch and dinner where brought to their room daily and without fail. Amdír was apparently worried for their health. He didn't ask to see them, which for the most part the girls felt was a god-send, but they could not shake off the feeling that the radio silence could have unseen and unwanted consequences. They did, however, join Celeborn, Galadriel and Celebrian for a few evening meals. Celebrian quickly became their good friend, and her parents were wise people to seek council from. Open minded and willing to listen, but Galadriel warned them that advice was a dangerous gift, even from the wise to the wise. This promptly caused the girls to make sure none of them spoke a word of what they knew to anyone._

 _Gunda did her best to explain what was 'proper', which to Glenys' mind basically meant to be polite and not to ogle or say someone looked 'hot' in public. In any case, Glenys was thrilled that Gunda was willing to explain and answer any of her questions to the best of her abilities._

 _Kimbela spent many hours with Haldir once he had returned three days after the orc attack. The South boarder patrol had been slaughtered, but not before slaying well over eighty percent of the original orc mass. The land and trees were soaked in blood and it had taken a while to gather the orcs into a pile and burn them to ashes, then to bring the south-broader patrol back to Caras Galadhon where they were buried with dignity and much celebration for their lives which they had given so gallantly. On this one night the girls emerged from their room. They sat beside the King, at his request, humble, with heads bowed in respect and all three shed tears for the fallen at one point or another, despite the songs that where sung at the feast._

 _While being escorted to their room, Haldir kept Kimbela behind and presented her with a familiar yet unfamiliar object. Her para-cord which he had retrieved and crafted into a bracelet once again, using decorative elven knots. It fit snuggly around her thin wrist. Little did Kimbela know then, but this was the first of many gifts and hours whiled away with the Marchwarden._

 _It had been nine days since the attack, and after five or six days of self imprisonment, all three girls began to wander the forest once again. But as they had predicted, King Amdír had wanted at least two guards to go with them. They didn't like their chained freedom, but it was made better by the fact that it was always Haldir and one of his brothers._

 _It was on the ninth day that things happened, things that changed everything._

~0~

"If I may, I would much like to keep Kimbela a moment longer." Haldir's voice was slightly unsteady. It had come to my attention that he was nervous around Kimbela, and she him. A broad smile swept across my face as Kimbela's gaze met mine, a plea to please let her stay a little longer in his company.

"Of course. You needn't ask!" I beamed as I swept Glenys into our room, leaving the couple in peace. We had been out for a long walk in the forest, breathing the crisp fresh air and delighting in its beauty. I felt in need of a bath, my hair was becoming greasy and I was sure if I left bathing any longer I'd see elves wrinkling their noses in disgust. Not that I smelled too bad but I had to remember that elven senses were that much keener then my 'human' ones.

"What do you suppose is going on there?" Glenys asked in an overly girly, and suggestive voice. I shrugged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I said as I gathered my 'morning gown' and towel in my hands.

"I'm going for a bath." I stated as I made my way to the door.

"A bath sounds great, give me a second." She called after me and the rustling of linen could be heard as she searched for her things. I waited in the doorway until she had what she needed and we crossed the corridor to our bathing room.

I still couldn't figure out why we had been given our own bathing room, was it normal? Did every elf have one? I pushed that thought to the side and considered myself lucky to have one.

Glenys and I rested our arms over the edge of the pool and looked out over Lorien like we usually did. Its ceaseless beauty giving us enjoyment and tranquility.

"You know something? We've been here two weeks…" Glenys sighed, drumming her long nails against the tiles.

"Two weeks…feels like more." I answered softly as I looked up into the skies. "I could really use a cup of tea." I added with longing in my voice.

"Nah stuff tea, I need coffee!" Glenys scoffed. I looked at her with a raised brow, I had half expected her to say she missed her manicures.

"What? I'm not a morning person. I need my morning coffee to function."

"No need to tell us, we know." I smiled. Glenys gave a heavy sigh and rested her head on her crossed arms.

"Gee?"

"Hmm." I hummed back as I too rested my chin on my arms. By now I had been given the nickname of 'Gee' by Glenys, though she didn't use it in polite company.

"Do you think, um, that there is someone, out there, in this world…for us?" Her tone was slightly somber, a hint of longing clinging to it. I glanced her way and saw she was absently staring out the window, so I did the same while shrugging my shoulders, causing the water to ripple and lap against the pools edge.

"I don't see why not." I answered truthfully, answered by a low drawn out hum. "Why do you ask?" I turned my head to look at her properly. She huffed and turned her head to look at me. I offered her a kind smile as a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Do you have someone at home?" I added and her eyes widened.

"No, Gods no. I just broke up with Dave like…no I guess I just like miss the company of a boyfriend. If you get me…"

I raised my brow at her. "I'm guessing you've learned not to go for Elven Kings." I teased.

"Ha! Yeah." She snorted. "I wouldn't mind meeting Legolas though." She chirped. I chuckled at her comment. To be honest, who wouldn't want to meet him? Tall, blonde, handsome, skilled with knives and deadly with a bow and arrows. Yeah I could see the appeal there, only there was one draw back.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him either…once he's born." I said casually, waiting for her reaction and boy was it priceless. Her brows lifted to the point they almost flew off her head.

"Wait…he's not even born yet? Ew!"

My eyes almost fell out my skull. "What on earth where you thinking of doing with him?!"

"You know…" Glenys cocked her head to the side and wiggled her eyebrows.

"EW!" I exclaimed. I didn't even know she could do that, wiggle her brows that is, and the look she was giving me, yes definitely ew! I wondered if she saw every man (or elf in this case) as a potential… something.

"Yeah no…he isn't born until the third age." I said.

"So…who else is there?" Glenys asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"To be honest I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see." I answered and got back to my own little game of 'spot the difference'. But nothing was ever that different. Possibly a few birds flying across the sky.

As our conversation died down, I found my mind returning to troublesome thoughts. I had been to visit Galadriel that morning for I had had something on my mind that had bugged me for the past nine days, and the answer I got was not bad in any way, just confusing. It had suddenly occurred to me as I lay awake on the night of the orc attack, that I had somewhat understood what their 'leader' had shouted. Galadriel had pointed out that Black-speech was, in part, derived from Quenyan (though mainly Valarian), and as I already spoke Elvish that I may have simply pieced together his dark words. I began to object, declaring that I knew no Quenyan at all. Galadriel then turned to me and said in her lilting voice;

"Ma istal quet'Eldarin?"

My mouth had nearly hit the floor while my brain hopped out of my skull. I sort of understood it, and I knew it was not Sindarin. Thus began a lengthy lesson in Quenyan, for which I was probably overly enthusiastic about, but Galadriel seemed equally so.

"Do you ever find yourself playing spot the difference?" Glenys asked, breaking the silence. If ever there was a deja-vu moment, this was one of them. I looked at her in awe and chuckled.

"Yes!"

Glenys was looking rather intently at something a little further down. She was even beginning to pull herself out of the pool to get a closer look. 'What on earth could be so interesting?' My curious side got the better of me and I too half pulled myself out of the pool to lie on the floor and look out the 'window'.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." She smiled wickedly and pointed at one of the platforms built on the trees branches below us. I followed where her finger was pointing and sure enough, there was a couple standing, talking. I squinted to get a better look when I suddenly realised it was Haldir and Kimbela. I slid back into the pool to give them some privacy, however Glenys did not.

"Glenys, she is perfectly alright, there is no need to spy on her!" I chided her.

"I'm being a good friend and making sure no one else sees this." Glenys countered, obviously referring to the fact that King Amdír might not like how close they were.

"Still…it isn't right!"

Glenys suddenly let out a gasp, causing me to assume the worst. Had Amdír found them? I slid onto the floor again only to see them embracing.

"Really Glenys?" I sighed in exasperation, looking at her, a bit miffed that both of us that we were spying on Kimbela.

"What? You want to miss out on _that_?!" Her voice sounded over exited and I shook my head at her.

"Miss wha- Oh!" My jaw nearly flopped open for the second time that day at the sight that greeted my eyes. I had meant to slip back into the pool but this was hard to miss when my mind was subconsciously on high alert for Amdír or anyone who might tell him of… _that_.

They were very close and Haldir was leaning down to compensate for the height difference. From the way Kimbela's arms where wrapped around his neck, and how his arms rested on her waist there was really only one thing they could be doing. It was so sweet, so heart warming, so cute…and so wrong that I was watching!

I quickly slid back into the water and bid Glenys come help me wash my hair, for goodness knows she was amazing at washing hair. Glenys still tried to convince me to go back and make sure no one else was privy to their 'alone time'.

"How would you like it if someone was spying on you kissing someone you fancied? Huh?" I asked, arching a brow at her. She raised a finger and opened her mouth, but a thoughtful expression crossed her face and she declined to counter my argument.

"Should we tell her?" Glenys asked, her tone now coloured with embarrassment.

"Absolutely not! Unless she brings it up herself, we saw nothing, savvy?" I tilted my head to the side as if to ask if she understood.

"Savvy." Glenys grinned. "I think they're cute together."

"They certainly compliment each other." I answered dreamily as I got out the pool and proceeded to dry myself.

"Are you jealous?" Glenys asked as she too got out of the water and wrapped her towel around her.

"No!" I exclaimed in disbelief that she would think that. "Why? Are you?"

She rolled her head from side to side before concluding,

"A little. They just seemed to snap right away."

"Some people just know." I smiled at her. Her expression became a little crestfallen as she wrapped her towel around her shapely frame. "Chin up, one day you'll meet someone and you'll just 'click'." I said, snapping my fingers to emphasise the 'click'. She looked at me with shy but hopeful eyes.

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"But…how will you know?" She asked in hopeful disbelief.

"I believe love is just one of those things you just…know. There are no words, you just…know." I said, my voice drifting as I imagined what it would be like to just 'fall in love'. It was unrealistic to think it would sweep you off your feet, but it sounded so fantastical all the same. Finding your knight in shining armour (we were more likely to find one of those here than back on earth) the one who made you feel complete, someone who complimented you, someone who saw you as an equal and treated you as such.

"Have you ever been in love?" Glenys' question brought me out of my cloud of thought and I looked at her, feeling slightly lost for a moment.

"Me, oh, um…no. I have not."

"Then how do you know someone can just 'click'?"

"I don't. I just believe in it." I smiled at her. Glenys gave a sweet smile back and spun around to get dressed. Despite me always bringing my morning gown, there was always a spare change of clothes in here for us. Vanya was on top of everything, nothing escaped her notice.

I got dressed into a lovely ash silver gown. It was simple in design, no long fluttery sleeves to get in the way. I clipped my watch around my wrist and exited the room with Glenys not too far behind. As we crossed the corridor, Kimbela came hurrying around the corner with a worried look on her face. This made me frown, seeing as we knew what had happened between her and Haldir…what had put a damper on her mood?

"Hey Kimbela, whats up?" I asked, knitting my brows together and taking her outstretched hands in mine.

"You have to come…I overheard the Lord Celeborn and King Amdír speaking, but I can't understand everything they are saying."

This was most unlike her, not to mention that eves-dropping on anyone was just plain rude.

"I don't think that's entirely wise Kimbela." I warned kindly with a crooked smile. She arched a brow at me and replied,

"They are speaking of you."

Not two minutes later, all three of us were skulking around the suspended pathways that meandered through the trees. Kimbela lead us to a particularly large tree, where there was a large clearing below. It was like a private garden, a spring with a fountain in the centre, marble carved benches and beautiful flowers lined the circumference of the grass. You could almost say it was a lawn it was so pristine. Kimbela continued to a platform that looked like it hadn't been used in a while, branches laden with green leaves hung so low we would have to scramble on our fronts to get to the other side. Kimbela turned to us and whispered hastily.

"Glenys, will you take watch. Make sure to alert us if someone is coming our way."

"Why not Gunda?!" Glenys hissed, only half catching on to the fact that we DID NOT want to get caught. Kimbela rolled her eyes.

"Because Gunda can understand elvish." She hissed back. Glenys gave an 'oh' and nodded before turning and standing by the tree our path curved around. Kimbela grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards the overgrown platform. Crouching down she scuttled under the green foliage and the next thing I saw was her hand poking out from the leaves, waving at me to follow her. With a regretful groan, I knelt down and crawled on my belly along the smooth wooden surface.

"How did you even come across this place?" I whispered to Kimbela who had taken up position on the very edge of the platform, her head hanging over so she could see the garden below. I copied her while waiting for an answer. The garden was really pretty from a birds eye view.

"Haldir was called away to deal with something and I decided to take a wander."

"Okay." I said but she shushed me, raised a finger and pointed to a pair of tall light haired figures who were walking along the outer edge of the grass, coming to pass under us.

Sure enough, it was Lord Celeborn and King Amdír. Lord Celeborn had his hands down by his sides and the King had his clasped behind his back. Their voices carried on the air and I turned my head to the side to better hear what they were saying. After a few minutes, I looked at Kimbela and gave her a look as if to say 'nothing interesting'.

"They are taking about someone coming back…I think it's Amdír's son." I whispered.

"Anything about you, or us?" Kimbela seemed to be determined that there was something fishy going on. Her voice, though in a whisper, gave that much away.

"Well, a little. They are going to ask us to attend the big welcome home feast they are throwing for the prince."

"Are you sure that's all?" Kimbela's whispering voice was becoming stressed. "I thought I herd them mention someone called Gil-Galad too."

I groaned internally as I slid back fully onto the platform, Kimbela followed suit.

"Why are you so sure they were talking of us?" I asked, still keeping my voice to a whisper.

"Not us, just you. I picked up on your name and something about the stars, but I'm not even sure that's entirely correct." She whispered back like it was the most urgent secret to grace my ears. I was about to answer when I was sure I heard my name and Amroth's in the same sentence. My eyes widened and I scrambled back to the edge and listened in again, despite the fact I knew it was wrong. Lord Celeborn sounded slightly apprehensive, maybe even astonished.

"~My King, I think that is unwise, and in all honesty, immoral to do such a thing.~"

Kimbela stirred beside me as the leaves beside us rustled.

"Gunda?" She hissed but I raised my hand up and cut her off as I strained to hear the rest of the conversation. My heart was pounding. What was unwise and immoral in Lord Celeborn's eyes?

"~Know your place Celeborn.~" The King's voice was stern and it scared me a bit. I didn't like to think of Celeborn in trouble! "~You may have taken them in, but they are ultimately under my care, and I see no better way of-~"

"Hey, guys make it quick!" Glenys hissed from beyond our leafy cover, but despite the interruption, I still heard the rest of the kings sentence.

My jaw fell open. He what?! To say I was in shock was an understatement.

"~How would Lady Gunda feel about this? Should she not at least have a say?~" Lord Celeborn questioned. It made me feel a little better knowing he wasn't backing that ludicrous idea, but it was not enough to wipe the horror-stricken expression from my face.

"~She is a sensible girl and will understand why.~" Amdír said nonchalantly.

With that, I rolled away from the edge of the platform and backed up towards the tree, still hiding in the dense foliage. I leaned up against the tree, my hand over my pounding heart in an attempt to calm myself down. 'No…no no no! There was no way that could happen!' I told myself. My chest heaved, trying to get air into my lungs which felt like they were under attack from some heavy unseen pressure pushing down on me. Kimbela scrambled over to me and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Girl, what the hell did they say?" She hissed urgently, holding my shoulders and shaking me slightly. My gaze found her calm blue eyes and with a shaky breath, I told her.

"I've just been pledged to the King's son."

* * *

Quenyan: Ma istal quet'Eldarin? - Can you speak Elvish?


	6. Chapter 6 - IRRATIONAL

Hands suddenly came from outside the leaves and pulled us both out from our cover.

"Get your ass' in gear, someone's coming!" Glenys hissed and I just managed to shake off enough of the shock to actually co-ordinate my legs and move. We all three of us walked quickly until we were a good way away from what I presumed was the King's private gardens. My heart was beating so hard it hurt. Why me? Why the bloody heck had King Amdír decided to choose me? Why, why, why!?

By now Kimbela and Glenys had slowed down to a gentle walk, but I carried on like a steam train, which possibly looked a little suspicious but my mind was everywhere else other than trying to look inconspicuous. Several elves, including Haldir and Rumil glanced my way and gave me worrying, questioning looks. Haldir hastily made his way after me.

"Gunda!" He called after me as I darted round a corner before realising I had gone down the wrong hall and I turned on my heel and went back, almost smacking into Haldir's chest.

"Lady Gunda, what is the matter?" He asked, placing his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down. I looked at him like a deer caught in headlights, my eyes wide and a growing panicked expression on my face.

"I…I don't know."

"Have you seen something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh…in a way…" I trailed off as I saw two figures emerge in the corner of my eye. I turned to see Glenys and Kimbela. Glenys' jaw fell slack as if she was witnessing someone cheating on her.

"I'll be fine Haldir, thank you." I said before politely brushing his hands off my shoulders and rushing towards our room with Glenys and Kimbela on my tail. I burst through the door and plunged my face into my hands, still trying to fathom how the hell this even happened. 'I fell into Middle-bleedin-Earth, thats how!' I told myself as I dragged my hands down my face and stared out the window.

I knew Glenys was in the room when the door banged shut. I didn't move, I just waited for someone to say something, anything to get my mind off what I had just heard, and was hoping I had misheard.

"What the hell was that?" Glenys demanded. I felt my innards recoil at her icy tone. I glanced her way and found stern eyes looking back at me.

"Gee, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Maybe because she has had a shock to the system." Kimbela glared at Glenys with enough fire in her eyes to set a dying sun alight again. "Why must you be so demanding?"

Glenys looked like her entire family line had just been insulted. Her jaw fell slack like an open mouth trout pout.

"Ah-ahem, which one of us stayed and held watch? I think I'm entitled to know!"

I felt like I was trembling. I hoped I was not visibly trembling. I didn't know why I didn't want anyone to know I felt like I was trembling. _Gosh and that shouldn't even matter at this point!_

"I…hejustpledgedmtohsn…" I murmured, making not one diddly squit of sense. Glenys just stood before me, hands on her hips and continued to glare at me.

"Spit it out!"

When I hesitated Kimbela answered for me.

"The King's just decided Gunda is marrying his son…or something along those lines." She huffed, also propping her hands on her hips. It looked like Kimbela and Glenys were about to have a stand off right there and then, if only Glenys was looking at her. Glenys had not taken her eyes off me, they were wide and full or ire.

"You what? How the hell is …what!? Did you ask the King for a favour?" She spat.

I stared at Glenys in utter disbelief. Kimbela had the right idea. She raised her eyes to the heavens, walked to her bed and flopped down on it, burying her face in her pillow.

"You think I want this? I had nothing to do with this Glenys, how could you even think that!" I almost shrieked.

"You must have been talking about something when he pulled you behind that tree!" She snarled back.

I groaned, both audibly and internally. "Oh Valar, you're hung up about that?!"

"Valar?" Kimbela asked, raising her head from the pillow.

"Oh…sorry the Valar are the strong powers that be, they are not Eru who is the god here but they are like his…more interactive angels? I think that's how you could describe them" I explained before Glenys cut me off.

"Enough about Gods and Valar. Explain to me how this is not your fault?"

"Explain to me how you think it is! You know I have not left these four walls for ten days without you two with me! how could I have planned any of this!"

Glenys fell silent, but her gaze was no less demeaning.

"Well why would he want you to marry his son then?"

"I honestly don't know, but it's the last thing I want!" I yelled at her, causing her to jump slightly. Her expression changed and I hoped she now saw that I had nothing to do with this, and that this was just as much of a shock to me as it was to her. But her eyes showed fear, and I regretted raising my voice.

"I'm sorry Glenys, I didn't mean to shout."

There was a knock at the door and we all three called out 'Come in.' and Celebrian poked her head around the door.

"Whats all the commotion?" She asked softly, carefully stepping inside the door and shutting it.

"N-nothing, we-its a sisterly row is all." I bluffed. She nodded her head gracefully.

"Well, I have come to tell you that the King's son Amroth will be arriving this evening. There is to be a big welcome feast for his return and you are all invited." She beamed.

I felt the blood drain from my face and the room began to spin.

"Oh…thats g-great!" I laughed nervously, before everything went black.

I awoke when something cold and wet was splashed on my face. Someone had just thrown water allover me! I was quickly restrained when I tried to jump to my feet. Looking around me quickly I discovered I was still on the floor.

"Calm it girl, you fainted. You need to take it easy." Kimbela soothed while holding me down by my shoulders. I groaned and laid my head down on the ground again, grumbling about being wet now. 'Stupid fainting episode! I never faint!' Then I remembered why I had fainted in the first place, and I groaned even loader.

"I guess it's too much to ask that today is just a really weird dream?" I asked, half serious and half joking. Kimbela gave a half smile that made her look really concerned for me.

"Sorry, not a creepy beepy dream. We have been invited to the welcoming feast." Kimbela looked like there was more. I frowned at her.

"Anything else happen while I was 'out'?" I asked. Now both Kimbela and Glenys looked uncertain which made my stomach tie itself into several celtic knots.

"Glenys…Kimbela…what. happened." My voice dropped, warning them not to test me. Nothing came, no answer, not even a glance towards me.

"Girls…please this is scaring me."

"Amdír thinks you've had some super vision. One so powerful it caused you to faint." Kimbela admitted sheepishly, looking down at her thigh.

"Wha-why-huh?" I garbled, and nothing intelligent at that.

"On the bright side, I have explained to Glenys that this whole prince thing had nothing to do with you." Kimbela smiled at me but glared at Glenys who gave an embarrassed smile and a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah…sorry about that, it probably didn't help you with your whole fainting thing…"

I looked at her and gave her a friendly smile. "You're forgiven, now can I please sit up?"

I was helped up and changed into dry clothing, (a simple tunic and trousers) while Kimbela and Glenys both debated about the best course of action. Both agreed I should not be forced into a marriage.

"It's just one thing after another isn't it." Glenys commented, still trying to get her head around the idea of an 'arranged' marriage. At this point I was seriously hoping I had misheard Amdír.

"We have to go." I interjected after hearing Glenys suggest we just stay in our room for the feast. "Or they will know we were listening in."

"We could, but can't we just say you saw it in the vision and you were so shocked you fainted?" Glenys asked, perking up.

"We could…but that might not stop the betrothal…oh bugger." I groaned. The sun was starting to descend, meaning it was the afternoon. The feast would be held in but a few hours or so and I was praying hard for a miracle.

We were silent for a moment, sitting cross legged on the floor in a circle, until Glenys lamented

"How did all of this happen…why did it happen to us? It was so abrupt like…I don't know, I don't know what to make of all of this."

I caught her questioning gaze and felt my bottom lip quiver in resonating sadness and frustration. I felt like I should be the one with the answer, I knew more about the lore of this world than them, yet I didn't - I had no answers for them, and in that moment, it crushed my soul.

"I…I honestly don't know!" I trembled, feeling my voice vibrate from holding back sobs. "I honestly don't f****** know. I feel like this should be a dream, but the reality I knew is the dream. This doesn't make sense!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. I rested my forehead in my palms and let the tears fall freely, letting all my pent up worry and frustration and confusion leave my being with every shudder that wracked my body. Arms came and wrapped around my shoulders as Glenys hugged me.

"Hey, it's alright Gee." She soothed as she rocked me back and forth gently. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

It did not escape my notice that the back of my neck was getting dripped on.

"It's not you Glenys. It's this whole situation." I sniffed. The truth was, I missed home, but at the same time…I didn't. It was an alien feeling. Home was where you where supposed to want to be, yet I wanted to be here. I just wanted to know my parents were okay, that was all. Once I knew that, I would happily live here for the remainder of my days. I dried my eyes, sat up straight and returned the hug, as now Glenys was weeping silent tears. There was a third sniff from my other side. Kimbela was reduced to tears too.

"Hey, come here." I whispered, opening my arm to her and she shuffled over and nestled herself into my side. We three sat on the floor for a while, weeping out of fear and uncertainty.

"I know what you mean though. I too feel like this world should be a dream, yet all my instincts and senses are screaming at me that this is very much real." Kimbela sighed, running her fingers through her hair and huffing.

"But the question I have, is what happened in that blank in our memories that we ALL have."

We all fell silent, pondering on Kimbela's observation.

I felt dread build up inside me. In a way, that blank was like not knowing what the future held. You want to know it so badly, until you knew it.

"We _all_ have one, a blank that is, we _all_ have these dreams where we hear that eerie beeping. We can _all_ produce weapons from nowhere and so far have lived through two Orc attacks…" I thought out loud. "I mean, what if we truly have fallen into another dimension, another living, breathing world. Are we better off finding a way back? Or remaining here?"

"Can I be honest with ye?" Glenys asked quietly. Kimbela and I nodded. "I'm actually more afraid to find out why we have all those things, than just letting them be. I won't lie, this place scares me. Elves, swimming pools in trees, creepy orcs and a moody King who wants to marry his son off to an almost stranger is not something I have come across before, but I feel alive here all the same." Her voice was a mix between sorrow and excitement. Like she was scared to live in this strange new world, but felt invigorated by the newness all the same.

"What if that blank is protecting us from something…nasty. What if finding out what we can't remember will only cause us harm?" She added.

"I feel alive here too, I like this place a lot." Kimbela smiled, leaning her elbows on her crossed legs and resting her chin in her hands.

"You mean Mr. Handsome." Glenys teased, winking at her. I giggled with suggestive playfulness.

"Yeah…he is part of the reason I like it here." Kimbela admitted without shame. "But have you ever felt so at peace? Not that killing those weird dudes out there is peaceful, but there is a tranquility here, a feeling of being able to relax and just being able to… _be_."

Even I had to admit, I liked the ambience in Lorien. There was no rush, nothing urgently calling for our attention. It was as if we had all hit a hiatus by entering this world, a lull that was more powerful than my wish to return home. There was a long pause before she spoke again.

"I don't know how, or why we ended up here, but I believe everything happens for a reason. Maybe we weren't fulfilling our full potential in 'our world', and so we were sent here to do just that."

Kimbela's logic was beyond belief. It brought a gentle smile to my lips.

"Yeah, 'cos we're too awesome for a world with just humans!" Glenys cheered, punching her fist into the air in triumph. Kimbela and I gave each other a look which said 'she's crazy' and then promptly burst out laughing. As we had come to learn over the past ten days, she was crazy, but that was what was endearing about her. Yes she had a temper, but everyone did. Hers was just more…pronounced.

"Why did we leave it so long to talk about this?" I asked, still giggling at Glenys who was now singing 'Hey Brother' and dancing with her hands.

"I dunno. Too scared of what we may have found out? But I think we should re-visit this once we have a bit more information." Kimbela said, trying to sound serious while fighting the laughs she wa trying to keep in'.

"Sounds about right." I agreed.

Someone knocked on the door and the sound was like knelling bells to my ears. My momentary happiness was swept under the bed in a matter of seconds, and reality hit me once again like the sting of a whip.

My smile left my face when Vanya popped her head around the door and asked if we were ready to be dressed and made up for the feast. She also asked how I was. I lied and said I was fine. I was far from it. I had a million and one things going on in my mind. Primarily, how I was going to avoid getting betrothed. Was there any mention of Prince Amroth that I could recall? Nope. Nothing.

Vanya, Estelwen and Nessima worked tirelessly for an hour, picking out clothing, rinsing our hair with different oils and our faces where given all sorts of treatments.

"~My Lady you look troubled.~" Vanya said to me as I gazed out the window. I shook my head and said I was just tired. But the looks I received told me no-one there believed me. My hair and skin had been fussed over for so long I was actually looking forward to seeing what they had decided to dress me in. Both Kimbela and Glenys where in light blue dress or trousers and a top. I began to wonder where mine was when there was another knock on the door. One of the kings personal servants entered, bowing before handing what looked like a dress to Nessima. I gulped.

"~Oh it's beautiful! The Lady Gunda will look stunning in this! The King has excellent taste.~" Nessima and Vanya practically cooed over the dress, turning to me and holding up the garment. My stomach turned several summersaults at once. Between her delicate finger tips, Nessima was holding up…well I could only describe it as a wedding dress of sorts. It was white with a silver shimmery effect running through it, and gold and green trim and embroidery cascading down off the shoulders, down the bodice and fluttering to the hem.

"~Um…why is that for me?~" I asked, feeling in this one instance it was okay to ask for something…plain. "~I do rather prefer what you have dressed my sisters in.~"

Vanya gave me that motherly look she was really quite good at.

"~The King has requested you wear this for meeting his son.~"

I began to feel sick. I must have turned green because Kimbela rushed forward and pulled me from my chair.

"She needs air."

I stumbled out and sucked in a breath of fresh crisp air, but it did not ease that horrible feeling, made worse by my back beginning to ache a little. Due to all the time lying in bed no doubt. Just then, a most wonderful and foolish idea came to me. Glancing down at the plain light green garb and earth brown leggings I was currently in, I found my desire to wear that dress lessen even more.

"I need to get out of here." I said, and without warning, my legs carried me off in a direction that was unknown to all bar my feet.

"What? What do you mean! Come back here." Kimbela said, sounding flabbergasted as she pursued me. I picked up the pace as I saw the staircase that led down to ground coming up ahead.

"I need to get out of here." Was all I answered her with as I whizzed down the stairs.

"Gunda, please think about this, its almost dark!" Kimbela cried out, catching the attention of many other elves around who took notice of my intended flight.

A horn blew, possibly sounding my escape and my legs took off. I leapt from the steps, landing badly on my feet, causing me to grunt and hiss as my right lower leg burst into flaming pain, but I pushed on, running full pelt for the forest. Guards yelled for me to stop, both in elvish and Westron. With one quick glance behind me I saw Haldir restraining Kimbela and another holding back a thrashing Glenys. What I was doing was irrational, not one of my usual practices but I didn't care. I was running, and I was not going to stop.

I kept running. Running to escape a fate that might not have even formed into anything. Surely Amroth had a lady love. But who was she and where was she? As I ran, my right leg complained and the dull ache in my back turned into a ferocious tingling that just seemed to intensify the further into the trees I ran. The sun had about an hour left in the sky before setting. I had to get out of the forest by then. Where would I go? Rivendell…Elrond was sure to help me…he was like that. Wasn't he? I'd send word to Kimbela and Glenys once I was there. I suddenly felt overwhelming guilt wash over me. What was I doing just leaving them there…alone.

 _'Turn around, you cannot abandon them!'_ My mind screamed.

The tingling in my back suddenly shifted from my spine to my left side. I came to a stop, and turned to face the way I had come. The tingling slowly shifted to my right side. I turned to face what had been my direction of travel and sure enough it shifted again. Something inside me told me to go in the direction of the 'tingling'. I glanced in through the trees, off-course from Rivendell and further away from Caras Galadhon, but I got the feeling I should just…be there.

 _'Why am I here? Why am I in Middle Earth in the first place. Gifted with a magic weapon, unless it is to aid them.'_

I looked between the direction I wanted to follow, and the direction I felt I should go.

 _'So far the tingling is only around orcs…'_

And with that I made my mind up.

Clenching my jaw I turned and followed the tingling which was taking me north east. I sprinted along the grassy tracks, using the tingling as a sort of compass. If it was directly over my spine I was on the right 'path'. Suddenly the tingling exploded, engulfing my whole back. Rage surged in my veins (something I had never felt before and it honestly terrified me) and I let out a horrific, battle like cry as I ran full tilt ahead, pulled forth both axes as they appeared and jumped off a large boulder as everything around me turned red.

Below the boulder was a gravely path where, just out of sight of from where I had been, a small company of elves on horse back were riding towards Caras Galadhon.

They looked up at me in shock, some even drawing their weapons as I jumped over their heads. I raised my axe high above me, my eyes fixed just beyond a tall elf on an elegantly clad black horse. I just cleared the tall elf's head (he ducked too which helped) as a snarl ripped through the air and an orc sprang forth from the bushes I was jumping for. The orc came to an unfortunate end…at the end of my axe. I pulled the blades from its mostly severed neck, blood spraying everywhere and soaking the bottom of my dress and trousers. Commands were shouted and horns blew as more of the foul creatures of Sauron and Morgoth's creation emerged seemingly from nowhere. I whirled around, a growl ripping from my throat as I engaged any orc near me in combat, ruthlessly cutting them down one after the other. The elves made quick work of the other orcs. These orcs had a bit more fight in them than the previous group. Their defences where better and I quickly discovered my defence was not my strong point. Blocking and parrying with two axes and no shield was trickier than I had anticipated, but something, some dark, raging force inside me pushed me on, and I became more aggressive in my attacks.

Suddenly, a spears blade impaled an orc right beside me, one I hadn't seen. Furious that Kimbela had followed me I turned around to take her to task, when I came face to face with a tall (very tall, about six foot), dark haired elf, the one I had jumped over in fact. He wore a simple golden circlet, bright gleaming armour with deep purple robes and cloak. He bore a fierce expression and a small amount of blood had spattered his right cheek. He had a narrow oval face with chiselled cheekbones, pointed chin and sturdy jawline, large dark blue eyes spaced evenly apart and accentuated by perfectly arched eyebrows that seemed to follow the natural curve of his perfectly straight and pointed nose. He kept his mouth closed in a thin straight line, and his long flowing black hair and straight posture gave off a sense of regality, of power. He was truly amazing to behold. For a moment I thought he was Gil-Galad, the High-Elvenking of the Ñoldor, but now was not the time to stop and ask 'Hey, are you Gil-Galad?', my frenzied brain was in a hundred other places…like killing orcs and trying not to get killed myself, and trying to save these elves. Yet, I stopped a moment and admired him, and he in turn looked at me with foreboding and curiosity.

I had not lost my sense of what was happening around me, despite admiring this devastatingly handsome elf. I decapitated a foe that came growling and snapping at me from the side. I didn't even look, I just swung my arm out and the blade sliced right through its neck. At this, the dark haired elf raised a curious brow at me before we simultaneously nodded, broke eye contact and went back to the fight.

I knew nothing of this elf, but consciously and subconsciously I was keeping an eye on him. Not that he needed it. Gosh he was doing an amazing job of slaying the onslaught of Sauron's servants. Suddenly my name could be heard, cried out at the top of several lungs as the sound of hooves came drumming down the gravelly path from around the corner. I only caught a glimpse of the Galadhrim warriors, and no doubt Kimbela and Glenys, as I swung around and engaged another orc in combat. I made light work of him, but the opponent after him was not going to be taken down so easily. Before I had properly seen him, I was flying through the air.

I slammed into the wall of earth, rock and tree roots, the wind knocked out of me I barely defended myself when he came for me again. With my weapon just out of reach, the orc took full advantage of my lack of defence. He grabbed me by the collar of my garb and pulled me up, slamming me into the rock behind me once again. I grimaced in pain, my vision blurring for a moment. Once my eyes focused, I saw him in a lot more detail than I wanted to. Grey brown wrinkled and pierced skin, not much hair to speak of and crooked, brown rotting teeth that leered at me from behind dry cracked lips. I didn't think much before I reached forward and grabbed the collar of his shabby clothing, and pulled our heads together, smacking my forehead into his flattened nose. The sickening yet satisfying crunch and agonised squawk that followed meant my forehead had hit it's target. The orc let go of me, staggering back and clutching his nose as black blood poured down over his fingers. I swiftly retrieved my axes and crossed my arms before bringing the blades together in front of me, cutting his head in half. Blood spurted forth and he remained on his feet for a second, and then he flopped to the ground.

Three new orc's took his place. I huffed, looking at each one in utter disbelief.

"Stay. Out. Of. This. FOREST!" I yelled, ducking out of the way of one orc swiping its crooked sword at my neck. Straightening up, I kicked the orc in the chest so he fell to the ground. With that one out of the way, I slashed through another orc's armour, ripping a massive gaping wound in its chest. I crossed my axes above my head, catching the third orcs blade as he tried to cleve my skull in half. His weapon came down with such force I was brought to my knees. With a loud grunt I pushed back. He obviously wasn't expecting that, because he stumbled back and fell onto an elf's sword who had approached to aid me.

"Hannon le." I nodded at the elvish knight in silver armour and blue under tunic and cape. He returned my nod and I notice his eyes focused on something behind me. I swung around in a circle, smacking the flat of my blade into the first orc's face, snapping his neck as he stared at me.

"Edraith enni!"

An urgent cry for help caught my attention. I twisted around to see one elf lying on the ground, sword just out of reach. He was light haired and even just his profile looked like King Amdír. The orc that loomed above him had a gnarly misshapen club 'decorated' with a large metal spike at the top of it, raised above his head. At that very same moment, I noticed another menacing orc coming up behind the dark haired elf too. I had a split second to figure out what to do. My mind was screaming that both the elves in danger were very, very important. Amroth and Gil-Galad, and even if they weren't I still felt an obligation to protect them. With one axe in each hand, I flung one at the orc that was advancing on 'Gil-Galad', bringing it down instantly and my other axe hurtled through air hitting the club wielding orc in the head. I dashed across and helped the elf to his feet, pulling my weapon from the recently deceased orcs head.

"~Are you alright?~" I asked the shaken elf. He looked around in a daze before nodding and thanking me. I bolted across to retrieve my other weapon but a shrill cry, once again, caught my attention. To my utter horror, I saw Kimbela locked in the arms of an overly manky and strong looking orc.

"Kimbela!" I panicked as I charged at her assailant (with only one axe), leaping off the ground and jumping on to its back.

"Gunda!" Glenys and another called, possibly Amdír but I was not really paying any attention to who was calling my name. I wrapped my arms around the orcs neck in a tight head lock and squeezed, the intention being to cut off air to his brain so he would let go of my friend. He did the latter, but he quickly grabbed hold of my clothes and some of my hair and pulled me over his shoulder and cast me to the ground with a painful 'omph'.

An agonisingly painful shriek that would have shattered glass ripped from my throat as a bone breaking amount of pressure was exerted on my lower right leg, half way between the knee and the ankle bone. It had stamped on my leg! In fear and pain I chucked my axe towards his head but missed because my vision had doubled and blurred due to the agony. He deflected the blade, seemingly with his forearm. My heart rate picked up, my breathing quickly becoming hyperventilation as he raised a rusty sword above his head with every intent to finish me off. I whimpered, covering my face with my arms, awaiting my death.

There was a sudden squeal and the pressure on my leg was lifted, causing me to cry out again. I lowered my arms to see the dark haired elf finishing off the orc. He withdrew his spear from the corpse and quickly knelt by my side, as did several others for that matter of fact, Kimbela and Glenys on the other side to my rescuer.

"~Stay still, do not move.~" Spoke the dark haired elf. His voice was soft and gently assertive, making me want to comply to his order without further question, despite having a tree root digging uncomfortably into my back.

"Oh my god, Gee, are you okay?" Glenys asked, holding my face in her hands as I began to tremble uncontrollably. With the adrenaline seeping from my veins, the realisation of just how stupid my actions had been dawned on me. Where the recklessness had come from I did not know, but it scared me to think that sensing an orc pack had sent me off into what I could only describe as a frenzy.

Glenys hissed as her eyes caught sight of my leg.

"Right, that's a definite broken leg."

"Are you sure?" I asked, my breaths laboured with the effort of not crying and still shaking from fright as the fighting madness fizzled out. I knew it was broken, I swear I heard the snap, but I wanted to know how bad it was.

"Yeah…the bone's sticking out of your leg. It's broken."

My chest heaved and I could taste the bile coming up my throat. I couldn't complain! I had my answer, but I had not expected _that_ answer. It didn't help that I was shaking from shock at how…out of control I had been. I knew I was sensible, but my actions had been plain irrational. Yet I felt like it couldn't have been avoided.

"Damn it girl, I said no broken legs!" Kimbela half teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"How far is it to Caras Galadhon?" The dark hared elf asked. It came to me that this elf spoke Westron.

"Half an hour, but she may not make it!" Glenys was panicking, and I was trying to breathe through the anguish that pulsated in my leg and worked its way up to the base of my spine.

"How so?" The dark haired elf asked, looking at Glenys.

"The break is such that the anterior tibial artery could have been punctured or severed. I can't be certain but she's loosing a lot of blood!"

 _'Well that's exactly what you want to hear. 'hey you're bleeding out!'.'_ I thought to myself. The knowledge of my own mortality was slow to settle in. I felt my heartbeat pick up, my lungs shivered and contracted at the thought of dying, of sinking into an unknown darkness but the pain overshadowed my fear of bleeding out at that very moment in time.

"I have sent for a healer but we should start getting on our way." King Amdír spoke, bringing me back from my momentary lull as he too came and knelt on one knee beside me.

"~What were you thinking Lady Gunda?!~" He scolded me as he looked down at me with worry and something akin to anger in his grey eyes.

"We need to straighten her leg and make a splint. I need straight thick sticks and rope to tie around it." Kimbela said as she examined my broken limb.

"Kimbela what are you thinking of doing?" I squeaked, panic evident my voice and I wasn't going to hide it.

"I'm going to have to straighten your leg so I can give you a make shift cast. Can I have some help here please?"

Without hesitation, the dark haired elf and Glenys shifted along and leaned over the lower half of my body. Amdír kept my concentration elsewhere while Kimbela and the elf worked on my leg. They were currently cutting the material loose from around my leg. Goodbye trousers. Glenys scolded me for my reckless actions, as did Amdír, but he thanked me all the same for saving his sons life.

 _'So it was Amroth…'_ I mused.

"Okay, three, two, one!" Kimbela instructed.

I shrieked, tears spilling down my cheeks, as pain shot up my leg through my hip and up my spine. The sound of crunching bone did not help either as they extended my leg in the hopes the bone would 'pop' back into place. I squeezed someones hand, I didn't know whose, but I guessed it was Amdír's seeing as no one cried out in pain.

"~You have a strong grip my Lady.~" Amdír exhaled, shaking his hand slightly when I released it.

"~I'm sorry.~" I sniffed, realising that the pain was ebbing away to a dull ache quicker than it should. It probably wouldn't last long though.

"~By the Valar!~" Someone exclaimed, causing everyone to look down at my exposed leg. Not my finest moment I must admit. Having lots of men (or elves) gawping at ones broken and blood-covered leg could never be considered a 'fine moment'.

"What? What's happened?" I asked, not paying attention to which language I was speaking in.

"Gee…your leg…it's healing!" Glenys' jaw hung open as she stared at my lower body.

"What do you mean? It's broken, healing takes weeks!" I protested, confused as to what she meant by my leg was suddenly 'healed'.

"Aha…Not anymore!" Glenys proclaimed in amazement. "Do you feel any pain? At all like?" She continued. I was too afraid to move it, it wasn't that I didn't trust them but I was not prepared to cause myself unnecessary pain! Suddenly, I felt light pressure on the spot where that brute had stamped on my leg.

"Hey who's doing that?" I queried.

"Me." Came Kimbela's chirpy voice though it was a few notes lower than her cheeky self. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes."

"Is it painful?"

"N-no…I feel the pressure, but no pain what so ever." I answered after a brief pause where I had gathered my thoughts on how to respond. My mind couldn't compute what was happening. I was still staring at the skies, trying not to move. But discovering I was in no discomfort when Kimbela applied pressure to the injury, I lifted my head to get a better look. Glenys seemed to think I wanted to sit full upright, and so quickly aided me in sitting.

I let out a wild gasp when I saw my lower half. Okay, the tunic and trousers was ruined with blood stains and big ones at that, but my leg didn't look too bad…which was scary. It was straight, and whole. No hole from where the bone had supposedly been poking out, just a dark patch of really bad bruising with a few streaks of blood from where someone had tried to wipe it off. The skin was black in the centre, right over where there was still a little bit of throbbing, and the black faded out to purple, to brown then a vomit green colour just brushing the outer edges. I looked at it in awe, my jaw hung open. My eyes flitted from Kimbela to Glenys who both had similar, awe-struck expressions painted on their faces.

"Amazing…you have the ability to self heal. Few elves have such power." The dark haired elf stated, looking at me with the gentlest of expressions, warm and welcoming. If he were to ask for a hug there would have been nothing holding me back, that was how comfortable his presence made me feel.

"Oh…we're not elves." Glenys decided to butt in, but her tone was polite so there was no fear of insulting this elf…I hoped. The dark hired elf looked at her, a surprised, but still pleasant expression washing over his features.

"~Daughters of men. Though they arrived on these shores from beyond the stars not half a moons cycle ago.~" Amdír explained and the nameless elf raised a brow.

"~It appears I shall have to hear more of their story when we reach Caras Galadhon.~"

"~We are more than willing to share it.~" I chirped, my voice suddenly taking on a tone a little higher than usual.

"~You speak elvish like a native.~" His voice laced with curiosity, making me blush from head to toe for having spoken in elvish.

I was afraid to walk on my leg, despite its self healing miracle, we didn't know just how well it had healed. So I found myself being scooped up in the dark haired elf's strong arms. He carried me as if I were light as a feather.

I was becoming more and more convinced he was Gil-Galad. Dark hair, the circlet, the spear that one of his guards now carried. But then again if I was wrong that could be deathly embarrassing. The elf didn't waste time in lifting me up onto his horses saddle and in next to no time he was astride his steed behind me. I was surprised Amdír did not fuss over who I rode with. Perhaps my escape attempt had put me in his bad books? That was all too likely.

"~We make for Caras Galadhon~" The elf commanded once the Galadhrim company and his own had assembled, and we set off.

Being seated side saddle meant of course that in order not to fall off, I had to hold onto him. He didn't seem to object to me linking my arms diagonally across his chest, (one over his shoulder the other under). I found I balanced better with my head leaning on his chest, and without thinking, I did so. He didn't seem to mind this either.

"What became of your weapons My Lady?" He asked after about five minutes of silence, in Westron, which for some odd reason was reassuring, because I guessed not many elves here present spoke it.

"Oh…they, um, disappear as soon as we are out of danger." I explained. "Hard to believe I know, but I tell the truth." I added because there was no way to explain how they simply vanished and make it believable, and it made me feel better for some odd reason.

"I do not disbelieve you My Lady. You possess the ability to self heal. It does not come as a shock to hear you have other magical abilities." His voice rang with sincerity, adding to his grand yet down-played persona. His arm that came around my back was firm and held me in place, while his other rested gently on my waist to keep me from falling forward, yet none of it felt…creepy. I didn't enjoy being a damsel in distress, but again like when Orophin carried me, the feeling of being treated like a lady was nice.

"I hope I'm not being rude when I ask this, but where have you been traveling from?" I asked shyly, almost half muffling my sentence in his rich cloth and armour.

"We have traveled from Lindon. We are escorting King Amdír's son back." His voice was soothing with a melodious intone to it. It was one of those voices that conjured a smile to ones lips regardless of your previous mood. I knew this to be true as a slight smile graced my own lips, though no one could see it.

"Who's we?" I asked, equally shy again and mentally scolding myself for being so blunt with him. _'What if he is a lord?.'_

He let out a solitary laugh before he answered me.

"I am Gil-Galad." He spoke softly and very nonchalantly, as if he did not see his own importance.

 _'Well…thats…embarrassing.'_

"Eru Illuvatar! The High Elvenking of the Ñoldor!" I squeaked under my breath, feeling my heart beat race. I suddenly felt so inadequate to be sharing the same horse as him that I got all embarrassed and blushed again. My new found embarrassment caused me to loosen my hold around his chest and at that he chuckled to himself, making me all the more self conscious.

"The very same My Lady. May I know your name?"

I must have looked as red as a tomato at this point due to all the embarrassed flushes I felt rushing though my body.

"Gunda, My Lord King. Gunda-Toril." I answered with a little more oomph to my voice.

"What an unusual name. Beautiful, but unusual." Gil-Galad mused, more to himself than anyone else.

Our attentions where drawn in different directions when one of his guards came up beside us to talk to him, and Kimbela had fallen back to talk to me. She told me never to do such a thing again for the moment I ran, the horn blew signalling an orc sighting.

We reached Caras Galadhon three quarters of an hour later and the sun had set some time ago. The healer had met us half way and insisted on checking on me before we were allowed to continue on our journey. Our path was lit by blue crystal lamps that hung glowing from the tree branches and in the archways of staircases and home windows. My heart began thrumming in my chest as any elves who where in sight bowed their heads to not only their king, but the High Elven-King too, and I was in front of him on his horse with my cheek pressed up against his chest! Oh wouldn't this be great gossip for the next week if not two…wait did elves even gossip? Well it would certainly be a topic for discussion over the dinner table if nothing else, a human covered in dirt and blood on the high kings steed.

We reached the main courtyard and I could see the illuminated staircase that wound around the tree that led to our room in the distance. I felt Gil-Galad move and I let go of him to let him slide out of the saddle. To my pleasant surprise, he turned and offered me his hands to help me down. Or so I thought, because when I began to slide off the saddle myself, he swiftly manoeuvred his arms so I suddenly found myself in his arms once again. As if I didn't have enough to be embarrassed about already, but I secretly liked him carrying me.

"My lord king, please, I'm sure someone else can help me inside." I protested lightly, trying to be polite, while he began walking towards Amdír, Glenys and Kimbela who stood waiting to move in the direction of our chambers.

"My Lady, I must insist in aiding you. There is no cause for you to be timid around me." His tone was jovial but serious at the same time, making me follow his decision without question.

"My lord king, I am not worthy so much as to have shared this short journey on the same horse!"

Gil-Galad responded with;

"My lady, you are a humble person, but you saved my life twice. If anyone is worthy, it is without a doubt you."

His words made me blush a deep crimson colour. Being complimented like that by none other that Gil-Galad himself had that effect on a girl. We joined Amdír and the others, where Haldir took over the duty of carrying me.

"~Thank you~" I said, smiling at the Kings as we made our way up to our room.

I was washed all over again, scrubbed from head to toe by Vanya, Estelwen and Nessima. I made an attempt to walk from the bathroom to the bedroom. I succeeded, but at an agonisingly slow pace. With each step I worried that my leg would snap, and the odd pulsating didn't help either. Getting dressed was a fun challenge, I kept wobbling and throwing my hands out to try and catch something to steady my balance. I didn't have any say in my attire. The feast was still on, just delayed. So I still had to wear the white, silver, gold and green dress. What amused me was that everyone, bar Kimbela and Glenys, thought I had run to go and fight orcs. That I had simply sensed them and gone off to slay them, which was possibly half true but it had not been my original intention.

"~Oh you look beautiful Lady Gunda!~" The elven ladies exclaimed, looking over their handy work. My hair was weaved into an elaborate crown of braids with enough hair left over to cascade over my shoulders and back. The dress was gorgeous and dare I say it, comfortable. Now that the dress was on me, it looked more like a spring dress, but I still couldn't shake the feeling it hinted at a wedding dress.

"~Now you look ready for the feast.~" Nessima chirped as they led us out to be escorted to the dining hall.

We were met outside by an embarrassed looking trio of brothers.

"Whats wrong Haldir?" I asked, an uneasy feeling growing in my stomach. Haldir looked apologetically at Kimbela and Glenys who stood either side of me for support before he spoke.

"There is to be no feast tonight my Ladies."

My head pulled back in shock. Why was this bad news? This was great news! No feast, no meeting the Prince, avoiding that whole fiasco for another day, whoo!

"However,"

My stomach hit the floor like it was filled with lead. Haldir's 'however' spelled doom in my mind.

"He wishes for Lady Gunda to join him, his son and the High King for a private dinner."

I was now struggling to keep my mouth shut. "Kimbela and Glenys are invited, aren't they?" I asked hopefully, my face brightening a little. Haldir looked even more apologetic as he shook his head.

"I am afraid not My Lady, just you. But The Lady Galadriel has extended an invitation to both Lady Kimbela and Lady Glenys to join her for tonights evening meal."

I wanted to faint, I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, I wanted something, anything to happen to stop me from going to a dinner ALONE with the King and his company. Although Gil-Galad would be nice company, I presumed I would not be given the chance to talk to him very much.

Durning my moment of silence Glenys had started asking why. Why this and why that, 'You can't expect her to go alone!' and other excuses like 'She needs us, she has had a traumatic evening.' but all Haldir had for an answer is 'I'm sorry my Lady, I have my orders' and 'I do not know My Lady.' I ran my hand down my face, panic seizing my heart. This could be nothing, I could have misheard them, then again why would I be invited to a dinner and not my sisters? So something had to be going on. A hand came to rest on my shoulder and I whipped my head round to see Kimbela smiling at me with her lively kind eyes sparkling.

"You will be fine. He cannot do anything without your consent. And if all else fails, make something up." She chirped, putting me in a slightly better mood as I was gracefully lifted into Orophin's arms as he carried me to my destination. I glanced over his shoulder at Haldir who stood with Kimbela, his arm around her shoulder and Glenys who was talking to Kimbela and it looked for all the world like she was throwing a hissy fit. I mouthed 'help me!' as we turned the corner and my friends were no longer in sight. I was on my own from here on in and with every foot step Orophin took, I felt the knot in my stomach tighten, like an impending signal of doom.

* * *

Sindarin - English

Hannon le - Thank you.

Edraith enni - Save me.


	7. Chapter 7 - Feast for Four

**I found I cannot reply to some comments (or I simply can't figure out how to) So I will reply at the end of chapters until I have figured out how to do it properly!**

* * *

FEAST FOR FOUR

We entered the hall which had been decked out in all of Lorien's finery. The silverware had been polished to within an inch of their lives, new candles burned and as usual, there was not a speck of dust to be seen. This being said, there were only four places set at the far end of the table. It looked like there may well have been a feast for the realm intended, but the orc attack and or me running away had cancelled it or postponed it. Neither making me feel any better about it.

Standing in a row beside the table, where the three royals. All clean and dressed in their finery, ready for a feast for four. Orophin continued to walk to the head of the hall and I began to wonder, if Amdír was going to propose I marry his son, why was Gil-Galad here too? I suppose one couldn't just turn around and say 'Hey, welcome to Lorien now go eat your welcoming dinner on your own.' Somewhere in the back of my mind I was trying to convince myself that nothing was going to happen. I was perfectly safe, my honour was not going to be put at risk.

Orophin reached the line of royals and I was carefully set down on my feet, they tingled at the contact with the ground but I ignored it. Thanking Orophin for aiding me, he bowed and left. Leaving me alone with a growing uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, weighing me down like a stone. I turned to the Lords and curtsied, instantly regretting it as my leg cracked loudly, causing two of them to step forward incase I needed help. Which I didn't, thank the Valar.

"~Lady Gunda. Thank you for joining us on such short notice.~" King Amdír spoke. I really didn't know what to say, so I kept my mouth shut and nodded to him with a strained smile on my lips.

"~May I formally introduce you to The High-King, Gil-Galad.~" Amdír continued.

The High-King was in a royal purple blue fur trimmed knee length tunic with subtle gold embroidery. His skin was pale and healthy and clean. There was not a hair out of place on his head where the circlet still sat. His dark eyes fell on me and he smiled kindly.

"~My Lord King.~" I bowed again, only to have him take my hand, kissing my knuckles and ask that I rise.

"~My Lady, the pleasure is mine. I must confess my curiosity has been sparked by your story, however I had hoped to talk to all three of you about it.~" He spoke kindly, his voice inviting like a sirens song.

"~I am sure we can arrange that My Lord King. They were a bit dismayed to hear there was no feast tonight.~"

"~There is always tomorrow My Lady, fear not.~" He smiled.

"~How true My Lord~" I smiled in return. Already he had settled my nerves to the point that I felt comfortable being here. He let go of my hand and I turned to face Amdír once again who now gestured to his son.

"~And this is my son Amroth.~"

Armoth was the spiting image of his father. Tall, white blonde hair, grey ashen eyes, but he smiled a lot more than Amdír did. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles with a bit more gusto that Gil-Galad, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"~A pleasure meeting you Lady Gunda.~" He spoke politely with a smile.

"~The pleasure is mine My prince.~" I replied courteously. "~I am glad you are home safe.~" I added with a smile.

"~I am glad for that myself. I am sure the whole escort from Lindon is grateful to you, fair Lady. Your courageousness and swift actions saved all our lives.~" He said sincerely, causing a blush to quickly creep up onto my cheeks and I glanced down at the floor for a split second to try and quell it.

"~I…eh…Thank you?~" I raised an eyebrow, wondering if thanking him for his compliment was the right thing to do. Plus, he still had to let go of my hand.

"~Come, let us eat.~" Amdír gestured to the seats which had now been pulled out for us. Amroth let go of my hand and swiftly moved to sit with Gil-Galad on the other side of the table. Amdír sat at the head and I sat to his left, looking at the new elves in awkward silence while our food was served to us. Roast potatoes, grilled peppers, garlic fried mushrooms and plenty of salad. I felt my stomach grumble, not audibly thankfully. I picked out what I wanted and the smiling serving elf dished it up for me. Three others did the same for the Kings and Prince. I felt shy asking for what I wanted, and by the time my plate was put in front of me my face was hot with embarrassment.

If anything so far made me feel better, it was overhearing that the feast was postponed due to a shipment of food never making it to Lorien. I was glad I was not to blame for it, as it must have been a great inconvenience to everyone.

"~So what brings you to our beautiful realm?~" Amroth asked me, his elbows on the table and hands clasped together under his chin as he leaned forward. My eyes widened as I realised he was talking to me and I had just popped a grape in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed it nervously before making an utter hash of an explanation.

"~I…well…we, erm awoke just north of your realms boarder two weeks ago. I don't know who or what _brought_ us here…if anything.~" I mumbled, quickly picking out another grape, chewing it to try and elevate the discomfort I felt with three pairs of eyes on me. Gil-Galad gave me a friendly but curious smile.

"~You mean to say you simply appeared?~"

"~It would seem that way, yes My Lord.~" I answered quietly.

We spent most of the 'feast' talking about what Glenys, Kimbela and I had done before being found by the Marchwardens, how we had occupied ourselves over the past fortnight, including both orc attacks, prior to the one that day, and I briefly spoke on where we had come from. Trying to explain that we had countries rather than realms, and that we all three had been in Sweden when we simply 'appeared'. Amdír quickly identified Sweden as my home 'realm'.

"~We spoke of the etymology of your names. Lady Kimbela's name is after a 'Germanic Goddess' and Lady Glenys' is an 'Irish' name. Which leaves this…Sweden to be yours.~"

I nodded my head in satisfaction with his explanation, amazed he had remembered such small details. I quickly moved on and asked why Amroth had been in Lindon. I got the sense from the way Amdír gave Gil-Galad sly vigilant glances from over the rim of his crystal glass, that he was not very fond of the Ñoldorin king. If that was the case then why did he let his son go to Lindon? Was it a once off?

Amroth explained that after the War of Wrath, he and his father had stayed in Lindon for a time, where he had made friends. Friends which he would reunite with every five years, to catch up with each other, to spar and do other things ellons did.

I made a mega blunder by blurting out; "~After the destruction of Beleriand?~" after Amroth mentioned the War. I only realised my mistake when Gil-Galad flashed me a thoughtful look and Amdír raised a brow, causing me to pin my gaze to the table cloth. I was fascinated by Arda's history and couldn't help myself!

"~Sounds like fun. But does the High Elven-King usually escort you home personally?~" I asked, and all three royals fell silent, stopping what they where doing, be it eating or raising their glass to their lips.

"~Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude!~" Panic shot up my spine, causing me to unintentionally shrink into myself a little. I was frightened by their joint reaction. 'Why did they all pause?' I asked myself as I looked to each elf in turn.

"~No, I do not.~" Gil-Galad finally spoke after a tense few seconds. "~I came because I received word from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel about a young Lady who they thought I should meet. Soon after I received a letter from King Amdír, inviting me down to meet the very same Lady.~" His tone was soft and even, but his words brought a dark foreboding to my mind. I felt my mouth dry up and I grabbed my glass and took many lengthy sips. "~A lady of foresight, as she was described to me.~" Gil-Galad continued, looking pointedly at Amdír, and Amroth kept his confused gaze on me.

I put my glass down with a trembling hand.

"~Can I have some water please?~" I asked the serving elf behind King Amdír. As the ellon filled my glass I looked to Gil-Galad and rasped an;

"~Ah…right.~"

I felt like my chest was being constricted, squeezing what composure and decorum I had left from my being. I tensed the muscles in my legs, causing my injured calf to throb in discomfort. I twiddled my thumbs in my lap, not sure how to proceed. I was certainly not going to blurt out 'Yup that would be me!'.

"~May I ask one question My Lady? Just one question.~" Gil-Galad asked in a melodious tone. My stomach clenched anxiously.

"~You wish to know what I have seen?~" I asked, not meaning to let a small squeak of fear escape too. Gil-Galad chuckled, glancing to the plate in front of him for a second before returning his dark blue eyes to me.

"~No, my Lady. I would not ask that of you.~"

I let out a quiet breath of relief. "~Thank you.~" I smiled sincerely.

"~Are you confident in what you see?~"

I had not expected that question. Not in a million years had I expected THAT question. I didn't know how to respond to it at first…because as I looked into his sincere, blue eyes, I recalled what would befall him, and I felt the cruel sting of dread lash my mind and a sudden weight crashed onto my chest to the point that for a moment I could not draw breath.

"~S-sometimes…~" I trailed off again.

"~How so?~" Amroth asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he took more interest in what we where discussing.

"~Well I…I know certain things…some more detailed than others. I do not know everything, nor will I claim to know everything.~"

Gil-Galad smiled at me as he nodded his head in thanks. I felt the knot in my stomach easing somewhat. He was easy to be around. His affable character was a rarity, a joy I was beginning to hope I could be around more.

"~But what you do see can be, and is, of vital importance. We must there-fore take steps to ensure your safety.~" Amdír spoke with an air of responsibility. It scared me how much he sounded like my dad. I shot him an alarmed glance before he added smoothly. "~And that of your sisters, of course.~"

I felt my insides twist with dreadful expectation. Dare I tell him there was no way I was going to marry his son? Should he bring it up of course. I began to physically tremble, drowning in my own thought up fears. I squashed my hands between my thighs to try and stave the shakes off but that didn't work, so I sat on my hands instead. All the while my eyes rested on the King of Lothlorien.

"~Don't look at me like that Lady Gunda. What else do you expect me to do when your actions have proven to be…irrational, and dangerous to yourself.~"

"~Well, My Lord.~" Gil-Galad interrupted, pulling Amdír's harsh gaze from me, and I could breath again. "~What precautions do you have in mind?~"

The air got trapped in my throat. He didn't know he was opening a flood gate I desperately wanted to keep shut. I clenched my jaw to the point my teeth hurt. Amdír leaned back in his, swirling his drink in his glass, completely unaware of the utter conniptions I was having. My heart pulsated almost painfully as the eternal seconds dragged on, prolonging my torture with little hope of a miracle now.

 _'Eru save me…'_

It was Amroth who came to my rescue. I had failed to notice that his eye had been trained on me for a while, glancing at his father with an indifferent look on his face every now and then.

"~Perhaps we may take a walk and discuss this father? The Lady does look in need of air.~"

I was surprised to say the least. My erratic heart beat began to slow to it's normal pace, and I silently thanked Eru and all the Valar for this miracle.

"~I agree, a walk would do us good.~" Gil-Galad concurred, and my heart fluttered with momentary joy.

Lorien's King gracefully nodded his head once and they all rose swiftly to their feet. Amdír offered me his arm, and with a hesitant mind but unsteady legs, I took it, and was led out to the balcony that doubled as a path that encircled the structure and reached out to seemingly float between the tall trees.

I kept my eyes downcast, looking at my all too interesting shoes. They were pretty to be truthful. Fine silk with intricate beading in the form of flowers.

Beautiful as they where, my eyes drifted upwards again to the beech like trees -I had quite forgotten their name- with their smooth, silver grey bark. They felt like velvet, strangely warm and alive, I knew because I had dared touch them when out on my long walks, and on those rare occasions I had felt undeniably calm afterwards.

Without thinking much, I reached out my free hand and let my fingertips graze the soft bark, hoping to feel that same serenity again.

The tree did not disappoint. An unintentional sigh escaped my lips as I felt the pleasant wave pulse up from my point of contact with the tree. It engulfed me entirely, like a blanket wrapping around my being, slowly pushing my worry out of mind. Replaced by a floating feeling, my mind filled with images of the starry night sky, a vision of floating amongst the trees canopy, my vision spanned far into the distance, beyond the boarders of Lorien, and up beyond the skies to the star kindlers throne. In that vision I felt transcendently free.

Sucking in a deep breath, I let it out, feeling my pent-up unease diminish a little. I realised I had closed my eyes, and I found three inquisitive looking elves starring back at me when I opened them. Amdír's eyebrow had risen a little and the High-King and prince Amroth had more heedful expressions. I guessed Amdír was not too surprised by my reaction to the tree, he had after all caught me and Kimbela listening to them a fortnight ago.

"~Shall we continue?~" I squeaked as I was flooded with embarrassment. My cheeks began to burn and I could imagine how silly I looked. I turned my gaze ahead, not wanting to know they could see my embarrassment, but feeling even more daft for thinking they could not see it if I looked away.

We wandered a little further before coming to a wide platform with a prime view over the expanse of Lorien, where we stopped, and I let go of Amdír's arm, opting to stand on my own.

"~What troubles your mind My Lady?~" Some one spoke, and I was unsure if it had been Amroth or Gil-Galad. I lifted my head and looked at them both with an unintentional blank expression.

"Huh?" I said sounding as stupid as I felt. I really had to start paying more attention to my surroundings and the company I was in, or this would get beyond embarrassing very quickly.

"~You look troubled. Something weighs heavily on your mind.~" Another voice said. It was Gil-Galad who spoke this time, so Amroth must have spoken first. I nodded my head stiffly before failing miserably at convincing them I was alright.

"~I assure you my Lords, I am well.~" I said, and right on que, I tripped over the hem of my dress and stumbled forwards, perilously close to the platforms edge. Strong arms caught me by my waist, breaking my fall. I righted myself and looked at me rescuer.

"~My Lady.~" Amroth could not mask the concern in his voice, nor could I hide my shy smile of thanks.

"~Thank you, My Lord.~" I breathed heavily, still catching my breath. I caught myself gazing at him with something akin to awe. He was indeed fair as the books had said he was. I stepped away from him with a small curtsy and my heart clanged with fear. Amdír was positively beaming at this little display. My breaths quickened with the nerves now running riot in my mind and my limbs began to quiver. I felt I had not done myself any favours by falling into his son's arms, and the look Amdír now had plastered to his elven face was testimony, to my mind, of his intentions.

"~You fail to convince me that you are 'alright'.~" Amroth replied in earnest, making me smile at him even though that was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

It wasn't because I disliked the prince of Lorien, to the contrary, I found him an interesting and affable soul, it was his fathers intentions that I did not wish to encourage.

"~Tell us what troubles you my lady, we will do what we can to help.~" Gil-Galad spoke in earnest, and I believed him. For some insane reason, I believed and trusted him. His eyes conveyed a sense of security and trust, something I felt I needed now more than ever.

"~I fear…~" My mouth began before my brain could process what a mess I might have just created. I bit my tongue and awaited for someone to ask me to continue.

No one voiced the prompt, but they all three inclined their heads to say as much.

"~I…eh…I have…~"

 _'Oh for goodness sake, you've said A, now you have to say B.'_ I scolded myself.

"~I must first apologise to you, My King Amdír. I have done you the greatest of injustices, a betrayal of trust…~" I admitted shamefully while looking the King dead in the eyes. It took all the strength I had to even keep my head up. I was admitting to eves-dropping, to breaking his trust - if I ever had it in the first place. The pools of grey turned icy, and so did his voice.

"~What betrayal.~" He demanded, his voice dropping, an icy, deadly chill running through it like icicles. I flinched inwardly, afraid, but I felt I deserved it.

"~I'm…I may have…overheard what you were thinking of…doing.~" I admitted, sucking in the corner of my lip to chew it. "~I eavesdropped on your conversation with the Lord Celeborn in what I presume is your private garden. I am truly sorry and heartily apologies, but if what I heard is true, then know I cannot and will not agree to your proposition.~"

All three ellyn looked at me with either blank (or surprised in Amroths case) expressions. I continued to chew my lip and shifted from one foot to the other in nervous anticipation.

As the seconds ticked by I grew more terrified that I would incur the King of Lorien's wrath.

 _'Serves you right really'_ I reasoned with myself as I braced myself for an onslaught of scolding. Amdír looked like he was trying hard to keep his composure. His jaw had clenched and his gaze had become more piercing (if such a thing was possible to begin with) and his hands were clasped behind his back. He went to open his mouth, and I closed my eyes, afraid of the consequences. I had always been an obedient citizen, never broken the law because I feared the punishments too much. I dreaded his next words.

"~I know.~"

My breath stopped. My eyes opened and I practically gawped at Amdír.

"~Wha-how…My Lord?~"

He held up his hand and I fell silent. I looked to Gil-Galad and Amroth who both watched me carefully.

"~I noticed your sister, Kimbela, lost no doubt as she stumbled upon Lord Celeborn and I discussing certain matters. I knew there was a good chance she would alert you, as you are fluent in our mother tongue. It would appear I was not wrong. However, I did not notice your arrival, only your departure. Glenys' voice is unmistakable, even when she tries to be quiet. But I thank you for confessing your wrong doing.~"

He sounded like my father when he told me off, gentle but stern. He was forgiving me this time, but I did not assume he would be lenient next time.

"~It was the least I could do…~" I mumbled into my chest as I hung my head in shame.

There was a pause, and I felt like someone had just placed a huge basket of bricks on my shoulders, my head felt heavy and I would have happily fainted, but my dignity would not allow such embarrassment.

"~What did you over hear My lady?~" Amroth's curiosity bubbled over, I could hear it in his lilting tone and see it in his wide eyes. For a second it looked like the fact that I had broken a rule made the prince excited. I looked to Amdír for permission, and with a nod of his head, I spoke.

"~I, this is going to sound ridiculous…but I thought the King was going to suggest I marry…you, Amroth.~"

Amroth's brows raised slightly and an amused smile spread across his lips.

"~It is a reasonable solution in my mind. Both sides would have to be willing of course, but marriage offers a steadfast security, something that may not be so reliable should someone just take them under their care.~" Amdír spoke up. "~ If you were to marry my son, you and your sisters would, automatically, come under my permanent care.~"

There was a pause. Fright gripped my chest, robbing me of my breath once again. Now that I had heard his reasoning, I could begin to see his point of view. But still, why me? Why not Glenys? She would have jumped at the opportunity!

"~Other ideas where put forth, but none I felt were secure enough. Despite you knowing a lot about us, and we knowing so little about you, the danger of the Dark Lord getting his hands on you, Gunda, is a very real threat to us.~"

Then it clicked. He wanted to protect the 'seer'. I was stunned. I wished I had never sung that stupid song! It may not have made a difference in the end, but I still blamed myself now.

"~Thats not to say there isn't another plausible course of action, but we can leave that until tomorrow.~" Gil-Galad smiled. "~I think we ought to retire for the night. We have all had a very long day.~"

"~I shall escort you to your room Lady Gunda.~" Amroth chimed, offering me his arm. I took it shyly and bid King Amdír and King Gil-Galad goodnight and walked beside the prince back to my room.

We walked in pleasant silence for a little while, letting the events of that night sink in. Amdír had been much calmer about my confession than I had initially thought, but something in his words, or rather behind them, worried me slightly. Other ideas that the King felt were not viable or secure enough? Leaving marriage as the only option? They must have been pretty desperate and disagreeable suggestions.

My eyes wandered out over the edge of the floating pathway to the numerous trees with staircases spiralling up them, glowing white in the light of the moon. A few elves walked up and down them, going about their own lives - I wondered if theirs where just as complicated , if not more so, than my own?

"~How is your leg after your injury?~" The prince inquired softly, placing his hand over mine where it rested in the crook of his elbow. I glanced up at him and a self-conscious smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"~Much better than expected, thank you.~" I said, patting his hand which rested over my other hand. That action felt too familiar, too friendly and I dropped my hand and pinned my gaze ahead of me. We had only met that day!

"~I am glad to hear it, I worried it may not be fully healed when it seemingly complained at your curtsy.~"

I shrugged my shoulders and huffed. "~It sounded worse than it was.~"

He chuckled, and I didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling, or suppressing one. We were nearing the guest quarters which is where our room was.

"~May I be so bold as to request something of you? Two things, in fact.~"

I nodded slowly, unsure if he was going to ask about his fathers bold suggestion, or something else entirely. We came to a stop a little way away from my door and we turned to look at each other.

"~May I have the pleasure of meeting you and your sisters on the morrow? Perhaps for a stroll through the forest?~"

Now I was really surprised, and a broad grin spread out on my lips like a butterfly.

"~I am sure they would only be too happy to meet you.~"

"~Perfect, for I much desire to meet the Ladies who eavesdrop on my father! That was by far the most amusing part of this evening. You three are brave indeed, if not a little foolish.~" He grinned back and it only fed my own sudden giddiness. He thought it funny that we eavesdropped? Why had I feared getting betrothed to him? Apart from the fact I knew he was destined to be with another, I got the feeling he was a good one. Someone to keep a friendship with.

The prince's eyes did not loose their cheery gleam, but his lips formed a line, and I felt whatever he was going to ask next was serious.

"~It came to my attention that you do not only see the future, but the past as well.~" His voice, while still musical, had a seriousness to it now, rather dimming my good mood.

"~If I may ask a question myself my Lady, and do please tell me if you do not wish to answer.~"

'Him too?! Oh great.' I thought sarcastically, nodding all the same. He took my hands in his and looked me dead in the eyes.

"~Can you tell me the name of the elleth I have fallen in love with?~"

I opened my mouth to say 'I don't know when you meet her, but you will' when I realised…that was not what he had asked for. I cast my gaze to the side as relief washed over me. His father would have a harder time putting forth marriage now, but why did he want to know if I knew his lady loves name? Was it a test of some sort? The question was harmless enough, so did not hesitate to answer.

"~That…is a strange question My Prince.~" I said slowly, looking back to him, biting my lip. "~She…~" I took a deep breath, casting my memory back into the past, to when I had read books and wikipedia pages on characters when I was too lazy to flip thought the countless pages.

"~I can't…quite…Nim? Her name begins with Nim…Nimrodel. She is a Nandorin maid, she lived in Lorien before the Sindar or Ñoldor came.~" I breathed so only Amroth could hear me.

A tense moment passed between us as we stared at each other. Had I gotten the name wrong? Had he even met her yet? Finally, a timid smile touched his features, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, and his eyes flickered from mine to the floor between us. In that that moment I knew he had already met her.

"~When did you meet her?~" I asked him, my voice timid and kindly curious. He did not lift his eyes as he answered me.

"~On my way to Lindon…just over a month ago.~" He suddenly sounded coy and I noticed the tips of his ears had turned red too. How cute! He was getting shy just thinking of her!

"~I'm happy for you my Prince.~"

"~There is no need for formalities. You are an amiable and sincere woman, my Lady. So please, call me Amroth.~"

I raised a brow at him mischievously. "~Alright. Then I ask you return that favour and call me Gunda.~"

He grinned and raised my hands to his lips and pressed a quick kiss on my knuckles.

"~I bid you a good night, Gunda. I shall see you on the morrow.~"

"~And I you, Amroth.~" My voice was a little flirtatious, which was not intentional at all! But he laughed it off and turned, to retire himself no doubt.

I stopped at my door and turned my head to the side, gazing after the prince and found - to my pleasant surprise - that he was waiting for me to enter my room. Like he wanted to make sure I was going to make it inside in one piece. One final nod to each other and I slid inside and shut the door behind me.

"Hello" I called upon seeing two figures by the window. Both girls turned sharply, jittery motions, as if they where expecting to come under attack. Glenys strode across the room, seemingly in four gigantic strides. I knew she had long legs, but that was just impressive. Less impressive was the grasp that clamped around my upper arms and her intense dark eyes that bore into mine like brown fire.

"Gunda, please tell me you said yes to marrying his son." Glenys groaned, sounding desperate, her change of mind confused me utterly and her grip hurt me on top of everything else.

"What? why!"

"Glenys, we need to explain it to her first." Kimbela said as she came up next to Glenys, and I noticed there was strain in her voice too.

"Fine. You tell her." Glenys huffed, releasing my arms and turning back to face the column of moonlight that filtered in from the window wall, leaving me in a state of utter confusion.

I looked into Kimbela's blue eyes, but found no comfort there. My insides twisted.

'What happened?' I mouthed, indicating with a sharp nod towards Glenys who seemed to have her face buried in her hands.

"We received some distressing news at Celeborn's dinner table. I don't think we were ever supposed to know, but Celeborn thought we should know…"

"Know what?" I asked, tiring of the guessing game even though she was only beginning her explanation. I wanted the reason for Glenys' and her distress. Now, half an hour ago, pronto!

"Some of the councillors…don't like us, they don't trust us one bit…Gee one even suggested we be executed."

"What?!" I almost shrieked in astounded shock. My hand flew up to cover my mouth and Kimbela's eyes widened and she shushed me with her hands, glancing cautiously over her shoulder at Glenys who stood pensively by the window.

"She is convinced someone is going to try and assassinate us." She hissed.

To be honest, for a moment, so was I. But I grounded myself and reminded myself that we were in an elven realm, they didn't do things like that…or so I liked to believe.

"Okay…who wants us dead?"

"I don't know, no one would say, but his idea was rejected point blank, but still…someone suggested it. Gee, people here do not trust us."

I felt the weight on my chest return with vengeance. If that was what Amdír was trying to battle in the council room I understood why he thought marriage was a safe solution, but surely that would cause problems of its own? Would his own people not trust him in turn? Would there be a coup? If his subjects where wary of us then the sensible thing to do would be to distance us from them, or to prove us as trustworthy. Somehow, neither seemed easy to accomplish.

"I don't blame them." I sulked, my fear gripping my mind like a vice.

"What do you mean?" Kimbela sounded near shocked at my statement.

"Think about it. We know of Middle Earth, we know them - sort of. But they know nothing of us. I would find that worrying too. And this is all my fault because I opened my big mouth!" I clawed my hand down my face and marched to my bed and slumped down onto the soft mattress. It dipped beside me as Kimbela came and sat beside me, and a reassuring arm encircled my shoulders.

"Don't blame yourself. Celeborn and Amdír are both fighting to defend us, according to Celebrían. Maybe not for the same reasons, but they want us alive at least!" Kimbela's bubbly positivity radiated from her like starlight, and it was very much welcome considering that particular shock to the system.

I looked at her and smiled, hugging her back.

"True…that is comforting in some way. Besides, Gil-Galad might have a better idea than an arranged marriage."

We sat on my bed for a time, occasionally glancing over our shoulders at Glenys who one moment was standing still as a statue, and the next was pacing up and down like a father in a maternity ward.

"And they just told you this outright?" I questioned, thinking it peculiar that they would tell us such sensitive information.

"Erm…not exactly." Kimbela admitted, and sheepishly at that.

"Oh? Do tell. How did you get the mighty elves to divulge their secrets to you so easily." I teased, but with a serious undertone to my words.

"Oh it wasn't easy, but they underestimated my elvish." She quipped with a cheeky grin. "They were suggesting we might wish to move out of these guest quarters to somewhere…less in the city centre."

"Where?"

"Their place, actually. Celeborn whispered to his wife that we were not safe and I…kinda questioned him further. From the way he tried to skirt around it, we guessed. Actually, Glenys joked-'Not like anyone's trying to kill us like'- and happened to be right."

I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and nodded, finally understanding how shocked Glenys must have felt. Especially as it had been intended as a joke. I turned to look at her again and saw she was biting her nails. I guess she no longer cared about manicures and perfect nails? It was most likely a nervous tic.

"Glenys, will we try and get some sleep? It's getting late."

"If you want to wake up dead then fine by me." She snapped.

I frowned. I decided not to point out one couldn't wake up if one was dead. Her paranoia raised her temper somewhat, and a yelling match was not favourable at this hour.

"Glenys," I soothed, getting up and walking up to her. "I know you're scared. Hell I am too after hearing that. But we are in Lorien."

"Yeah, with elves who don't trust us!"

"But a king and a Lord, a prince of Doriath I might add, who do. I doubt anyone will make a move on our lives." I reasoned, hoping I conveyed more confidence than I actually felt. This was out of my depth. I did not know how individual elves worked, only the rough guidelines of how their society ran but my words strangely comforted me too.

Glenys looked at me and I saw how puffy and red they where. I bit my inner lip in empathy. I wrapped my arms around her and let her bury her face in my shoulder.

"Can you promise?"

I winced internally at her childlike voice as she begged for reassurance.

"No, but I trust in Lord Celeborn, and King Amdír and his son Amroth and in the High-Elvenking Gil-Galad."

She lifted her head and looked at me hopefully.

"What's his son like?"

I grinned. Glenys was back. "Come sit with us and I'll tell you."

We all three changed into our pyjamas as I explained what I had been up to, the feast for four and about how Amdír knew we had eavesdropped.

"How embarrassing." Glenys grimaced.

"Amroth found it amusing. He wants to meet us in the morning for a walk."

"You said 'yes' right?" Glenys hoped as she crawled under her covers.

"Naturally." I winked, pulling my own covers over me.

"I think it's interesting how his son didn't seem to react much to his proposal…" Kimbela mused, looking at the ceiling.

"I thought so too, but he is thousands of years old, he surely knows his father's mind by now." I answered.

"Well…happy creepy beepy dreams girls." Kimbela yawned and we all turned over and tried to find solace in feeling rested for the morning.

The beeping was there, just more drawn out than last time. My mind felt as if it was on the other side of a looking glass. Everything had slowed down. Suddenly I felt a jolt and everything was real time again. The darkness was still there, the stiffness and feeling like hedgehog. But there was a cool, steady current of air blowing over my face. It was refreshing, for the rest of me felt clammy.

Beep…beep…whoosh…beep.

 _'Blood pressure?'_ A distant male voice asked, and a female voice answered

 _'A hundred over sixty five.'_ A bright light flooded my eye one by one. It burned but I could not respond. _'Still responsive.'_

I sank back into the darkness while the voices discussed a sponge bath. Really? No thank you! I felt a pull and the surrounding sounds began to slow again, but not before I heard one of the voices pipe up.

 _'Where did this bruise on her leg come from?'_

I sat bolt upright, I felt clammy and felt my forehead to find I was sweating. Not much, but enough to make me want to squirm. I pushed the sheets back and got up, walking to the bathroom where I splashed my face with water.

'Where did this bruise on her leg come from?' Echoed around my mind, and I shivered in horror. A seed of worry settled in my mind, and only seconds later I felt it take root. I had to tell Kimbela and Glenys of this.

I walked back into the room to find one of them, probably Glenys was already up. He was too tall to be Kimbela. Wait, he?

I rubbed the bleariness from my eyes and focused on the silhouette who stood, poised in the centre of the room. The figure turned, giving me a better view of their frame. Unless, Glenys had grown another foot and broadened her shoulders and become flat chested, that was neither Glenys…or Kimbela.

Then I saw the knife in his hand.

I shrieked.

The assassin had come.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

 **daughterofthechief **

Thank you for your lovely comment!

It was a bit naughty to leave the story there, but I do like a little suspense XD As for love interests…you shall have to wait and see ;)

And thank you for sharing your thoughts on the girls, I am truly glad to hear that!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

TillWorldsEnd

 **MissEkat597 **

Thank you! I'm so happy you enjoy it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :)

TillWorldsEnd

P.S, If you do not want me to reply at the end of chapters, let me know and I'll endeavour to find another way! Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Endings and Beginnings

8) Endings and Beginnings.

Everything was a blur. From the moment the scream was ripped from my throat to when I broke down the bleedin' door.

The hooded elf lunged for me, knife poised to swipe for my belly, or my neck, either would cause some damage! I caught his arm, stopping the knife before it hit me, and he clasped his fingers around my wrist when I went to hit him back. He was quick, I'll give him that, for his next lightening quick move was to take my feet out from under me and I landed on my back (probably bruising my ass in the process) with a thud, knocking the breath from my chest, with him on top of me.

I felt my strength waning as the razor sharp knife was pressed against my neck, breaking the skin and a warm line of liquid trickled along my neck, dripping to the floor.

Kimbela came to my rescue.

"RAAAHHH!" She yelled ferociously as she ran full pelt into his side, pulling him off me with minimal damage. I rolled onto my stomach gasping, feeling my mouth and throat go painfully dry with fright, not just for myself, but now Kimbela (who lay sprawled on the floor) was his new target. She went to move, but a blade plunging through her hand and effectively pinning her to the floor on her back stopped her, causing a shriek of pain to fill the room. The assassin loomed over her, a second knife emerging from some hidden pocket.

"You manky git!" Glenys swore, launching herself on top of our assailant. It almost worked. The knife missed Kimbela but now she was crushed under both him and Glenys, whimpering in pain.

"Someone shoot the bastard!" Glenys shrieked.

"With what?! Our f****** socks!" I yelled back as I scrambled to pick up a chair which had been placed under the handle of our door, swiftly turning and hitting the hooded figure over the head just as he threw Glenys off his back. The chair broke into many sharp pieces.

"Ouch! Aim better next time you numbskull!" Glenys groaned, rubbing her shoulder which I had caught accidentally.

"Sorry!" I hissed, grabbing the stunned hooded elf and yanking him off Kimbela.

"Ow ow OW!" She winced when Glenys grabbed her wrist, pinning it to the floor.

"Pull it out!" I told Glenys, not paying attention to my surroundings.

"Gee watch out!" Kimbela cried. I turned and -

SMACK, a wooden chair leg hit me on the back of my head and I was momentarily stunned. In my light headed state, I didn't process what happened next until I flew through and broke the door.

~0~

 _Amdír's council room glowed like a beacon in the otherwise dark, sleeping forest. The Sindarin King sat opposite the High Elvenking of the Ñoldor, the atmosphere was not tense, but it could not be described a comfortable either. They had convened in the council chamber after the Lady Gunda's departure, and Amroth had by now joined them as well. The prince looked pointedly at his fingertips as they rested on the oak table surface._

 _"_ _~I will agree with you that they pose no threat themselves. For Lady Gunda is indeed a kind natured creature.~" Amroth spoke with certitude. "~However there is still the problem of the three orc attacks - in relatively quick succession - that we must consider, for even she seemed slightly concerned about it at dinner.~" The prince drummed his fingers on the table once and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the flat surface and looking his father in the eyes._

 _They had been discussing the circumstances surrounding the appearance of the girls. What it could possibly mean, the liability that was Gunda's foresight, and ways to rectify the growing unease that bubbled within the council of Elders. Gil-Galad had put forth his suggestion, a most favourable idea now that Amroth had completely disregarded any idea of marriage to Gunda, but Amdír still hesitated._

 _Amdír believed they posed no threat, yet members of his council thought otherwise, believing - or simply wanting to believe - there was a darkness surrounding the daughters of men from beyond the stars. Some suggested locking them up, others to send them away to the realms of men - a village far away where the trouble would be out of their hands. True the orc attacks where just a little suspicious, but all three elves present dismissed the theory of one councillor in particular. Gil-Galad looked at the parchment with the elegant hand writing which in essence suggested they where some evil experiment of Sauron's. Innocent looking girls sent to befriend the elves and kill orcs to help prove their loyalty. 'How long will it be before they turn on us?'_

 _Gil-Galad pushed the paper away and looked at Amdír once again. Patiently awaiting for the King to even voice an opinion on his proposal._

 _Rarely had a Sinda noble, least of all a King, asked the Ñoldor for help. The Sindar all but blamed the Ñoldor for the ruin brought upon them in one way or another. Morgoth, and the sons of Fëanor in their quests to reclaim the silmarils, especially to Doriath, and despite Gil-Galad having offered the Sinadar shelter in the Havens of Sirion for a time after the War of Wraith, there was still a strained tension between the two races of elves. Perhaps because the Ñoldor believed themselves superior in knowledge, perhaps because the Sindar resented the Ñoldor for bringing Morgoth's wrath upon Middle-Earth. No one knew anymore. The fine details lost in history to battle and overwhelming resentment._

 _Amroth observed the hesitant look his father gave the High king. He sighed internally, for he knew his father was loath to relinquish the 'sisters' in any shape or form. The magic surrounding the three mysterious women fascinated him, and Amorth did not need to ask him to know this. Upon Gunda revealing what she believed the Kings intention had been, he had believed her. It sounded exactly like something Amdír would suggest, because they were nothing he could lock up in a box, he would try to find another way to bind them to Lorien, or at least the Eldar. Marriage was a strong binding force, but not something to be taken lightly, and Gil-Galad had offered an equally strong alternative that was more favourable to all._

 _"_ _~Father, if the idea that evil is on the hunt for the girl's is true, then we, as well as they, are in danger.~"_

 _Amdír regarded his son with a cold stare, and Amroth huffed quietly._

 _"_ _~I like the notion no more than you, I would love for them to stay here and get to know them, but Gil-Galad's proposal is sound. They will be both safe and cared for.~"_

 _Amdírs jaw clenched, and he swirled the content of his goblet slowly as he thought hard on the solution he had been so kindly offered. He did not trust the Ñoldor, but nor could he ignore the safety of his people._

 _"_ _~It seems I have little choice.~" Amdír sighed, sipping at his vintage wine. "~As much as I would like them to remain here, I can not ignore the need for her safety.~"_

 _"_ _~Not to mention there is that preposterous suggestion from one of our council members. I know he is extremely wary, but even that…idea…seems way out of order.~"_

 _Amdír looked at his son with a knowing, unspoken unease in his ash grey eyes. He knew of whom and what Amroth spoke. It was no secret in the council chambers. Himself, Lord Celeborn and many other Lords had disagreed with that particular Lord. Lock them up or send them away where no where near as drastic as exec-_

 _Suddenly there was a shriek from one of the talons not far away. Loud like a war horn and piercing as a maidens cry. Amdír and Amroth knew the sound came from the guest quarters, and Amdír's blood ran cold._

 _Gil-Galad was the first to his feet, but Amdír was the first out the door._

 _Crashing and tremendous thuds could be heard from the guest quarters as many rushed to the scene. Guards from the ground and floors above sprinted towards the screams of desperation._

 _He knew they were capable but the cries made King Amdír pray they would not be too late._

 _The King, Amroth and Gil-Galad had just come in view of the door, Haldir and Rumble appearing at the other end, when the sound of splintering wood could be heard, and one of the girls flew through the door and landed on the floor just before the edge of that pathway._

 _Everyone who had come to aid the daughters of men halted in their tracks, arrows and swords poised and ready to be used as a hooded figure emerged from the room and like a winters storm, ruthlessly picked her up by her throat. The voice that squeaked indicated Gunda was the victim, and the King spoke up._

 _"_ _~Release her immediately.~"_

 _The figure's head rotated slowly to look in the King's direction._

 _"_ _~She is a danger to us all My King!~"_

 _No one dared move in case the elf holding Gunda dropped her to her certain death. Amdír's countenance hardened considerably at the ellon's refusal to comply with an order. Gil-Galad stood, communicating with his guard on the other side with his eyes alone. His captain nodded in understanding. Let no harm come to the lady._

 _"_ _You bollocks! I'll tear you limb from limb and feed your sorry arse to the vultures! Unhand my sister!" Glenys howled, coming out of our room with a sock drawer in one hand, and holding Kimbela (who clutched a bloody hand to her chest) up with the other. Amdír frowned as he realised their magical weapons where no where to be seen._

 _"_ _~Soldier, put the Lady down and we can talk about this in a civilised manner.~" Gil-Galad spoke evenly, hoping to elf would see reason, and soon for Gunda was turning an unhealthy shade of purple as she struggled to unclasp his fingers from her throat._

 _"_ _~How do you know we can trust her?~" The voice was becoming painfully familiar to the King. He knew this ellon's grief was great, for he had lost his father in the attack on the southern boarder, but he had never anticipated this reaction!_

 _"_ _~Lainadan, look at her!~" Amdír raised his voice in anger. "~If she was as evil as you perceive her to be would you not sense it?~"_

 _Lainadan glanced at the female he held in his grasp, no more than a child going grey in his hand from lack of oxygen._

 _"_ _Let her go!"_

 _"_ _Quiet GLenys!" Amdír ordered, holding out his hand to stop her from moving forward._

 _"_ _~It was not she who slew your father. What proof do you have she is responsible?~" It had not escaped Amdír's notice that two Ñoldor guards had crept up along the pathway and were poised a few feet behind Lainadan, who's attention had been on his King long enough for the guard to get into position._

 _With one nod from Gil-Galad, the guards sprang forth. One knocking Lainadan to the floor and the second grabbed hold of the ornately carven pole, swinging his body around the pole and catching Gunda as she toppled backwards, landing safely on the floor and picking the near unconscious girl up in his arms._

 _Lainadan was quickly escorted away as the King barked orders._

 _"_ _~Haldir, have the Ladies brought to the royal talon, ensure they are heavily guarded and summon the healers. See that they are well looked after.~"_

 _Haldir, who now carried a pale faced Kimbela nodded and bid Glenys and the guard carrying Gunda to follow him. Amroth and Gil-Gald followed, bringing the host of Ñoldorin guards with them and Amdír did not argue. They would be well protected, but he disliked the feeling that the High-King thought his guards were inadequate._

 _Amdír stood for a long moment observing the wreckage that was the guest quarters. A broken chair, clothes and bed linen everywhere, a pool of blood that two elves where frantically trying to mop up. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing it could have been worse, but his blood boiled that his guests had been assaulted in his home. Lorien was known for being a place of rest, a place of peace. A fact that now rested on the edge of a knife, and this did not sit well with the king, and as he stormed back down the corridor with his heavy velvet robes swishing behind him, he ordered the council to be awakened. Three girls, no more than children in the eyes of the Eldar had been attacked, girls he - in his own way - was rather fond of. He was furious and he wanted answers._

 _For the next three days the King's council chambers were buzzing with meetings, inquiries and interrogations. The Lords, although cautious of the three daughters of men, where shocked to the bone and appalled that such a transgression had happened. Naturally they too wanted answers. How had the girls defended themselves? Were they defenceless against elves? But most notably, why had it happened? And what were the motives? Those answers lay with one ellon. An ellon who gave little answer to begin with._

 _Lainadan had gone silent in his grief and shame. His mind reeled with unthinkable thoughts. He could not process what had come over him, how little whispered words had driven him to turn away from sense and reason. His eyes were pools of troubled green, which stared into a distance far beyond the stretches of contemplation. Until the gentle voice of the girl he had almost pushed to her death, offered him forgiveness and her heartfelt condolences for the loss of his father. He took his first proper look at this young woman, and feeling the sincerity in her words, realised his folly. So with a humbled heart, he explained himself, giving the King, High-King and Lord's of the council quite a shock._

 _Far away from the arduous meetings in the King's house, Gunda, Kimbela and Glenys lounged in the living room. Kimbela sat in an overly comfortable armchair drumming out the beat of a tune on the table next to her. Glenys lounged on the reclining sofa, staring at her nails and raking her finger through her hair, and Gunda lay, face first on the floor, contemplating whether life was worth living. Of course it was worth living, but it was her excuse to lie on the rich fur rug on her front, which she found soothing._

 _All three girl's were utterly frazzled, bored, and unsettled. The little bubble of comfort they had happily (and ignorantly) lived in was burst. It seemed to them they were in trouble no matter where they went. So many worries, questions, theories bubbled in their heads that they did not know where to begin. But they all felt an overwhelming amount of guilt for the trouble they had caused._

 _"_ _Urgh! I broke another f****** nail!" Glenys howled when strands of her hair got caught in the split in her long, no-longer-immaculate nail. Neither of her companions responded, causing Glenys' temper to flare for no reason other than she was bored._

 _"_ _It's been three days! How much longer are we going to be here!" She griped, standing up way to fast and dizzily meandering to the window to see if anything had changed. Nothing. Her restricted view of the outside world was still trees and the occasional bird. "What the hell are they even doing?"_

 _At this, Gunda made a half hearted attempt at lifting her head to answer. Failing that she simply spoke a little louder so as to be heard through the soft furs of her temporary bed._

 _"_ _You know what they are doing, we have been told many times. They are trying to get to the bottom of why we were attacked."_

 _"_ _More like they should be asking why my concern was ignored!" Glenys snorted._

 _"_ _Oh for the love of Ilúvatar Glenys! I'm sorry, okay?" Gunda propped herself up on her elbows and scowled at her elder 'sister'. "Did you convey your concerns to a Lord before it happened?"_

 _Glenys fell silent and glowered out the window._

 _"_ _I didn't think so. Again, I'm sorry, but it is not their fault if they didn't know of your worry!" Gunda huffed and plonked herself back down on the rug._

 _Kimbela rolled her eyes at her younger counterparts and returned to re-counting how many flowers there were on the archway above the door. She knew there were one hundred fifty-seven, but it gave her a mundane distraction from Gunda and Glenys' constant bickering._

 _The girls where suffering from extreme boredom. They had by now, utterly exhausted any topic for conversation that was worth having at the time. They knew who the eldest 'sister' was and had by now organised themselves from oldest to youngest - Kimbela at 21, Glenys also at 21 and finally Gunda at the tender age of 19. They had gotten quickly bored of dancing as there were no instruments any of them could play other than a strange tambourine like thing that gave them limited sounds for dancing. They had tried singing, but at times felt so forlorn that singing just didn't feel right. They had the freedom to go out for walks, but the entourage of four or more guards and the fact that they could no longer roam the forest was a strong deterrent. They had exhausted the conversation on why their weapons had not appeared, why they were attacked and what their possible next move could be. Things where not looking too good._

 _They were half kept in the loop about the developments made in the council meetings. On the morning after the attack when all three had been seen by healers and were clear of any injuries, Lord Celeborn and King Amdír had come to speak with them. They were informed of the ellon, Lainadan's grief at loosing his father, and the girls empathised with him, for in a sense, they were without family too. Later that day there had been a meeting where they were asked all sorts of questions, like what they had done the day before, where they had been, whether or not they knew the assassin was coming. Gunda was a bit alarmed at that question._

 _"_ _Do you think we would have stayed there if we knew he was coming?" She accused, to which the Lord apologised and explained it was a question they had to ask. This in turn brought up the uncomfortable subject of her 'foresight', and Gunda then did her absolute best to explain that she could not 'see' herself or her 'sisters' in the future, while not giving anything about the future away!_

 _"_ _~That is not entirely impossible.~" Galadriel had mused. "~Even the wisest cannot see the part they play.~"_

 _The answer sufficed for now, even though a few Councillors voiced their skepticism of her ability._

 _It was after that meeting that Gunda visited Lainadan to offer forgiveness, and another twist was added to the plot. Lainadan had not acted entirely on his own accord. Someone had ordered the attack. No-one would tell them who it was exactly, only that that person had ties to Greenwood. A Councillor who was acting, somewhat as an ambassador. Amdír, Gil-Galad and Celeborn and Galadriel knew the order had not come from Greenwood itself, rather it was an overly paranoid Councillor who was afraid of anything he did not understand. This did not make the girls feel any better, and Glenys and Kimbela hammered Gunda with questions about Greenwood the Great and its monarchy._

 _"_ _Look all I know is their King is overly cautious, but he is no murderer! They probably don't know we exist."_

 _"_ _They probably do now." Kimbela muttered._

 _So, the girls had been kept safe in the King's apartments for most of the three days and they would no doubt have gone stir crazy was it was not for their visitors. Haldir came when ever he was not on patrol and held polite conversation with them, though more often than not his attention was drawn to Kimbela._

 _Amroth and Celebrian were the most frequent visitors, and they had impeccable timing too. They seemed to always arrive just in time to stop the sisters from going at each other. Celebrian brought sweet breads and herbal tea and chatted about girly things with them, like dresses and BOYS which was a huge stress relief for Glenys. She learned how elves courted, and it seemed to put her mind more at ease to have something to mull over in her head._

 _Amroth spent a few hours at meal times with them, opting to keep them company than sit in on meetings or eating alone. Glenys was drawn to his charismatic person in a way that surprised the others. She was not flirtatious, but inquisitive. She quizzed him about his lady love and his adventures and he shared his amusement about them eavesdropping on his father._

 _"_ _Not many ellyth, or ellyn for that fact, would listen in on my father in council with Lord Celeborn." He mused, an impish gleam in his moon grey eyes._

 _"_ _Ah but my Prince, we are not ellyth. Rather mischievous mortals with an unintentional death wish." Glenys joked with an equally impish grin._

 _Needless to say the four got on like a house on fire! But Glenys confessed the prince was not her type._

 _"_ _He reminds me of his father!" She giggled, not wishing to repeat that mistake._

 _Glenys had been pacing up and down the length of the room for half an hour, muttering loudly to herself, and driving Kimbela and Gunda silently to madness, so it was a relief when a gentle knock came on the door._

 _"_ _Come in!" Glenys called, without a second thought which sent Gunda flying to her feet and trying to smooth out the creases in her dress as three noble figures entered the room._

 _"_ _Good evening My Ladies, I trust you are well?" The familiar figure of Gil-Galad asked with a kindly smile. He had been a regular visitor too, though his were more flying visits, staying for a cup of tea or wine before departing again._

 _"_ _Yes thank you My Lord." All three girls bowed, placing their hand over their hearts in respect, something he had taught them. Gunda had turned tomato red at having forgotten that greeting._

 _"_ _King Amdír, Lord Celeborn." They greeted the other noble ellyn and offered them seats, and sat down themselves, each getting uneasy feelings._

 _"_ _As you know, we have been in council for a long time now." Celeborn started._

 _"_ _You're telling me." Glenys huffed and then apologised for coming across as rude when five individuals looked at her with distaste._

 _"_ _We have had many things to discuss, and it will please you to know that the culprit has confessed and will be dealt with accordingly."_

 _"_ _That is a relief, thank you." Kimbela gave a weary smile and patted a relieved Glenys on the shoulder._

 _"_ _The other issue we have been dealing with, is the sharp increase of Orc attacks since your arrival. Three attacks in under a month is most unusual, and the only coinciding event, My Ladies, was your arrival." Amdír explained, noticing how all three girls tensed, and gave each other worried looks. Gunda shifted on her chair uneasily before asking, her voice breaking slightly,_

 _"_ _Do-do you think we are responsible for that?"_

 _Gil-Galad gave her a sad half-smile, it was more of a twitch at the corner of his mouth._

 _"_ _There is no way to be certain of that My Lady. But that rumour brought about your attack."_

 _Gunda's eyes fell to the floor, and the High-King could see she was beating herself up about this event which she had no control over. She sucked her lips in creating a thin line of her mouth and her near watery eyes glanced up at her equally horror struck siblings. Kimbela buried her face in her hands and Glenys worried at her bottom lip._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry." Kimbela sighed, steepling her fingers under chin and looking up at the Lords in front of her. She knew she had nothing to be sorry for. How could she be responsible for that? Yet it made her heart ache that their accidental arrival had caused such unnecessary stress on a realm as beautiful, magical and peaceful as Lorien. Unwanted tears spilled over and fell down her cheek, and she buried her face in her hands again, sobbing as quietly as she could._

 _"_ _We all are." Glenys concurred._

 _"_ _We never meant to bring harm to your people My King…by all right's we should not be here…yet we are and we have brought all this…this trouble and death!" Gunda's voice was barely holding together as she and Glenys hugged Kimbela between them. She shared one mournful look between herself and Glenys before saying something that shocked even herself._

 _"_ _If you wish for us to leave, I will willingly do so."_

 _"_ _Heavens child, no! If those foul creatures are after you, who knows how long you will last!" Gil-Galad left his chair and knelt before the three girls, looking each of them in the eyes._

 _"_ _Valar knows why you were cast onto our shores, but they would never do such a thing without good reason. Lady Galadriel believes you have been brought to us for a purpose, and I believe so too. Hear me when I say I shall not let, nor hear of you banishing yourselves out to the harsh dangers of this world. You are but children in the eyes of us Eldar. And children, no matter how much trouble they bring, are cherished."_

 _His endearing speech made all three girls chuckle slightly, their heads coming to rest together._

 _"_ _Thank you My lord…your generosity knows no bounds. All of you." Glenys said, looking up from Gil-Galad to nod in appreciation to Lord Celeborn, the Lord who took them in, and to King Amdír, who had fed them, given them a bed and protection._

 _Kimbela and Gunda uttered their thanks too, and Amdír and Celeborn gave them a graceful smile in return._

 _"_ _No-one will hear of you venturing out into this world alone, which is why I have taken the liberty of accepting Gil-Galads proposal." Amdír spoke firmly, yet the undertone of care was hard to miss._

 _"_ _Mhm…" The girls nodded, indicating they were listening as Gil-Galad returned to his seat._

 _"_ _As you by now know, my son has given his heart to another, meaning my original idea for a marriage between your sister and my son is out of the question. My reason for that rather advanced suggestion was your safety, however, Lord Gil-Galad has suggested another alternative that you may find more agreeable."_

 _Amdír nodded towards the High-King to continue. Gil-Galad reclined in his chair, somehow maintaining his regality._

 _"_ _I wish to extend to you three an invitation to come and live with me in Mithlond. Where you will be both protected and free to find out your purpose on these shores."_

 _Gunda's jaw fell slack, and Kimbela and Glenys gave each other thoughtful looks._

 _"_ _Gee, where is Mithlond?" Kimbela asked, waking Gunda from her stupor._

 _"_ _Oh, its the capital of Lindon…the Grey Havens I think…"_

 _None of the Lords looked worried or cautious that she knew that. Gil-Galad simply smiled in amusement. She was an enigma in herself. Refusing to speak of the future, ever careful with her words around polite company, but the moment her siblings wanted to know something, she became a fountain of knowledge, yet she seemed unsure of her knowledge every now and then. An enigma indeed._

 _"_ _That would be right My Lady."_

 _Gunda's features lit up like a lone star in a dreary night sky. A slight gasp leaving her lips, and then her eyes fell on King Amdír and Lord Celeborn, and her joy was dampened slightly._

 _"_ _Do you believe this might lessen the attacks on Lorien?"_

 _"_ _It is an action worth trying." Lord Celeborn assured her._

 _The three girls looked at each other, seemingly communicating through their eyes and slight nods of their heads. Kimbela seemed to hesitate a moment, before shyly looking up to King Amdír._

 _"_ _My Lord Amdír, would I be permitted to visit Haldir?"_

 _The King let out a hearty laugh, making Kimbela's previously gloomy expression brighten._

 _"_ _I would expect all of you to return regularly. You were, after all, found in my realm."_

 _All three girls beamed at each other._

 _"_ _So what say you? Shall you take Lord Gil-Galads offer and travel to Lindon with him when he departs?" Amdír asked, raising a brow at the now tittering girls._

 _Then, puffing out her chest and in her strange accent, Kimbela spoke to the High-King proudly._

 _"_ _Your highness, we accept."_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

 **mapleleaf (Guest)**

Thank you for your lovely comment and I hope you liked this chapter! I get how you feel about Amroth and Nimrodel…tragic really but there is nothing as blind as a man (or elf) in love…speaking of love, there is more of that coming up in the next few chapters ;)

I'm glad you like the character development, I have to say, writing Genys is a lot of fun!

TillWorldsEnd


	9. Chapter 9 - Namárië Lothlorien

9) Namárië Lothlorien.

 _Kimbela waited under the shade of the towering Mallorn tree. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings for a familiar elf, whom she had bid meet her there._

 _Not far behind her, four Ñoldor guards stood watch over her, making her feel unnecessarily cramped, despite being in this vast, spacious forest. She chewed on her bottom lip in anxious anticipation. She did not know how Haldir would react to the news. She could not fault herself for making that decision with her friends, who had become like sisters to her over the past three weeks. She knew if she stayed she would not forgive herself if more trouble and strife befell the elves in Lorien. Though she knew few of them, those she did, she liked a lot and she would chastise herself for the rest of her days if they got hurt because of her stubbornness to leave. But all that being said, she did not want to hurt him, make him feel used or like he didn't matter to her._

 _She smiled and looked at the ground as a blush crept up to her cheeks. Even the thought of him had that effect on her, and she had never been interested in finding a partner or life mate before. Good grief, boys had never even crossed her mind! Yet the moment she had laid eyes on him, been captivated by the deep blue depths that where his memorising eyes, she had felt overwhelmingly shy. Something she had never felt before. She had never needed to feel it before. She was an odd ball but that was what she liked about herself. She never cared for her looks, she valued her mind above all else and as hours spent with the Marchwarden had proven, so did he._

 _The sudden movement behind her as the guards Gil-Galad had assigned to her stood to attention made her look up. Her eyes of sky blue searched feverishly among the trunks of the trees, and finally, she saw movement. On silent and swift feet, a tall figure with a head of light gold hair and dressed in what looked like a moss green tunic and dark trousers came running with superhuman speed towards her. Kimbela's heart rate picked up a fraction and her lips parted in a broad smile as she straightened up from where she had been leaning against the soft bark of the Mallorn._

 _He came to an elegant stop beside her, not even breaking sweat or out of breath, his own darker blue eyes met hers and she felt an intense sense of comfortableness flow between them. Haldir took her hand in his and placed a chased kiss on her knuckles, causing her cheeks to turn an intense heated red and she dipped her head to hid her shyness._

 _"~Thank you, I will watch over the Lady Kimbela from here.~" Haldir spoke up to the host of guards, taking Kimbela's hand and preparing to take her on one of their legendary long walks._

 _"~Our orders are to keep her safe. We will follow you.~" One, who looked like the ellon in charge said in a matter-of-fact voice, stepping forward as if to follow the couple. Haldir stopped in his tracks and gave an apologetic look to Kimbela before turning to confront the dark haired guard. She gave an uneasy look between him and the Ñoldor. She had nothing against them but she wanted this time alone with Haldir and he knew that._

 _"~That will not be necessary. She is in good hands.~"_

 _"~We have our orders boy.~" The guard glared at him, the tensions between Ñoldor and Sindar rising quickly._

 _"~And I have mine, or do you question the Galadhrim's skill? Boy?" Haldir glared right back. The guard bristled and was about to retaliate when an authoritative voice called out._

 _"~Stand down Beinion. The Lady is in good hands with the Marchwarden.~"_

 _The guard stood down immediately, uttering an apology at the mention of Marchwarden. The Ñoldor guard who had spoken stepped forward, Kimbela recognised him as the elf who had saved Gunda from falling off the pathway - Thalion, the Ñoldorin Captain._

 _"~My apologies. Please, let us not hold you back.~" The Captain bowed his head before ordering his troop to follow him. Kimbela breathed a sigh of relief when Haldir returned to her side and took her hand in his again, smiling sweetly as he lead her on though the maze of endless tree trunks._

 _She said nothing to begin with. She was enjoying the feeling of the soft grass under her feet, the gentle breeze tussled her hair slightly, the scent of moss and soggy leaves and bark. She adored the smell of a wet forest after rain. Many people had called her weird, but she swore it had it's own distinctive scent, one she found most calming to the senses. But what she loved most of all, was the warmth of the body she was snuggled into, and the arm that wrapped around her shoulders gently as she and Haldir wandered aimlessly and peacefully._

 _"Haldir?"_

 _"Yes?" His singsong voice brought Kimbela's poor trembling heart some courage as she braced herself for what she hoped would not turn into an argument._

 _"I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."_

 _"Oh? What could you possibly have to say that could be taken the wrong way Kimbela?"_

 _She sucked in her bottom lip, pulling at it with her teeth as she mentally tried to formulate her words so they did not come out in a flurry of utter gobbildy-gook._

 _"I…We have made the decision to move to somewhere called Lindon. Upon Lord Gil-Galad's request."_

 _Haldir slowed down to a stand still, and Kimbela's fears shot through the roof. She spun around to face him._

 _"Amdír said I could visit you! He wants us back regularly. It's just…I…we couldn't - in good conscience - stay here if the possibility that we attract those hideous creatures is true! I'd hate myself forever should anyone else suffer because of us! I-Haldir I'm sorry!" She spoke so quickly she was surprised she had not gotten her tongue tied in knots. She was close to hyperventilating in her rush to tell him everything, that she still liked him, that she didn't want the distance to become a problem._

 _Haldir's slightly taken aback expression softened upon hearing her slur of words. He reached forward and took her shoulders in his - by comparison, large - hands and pulled her into a deep meaningful hug, pressing her head into him. She was just tall enough to rest her head on his chest, meaning kissing the crown of her head was an interesting challenge, but he managed all the same._

 _"My dear Kimbela, why are you sorry? Did you think I would be angry at you for your decision?"_

 _Kimbela nodded, still pressed against him._

 _"I was a little afraid you would think I was just leaving you."_

 _A loan laugh rumbled in his chest, causing her to smile in reaction to the vibrations she felt in her cheek._

 _"It is honourable that you consider our safety, but I am more worried about your own. I would rather see you safe Kimbela. I want you to know that." His lilting voice calmed her nerves, and she hugged him closer still, a smile spreading upon her full lips._

 _"I want you safe too." She mumbled. "But will the distance be…you know…a problem?"_

 _Haldir pulled her back slightly and lifted her chin up so she looked him in the eyes._

 _"Of course not. But I will not keep you tied to me should you feel the distance is too much." He spoke in earnest, hiding the twinge of sadness that threatened to seep into his voice. He could not bear to even think of losing her, however she was a free spirit, and however enchanting Lorien was, he could see in her eyes that she longed to see more, to experience the world with her sisters. Who was he to ask her to stay by his side for his own selfish reasons? For he could not leave Lorien. He was a Marchwarden, and as such had sworn to protect the realm, an oath not lightly - if ever - broken._

 _Her eyes widened, filling with a sadness unlike any he had seen on her all to beautiful features. She shook her head and denied it._

 _"No, I have never felt anything like this…and I don't want to feel it for anyone else…only you." Her head fell so her chin almost touched her chest. Haldir was surprised to hear this, and his heart thrummed in his ribcage at her subtle confession of deep feelings. Feelings he was certain he returned._

 _"Truly?"_

 _Kimbela locked her gaze with his and her sapphire jewels revealed the unwavering truth here soul sang._

 _"Truly Haldir." Her voice was nearly a whisper as she flashed a sincere smile. "I do not want this to end…" She found her mind had gone blank. She had so much she wanted to say, had so many feelings mingling together that she didn't know where one began or another finished. A never ending ring of confusing feelings, but they all felt…right. She had no way to describe it._

 _"Kimbela?" Haldir's voice was soft as the breeze that caressed her bare skin._

 _"Yes Haldir?"_

 _She lifted her gaze to him once again and felt silken lips press on her own, a hand holding the back of her neck tenderly, and all her thoughts and worries vanished. Her eyes closed, leaving her other senses to relish this moment as she locked her arms around his neck. This was their second kiss, and it was oh so sweet and more intoxicating than their first - which had been equally surprising as this, only this kiss held more passion, a promise to remain faithful despite what might come between them._

 _She nearly whimpered when he pulled back, breaking their tender moment of bliss and ignorance of the surrounding world. His eyes locked with hers once again only now she saw a gleam of pure adoration in their deep blue depths_

 _"I must ask you something…"_

 _"Anything." She breathed_

 _He hesitated, the words getting stuck in his throat, but he composed himself quick enough for Kimbela to miss the lull._

 _"May I ask for permission to court you? Properly, as I should have done long ago?"_

 _Kimbela's heart pulsated erratically, her mind nearly shutting down as millions of excitable butterflies took flight, nearly lifting her off her feet if Haldir had not held her in place._

 _Her lips curled up in an ecstatic smile as she uttered so only he could hear her; "Yes. Always yes."_

 _Her delighted laughter echoed throughout the forest as she was lifted into Haldirs arms, her hands tangling in his silken hair, and spun around in jubilation. His own thrilled tone joined hers as he gazed up at the enchanting woman he held in his arms. He could not recall feeling such happiness. He was positively bubbling with overwhelming adoration for her, and relief that she had answered yes. He did not care for her mortality. He had given it much thought in the weeks leading up to this moment, and he had ultimately decided that he would rather spend this time with her, than waste it wondering if he would ever feel such a connection with another._

 _Once Haldir had stopped spinning around like a merry-go-round, she leaned down and locked her lips with his once again, sealing their promise and pledge of courtship._

 _"You have made me truly happy, Melui."_

 _Kimbela grinned at him as he set her on her feet again. "What does that mean?" She asked, giving him a shy but inquisitive look._

 _"That you shall have to figure out yourself, Melui." He grinned back, kissing her one last time before they turned homeward again._

 _~0~_

Following our acceptance of Gil-Galad's offer there was a rush of things to do. Vanya had seen to the packing of our clothes and 'essentials' but Valar only knew why we needed almost five bottles of lavender, rose hip and god knows what other kinds of oils each! We had spent a good hour or two trying to convince her we didn't need EVERY dress the King of Lorien had gifted us over the month we had been there. We ended up using the excuse that we would need them here for when we returned in four years.

There was no farewell feast, we had opted for a quiet meal with our gracious hosts. I felt as if our names were mud after the whole faff we had caused, and Amdír agreed that a quiet send off was more favourable.

So I stood, alone on the balcony of the new talon we had been placed in. Our room was next to the High-King's and therefore well guarded too. Down below, the guffaws of the Ñoldor guards could be heard as they drank and ate around a small camp fire. Two had challenged each other to a friendly arm wrestle and it was impressive how long they remained locked in friendly combat.

I leaned on the rail, mulling over all that had happened. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was still in awe that we were leaving for Lindon in the morning. It had not surprised me too much when Gil-Galad had wished to return to Lindon ASAP. He was a King and he was right when he said a kingdom does not run itself, even if you leave it in capable hands, like that of Elrond or Círdan. But when he had asked 'Can you ride?' I had cheerfully chirped 'Yes!' and instantly regretted it. He had meant a horse. My experience went as far as trotting…on a pony. But I had by now convinced myself that if I could ride a pony, a horse would not be too much of a challenge.

"Hey Gee." Glenys' voice startled me from my moment of forethought as she leaned on the railing next to me and looked down at the wrestling elves and smiled giddily to herself.

"So..Gee." She lilted in a singsong voice she had never used before. She sounded excitable, and I quickly twigged where this conversation was going.

"Do you think we'll have better luck among these Ñoldor?"

"You never know…" I hummed, hoping I had evaded the question. "You might."

I thanked my lucky stars when she said nothing more. She grinned widely and cast her eyes down onto the group of ellyn who's voices rose exponentially as the elf they had expected to win lost.

"Are you nervous? To be moving like…" Glenys asked, raising one of her precious nails to her mouth. I absentmindedly reached out and gently lowered her arm before she did herself any damage. I was NOT going to sympathise with her if she moaned the whole way to Mithlond about her short 'less-than-perfect' nails.

"A little." I admitted smiling at her as she thanked me for stopping her from nibbling her nails to stumps.

"God…this has just been so…crazy!"

"It has, hasn't it." I said quietly, observing the mild banter being exchanged by the ellyn below.

"Are you worried that the council now know of your 'foresight'?" She asked after a short pause. All other thoughts had halted in their tracks. Sh*t. I had completely forgotten about that. I groaned internally, because there was nothing I could do now!

"I am now, but there is nothing I can do about it. Let's just pray they don't go spreading rumours like wild fire."

"I don't think you need worry. They seem like a right secretive bunch…if not completely psycho at times."

I didn't have an answer to that, so I bobbed my head in agreement and went back to looking onto the clearing. Two figures emerged from the trees. The corner of my mouth lifted as a grinning Haldir and a giggling Kimbela came into view.

"Between you, me and the gate post…I'm a tad jealous of how easily Kimbela found love." Glenys sighed, "What do you think it feels like to fall in love?"

My face contorted into a thoughtful expression. "I don't know. I know what one should _not_ feel." I mentally clawed my hands down my face as the last sentence slipped between my lips. 'Blabbermouth!' I might have hoped Glenys had not heard me, but from the way her head whipped around to look at me, I knew that was too much to wish for. She opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it.

"Don't ask." I shook my head, knowing fool well she would.

"You know I will Gee." She said, her voice giving an indication that she would not relent any time soon. I closed my eyes in defeat and let out a sad laugh of disbelief.

"Infatuation. Falling to fast and too deep into an imaginary vision of what you want them to be, not who they are."

"Oh…" Was all she said. It was almost sympathetic, and sympathy was the last thing I wanted for my mistake. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you won't be the only one." She added, giving a cheery smile. She reached forward and rubbed my arm reassuringly as I starred down at the clearing absently. It took me a moment to realise there was no one there anymore and a moment later Kimbela joined us.

"Come, lets get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!"

That night I found no pleasant sleep. For the first time, there was no beeping, though that would have been preferable to the nightmarish memories that plagued me. No images, just voices and raw emotions coursing through me.

"So you don't want to be my boyfriend?" My near child like voice echoed. Sixteen year old me was so naive.

"No you're a freak." The harsh tone of the boy who I had known long enough to look on as my best friend, my confidant, bit into me like fangs sinking into flesh.

"Well…that's fine. I'll find someone else."

"Haha not likely." The following four words that slipped from his lips were a curse, a wretched reminder that my memories had deliberately blocked.

I sat bolt upright with a small squeak. I looked around and found to my relief that they girls were still asleep. My heart jumped into my throat when Glenys turned over in her bed, but nothing more. I tossed and turned, hoping to get back to sleep, but it would not come. My fear of hearing him speak again had something to do with it, I was sure. In the end, I got up, pulled a robe over my nightgown and walked out onto the balcony. The cold air was refreshing. Burning my throat and lungs in a cleansing way. I closed my eyes and stood for a while and just…was.

"~Not finding any sleep tonight?~" A husky voice from behind startled me slightly. I looked over my shoulder and recognised the Ñoldorin uniform. Thalion was a very tall elf. He matched Gil-Galad in height which was impressive, and a strong, muscular build like that of any Ñoldor ellon. He had long brown hair in the darkest shade and friendly brown eyes like pools of melted chocolate, and a genuine smile was ever present.

"~Captain, I was not aware you were up at this hour.~" I pulled my night robe tighter around me as a cold wind blew around me.

"~Nor I you, and there is no need for formalities. We are not in polite company.~" He assured me as he came and stood beside me and looked out into the forest. I gave him a questioning smirk.

"~In that case you may call me Gee.~"

It was his turn to raise a questioning brow. "~Not Gunda?~"

I shrugged. "~If you prefer that. Glenys just couldn't be bothered to call me by my full name and so shortened it to Gee. I prefer it to be honest, but don't tell her that.~" I pleaded. What was it about elves that made it so easy to talk to them sometimes? Thalion grinned and pressed his index finger to his upturned lips.

"~Not a word, Gee.~"

Silence fell over us, and I felt a little melancholy all of a sudden. Looking over the forest now, I realised I had not taken full advantage of it's tranquility.

"~You should try and rest. It will be a long day tomorrow to reach the camp.~"

"~Camp?~"

"~We left our camp a days ride away. Saved lugging carriages with supplies through a forest.~"

That was quite clever I thought, and I hummed in agreement with that idea.

"~You are hesitant to return to your room…did your siblings banish you?~"

I snorted in amusement at his assumption. I now had a mental image of a cartoon version of me flying out the door.

"~No…sleep does not wish to find me tonight, and I do not wish to revisit certain memories.~"

"~Do your dreams often trouble you?~"

"~Only this night…~" I shivered as the cold was getting to me. A hand came to rest on my shoulder and I unintentionally tensed, but he did not retract his hand.

"~Send a prayer to Irmo. If he hears you, and I pray he does, your dreams will not trouble you.~"

Irmo, or Lórien, the Lord and Master of Dreams. Why had I not thought of that before? Then again when had I given the Valar proper thought other than to use their name in exasperation. I gave Thalion a bright smile and promised him I would. I returned to my room and lay on my bed for a while, sending quiet thoughts to the Valar and Ilúvatar, asking for guidance, a sign as to why we where there. I did ask Irmo for peaceful sleep. It must have worked, for I don't remember dropping off.

Early the next morning as the birds awoke to sing their song for the new day, and the sun's golden disk was just peaking above the horizon, we stood in the main courtyard before six lordly elves. The nostalgia practically radiated off me. I remembered how in awe I had been at seeing them for the first time and here I was a month later bidding them farewell.

Gil-Galads company of elves were waiting at the exit of Caras Galadhon, bar a few who had kindly taken our saddle bags and gone to prepare the horses we had been lent by the King.

Lord Celeborn stood with a gentle expression on his young face between the elegant forms of his wife and daughter, both offering us warm smiles and looking utterly bewitching in their silver white gowns. Amdír and Amroth stood tall and proud (Amdír not letting his displeasure at our departure show), and Gil-Galad was beside them in the same outfit he had arrived in. I felt myself getting nervous just looking at him. A picture of regality, just like when we had first met, only this time I was not completely berserk and roaring my head off while slaying orcs.

Lady Galadriel smiled her signature smile which almost always gave me the feeling she knew something everyone else didn't.

"You are moving on in your journey my children. Do not fear the unknown, for every action, every decision, is made for a reason. I wish you all the best, and may Varda protect you." Her voice carried like a lullaby on the air, sweet and soothing, and I found great comfort in it.

"Thank you My Lady. You, Lord Celeborn and your daughter have been generous beyond measure. We would not have managed without your support and confidence." I thanked them, bowing as gracefully as I could with Kimbela and Glenys following my lead. Lord Celeborn's mouth flicked upwards into a pleasant half smile before he spoke with the wisdom his great age had given him (even though he looked twenty-nine years old at most).

"Your friendship is strong. But it will be tested, but remain loyal, trust in one another and it will never fail." He then placed his hand over his heart and extended it to us and his daughter stepped forward, her bright eyes glistening as a ray of sunshine caught them, reflecting like jewels and setting her hair alight with silver fire. I found it amazingly strange how her hair appeared golden in the light of fire, but was silver like her fathers hair in the light of the sun.

"I thought you might like to take this with you…" She proceeded to hand us a small bag. It was quite weighty for such a small cloth satchel, and we eagerly peeped inside.

"Oh Celebrian! You shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, pulling forth a medium sized wooden box from which an aromatic scent wafted. She grinned at us as we admired her all too generous gift.

"I know you miss your tea, so there is some for your journey. I hear they have lots in Mithlond!"

I looked at this lovely elleth in disbelief. No words could do her justice. Kind and thoughtful were nowhere near accurate enough.

"Thank you!" I cried in delight, placing the box back in the bag which Kimbela hung across her chest and I reached forward to give Celebrian a hug. She did not reject the sign of affection, returning it with a gleeful giggle.

"Safe travels mellon." She whispered into my ear, and no doubt said the same to Kimbela and Glenys.

Next were the King and Prince. Both stoic faced as we offered our respects. We exchanged a few pleasantries and thanked them, or rather King Amdír, for his kindness and hospitality. He did not wish for goodbye hugs, which was good because we didn't offer. I felt we would be stretching it trying to give him that sort of friendly affection. Amroth however wanted second and third hugs from us all, he even poked fun at me by calling me his 'almost betrothed'. I laughed it off and to be fair, I found Amdír's unamused expression priceless! He looked like he had just witnessed a bunch of dwarves run past him naked. Indifferent, because he was a composed royal, but the alarm was evident in his eyes.

"Fare thee well, and may your journey be swift and the star's guide you safely on." Amroth chimed as we made our way over to Haldir and the horses. I felt my stomach flip a few summersaults at the prospect of a week's journey on horseback. Could I possibly get away with sharing a horse with a more experienced person?

"~Lady Gunda.~" Amdír's voice sang on the morning breeze. I stopped and turned to face him as he approached me holding a scroll in his hand.

"~For your peace of mind. I know how you wish to keep your gift of foresight under wraps, so here is a contract, signed by every council member present at that meeting. Not one shall utter a word.~"

My jaw dropped slightly as he handed me the rolled up parchment, elegantly sealed in red wax with the impression of Lothlorien's mark. I was at a loss for words, the fact that he had even thought of it spoke worlds about his consideration and the regard in which he held us.

"~Thank you My King.~" I beamed, curtsying before stowing it my button up pocket and making my way to the horses as utter relief rushed through me, giving me an adrenaline rush of sorts.

I felt sorry for the poor guard who helped me up. Getting me up there should have taken two! But we managed, and I was thankful for his quick reflexes when I almost kicked him in the head as I swung my leg over the horses back. He assured me I didn't need to apologise but me being me, I did anyway.

Once on the horse, I not only gripped the reins, but the saddle too, making the elf who had helped me up give me a questioning look.

I had not expected the horse to be so big! She was a tall, sturdy grey mare but I had been assured she had a calm and lovely temperament. Still, I leaned forward, stroking down her warm soft neck and whispered into her ear,

"Please go easy on me…I've never ridden a horse before." I spoke to her like she understood english perfectly, and to my surprise, she flattened her ears, then nickered and turned her head to look at me. She was a stunning horse. Her white mane and grey coat seemed brighter when you looked into her inky black eyes which looked at me like she was asking me to trust her to be sure footed. I still clung to the saddle though.

The company, which consisted of a few Galadhrim warriors as well (Haldir among them), where ready to move. Gil-Galad had mounted his majestic black stallion, and I was making a right muppet of myself trying to get my feet in the stirrups. 'Seasoned rider my ass!' I scolded myself as I leaned forward in the most unladylike manner possible, to hook the metal under my foot. Suddenly smooth, slim hands came and guided my boot to its position in the stirrup.

I looked up and found a head of hair shimmering like the golden tree Laurelin. Again, this seemed like something so out of place for Galadriel to do, yet it all looked natural.

"~I sense your fae is uneasy. Do you still fear what the future may hold Gunda?~" She said almost cautiously as she patted the horses side gently.

My lips pressed together to form a thin line as her scary blue eyes found mine. I wasn't sure how to answer.

"~Do not let it take hold. For with fear, evil can seek to gain a foothold. You are not a bad person Gunda, heed not what the overly suspicious like to think. These are dark times, yes, but if we look to the sunrise rather than the sunset, we shall prevail.~"

Darkness. An altogether scary concept and extraordinary to realise that it even existed in this fair world…orcs, Sauron…Melkor. I suppressed the urge to shudder at the thought of him. The ultimate evil. Somehow, her words brought to mind the blank in our memories. An unknown darkness within me, the mid-night of my mind and I tried to think of where the sunrise was, my hope, was I clinging to a fantasy here? That I was sent here with good intentions? Or was my path as dark as a moonless and starless night when overcast clouds threatened to open up and pour down misery.

The cold clammy hand of dread seized hold of my chest and I forgot how to breathe for a moment. I only remembered when the Lady took my hand in hers, prompting me to look at her again. I had never imagined Galadriel as a motherly elf, which was a little daft. She was a mother after all. And like any mother, possessed the need to protect those she considered young and perhaps vulnerable. Of which, we three were both it seemed.

"~I know you have questions, but you are not ready to ask them yet. Until then, remember that you all have a purpose. You where brought here for a reason. You are still worrying about tomorrows mystery.~"

I looked at her, half smiling at her use of my fathers saying. "~I am aren't I.~"

The Lady nodded once, her gaze politely telling me off for worrying as much as I did. The whinny's of the other horses and the sound of hooves tramping indicated my departure was imminent. Galadriel stepped back with a bright smile lighting her fair features.

"Namárië. Tenna enta lúmë."

"Namárië Melda Heri." I waved as I gently urged the horse to move forwards.

I joined Glenys a little up the way. She sat tall and proud on her chestnut stallion, exchanging one last goodbye with the King and Prince. She looked very comfortable on horse back, and dare I say it more confident. She practically radiated a sense of utter control and poise.

"~See that you do return now!~" Amroth teased as he came up and placed another kiss on my gloved knuckles.

"~It is not farewell Mellon, simply see you soon.~" I assured him, nodding to Amdír as we passed by him.

"Oh and My Lord," Amdír called to Gil-Galad who waited patiently for us to pass him. "You will be sure to send my Marchwarden back." I could tell Amdír was poking gentle fun at the fact that Haldir had insisted on joining us for part of the journey.

"You have my word." Gil-Galad's voice echoed Amdír's jovial note and I looked to Kimbela who rode a sturdy black and white mare.

"Is Haldir joining us all the way to Mithlond?" I asked out of curiosity.

Kimbela nodded, smiling down into her saddle. "Yes, he is ensuring we get there safely. At least that's his version of the story" she grinned.

We were ushered to the front of the group, along with the High-King and Thalion and then we set off, the clip clopping of twelve or more sets of hooves causing my stomach to turn into a painful knot. This was it. Adventure at last, the unknown looming ahead of me. I felt a little scared, but excited all the same.

We made good time through the forest, alternating between walking and trotting, depending on the terrain. Kimbela had fallen back to join Haldir, of course, and Glenys was quite happy admiring the surrounding forest, and I rode beside Thalion who helped me get the rhythm for trotting right.

"~You know…I have quite forgotten the name given to these trees. I know you," I looked to Gil-Galad who rode a little ahead of me, "~Gave the seeds to Lady Galadriel, for they would not grow in Lindon. They seem to thrive here.~" My voice trailed off as I clenched my jaw in vexation. They may have known I knew things of their world, but I still did not want to completely freak them out. They where immortal, meaning wariness of a person, place or thing could and more than likely would last forever.

"Mallyrn trees My Lady, and you're right…they do. I am glad to see they grew at all." Gil-Galad hummed happily, casting his eyes up to look at the now fully golden canopy. I followed his example and let myself drink in the magnificent sight, for they had not yet started to turn gold when we had arrived. It had been a slow change over the past month, an enchanting display in charge of hues until the emerald greens had completely transformed to a tantalising rich shimmering gold, which was an uncanny contrast to the purple silver tint of the velvety bark of the mallyrn.

We were not so far from the forest's end as I had thought. Within two hours we were coming up to the wide plains that stretched northward, lined by the Misty Mountains to the west, and the Anduin to the east. Stepping over the threshold from trees to a sea of waving lush grass was an unexpected breath of fresh air, a new revitalising sensation spreading though me. The wind whipped my face and I sucked in a deep breath of the cold air shocking my lungs but the feeling was most welcome. We fanned out, no longer restricted by slim paths, forming a cluster of reds and greys in the sea of green

"I feel like singing" I sighed, enjoying the serene feeling flooding my being. Where the desire to sing had come from was a mystery to me, but it had settled in my heart as we made our way through the long grass.

"Then sing My Lady." Gil-Galad encouraged. "What do you wish to sing about?"

"Dreams." I said solemnly, sharing a knowing look with Thalion. "Sweet dreams, happy, undisturbed."

Glenys called from her horse. "And sing in Elvish, I love how it sounds."

I pondered a while, forming words in my head and then began to sing. A dreamy tune, a sweet melody that just rolled off my tongue.

"~`Hön'marën kena-uva kala

Indönya ullumeá

Nör'ande sëra mi Lorien

Îm'eri ratö naya

Larya nîn mëlissè

Le sinte îma sinomë

Àna sama lemî oloore

Le ar'uunèr ana kaurë

Uur'anor wannëa

Isilme va'arya

Telume siila tere

Na'are utummo wanya

Erüma, helkàda

Raanè ressè

Lörna à'kuilä

Vàrna mi'olör

Türma ei ràumo

Sinomë`~"

I only noticed the company of elves had gone quiet when I stopped singing. I looked around me, perplexed and hoping my song had not offended them.

"You are full of surprises my Lady, I had no idea you spoke Quenyan too." The High-King praised.

I smiled to myself. "The Lady Galadriel is a gifted teacher. She taught me in a day."

"Or perhaps you are gifted with languages, My Lady." Gil-Galad countered.

"Perhaps. Why have you all gone silent?"

A saddened look crossed the High-Kings beautiful features.

"Quenyan is not a tongue among the Sindar and Silvans. Those who spoke it mostly either perished or departed back to Valinor. Even in Lindon we speak Noldorin for its close resemblance to Sindarin. I think we simply enjoy hearing a song sung so beautifully in a tongue we once knew so well."

A melancholy smile fluttered across my lips. I wondered what I could have sung instead, but Gil-Galad's voice rose above my thoughts as he ordered us to pick up the pace. I panicked for a split second as Mithril, my mare, set off with her companions, gripping the saddle for extra stability.

I quickly got to grips with cantering, finding it a lot easier if I just relaxed.

Apparently we were making good time. We reached the pass in the mountains by midday, and it was not at all what I had expected. I had thought we would have to ride single file along mountains roads, but the gap between the towering mounds of stone looked lush and green, but it did channel a biting wind that stung my face and made me pull the hood up over my head to lessen the streaming of my eyes. We stopped for a rest before continuing on, and I took this chance to finally explain to Kimbela and Glenys what I had witnessed in my dream the night of our attack, something I only felt comfortable talking about now that we were in open air and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. The fact that there seemed to be a sort of warp in time and the comment about my bruise. I left out the sponge bath as I did not feel like mortifying myself further in front of Gil-Galad and the Ñoldor just yet.

"Did you experience anything similar after your hand injury Kimbela?" I asked, glancing at her as a thoughtful expression passed over her face.

"No," She mused. "I can't say that I did, then again my injury left no bruise, and your leg is still doing a one limb impression of the northern lights."

I pouted playfully at her jest, no matter how accurate her description of my leg, it was unsightly!

"Well…there is one good thing from all of that." Kimbela grinned, and I frowned, wondering what was good about it.

"What?"

"This world is real. It has to be, and we have somehow split ourselves in two. Half of us is here and the other half is there."

"That…doesn't make me feel any better." I grumbled.

"Perhaps we should ask Galadriel to-"

"No." I commanded sternly, cutting Glenys' sentence off. Both girls looked at me with shocked expressions.

"No. Those blanks are there for a reason. We should not meddle with it." I softened my tone, feeling bad for being snippy and biting their heads off. "At least not yet."

Kimbela and Glenys exchanged befuddled looks but dropped the subject.

"Pass us an apple" Glenys called from her horse and I threw one to her. It arched perfectly and landed in her hands. She whooped victoriously and began devouring it. We were half way through the pass which seemed to just stretch on forever!

"Hey, is that a rabbit?" Kimbela asked, pointing out at a small patch of beige that stood out from the surrounding greenery.

"I think it i-was…" I trailed off, suddenly a little horrified. Glenys gasped, her jaw falling slack in disbelief. The elf who had shot the rabbit with great accuracy, stowed his bow back on his saddle and went to retrieve it.

"Did…he just…"

"Yup…it looks like we are having rabbit for dinner." I confirmed solemnly.

"Well…at least we know it's fresh?" Kimbela pointed out, but it was no use. Glenys was positively horrified.

Four or five rabbits later, the end of the pass came into sight and I breathed a sigh of relief. My backside was killing me, not to mention my thighs.

"~Home stretch boys!~" Thalion called and with a cacophony of whooping, the whole company set off into a gallop.

"Ai!" I yelped as Mithril set off with her companions. I clenched my fingers around the leather of the saddle, loosening the reins slightly to give her head some space to move as she carried me swiftly towards the camp. I clenched my thighs in an attempt to give me better stability, but Mithril obviously took this as a sign that more speed was needed, and she sped up.

"No Mithril No!" I cried as I raced past even the High King, to his surprise.

"Noro! Noro! No wait, don't noro! Aaahhh!"

Mithril whined, enjoying the freedom I had unwittingly given her by loosening the reins, but she stayed on track, heading towards the mouth of the pass where the outline of a camp came into view.

"Mithril please stop!" I was now lying on her, my arms wrapped around her neck as I yelled at her.

She just nickered back. She was having fun and enjoying giving me complete conniptions while at it.

"MITHRIL!" I shrieked when I saw tents coming rapidly towards me. I reached for the reins and pulled on them hard. Finally Mithril got the message, and she came to an abrupt halt, digging her hooves into the grass and half flinging me off her back.

"Mithril will do no such thing…you can eat your words Thalion!" I grumbled. I was in quite the predicament. I was hanging from my saddle, my foot caught in my stirrup. Thank the Valar I was wearing trousers! Mithril whinnied, and I swear it sounded like laughter.

"Hey!" I griped, giving her a displeased look.

That…was my epic entrance to Gil-Galad's camp. How humiliating!

I was not left hanging by the stirrups for long as two elves from the camp came to offer help when Glenys and Kimbela came riding to my aid. They both took one look at my sorry self and burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up and help me out please?"

They did…eventually. Once they had finished laughing themselves off their horses and had stopped rolling around in the grass in fits of giggles.

"You l-look so - hahaha - undignified! Gee it's hilarious!" Kimbela chortled as the elves from the camp untangled me.

"Sods." I muttered as the High-King and his company joined us. Even Gil-Galad could not hide his amusement and to be fair, it must have been a right sight.

There was rabbit stew for dinner. And as it cooked, the stomach gurgling inducing smells of herbs and warm bread spread throughout the camp. The sun had set and the stars were out by the time soup and fresh brown bread was served and we were so utterly pooped that we where practically falling asleep in our bowls. We had been socialising around the fire that entire evening. Telling stories of Irish fairy folk, the German folklore of Lorelie, and listened to delightful music played by the soldiers. But shortly after our meal, we were carried into a tent and laid to sleep, exhausted and saddle sore.

The rest of the journey was much the same. Rising early to eat and pack up camp and then make our way north west through Eriador towards Lindon. We were endlessly entertained by the guards who shamelessly joked and shared rude remarks about each others fighting skills or something else. I was kept busy as I was the translator between the girls and those ellyn who didn't speak Westron. The lands we passed through were spectacular, picturesque…words could not do them justice. The lush green grass lands dotted with white daisies, golden buttercups and wild purple orchids. Towering frost covered mountains with waterfalls dotted along the mountain ranges length as we passed Erid Luin. Flowing rivers teaming with fish and occasionally fishermen who catcalled and waved as we passed them.

Evenings were cosy and jovial as we sat like children listening eagerly to stories of Doriath from the Sindar guard who had seen its wonder and tales of Gondolin from the Ñoldor. I had no clue why they seemed to be so open with us with all the suspicion surrounding us at the moment, but I was not going to bring that up.

Good food and music flowed like a stream throughout the journey, and Gil-Galad learned of my love for traditional music and that I played the fiddle. I nearly collapsed, completely flabbergasted when he said he would have one made for me!

We did our fair share of entertaining. Singing (we did an impressive rendition of Adiemus, which was one of the few songs we all knew!), story telling, I was persuaded into giving an example step-dancing, which was awkward without the music but earned many impressed looks and one or two whistles. This led to the ellyn teaching us a few dances, which was great fun and something Glenys enjoyed immensely.

It became quite obvious that we were much more comfortable in the company of the Ñoldor. Perhaps because we were coming to terms with the fact that this was not a dream, or because the Ñoldor were just a little more lenient with us and our strange ways. Amdír had been a generous host, but there was always the feeling around him that you had to be on your best behaviour, whereas with Gil-Galad he was just one of the 'lads'. He joined in the jokes and laughed whenever I fell off Mithril before coming to help me back on. He was much easier to be around, and much easier to talk to. He had not once asked about my 'foresight'. He seemed content to let me open up to them in my own time and I found myself warming to him quickly. We had established a good friendship, a relationship I was more than happy with.

It took Kimbela and Haldir nearly the whole week to admit to courting. I had had a sneaking suspicion and their confirmation of it was met with much enthusiasm and happiness from Glenys and I. Even Gil-Galad joked that Haldir would be kept fit from chasing ellyn off!

Although long, the journey was a good one. Friendships were established and Kimbela and Glenys learned a little more elvish. But soon the winds turned colder with the smell of the sea on it. Then there, off in the distance, were the glittering rooftops, of Mithlond.

"Welcome, My Ladies, to your new home." Gil-Galad announced proudly as we three looked on in awe, for this elven city was _nothing_ like Lothlorien.

Bells rang out, sounding the return of their King long before we reached the tall white guard walls and mighty gates to the city built on the sea. The heavy gates were pulled open, revealing the cobbled, lively streets within. There where halls, large gardens filled with trees and flowers, guildhalls, houses and market places all bustling with elves going about their daily lives. Children played in and around designated pools, minstrels gathered at fountains to play enchanting melodies that more than once threatened to pull me off course. Glenys, Kimbela and I could do little else than admire the architecture and exquisite detail in the finish of the city. Everything from top to bottom was finished to the highest quality. Carved statues of long dead elvish knights, decorative archways and lintels above the doors and windows. It was breathtaking.

The sea of people parted for their King, and flowers where strewn on the ground before our company as we made our way to the palace, whose blue roof gleamed in the late day sun. The palace was stupefyingly beautiful. Muti-storied and rounded like one gigantic tower with a few wings branching out. There were no walls to separate it from the city, for there was a vast garden with auburn leaved trees and flowerbeds that stretched between the cities end and the front door.

If the outside was not awe inspiring enough, then inside you might as well have died and gone to heaven. Magnificent white marble floors and smooth grey stone walls with gold inlaid patterns made the ethereal place look even more so. Gil-Galad had a chuckle at our awestruck expressions. We couldn't keep our mouths shut! Every where we looked, rich banners bearing his crest hung, made of the finest materials. Tapestries depicting legends and stories decorated the walls and though there were torches on the walls, they were not needed. The floor to ceiling openings let the sun light flood into the main feasting hall we had been lead into, providing a brilliant view of the sea. Gossamer white drapes hung and fluttered elegantly inwards with the gentle breeze that aired the palatial room. I was enchanted. I could have stayed standing there for eternity and never gotten bored. I felt a strange warmth spread in my chest, that familiar feeling of 'this is home'. It brought a gentle smile to my face.

"~Ah, Berilwen. It is good to see you.~" Gil-Galad greeted someone, bringing me back from my momentary lull. An elleth stood before us, tall and slim. Long dark red hair cascading down her back and grey eyes that shone with a light that could match that of the moon.

"My Ladies, this is Lady Berilwen, my long standing friend. She will be seeing to your needs until you have settled in." Gil-Galad explained with a happy smile.

"Welcome Ladies. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." I beamed. I liked her already. She radiated a friendly aura, and her smile was just as infectious as the High-Kings.

"I shall leave you to get settled in, and I will see you at the evening meal." He bowed his head to us before departing and greeting a small gathering of finely dressed ellyn who looked like his advisors. Berilwen turned to us and smiled.

"Come, I am sure you wish to bathe after your long journey."

She lead us through wide, airy halls, all sharing the same floor to ceiling arches that looked out over the sea. A most calming view in my opinion, and it only got better when we found that our rooms overlooked the sea too. We were given the royal guest quarters. Complete with separate bedrooms, a common room and a bathing pool. Berilwen showed us where to find towels, and where our clean clothes had been put.

"Take your time, I will fetch you when dinner is ready." She chirped with a happiness that rivalled Kimbela's.

The warm water soothed stiff muscles and calmed unsettled nerves as we swam around the spacious pool and washed our hair.

"Can we just like…never leave this place? I'm not going to lie…I'm in love with this place. What do you think?" Glenys practically gushed as she rinsed Kimbela's hair. I rested my arms on the pools edge and looked out over the setting sun and how the colours of the golden pink and blue sky reflected into a glorious array of hues on the surface of the sea.

"I think…I'm going to love it here." I sighed, feeling a keen sense of calm wash over me, that warmth spreading from my chest up to my head and down to my toes. Home. I was in a place I could call home.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

A big Thank You to **Forest Elves** for letting me use the lyrics to their beautiful song 'Lullaby from a Distant Land'. I really would recommend listening to it!

 **MissEkat597**

Wow...Thanks! Gil-Galad is quite lovable isn't he ;) Hope you enjoyed this update! x

 **daughterofthechief**

Haha your enthusiasm about Gee and Gil-Galad just made my day :) I'm thrilled you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you find Glenys as funny as I do writing her! XD

* * *

Quenya - English

Namárië, tenna enta lúmë - Farewell, until that time.

Namárië. Melda Heri - Farewell beloved Lady

Sindarin - English

Mellon - friend

Noro - run

Ai - Eek!

Fea - the soul or spirit


	10. Chapter 10 - Quadranscentennial

Chapter 10 - Quadranscentennial

Despite having gone to bed very late and utterly exhausted, I stood on the balcony that joined the living room, waiting for the sunrise. We each had our own rooms, which was nice. Having one's own room had its charm yet it felt ever so slightly empty without Kimbela or Glenys.

I leaned on the immaculate, white balustrade overlooking the calm elven city. The newness of my surroundings still buzzed in my veins. The mid October sun had not risen yet, and the sky was between darkest blue and black and as the sun approached the horizon, rippling lines of pinky red scattered the heavens. I couldn't tell what time it was, but guessed it was just before or after seven. I had never been an early morning person, not even in Lorien, so why was Mithlond so different?

My thoughts drifted back to the previous night, and my face burned hot with embarrassment. We had had dinner with Lord Círdan and Elrond, who had traveled to Mithlond especially to see us. I don't think Gil-Galad had anticipated my fear of dogs. Everything had been grand and dandy, we were dressed in some of the finest clothes we had ever seen, rivalling that of Loriens style. Even Kimbela had worn a dress! That was a turn none of us had expected. But the moment we entered the private dining room to meet the High-King's Lieutenant and Herald, things went pear shaped.

Haun, a great big wolf-hound like creature with long grey hair, came bounding toward us, the new comers. I didn't just scream, I practically jumped onto Glenys' back crying,

"Stay! Nice boy stay!" In a panicked voice.

Glenys had been completely unsympathetic, and shrugged me off into a heap on the floor! So before the dog could shove his snout in my face, I had run and hidden behind Elrond! Oh the embarrassment, and totally not how the High-King had expected to introduce us to two of the most important people in his army either. At least Lord Círdan and Elrond had been able to see the funny side of it. Elrond had then coaxed me out from behind him and introduced me to Haun…who turned out to have the sweetest temperament. He sat obediently and waited for me to let him sniff my trembling fingers.

After that we were formally introduced to Círdan and Elrond. Lord Círdan was silver haired and blue eyed, but the most striking feature that set him apart was his beard. It wasn't long, but I had never seen a bearded elf before. His tall frame (taller than the High-King) was dressed in dark flowing robes, giving him a very old and very wise look but he was still fairly young in feature.

There was no mistaking Elrond for just any Ñoldor. He stood just short of Gil-Galad, dressed in simple robes of aubergine purple, and captivating gun-grey eyes and like Círdan and the King, a kind smile. It was hard not to like them from the start.

"I thought he was a Lord!" Glenys blurted out upon Elrond introducing himself as 'Half-Elven'. I turned rigid and Kimbela shot her a 'Shut your gob NOW' look while I wished to face palm myself repeatedly. But Gil-Galad had simply brushed it off and explained that I could 'see though the veil of time', just like Elrond could.

"She does, however Lady Glenys, wish to keep it on the quiet side." He scolded her lightly.

"A wise move, for little good comes from divulging the future with a loose tongue."

Hearing this my face must have lit up like a lamp.

"That was my argument against King Amdír." I said shyly as we seated ourselves for dinner, where many interesting conversations were had. Glenys and Kimbela learned the difference between the races of elves, like Teleri and Sinda, that Círdan was a prince - something even I didn't know. And the elves listened to our small tales of earth.

"Its boring compared to here." Glenys had sighed, "Everyones human."

"But we have legends of elves, werewolves and other creatures." Kimbela pointed out. Turned out she is a bit of a werewolf geek. A girl after my own heart! A lover of anything mystical.

I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath of the fresh, cold sea air, enjoying the feel of it comb through my, probably messy loose hair.

"~An early riser are we My Lady?~" Gil-Galad's unmistakable voice startled me and I nearly jumped out of my hide.

"~Oh! My Lord you frightened me!~" I exclaimed, clutching my hand over my now racing heart. He looked apologetically at me, smiling all the while.

"~My apologies.~"

I shrugged and smiled back. "~No harm done.~" I said as he came to stand next to me. The sky was still dark, but more of a prussian blue and more pink squiggles outlined the clouds.

"~What are you doing up so early?~" I asked casually, glancing up at him though his fair features were cast in shadow for the moment.

"~A king rises with the sun.~" He replied. "~Or before it, depending on the time of year.~" He chuckled, indicated he was smiling which in turn brought one to my face too. "~And you?~"

"~I'm not sure. It just felt like the right time to get up.~" I answered. In truth my mind had been reeling with all sorts of questions and hypothetical answers. I looked out at the Belegaer, feeling like my soul was drawn to it, which was strange. I thought only elves felt the sea calling? Perhaps I was imagining it.

"~It's so peaceful…~" I murmured wistfully. "~It's hard to believe that evil can exist in such a place…I wish it didn't.~"

"~You and many others.~" Gil-Galad sighed, equally wistfully.

"~And many more to come.~"

At this he regarded me with a curious side glance. I bit my lip as thought after harrowing thought piled on top of me.

"~My Lord…do you believe we are being targeted?~"

He gave me a puzzled look, his features becoming more visible as the sun's light began to seep into the world.

"~I do not know. But for your sake, I hope it is not so.~"

I nodded, more in thanks for his consideration than anything else.

"~May I ask you a question My Lord?~"

"~You may.~"

"~Are the three rings safe? Does Sauron know they exist?~"

There was a tense pause, and I guessed my question must have shocked him a little, but eventually he answered;

"~Yes, they are.~"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "~Phew. As long as he doesn't know of them, you have the upper hand.~" He still didn't seem to know what to say. "~I'm sorry. That must have been unnerving.~"

"~Unsettling.~" He answered softly and I sucked my lips into a line.

"~Do you believe _he_ sent us here?~"

"~No. Your fae is not corrupted. Anything touched by evil becomes just that. Evil. You, My Lady are by no means evil. But your wealth of knowledge about us is a little unsettling.~"

I glanced at my toes. "~My apologies My King. I do not mean to startle you, or anyone. The thought only struck me last night, why Nenya may not have protected us from detection - if we are indeed being hunted - but-~"

I stopped myself before I went full 'War of the Last Alliance' on him. 'What was that about keeping 'foresight' to a minimal?' then again, 'Why is he SO easy to talk to?!' I wondered to myself.

"~But?~"

"~It would be too much of a risk to use it just to protect us. I don't know if the rings protect just the wearer, or the realm as well. I had hoped for the latter.~"

"~They were made using knowledge taken from dark magic, therefore tying them to-~"

"~The One Ring…could he not lose that darn thing already!~" I uttered, causing Gil-Galad to chuckle.

"~Wishful thinking My lady.~"

I let out a peel of laughter, "~It's what I do best.~"

"~You are a bright girl, Lady Gunda. Do not let yourself get lost in forethought of what may or may not be. Today is yesterdays secret unfolding. Tomorrow is another mystery waiting to happen.~"

I felt my heart twang, and tears suddenly prickled my eyes.

"~You sound just like my Pappa.~" I mused sadly, trying to conceal the tear that rolled down my cheek by looking out at the gold that decorated the skies. Dawn was nigh. But it all faded away when two hands turned me around to look a King in the face. I clenched my jaw, trying not to let my emotions show too much, and all I could think to do was bow my head to hide my face.

The next thing I knew, I was wrapping my arms around his chest as he pulled me into a gentle embrace. I guessed he missed his Ada too, for Fingon (judging by the dark hair) had died in the first age. An entire age without your father…and I was crying over a months separation? What a wuss!

"~They never truly leave us My Lady. No matter how far, they are always a part of us.~" He soothed, running his hand down the back of my head and neck. I nodded, letting him know I had heard him.

I stayed in his friendly embrace, watching the golden disk rise above the waves. It comforted me immensely, and nothing felt wrong about it. Just two souls in need of momentary comfort.

~0~

 _It was like having three adult sized children running about the Palace of Mitelu and the city, at least for the first two months. Once dressed and presentable, the girls whizzed around the palace and its extensive gardens, it was like playing hide and seek, only they weren't hiding, they just wandered aimlessly and enjoyed discovering where they ended up. Berilwen had her hands full once again, for she had been Gil-Galad's nurse maid when he was an elfling himself, remaining his stead fast friend throughout his reign. Despite chasing after three giddy girls, Berilwen was enamoured of them at the end of the first day._

 _"_ _~They are a curious bunch.~" She mused to Gil-Galad . "~They have their priorities all mixed up, but they are eager to learn and ever so sweet.~"_

 _Indeed, Kimbela, Glenys and Gunda did a vast lot of learning. They observed the system of bartering in the Market place. Glenys even traded one of her diamanté bracelets from earth for sweet walnut bread which she shared with her siblings, Berilwen and Thalion who had brought them to the Market._

 _"_ _You know…I don't miss home one bit now." She grinned as they wandered through the stalls of materials, fresh produce and hard wear._

 _Their wonder and awe of Mithlond had not diminished a jot when Gil-Galad suggested they go riding a week later. Berilwen packed up a bag of food, and the girls, the King and a few guards set out to look at the land surrounding the elven harbour city. Miles and miles of farm land, forest and the Northern Blue Mountains were only some of the captivating scenery the girls soaked in, and they begged to go out again upon their return._

 _A King's life does not lend itself to much free time, especially that of Gil-Galad's, but what time he could spare, he spent in the delightful company of Kimbela, Gunda and Glenys, sitting on the terrace drinking tea, riding in the country side, or learning what 'eyebrows of fleek' meant, which he thought odd seeing as Glenys' eyebrows seemed fine to him._

 _He figured them out quickly enough too. Kimbela was the thinker, analysing, observing, and her thoughts were incredibly in depth. Glenys was the do'er. If she wanted something done, she did it herself or roped Gunda in to help her. Gunda was the curious and creative sibling, but she also felt a keen sense to look after her elder siblings, possibly due to acting as their twenty four hour translator. She was also a book worm. He would find her half way up a ladder in the great library in the evenings and that always ended with them reading books together on elven lore._

 _Kimbela, Glenys and Gunda were gradually introduced to the Lords and Ladies of the court, for Gil-Galad's courtiers had heard of the mortal trio and wished to meet them. The idea daunted the girls at first, but thanks to Berilwen's on the spot training, they grasped the basic manners of court, and courtiers found it hard not to like them. Their cheery smiles and ability to ask the Lords and Ladies lots of questions about themselves worked in their favour, and they were comfortable enough in court surroundings, when a royal messenger arrived from Greenwood just before winter set in._

 _Lord Galdor was a tallish Silvan ellon who had the stature of a warrior, with magnificent mahogany hair and emerald green eyes and had been sent on behalf of his King. He spoke with the girls and asked them questions they had already answered a hundred times but they treated him as they did any other Lord, with respect and explained everything to the best of their abilities. Lord Galdor was surprised by their up front honesty about not knowing how they came to be there, but he did not criticise them for it as some had. Once sure his King would be satisfied with the answers, he handed them a neat scroll bearing the seal of Greenwood in the green wax. It was a letter from the King no less, apologising for the unjust and vicious actions shown to them by his subject who had, on his own, ordered the assassination attempt. He also assured them the Lord was being dealt with in accordance to their laws and that it was no reflection of Greenwood's view of them, which settled Glenys' mind greatly._

 _"_ _I like this guy already." She commented, pointing at the delicately executed signature. Gunda raised a brow, wondering if Glenys had cottoned onto the fact that this was the same elf she had, at one point, thought had ordered their attack._

 _Although overly cautious, the elves of Greenwood did not wish death upon three girls who had yet to prove to be an actual threat. Greenwood made no move to formally meet the girls, so Glenys put forth the suggestion that they at least keep on friendly terms through Lord Galdor, an offer Lord Galdor and his King accepted._

 _All three dived into their new elvish life style. Kimbela and Glenys took up learning Elvish. They joined in activities like sewing new uniforms for soldiers, singing, dancing, even training properly with the royal guard. They took their time in getting comfortable with their new life._

 _It was apparent they got on very well with the elves in Mithlond, and any who met the girls fell for their odd charms and strange but somewhat refreshing newness. They were amazed by the things the elves saw as normal and it brought a renewed awareness for what the elves took for granted. Círdan took them sailing in the harbour, smiths let them watch them craft weapons from raw materials, and scholars spent hours poring over maps and scriptures with them._

 _In turn, the girls introduced 'wonders' from their world, something the Ñoldor encouraged, for they were a people who loved knowledge in all its forms no matter how bizarre. Like the game they made up called 'Snow Wars'. They invited elflings and their parents to one of the public gardens with lots of trees in it and made two groups. Kids versus parents. Aim of the game? Throw snow balls and let hell break loose! It was hours of fun and became popular quickly. Even the High King threw some very well aimed snow balls at the three who started it. He may be King but he still liked having fun!_

 _It gladdened Gil-Galad's heart to see the girls interacting with his people as freely as they did. They had relaxed and were letting their uniqueness shine. As with their games and 'folk dancing' (which Gunda brought about after each received an instrument from the King), they were sharing a bit of their world with the elves, which made them very dear to his people, and made it very difficult to take any allegations of their being 'evil' seriously._

 _The girls were having so much fun they forgot about Christmas, but the elves had that taken care of. The winter solstice celebration was three days long, with dancing, music and plenty of good food, and they didn't have a chance to sit for if music was in the air, they were on the dance floor. Glenys quickly learned the downside to too much male attention!_

 _But soon after the winter celebrations, the girls turned their minds to something they felt needed their attention. The Orcs. They had had a few months of calm, but now something within their blood boiled, a vengeance, an unforgiving nature towards the dark, vile creatures. They wanted answers, and sitting around praying they wouldn't get attacked was not it!_

 _They made many excursions to further explore the lands, and had further training with weapons, beginning to excel in sword play and fighting on horseback. Gil-Galad disliked the girls riding out for days at a time to hunt Orcs, but he could not forbid them from doing so, for he had promised them the freedom to find their purpose in Arda, and in part they did._

 _They described an intense pull, indicated by the tingling they felt in their back, arms or chest. Like an instinct, they followed it and it always lead them to a pack of Orcs, or ex-orcs by the time they had finished with them ._

 _If there was one comfort to the High-King's mind, it was that they were training hard and they returned in one piece. He still suggested someone go with them on their trips. This is how the girls forged a strong friendship with Thalion, who volunteered without a second thought, stepping down from his long standing post as Captain of the Guard. Gil-Galad was sad to see his best warrior step down, but Thalion's talents where not wasted. He protected them well, and the girls loved having a companion on their trips, listening to his stories and practising their fighting skills in the evenings._

 _After saving one village of men from a particularly nasty skirmish, tales of an Orc slaying trio spread from settlement to settlement, and like any tale there was a strand of fancifulness woven in. Elven warriors, magically endowed. The most preposterous was that they were sent by the Gods! Why else would three women arrive in the nick of time to fight off the enemy? Men asked themselves. The girls found it funny and shook their heads._

 _In an odd way, the Orc hunts where a form of stress and angst relief. It gave them something to focus on, an end goal and a clue to figure out how they had landed there in the first place, or so they hoped._

 _In the four years they spent in Lindon, a close relationship blossomed between the High-King and Kimbela, Glenys and Gee (a name even Gil-Galad took to calling her)._ _A bond of trust flowed between them. Gil-Galad knew of the blank in their memory, and of their different views on it. He encouraged their passions and pursuits, be it gardening, learning and working in the house of healing, love interests (Kimbela mainly) or helping farmers sow and harvest crops in-between Orc hunts. Their devotion to the people around them had been a welcome surprise and had made Gil-Galad practically swell with pride. They lent a hand wherever it was needed, big or small, the girls helped in any way they could. They didn't understand why it was such a big deal, they felt they should give something in return for being so warmly welcomed and accepted - rather than lie back and rely on the elves good nature and kindness._

 _In the middle of their fourth summer, Amroth's fair head made an appearance, sounding the time for their return to Lorien, and with Amroth, was a particular Marchwarden, who's presence had been welcomed many times over the years since Kimbela's relocation._ _Amroth positively buzzed to see them again, giving each a bear hug as a form of hello, before joining his left Amroth to it, for there was something FAR more interesting going on between the 'love-birds'. Haldir looked a little more nervous this time around. Glenys and Gunda gave each other intrigued looks when he joined them and Gil-Galad for a private dinner._

 _And then, finally, it happened._

 _He proposed! Under the light of a full moon while walking with Kimbela along Mithlond's beach. Gil-Galad, acting as Guardian, gave his blessing heartily and rejoiced with the over excited, bouncing sisters._

 _"_ _~We wish to get married in Lorien…~" Kimbela blushed, pulling a strand of hair from her face._

 _"_ _~Of course, Amdír will be delighted!~" Gil-Galad chuckled._

 _"_ _~You're invited too!~" She added in haste and Glenys buckled over in stitches, drunk on merriment and wine._

 _"_ _~Why thank you, I would have hoped so!~" The King teased, pulling the eldest into a warm embrace._

 _Lorien sang in jubilation at the news when it was announced at the welcome feast, and within the week a date was set and invitations sent out. The logistics of their married life was discussed at length, with several possibilities put forward. Would Haldir stay in Lorien or would he move to wherever Kimbela was? Would Kimbela be expected to move with Haldir, to Lorien indefinitely? Kimbela, however, flatly vetoed being away from her sisters for too long. In the end, after much discussion between all the parties concerned, it was decided that Haldir would be appointed Lorien's Special Envoy to Gil-Galad's court, with the task of finding out how the Orc attacks were related to the three girls._

 _The girls lived in Celeborn and Galadriel's house which lead to many, many late nights listening to Celeborn talk about Doriath and Celebrian about a certain ellon who she had met, but believed he had not noticed her. Gunda found it VERY hard to tell her otherwise, that Elrond had fallen head over heels for her the moment his eyes beheld her._

 _King Amdír was pleased with their return, and with how they had grown. It appeared Mithlond Court had turned them into exceptional young ladies. They sat straighter, they spoke almost fluent Sindarin and conversed with other Lords with ease. He was interested to see their reaction to the fact that tales of the 'Orc Slaying Trio' had reached as far as Greenwood._

 _"_ _~You wouldn't happen to know about this..trio? Would you.~"_

 _"_ _~That name rings a vague bell.~" Glenys lilted, swirling the wine in her glass, receiving a jovial look from the Sinda King._

 _The wardens of Lorien took to training the three in close combat using woodland knives and archery. They all three excelled in both combat forms, and it surprised and pleased Amdír when they took to learning to run through the tree tops. Their footsteps became nimble and lighter each day. They jumped from tree to tree, sprinting along branches with such agility they were in awe of themselves._

 _They practiced their new skills while learning to hunt Orcs in the forest, broadening their skill set. It came in good use, for the random attacks became more random…and better planned. They were tailored towards ambushes, which proved as successful as soup in a sieve due to the 'orc-dar' as Kimbela had dubbed it. Gunda's brow creased however. How did they get that clever over night? What had she forgotten? She wrote to Gil-Galad and spoke to Galadriel, but even they had no clue what it could be. Her answer came late December when Gil-Galad wrote to Amdír, detailing the news, brought to him by Numenorians who had arrived, of the destruction of Numenor, and the elusive escape of Sauron._

 _Gunda turned white as a sheet when Amdír showed her the letter. How had she forgotten!? She apologised profusely, working herself up into a panic and Galadriel had to take her home, but then Amdír finally understood why she didn't wish to speak of future events. Even if she had wanted to change that event, it would not have. HIM returning was beyond any on Arda's control, and he consoled her with that fact._

 _It was glorious to see the Goldenwood shed its golden canopy in spring. Flowers scattered the landscape, the array of colours captured in mesmerising paintings Celebrian was busy making as wedding gifts. It wasn't a challenge keeping it secret from Kimbela, she and her sisters where busy documenting and analysing the three attacks in the past four months. What the evil goal was, but seeing as none of the attacks were successful, it was one big guessing game, for no one could tell if Kimbela, Glenys and Gee were the intended targets if the girls showed up for the fights regardless!_

 _Summer brought emerald leaves, ripe and juicy berries that the girls harvested and made into cakes for their gracious hosts, and within the blink of an eye, the wedding was in sight, and guests arrived from near and far. Elrond and a host of Rivendell elves, Gil-Galad, Berilwen and Thalion and on behalf of Greenwood, Lord Galdor. Kimbela didn't want a 'hen party' and no one else knew what one was, so they settled for listening to minstrels playing soppy love songs on their harps, playing snap with Berilwen, Celebrian and Galadriel and drinking the finest vintage wines, Dorwinion wine, a generous gift from Lord Galdor. Apparently the Silvans had a tradition close to a hen party too!_

 _"_ _Fuck me this wine is strong!" Glenys exclaimed, going cross eyed._

 _"_ _CHEERS TO THAT!" Gunda whooped as they clinked their glasses together._

 _The two days of celebrations would forever be engraved in the girls memories._

 _Kimbela had never felt or looked more radiant. Dressed in a cream and lavender embroidered tunic with lavender trousers and silk shoes, all hand sewn and embroidered by Gunda, Celebrian and Galadriel, and with buttercups and sweet-william woven into her long braided hair - courtesy of Glenys, Kimbela looked stunning. Haldir resembled a stunned mullet when he saw her - his jaw dropped open! They were inseparable, the perfect image of happiness as they exchanged rings and danced the night away. Glenys on the other hand did not dance as much as she usually did. After her fourth dance she sat with Gunda and Celebrian and spent the rest of the night having girly chats with the two, glancing shyly towards the Rivendell company. Little alarm bells began to ring in Gunda's and Celebrian's minds. Was love in the air a second time? From the way Glenys turned slightly red when Gunda looked, raising her eyebrows at her, she hoped so._

The trio of sisters proved pivotal in forging alliances with the races of Middle Earth, giving courage to men, friendship to dwarves and hope to the dunedain. With Gondor and Arnor's founding, the free races managed to form better plans of action to keep evil at bay, which to an extent brought down the number of attacks. 'United we shall remain' became the girls motto.

 _But all was not happy with the girls. Evenings were spent strolling Lindon's beaches, rebuilding their little getaway croft an hour north of Mithlond, or dancing till dawn at festivals._

 _The Orc hunts brought no definite answers, and a darkness slowly grew within each of them as 7, 9, 10 years rolled by. The darkness was deeper in Gunda than Kimbela or Glenys._

 _Kimbela and Glenys felt a growing unease due to the blank and wanted nothing more than to simply understand why it was there, why they had been ripped from the comfort of 'home' and plonked in an entirely different world. They weren't complaining, they had no desire whatsoever to leave Middle-Earth! But the blank was unnerving none the less, and they were adamant it held the answer as to why their dreams were changing._

 _The 'beeping' had not totally disappeared, only gotten further and further apart. It was as though a sheet of glass separated them from their old world. On the other side it was all black, but the distorted beeps where faintly audible. But if they touched that transparent wall, they were pulled in and felt the constricting sensations in their throat, the pain in their arms. Kimbela played with the notion that there was a significant time difference, and that touching the wall simply allowed them temporary connection to their other half._

 _However for Gunda, the blank only symbolised a darkness she needed to run from. It was a curse in itself, for it had brought her there. A place she had felt so attached to before even arriving. That was the difference between them. She had loved and fantasised about Middle-Earth ever since she had first picked up the books. But her anchor, what kept her sane, was the fact that it had been a fantasy. Back on earth there had been no hope of it existing...until she had landed in Lorien. Suddenly fiction was reality, and the once reality was stuck in fading dreams._

 _A deep seated fear had taken hold of her, not only her heart, but her mind and soul too. The fear sat in equal measure to her love of Arda and the people there, and it brought about a civil war type conflict within her. She did well to hide it but when she was granted time alone as she walked through and sat under the mellyrn trees, paddled in the ford by Rivendell or stood at the harbour in The Grey Havens, gazing over the Belegaer, her increasing stress and anxiety was evident in her often watery eyes. She was no longer certain of what she knew. Events would no doubt change. She longed to change Gil-Galad's and Amdír's futures. She had grown to love them dearly, had fallen into that trap. She wanted to save them yet knew she could not! Dagorlad ever loomed in her mind, and it began to look like she may live to fight in it too. In defence, she pretended not to have any knowledge at all!_

Gil-Galad noticed s _he kept her 'foresight' close guarded, even from her siblings. A foresight she had inadvertently proved to him when Elendil sailed into the Havens, and upon stepping on shore had spoken an oath - words Gil-Galad had heard the youngest daughter sing softly to herself in his living room._

 _Gil-Galad couldn't understand why, after a decade on Arda's shores, Gee shrank away from her foresight. She found more ways to evade questions that dealt with the future, her guard was higher now than ever, and all three showed high tension around each other._

 _This tension seemed to revolve around the blank they all had. Gunda flatly refused to speak to anyone about it, but both Glenys and Kimbela argued that it could help to decipher why, for example, they were not ageing._

 _Approaching fifteen years on Ea, and none of them had aged a day. They were still as young, strong and brave (or stupid depending on which King you asked) as the day they had arrived, they still had the ability to produce weapons when dark creatures were near, and Gunda's 'berserker' frenzy was getting dangerous, even she admitted that. But their refusal to see eye to eye on how to resolve the matter caused many arguments. Sometimes so great were the screaming matches that Gil-Galad feared they would turn on each other tooth and nail._

 _Eventually, after a particularly nasty fight, where Berilwen had almost been hit on the back of the head by a bookshelf that came tumbling down after Gunda had slammed her door HARD, Gil-Galad intervened._

 _He ordered them to travel down to Lorien, as per the agreement, where Glenys and Kimbela would be left and Gunda would return to Lindon after a month when Elrond would also arrive, for he had offered to help her ease her unsettled mind._

 _That plan might have worked…had Glenys not had other ideas. She spent the whole journey down trying to convince Gunda to help them decipher what Galadriel's mirror might show them, no matter how often Gil-Galad told her not to. He had accompanied them to ensure they were not too much to handle, for when in a rage, Gunda would only listen to him. This only put Gunda on edge, and it was plain for everyone to see. She drummed her fingers on Amdír's table, her eyes fixed on the wall as if she was trying to burn a hole through it with her gaze alone and Amdír had ordered her from his table if she was not going to be civil._

 _She had only just entered the courtyard when her sisters caught up with her. A move that would prove a grave mistake._

 _"_ _Gunda, I get it, your scared. We all are. But we need to know what happened during that blank. There is nothing sane about walking past a club then waking up in anther world!" Kimbela spoke, trying to reason with her thunder cloud of a sister._

 _"_ _It is there to protect us. Our minds have blocked it for a reason!" Gunda yelled, losing her temper altogether._

 _"_ _Gee, all we are saying is that we think it's time we asked Lady Galadriel if her powers can help us figure out what these blanks are hiding! Gee we aren't ageing!"_

 _"_ _Shut up Kimbela." Glenys spat, walking up to Gunda and pushing herself right in her little sisters face. "I want to know how we got here. Be it luck, magic or whether this is some huge elaborate joke you're playing on us."_

 _"_ _Oh put a sock in that pie hole of yours Glenys. How could this be staged! Golden leaved trees that are taller than red-woods, elves, not to mention the orcs!" Gee shoved Glenys out of her face. "And if you ever get in her face again I will hit you!"_

 _"_ _You're a self-centred, elf obsessed air head!" Glenys shrieked. "I'm inclined to tell them EVERYTHING! Maybe then you'll both see sense!"_

 _Glenys knew this was a sore spot for her younger sister. Gee had made it very clear that she trusted Glenys and Kimbela wholeheartedly with the little knowledge they had. But to go and talk about it would only bring it back onto Gunda, as she was the 'seer'. Gunda's eyes widened in fear, then narrowed to slits of pure ire._

 _"_ _You wouldn't dare" Gunda hissed with venom dripping from her lips, the cross on her back bursting into flame._

 _"_ _~Girls!~" A distant warning voice called. But Gil-Galad's words were too late._

 _"_ _Wouldn't I?" Glenys bit back cruelly, stepping into Gunda's face again. "I think I would."_

 _Gunda was the first to draw blood._

 _Insults flew in all manner of languages, deadly blades sliced through the air and all of Lorien heard the conflict that broke out between the sisters. Kimbela tried to stop Gee and Glenys from killing one another but only got pulled into the brawl when a magical knife almost took off her right ear._

 _It took Gil-Galad, Amroth and Haldir to pry the screaming sisters apart and to discard their magical weapons, they had discovered that their blades materialised in great anger._

 _Hauled off to separate ends of the city, the girls calmed down, and felt the waves of embarrassment, humiliation and utter shame crash down upon them. Most terrifying was the silent disappointment the High King and King Amdír regarded them with._

 _"_ _~Kimbela shall remain here with her husband. Glenys you will return to Mithlond with me, and Gee, you leave for Rivendell in the morning with Thalion. Lady Galadriel has informed Elrond of your impending arrival.~" Gil-Galad spoke with an even tone, not displaying an ounce of emotion, for otherwise the depth of his heartache and disappointment at their behaviour would be evident._

 _Gunda's and Kimbela's heads hung low in disgrace, and Glenys was struggling to hold back tears, but they nodded, accepting their punishments without question. Guilt flooding their minds at how low they had fallen._

 _"_ _~I will say only this. It is bad enough that evil seeks to gain a permanent foothold in the world, but for sister to turn on sister?! I expected better of you three. Severe disappointment is a gross understatement.~"_

 _Solemnly, all three daughters nodded their shameful heads and traipsed off to pack their bags. In the privacy of their separate rooms, for the safety and sanity of anyone near them, the girls humbled themselves in the form of letters of apology. One to each person they had endangered and disgraced. Five waxed, sealed letters (To both King's, Amroth, Haldir and Lord Celeborn's family) rested on their untouched bed sheets, or were given to their recipient, as they left silently._

 _"_ _~My Lord,~" Galadriel's ethereal voice tinkled through the crisp morning air before their departure. "~There was something they wished to know.~"_

 _Gil-Galad eyed the three Ladies and nodded. Kimbela and Glenys followed Galadriel, but Gunda remained behind, firm in her resolve not to know what that blank was. Glenys huffed and marched to her sister and forcefully took Gee by the arm._

 _"_ _No, YOU want to ask. I want nothing to do with it." Gunda bit back, wrenching her arms from Glenys' grasp, and was promptly silenced by Gil-Galad's stern voice calling her name._

 _"_ _Glenys, leave her. Do not force your sister." He said, softer this time, causing Gunda to flinch visibly. She shrank further into herself, worried she had invoked the High-King's wrath._

 _Sighing with defeat, Glenys left and followed Galadriel and Kimbela who waited patiently._

After a little while, _Galadriel accompanied the girls back from the mirror, her face gave nothing away, but both girls looked visibly shaken from what they had seen. Even as Glenys and Gee said goodbye to Kimbela and began their journey, Glenys did not speak of what she had witnessed, and Gunda did not ask. Inside she felt she had saved herself from a great deal of mental torment, if her sister's faces were anything to go by._

 _Gil-Galad and Glenys bid farewell to the others at the pass to Eriagon, and Gee and Thalion continued North to Imladris. Gunda insisted on walking by herself, feeling it would clear her mind a bit. Thalion tried to get her back on Mithril's back, but the youngest sister was being utterly stubborn, insisting she needed to learn NEVER to lose control of herself again._

 _Gunda was quiet throughout her journey, and mustered a weak smile when she and Thalion finally made it to Rivendell._

 _"_ _~I see you have had a long, arduous journey, My Lady.~" Elrond greeted her as she was carried into the healing ward by Thalion. Her stubbornness had cost her dearly. Her feet were swollen and lacerated from sharp shards of rock that had fallen into her boots and rested in the soles of her shoes._

 _"_ _~A pilgrimage of repentance.~" Was Gunda's simple answer._

 _"_ _~But at what price my dear? You are far to hard on yourself sometimes. It is unhealthy.~" Elrond raised a disapproving eyebrow. Gunda had no answer. To her mind, it was not punishment enough! She had mulled over her sisters words, and her own actions and yes, she had been self centred, thinking only of HER problems, wallowing in pity rather than accepting the help and love shown to her by her friends and 'family', sharing her problems and thus possibly finding a solution._

 _She and Elrond spoke long into the night. About the blank, not ageing, and the utter fear that coursed through her veins when her battle frenzy left her body. She enjoyed a good Orc hunt, it was exciting, but when her vision turned red, she lost her connection to the sane side of her brain, and her biggest fear was that she would one day loose all control and kill someone dear to her. Elrond listened, using burning oils and herbs to settle her nerves, giving her the head space to get her thoughts straight._

 _"_ _~And what of your visions? Do they give you cause for stress?~"_

 _Gunda swallowed, but nodded. "~I'm not as confident in what I knew as I was. Just us being here has changed everything…what I knew may no longer come to pass.~"_

 _Elrond nodded, his gun grey eyes gleaming in the candle light._

 _"_ _~Perhaps you needn't rely on what you know. Let your life run its course. What will be will be. Foresight is not definite, it's more of a guide my dear.~"_

 _His words gave Gunda reason to pause. She had not thought of it in that light. Her dark path she had long been running from seemed less frightening. Her knowledge of future events still weighed on her mind, but it seemed less of a burden. She looked at Elrond with something akin to wonder and said "~Thank you.~"_

 _Elrond poured much of his energy into aiding the youngest daughter with her battle frenzy. Her mind was freer now that she had shed some of the dark clouds that had suffocated her mind. She learned to channel her anger into an energy which made her not only stronger, but more aware of her surroundings. He believed that if she continued, she could fight blind. The 'tingling' she described was a keen sensor. Not only could it pin-point enemies in close proximity (something he simulated with his magic) but even went as far as to indicate what direction and how many there where._

 _"_ _~Do you all process this?~" He had asked an exhausted Gunda after several hours of non-stop training. She nodded, panting heavily and searching for the pitcher of water._

 _After six months in Rivendell, Gunda was worlds better in herself. Smiling, singing and laughing. Her eyes glowed with new life, with positivity and a good dose of fear when her sisters and the High King turned up. She stood before her equally self-conscious sisters, an apologetic smile on her lips as they looked at each other. Not one word was uttered in that tense moment, until Gee strode up and wrapped her arms around Kimbela and Glenys._

 _"_ _I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Pease forgive me!"_

 _Muffles of 'you're forgiven' and 'don't be sorry' were heard before Gunda turned to the High-King. No words where needed there either. The King looked at her_ _lovingly and took her in his arms and held her tight. It was all the reassurance she needed. They loved her, and they forgave her._

 _Gil-Galad spent a fortnight with them in Rivendell before he had to return to continue running the kingdom. But he left with a smile his face._

 _Love truly was in the air for a second time, for Glenys believed she had found someone she could envision being with. She had first met him at Kimbela's wedding yet had kept it to herself. He had sat with the company from Rivendell, glorious long hair like a river of gold, as fair in mind as he was of face. Joyful and fearless, he treated Glenys with the utmost kindness, something she had not experienced much, and when her heart raced whenever she looked at him she hid her face to conceal the blush that crept up onto her cheeks. It was because of Glorfindel that visiting Rivendell became the most joyful time of Glenys' year…but also the bane of her existence. She was too shy, and quite frankly, afraid that he would not return her feelings. She would cast a few quick glances his way at dinner, and ran for the hills when he approached to speak with her. Glenys felt bad for doing so, but managed to convince herself that he was going to talk to Gee, for the two of them had many interesting conversations. One was to do with how he defeated a Balrog, whatever one of those were, but she imagined it to be something she would not like to come across, and the fact that he had slain one only ignited her desire to talk to him more._

 _It happened that one day, after Gil-Galad's departure for Mithlond, as Glenys strolled alone through the white glittering buildings of Rivendell, a pair of lively blue eyes watched her from afar. A melancholy had taken seat in her heart, and Glenys wanted to be alone to think. She knew her sisters where beginning to suspect that she was not alright, if they did not already. They had asked to join her and console her, but she had politely declined. Her mind reeled with sad thoughts. She chided herself for not having the courage to just go up and TALK to the ellon. But there was a little niggling voice that said 'What if he thinks you're strange or stupid for talking to a Balrog slayer? Hm?' She desperately wanted to talk to him, hear his laughter and not shy away. To dance with him again like she had when she first met him. It was only one dance, but she remembered it with great fondness, and yearning to feel it again._

 _With an exasperated groan, she plonked herself down on a marble bench by one of the springs that ran through the white city. Running her fingers through her hair, vexation rushing through her veins. What was the matter with her? What was so hard about talking to someone?_

 _She sniffed, a tear running down to her chin and dripping off, splashing onto her silk dress._

 _"_ _What upsets you my Lady?" Came a deep, soothing voice. Glenys almost jumped into the spring with fright and embarrassment. She gazed up at the golden haired elf and promptly turned red._

 _"_ _Nothing." She smiled, shaking her head as if to underline the point. Glorfindel smiled._

 _"_ _My Lady, one does not weep for no reason." He spoke softly, taking her chin in his hand and brushing the tear from her cheek. Her heart raced in her chest as she smiled sadly at him._

 _"_ _I have…a lot of things on my mind, My Lord." She admitted quietly, pulling her face from his soft touch._

 _"_ _I see." Glenys feared he would turn around and walk away. "Would you care to join me on a walk down by the Ford? The red currants will be ripe and ever so sweet," he offered, extending his hand to her. Glenys' breath hitched in her throat, unable to believe what she had just heard._

 _"_ _I would love to, My Lord." She smiled brightly, taking his arm and walking with him._

 _"_ _Please, call me Glorfindel."_

 _"_ _Only if you call me Glenys." She grinned impishly, only for this dashing Lord to return it._

 _Thus, the second ageless daughter-of-man was snatched into the arms of love. The Golden-haired Lord was just as adventurous and cheeky as Lady Glenys. They shared many evenings plotting their next prank on the unfortunate sisters, like replacing the sugar with salt when Gunda baked a cake, or adding a paint thinner to Kimbela's paint pallet. Glorfindel not only made Glenys exceedingly happy, but she tightened up her manners, wanting to be seen as a proper lady, if only for him, but in Glenys' eyes, he was worth every bit of effort!_

 _Some years later (ten to be exact) in Mitelu - Mithlond, Kimbela knocked on her younger sisters door._

 _"_ _~Come in!~" Gunda called from the other side, and Kimbela poked her head around._

 _"_ _~Hey, we're going out with Gil-Galad to celebrate. Coming?~"_

 _Putting her book down Gunda smiled happily. "~Coming!~" She chimed, jumping from her seat. "~What are we doing?~"_

 _"_ _~You'll see. I've planned it all.~"_

 _"_ _~Sounds exciting!~" Gunda giggled giddily, following her sister out._

 _Cliff diving was not what Gunda had envisioned. Much less that their father-figure would join them! Kimbela, Berilwen, Glenys, Gil-Galad, and Gunda all stood in their 'swimwear' which was basically light trousers for Gil-Galad, and trousers and tops for the ladies. Haldir had flatly refused to join in on such a 'reckless' and 'nonsensical' activity (earning himself the sobriquet "wuss of the year" from his wife!)._

 _Gunda gulped. She had never imagined feeling bothered at the sight of the High-King shirtless! Showing off the toned, muscular elven body with his hair flowing in the breeze that whipped inland from the Belegaer and just as excited about cliff-diving as she was._

 _"_ _~Here's to Twenty Five awesome - and occasionally bumpy - years!~" Kimbela cheered._

 _"_ _~What have we achieved?~" She continued, wanting her sisters to list some memorable events._

 _"_ _~Um…we've been nicknamed the 'Orc slaying trio'?~" Gunda said. "~Although there hasn't been much activity in the past decade!~"_

 _"_ _~Kimbela got married~" Was Berilwen's input. "~And Glenys is possibly next.~"_

 _"_ _~Oh I hope so~" Gunda giggled._

 _"_ _~Yup, and we have gained many life long friends!~" Glenys beamed as she prepared to jump. Gil-Galad and Berilwen let out a peal of laughter._

 _"_ _~All at the same time?~" Glenys asked, holding out her hands for Gil-Galad and Berilwen_

 _"_ _~Yes.~"_

 _"_ _~Is this safe?~" Berilwen asked, eyeing the drop with a hint of fear in her moon-grey eyes._

 _"_ _~Absolutely!~" Kimbela chirped, squeezing Berilwen's hand._

 _"_ _~This is a hobby where you come from?~" Gil-Galad asked._

 _"_ _~Yup. On the count of three. One.~"_

 _Everyone got into position and shifted forward, toes edging towards the cliffs edge. Hearts beat furiously and breaths came out sharp and short._

 _"_ _~Two…~"_

 _"_ _~Twenty-five years girls!~" Glenys called out, reminding everyone of why they were there in the first place. It had ben twenty-five years since the three had landed on Arda._

 _"_ _~THREE!~"_

 _Five voices screamed in fright and exhilaration, falling through the air before plunging into the cold depths of the sea and rising up to the surface again only to burst out laughing with cries of;_

 _'_ _Again!'_

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Mitelu - Mith - silver, Telu - dome. A made up name for Mithlonds palace.

* * *

General timeline.

The girls arrived late August, SA 3315.

Their return to Lorien was 3319 - 3320 _(Summer 3319, Haldir and Kimbela got engaged. Summer 3320, they got married)_

The fight in Lorien happened 15 years after their arrival. SA 3330

Chapter ends in early summer SA 3340, 25 years have passed since arriving in Middle Earth.


	11. Chapter 11 - Mid-Summer

Chapter 11 - Mid-Summer

"Gunda?" Someone far below me called out.

"~Up here!~" I called back from my perch at the tippy top of a VERY tall ladder, holding various ends of the chiffon drapes that I was helping suspend from the ceiling. Shimmery white feather light material hung delicately from the centre of the feast hall dome and splayed out to the various pillars where hand sewn silk flowers cascaded down the remaining length of the chiffon which reached the floor. I glanced over my shoulder and was met with keen, bright sparkling eyes. Berilwen stood staring up at our handy work - the decor team and I.

"~It looks wonderful!~" She praised, admiring the fruit of many, many hours of embroidering 3D orchids, roses and butterflies on to the thirty odd lengths of thirty foot drape.

"~Thank you!~" We chimed, pleased with our work.

"~Do you need something Berilwen?~" I asked, wobbling slightly as I stretched up to hand another decorative sash of cream ribbon to Lendis, who hung from the ceiling in a harness, swinging effortlessly and hooking the drapes to the desired spots.

"~More guests will be arriving soon, I suggest you come and make yourself presentable young Lady.~" Berilwen smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully at Lendis who gave me a cheesy grin in return. Berilwen had become a grandma of sorts, and her tone towards me echoed that, sweet with an undertone of maternal strictness.

Lendis winked at me.

"~Thanks for your help Gunda, we can manage from here.~" She thanked, taking the rest of the material from my hand.

"~You know where I am of you need me!~" I chirped before gripping the sides of the ladder with the insteps of my feet and hands, sliding down the ladder and skipping out of the hall doors behind Berilwen.

"~Thank you Gee!~" The other elves called after me and they were answered with a fading "~You're welcome!~"

Mitelu was alive with busy bodies running this way and that, carrying all sorts of things like chairs, clean and polished silver ware and lace table cloths. Berilwen rushed me towards my room where she pushed me past my bed, where my dress was laid out for me, and into my chair and began brushing my hair with expert ease and skill.

"~Looking forward to the festivities tonight darling?~" Berilwen trilled. She looked elegant as ever in a deep green dress with subtle flower embroidery, her dark red hair tied back with small plaits all weaving back into one huge one that hung down over her shoulder and her light eyes sparkled with anticipation. I couldn't hold back my excitement either.

"~Absolutely. Mid-summer just gets better every year.~"

Oh how I loved the summer solstice celebrations, beginning the evening before the summer solstice - today in other words - and ending the morning after. The sun was up for almost twenty-four hours, the food was AMAZING and the vigorous dancing lasted well into the mornings. Miruvor would be to blame for that. That drink kept festivities going forever if one wasn't careful! Glenys had even tried to make it her substitute for coffee due to its ability to revitalise ones being easily, but one small cup - heavily diluted too - and Glenys was bouncing off the walls! So Gil-Galad had ordered all bottles of that elven cordial be hidden in some obscure cellar which even she had not yet been successful in finding.

However, my stomach was in knots about this particular Mid-summer's feast. Guests had been arriving since yesterday, and some where still expected, like Elrond and Glorfindel (Glenys had been in a constant state of 'Is he here yet' for two days now). But we had very special guests arriving this evening.

Greenwood was to attend. Lord Galdor had had the 'pleasure' of requesting that his King and Gil-Galad meet. For what I did not know, but the Sinda King wished to meet me too. Well…King Oropher had not asked for me specifically. 'She gifted with foresight' was the term used. The Sinda King's request had initially frightened me. How did he know of that little secret? But after mulling it over, I came to the conclusion that the Lord sent back to him in disgrace all those years ago might not have signed the contract Amdír had given me, or he simply made it up? Either way, King Oropher had heard of my knowledge and wished to speak to me.

We had little contact with Greenwood - if any - except through Lord Galdor, and even then he was mainly conveying well wishes at celebrations. Out of courtesy we had extended invitations to Mid-summer before, but they had declined each time, claiming to be otherwise occupied. I had suspected they were busy moving further north in Greenwood, now that Sauron was back, their once capital - Amon Lanc - was the closest elven city to the vile lands of Mordor. The south was simply no longer safe. Glenys had, however, believed their refusal to attend was a slight against us, that we 'could't be trusted'.

"Would you leave your people to fend for themselves just to go and party?" I had asked her. She thought about it, and if she agreed with me she had never voiced it.

The invitation was still open, Gil-Galad had offered them a warm welcome if or when they felt the time was right. Apparently the time was right now.

I glanced at the the midnight blue silk mask embroidered with Lily of the Vally that lay on my dressing table. The first evening feast of Mid-summer was a masked ball. Not everyone chose to wear one, but I loved them, something about guessing who your partner could be was exciting, and spotting what ridiculous masks courtiers had come up with could be highly entertaining.

I had just finished squeezing into my dress when I was marched out the room, still tying a decorative belt around my waist and my shoes half on my feet. I half skipped, half ran while trying to finish dressing, down our living quarters hall meeting Glenys, Kimbela and Haldir on my way. We made our way to the main entrance, greeting all the familiar faces on the way, the staff liked it when people appreciated their work. Gil-Galad knew everyone by name and we had simply copied him.

We came to a slithering halt at the front doors, and Berilwen gave us one last look over. Kimbela wore a stylish ankle length cream riding tunic which had slits up both sides and skin tight grey trousers underneath. Glenys was in a rose pink sleeveless dress, and I was in a lemon yellow dress of similar style. Once Berilwen was pleased with our appearance she gave us a satisfied nod.

Kimbela took Haldir's arm, beaming up at him and he at her with pure unadulterated love. I smiled to myself, hoping that soon, Glenys would be standing there with a certain someone. With a nod to the guards, they pulled the doors.

The main doors opened soundlessly, flooding the foyer with brilliant sunlight and the cool sea air in my face was refreshing and settled my nerves which had decided to try and tie themselves into celtic knots. We stepped out and the blinding white gleam faded to reveal a blue sky, calm sea and Mitelu gardens which were bursting with colour and sweet fragrances. By the steps leading down to the courtyard stood the High-King.

Gil-Galad stood tall and regal in his light summer robes of light blue and gold and atop his head was his half circlet. He turned to peer over his shoulder and a bright smile spread on his lips as he saw us emerge.

"Mae g'ovannen hînen." He greeted us warmly. He had taken to calling us 'my children' and we - in private - called him 'Tadeg Ada' or other father. Glenys had started that, however I was not too keen on it.

"Hîr vuin." We bowed our heads while extending our hands to him from our heart.

We took our usual spots, standing oldest to youngest a few meters behind the High-King out of respect as we were not royalty, and Haldir stood behind Kimbela. Glenys looked cool and collected, something I attributed to the fact that Glorfindel was arriving shortly. Her long wavy dark chocolate brown hair was tied back in a loose plait, and she wore the gold and ruby flower pendant Glorfindel had gifted her around her neck. She almost had the full set! The pendant had a matching bracelet and earrings too, it was just the rings left. I wondered if he had other intentions with the ring too?

I saw something move in the corner of my eye and turned to see Gil-Galad strolling over to us.

"~We are expecting both Elrond and Greenwood. The watch tower spotted their banners together.~" Gil-Galad explained with a calm and encouraging expression. He had the amazing ability of making one believe you could do anything with his ever cheerful face, but this time I felt my chest seize.

'Oh crap, here we go!' I thought, feeling my palms go sweaty. I hoped I was not expected to shake hands now! Thinking that I looked at my hands and wanted the ground to swallow me whole that very second! I had smudged ink on my hand! A word I could no longer discern but it was no doubt something I had to do. Please, please don't let it sweat off and stain something or someone!

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I peered up from under my lashes and saw Gil-Galad looking down at me from his great hight of a little over six foot.

"~A bit nervous Gee?~" He asked kindly, understanding in his blue eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded. I couldn't deny feeling a little tense at meeting this Sinda King, now more so with the ink on my hand.

"~Do not worry yourself. There will be an explanation as to how he knew of your gift.~"

I nodded. "~It was bound to happen some day, wasn't it.~"

"~You yourself know not everything remains a secret forever.~" He said, meaning well but it caused guilt to well up inside me, for I kept a _big_ secret. Middle-Earth was in a book! Thats how I knew things…how was I supposed to tell anyone that?! But, again, I nodded.

"~I just hope I'm not expected to shake anyones hand.~" I said, trying to divert the conversation. Gil-Galad raised a brow, and I sheepishly showed him my blue stained palm. He let out a disbelieving laugh and looked at me as if to say 'You have to be joking!'.

"~Ehm…I hope so too!~"

My jaw fell slack as he patted my shoulder and returned to his original position as the sound of hooves drumming the ground became audible. I sucked my lips into a line and felt like I was waiting for the final countdown to my complete humiliation.

"Gunda!" Someone hissed. I looked around and saw King Amdír, who was here to welcome the third King too, and Amroth who was looking at me funny. He then mouthed, 'Are you okay?'. I shook my head and held up my blue palm, glaring daggers at him when he bowed his head to stifle his laughter, then giving me an 'oh'. I gave him a peeved look, sticking my tongue out at him, as the sound of hooves became louder and I fixed my gaze on the bend in the path up to the palace they would be coming round.

Sure enough, soon after, the blue and green banners where seen blowing in the wind. Elrond, still under Gil-Galad had the twelve gold stars on a midnight blue background, and the other banner was green with a golden tree on it. I felt myself tense at the sight of twelve from Rivendell and Valar knows how many from Greenwood filling the courtyard.

Glenys' breath hitched when she spotted the head of golden hair towards the front of the Rivendell group, and lively sky blue eyes found her instantly. I observed the look they gave each other and just hoped they made it to the private pavilion before they went to smooch-town!

The High-King's voice rose above the din of moving horses as he welcomed his guests. I turned my attention to the new comers. It felt so cool to see soldiers who would make up the Silvarim (after the war). The silvans were not built like the Ñoldor or Sindar. Not as tall, nor well built, but I could see the strength they possessed in how they held themselves, lithe and nimble. I had seen silvans in Lorien, but they looked…more cheery. The Greenwood guards and Lords (most of whom were Sindar by the looks of it) bore stern expressions. They were all in green of some shade and only the Lords seemed to carry long swords. As my eyes scanned over the numerous mounted bodies, one caught my attention, for he was casting a fleeting glance at us. He looked tall, but that was all I could see for he wore an elaborate helmet.

"~Welcome, King Oropher.~" Gil-Galad announced, bowing his head to the Sinda King with a hand over his heart.

How?! How did Amdír and Oropher not get along with the High-King? So polite and benevolent, yet Amdír was still cautious around him and if events followed as they should, Oropher and Amdír would ride as separate groups from the Ñoldor. Now I suddenly understood why I had been so nervous about meeting this Sinda King. His name subconsciously rang the bells of doom. Yet, as I regarded the elf who had by now dismounted and was conversing with Gil-Galad, I felt a twinge of deep upset. Why was I judging him by actions he had not even considered yet? He had come here to speak with the King, and with the speed with which he had come, it suggested to me it was to ask for help. Plus he was an elf, of the free races, and I, along with my sisters had taken a blood oath to protect the free races. The scars had long since faded, but we remembered.

"Gee!"

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at Glenys who motioned with her head that I was wanted. I glanced down to where Gil-Galad and the King of Greenwod stood, looking expectantly at me. Gulping down my fear that rose up in me like a tidal wave, I made my way to Gil-Galad's outstretched hand at what felt like a snails pace. Each step down the steps felt like I was falling off the edge of a cliff, my heart clanging every time my foot touched the white polished stone. Why was I so nervous?

I finally made it to the two royal ellons and curtsied, feeling my palms grow sweatier and praying that the ink didn't come off on my _yellow_ dress.

"~King Oropher, may I introduce you to the youngest of the sisters. Lady Gunda-Toril.~"

Jeepers it had been a long time since anyone used my full name! I felt my cheeks burn slightly as the Sinda King looked me over.

"~It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady from beyond the stars.~" Came a musical baritone voice and in one swift motion he removed his helmet. He was a Sinda. There was NO mistaking that. White blond wavy hair that came to just below his shoulders, pale skin and silver eyes that pierced through me and captured my spirit in a mix of fear and intrigue. My mind went blank for an long second, except for a little voice wailing 'crap what do I say?'.

"Äran är min, min kung." I said. Both kings gave me a perplexed look, and I suddenly realised I had reverted to my mother tongue. My eyes widened. "~I do beg your pardon my Kings! I said, The honour is mine.~" I explained, pressing my lips into a line and looking to the ground.

To my surprise, King Oropher let out a peal of laughter and took my left hand (the clean one) and raised it to his lips, pressing a kiss on my knuckles.

"~Forgiven.~" His tone rang like bells, and at a lack of anything else to do, I curtsied once more with a shy smile on my lips.

"~You are the one gifted with foresight I hear.~" He continued, and it surprised me to hear he didn't sound put out for having been kept in the dark. I simply nodded, keeping my eyes averted from his, at least until I got his permission to look him in the eyes.

"~I have heard much about you, but that can be discussed later and in private. Now I think it is time for something to quench our thirst. Riding in this heat makes one parched quickly.~"

"~Of course, refreshments are in the great hall.~" Gil-Galad said, sounding in need of a drink himself. I bowed my head and looked to King Oropher, then stepped back to let them pass me first.

"~After you, My Lord.~" I smiled.

Oropher seemed pleasantly taken aback by my action and a hint of a smile tugged at his lips.

"~I will not have a Lady walk after me.~" He spoke softly and extended his hand to me. I gulped again, casting my eyes to Gil-Galad, who inclined his head, giving me permission.

I walked up the steps on King Oropher's arm and introduced him to Kimbela and Glenys, who by some miracle was still here! Glorfindel stood behind her, holding her hand with a joyous smile plastered on his gorgeous features. Both Kimbela and Glenys greeted Oropher warmly, introducing Haldir and Glofindel before I continued leading the Sinda King into the hall where refreshments waited.

While everyone drank and nibbled at the canapés provided, I went and greeted Elrond who was not at all surprised that Glenys and Glorfindel were gone. Kimbela and Haldir helped me hold the fort - so to speak - to begin with but they soon retired to get ready for the masked ball. Lord Galdor introduced me to some of the advisors and Lords who had come with their King, not one of them looked happy to be there, but some where better at hiding it that others. One such case was a rather aggrieved looking ellon called Argalad. He grumbled about the sea air and missed the scent of the forest, this was a point I could relate to, for I missed the Goldenwood from time to time. Unfortunately, he seemed to take a liking to talking to me! 'How did you come to live here?' 'How do you stand the salty air?'. He was more asking questions than listening to answers, and by the time I had politely (and successfully) excused myself, I found both High-King and King Oropher were gone.

I suddenly realised, as I looked around that something was amiss. I couldn't put my finger on it at first, and it wasn't until I was speaking with Amroth that it clicked. Oropher's son. Where was the Prince of Greenwood? Admír had been all too eager to show off his son, under different circumstances to be fair but still, was it not considered rude for a prince and heir to skip introductions to their host? I looked around, but saw no one new, for I had spoken with those of the Greenwood party who had not retired immediately, as was expected of a Lady of the hosting court.

"~Have you lost something?~" Amroth asked, looking at me like I'd grown an extra head.

"~It appears we have…we are missing a Prince.~" I said puzzled and looking at the ceiling as if the silver dome held the answer, or in case the prince could fly.

"~ Or King Oropher has left his son at home.~" I sighed. That was the only plausible answer to the missing prince. Amroth's expression fell slightly and I felt a feeling of foreboding build in my gut.

"~No. He is here, he left with the High-King and his father.~" He answered.

"~Oh?~" I raised a brow at the prince of Lorien. "~Why did he skip the introductions?~" This didn't sound like the prince I had heard of…nor how he was portrayed in the books - what little there was about him. Then again there was no mention of him that I could remember before Dagorlad.

In answer to my question, Amroth shook his head. "~I cannot say. Mithlond does not hold happy memories for him.~"

I raised my other brow. "~Oh…What happened?~" I asked without thinking.

His grey eyes turned pleading, and I suddenly began piecing pieces together. All hypothetical but some made sense. Had friends or family sailed? That was the most common reason for people not wishing to come here, and being prince he may not have had much choice in avoiding here. It might also explain their twenty four odd years of declining our invitations.

Amroth took a deep breath and was about to answer when I spoke.

"~Don't worry. It is not my place to know and I should not have asked. I hope he will be alright.~"

"~You worry too much for your own good Gee.~" He chuckled.

"~Just looking after our guests.~" I teased back cheekily. "~Is he one of your reunion friends?~" I asked, genuinely curious.

"~No, we were friends in Doriath. We still are good friends, but he has been occupied as of late.~"

"~Moving north beyond the Greenwood mountains I presume.~"

It was amusing how he no longer bothered trying to figure out what I knew and what I didn't. If I didn't know I'd ask, and he would answer. He nodded and the 'missing' prince left our thoughts as we turned to the topic of Nimrodel. She was a shy elleth, she had not even met Amdír yet, so I was not offended by not having been introduced to her yet. But she sent well wishes through Amroth, claiming she heard my voice in the trees - which I thought was odd. Was she spying on me when I wandered through the forest singing?

I saw to it that each guest was shown to their room before returning to our quarters, stripping off and diving into the bathing pool. Finally, a moment to myself where I could ponder on all that had happened. I was relieved that King Oropher had not wished to talk to me today, but I was not entirely thrilled that it had been delayed to another day, but there was nothing I could do about that, I just had to go with it.

I washed my hair, which was a chore and a half because it was LONG. Three foot long. It would have been longer had Glenys not lopped off a good two foot during that fight in Lorien a decade ago. I still felt embarrassed about that…Valar the guilt of letting Amdír, Amroth, Celeborn, Galadriel and Gil-Galad down had been near crucifying! But it had been good for us in the end as we then refocused on what mattered, and Glenys and Kimbela no longer stressed over the blank. They wouldn't speak of what they saw, so I took it as a sign that they had moved on from it.

"CANONBALL!" The gleeful shriek filled the air . . .

CAVOOM.

Water everywhere, and rising from the waters warm depths…was dear Glenys.

"Almighty Ulmo! what was that for?!" I spluttered.

"Just a bit of fun Gee, and you're wet anyway so why are you complaining?~" She giggled. I gave her a faux peeved look but couldn't help cracking up.

"True…" I mused, before swiping my hand across the surface of the water and splashing her back.

Evening came, and we were ready, sitting in the living room, waiting until the ball started. All bathed and sweet smelling, we spoke about the new arrivals.

"Oropher was really nice. From his letter to Gil-Galad I thought he was going to be all up-tight and boring" Kimbela said as she finished tying Glenys' hair up.

"I have to admit, I wasn't paying too much attention, but he seemed nice enough like." Glenys sighed dreamily gazing at the unlit fire place.

"I don't know what to think of him yet. I suppose after he speaks to me about what ever it is he needs to speak me about I'll know." I said, my mind far off in the distance "But how is Glorfindel?" I asked. Glorfindel and I were sparring buddies. I mean, who better to learn from than a Balrog slayer!

"Oh, the usual." She trilled. "Training, healing and still teasing Erestor about that prank we played on him."

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one where we made him think the statue of Varda was haunted."

I rolled my eyes at their antics. She and Glorfindel got into some mischief I tell you, but it was great to see Glenys find someone just as goofy as she was sometimes, and he was just as much of a soppy romantic as she was. He treated her like a queen but from what Glenys said, his best trait was that he listened to her, he heard what she had to say and did what he could to help her. She had become calmer, less angry and had reined in her flirtatiousness, saving it all for her knight in shining armour.

"All done!" Kimbela sang, patting Glenys on the shoulder. Getting up we looked each other over and ensured nothing was out of place. Glenys wore a stunning lime green dress, sleeveless with a floor length train and gold vein embroidery. Kimbela wore another riding tunic, white with gold trim and beaded flowers on one hip and silver grey trousers and boots. I wore a simple sky blue dress, also sleeveless with white flowers on the collar.

"Lets go have some fun!" Kimbela chirped, bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hell yes!" I echoed, and we donned our masks and left for the great hall.

Mitelu was filled with sweet music, we could hear it before we left our corridor which was at the other end of the palace! Like giddy school girls, we skipped through the halls, giving a spin and a twirl to the guards who saluted us as we went. The place was packed. Everyone was invited, the gardens had been converted into seating and dancing areas and the throne hall and great hall had the separating doors flung wide open. Stomach gurgling inducing smells of the feast awaiting us was overpowering! Many voices greeted us, faces from the market place, the smith and his wife and their daughter. Despite the masks, you could still tell who was who most of the time.

We were almost at the open doors to the great hall when hands suddenly pounced on my shoulder and I yelped, jumping several feet in the air.

"~Thalion! Valar don't DO that to me!~" I wheezed, clutching my hand over my heart. He just laughed and gave me a comforting hug.

"~Thalion! There you are!~" Glenys sang as she too came and claimed a hug from our hunting companion. "~Are you going to join us?~"

He didn't get a chance to answer because his fellow guards men came and swept him away in their tiddly giddiness. Wow, was the wine that strong this year?

The great hall was PACKED. Lords and Ladies in their extravagant masks of swans, flowers, peacocks you name it. Serving elves came up and offered us glasses of wine, which we took as we made out way to the head of the hall, stopping to make polite conversation along the way. I bumped into Argalad again, who still disliked the 'salty air', I couldn't do much more than give him a sympathetic look and wish him a happy Mid-summer, which seemed to brighten his evening somewhat.

Gil-Galad sat at the head of the hall, dressed in blue and gold robes with a magnificent gold and silver mask covering his eyes, and to his left sat King Oropher, in emerald green and a mask of leaves. Upon our arrival at the head table Gil-Galad stood and welcomed us with outstretched arms.

"~Ladies, you look beautiful.~" He complimented as he took us all into an embrace. I smiled like an idiot, feeling overwhelmingly giddy for the evening ahead.

"~King Oropher, I hope you are enjoying the festivities.~" I smiled as I sat down with both Kings, as Glenys and Kimbela had been whisked off by their respective partners. Oropher smiled angelically, making my nerves wiz and pop, my stomach turned somersaults and I was amazed I managed to keep a pleasant smile on my lips without it turning smug or terrified.

"~Very much Lady Gunda. May I say you are looking radiant this evening.~"

I felt my cheeks turn red and I smiled shyly into my lap with embarrassment.

"~Um…thank you My Lord.~" I mumbled, almost incoherently.

"~You may look me in the eyes My Lady. Gil-Galad has told me of your custom to not look anyone higher ranking than you in the eye, until given permission.~" Oropher's voice was cheerful and I glanced up to meet his gaze properly to see a spark in the grey of his eyes as he raised his goblet to me. He was a friendly soul…where did the 'wary of strangers' come from? And since when did he get away with naming the High-King by name?

"Skål!" I said, raising my glass to him before drinking.

Music started up, and the pre-dinner dancing began. Couples stepped onto the dance floor and I was thankful I had sat down before anyone could ask me to dance. I liked to watch on first, always had.

"~Do you not dance My Lady?~"

I looked at the Sinda King, trying to recap what he had just asked me.

"~Oh…Yes I do.~" I smiled, and before I could stop myself, "~Do you wish to dance?~"

'Oh for flip sake WOMAN!' I screamed at myself, cringing with impending embarrassment. I held my breath as I watched both Kings look at me with amusement in their eyes. To compensate for my forwardness, I offered the Sinda King a sincere smile.

"~I would love to.~"

Air rushed quietly out of my lungs with relief as Oropher stood and bowed, extending his hand to me. I took it, curtsying and we made our way onto the dance floor.

He was a graceful dancer, executing each twist and turn precisely. I caught Glenys' glance halfway through and she flashed an awkward grin at me.

"~Your sisters are quite lively.~" Oropher observed, seeing both my siblings add intricate twists to make the dance more interesting for Haldir and Glorfindel.

"~They are.~"

"~I noticed you have no significant other as of yet?~"

I glanced up at the Sinda King with a good dose of disbelief and wariness. "~No, I prefer friendship to romance.~"

Oropher cocked his head to the side with a bemused look in his eye. "~An interesting philosophy. We are never so weak as when we are in love.~"

I had no clue where he was going with this, if anywhere.

"~And in times like this, one cannot afford to be seen as weak.~" He continued.

"~My thoughts exactly.~" I answered.

The dance came to an end and Oropher and I made our way back to the main table, where Gil-Galad was now talking to one of my favourite elves. The silver haired elf looked up from his conversation and smiled brightly at me.

"~My child!~"

"Círdan!" I cried, launching myself into the elder elf's arms and nearly toppling us both to the floor. He welcomed my embrace and kissed my temple.

"~How are you dear?~" He smiled as I sat in the chair next to him and we spoke about what we had been doing since we last saw each other (which wasn't that long ago).

The food was served and Glenys and Kimbela came and sat with me, and the annual questioning began. Lords and Ladies asked us various questions such as how the Orc Hunts where going, or commenting on the decorations. King Oropher listened intently as we recounted how Orc activity had declined. I didn't say it, but I feared Sauron was saving his numbers for the war. Thankfully, there were not many Orc orientated questions and Glenys and Glorfindel became the centre of attention, with Círdan joking that if Glorfindel didn't put a ring on her finger soon, she may be kidnapped by one of the many men who pined after her.

"~They can pine all they want!~" Glenys quipped, looking up into Glorfindel's eyes with a look that spoke worlds of her feelings towards him.

The meal drifted into more dancing, becoming more lively as more wine was consumed. Slightly more sober due to my watered wine, I got up and danced with Amdír, Círdan and a few young Lords. Soon the Miruvor made its appearance when it became apparent that some elves and immortal humans were a little too tiddly to stand up straight. I myself had a cup for I hated not being at the top of my game.

"Care to dance?" The High-King asked, holding out his hand. Smiling, I took his hand.

"Absolutely."

I slipped my mask on again as we stepped onto the dance floor, bowing as the music began. He spun me under his arm before leading me into a dance that almost resembled a waltz. Gil-Galad was a graceful dancer, this I knew but it still amazed me, and it was tantalising and utterly nerve-wracking to be his partner.

As more couples joined, the dance began to change form, becoming a group dance. I was passed to the next partner, still keeping my eyes on Gil-Galad, eyes lingering on Gil-Galad just a moment longer, before turning my head to see who now held my hand.

He was tall, slim but with a well defined frame, his clothing helped with that I think. He wore a dark blue calf length tunic and floor length open robes, and his half mask was black, simple, not as flamboyant as others. No plumes of feathers and gems, just simple velvet. His mask was in stark contrast to straight long silver-white hair that at a glance looked like it reached his mid back. He had a stern expression cast over the bottom half of his features, as though he couldn't relax properly. Full rose pink lips, a straight pointed nose, defined cheeks that rather suggested he had high cheek bones. He was by all accounts handsome, but his eyes…his eyes where a most unusual colour. A deep pearl blue, shimmering, ensnaring anyone who looked at them. My heart skipped a beat as I realised he was gazing at me too with a mysterious look building in the pearly depths.

I almost missed my turn had this elf not spun me under his arm, and I was passed back to Gil-Galad. But as we spun around in a circle, I found my gaze wandering back to the centre of the dance floor, scanning the dancing ellons for the elf I had just danced with. I quickly gave up when I realised I was being rude to Gil-Galad and I looked up at him with a lively smile on my lips.

The tempo changed and the dance began to speed up. I was passed onto the my next partner and found myself dancing with Elrond.

"~Good evening Elrond. How are you enjoying the festivities?~" I enquired as he spun me under his arm. Before I had made a full rotation, I spotted the ellon. The deep emerald lining of his floor length robe swishing elegantly about his boots.

"~I am thoroughly enjoying myself, as I hope you are My Lady.~" He smiled down at me before his eyes darted in the direction I had been focusing on. One brow arching as a knowing smile spread across his lips.

The dance finished and Elrond and I bowed to each other before I turned and clapped in thanks to the musicians, a gesture I knew they appreciated as they all bowed to me and the other elves who joined in my clapping. Suddenly, Elrond's mouth was right next to my ear.

"~It appears you have an admirer My Lady.~" He teased. My brow furrowed in confusion and I turned to give him a questioning and disbelieving look. Who would be looking at me? Was it that ellon with the mesmerising eyes? 'Oh come on, how likely is that?' I told myself.

"~I highly doubt that Elrond.~" I chuckled quietly, smiling with embarrassment. Now both his brows were relaxed but the knowing smile had yet to leave his lips, this made me wonder if I should be taking him seriously.

"~We shall see.~"

He bowed once again and excused himself, gliding gracefully across the polished floor to talk to Gil-Galad. My eyes followed him, curiosity bubbling in the back of my mind. As much as I wanted to turn around and see if I could spot this 'admirer' I resisted the urge. I'm not entirely sure why, but I felt it was not a good idea to turn around. It might look most unladylike.

Instead, I turned my eyes out over the dance floor again which had become empty in the pause between dances. My attention was drawn to the bright coloured skies and the light of the setting sun that came streaming through the large open doors which led out to the balcony. Stepping out onto the balcony I saw the boundless expanse of the sea, where somewhere in the far away distance lay the fabled lands of Amon. I felt someone come and stand next to me, which was to be expected in a crowded feasting hall, so I payed no heed to it, until the person spoke up.

"~Quite spectacular is it not, the sunsets around this time of year are said to be the most captivating~" Came a silken male voice. It was deep and honeyed, intensely pleasant to listen to. I felt a sudden shiver run up my spine causing my shoulders to move slightly and a wide smile take up half my face.

"~I must agree with that. The sky is enchanting this evening.~" I responded, not yet looking to see who had spoken. I was admiring the shades of blue, gold, pink and purple that had painted the heavens. The musicians started up again and from the corner of my eye I saw the figure move slightly.

"~May I have the honour of this dance My Lady?~" He asked. He was bold, and for some odd reason I liked it. I turned to face the ellon, a shy smile on my lips, and answered;

"~You may My Lord.~"

My heart skipped several beats when I saw exactly who had been talking to me. It was the black masked ellon. His stiff expression had vanished, replaced by a tender sweet smile to match my rather bashful one. When he held up his hand, his movement was so smooth, it was like he had calculated every movement thoroughly beforehand. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks as I slipped my (small by comparison) hand into his and his fingers curled around mine carefully as he led me onto the dance floor.

We got into position, side by side, and shortly after, the dance began. It started with the ellons standing still, holding his partners hand as she stepped around him. This was my favourite dance, and I was glad I had been asked to dance for it. As soon as I stood facing him, he took a firm but gentle hold of my waist and began leading me through the dance, his transition from standing stationary to the movement of the dance was smooth and fluid. I found I held onto his shoulder a little more firmly than I usually would. Not that I needed to. He led me through the dance effortlessly, our eyes locked on each others, our movements merging as if we were one and the same being, it felt amazing -almost as good as dancing with Gil-Galad.

"~You are a talented dancer My Lady.~" He spoke in my ear as he spun me under his arm and caught me again as he swept me into the next move.

"~The Lady's talent is only half the battle My Lord. It is entirely dependant on her partner, and you are a most graceful partner.~" I complimented, blushing no end when I realised just how corny it must have sounded. He let out a low chuckle and grinned, causing me to blush even more and I averted my gaze to his chest, which was about eye level for me. I was spun around again and I found my eyes catch his and I was captivated by them, the mystery, once again.

The tune ended and I stepped away from my all too handsome partner and curtsied as he bowed, still holding my hand tenderly.

"~Thank you for a most delightful dance My Lord.~" I smiled shyly.

"~It is I who must thank you, My Lady. Never before have I danced with such ease as I have with you.~" His compliment made me blush from head to toe. Biting the corner of my lip I looked to the ground.

"~Is something the matter My Lady?~" He asked softly as we walked off the floor, still holding hands.

"~No, not at all. I have rarely been complimented in such a manner, I find it strange but nice all the same.~"

"~You should not hide your face My Lady, you hide a most prepossessing smile.~"

It took me a second to figure out what prepossessing meant, but I looked up at him and my smile brightened, nerves tingling in contentment.

"~Thank you. You yourself have a charming personality, My Lord.~"

'Oh Valar Gee are you trying too flirt!'

"~And how does My Lady know I have not put this on for show?~" He grinned, his tone teasing. I grinned back.

"~Ah My Lord, I'd like to think a charm like yours could not be 'put on for show'.~" I teased back with sincerity. He laughed at my comment, and I joined in. He had a sense of humour too, I was starting to really like this ellon. More music began to play and before I knew it, he was leading me onto the floor once again.

"~May I claim another dance My Lady?~"

"~It would be my pleasure.~" I grinned as we began to dance once again.

I danced many times with the black masked ellon, each more enchanting than the last. There was something about him that enraptured me. His benevolent smiles, his musical laughter, how he kept eye contact with me through out the dances, how his hands softly and carefully held my waist as if I were the most precious thing he had ever laid his hands on. Yet neither of us made a move to introduce ourselves. I felt that was the mystery that kept the magic alive, I guessed he was Sinda, for he was light of hair and tall in stature, then again he could be part Ñoldorin. And he was enjoying dancing with me and not knowing who I was.

We were standing on the balcony for a breath of fresh air, gazing at the stars that sprinkled the night sky like silver glitter.

"~In all my years, I have not come across such a spirited dancer as you, My Lady.~" He reflected with contentment. A wide goofy grin made its way to my lips and I pinned my gaze on the darkened horizon.

"~Nor I you, My Lord. You have given me a night to remember.~"

"~If I may-~" He was interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. We both turned to face an apologetic looking Thalion.

"~I am terribly sorry to disturb you, but My Lady's presence has been requested. Urgently.~"

'Oh for the love of Eru.' I swore to myself, looking up at my mysterious partner with an overly apologetic look.

"~My most sincere apologies My Lord, but it appears I must depart.~"

He looked a little disheartened, but he still managed a smile when he asked. "~I hope to dance with you again tomorrow.~"

I couldn't hold back my goofy smile. "~You may have as many dances as you wish. Until tomorrow My Lord.~" I said timidly before turning and following Thalion who stood inside the balcony door waiting for me.

"~Until tomorrow My Lady.~" The black masked ellon called.

Thalion was like a bullet, weaving in and out between people.

"~Whats the matter?~" I asked, my gut recoiling in worry with his haste.

"~Glenys has gone off the rocks, as you would say.~"

I felt my stomach plummet to the ground. "~How bad?~" I really didn't want to know, but I needed to. Thalion stopped for a moment as his eyes scanned the corridor the servants were using to carry empty plates to the kitchen, and he pointed at a blonde figure carrying a brunette.

"~Oh Valar.~" I sighed, picking up the hem of my dress and dashing after Glorfindel, Haldir and Kimbela.

"Kimbela! What happened?" I asked, skidding to match her step as a staff member handed us a bucket.

"She mixed wine and spirits." Kimbela huffed, holding the bucket beside Glenys' head as we made our way to our quarters. Glenys didn't look too good, she looked green, and moaned incoherent words that sounded like 'F*ck I'm sorry.'

"It's okay Glenys, we've got you." I said, rushing forward and opening doors as Glorfindel carried a fading Glenys into her room. She had yet to throw up, and we thought we had made it safe. But the moment she was put down on her bed, she sat bolt upright and threw up all over Glorfindel and I. It took all my will power not to follow her example.

"Glenys, love are you alright?" Glorfindel asked, kneeling beside her and holding her face in his hands, despite having her dinner all over his brilliant robes. If that was not love and devotion then I couldn't tell you what was.

"I'm..s-sorry meleth…i'M dRUnk…Shouldn't HAVE had that laSt shOT!" She garbled, before turning over and throwing up again, this time Kimbela was ready with the bucket. Glenys then burst into tears and blubbered apology after apology, but Glorfindel just cradled her to him and ran his fingers through her hair, whispering words I could not discern, but I guessed it was a spell of sorts, for she threw up two more times then completely blacked out.

Kimbela and I got her out of her soiled clothing and into her pyjamas, and by the time we brought her back into her room, Haldir and Glorfindel had cleaned her bed and floor.

"Thank you." I said, resting my hand on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"Will she be alright?" Haldir asked.

"Yes, the alcohol is out of her system, but someone will need to keep an eye on her."

"I'll do it." I volunteered, there was no point going back to the ball now. My dress was in the wash to begin with. Glorfindel looked at me with thankful but concerned eyes.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. Go and get cleaned up yourself and rest. She will no doubt be wanting your undivided attention in the morning." I winked at him and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Thank you Gunda." He whispered as he walked out and retired to his own room for a much needed bath, no doubt.

"Do you want company?" Kimbela asked, standing in the doorway with an equally concerned looking husband. I shook my head.

"No, go get some rest. I will look after her."

They left after some more convincing, and I settled down in a chair I had pulled up next to Glenys' bed. Her breathing was even and she had no fever, so I sat and gazed out the window at the already fading darkness that would give way to the early sunrise. The din of the feast was still audible, though most of the guests had probably retired already.

My mind drifted back to that ellon, and without realising it, a small smile spread across my lips.

* * *

Thanks for reading! and God Jul / seasonal greetings! (If you celebrate it.)

daughterthechief

Thank you xx

Swedish to English

Äran är min, min kung - The honour is mine, my King.

Skål - cheers!

Sindarin - English

Tadeg Ada - Other father

Mae g'ovannen hînen - Well met my children

Hîr Vuin - beloved Lord


	12. Chapter 12 - Unmasked

Chapter 12 - Unmasked

 **NOTE: Apologies for the awful 'Lyrics', I am not the best at song writing or poetry XD**

 _Glenys opened her eyes groggily. The curtains had been drawn, veiling the bright suns light and making it tolerable to bear. She was not as bad as she had imagined she would be. She couldn't remember much from the previous night, only that she had been intensely happy and rolled along the wall laughing at one point. Her eyes shot open in panic. Had she gotten drunk? How bad? Had she made herself ridiculous in front of Glorfindel?! That thought was too horrible to bear and she rolled onto her front, groaning in disappointment._

 _It was then that she noticed sweet music in the air. A familiar tune was drifting in through her window from the private garden outside. With a frown she lifted her head and better observed her surroundings. Gunda sat curled up in her plush armchair, hugging her knees and looking utterly zonked. Beside her on the floor was a bucket and on a tray beside that was a tankard of a sweet smelling drink she knew all to well. Leaning off the bed to grab the miruvor, she noticed a cream coloured piece of paper saying 'Good Morning Beautiful'._

 _A deep blush flushed her cheeks as she buried her face into the pillow, a million butterflies taking flight in her belly. With a giddy squeal she took the miruvor and drank it, feeling her strength returning with a pleasant tingling sensation spreading through her. Once she felt more like herself, she got up - careful not to wake Gunda - and rummaged through her wardrobe for something comfortable to wear. A layered chiffon dress in lilac was her final choice, and she quickly slipped it on and ran a brush through her hair._

 _By then words had begun to accompany the harp music that played, a melodious tone that she would recognise anywhere, singing of a fair maiden from a distant land. With a shy smile dawning on her lips, she stepped through the curtains and into the light of the day. It was a gloriously cool morning, a few wisps of cloud in the blue sky and a gentle sea breeze caressed her bare skin._

 _"~She wandered here from lands afar, her radiancy like the blessed stars._

 _Her eyes are bright and sparkle, her smile is full of mirth,_

 _her laughter sounds like silver bells, brightening this weary earth.~"_

 _Below her balcony, sitting on an ivy covered wall, was the very ellon who made her heart sing. Glorfindel had awakened some small part of her that hoped - and now believed - in a 'happily ever after'. Their first walk together gathering red currants by the Ford had kindled that feeling. As he picked the sweetest berries and let her try them first, when he asked her about things OTHER than orc slaying like her hobbies and interests. Their joint interest in medicinal flora had sparked a lengthy conversation about the many uses for a flower called athelas. She knew it was used as an antiseptic but had never known of its use to counteract dark influences such as the Black Breath, again something she had never heard of. She had become more enamoured by him every day, be it in his company, or through the many letters he sent her._

 _He made her heart flutter, her breath hitch and her mind drift into a dream. She could be herself around him, something she had never achieved with previous relationships. He valued her for her strengths and her weaknesses. As he said, 'Our mistakes teach us, and our strengths keep us going.'_

 _The song came to its end, and her smile brightened as she watched him look out over the now serene gardens._

 _"Good morning meleth nín." His musical voice sounded, and he turned his golden head up to look his beloved in the eyes. She gave him a shy smile before answering;_

 _"I am alright, how do you fare this beautiful morning?"_

 _"Marvellously, My Lady." He said, strumming the strings on his harp. "Would you care to join me for a ride along the beach? The tide will be out and new shells will have washed up." Glorfindel suggested, looking to Glenys again with an angelic smile. He didn't need a verbal answer. The broad smile on her lips was answer enough._

 _"Yes!" She trilled, then sat up on the balustrade and swung her legs over the edge. It was not a long drop to where Glorfindel stood, and she was in no danger of injuring herself, but it still surprised Glorfindel how spirited she was. Beautifully dressed and all and she had opted to jump off her balcony. He grinned and placed his harp aside, raising his arms to catch her._

 _Sliding off the stone, Glenys fell thought the air and landed in his strong arms. They stood there for a moment, her arms around his neck as he cradled her in his arms._

 _"~Shall we go My Lady?~"_

 _"~Yes, lets.~" She whispered, rubbing their noses together before he placed her on her feet._

 _The beach was deserted. The roll of the waves lapping the shore was soothing, and just what Glenys needed to settle her nerves, for she had a bad feeling about the masked ball, as if there was something she should know, but couldn't recall. She sat in front of Glorfindel as they cantered along the sand. They came to a stop by one of the caves that dotted the cliffs that encased the beach, and Glorfindel slid off, helping Glenys down with a smile and a kiss. He had packed breakfast, so they settled on a blanket and ate the sweet walnut bread and fruit._

 _"What's wrong Meleth nín? You're very quiet this morning."_

 _Glenys glanced at him with a slightly embarrassed look._

 _"Nothing much." She said, trying to avoid asking the inevitable question of 'what happened last night?'._

 _"Oh come now love, don't bottle your worries up. You know I would never think anything that bothers you silly or pointless."_

 _Glenys chewed her lip a little before sucking in a breath and asking. "Did anything happen last night that I need to know about?"_

 _Glorfindel huffed and looked thoughtfully out at the sea, making Glenys' insides twist with sickening anticipation._

 _"Nothing you need worry about Meleth nín."_

 _"Oh Gods, please tell me…" She asked, not meaning to whine but her worry got the better of her. Glorfindel shrugged._

 _"You had a little to much to drink, got a little sick and Gunda kept an eye on you." He looked at her with calm blue eyes and smiled lovingly at her, "Like I said, nothing to worry about."_

 _Glenys breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank heavens." She mumbled to herself._

 _"Do you remember any of last night?" He asked, taking Glenys by surprise._

 _"What?"_

 _"Ah…you don't seem to remember." He sounded slightly disappointed._

 _"No, what happened?"_

 _"No, I shall see if you can remember first." He grinned cheekily._

 _"Glorfindel." Glenys warned playfully, standing onto her hands and knees. "What happened?" She was not going to let him off so easily. He had ignited her curiosity and a healthy dose of fear._

 _"No…" An impish grin had spread across his face and he began to lean away from her playful pouncing position._

 _"Tell me Glorfindel." Her voice dipped, her eyes glowed with a predatory gleam, galvanising Glorfindel in his little game further. He shook his head defiantly. With a roar, Glenys leaped forward, crashing into Glorfindel's waiting arms and the impact sent them rolling into the sand._

 _Their laughter filled the morning air as they wrestled playfully, getting into a tangle of limbs and sandy hair._

 _"No no NO STOP!" Glenys managed to puff between laughs as Glorfindel - pinned underneath her - tickled her._

 _"Yield!" Glorfindel demanded playfully. "Yield!"_

 _"OKAY okay I yield!" She shrieked in laughter, buckling over and falling to the side. Glorfindel seized this chance to roll them over so he pinned her beneath him, peppering her cheeks and neck with sweet kisses, earning elated giggles from his beloved._

 _"~I love you…~" He confessed into her neck. Glenys felt a jolt of exhilaration and she hooked her arms around his neck._

 _"~I love you too.~" She whispered, feeling her chest seize as she realised that she did indeed love him. She was, in fact, very much in love with him. The feelings she harboured for the golden haired balrog slayer were far deeper and intense than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. It overwhelmed her as the realisation sunk in that they had just professed their love for one another._

 _That intensity was mirrored in his blue orbs that gazed down at her. Long had he watched her from afar, fearing he intimidated her when he moved to speak with her, only for her to turn and avoid him somehow. Her dark eyes ensnared him, her unrefined character enchanted him, her unbridled laughter had captured his imagination in a welter of mingled dreams and reality. She intoxicated him, he hungered for her company, intrigued by her. She could make sense of the most puzzling situations, and sometimes she told him not to 'give a toss' because 'it'll sort itself out', and it usually did._

 _And now, as he gazed down at the angelic face that gazed back at him, he knew without a doubt, that he had never been so sure of a decision in his life._

 _With one final kiss, he got up and helped his Lady to her feet._

 _"But in all seriousness, what happened?" Glenys asked, her tone mirroring her sincerity._

 _"Nothing." Glorfindel sighed. In truth, nothing had happened. "I broached an idea to see your reaction." He fessed up, looking at his toes. Glenys smiled lovingly at him._

 _"And?"_

 _The couple shared a long, intense gaze, the sound of the rolling waves marking the time that ticked by. Glenys' heart began to beat quicker. Something in his gaze told her he was stalling, or gathering courage. Her heart sped up so it was almost painful, and she let out a soft gasp, hand clamping over her mouth as he reached into his pocket, and slid to one knee._

 _~0~_

I wandered through the gardens making my way to the viewing stand, righting a few chairs here and straightening tables cloths there. The festivities had lasted until about five, and as if to prove the festivities has been a huge success there was the odd body curled up under the tables. I was also on the hunt for my mask which I had somehow lost last night. I had already combed the halls inside and come up with nothing. I was beginning to think it was lost forever, which was a shame because I really, really liked that mask.

I had awoken to find Glenys gone and an empty tankard of what smelled like miruvor, so I had guessed Glorfindel had visited and probably whisked her off somewhere romantic, as was his way. I couldn't blame him. It had been four months since they last saw each other, and as lovely as letters were, they were nothing compared to actually having the person there.

The viewing stand was a garden balcony on the very edge of the cliff Mitelu was built on, and offered optimal views of the Grey Havens and the beaches. It was usually vacant in the mornings, which is why I enjoyed it. It was my sanctuary where I could ponder in peace. This morning I had company. Haun padded along side me, tongue hanging out and panting in the heat. He was also getting old. He was nearly thirty two. Apparently elvish dogs and horses had longer life spans, but only by a little. The only exception to this was Asfaloth, Glorfindel's brilliant white steed which he had been gifted by the Valar.

We made it to the vacant viewing point and I sat myself down on a marble bench in the shade of a fragrant cherry blossom tree. Haun sat by my feet, gave a satisfied 'urph' and settled down. I let my mind wander where ever it fancied for I had little to worry about. I didn't feel uneasy, no tingling, nothing. It was a nice feeling.

My thoughts meandered nonsensically through dreams and memories, and I found myself staring into a pair of pearly blues in my minds eye. I had never felt butterflies around another dance partner except for Gil-Galad, and that had NOTHING to do with romance - or so I told myself. I wasn't even sure if there was anything romantic between myself and the mystery ellon. I knew nothing about him apart from his amazing dancing skills and blush inducing good looks.

I pulled up the lace hood of my shoulder cloak (I had yet to figure out how to make a sunhat) as the sun moved and the tree no longer shaded me very well. Haun gave a gruff 'oph' again and I reached out and scratched him behind the ears. Despite not having been too keen on dogs upon arriving here, I had formed a fond attachment to Haun in the past twenty five years, and it hurt to see him grow old and less jumpy, but he still love to play from time to time. This was obvious when he got up, scampered off and came back with a stick. I gawped at him in disbelief.

"~Really?~" I asked as he dropped it by my feet and sat, wagging his tail expectantly.

"~Okay.~" He was like a spoilt child, he didn't need to beg for me to play with him, he got what he wanted!

I stood up and jogged to one of the large lawns that surrounded the paved viewing stand, whistled and threw the stick. There was a scuffle of claws on stone and then Haun shot past me with speed that would suggest he was a lot younger than he was. Only a moment later he came back panting and dropped the stick by my feet.

"~Are you sure old friend?~" I raised a questioning brow at him. He glanced down at the stick then back up at me, or rather, at my shoulder for some odd reason and barked.

With a sigh, I bent down, picked up the stick and threw it for him again. The bugger just sat there! Looking in the direction the stick had gone.

"~Well go on then! Fetch!~"

He sneezed at me and sulkily got to all fours and walked off to retrieve his stick. Strange dog.

I took a step back and felt myself press up against someone. My breath caught in my throat and before I could turn to see who it was and apologise, a hand took hold of my shoulder, accompanied by a strangely familiar voice.

"~Don't turn around My Lady.~"

I held my breath, not daring to disobey the authority in his voice.

"~Hello…~" I breathed, my brain turning into a sieve as I promptly forgot how one should act in this situation.

"~Hello.~" Came the honey voice again, right next to my ear this time. "~I believe you lost this last night in your hasty departure.~"

I felt something press into my hand, and I grasped at the silken material. I held it up and realised it was my Lily of the Valley mask.

"~Thank you.~" I breathed, thrilled that I had had it returned to me, and by _him_ no less. From the way air left his lips, I guessed he was smiling.

"Orph!" Haun dropped the stick in front of me and sat down, looking utterly pleased with himself. I smiled down at him and bent over to pat his head, telling him what a good boy he was.

"~Shall I see you this evening?~" I asked, my heart stilling a moment, waiting for him to reply, and I smiled like an idiot when he did.

"~Of course, I shall find you in time for Liltameldo.~" He purred, and I instantly froze.

Liltameldo, The lovers dance. How had I forgotten this was the first dance?! I'd walked right into this one hadn't I? But I had promised my mysterious partner from last night as many dances as he wished, so I couldn't back out.

"~Ah, I now see why you came to return my mask.~" I lilted teasingly. The laugh that sounded sent little tingling sensations down my neck.

"~Perhaps, or I returned it to you so I may find you again. You are the only elleth who wore such a simple but beautiful mask.~"

I felt almost bad for him, thinking I was an elf. No matter how much I yearned to be of the Eldar, I could not deny my human heritage - even if it was from another world. But still, I laughed and replied;

"~I look forward to the dance.~"

"~As shall I my mysterious Lady.~" And with that, I felt him step away and when I turned, I saw his tall hooded frame vanish behind the tall flower bushes. A blush crept up onto my cheeks and I suddenly cursed myself, wondering what the heck had gotten into me. Twenty five years of showing little to no interest in ellyn except for friendship, I meet this one and poof! I seemed to be smitten! No, I was not smitten; intrigued…that was it. He was a mystery, and I loved solving mysteries. I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me as an ugly scar reared its head. Shaking my head to dispel the apparent fog that had settled about my mind I turned on my heel and made my way back to the palace with Haun following behind me.

Elves were busy putting the halls back to rights, and I helped out here and there as I made my way back to my room, deciding upon resting a bit more before the continued celebrations tonight. I felt slightly queasy just thinking of tonight!

"~Ah Lady Gunda, just the person I have been looking for.~"

I looked up from observing one of the long tables and smiled at the lordly elf who stood a few meters to my left, dressed in rich golden robes with a simple leaf design circlet atop his blonde head.

"~King Oropher, what a pleasant surprise.~" I curtsied, which brought an interested smile to his lips. "~What can I do for you?~" I asked, feeling my nerves jangle slightly as I felt I already knew what he was going to ask.

"~I wondered if you would do me the honour of joining me for morning tea?~"

I smiled, more in relief than at the invitation - which is probably how it looked.

"~It would be my pleasure.~"

The Sinda King offered me his arm and we went on our way, Haun dawdling behind us. To my surprise, Oropher lead me to the Royal wing, through the High-King's living room and onto the private terrace where a tray with tea already sat waiting.

"~Ereinion gave me permission to use his private terrace, I hope you do not mind?~" He explained upon seeing my slightly perplexed look but I shook my head, saying I was perfectly fine with using the private terrace. I was then a bit suspicious and surprised of his use of the High-King's birth name.

"~You seem to know the High-King quite well.~" I commented. He gave a soft chuckle.

"~I lived in his halls for a few decades after the war. We know each other well.~"

This made me smile. Perhaps he was not as bad as I had initially thought, though I was still interested to know how he came to find out about my 'foresight'.

We sat in the warm sunlight, overlooking the captivating landscape as I poured us tea.

"~How are you enjoying your stay My Lord?~"

Oropher didn't look at me when he answered, he just continued to look out at the cliffs with a certain low-key longing.

"~I am enjoying it very much My Lady, thank you.~" I offered him a cup and saucer and he took it, nodding in thanks. "~It is nice to be able to relax a little.~"

"~I'm sure. It can't be easy ruling a realm.~" I said, more to myself as I sipped my fruit tea. Another amazing gift from Celebrian. I was rather upset she couldn't make this years celebrations but I would see her soon enough when I traveled to Lorien at the end of the summer.

"~No, it is not, as I am sure you know.~" His jovial voice was uplifting and made me smile to myself.

"~Somewhat. I help out the High-King when and where I can.~"

"~Mmm. Ereinion speaks most highly of you three. There are many tales of the Orc slaying trio, of their courage and magical gifts, and of their beauty. And for once the rumours fall short of the truth.~" He stated, quite nonchalantly.

I stopped mid sip; instantly regretting that move when I burned the roof of my mouth and I had to force myself to swallow the hot liquid or risk spitting it out in front of a visitor! I was stunned. That was a compliment and a half! Especially coming from an elf!

"~Ereinion is also very protective of you all, which made it a little harder for me to convince him to let me talk to you.~"

I miraculously managed to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor, but my widening eyes gave me away. Oropher regarded me with a knowing look before chuckling softly to himself.

"~Do not worry My Lady. Every guardian feels the need to protect the young from any and every danger.~" His tone fell slightly at the mention of young ones and danger, making me wonder if he felt bad for having dragged his son here, for I still had to meet this incognito prince. Seeing his features fall ever so slightly, I switched the topic, opting to get the inevitable over and done with.

"~So, what did you wish to talk to me about?~"

Oropher gave me a slightly surprised look, then set his tea down and rested his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers in front of his mouth and resting his chin on his thumbs.

"~It is my understanding, from what Amdír, Lord Galdor and Ereinion have told me, that you do not speak of what you see of the future. Am I correct?~"

'Oh here we go again!' I moaned to myself but nodded in answer to his question.

"~Perfect. Now that I know that, I have come to ask you of your knowledge of our races.~"

I nearly frowned. This was…odd to say the least. Someone who didn't want to know the future? How refreshing.

"~I shall do my best to aid you in any way I can.~" I said, and his smile cheered both of us up. He then reached into his robes, and from an inside pocket, produced and unfolded a map. This almost made me chuckle, for no King I knew randomly carried a map around with them.

"~I wondered if you could tell me anything about the people from this place.~"

I leaned forward, and my brows knitted together when I saw where his finger lay.

"~What is your interest with The Easterlings of Rhun?~" I asked, my voice deepening with suspicion.

"~So you know of them?~"

I nodded, slowly leaning back in my chair, the diplomatic side of me springing forth. I eyed the Sinda King cautiously before I spoke.

"~I know of them, yes. Enough to know they are trouble, and not to be underestimated.~" I resisted the urge to ask why he wanted to know about them, I didn't want him to distrust me, or to give an impression that I knew what was going on, for I hadn't a scooby!

Oropher had by now sat back in his chair, a look of deep forethought etched into his elfin features. His prolonged silence gave me cause to become overly anxious. His silvery eyes darkened considerably, and my gut began to churn.

'Is Greenwood under attack!?' Was my immediate thought, but I dismissed that for why then was he here? As much as I dearly wanted to know what worried him so I could help, I had to be careful. Rushing into delicate matters like this could take horribly nasty turns. He needed to trust us, and we needed to trust him in return. With a deep breath to steady myself I sat up straight.

"~I will not ask you tell me what troubles you My lord. Nor am I asking you to trust me after only knowing me a day. But if you feel I can be of service, do not hesitate to ask. I shall come and aid you in whatever way I can.~"

The Sinda King looked up at me, and after considering my words, he gave me another thankful nod, and picked up his tea again.

"Guren glassui."

"Le nathlam" I replied with a sweet smile.

We turned to more happy subjects, like my fiddle playing (he had noticed the instrument lying on the sofa in the living room) the differences between woodland and city life. He spoke of the silvan people who took him as their King with reverent fondness. Though there was not much written about him, he was nothing like I had imagined him to be. He was not aloof or self important, however I got the feeling his 'regality' had no 'off' switch, working tirelessly and there was always a hint of seriousness about him. He was always proper and polite, genuinely a nice person and I found I warmed to him quicker than I should. Trust was not fully there between us, but the seeds were planted, and I hoped they would grow soon enough.

After tea he bid me farewell and I finally retired to my room for a nap. My head reeled with thoughts of the swarthy men and other problems. What were they up to? Why was Oropher worried about them? Were they friend or foe? Surely not every Easterling was bad. I thought I had read somewhere that they either fought with Sauron or remained neutral. Was Kimbela okay? She had been a little distant as of late…..

I dropped off mid thought, and was awakened some time later by a bouncing Glenys who hurled a bag onto my bed.

"Surprise! I got you some shells to finish decorating your bookshelves with!" She beamed at me as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"Oh…wow…thanks?" I replied, somewhat groggily as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and peered into the drawstring bag.

"Oh my! No way, Glenys!" I sang as I pulled out a large, white and coral red conch shell, beautifully curved with delicate looking, but hardy spines.

"You're amazing! Thank you so much!" I put the shell down and threw my arms around her.

"I know." She chirped. "Come, lets get ready. I need to wash the sand out my hair."

"Wait, how'd you get sand in your hair?" I asked as she dragged me from the comfort of my bed and down towards the bathing room. I got no answer, which meant I probably shouldn't ask.

During the whole ordeal of getting ready, I explained about the conversation King Oropher and I had had over tea. I explained about the Swarthy People and suddenly remembered that one of their Kings had been given one of the nine rings. Oh goodie…more like oh crap because that opened up doors no one wanted open to begin with!

"Wraith…aren't they those black cloaked dudes on dragons?" Glenys asked.

"Fell-beasts, and yeah…thats them."

"This Easterling one…he's not the Witch-King is he?" Glenys' voice turned pleading, and silently I was pleading the wraiths had nothing to do with this.

"Witch-King?!" Kimbela choked, raising a brow and looking at me as if to ask if I was joking.

"Erm…nope, but he's the second most powerful."

"F*ck, sh*t, bollocks and everything in-between." Glenys cursed, and I was unsure if it had to do with the wraiths, or the knot she was trying to untangle from her hair. Luckily it was the latter.

There was a gentle knock at the door and one of Gil-Galad's valets poked his head around my bedroom door.

"~His majesty wishes to know if you are ready yet?~"

"~Soon, thank you Daeron.~" I smiled, and he gave me a pleased grin back. A little bit of recognition went a long way.

"Gee, are you going to wear that dress you made last year?" Kimbela asked, nodding her head towards my wardrobe where several dresses hung out for the picking, but one stood out, at least for them. I pressed my lips into a line and debated within myself. It was a lovely creation, and I had slaved away for weeks if not months making it. It was mid-night blue, with a black flowery lace overdress, and each flower had white diamond beads sewn in. It was a stunning piece, but I had always felt like it was more of a 'feast of starlight' dress.

"Oh go on Gee, you'll look stunning!" Glenys prompted.

Well…at the very least it would go with the mask…Oh Valar, the masked dance. Him! I felt my innards twist with nerves.

Dare I? Yes.

'I should not have worn this dress!' I berated myself as I walked, somewhat awkwardly down the bustling halls to the main hall. It was lovely on, but it felt almost naughty! The blue underdress was strapless and backless! And the black lace overdress covered everything from my neck to my wrists and even trailed behind me a little. I felt over dressed, with my mask covering half my face and my hair in a half up-do covering my non-pointy ears. Glenys had decided I needed something a little extra, more than my dressed down style, and so had decorated my hair with a diamond chain. I felt so utterly out of place, I had never dressed up to this extent before!

I felt people gaze at me as I made my way down the hall. I had paused to catch my breath and a small measure of courage, Glenys and Kimbela had gone ahead, at my suggestion. Now I wished I had asked them to stay with me, for I felt a little cramped with what felt like everyone starring at me. I knew I had nothing to fear, I saw familiar faces smile at me, and even those I didn't know gave me warm greetings. Yet I still felt uneasy as my eyes scanned the guests, in search for one in particular.

'Oh you're just nervous over meeting Mr. Handsome again.' I told myself as I entered the main hall where Gil-Galad would be waiting. I would feel safer once I had sat down with him and Lord Círdan and Elrond no doubt. I quickly made my way up the side of the hall so I was not too noticeable, lifting the edge of my dress and skipping up the steps.

Gil-Galad was talking to Amdír (who seemed a little too serious for a festive occasion I thought) and Círdan was half listening to their conversation, until his eyes drifted over my way.

"~My my, Gunda don't you look enchanting!~" Círdan exclaimed, standing and taking my outstretched hand. He twirled me under his arm to give everyone a good show, which only made me go bright red. He was like a proud Grandpa, always showing us off.

"~Enchanting indeed.~" Amdír complimented, stepping forward and kissing my hand as I curtsied. Finally I turned to Gil-Galad who eyed me half suspiciously.

"Dancing in the Liltameldo are you?" He smiled, his usual jovial tone a note lower, as I leaned over to give him a hug.

"Yes." I couldn't contain the broad smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Well, I wish you all the best my dear. Now go and enjoy yourself. Let us old fogies sit and watch from afar."

"You're no old fogie! None of you are!" I gasped in fake shock, earning laughs from all the Lords around me.

"You are too kind dearest Gunda." Círdan patted my shoulder.

"Run along, your sisters are waiting for you." Gil-Galad chuckled, pointing down to the long table filled with drinks, where two people stood waving for me to come and join them.

"Enjoy the feast my Lords!" I chirped as I made my way to Kimbela and Glenys with a spring in my step.

"Hey guys!" I squeaked, bringing both siblings into a hug.

"Evening Gee." Haldir smiled warmly, and I beamed back at him, though he could only see half my face.

"Heya, didn't I tell you you'd look amazablez!" Glenys sang, handing me a glass of bubbly. I rolled my eyes, taking the glass and sipping at it, loving the tickle of sweet bubbles rushing down my rather dry throat.

"Had I known you were intending to make me look like Varda's skies I'd have never let you near my hair!" I sulked, sipping my drink.

"Aww you're welcome!" She patted my shoulder sarcastically. Both she and Kimbela were in matching shades lilac, and Kimbela had been coaxed into wearing a dress by Berilwen, but she didn't look too bothered by it. She seemed happy as ever leaning into Haldir's embrace, and Haldir looked quite handsome himself, plaits keeping his blonde hair out of his face and a silver blue tunic with simple embroidery, dark trousers and knee high boots.

"~Good evening Ladies, you're all looking beautiful as usual!~" Came the musical voice of Glorfindel. "Glenys." He smiled, taking her in one arm and planting a kiss on the crown of her head as she snuggled into his chest. One simply couldn't help but smile at their innocent display of affection.

"So…" I hummed, plotting out how to find out how Glenys got sand in her hair. "What did you all get up to today?" I looked to Haldir and Kimbela first. Kimbela shrugged.

"Sleeping. Lots of sleeping. Last night was more wild than usual. But we went to the gardens of fragrance, the cherry blossoms are finally blooming." Kimbela recounted, somewhat dreamily. Haldir smiled down at his petite wife before adding,

"And we listened to some elflings practice their instruments."

"Oh they where so CUTE!" Kimbela trilled, leaning further into her husbands side.

"I know!" I concurred. "And you two?" I feigned innocence when asking Glenys, and it worked, for a devious grin appeared on both their faces.

"Well…Glorfindel took me to the beach where we had breakfast, we collected lots of shells - oh we found a little cove where there are LOTS of conch shells Gee, we'll have to take you there." She beamed. I felt a little deflated…here I was expecting some BIG news…but shell picking? 'Fair enough' I thought, either way I was happy they'd enjoyed themselves.

"And Glorfindel popped the question." Glenys said passively. I nodded.

"Thats nice an-Wait! What?"

Glenys' features lit up, and Glorfindel looked a little bashful as Glenys let her right hand rest on his chest, now bearing a silver ring. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my Valar!" Kimbela exclaimed, reaching forward and taking Glenys' hand in hers.

"Oh Valar is correct! I think I'm going to faint!" I wheezed, my heart drumming with surprise and happiness. I couldn't believe it! Finally! I couldn't think of the right words to say and promptly began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh Gee! Don't cry!"

"Oh shut up I did the same when these two got engaged!" I huffed, pointing my thumb at Kimbela and her husband as Glenys gave me a hug.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two!" I sniffed, going up to Glorfindel to give him a hug too.

After I had dried my tears and we had toasted the happy couple, I began to mingle with the crowd. I ended up chatting to Thalion, who was with an elleth from Greenwood. Alva was her name, and a lovely tempered girl, bright cheery eyes and a smile a bit too big for her face, but she and Thalion seemed to get on like a house on fire. She laughed at his jokes, and she had an equally dark sense of humour! They invited me to join them out in the gardens, for she loved being close to nature. I declined, seeing as it was nearly time to start dancing, and my mysterious partner had yet to find me.

"~I look forward to seeing you soon My Lady!~" Alva smiled giddily, her silvan accent evident though she spoke sindarin, as she and Thalion made their way outside where the sun was still in the sky.

As time ticked by, I found the excited-ness built up during the day slowly begin to diminish. Slightly disappointed, but at the end of the day, it was just a dance. Perhaps he was a Lord and had other obligations? Not all courtiers were granted the same freedom as my siblings and I. Sighing to myself in resignation to the fact that I may not see the black masked ellon for a while, I wandered onto the balcony. Was I really that impatient? Or was it my curiosity as to who he was that drove my desire to see him again? I chuckled to myself and shook my head. After the first dance, what was the harm in dancing with someone else until he found me? Plenty of ellons had asked me and I had simply said "Perhaps later."

Of course, my mask had sparked interest, for only those partaking in the dance of lovers wore masks on the Summer Solstice, and during the dance at the climax you unmasked your partner and supposedly 'fell in love'. Inside the music began, and I closed my eyes as if I were accepting defeat.

"~Found you~" A whisper caressed my ear, and my heart jumped into my throat. With a shocked gasp I turned to my left and there, in his black masked, well dressed glory, stood my mysterious partner. Though my chest heaved ever so slightly from my fright, I beamed happily up at him.

"~So you have.~"

I felt my soul facepalm itself at the cringe-worthiness of my introduction. 'That's the best you had Gee? Really?!'

"~I am here to claim the first of many dances tonight, My lady.~" He grinned, holding up his hand. Without a second thought, I took it.

"~Lead on My Lord.~"

His features, even behind his mask, lit up as he walked us onto the floor where the dance had already begun, effortlessly slotting in-between the already dancing couples and taking me with him. I was still amazed at how freeing it felt to dance with him, yet every twist and turn was determined by him…almost. I added a twist every now and then to see how he reacted, and it seemed to spark something within him. Something slightly impish and thrilling ignited in his blue eyes.

"~You're an adventurous one, aren't you?~" He asked as he suddenly held me closer.

"~You have no idea.~" I grinned. My nose was barely an inch from his shimmery blue tunic, and I caught a whiff of his scent. He smelled like the forest on a dewy morning, crisp and calming. Caught in my own thoughts, I didn't realise he had lead us into the middle of the dance floor until I caught a glimpse of the ring of dancers around us, and my mind exploded into panic.

"~Do you trust me?~" He asked, his tone low and inviting, and my first instinct was to say 'No.' but somewhere in the back of my mind, a small voice piped up. 'It can't hurt to trust blindly once'. I looked up into his eyes of deep blue, searching them but found no ill intentions in their depths, nothing untoward. Before my mind processed this I heard one word slip from between my lips.

"~Yes.~"

The music hit a massive crescendo, and without warning, he let go of my hand and placed them both either side of my waist, lifting me high above his head, spinning me around. My breath came out in a wild gasp as I placed my hands on his shoulders for stability. A devious smile spread across our faces, my heart beating faster and faster, exhilaration building as I looked into the exited eyes of my daring partner.

'Who are you?' I mused as he lowered me down, pulling me to the side so my arm linked around his neck and he held me with one arm, still turning in circles. I was wondering how on earth he was not dizzy! I was, and was thankful his elvish self was not as I gripped hold of his shoulder when my feet did finally touch the ground.

The end of the dance was drawing near, for his soft fingers traced my jaw, up my check towards my mask. I did the same, feeling his cool skin beneath my fingertips as I reached for the black velvet that concealed his identity.

I had the corner of his mask between my fingertips, and he had mine. One move, a gentle tug and the mystery would be over. I would know who he was, and he would know me…my every nerve tightened and my jaw clenched slightly. Did I really want to know who he was? The big moment was fast approaching, and I only had a split second to decide.

A big cheer erupted from the dancing elves as they unmasked their partner. Only two people on the dance floor made no sound. To my utter surprise (and a good dose of shock) I lowered my hand, resting it on his shoulder, and he took a gentle hold of my waist again, leaving my mask on too. My heart beat furiously in my chest, amazed that this ellon possibly felt the same as I, not wanting to spoil the enchantment our masks held.

The dance finished, and my partner and I did not bow instead we gazed at each other with intrigue and wonder.

"~Why didn't you take my mask off?~" I asked, almost breathlessly as my heart tried to beat its way out of my chest. He smirked, and leaned in so his lips brushed off my ear, sending a chill running down my spine.

"~I could ask you the same question.~"

My breath came out in a rush. I didn't know how to react to that, but I flashed him a coy smile as he stood to his full height once again.

'Who are you?' I wondered, mesmerised by his endearing features. He gave me his arm, and I took it letting him lead me to buffet table where he took two glasses of wine and handed me one.

"~To you, my mysterious Lady.~"

I raised my glass, "~And to you, my masked Lord.~"

'Oh Valar, how much longer before you realise you CAN'T flirt Gee?' I thought, turning red in momentary embarrassment. He didn't seem to notice as his eyes caught something on the table behind us. He disappeared for a moment and returned with a plate with skewered fruits. He offered me the plate and not wanting to be rude, I took one, though my appetite had somewhat diminished from the knots it was currently in.

"~You look bewitching this evening My Lady.~" He complimented, making me go as red as the wine in my glass. "~I almost mistook you for Elbereth.~"

I let out a nervous laugh and exchanged a shy glance with him before shaking my head.

"~I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but thank you for your kind compliment.~"

He flashed me a soft smile then set down the plate and invited me to dance again.

Much like the night before, we shared many dances, and neither Kimbela nor Glenys were inebriated enough not to notice my recurring partner, and occasionally sent me interesting looks. I ignored them for the most part, too caught up having fun and eating good food.

As the sun began to set, we found ourselves wandering alone along quiet paths through Mitelu's gardens, enjoying each others company.

"~As much as I wish to know who you are, I do not wish for this mystery to be over.~" He sighed. I clasped my hands together in front of me, wishing exactly the same. My face contorted in thought, and then,

"~I propose a game.~"

"~A game?~"

"~Yes, we ask each other questions, and try and figure out who the other is.~"

"~Sounds fun.~" He mused with a smirk appearing on his lips. "~May I propose we have until the sun sets?~"

"~Agreed.~" I didn't' know where the giddiness that suddenly rose up in me came from, but I liked it all the same. Something, a hope, sparking.

"~Ladies first.~"

I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried to think up a question worth asking. "~What is your parentage? Sinda? Teleri? Ñoldorin?~"

"~Sindar, on both sides. How long have you lived in Mithlond? If you reside here.~"

I secretly thanked the Valar he had not asked me the same question, for that would have been game over pretty quick.

"~Almost twenty five years.~"

He nodded thoughtfully, kicking a stone with his boot, sending it skittering along the path we walked along.

"~Are you here with the Greenwood party?~"

He gave a solemn nod. "~Yes.~"

"~Ah…when do you leave?~"

"~That eager to get rid of me are you?~" He teased, winking at me. I laughed, shaking my head.

"~Not at all! I am simply trying to determine how long I may have in your company!~"

"~Well, we are here until my King has done what he came here to do. Have you met the King?~"

"~I have, I have even danced with him.~" I said, recounting the Sinda Kings graceful dance.

"~Interesting, he does not dance often.~" He stated. I frowned at him curiously.

"~Do you know him well?~"

"~Well enough.~" He sighed, looking at the ground. "~Your question.~" He prompted after a pause. I looked out to the horizon and saw the sun was already beginning to dip behind the sea.

"~Oh…um…What is your trade?~" I asked as we came to stand at the viewing stand.

"~I am learning my fathers trade of diplomacy, but I am trained with blades so I could say a warrior too. And you?~"

I let out a strained chuckle. "~Oh where do I begin?! I suppose I-~" I paused, caught unaware by the sudden realisation that hit me. "~I…don't think I have one…there may be one but that would be too obvious.~"

"~The sun is almost set so I suppose it doesn't matter.~" He pointed out. His tone was friendly, and put my mind at ease.

"~Orc slaying.~" I laughed. He looked at me with disbelief painted over the bottom half of his face.

"~Ah…yes that is…quite a big give away.~" He said thoughtfully as we watched the last of the golden disk descend below the horizon. From the corner of my eye I saw him reach up to remove his mask. "~I suppose we can reveal who we are now.~"

"~We can.~" I replied, somewhat sad that the end of the mystery was near, but excited to see who he was all the same. I reached up and pulled my mask off, and looked up at him.

He was breathtaking, and yet it were as if I suddenly knew exactly who he was. He had his fathers face, though his cheekbones were more pronounced. The prince incognito.

"~Thranduil Oropherion, of Greenwood the Great, at your service.~" He bowed as he announced his title. I felt my stomach clench, and then plummet to the earth's core. Just my luck really…I had to find the prince.

"~Gunda-Toril, at yours.~" I replied, curtsying. A long and awkward silence followed. "~It's a pleasure to meet you…finally.~" I said, rather muffled and cringing at the sudden and deafening quiet that had settled over us.

"~And you…~" His tone was coloured with uncertainty. We seemed taken aback at just who the other was! He was obviously expecting …well someone else, and I hadn't really cared until he fell silent. He obviously knew of me, I was one of the three his father had come to talk to! And this seemed to unsettle him greatly. Sucking my lips into a line I looked at the ground as if the next topic for discussion was the composition of gravel. The prince let out a heavy sigh.

"~Well this was an unexpected turn!~" He chuckled to himself.

I giggled, glad he was able to see a funny side to this all. "~It is.~" I shuffled from one foot to the other, unsure of how to continue from this. As it turns out, I didn't have to.

"~My Prince, your father requests your presence.~" A stern voice spoke up from behind, and without a second thought, the prince turned and left.

"~My apologies, I am needed elsewhere.~"

I nodded my head in thanks and bid him farewell. What else could I do? Keep him from his father when he seemed to find my company - now knowing who I was - uneasy? I wasn't sure if I should feel a little upset about that or not. I chuckled to myself and pondered on my luck with men, or elves as the case may be. How was it that when I showed interest in a guy, they seemed to run for the hills? Was I that repulsive in face or fëa? On top of everything else, _that_ was Legolas' father. I snorted to myself at such a foolish idea that anything would blossom between us. There was NO chance. Ziltch.

I turned and began to make my way back to my quarters, feeling perhaps a change in attire would help me feel like returning to the party. I walked along the outdoor paths towards the kings private gardens and apartments, when two familiar voices caught my attention.

"~Father, I do not understand why you feel they are needed. What could they possibly offer that our scouts and warriors couldn't do?~"

"~Oh for the love of Ilúvatar son, enough. You have made your case, but I still feel it wise to seek council from those who may provide us with useful information, or help us obtain it. The young Lady with foresight has offered us her aid should we need it.~" Oropher sounded positively at his wits end, barely holding it together if his voice was anything to go by. They had obviously had this discussion before.

"~Who, this Gunda? She is no more than a child! We all know men's tales are not to be believed. She is more likely to get herself injured than be of help!~" The Prince exclaimed.

"Ouch, and thanks for the vote of confidence." I muttered to myself, deciding to move on quickly, but even as I left, their voices carried on the wind.

"~Careful of what you say Thranduil, they are well respected here.~"

The prince gave no answer, but what sounded like a disbelieving snort.

What a judgmental ass! He barely knew me and yet made assumptions as to my capabilities and personality. If I got him in a sparring ring we'd see who was the 'child' then!

I was seething. At what precisely I could no longer tell. I wanted Gil-Galad, Berilwen, someone I could vent to! 'Bloody Princes! This night couldn't get worse!'

Oh how wrong I was…

I made it to the Royal wing, and as I passed Gil-Galad's quarters, voices caught my attention yet again.

"~-act remains, the girls are safe.~"

There was only one set of girls he could be talking about, and my curiosity stupidly got the better of me, again. I pressed my ear up against the door and listened.

"~You have not upheld your side of the bargain Lord Gil-Galad!~" A raised voice that sounded very much like Amdír's came from the other side of the High-King's study door.

"~Circumstances have changed Lord Amdír, the parameters of that agreement have changed.~" Gil-Galad's stern words caused me to pause, and my heart felt like it stumbled over its own beat.

What agreement!?

* * *

Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!

Sindarin - English

Meleth nín - my love

Guren glassui - Thank you from my heart

Le nathlam - you are welcome (reverential)

Quenya

Fëa - spirit


	13. Chapter 13 - Mistrust

Chapter 13 - Mistrust.

 _Thranduil stood on the balcony, muttering to himself, angry and feeling like an utter fool for having behaved so unprincelike. It was a shock to discover who his mystery lady was, and admittedly he had overreacted, but had he the chance to do it over, he was unsure how else he would react._

 _In the fading light of day, the silk had been pulled from her face to reveal a stunning woman, but her name brought with it a barrage of unwanted unease. She was one of the three. Tales of whom were spreading across the lands. Men told of their prowess in combat, and after twenty five years of slaying orcs he had expected her to be older, bearing the scars of her many adventures - nothing like what he saw when she pulled off her mask._

 _Unable to process how this fragile being was a figure woven into men's stories, for the first, and most uncomfortable moment in his life, he was speechless. He prayed, now more than ever, that Lord Galdor's description of the ladies was accurate, and not that which was given to him and his father by the Councillor in disgrace, Lord Tharil, which had initially coloured his view of them._

 _He regarded the three with a certain degree of scepticism. No matter how one looked at it, simply appearing, seeing the future and killing orcs just like that warranted some suspicion - or that is how he saw it. He did not trust them, but had promised to reserve judgement until he had met the three and could make his own mind up._

 _He had almost gained back some sense of decorum to speak to her when Galion had come to fetch him, only for his father to tell him of a meeting that was to be held the next day with all three Orc Slayers and the other kings! Thranduil's stomach had hit the floor like a weighted stone. His fathers wish to talk to the 'Lady of Foresight', he could only just understand…but to bring in the Monarchy of the Ñoldor too?! Kind as he was, Gil-Galad had no business sticking his nose into Greenwood's private affairs._

 _It was a bold statement, but the prince was very proud of his realm. A mighty people who didn't rely on the help of others, especially that of the Ñoldor. Thranduil firmly believed he and his warriors could deal with those pesky intruders from the East, if only his father would listen! And in his proud defence of his realm and his ideals, he had lashed out. What could three mortal girls do that a group of elite forest scouts could not? Three girls with twenty five years experience versus warriors with thousands of years experience? Sometimes he wondered if his father had his head on straight, and his brash words had echoed that._

 _He had not intended to insult Gunda by calling her childish, she was a bit coy, yes, but it was a modest flirtatiousness._

 _To top it off, he had let out a damning snort of disbelief (at his own bad luck) when he saw her shadow disappear behind the corner of the building. Any hope he had of returning to her with a bit more composure and apologising was probably now truly dashed - if she had heard them. If his goal had been not to ruin any political alliances, then he had succeeded in doing just that. He cursed himself for letting pride overrule his sense._

 _So to cool off his simmering temper, he went for a walk, found his friends and continued to try and enjoy the festivities. Only fate would have him run into the youngest Orc Slayer once again that night._

~0~

My heart felt like it stumbled over its own beat.

What agreement!?

In the span of a single heart beat, my mind raced with a million questions, and yet felt as empty as the void Melkor dwelt in - perhaps not entirely empty, but dark. I was unable to even begin processing this! An agreement…about us? Were we such priceless possessions that ownership came into the picture!? My chest ached as my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Anything I had previously been worried about now seemed trivial, even the incident with the prince paled in comparison to this, Thranduil's attitude could be attributed to something as simple as the fact that he didn't trust us - he wouldn't be the first. But _this_ was a let down in trust, and the hurt that now coursed through me burned like acid.

"~Have they? I was unaware of this.~" Amdír said, bringing my attention back to the conversation on the other side of the door.

"~Amdír, Kimbela is-~"

I didn't hear the end of Gil-Galad's sentence. Footsteps echoed down the hall and I fled the scene, not wanting to get caught. Lifting the hem of my dress to allow my legs to move faster I didn't stop, not until I was in the safety of my darkening room where I slammed the door and leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor as despair flooded my conscious mind.

An agreement…what could possibly be the reason behind an agreement between the two of them? Safety? Surely Kimbela, Glenys and I were safe. We lived in Mithlond for heavens sake! Sauron with his big army lay an unsuccessful siege here! We were surrounded by people trained in the art of combat, and who had taught us to wield all manner of weapons. And why hadn't Gil-Galad mentioned this agreement before!?

"No…no no no." I breathed, trying to abate the panic that was rising up at an alarming rate. I began counting - in 2, 3, 4 and out 2, 3, 4. It took me a moment, but it worked. Once I felt calm enough, I stood up and began stripping the dress from by body.

I tried to focus on something else, anything else actually. Why did the Prince of Greenwood have such a harsh view of us. When were Glenys and Glorfindel going to officially announce their betrothal? Would they get married in Mithlond or Rivendell? But, like an annoying fly that wouldn't leave you alone, my thoughts returned to that agreement.

I shook my head, telling myself Gil-Galad valued the trust we had in him, that he wouldn't keep a secret from us and tried to rationalise the whole situation. I knew Amdír was overly protective of us and our safety, which made sense as it sounded as though Gil-Galad was assuring him of our safety…then how had Gil-Galad not upheld his side of whatever agreement they had?

The thought only made me feel worse, and my mood was quickly turning from worry to bitter frustration. I tossed my dress onto my bed and flung open the doors to my wardrobe. There were many dresses I could have chosen but I pulled forth a pretty tunic top, trousers and knee high boots. I was not feeling very festive anymore but I was still going to go have fun.

A knock at my door startled me to the point that I let out a small yelp.

"~Gunda? Are you alright?~" Came a smooth voice, and I groaned internally when I recognised who it was.

"~Just a moment please.~" I called back, pulling my boots on before bidding the High-King enter. He stepped in and looked me in the eyes. I gritted my teeth together, wondering what secret he hid behind his handsome elfin features. His blue eyes regarded me carefully in my new attire.

"~Are you going training? Did something happen?~"

I glanced down at my new clothing and realised I had pulled on my training trousers.

"~No, I just felt I needed to get out of that dress.~" I replied, looking up but not directly at him.

"~Why? You looked stunning in it.~" His tone hinted towards curious worry as to my sudden decision to change - and a trace of sadness. "~Did the dance go wrong?~"

I shook my head. "~No, not at all. I just…didn't feel comfortable in it.~"

He nodded in acceptance of my explanation, which relieved me quite a bit. We stepped out into the corridor and I stood before him as he shut my door behind us.

His hand came up towards my cheek. I brought my eyes to his as if to ask what he was doing. I knew he was holding something back from me, and his touch - at the moment - was not what I thought I wanted. But my subconscious and body betrayed me, and I leaned my cheek into his hand, closing my eyes. In that brief moment, I assured myself that yes, there was a rational explanation to all this and I would find out in time.

"~As long as you are okay.~" He soothed. I felt his thumb sweep across my cheekbone, making the corner of my mouth curve upwards as I nodded.

"~I found this on the floor, it must have fallen off.~" He held up my wentletrap shell necklace. A gift from him the day after we had gone cliff diving, a piece I hadn't taken off. It was a beautiful white spiral shell we had found on our walk along the beach that he had strung on a silver chain.

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks at the memory of my little…incident. Wet feet, marble floors and Elvenkings…don't go well together. I had slipped, only for Gil-Galad to catch me and promptly fall himself with me landing on top of him. Never mind getting a little hot under the collar at the sight of Ereinion (he had given us permission to call him by his birth name, which was a great honour - though we still used Gil-Galad) shirtless on the cliffs, but landing on top of him when I could feel his muscles tense as he laughed…was almost unbearable! Thankfully laughing was all he did, and we helped each other up and went our separate ways.

With a thankful smile I took it and hung it around my neck again.

"~Glenys came looking for you, she's hoping you will join them for the announcement.~"

I grinned. "~So you know?~"

He tilted his head sideways before giving me a knowing grin in return. "~I had a hunch.~"

"~Then let us not be late!~" I chirped, hoping to cover my somber mood at least for Glenys and Glorfindel's sake.

We made our way back to the main hall, chatting about random stuff, as we usually did. I also learned of King Oropher's meeting with all royal elves and us three. I wasn't too thrilled about it and apparently, neither had Kimbela or Glenys been. We laughed about the little display Thranduil and I had mid dance - where he lifted me above his head. A Silvan variation on the same dance, which is how Gil-Galad, Amdír and Oropher knew who I danced with, if they hadn't already guessed.

"~How did you find the Prince?~" Gil-Galad asked, causing me to pause.

"~Um…he's a little…judgemental. But in all honesty I don't blame him. He wouldn't be the first person not to trust us.~" I said. Gil-Galad let out what sounded like an exasperated sigh.

"~He is a cautious person. Very cautious. I hope he kept his tongue in check.~"

I snorted, trying to stifle an outright laugh, which earned me a serious look from the High-King.

"~Eh, relatively. Is he usually rather outspoken?~"

"~Yes.~" He replied, his facial expression was carefully void of emotion, which usually meant he was keeping his thoughts and troubles to himself. It was a very particular look which was both amazingly beautiful and utterly terrifying to behold if you knew what irked him. A look of pure calm, as if everything in the world was in harmony, but in his eyes you saw the beginning of a storm brewing and I had seen him calmly and politely dismantle a Lords argument with seeming ease.

We were in the corridor that lead onto the Main Hall and throne room when there was an almighty crash from the garden. My ears pricked and, for some reason, I sensed trouble and without a word of warning, darted outside where an interesting scene was unfolding. A guest held one of the serving elleths by the upper arm with a look that could curdle fresh milk on his face. He was quite obviously drunk because he stood at an interestingly acute angle to the ground.

He yelled at her, causing her to flinch, her face contorted into fright, remorse and a hint of fear. I was beside them in seconds, prying the ellon's hand from her arm and holding him back.

"~You will not abuse the staff here. Understood?~" I asked him, and he looked me crosseyed. I wasn't even sure if he had taken in what I'd said.

"~Lady Gunda, I'm sorry, it was my fault.~"

I turned and looked at her. "~How?~"

"~I-I dropped a jug of water on him.~" She explained, looking ashamed of herself.

"~Melda, you are not clumsy. Did he walk into you?~"

Looking even more worried she had been caught out in her fib, she nodded her head.

"~Go inside and take a break.~" I said, indicating towards the open doors.

Once she was out of earshot I turned to the ellon who by now was looking around as if he were in a dream.

"~Sir, I will ask you not to manhandle the staff again. I do not tolerate the mistreatment of others.~" I warned him before letting go of his arm - only for him to promptly fall into me, drunk to the point he could no longer stand on his own!

'Oh brother…'

"~Found him! Thranduil he's over here!~" A voice called out, and soon two ellyn came skidding to a stop before me. I looked at them with an 'is he yours?' expression.

"~Ai! What has he done?~" The prince asked, sounding beyond frustrated with his companion.

"~Nothing drastic but please inform him that mishandling the waiting ellyth is not considered a noble act.~" I said in as friendly a tone as I could, handing the drunk lug over.

"~We beg your forgiveness my Lady.~" The silvan who had come with the prince said, apology written all over his face. I shrugged.

"~Don't be, but perhaps he could apologise to Melda in the morning?~"

"~Absolutely.~" Both the silvan and the Prince nodded their heads and the dark haired elf dragged the offending elf off, who then threw up a little way away. I scrunched up my face, feeling embarrassed for him.

"~Did he hit you my Lady?~"

The princes question caught me off guard and I looked at him in confusion.

"~Oh, no. She was just a little shaken. She'll be alright.~"

There was another moment of silence between us, and I decided to return to the main hall, but something made me turn to him again.

"~I can understand your caution of us Prince Thranduil. You would not be the first to mistrust us, but I wish to make one thing clear.~"

He nodded his head thoughtfully before asking me to continue.

"~I forgive you. It appears we may be seeing more of each other, so may we put this behind us and begin as friends?~" I asked, sticking my hand out in front of me for a handshake. He looked taken aback at my up front honesty, but he took my hand in his firm grip and shook it.

"~Friends.~" He confirmed with a slight smile. "~I am afraid I must run off again. I have a senseless friend to reprimand.~" He excused himself with a bow of his head, which I returned, and we went our separate ways. I jogged up the steps to the hallway again and found the High-King waiting for me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"~You handled that well Lady Gunda.~" He smiled, giving me his arm and we continued on our way. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a dismissive 'meh'.

"~You should not doubt yourself. You have great potential.~" He reprimanded me gently, but I felt there was something off with his tone of voice, as if he had to force his jaw to relax in order to speak. Stupidly, I payed it no heed.

"~So they say.~" I teased.

The announcement was well received. Círdan was (not surprisingly) overjoyed, and slapped Glorfindel on the back playfully and asked what took him so long? More bubbly flowed and my all time favourite dessert (lemon sorbet) was served. I was quietly shovelling the ice cold sweet dessert into my mouth and almost missed the glance shared between Gil-Galad and his fellow royal, Amdír, and an uncomfortable knot formed in the pit of my stomach, weighing me down to my chair and decimating my appetite. For the first time in ten drink cautious years, I turned to the bubbly to try and settle my nerves but found I only felt more irritable.

That changed when the music started up again and Glenys and Kimbela dragged me out to the floor where we danced together and I happily forgot my woes.

Hyped up by wine and the joy of dancing, I stumbled into bed a few hours later and fell face first onto the mattress.

x x x

I woke up on the wrong side of the bed the next morning. All my worries and frustration came flooding back, and it didn't help that I was confused to find my boots had been taken off, my dress hung up and I was tucked in under the sheets. I frowned and stared at the white linen as if it were to blame for my confusion. 'Enchanted sheets, well what do ya know!' I thought sarcastically as I attempted to get out of bed with some level of grace…only to fall flat on my face and let out a small inaudible groan of 'Ouch.'

I had just righted myself when Berilwen poked her head inside my door to get me up for the meeting and to give me a mug of STRONG miruvor. Was it really so bloody urgent that they couldn't have left it until the evening!? I nodded groggily, drank the elvish miracle drink and began changing my clothes, grumbling about how I hated morning meetings.

"~Darling, its after two in the afternoon.~" Berilwen pointed out kindly, and I nearly flipped out. I dashed out, bare feet, still tying my corset up around my linen garb. Why I had decided to wear my leather and metal corset was beyond me, but I liked it.

As it turned out, the meeting wasn't until later, and I threw myself into the council room, hopping and swearing profusely when I stubbed my toe on the stone door frame.

"~Sorry I'm late, I…oh…it's you two.~"

I straightened up and looked at my elder sisters who either had an amused look on their face, or a 'what the heck happened to you?' look. I ignored them both and went and sat down, scowling at the ornate 'map table'. The tables surface had a small section that was flat around the edge for putting papers on, and the centre was raised, carved into a realistic and accurate map of Middle-Earth. It was a beautiful piece of art work. Painted in blues for the sea and rivers, greens and golds of varying shades for the rolling hills, fields of corn and forests. Mountains stood tall and proud and even had the snow caps added. I always thought it suggested altitude.

The meeting room was another work of art itself. White stone with golden inlays and rich purple drapes that hung beside the large windows that let brilliant sunlight spill into the room, bringing ones attention to the vaulted ceiling which was painted to resemble the setting sun's sky with a few stars coming into view.

"Um Gee…" Glenys asked, her voice cautious. I looked up at her and arched my brows in a questioning fashion. "You're sitting in Gil-Galad's throne."

I swivelled round to check and sure enough, I was. I looked befuddled for a moment before shifting to my own chair, scowling at nothing in particular, but I wanted my troubles to just leave me alone for one frickin moment. They were putting me in this foul mood. I still couldn't convince myself Gil-Galad was capable of anything wrong…

"Are you okay?" Kimbela asked.

"How much did you drink last night?" Glenys added.

I shrugged. "Not a clue, but I woke up in a foul mood, so please don't take anything personally." I said, rubbing my hands over my face to try and wake myself up a bit more before half gazing in their direction.

"We'll try." Glenys gave me a slight smile, as if she was uneasy about something. "You sure you're okay?" She asked, her voice soft and caring. I couldn't make them suffer for my paranoia, they didn't deserve this treatment. I nodded my head and explained that last night had simply been a little too much, which inevitably led to an explanation about my mystery partner.

"So you met the Prince? Is he nice? Or an A-hole?" Glenys asked, more as a throw away comment, but it made me laugh all the same.

"He's fifty-fifty. Now can we get down to business?"

We then got down to why we had met before the meeting was due to take place. Kimbela and Glenys wanted to know exactly why they were involved when Oropher had clearly stated he wished to talk to me. Unfortunately the only answer I could give them was what Oropher had said to me yesterday; that he wished to know about the Easterlings. Which brought up the discussion about the lands beyond the sea of Rhûn.

"Do you think that could be a clue as to why we are here?" Kimbela asked as we leaned over the area in question. It was blank, as the races of the west new little of them.

"It's possible." I mused. "But it would be very dangerous. Because I know almost nothing of them, their customs, laws or social formalities." I chewed the corner of my lip, thinking about how likely it would be to find anything out there. It was worth a shot right? As of late, the Orc attacks had died down so as to be almost non-existent. Which left two places. Mordor (and no one in their right mind would just walk in there while Sauron was in physical form!) and the lands in question.

Just then, the door to the meeting room opened and two princes walked in, smiling and laughing about whatever topic they had been discussing. Upon seeing us, Amroth's features lit up and he flung his arms wide open to us and we, like a bunch of giggly school girls, received his warm embrace.

"~Ah, my wonderfully mischievous girls with an unintentional death wish, how are you this afternoon?~" He teased.

"~Oh, you know…still alive.~" I quipped, grinning cheekily. The girls had already greatly improved my mood, and Amroth's cheery presence only furthered that.

"~May I introduce Prince Thranduil, a good friend of mine.~" Amroth smiled, indicating the dashing Sinda prince. He and I greeted each other as acquaintances and he was properly introduced to Glenys and Kimbela. It surprised me how polite and proper he was around all three of us. I suppose he had had some time to properly compose himself and I wasn't going to hold a grudge. It would only be a waste of energy, plus I had to think of the future too. For if Lindon and Greenwood fell out of favour with each other it could spell doom for the free races and then I would have no one to blame but myself.

Thranduil congratulated Glenys on her engagement, and went so far as to apologise to Kimbela for missing her wedding and Amroth proceeded to tell Thranduil of how he and I had met all those years ago. An orc slaying psycho who broke her leg and it magically self healed! I nodded my head when Thranduil threw me a questioning look.

"~She was a woman on a mission that day.~"

I turned around upon hearing a certain someone's voice.

"~Good afternoon My Lord.~" I smiled, all my previous worries forgotten for a brief moment when Gil-Galad gave me a big warm hug.

"~Good afternoon Lady Gunda.~" He beamed down at me, his eyes cheery and expression gentle. It looked for all the world like he and Amdír had not been arguing the night before. I almost believed it, until I caught a glimpse of an unfavourable look in Amdír's eye, and it was aimed at the High-King. I pushed it aside and proceeded to greet him and King Oropher before my resolve crumbled and I asked them outright what was wrong.

It was not a formal meeting, for which I was thankful. I found sitting around the table while the speaker stood almost daunting in case I was called upon to speak, which admittedly wasn't often. Usually I was giving the whole spiel of "My 'foresight' does NOT encompass the weather forecast."

Kimbela and Glenys decided to sit, and Amroth joined them. I found it amusing how he found meetings just as arduous as we did sometimes. The rest of us stood to get a good view of the map which would no doubt be used. I glanced over to the High-King and Amdír, and sensed a tense atmosphere between them. They were avoiding eye contact, yet if I looked at them separately, they seemed to look just fine. It caused an uneasy feeling to stir in me and my attention wandered as I thought of how I could rectify this, and then had to make myself concentrate twice as hard on the task at hand when King Oropher began speaking.

"~Thank you for joining us on such short notice My Ladies.~" Oropher thanked us, bowing his head with a benevolent smile.

"~Our pleasure.~" I replied, returning his kind gesture.

"~Lady Gunda, our conversation probably left you wondering what my intentions are here.~"

"~I will admit, your question sparked my curiosity.~" I inclined my head to emphasis that fact.

"~I promise, all will be explained, but if I may ask, would you mind telling us anything you know of the Easterlings?~"

"~Um…that depends entirely on what you're dealing with. Have they reached out to you for trade? Are they threatening to attack?~" The first scenario was utter bunk, but I was not about to talk about what they had done and what they may yet do. I'd be breaking my primary rule of not speaking of the future. Oropher seemed reluctant to tell me everything to begin with. His lips formed a line as he debated how best to go about this.

"~We have reason to suspect an attack may be imminent.~" He paused, collecting his thoughts. "~Over the past seven to eight months, we have had reports of groups of men on horse back 'scouting' out our eastern boarder. They target unpopulated spots, and at first we simply chased them from our borders, until earlier this month when they breached it. Thankfully, no one was injured and the patrol chased them out, but they where armed and appeared to be looking for something.~" He indicated on the map where the sightings and breech had occurred.

I nodded, but all that went through my head was 'Oh f*%#'. From the corner of my eye I spied Kimbela leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table, her chin perched on her steepled fingers, in deep thought. From the shadows that suddenly danced over her features, her war tactical mind was piecing together scenarios, possible plans or plots. I knew her well enough to know she would speak when she had more information she felt was of use.

"~Well, you are dealing with two types - so to speak.~" Already Oropher and his son were sharing uneasy looks. "~You have nomadic groups, and organised realms. Apart from that…I don't know very much else. They held a certain fear of the Eldar and feel they are owed lands in the West. However I would have assumed they would target the realms of men…they are extremely bold if they are breaching the border of an elven realm.~"

Both Oropher and Thranduil were leaning on the table, an almost identical look of concentration on their features, they were so alike it was funny! I pressed my lips into a line and averted my eyes to the floor to conceal my silent chuckle, because this was a rather serious moment.

"~You mentioned yesterday that they are not to be underestimated.~" Oropher's musical tone had lost its jovial note, replaced with a darker, ominous tone.

"~As is any enemy…~" I paused, realising just how perilously close I was to talking of the future. It couldn't be avoided! Some where loyal to Sauron, yet if I said that I could be hinting at the War none of them knew was coming. Bugger, bugger and drat!

"~Lady Gunda?~"

I lifted my head to look at the High-King who had spoken. He and everyone else was looking at me expectantly…had I spaced out?

"~You were mid sentence then you just stopped.~" Amdír said, regarding me with a hint of suspicion. I shook my head to wake myself up a little.

"~My apologies, I am trying to figure out how to word this.~" I looked to the elf who was the reason we were all here. Oropher looked like he might go slightly grey if I didn't hurry up and spit it out. The tension was building in his silvery eyes. Letting out a deep breath to steady myself I spoke, my voice shaking slightly. I was treading on extremely thin ice.

"~There are some…who are still loyal to Sauron.~"

Glenys and Kimbela knew this and they were the only ones to not look utterly filled with dread. Oropher did not move, only his eyes flickered up to look at me. Amdír shifted slightly in his seat and Gil-Galad's hand curled into a tight ball, knuckles white, and his hard gaze found me. He no doubt knew I had offered Oropher my aid and the way things were going, it looked like the Sinda King might take me up on the offer.

"~Which is why I would hold off attacking until you know more, if that is your plan.~" I added, hoping to break the silence.

"~It…had been my initial intent.~" The prince confessed, looking a little sheepish. He obviously had not intended for the men of the east to have ties with Mordor.

"~What do you know of their allegiance to Sauron.~" Oropher's expression was graver than before and I feared he might pass out! To my relief, he sat down so there was no fear of him injuring himself if he did. I shook my head sadly.

"~Nothing for certain. I can speculate all I like, but if we want definite answers…you will not find them with me. I am sorry.~"

"~Your insight has been of substantial use, do not apologise My Lady.~" Oropher half smiled up at me and Thranduil nodded his head in agreement as he too sat down.

There was a brief pause, and Glenys spoke up.

"~So…what do we do?~"

"~Nothing yet.~" Amdír was very quick to answer. "~We secure our boarders and keep an eye on their activity. If there is a further development, we shall no doubt notify you.~"

It suddenly clicked with me what Amdír was doing, and seeing as Gil-Galad was not objecting, they didn't want us running off looking for danger. Oropher nodded slowly.

"~That goes without saying.~"

"~My offer still stands.~" I reiterated. "~My sisters are not bound by my promise, but I at least would like to know what they are up to.~"

"~Lady Gunda I would not advise it.~" Gil-Galad interjected, expression soft but his eyes giving me a 'be reasonable' look.

"~My Lord King, they should not be this far West! The fact that they are is reason enough for me to wish to investigate further. Especially knowing that there are some under Sauron's influence.~" I tried to reason, but both he and Amdír shook their heads. I felt my blood begin to bubble. What was up with them? They were on unfriendly terms one moment then on the same side the next!

"~Even I say we should go and see what these dudes are up to. Their behaviour is unlike any I have seen before.~" Kimbela spoke up. "~What are they looking for that is in unpopulated areas? What is so precious as to risk invading another realm full of individuals they don't like?~"

I sat down with a soft thump, feeling my strength leaving me momentarily.

"~They are men, who knows what they need or think.~" Amdír brushed Kimbela's concern off like he were dusting a shelf.

"~That is my worry. They can think on their own feet! Unlike the orcs we have come up against.~" The determination in Kimbela's voice was admirable, but Oropher's voice rising above the din put a stop to the pointless bickering.

"~I have one last question for Lady Gunda.~" His pause gave his words an ominous ring to them.

Reaching into his inside robe pocket he produced a scroll and handed it to me. What struck me, was not that Oropher hadn't asked his question yet, but that his son was eyeing the scroll as if he had never seen it before.

"~This item was brought back by one of the scouts I sent out to track them. He found it just north of the Iron Hills. Can you give us any information on it?~"

I unrolled the parchment and let my eyes fall on its contents. I instantly felt my blood run cold and drain from my head at the same time. For on the paper, in great detail, was a sketch of an artefact that meant only one thing. I gulped, and passed it onto Kimbela who was leaning over to look at it too.

"~It is a Morgul blade.~" My voice was quiet, but the room was built in such a way that my voice was audible to all. "~Or what is left of one. The blade itself has disintegrated, meaning it had tasted blood.~"

Gil-Galad regarded me carefully, observing my evident shock as I handed the sketch of the black hilt back to King Oropher.

"~You were right to come here My Lord. That is a weapon used by the Nazgûl, servants of Sauron. I would even go so far as to say that you are dealing with Khamûl. The second most powerful of them. He was an Easterling King before he fell to the power of the ring he had been given.~"

"~And you are sure of this?~" Thranduil and Gil-Galad asked in unison. I couldn't find my voice, so nodded instead.

"Well that took a dark twist." Glenys huffed, running her fingers through her hair and looking to me. "I vote it's Gee's call. She knows what we're getting into if we go with King Oropher."

Kimbela hummed in agreement, and looked to me. I felt as though the room was encroaching on me with everyone looking my way. I knew two people would be royally pissed off with me if I decided to go, but I was not prepared to let Greenwood fight a frickin Nazgûl on their own! Khamûl worked under Sauron, meaning the big cheese himself might have something to do with this, but I was also reminded of Kimbela's thought earlier. What if there was a clue as to our appearance in the East?

Both Gil-Galad and Amdír guessed my decision, and their eyes warned me to think carefully.

"~I speak only for myself when I say that I will go. This may be very dangerous, seeing as we are dealing with the Nazgûl, but I stand by my offer. I shall aid you in every way I can.~" I said with a surprising amount of power and conviction in my voice as I turned and looked the Sinda King next to me in the eyes.

"~I will not ask you to put yourself in danger My lady, I will not invoke your offer, but should you choose to come of your own volition, my halls are open to you.~" Oropher said softly with a kind smile.

"~Thank you King Oropher. But my decision is made. I am going, and my sisters may follow me if they choose.~"

There was a disbelieving snort from my left and all eyes turned to an amused looking Glenys.

"Woman, you're mad if you think I'm going to let you kick Nazgûl butt without me!"

"Ditto!" Kimbela chirped. "High-time for some more adventure."

"You are all mad!" Amdír squawked, eyes almost popping out his head.

"Perhaps, but we made an oath to protect the free races from arsewipes like this Camal." Glenys said proudly.

"Khamûl." I corrected with a smirk.

"Yeah, him." She added, pointing her thumb at me. Amdír was at this point so flustered he couldn't put two words together, instead shot daggers at Gil-Galad like it was the High-King's fault we had decided to aid Greenwood.

"Well that settles that. We leave for Greenwood." Kimbela smacked her hand on the table like a judge giving a final verdict.

We discussed when the Greenwood delegation would be leaving, which left us with the rest of the evening to pack as they were leaving at first light. The news of Sauron's servant being involved worried Oropher greatly, and I could understand why. Even I felt a little queasy, wondering how I had gotten into this little adventure but I felt excited all the same. We were going to Greenwood! Holy heck this was going to be incredible! Maybe I could swing by Amon Lanc just to see it because…why not?!

Oropher and Thranduil left, thanking us for our 'generous help and selfless act'. We were about to leave with Amroth when Amdír called us back. My chest seized, making air hard to come by as (without reason) I began panicking about what was to come next. It was inevitable that they would try to talk us out of going to Greenwood, I could just feel that was going to happen.

Amdír came and stood in front of us, hands behind his back while Gil-Galad was still seated in his chair, a thoughtful look on his gentle features as he observed the portion of the map that was the East. Amdír eyed us each for a long moment before speaking up with a sigh.

"~I suppose it is a waste of breath asking you three to reconsider?~"

We all nodded solemnly. We had promised aid, it would be hugely indecent to turn around to Oropher and say 'Hey, change of plan…good luck fighting the Easterlings on your own!'.

"~Then all I can say is stay safe, don't go purposefully looking for danger, and remember that two of you have husbands or intendeds waiting for your return.~"

"~We will!~" Kimbela chirped, though I knew she was trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes at Amdír's persistent little lectures.

"~Well, we had better go pack and tell our other halves!~" Glenys added, looping her arms through ours and turning us about.

"~I am not finished Lady Glenys. There is another matter I wish to talk to Lady Gunda about.~"

My stomach hit the floor like a lump of lead as I wondered what they could possibly want with just me! Was this agreement to do with it? Surely that was to do with all three of us!

"~Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my sisters My Lord.~" I spoke up, trying to sound braver than I felt.

"~There is no need for the ladies Kimbela and Glenys to be present, this matter concerns only you Lady Gunda.~" Amdír said, voice almost strained in annoyance at my defiance. Gil-Galad, getting up from his seat, sighed in extreme exasperation and looked at the King of Lorien with distaste for his poor handling of a clearly delicate situation.

"~It concerns all of them Lord Amdír.~"

"~That is not how you put it to me last night.~"

I would have enjoyed their little bickering match, had the topic not been to do with me.

"~What concerns us all?~" Glenys enquired, regarding both kings with a good dose of suspicion in her dark brown eyes.

"~It no longer concerns you, Lady Glenys. As of last night, you are to be bound to the Eldar.~"

My heart stopped. Glenys got engaged last night what was he on abo-

My heart came to a complete standstill as it struck me and the crushing weight of my speculation was enough to make me feel faint. I would have happily keeled over and fainted dead away, but something kept me awake. A pair of troubled blue eyes kept my consciousness alert, kept me praying this was not as bad as Amdír was making it sound. Suddenly feeling where this was going, I turned to my sisters and asked them as kindly as I could to leave, for how bad could it be? Glenys glared at me defiantly as I had asked her to leave mid rant, but with pleading eyes, she and Kimbela left but I knew they would not go far. Hell they might even try and eavesdrop if they could!

I turned to the two Lord's with as composed a countenance as I could muster. They both bore a look of calm, though Gil-Galad's eyes betrayed his feeling of unease.

"~You have my attention My Lords.~" I spoke, fearing my voice would give up the ghost and leave me squawking awkwardly. Amdír moved forward, a certain arrogance in his movements and for some reason, it did not bode well with me, nor with Gil-Galad for that matter. He had crossed his arms passively across his chest.

"~Lord Amdír, please.~" Gil-Galad pleaded, but Amdír had a defiant fire in his eyes, a look that put the fear of Eru in me.

"~Yes, there is a matter I wish to bring to your attention.~"

His tone told me I needn't give him a prompt. I stood patiently waiting, clasping my hands in front of me.

"~Before you moved to Mithlond, there was an understanding between the High-King and I.~"

I gulped, letting my eyes flicker to the High-King who's gaze which had been unwavering, now did not fall on me, and the more Amdír spoke the more uneasy he became.

"~It was in everyone's best interest to keep you three safe through binding you to the Eldar. Your siblings are bound - or will be bound - through marriage.~"

"~Okay…and?~" I asked stupidly but I was not in a mood to piece a puzzle together.

"~Gunda, you are hell bent on embarking on this dangerous mission without being tied to us! If you were to be kidnaped we would have nothing to claim you by.~"

"~If I were captured by the Nazgûl there would be nothing to claim back!~" I snapped. I sort of understood where Amdír was coming from but so far he had yet to make his point.

"~Then why are you going! Why are you willing to put your life on the line!~"

"~You know why My Lord. Now please get to the point.~"

Neither King reprimanded me for my sharp tone and it only increased my anxiety.

"~Gunda, you are neither married, engaged, or even courting. As far as I have seen you have shown no interest at all in finding a mate, which leaves only one option left. Something the High-King should have done a long time ago.~" Amdír shot the High-King a cold stare and Gil-Galad still wouldn't look at me. "~Adoption.~"

For a moment, I didn't know what to feel, I didn't know if I felt anything. For a second I was numb, and then it came. Some part, deep deep down within, a place I had buried for a decade suddenly exploded in fiery pain. A fire that burned the pain away leading to undiluted anger. My features contorted into confusion, then to momentary agony before hardening to a stone like indifference.

Gil-Galad, someone I regarded most highly, saw as my friend, someone I had put my trust in from the word go…had made this agreement about us. A knot formed in my chest as hurt which I had buried under mounds of hope for the better part of ten years, resurfaced.

"Gunda…" Gil-Galad's concerned voice spoke, traces of worry evident in it. He came over to me and rested his hand on my arm and in instinct I stepped back, ripping my arm from his hold. No matter how much I ardently wanted to hug him, the deadly sting of betrayal made me wary. For twenty five years he knew of this, and for twenty five years he had made no mention of it, even when he ought to have. Why had he not said anything?! We could have worked around it! Could have saved me a lot of heart ache and false hope.

"Gunda," Gil-Galad began again, his voice filling with sadness and regret, stepping forwards again to try and console me.

"No! I want the truth. You know I don't see you as my ada, that I call you by that name to save us both face. Don't deny it." I raised my voice in uncontrollable anger, glaring at him with a gaze hot enough to relight a dying sun.

"I am not." He answered calmly.

"Well that is a relief. Now tell me please. Is this…this agreement you two have, the reason you said…you and I would not work out?"

My words stung him. He flinched slightly and Amdír, for all his elven grace and decorum, let his mouth flop open as his gaze flickered between the High-King and I. I shook my head in disbelief when no answer came.

Typical! My luck with men seemed to be cursed. Perhaps for a good reason. This was a sign from the Valar that I was here to do a job. To stop Sauron in all his evil deeds. This was their divine intervention to stop me getting side tracked. Dance with a prince who's future has a specific line of events, and a King who's affections seemingly did not run as deep as mine did for him.

"I am going with King Oropher to aid him in whichever way I can. That seems to be the Valar's wish for me." I sighed, and I saw Gil-Galad's jaw tense as he fought not to tell me to stay put, that it was dangerous. Well I seemed to be a magnet for danger, so to the fiery pits of Mordor with it all. Love, romance, f*** it, everything.

"After that I shall see where my road leads me. Do not expect me to come back straight away."

I knew I hit a nerve when Gil-Galad's non-existent temper flared. His blue eyes turned stormy and a line formed on his brow as it knitted together.

"Oh for the love of Ilúvatar, be sensible Gunda!" His raised voice was most out of character. He had never lost his temper with me before, but I didn't shy away. I stood my ground.

"You cannot go running off in search of danger all the time, it is utterly reckless!"

"You haven't minded for the past twenty five years! Why now?"

"Because I knew you would return!" He yelled, turning and slamming his hands onto the table, causing it to shake violently. I jumped in my skin, my heart stilled and I wasn't sure why. I would always return…he was not wrong. I had returned every time, with a spring in my step and a smile on my lips, jubilant to see him and all my friends in Mithlond again.

That thought stung me, and I took a step back, shaking my head.

He had gathered himself once again and realised how he had come across. His eyes pleaded with mine for forgiveness, but I in my anger, ruthlessly denied it.

"We learn from our mistakes Gil-Galad. This is just another oh so bitter lesson." I said as I walked out, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **Orc slaying and flashbacks to follow!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Home is Behind

Chapter 14 - Home is Behind.

Black blood soaked the ground, dripping from the razor sharp blades. In the dim light of approaching dawn, my eyes surveyed the hill side where an unsuccessful Orc skirmish had taken place just north of the Greenwood camp. They would probably never know their lives had been threatened. We took care of the vile vermin with little to no sound. Bodies lay scattered across a relatively small area.

My axes vanished from my grasp, I breathed a sigh of relief, rolling my head back and letting a cool breeze sweep over my face.

"We should pile the bodies and burn them here. The wind is blowing north, so the camp won't be flooded with the stench of burnt orc" Kimbela suggested as her spear burst into mini fireworks, the sparkles scattering onto the ground like fairy dust. I nodded in agreement and began dragging the bodies into one big mound. There had been no more than nineteen of them, still, my heart pumped from exertion. It had been far too long since I had used my combat skills, and no matter how much I convinced myself practicing with Thalion or Gil-Galad in Mitelu's training arena was good enough, it was nothing compared to feeling the scalding frenzy rush through my veins and fuel my fighting.

There was no satisfaction in burning the corpses. They smelled abhorrent! Kimbela was right however, the smoke drifted up and caught in the wind blowing North. The camp would not be subjected to that putrid smell, but we had to endure it. We had a thing about waiting until we were sure there would be nothing left of them but ash, proving to ourselves that they couldn't come back to life.

We slipped back into our tent, catching the last few hours of sleep before the camp got moving again. I lay on my back staring at the ceiling of the tent. I was exhausted yet didn't feel like sleeping. The feeling of having old scars ripped open was even more unpleasant than I could have imagined. I didn't want to sleep, for in my sleep my mind conjured up memories I had no desire to revisit, no matter how pleasant…memories shared between Gil-Galad and I, like the hours spent in the library or the living room reading books, playing music or simply talking, his inviting smile and jovial laughter, the feel of his warm embraces, where I felt safe…secure.

I screwed my eyes shut to stop treacherous tears from spilling down my cheek, and the 'four word curse' echoed around my head, and I wondered if there was any truth in them? Was I unlovable? Undesirable? Adam - who taught me about the danger of infatuation - had been rather vague yet oh so precise with his chosen words. I should have let those words stop haunting me a long time ago but such is human nature; we remember and hone in on the negatives in life.

Negatives…my life seemed to be full of those at present.

I was still deeply angry over that agreement, so thinking of tender moments shared with the High-King was torture. What annoyed me also was the fact I knew I couldn't stay mad at either of them, especially Gil-Galad. I would forgive him. Maybe not now but at some point, and that irked me about myself, at times I felt I was too forgiving!

Huffing heavily, I turned onto my side and forced my eyes shut, breathing steadily until I fell asleep.

xXx

 _I sat in darkness. It was an empty dream. Rarely did my dreams amount to much except when I tried lucid dreaming. I drifted in a seemingly warm nothingness, all too aware of the 'barrier' that separated me from my other half whom, I speculated, lay in a coma. I reclined - resting - when I heard something that caught my attention. A voice._

 _But not just anyone's voice._

 _"Mamma?" I asked the void I drifted in as I 'swam' towards the glass like barrier. I saw nothing on the other side, but I heard a distinct voice. The word was drawn out. It sounded like she was speaking Entish and it took her forever to say something as simple as 'hi', but I would recognise that voice anywhere. Without thinking I reached out and the moment my fingertip touched the silken layer that separated us, I felt a pull and was reconnected my other half. I felt the constricting feeling in my throat, the discomfort in the crook of my arm and the infernal beeping was back to its normal speed, but I payed it no attention. I listened intently as the voices around me got clearer._

 _"Oh my sweet girl…" My mothers voice whimpered, and I felt something brush hair behind my ear._

 _'I'm here Mamma!' I wanted to say. To know she was alive and well was overwhelming. I felt my soul smiling._

 _I stayed there, listening to my mothers voice singing lullabies to me. It gave me something else to remember. Winter evenings curled up by the fire reading fairy tales, snowball fights, playing music and dancing in the living room in our tiny summer house by the river. It was by far the most peaceful 'creepy beepy' dream I had ever had. Slowly, I felt a tug in what I believed was my soul, pulling me back to Middle Earth and I was not upset. I felt settled, happy, which I thought was strange seeing as I know I should have felt guilty for leaving my parents there, but Mamma's soothing voice was the last thing I heard as I was brought back to my waking being._

 _"You're so strong love. Don't fear anything, it will all be fine."_

xXx

I only wish that sense of peace had lasted a little longer than it did. Sunlight spilling over the far horizon brought to the surface my confused and conflicting thoughts, souring the calm I had felt for a fleeting moment when I awoke.

Mithlond was a little over a fortnight behind us and as much as I felt it was a relief, I could not ignore the heaviness that had set in my chest like a stone. Mithlond, 'home', was now behind, and the wider world lay ahead. A daunting thought if I was perfectly honest, for who knew what misadventures lay before us. Easterlings, Nazgûl, death or glory, perhaps nothing?

No one noticed the thin veil of smoke still wafting from over the hill, or if they did they didn't mention it. Thalion of course raised a questioning eyebrow at us and we gave him knowing grins. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at us playfully as we set off again. We moved fast, I had been impressed with the Greenwood company's efficiency and wondered if their haste was anything to do with the Easterlings?

I travelled at the back of the company. I had for most of the journey because it was the only place I was least likely to be interrupted while I tried to let my mind figure its confused self out. I kept my gaze ahead of me, letting my eyes soak up my surroundings as we moved away from the Misty Mountains. Woods, rock formations, fields and small rivers scattered the landscape. We followed a little stream, its ever present murmur was a pleasant background noise. It required no brain power to process and I found - funnily enough - it gave my jumbled mind something else to ponder over. I was thoroughly irritated and bored of thinking of Amdír, Gil-Galad, even Oropher and the Easterlings. My worries were going around in circles and slowly driving me insane.

During our travels we had made a few new acquaintances who were quickly becoming friends. Calanon for example. The Silvan elf who had dragged the drunk elf away at Mid-Summer, was a good friend of Thranduil's - and in my opinion, his best friend - and was a pleasure to be around. I could almost describe him as a 'fan'. He had glanced at us shyly yet wide eyed for most of the first day before introducing himself and claiming it was an honour to finally meet the 'Orc slaying trio' he had heard so much about. He had a warm, bubbly personality and had had his fair share of misadventures (following the prince no doubt). Then there was Alva, the elleth Thalion had made himself VERY friendly with. I couldn't recall him laughing so much around an elleth before, but she was a hoot to be around, like when we were riding through a field of corn and she piped up with;

"~I would tell you a joke…but it would be awfully corny!~"

There were also the guards who exchanged polite greetings and joined in our wild dancing and music playing in the evenings. For having looked quite grim on arrival in Mitelu, they were as jolly and boisterous as the Ñoldorin guards, which helped us feel right at home.

Then there was the less nice side of the company, like the drunk elf whom I discovered was the captain of the guard no less. Tathor. An overly pompous ellon who was utterly in love with the idea of himself, and the 'deeds' he had performed.

"~I shall have to show you the spot where I defeated an onslaught of orcs - single handily I might add.~" He had boasted that one time I rode at the front of the company, puffing out his chest in self conceited pride. "~It's a shame you know, being captain takes up so much of my time that I hardly have a moment to consider the other side of my life…I don't meet many ellyth.~"

"~I'm sure…?~" I rolled my eyes, avoiding looking at him as I did.

He had been rather put out by my ignorance of his 'advances'. Upon my making it perfectly clear that I was not interested in any form of 'husband material' he had turned sour towards, not just me, but my sisters too.

"I'm not too bothered by it. He's no great loss." Glenys grinned upon him harrumphing past us one morning. "He's got the face of a slapped arse!" This was half true.

Today was much like the preceding fortnight. Nothing changed apart from the scenery, so it was a pleasant and unexpected surprise when Thalion came to me with an unusual request.

"Gee, I was wondering if you would help teach Alva how to defend herself?"

I looked at him with masked curiosity, nodding in answer to his question.

"Of course. Which is your weakest? Hand to hand? Blades?" I inquired, looking ahead of me to where Alva was shyly looking over her shoulder at me. She brought her horse back so she rode level with me, her teeth coming forward to worry at her bottom lip.

"Both, I have no experience in either…but hand to hand first if it's not too much trouble?"

My brows shot up so fast they almost flew off my head altogether.

"You have no training at all?! But your father and brother are soldiers!" I exclaimed. Fate would have it that sweet Calanon was the twin sibling to Alva. Both shared similar features. Dark hair, slightly sun kissed skin and bright eyes.

"I know. My ada feels I have no need to know how to defend myself. With soldiers like ours and leaders like our King and Prince, Greenwood is safe."

"That is no excuse not know how to defend oneself." I huffed. "Regardless, I shall teach you and no doubt my sisters and Thalion shall join me?" I shot Thalion a playfully coquettish look. "So, we can start now. Theory is always a good base. KIMBELA!"

Up ahead, a light brown head turned to look my way calling with an affronted voice;

"What?!"

"Get your arse down here!" I called back. Reluctantly, she did and I explained the situation, referring to Alva as 'Thalion's Lady' for no real reason other than to see Thalion turn red with embarrassment.

"Don't torment the ellon, cant you see his pride is wounded enough having to ask us to help him train this lovely elleth!" Kimbela teased mercilessly.

"Right…" I rolled my eyes. "First things first, if someone comes at you, get them down on the ground as quickly as possible and RUN." I began, smiling as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Alvas brow creased uncertainly.

"How do I do that?"

"As easily and as quickly as possible." Kimbela chirped, then quite nonchalantly, "Kick him in the balls."

The stunned silence that followed was comical. Thalion looked as though he was imagining the sensation right then and there - he almost went green - and Alva didn't seem to believe it worked!

"Ah…" Was her short response. Kimbela let out a satisfied chortle, as if it had been her intention to mortify the girl from the beginning.

"You've never kicked a guy between the legs before?"

"Um…I have never had the need to…"

I sighed, for no particular reason I might add. "Put it this way Alva, if you kick a man there really hard, it's like a total system reset. They are stunned for a moment."

Kimbela nodded. "Yup. Technically it is fighting dirty, but in a life or death situation it is the most effective and efficient technique."

We spent the next hour talking of different ways to protect oneself. Alva was a quick learner and was quickly becoming more dear to us. Our chit chat was politely interrupted by non other than Calanon who had been sent by the King, requesting my presence. Without thinking of it, I excused myself, thanked Calanon and spurred Mithril into a gallop, quickly reaching the front where King Oropher and Thranduil rode their strong steeds. Orophers, a sleek white stallion, and Thranduil's a dappled grey horse.

"~You wished to speak with me my Lord.~"

"~Yes, thank you for coming so swiftly.~" The King smiled warmly. His son offered me the same warm greeting. We had not spoken much since our departure from Mithlond, but what contact we had had was civil, bordering on friendly.

"~I could not help but notice the remnants of smoke over the northern hill this morning. Is there something we should know about?~" His tone was not angry, but genuinely curious. I shook my head dismissively.

"~A skirmish of about nineteen orcs. We took care of them with relative ease and burned their bodies.~"

Oropher nodded in understanding and Thranduil's eyes locked onto me, though I did my best to pretend I didn't notice it.

"~Did you raise the alarm?~" The King asked.

"~No, My Lord.~"

"~Why?~"

"~There was no need. We felt we could take care of the situation without rousing the guards.~"

"~And if you had felt you could not have taken care of it on your own?~"

"~Then we would have alerted you without delay. This company's safety is paramount to us My Lord.~"

Oropher chuckled light-heartedly. "~That I do not doubt My Lady. Otherwise you would still reside in Mithlond.~"

I let out a disbelieving snort, causing both royals to give me questioning looks.

"~I highly doubt that my Lord. I would have retreated to our little hide out just north of the city.~"

I spoke of a little croft Kimbela, Glenys and I had found some twenty years prior, and had done up and used as a get away when life got on top of us. Well...it was mainly used as a 'lovers getaway'. Kimbela and Haldir used it quite often, as had Glenys and her Golden Lord.

"~I see.~" Was all Oropher said, letting silence fall over us a moment.

"~That is a beautiful necklace you wear. A gift?~" Thranduil remarked casually, eyeing the shell necklace which still hung around my neck. I had not noticed it had fallen out for everyone to see.

"~Eh, yes.~" I hastily tucked it back inside my shirt collar.

"~From whom?~"

"~The High-King.~" The reply was more dismissive than intended, the words felt bitter on my tongue.

"~It must be said, he has good taste.~" Oropher added passively. I didn't ask if he meant anything by that - other than stating Gil-Galad had a good sense of style. At that moment I didn't care. For a few long moments I continued on beside the royals in silence.

"~If that was all My Lord, I shall return to my place.~"

"~If you would but stay a moment longer My Lady, there is one other thing I wish to discuss with you.~"

I had no reason to deny the King his request. I nodded and kept my pace beside him, waiting for him to speak. Oropher exchanged a look with his son, and a second later Thranduil had turned his horse around to seek the company of his friend who was still hanging around the back with my sisters and Thalion. I tried to mask my curiosity as to why the Prince was not welcome to this part of the meeting, but didn't question it. The King would have his reasons and I no doubt would find out soon enough.

"~I have heard much about you and your sisters from third parties, I am however interested in your side of the story.~" Oropher said with an air of ease about him. I frowned to myself, but his question did not puzzle me. He had not heard our side of the tale yet. So…I began from where we awoke.

King Oropher was genuinely interested in our story, asking questions and adding in variations which had reached his ears. I, in turn, asked him of what had happened in his realm during the past twenty five years. He recounted fleeing Amon Lanc, the trials and tribulations of moving northward and of finally settling down and delving into the mountain side in Northern Greenwood.

"~The likes of Menegroth may return to grace Arda's lands.~" I hummed. It was not a prophecy, and Oropher didn't take it as such. I enjoyed my conversation with him. My eyes almost plopped out my sockets when he told me how old Thranduil was - and inadvertently how old HE was.

"~He's how old!~"

"~Yes…only nineteen junior to young Ereinion.~" Oropher said, not a care in the world for his own grand age. He didn't look it. Like others of his ethereal race, his features where young and the only indication of his 'ancientness' lay in his grey eyes which betrayed the weight kingship brought. Yet, as I thought about it…Gil-Galad's eyes lacked that heaviness, and he had indeed been king longer and crowned at a much younger age.

"~I suppose by my standards I wouldn't consider the High-King 'young'…~"

"~Give it time. You are only starting out in your immortality.~"

I snapped my head to look at him. Immortality. No one had ever phrased it like that before, but now as I beheld the Sinda King with waning shock, it dawned on me that his observation made sense. We had not aged, therefore one could consider it as a form of 'immortality'. This realisation left me stunned momentarily, possible answers to unasked questions giving my sore heart hope. Oropher's concerned voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"~Are you alright My Lady?~"

"~Yes.~" I nodded my head uncertainly. "~Your words gave me something to think about is all.~"

"~You have been doing a lot of thinking as of late, haven't you.~" It wasn't a question, and the concern had yet to leave his lilting voice.

I flicked my brows, deciding not to bother denying my evidently brooding mood. "~I have.~"

"~May I ask about what?~"

A flash of suspicion speared my mind, overly weary since the uncovering of that confounded agreement. I wetted my lips and cast my eyes down to where my hands rested on the saddle, the reins loosened.

"~A lot.~" I paused. "~Why do you wish to know?~"

"~You are under my care, and as a King I will look after your well being.~"

"~I am under no ones care.~" I snapped, my face hardening. "~I can take care of myself.~"

"~I do not doubt that.~" The King did not reprimand me for my harsh tone, which I was swiftly regretting. "~You have proven yourself very capable Lady Gunda, but your mind's health and happiness is just as important as your bodies.~" He regarded me with a soft concern filling his silvery eyes. His head cocking slightly to the side in an almost feline manner.

"~You are my guest. Apart from it being my obligation to look after you as your host, I - and many others - do so of our free will.~"

I furrowed my brows, trying to understand what he was trying to say while not saying it. So…he, and others, cared for us because they wanted to? I suppose it was nice…knowing people genuinely cared for us - and not because they wished for us to return a favor. Somewhere deep inside I knew that we were genuinely loved. Celebrian, her parents, Amroth and Amdír…Gil-Galad…and now, apparently, Oropher.

I must have remained at the front a little too long, for not a moment later my sisters came cantering up to join us. We were about to fall back in line when I suddenly saw what I thought was a familiar wagon come, juddering up the path. Two giant grey goats with massive curling horns pulled the wagon alone the well used grass path. I didn't need to get closer to know who it belonged too, and that this encounter could go two ways. Awkward and tense or a slanging match.

"Is that-"

"Grimber!" Glenys sang in answer to Kimbela's unfinished question, and before I could remind them of the strife between the Sinda and dwarves, they were off. Galloping away to meet our acquaintance.

Grimber was a merchant we had met in Mithlond's markets through Thalion and Gil-Galad, he made some of the most amazing jewellery and weapons. A stout fellow with thick glossy hair to die for -decorated with ornate beads that held it out of his face and kept his beard in check. He noticed Kimbela and Glenys' hollering figures and waved.

"~Will you excuse us for a moment My Lord.~"

I didn't wait for Oropher to acknowledge my request. I set off right after my siblings, cursing and praying things would not go sour.

Glenys and Kimbela had already dismounted and gone to give our friend hugs by the time I got there.

"Ah, Gunda. What a pleasant surprise to see ye three here!" The blond dwarf greeted me with a jovial, rich trill in his voice. I had heard him sing. A beautiful sound and very different from what I heard in elven courts and households.

"Its wonderful to see you here too!" I chimed, sliding out my saddle to greet him with a hug myself. He gave me an extra squeeze before standing back to survey our attire, and our company.

"And what might ye be up to this time?" He was not prejudice towards the elves -unlike other dwarves we had met. He didn't seem phased by our elven host.

"Ah, another adventure my friend." Glenys crooned and Grimber's eyes widened with interest.

"Rather ye than me m'dears." He said, though the sudden wariness in his tone caused me to pause. His eyes flickered up to the awaiting company of elves and he squared his shoulders. "Just be careful. There's talk of strange things stirrin' in the East. Now I dunno what, but just be careful." He warned, offering us a kind, friendly smile.

"Hows Zin?" Kimbela asked, swiftly changing the subject to how his dear wife fared.

"Tamzin is...Tamzin. Need I say more?" He raised a thick brow.

We burst out laughing. Indeed, Tamzin was quite the character. Strong willed and stubborn as an ox -strong as one too. Her fiery hair set her emerald eyes alight and her sideburns were always intricately braided into her hairdo. Mahal knows how she did it, but it looked good! She had also been the one to insist I train 'properly' with my axes, even going so far as to request Gil-Galad send me to her. I had visited her, and left both loving and loathing her, her relentless and rigorous training but I had gained a good recipe for boar stew, and her motherly side more than made up for the brutal sparring matches.

"No, you needn't. Hows yourself?" Kimbela continued through huffs for air.

Grimber laughed. A guttural noise that could vibrate a chair if he sat down. He turned in towards his wagon and began rooting around.

"Ah the same as usual." He shrugged. "Good to see you're all well. I have the weapons the High-King had sent me to be reinforced." He stumbled out, pulling a long package wrapped in light brown suede. "These are for ye. Seems a bit stupid to haul them all the way to Mithlond when yer obviously gonna need them now." He held the package across his chest as he unwrapped the top, revealing the fruits of his labour. And magnificent they were.

Steel glinting like silver in the bright midday sun, we eyed up the gifts Gil-Galad had had commissioned for us from the elven smiths and sent to Grimber to be strengthened through a technique only the dwarves knew. A new spear head for Kimbela, long knives for Glenys and last but not least a sword that looked very much like the sword I had seen (and shown Gil-Galad) in a book. All the weapons had jewelled details inlaid, on the hilts of the knives and sword and on the base of the spear head.

"Oh Grimber! You're amazing!" Glenys gushed, turning her blade over in her hand and smiling with a love for the knife only a huntress would have, a love we all possessed.

"Wow! Thank you!" Kimbela beamed, throwing an arm around Grimber -who was about the same height as her- as he went to give me my blades.

"For you dear, and remember, you stick 'em with de pointy end." He grinned, and I returned it. Gripping the hilt, I drew forth the sword. The sound of metal rasping as I unsheathed it was like fine tuned note drawn from a fiddle. I dropped the blade to my side, admiring the gleam of blue from the heat treated metal down the fuller. I spied writing down the blade and I swished the sword to an upright position and read it.

'Together we stand.'

He...he had done this for me? For us? As a reminder of who we were and of what we stood for. I choked back treacherous tears that threatened to burst forth. Damn him! Why was he so thoughtful!

"It's beautiful Grimber...I'm at a loss for words." I managed to mumble without bursting into tears from all the raw emotions that roiled in my chest.

"Theres something else for ya." Grimber turned back to the wagon as I strapped the new weapon to my hip.

"The High-King had this made for ya, must be for yer birthday or somethin' so no opening it early!"

My brow furrowed as I took the small carven wood box in my hand. It looked like a ring box, only a bit bigger. I turned it over and heard something clatter inside. Out of instinct I righted the box and stowed it carefully in my satchel.

"I promise I wont." I had no interest in opening it in the first place. I didn't want ANOTHER reason to feel sorry or guilty for anyone else. Grimber smiled kindly.

"Thats my gal. Now I'd better get moving. These weapons wont deliver themselves!"

I spied the rest of the weapons that had been sent to the dwarves to be reinforced for the Ñoldor army as Grimber pulled the flap of the wagon cover shut.

"Here, take this." I called, pulling forth my coin pouch and tossing it into his hands.

"Oh no, I can't!" Grimber tried to resist.

"You know as well as we do that the armoury manager will not pay for them unless he has seen them with his own eyes Grimber."

After a little more persuasion, Grimber accepted our payment for the weapons and set his oversized mountain goats into a walk again, heading westward.

We waved to each other before he vanished from sight around a bend, then mounting our horses we rejoined the Greenwood company.

All the elves watched us with a mixture of curiosity and distaste towards the dwarf. It was not a difficult guess that they hated any dwarf, no matter their intention. We took our places in the middle and continued on in silence for a good five minutes, save the whispers of what affiliation we had with a _dwarf_. We ignored it, focusing on the road ahead, beautifully...green. That was it. Green as far as the eye could see...and a dappled grey horse.

"~What was your business with that dwarf?~" Came a voice that was trying to sound unbothered, but was failing. I raised my eyes lazily to look the prince in the face.

"~ _That_ dwarf has a name, and he is one of the best smithies I know. He had weapons the High-King commissioned for us.~" I explained flatly, indicating to the new blade at my hip. Thranduil turned his face ahead and spoke stiffly.

"~You should be careful with their kind. They are deceptive, thieving-~"

"~Don't let your experiences in Menegroth taint your future judgement, Prince.~" He didn't like being interrupted, or reminded of whatever horrors he had faced in Doriath, for his nostrils flared as he whipped around to look down at me. I straightened up and stared right back.

"~Do not paint all dwarves with one brush. True, some are and will be as you say. But some are decent folk. Hard working, kind hearted and deserving of understanding.~"

The princes jaw clenched and he cast his view once again to the distance.

"~You have no idea what-~"

"~They slew your king. Elu-Thingol, over a necklace in which a Silmaril was set. Yes I know. And I can imagine what it felt like to loose your Lord. I feel like it is happening to me right now.~"

"~How so?~"

"~Gil-I...The High-King and I are at odds at the moment.~"

"~You may yet mend your friendship.~" Thranduil stated nonchalantly. I had no answer for him. I didn't want to place all my hope in that our friendship would be repaired, I didn't want to think of how broken I would feel should Gil-Galad and I never speak on as friendly terms as we had shared the previous twenty five years.

"~In any case. I do not ask you befriend every dwarf you meet from now on, but please respect my friends...no matter their race.~"

The prince made no promise, only a slight incline of his white blonde head and he spurred his horse on to join the front of the company.

We arrived at Greenwoods border in the early evening. The sun was still relatively high in the sky and even when it set there would be a few hours of half-light. Despite this, I felt there was an uneasy atmosphere within the forest, an unrest that gave me a singularly sharp shiver down my spine. It would not be a good move to go through it at night or camp within the trees, and luckily it looked like no one was making a move to do so. I began readying myself and Mithril for my dismount when a voice spoke up.

"~We keep moving.~"

I was stunned. The sheer stupidity! "~I do no think that wise.~" I spoke up, moving Mithril to the front of the group next to King Oropher, Prince Thranduil and the arse of a Captain, Tathor. The closer I got to the forest, the more uneasy I felt. The criss cross wasn't tingling, but I could feel it, like it was warming up slowly. The captain flashed me an uninterested look.

"~Did I ask for your opinion human? I said we move forward.~"

I pursed my lips and gave him an indignant glare.

"~And I am telling you that going through this forest, so close to night fall, is NOT a good idea, Captain.~" It took all my effort not to spit out the last word -or call him a nincompoop. "~There is something making the forest uneasy and going through it at night or settling up camp within doesn't feel safe.~"

Tathor raised a disparaging brow and sniggered.

"~I might have expected as much from a city dweller. You have no love for the trees.~"

From the other side, I saw Thranduil roll his eyes and Oropher's narrowed to slits.

"~Enough Captain, let the Lady Gunda explain her reasons.~"

"~Yes, your majesty.~" Tathor replied, sounding bitter. I clenched my jaw in growing vexation at Captain Douche.

"~I feel a deep unease. I cannot really explain it, but my gut instinct has never lead me astray before.~" I began, only for Captain Douche to butt in like the petulant child he resembled.

"~Your majesty, this is absurd! She is going on a hunch!~" Tathor said, almost squawking in his disbelief. My patience with him was running thinner by the second. How the hell had he become the Captain in the first place?

"~Who's got a hunch?~" Came the chirpy voice of an overly curious Kimbela. I turned my head and welcomed both Kimbela and Glenys with a somewhat tired smile. Tathor didn't like any of us, and we knew it.

"~The Captain here wants to continue through the forest.~" I explained, not bothering to hide my vexation. Glenys eyed the captain with a look that practically screamed 'You're a fucking idiot'. Kimbela's eyes almost popped out her head.

"~Are you completely incompetent? We are too close to night fall to travel through a dense forest for one, and there is something uneasy here…~"

I raised my brow at the captain as if to prove my point. It was not just me who felt uneasy.

"~And why should we trust you?~" He shot back at a lack of anything else intelligent to say. That was the wrong thing to say with Glenys around, he got what he deserved as far as I was concerned.

"~Okay listen here buster, are you the King? No, you're not so you should respect his wish that we came along! We came here for a reason, to help you. Now I'm sure my sisters and I will be more than happy to fuck off back to Rivendell if you are going to be a rude little prick to us. What have we done to you?~"

I didn't hear the rest of her rant, or Tathors snide responses. I had dismounted Mithril and was walking up towards the trees. The forest was deep, dense and gloom shrouded its depths. It was not sick yet, but the closer I got, the more uncomfortable the X on my back became. It was like an itch that needed to be scratched.

Entering the forest was like walking into a curtain of nausea. The discomfort became distressing, and it didn't take me long to figure out why. I was in a healthy forest, the leaves a vibrant green and the floor speckled with flora, yet it was dead silent...the trees weren't singing. I wandered up to the neatest tree and placed my hand on the textured bark. Nothing. Just an eerie silence. A predatory silence. I tried to connect with the tree, wondering if I could get an answer out if it. I mean, if I could hear them sing and feel their life pulse through them everywhere else...then talking to them wasn't too far off, right?

I hadn't a clue where to start, so I pushed my thoughts forward, like throwing out a wide net to catch fish. I listened, pushing my thoughts towards the forest. When the answer came, it wasn't a word, but a feeling. A cold clammy sensation that seized my thrumming heart in my chest. Fear.

My eyes shot open with shock and I ripped my hand from the tree trunk. Turning to return I saw Thalion had now joined in the bickering match between the Captain and my sisters. King Oropher and Thranduil were watching on with amusement.

"~The trees are fearful. Something is not right.~"

"~Great, you're a tree whisperer now as well!~" Mocked Tathor.

"~Oh for the love of Iluvatar SHUT UP!~" Kimbela groaned. I glared up at Tathor as Kimbela continuing. "~Not one, but all three of us have sensed something is up, and you have challenged us at every turn. It isn't even your call! That decision lies with the King.~"

"~Your majesty?~" Tathor asked, turning to his king, looking for support. Oropher watched us all, carefully considering his options.

"~We wait an hour. If nothing happens, we continue.~"

My heart sank. 'No! Wait until dawn you muppet!' I wanted to scream, but I gritted my teeth and bowed in respect to his command.

"I don't like this." Glenys huffed. We sat in a line on the small incline facing the forest. "Someone should follow them, what if they are ambushed?"

"Our orders were to stay here. And stay here we shall." I huffed, equally jittery with nerves.

Oropher had sent out a small group of soldiers to scout out the path. The second hour was coming to an end, we had managed to convince the King to prolong the waiting time. Glenys shook her head.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No...it doesn't." I agreed.

Beside me, Kimbela had reclined and was looking at the waning colours in the sky, her eyes conveying that her mind was far off in another realm of her imagining.

"You okay?" I asked. I was genuinely asking about her right there and then, but also about the past few months. She had become withdrawn, unsocial. There were days when she didn't even leave her room. Kimbela looked at me, blinking like a vole coming out of its underground hole.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes Gee. I'm sure."

I didn't want to push it further. What ever it was that was bothering her, she would tell us when the time was right for her. I waited a few more minutes before standing to my feet and stretching my stiff back.

"We can't stall them any longer-"

"Pfuff the king made that clear enough." Glenys huffed. Oropher had put her in her place when she had tried to push for a third hour.

"I know." I sympathised with her. "Lets get ready to move, and we'll just have to deal with things as they happen."

"Besides, we've lead successful Orc hunts in forests before." Kimbela chirped, rubbing Glenys' arm. Glenys huffed again and followed me as I made a beeline for Mithril.

I was tightening Mithril's breast-collar when I felt my back prickle, like hackles raising. I shuddered, trying to dislodge the sensation but it was persistent. It didn't escape my notice that Kimbela and Glenys felt the same sharp sensation as we slid into our saddles. We walked up to Oropher who sat tall and proud upon his stallion, looking out into the forest -looking for his son who had gone with the scouts along with Calanon and Tathor.

"~Once the scouts return we move on.~" He said, voice steady but there was a certain strain there. It was a still evening, no breeze, nothing moved, so it was unusual and surprising when Kimbela visibly shivered and her eyes raised to look at the forest as if she were looking a known convict dead in the eyes. Like a spark, my back exploded in fiery tingles. I opened my mouth to warn the King, when a shrill blaring horn sounded from within the forest. They were distant...but rapidly approaching.

None of us spoke. We acted on instinct when we all three spurred our steeds into a full on gallop towards the line of trees. In the darkening depths I spied green clad figures making for the open. They turned every now and then to cut down a foe. I felt the weight of my axes fall into place in the axe holders that had been incorporated into my leather corset top. I pulled both forth, steering Mithril with my knees as the first of the scouting group broke the line of trees, followed shortly by those sallow skinned, bow legged and hunched creatures.

A spear glided effortlessly through the air and impaled an orc through the chest, narrowly missing the screeching Tathor who came running from the forest -hands flailing. Mighty warrior my ass!

That was the last sane thought to go through my mind as I felt that wave of power, of red, come crashing down over me, energising and fuelling me. I can't remember ending the first orc, or the five after him, they were simply moving targets I had to hit.

I'm sure the Greenwood elves had never seen anything like it -our fighting style that is. We ran in an elaborate figure of eight, our steeds weaving effortlessly through the forms as we cut down the enemy with equal ease.

"Glenys! Knife!" Kimbela shouted over her shoulder, and her hand reached out to catch the flying projectile.

"Axe!" I flung my left axe behind me to Glenys.

"Spear!" I yelped, snatching the wood in my grip and fluidly launching it through some random orcs ribcage, only for Kimbela to ride past and retrieve it in one equally fluid move.

In the chaos that erupted, I tried to keep an eye open for Calanon and Thranduil who still had to emerge from the forest. Ten nerve-wrecking seconds later, two figures burst out from the forest, an orc hot on their tale. I pulled Mithril in their direction, ready to charge to their aid, but in one swift movement, Thranduil had his sword in his hand and had arched the blade and sliced open the Orcs jugular, projectile blood spraying up like a fountain. They fought with such finesse and tenacity, it was commendable. I could well believe Thranduil would, one day, be one of the greatest warriors in Arda.

In my admiration of the Prince and his friend, I had committed the ultimate combat sin. I had turned my back on my enemies and let my guard down. I turned too late to notice the snarling orc charging at me. My axe connected with its shoulder as it leaped through the air, but it still managed to knock me out of my saddle and set Mithril off in a startled run.

Rolling onto my knees I separated the Orcs head from its shoulders in one clean swing before jumping to my feet and continuing.

"Ion!" The kings voice cried out. Like a hound to a whistle, a mother to the cry of her baby, I turned and looked for Thranduil again, worried he might have been injured. He was still among those closest to the forest, sword in hand and fighting back to back with Calanon. Lithe and supple bodies bending and twisting, every angle covered, yet I noticed Thranduil's attack was his weak point, unlike myself.

I returned to killing the spawn of evil around me, but my attention was captured by a pained grunt behind me. My eyes narrowed and the blood in my veins reached boiling point. Somehow, _somehow_ an orc had managed to take the kings feet out from beneath him, I saw how the orc locked Oropher's sword between the long spear head and shorter secondary prong of its weapon and twisted, wrenching the sword from the kings grasp.

His guards were to far away! Spinning my axe in my hand, I threw it, I missed the kill point, the blade scrapping the back of the orcs skull. He whipped his head around, spear poised over Oropher's heart ready for the kill. It didn't have time to strike because I launched myself at him, drawing my sword, relishing the zing it made as I did.

It snarled.

I roared.

We clashed. Metal hitting off metal, sword locking with forked spear. I kept an eye on the King as he found his sword and defended himself from another opponent, he did well considering he was still on his back and very lightly armoured.

The orc brought the spear up in a diagonal swipe for my neck. I blocked his advance, locking my axe with the curve of the spear head, wrenching it anticlockwise to unbalance him.

"~Behind you Gunda!~"

Spinning on the spot I slashed at another orc who had tried to sneak up on me. His chest burst open following the line my sharp sword made as it zinged through him.

I suddenly felt a sting on my right cheek. I stopped. The thud of the orc falling to the ground faded into background noise just like the rest of the battle raging on around me. Slowly, with calculated accusation, I rotated my head to look the spear orc in the eyes. Eyes that widened when it realised it had made a grave mistake.

Time seemed to slow down. I could count my own rapid heartbeats like the seconds that ticked by. The spear came shooting forward for my face. I dodged the blade, leaning to my right and grabbed the shaft, continuing in a full rotation, pulling the spear -and the orc- with me. The shocked orc stumbled forward, tripping over Oropher's leg which he stuck up. I ripped the spear from his grasp, spinning it in my hand with unusual ease and speared the orc through the back of its neck.

Oropher watched, as he got up, with wide eyes as I stood, spear in one hand and sword in the other. I began spinning the spear in an elaborate formation, remembering how I had seen a certain elf wield Aeglos all those years before…

xXx Mithlond, Twenty-three years prior. SA 3317. xXx

 _"~You may pick it up if you wish.~" The High-King's voice did not startle Gunda as her eyes wandered across the form of the delicate looking weapon that lay on its ornate stand._

 _Gil-Galad walked soundlessly across the wide expanse of his study, and stood beside the youngest of the children from beyond the stars. Gunda seemed transfixed by the mere sight of Aeglos, and he wondered if, somewhere in her mind, she was remembering that particular weapon and what battles it had fought in, and may yet fight in. Gunda tore her gaze away from Aeglos long enough to look him shyly and sincerely in the eyes before replying;_

 _"~Oh! I couldn't do that. It's…much too precious…besides, I don't know how to wield a lance.~" Her eyes flickered back to the brilliantly made spear. Gil-Galad smiled at her, though she did not see it._

 _"~Then let me show you.~"_

 _Gunda had no time to react or dispute his offer, as he picked up the legendary weapon and walked to the centre of the large carpeted open space in his office. He held out his free hand, beckoning her to him._

 _"~Come.~"_

 _Gunda took slow, hesitant steps towards the High-King, coming to a stop just before him. Gil-Galad held out the spear to her, and once her fingers had clasped around the shaft, he moved to stand behind her. He felt the woman in front of him turn slightly rigid, relaxing slightly as he eased his form against hers, as if their bodies were melting into one. His hands rested over hers, his feet guiding hers to the correct stance._

 _"~You need to be relaxed holding it, but have your feet planted firmly to the ground. Think of it like a tree. A strong bough and supple branches.~"_

 _Gunda nodded, allowing herself to be guided by him as he led her through one of the more basic movements. She remained focussed at the task at hand, not embarrassed by the fact that she had the High-King pressed so close to her back. Her mind was going riot. She was holding Aeglos! The legendary weapon of the High-King…what an honour!_

 _Despite this, she faltered the moment Gil-Galad stepped back from her. She let out a defeated sigh, disappointed in herself._

 _"~I think I should just stick to axes and forest knives.~" She sighed to herself sadly. Turning and giving Aeglos back to its master. But Gil-Galad would not let her give up so easily._

 _"~Do you wish to learn to wield a spear?~"_

 _"~Eh..yes.~" She answered, looking down at her toes. "~But I don't think I'd be very good at it.~"_

 _"~I said that about myself.~"_

 _Gunda looked up at the High-King in awe. He had doubted his own skill? How?!_

 _Suddenly, the king held Aeglos in one hand and had drawn his sword in the other, then proceeded to launch into one of the most awe inspiring and complex weapon patterns she had ever seen. Each arm seemed to move of its own accord, but their movement blended seamlessly into each other, and even more impressive, was that Gil-Galad looked unfazed by the complexity of it all. It was all over in 27 seconds or less, and the High-King stood, looking Gunda in the eyes with both spear and sword blade crossed in front of her neck. She had not flinched. She was so captivated by his prowess._

 _"~And if I can learn to do this in twenty eight years, then so can you.~"_

 _Gunda's eyes widened._

 _"~Twenty eight years?!~"_

 _Gil-Galad nodded, stowing his sword and returning Aeglos to its stand._

 _"~I can teach you, if you wish.~"_

 _"~Do you think I can do it?~"_

 _"~Yes.~"_

 _"~Okay…a challenge then.~" Gunda smiled, a cunning gleam in her eyes._

 _"~Go on.~"_

 _"~Twenty seven years. I have twenty seven years to learn to wield both spear and one other weapon.~"_

 _Gil-Galad tilted his head to the side, smiling in secret victory._

 _"~Twenty seven years to become a Master.~" He mused. "~An interesting challenge for both of us.~" The pause made Gunda's heart thump heavily in her heart._

 _"~I accept. We start now.~"_

xXx SA 3340 xXx

Valar know how I managed it, but I did. Wielding both rudimentary, unbalanced spear and sword, I took on anything that happened to come my way, or get in my path. Once the movements got going, my body naturally twisted and turned as it needed to.

I crashed to my knees. Chest heaving as my eyes frantically scanned the green and blood stained landscape. The tingling X on my spine had faded, my axes no doubt exploding into dust and fireworks somewhere. Elves pulled the orc corpses away to be burned, and try as I might, I couldn't make myself stand and help.

I remembered what it felt like, to have Gil-Galad tutor me, his voice guide me through the steps. Would he be proud of me? That I had beaten my challenge, and four years early too.

I felt utterly wrecked and was beyond relieved when Oropher said we would camp outside the forest for the night. I staggered to my feet and began to stumble my way towards were my tent would be erected, when a hand rested on my shoulder and my arm was wound around someones neck.

"~Thank you. For saving my fathers life.~"

I looked, bleary eyed up at the prince, feeling my head swim as I did.

"~No problem.~" I answered.

The Prince helped me to a tent and lay me down on a pile of furs.

"~Someone will come and get you for dinner. You should rest.~"

I nodded, unable to muster the strength to answer him verbally. Instead I made an embarrassing groaning sound of approval.

"~I recognised that fighting style by the way…you and Gil-Galad have a lot in common.~"

I didn't answer. I had fallen fast asleep.

~0~

 _The setting sun glinted off the blue and silver rooftops of Mitelu, creating an uncanny gleam on the horizon._

 _On a balcony, high up on the palaces royal wing, a lone figure stood gazing longingly to the East._

 _The High-King felt his breath was sluggish, as if he was having to put effort into something his body had done naturally for thousands of years. His usually bright features and cheery smile were somewhat dimmed by the abrupt and unhappy departure of one he dearly wished to keep safe._

 _He cared deeply for Kimbela and Glenys too, but with Gunda there had always been that little bit more. Contrary to what most people believed, the King's feelings where not inclined towards a 'fatherly' love, not with Gunda. There had always been a intriguing spark between them which he could not deny, no matter how many times he had tried to._

 _He sucked in another deep, almost painful breath. Now she was gone, and for how long was anyones guess…would she ever return after such a betrayal? He understood her hurt. He felt it too, made worse by the fact he had kept such a secret away from her, from them. He recounted the utter devastation in her eyes as she asked him if he had turned her advances away because of that agreement._

 _His jaw clenched. Had he been given but another hour before she left -without so much as a goodbye- he would have explained everything in full. Yet, as he thought that, he wondered if he would have been able to do so. If telling her everything would only cause her more pain? That was the last thing he wanted to do._

 _Sighing in almost certain defeat, the High-King turned back into his room. Resigning himself to the fact that he would have to trust in her to remain safe. She was capable, he knew she was. But it did little to abate the discomfort he felt in his chest, knowing she was willingly heading into danger._

 _Lying on his soft mattress, he closed his eyes and sent a prayer to the Valar to keep her safe. To keep them all safe. And he prayed, he prayed she would return._

* * *

Sindarin - English

ion - son

* * *

A huge Thank you to all who commented/reviewed, and followed the story so far! Hope you enjoyed the update!

Guest:

Here you go!

Dwm.r:

Thank you! and hope you don't fall off your seat!


	15. Chapter 15 - Revelations

Chapter 15 - Revelations.

 **WARNING - sensitive content.**

I swear, elves will take ANY opportunity to throw a party. Upon our arrival to the hewn city inside the northern mountains, Oropher announced there was to be a feast in our 'honour'. Thranduil chuckled and leaned in to whisper in my ear

"~In honour of you saving his life, more like.~"

At least it was not on the same day that we got in the front door, because three saddle sore, tired and hungry girls would have protested. _Bitterly_. We arrived shortly after nightfall through the huge, carved stone doors which opened and shut with a small clank behind us. I was so tired I could barely take in who stood before me, let alone the internal architecture of the carven city. I do however, remember Alva showing us to our rooms. All next to each other and each with a hot bath waiting for us. I hissed as I slid my aching body into the steaming waters, only just wondering if I had bid the King, the Prince and Calanon or Alva goodnight!

Dinner was waiting for me on a silver tray on the desk tucked into the far corner when I emerged from the bathroom, scrubbed clean, smelling of pine and relishing the feel of the silk nightgown and morning gown I had been given. Scrambled eggs, warm bread and soup, grilled peppers…the mini feast was heavenly and I gobbled it down before face-planting onto my mattress and falling into blissful sleep...

 _Ting. Thwack. Crack._ I swung the slightly curved sword I had borrowed from the weapons wrack in arcs, with sweeping under and over cuts, hitting the dummy every time. My temper simmered, dangerously close to boiling over. Every hit I made didn't dissipate the feeling, the rage bubbling under my skin, scalding my veins. A bead of sweat trickled down my temple, my sweat covered palm tightened around hilt to stop it from slipping from my grip. My teeth gritted together so hard they hurt.

Why? Why had I done that?

 _Bang._

Why?

 _Clang._

Why?!

My movements became faster, more lethal. Baring my teeth at my inanimate opponent, I let out a savage growl which turned into a roar as I turned in a circle, swinging my blade down I ripped open its chest cavity, the top half of its body falling to the ground, revealing the steep diagonal angle of the blow I had just dealt the poor dummy. I let out a rasping breath. The rage subsided a little due to my exhaustion.

"Feeling any better?"

I inclined my head towards Kimbela who leaned against the training room door frame.

"How'd you find me?" I huffed, walking briskly to the sword stand and replacing the weapon.

"I asked a guard if he had seen you. He brought me here."

I grinned, wiping the sweat from my brow. I had woken up earlier than I had wanted to, marched out my room and asked the first guard I saw to direct me to the nearest training area. The poor guard had looked a little perplexed to begin with -then again I looked a right state, bed hair, dark circles under the eyes, wearing training leathers and probably looking like I needed to see a mental healer rather than train with blades - but he obliged me.

"You still didn't answer my question girl. Are you feeling better?"

I really didn't want to answer that question, but judging from the serious expression on her face as she approached me, I doubted I had little choice in the matter.

"Only a little bit." I sighed, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

"What brought this on?"

"Many things." She raised an eyebrow, telling me she wanted more information than what I had volunteered thus far. "Mainly to do with my dream last night."

"What did you dream about?"

I paused, wetting my lips in anxious worry. " _That._ " I answered plainly. "I overheard part of a conversation. We've been there in the hospital for a week. I did the maths. One hundred years here is about a month there." So our time here was not infinite. There was a time limit. The weight of that had not fully settled yet, but I could only imagine when it did...my world and sanity might very well just collapse.

"Better than what I over heard last time I visited _there_." Kimbela shrugged, seemingly unfazed by my revelation. Sometimes I wished I had her carefree attitude.

"Oh?"

Kimbela nodded. "Yup. The radio was playing some awful choices in music."

I laughed heartily as we began making our way to back to our rooms to change clothes. "Say no more!" I chortled and she joined in my giggling. We spoke about a few other things, like how she desperately missed Haldir, and about how she had fared on the journey, which wasn't too great. She'd felt like being physically sick quite a bit -which I hadn't known about.

"But seriously, Gee, are you sure that's all you're worried about?" She asked, harking back to the original subject of this conversation as we neared my door. I looked at her with almost pleading eyes. _Almost._ I didn't want to tell her -or anyone else- about Gil-Galad and I, about the falling out, the mistrust. I hadn't been wrong in thinking they would eavesdrop. They had, and had heard about the agreement, but escaped from being caught listening in before they heard anything else. Before they heard my rant. So as far as I saw it, my secret was still safe.

"I…forgot my herbal tea." I said. It wasn't a lie. "I'm quite angry at myself about that."

Kimbela flashed me a devious grin. "I thought that might have something to do with it." And she produced an aromatic drawstring bag from her deep pocket like a magic trick. "Gil-Galad came out to give this to you on the morning we departed, but you had already left, so I took it for you." She explained as she dropped the pouch in my open palm with a sad smile. "He said to tell you he's sorry, Gee. For everything. He wanted to tell you in person but you were avoiding him."

"Wouldn't you want to avoid him too?" I snarled - angry, but not at her. "After what they did?!"

"Oh, Glenys and I were pissed off beyond belief when we overheard about that arrangement," She reprimanded. "But then again, we should have expected it."

I blinked, taken aback and utterly confused by her logic. I had thought she had been rather quick to forgive them, then again, both she and Glenys had spoken to the High-King and the King of Lorien before we departed.

Kimbela continued, taking my confused look as a 'Why?' "Amdír would never have let us leave Lorien without a bargain or promise of some sort from the High-King. He's wanted us bound to the elves since the word 'go', he wanted you to marry Amroth before you had even met the guy for heavens sake!"

Looking at it from that point of view, it made sense…sort of, but Gil-Galad had still kept that agreement from us. Had he done so because he didn't want us to feel like we _belonged_ to any one individual? My heart began to churn with guilt.

"Gee, he did what he thought was best. It was the wrong decision and he has tried and is trying to apologise for it. He is not perfect. He makes mistakes just like anyone else, but…being king, it makes mistakes so much harder to rectify."

I was being ripped in two. Her words made total sense, and I was being crushed by guilt at not having thought of it from his point of view, like I had forgotten he was a King, and not just any King, but the High-King. All the same, he had hurt me on a deeper level, and right now it was the not knowing, that hurt the most. Not knowing if he had refused me because he simply didn't return the affections, or if he was bound to adopt me and become 'Ada'. I suppose it didn't matter now. It was in the past, and I had lived with his decision up until now.

"Gee, is there something else going on?"

"No." I quipped, then walked into my room without another word. And that was that.

The city under the mountain was…amazing. High spiralling columns which were originally cavern pillars. Arching designs and motifs of flowers and rivers and trees of all sorts etched and carved into the rock. Massive, vaulted ceilings with sunlight shafts and bright oil lamps meant the structure was very light and airy. Kimbela, Glenys and I walked behind the King like a trio of stunned mullets. Eyes and mouths wide open as we drank in the surroundings. Oropher smiled to himself as he waved a hand in a lazy outwards arch.

"~This is the main area of the fortress. The throne room is there-~" He pointed at a grand platform rising from the cave floor, encased by more carved pillars. A well placed sunlight shaft let a golden halo of light fall on the thrones. Not just a throne, but thrones, where he and his son sat.

"~And if you follow this path,~" The King indicated to the walkway we were on. "~You come to the main hall, where the feast shall be held tonight.~"

The mention of the feast seemingly flew over my head like a breeze. I was too busy admiring the incredible work the Silvan's and Sindar alike had achieved in a little under two decades. We continued the tour, Thranduil and Calanon joining us with a slight spring in their steps, glad to be home once again.

We joined the King, Thranduil and Calanon for lunch in the private gardens, which was a luxurious extension of the royal house. It didn't surprise me that Tathor was nowhere to be seen. I rather got the feeling he was a friend of duty, not of choice like Calanon.

The gardens were expanses of green lawns in an open topped part of the mountain, dotted with small raised beds of flowers, trees and there was even a small fountain shaped like an elleth pouring water into a serene pond from an elegant vase on her shoulder. Little stone paths twisting through the shrubbery and the delicate scent of roses, orchids and hydrangeas wafted into the little pavilion the six of us sat in while we ate fruit salads and drank Greenwoods finest vintage of wine.

"~You all three have some strange but lovely mannerisms My ladies.~" Oropher commented casually as we tucked into the overly pink fruit salads, consisting of watermelon, strawberries and any other fruit that was pink! We had just toasted our hosts health in our mother tongues.

"~They are considered normal where we come from My Lord.~" I smiled, or tried to, having shoved an overly plump raspberry into my mouth. Glenys smacked my forearm.

"~You rude thing! Talking with your mouth full.~"

"~Says the one who-~" Glenys promptly clamped her hand over my mouth. She had done SO much shit I could have made something up and she might well have done it. Kimbela simply rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her knuckles, giving the bemused prince a half smile.

"~Be thankful you grew up an only child.~" She grinned at him. Thranduil, at a loss as to how to react to Glenys' and my shenanigans, nodded his head in slow agreement.

"~Do you have siblings? Apart from these two?~" Thranduil continued the conversation. Kimbela shook her head with a low spirited smile.

"~No. These two nut jobs are the best siblings I could have asked for.~"

"~Aww, you too Kimmy!~" Glenys cooed, leaning to her side to give Kimbela a hug.

"~How many times do I have to say not to call me that Glenys?~" Kimbela warned.

"~Sorry.~" Glenys chirped, though everyone at the table knew she wasn't.

Oropher let out a chuckle, then sipped at his wine, his eyes turning from the confused look on his sons face, to us.

"~And...you two?~" The King asked, inclining his head towards Glenys and I. I could see his curiosity lingering in his silvery eyes. He was interested in us, our stories -before arriving here.

"~No,~" Kimbela sighed, deciding to answer the inevitable -and uncomfortable- question before it could be asked. "~We are all only children...Gee was the only one to have a younger sibling for a time.~"

"~For a time?~" Calanon seemed confused by the statement. I swallowed uncomfortably. No matter to who, or how often I spoke of it, it never got easier.

"~She died young. Very young.~" I couldn't hide the sadness that tinged my voice when speaking of my younger sister...

"~How young?~" Thranduil asked, and maybe I imagined it, but there was something in his voice, a certain empathy, an understanding, when he asked.

"~Two weeks.~" Glenys spoke for me when I was unable to speak past the lump that had formed in my throat. The three elves looked clearly moved by the sad news. They keenly understood that the loss of any life was grave.

"~I am truly sorry for your loss Lady Gunda, our most solemn condolences to you and your parents.~"

Orophers kind words caused Glenys to tense beside me as the mention of parents. I offered her an understanding and apologetic look before thanking the Sinda King. Kimbela did a better job of hiding her discomfort of the subject. Her lips forming a flat line as the only giveaway.

Calanon swiftly and expertly changed the subject, wishing to know what we had done with our lives, previous to arriving in Arda, and we launched into conversation about our birth countries and what we had been doing with ourselves. Kimbela, Glenys and I knew each others stories back to front, and I watched the elves amusement as we each told each others stories!

"~Glenys was in her second year of midwifery, she was studying drama but got bored of acting in Shakespeare plays! She's actually continuing her medicinal practices here.~" I explained, helping myself to more watermelon.

"~Who's Shakespeare?~" Asked Calanon.

"~A playwright, he wrote comedies and tragedies.~" Kimbela stated nonchalantly, like she herself couldn't give a toss who Shakespeare was.

"~Oh I HATED the tragedies! It was all we ever did in drama. I'd have preferred Kimbela's hobby any day. She was the drum player for a theatre group in her home town.~"

"~It was a great way to relax strangely enough. Gave me time to get away from my dad nagging at me about my choice to want to study history and nature rather than join the army special forces.~"

"~What did your mother think of your choice?~" Calanon asked. I looked over to see Glenys tense slightly again.

"~I don't know.~" Kimbela answered, bravely hiding the sliver of pain. "~She died giving birth to me.~"

"~Forgive me, I didn't mean to-~" Kimbela held up her hand, bidding Calanon stop.

"~You didn't know. I've had my whole life to learn to live with that fact. A bit sad really, but that's something Glenys and I have in common. I never knew my mum, and she never knew her dad...~" Kimbela trailed off, reaching out and taking Glenys' hand, squeezing it lovingly. I looked at my lap, feeling a slight awkward tension building up. I had always felt bad, talking about my parents because... I still had both of mine. It didn't feel fair to talk about them. Only after meeting Kimbela and Glenys had I realised how lucky I was, and so I hadn't spoken about my mothers withdrawal since my sisters death. The tension lifted slightly when Glenys' attention shifted to me and she began talking about me and my life.

"~I think I envy Gunda's upbringing most... Living next to a lake, surrounded by nature.~"

"~It was a pain at times, it took ages to get into the city, and the air was almost black with mozzies in late summer!~" I interjected, chuckling a little.

"~Hmm...but you'd moved into Stockholm just before we came here." I nodded. "What were you studying? I mean, I know you tried medical school but decided it wasn't for you.~" Glenys said.

"~I had just started my first year in art, aiming for fashion design.~"

"~Ah, well that would explain your impeccable taste in clothing, My Lady.~" Oropher complimented. "~But, I must ask, did any of you have previous experience in fighting.~"

Our joint silence was answer enough. We all shook our heads.

"~How interesting. For you all fight with a skill equal to some of our best trained warriors.~"

"~We've wondered about that too.~" Kimbela sighed. "~I think we've concluded it is a gift from the Valar, or who ever brought us here.~"

"~Perhaps.~" The king mused, and we continued with our lunch.

The feast was similar to those we had in Mithlond. Two long tables, stretching from the dais to the end of the room, on each side of what I presumed was the dance floor, filled the cavernous room. As the guests of honour, we entered the hall with the king and prince, all too aware of the hundreds of pairs of eyes that followed our every move. It was a smart casual occasion, thankfully. I felt my nerves chewing at my insides, and it would only have been worse had I been stuffed in a glamorous, borrowed, dress. As it was, I had been lent a pretty navy, sleeveless frock with a simple silver chain belt by Alva.

Alva had been overly excited to help us get ready for tonight and had practically begged the king for the 'privilege' of seeing to our needs. Oropher hadn't refused her request, in fact he had planned to ask her anyway, seeing as we had become friendly over the course of the journey. Glenys and Kimbela wore similar style dresses, Kimbela hadn't put up a fuss, no doubt Berilwen had asked her to just comply with the dress code for 'formal occasions'. Glenys looked radiant in a lemon yellow and Kimbela practically glowed in lime green, and we all wore garlands of woven flowers, pansies, violets and petunias, atop our loose hair.

We followed Oropher through the parting crowd of elves enjoying their pre-drinks, schooling our features to not look like we were silently praying to be anywhere else. My stomach might as well have been made from lead, it was an effort to move my suddenly stiff legs. The weight of all these new eyes...pinned on us, on me...like I was a target. Was I? Were we targets? If Thranduil had been as reserved and skeptical about us as he had...what were his fellow courtiers like. Fear, utterly irrational fear gripped my lungs, an icy shiver shot up my spine. Instinctively, I began rubbing soothing circles on the inside of my fingers with my thumb, and slowly, slowly, the fear abated.

x x x

Twenty five years previous. Winter, SA 3315.

 _"~You look more nervous than usual Gunda, is something wrong?~"_

 _Gunda jumped slightly in her skin at the High-King's unexpected voice. She offered him a timid grimace before looking back at the giant, malevolent doors they were about to enter._

 _"~Behind those doors...is your court...~" She trailed off, her usual chirpy voice made near inaudible by her crushing anxiety at meeting the Ñoldor court for the first time. "~I...I don't know if I can do this.~" She clenched her hand into a fist, only for the High-King to take her hand in his and gently unfold it._

 _"~Don't squeeze your thumb. You'll break it.~" He told her gently, returning her hand to her side. "~Try this to help with the nerves.~" Raising a hand so she could see, he began drawing small circles over the inside of his index and middle finger with his thumb. The movement was discrete, and as Gunda copied, she found it tickled ever so slightly to begin with, but it strangely worked. The knot in her stomach loosened and her shoulders relaxed. Gil-Galad rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

 _"~They are living beings too Gunda. Remember that.~"_

x x x

Greenwood. SA 3340

"~Ladies, this is Beron, my right hand and good friend.~" Oropher had stopped beside a Sinda male who wore silvan style clothing, had chocolate brown hair and lively grey eyes. The ellon regarded us carefully with a pleasant expression.

"~It is a pleasure to meet you, again.~" Beron greeted us with a hand on his heart and a bow of his head. My eyes popped. We had met already? How? When? Where? I glanced to my equally confused siblings, until realisation dawned on Glenys' face.

"~Do not worry Ladies, you were all rather bleary eyed and tired last night.~" Beron offered kindly. I felt my face burn with embarrassment, but luckily we regained our composure, before it slithered out the door.

"~Thank you for your kind understanding. It is a pleasure to remake your acquaintance.~" Kimbela replied diplomatically, earning her an approving nod from both elder elves.

"~I hope you enjoy your stay here, however, I understand you are here in the first place is for...less enjoyable reasons.~" His voice was melodic and his gestures gentlemanly. I think I could grow to like him.

"~Well, we're here to enjoy the party now. Dealing with them comes later.~" grinned Glenys as she spied a decanter on the table closest to us.

"~Indeed, that can be discussed at the meeting tomorrow, when you will be introduced to other, important, members of the council.~"

"~Oh Beron, don't bog them down with arduous details tonight!~" Oropher patted his friend on the back and Beron flashed the king a friendly grin before turning to us.

"~Enjoy your night Ladies.~"

Beron left with Oropher, and Thranduil had vanished by the time we turned around, so we began making our way through crowd to the drinks table. We got mixed reactions from the elves, same as earlier when the king had been showing us around. Some bowed their heads, others didn't but regarded us with a mix of wariness and curiosity, and some were so preoccupied catching up on the latest gossip or whatever, that they didn't even notice us. I tried not to let the increasingly uncomfortable gazes bother me and kept my head down as I tried not to bump into anyone.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist out of nowhere. I sucked in a sharp breath, twisting my hand out of the persons grasp and catching their wrist.

"Gee! Its me!" Shocked brown eyes found mine.

"Thalion!" My mouth flopped open like a fish and I released his wrist. "Where have you been all day?" I asked, grabbing Kimbela's hand to stop her and Glenys from wandering away and getting lost.

"Digging." Was his cryptic answer.

"Pardon?" I raised a brow.

Impatience, or urgency, I couldn't tell which, flashed across his features. A muscle in his jaw feathered as he glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to all three of us who were giving him concerned looks.

"Let's get a drink first."

We all got a glass of water or juice and gathered in a relatively quiet area next to the wall. Thalion made sure we had our backs to the wall so we could see out over the hall.

"At your one o'clock, there's an ellon in brown and black with dark blonde hair."

I cast my eyes in the direction Thalion had given me. At first all I saw was a mass of moving bodies, but then I saw him. Prowling, slowly, eyes on our little group.

"Check." Glenys and Kimbela confirmed while I nodded my head with an interested expression painted on my face, trying to make us look less suspicious.

"What about him? He looks like a creep." Glenys hissed, and I raised my eyes to the heavens, hoping no one over heard that.

"That...is Lord Darr, he is Lord Tharil's brother." Thalion explained with the utmost urgency.

I shook my head. "Remind me who this Tharil is?"

"The Lord who ordered your assassination."

I literally felt my blood turn to ice. I chanced another glance out into the room to find him now at our three o'clock. His slow, deliberate movements had just become so much more ominous. Glenys swore under her breath, but Kimbela kept a lid on her emotions, for all the world, looking like we were talking of the flowers that were coming into bloom.

"So far as I have found out, Tharil is still under arrest. House arrest. His family pleaded on his behalf to have his punishment lessened."

"Bastard. House arrest is too good for him!" Glenys hissed, causing Kimbela to 'sh' her.

"I'm guessing his brother isn't a happy cookie." I sighed, masking my spiking worry. Wasn't dealing with Easterlings and Nazgûl bad enough?

"Judging from his behaviour, no. I would suggest-"

"~Scheming, are we?~" An unfamiliar yet one hundred percent unfriendly voice spoke. Thalions jaw tensed, but he relaxed himself like a pro as he turned to face the ellon in the brown, leaf embroidered tunic. I turned rigid when dark, nearly black, eyes fell on _me_. His alabaster features bore a slight sneer, making his dislike towards us readable, but not obviously so. Despite Thalion glaring him down, his eyes didn't shift from me.

"~I wouldn't advise accusing your Kings guests of 'scheming'.~" Thalion's voice was stern, commanding, the Captain of the Guard springing forth again. A keen sense of safety warmed my frozen body, I had to remind myself that while he was friendly with us, he had commanded armies by the High-King's side, he was a force to be reckoned with. Lord Darr's self-important glare fell on Thalion.

"~Know your place, _Ñoldo._ ~" He spat the last word like he were uttering Morgoth's name. I felt my hackles rise, my eyes narrowed to slits. "~I am here to dance with Lady Gunda.~"

"~My apologies, but I'm not interested.~" I snapped back with a curt bow and linking arm with Kimbela, ready to leave.

"~It was not a question.~"

My waist was pulled forcfully away from my friends. Before I could wrap my head around what this strange ellon was doing, the dance floor was opening up in front of me like some wild beasts maw, ready to devour me. I tried to dig my heels into the ground, tried to get away, but Lord Darr was strong.

'Damn these elves and their strength!'

We were almost at the dance floor where couples now danced to music which had struck up while Thalion had been speaking to us. I tried again to break free from his grasp, groaning when his hand gripped my arm tightly. I could hear and feel my heart thumping with something that resembled terror. Why terror I hadn't a clue, perhaps because he had turned up so abruptly and spoken so curtly, as if he owned us -and at the moment, owned me. I was about to make a last ditch attempt at escaping - the haphazard plan involving the nearest silver platter - when suddenly,

"~Ah, there you are!~"

Lord Darr stopped on the spot. My heart stopped. That was Thranduil's voice! I could have screamed with relief when I saw the prince, tall and domineering, dressed in royal green and gold.

"~Thank you for finding my partner Lord Darr.~"

If Lord Darr was surprised, he did not show it. He released my left arm as Thranduil simultaneously hooked his arm with my right, protectively resting his hand on mine where it rested.

"~Forgive me My Lord, I had not realised you had asked our...guest, to dance.~"

I was more than annoyed with his borderline condescending tone. I chewed the inside of my lip to stop myself from retaliating, but it didn't stop me from shooting him an icy glare.

"~Lady Gunda is my partner for the evening.~" Thranduil said with an air of ease and regality, then swept me off onto the floor, not giving the impertinent Lord a second thought.

We didn't speak as he led us into the dance, ignoring a group of tittering ellyths. Thranduil's eyes seemed to ask if I was okay. I nodded, finding my words being swallowed up by overwhelming relief and nerves. I was in a new court, full of people who I didn't know, people who didn't know me but had no doubt heard of me. And as I had just discovered, this court might not be as friendly as those of Lorien and Mithlond. We were back to square one, back to building trust and forging friendships and alliances...the notion made my chest seize and my palms grow sweaty. Gil-Galad was right, I hadn't thought this through thoroughly, and while his concern lay mostly with the subject of Easterlings and Nazgûl, had he been hinting at the diplomatic side too? His memory was impeccable...he no doubt had remembered our attempted assassination...and I had totally forgotten about it. I closed my eyes, scolding myself for my blatant blunder. I'd been so keen on helping the elves-

Thranduil gave a slight squeeze. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at him. For a moment, I remembered the first time I'd seen those eyes. I clenched my jaw when I realised...I wished they belonged to another.

"Are you okay Gunda?" He inquired softly. I took a shuddering breath, conveniently covered up by him twisting me under his arm.

"Eh...yeah...thank you. Just a bit...that was unexpected." I shook my head, still trying to comprehend it all. I was pulled closer so that I was pressed firmly into his chest.

"You're safe. I'll protect you. I promised." He whispered.

His hold was warm, it was safe...he was safe. I knew that at least his heart would be in the right place. I let him hold me, let him lead me through the dance. I was safe.

x x x

Twenty five years previous. Winter, SA 3315.

 _A bright moon illuminated the pure white blanket of snow that covered the lands. Winter Solstice festivities were in full swing and in good old elvish fashion music flowing like the rivers of wine and everywhere one looked, merry souls chatted, sang and moved their bodies to the beat of the songs played._

 _Gunda sat on a seat in a little alcove along the long wall of the hall, eyes wide with wonder at the spectacular elven festival, her first ever experience of such a grand occasion. Glittering, colourful skirts whirred and swished, blending together to form a collage of dancing forms that filled the feasting hall. Gunda wished to be there among them, but something, a lack of confidence kept her glued to her seat. Kimbela was somewhere in the palace grounds with Haldir, and Glenys had barely sat down before another ellon came and claimed the next dance. Gunda had deliberately tucked herself away, out of sight, and she hoped, out of mind._

 _"And why do you hide yourself away here?"_

 _Gunda's gaze shot up and she found herself trying to suppress a wide smile. Gil-Galad slipped in, robes swishing elegantly, and he sat on the chair conveniently opposite hers. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees with a curious or cheeky grin forming on his perfect lips. Not too full, but not thin either. Gunda mentally smacked herself. 'Jump in a river and cool those thoughts young lady!' She chided herself_ _. She had no right to be thinking of the King in such an indecent manner, even if it were by accident._

 _"So? Why are you here? Are you not enjoying the feast?"_

 _Gunda shook her head vigorously in denial. "No! No, I'm enjoying myself its just...I feel out of place surrounded by...well, elves. You're ethereal and graceful and..." Gunda sighed, peeping out at the dance floor once again. Gil-Galad chuckled. Gunda regarded him with confusion._

 _"I'm not sure sitting in here is helping you to 'fit in'."_

 _"How so My Lord?"_

 _Gil-Galad flashed her a boyish grin. "This," he indicated to the alcove, "is called the lovers nook."_

 _Gunda's eyes fell out their sockets, jaw hitting the floor and eyebrows flying off her face._

 _"I-we-you! Why are you in here with me then!" She exclaimed, shooting to her feet, but Gil-Galad took her hand and insisted she sit down._

 _"I was looking for you, to ask you to dance with me."_

 _Gunda turned a deep crimson colour, sucking in her bottom lip and chewing it as her nerves rose to exponential heights. The High-King...dance with her...what if she stood on his foot?_

 _"I'm sure you won't" Gil-Galad assured her and she invented a new shade of embarrassment entirely! "Gee, I know you love to dance. You've danced once this evening with Elrond."_

 _"And I trampled his toes in the process!"_

 _"He's walking fine as far as I could see."_

 _Gunda fell silent for a moment. "I don't know..."_

 _"Humour me." Gil-Galad reached out his hand. Never had an invitation been so tempting. Their eyes locked for a heart stopping moment, before Gunda slipped her hand to his._

 _"One dance."_

 _Gunda didn't sit down for the rest of the feast, nor did the High-King._

x x x

Greenwood. SA 3340

The remainder of the feast went on without a hitch. Lord Darr was nowhere to be found and Thranduil accompanied us for the rest of the night. Oropher introduced us formally, wishing us a warm and enjoyable welcome. Luckily, under the watchful eyes of the king and prince, the Lords seated at the royal table conducted themselves accordingly. They asked how our journey had been, what we thought of their realm thus far, even asking after people they knew. And despite the odd judgemental glance, we felt quite at ease.

We retired relatively early, excused when a Lady commented on the fact that Kimbela looked like she was wilting fast. She didn't resist, and we all exclaimed our relief to see our beds again, well...my bed, because we all somehow decided to congregate in one room to review the evening, which didn't happen because Glenys was out like a light and Kimbela dozed off not long after. Curling up on the small patch of bed that was left over, I let sleep call me into her awaiting arms. Or that had been the plan, until news was received in the early hours of another attack…a successful one.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

MissEkat597

Thank you, I'm thrilled you're enjoying it.

daughterofthechief

I 'm glad you enjoyed it, and there may be a love triangle yet... *grins*

spicyrash

Yup! and you shall have to wait and see!

DarkAngleLida

Thank you! I felt the girls had spent enough time getting comfy, haha. I do have some plans in the works, so we shall see how that goes, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16 - The Hunt Begins

Chapter 16 - The hunt begins.

 _Three weeks previous. Mitelu._

 _The younger ellon looked the elder elf in the eyes, searching for any hint of a lie, but found none. Sapphire eyes, worn and saddened and worried pleaded silently for him to comply, even in the smallest way. The younger inclined his head, then rested his hand on his elder elf's shoulder._

 _"~You have my word. I shall protect her.~"_

Present. Greenwood.

"~Digging for something?~"

"~Yes Ma'am.~" The ellon replied as he led me, my sisters, Thranduil and a groggy Tathor to the location where the invasion had occurred.

The sun was a good hour and a bit from rising, so our path was illuminated by torches we had been given by the border patrol and misty moonlight that filtered through the leafy canopy. We had left without delay, wishing the King a hasty 'Good morning' as we passed him on our way to the stables where Calanon already waited with our horses, promising to tell Thalion where we had run off too. Thranduil had come soon after followed by Tathor.

"~Strange how they came on a night when the moon is shining.~" Kimbela noted.

"~They're close enough. The new moon isn't far off.~" Glenys mused, perhaps to herself, as she looked up through the branches, but we all nodded our agreement.

"~All the previous attempts were made on the nights of the new moon, am I right?~" Kimbela continued to our guide.

"~Yes Ma'am.~"

"~They must be getting desperate.~" Glenys said, a little louder this time, as our group came to a halt in an area close to the forests edge, but the wide open plain and the river were not visible.

We dismounted and let the ellon bring us to a patch of freshly upturned soil, about three paces from the bough of a gnarly, ancient tree and shrouded by shrubbery.

Before the ellon could so much as say 'here', Kimbela was on her knees and holding her torch low to the ground, careful not to set any nearby plants alight, observing the 'crime scene' if one could call it that. Glenys and I looked on, arms crossed, eager fingers hovering above the hilts of our woodland long knives we kept stowed in special sheaths on our upper arms.

"~Did anyone from the nearby settlement see anything?~" Thranduil asked.

Wait? There was a village near by? Once again, the Easterling's had broken their usual pattern, for they had targeted unpopulated areas. Where there was no chance of being sighted -unless the patrols got lucky.

"~I do not know. We sent a scout to ask around and make sure everyone is accounted for.~" The same ellon informed him. He appeared to be the captain of this particular patrol corps. I listened to his accent with great interest, it was like listening to a whole new language almost, Sindarin with a Silvan twang. It made me wonder what Silvan sounded like...

Thranduil gave him an approving nod. "~Good.~"

Something moved above me. My eyes darted upwards and I saw two figures perched in the tree tops. Oh I was desperately out of practice...I hadn't noticed them, or even remembered to check! Haldir would have my hide!

"Gee, Glenys..." Kimbela waved us over with her hand. In seconds, both Glenys and I were on bended knee either side of her. Kimbela's face was etched in deep thought and concentration. She would have made a brilliant detective.

"So we know they dug something up," Kimbela said, running her fingers through the patch of freshly tilled soil. She paused. "Meaning they knew where to dig."

"How do you know that." Tathor scoffed. I glowered up at him before realising he had just spoken in Westeron.

"There is no scattered soil on the grass...indicating a blanket was used to hold the soil, leaving little trace of their digging."

Glenys swore under her breath. "Is it just me, or did this just get worse?"

I sat back on my heel and pondered this new piece of information. If they knew where to dig…they had to have someone on the inside. But who? Who would want to harm Greenwood? Was it an outsider? A subject to the crown (now a traitor)? And how the hell did the Easterlings get involved?! Kimbela's movement beside me broke my train of thought.

"Oh, it just got a whole lotta worse girl." Kimbela grumbled, straightening up then rubbing her stomach, her face twisting in slight discomfort.

"Are you okay?" I queried, regarding her with careful suspicion. Kimbela flashed me a blank look before cottoning on to what I had asked her.

"Oh, yes. Must be something I ate last night that's not agreeing with me."

I wasn't convinced, but I nodded anyway.

"Just be sure to go to the healers if it doesn't get any better Kim. Okay?" Kimbela glowered at Glenys for using her abbreviated name, but agreed to do so none the less.

"I suppose the next course of action would be to spread out, and look around for clues as to what they dug up." I sighed, crossing my arms, my hands cupping my elbows, cocking my head slightly to the side in a thoughtful pose.

"Yes. Lets hope they're not as meticulous as elves and dropped something." Glenys mused, her eyes scanning over me in an unusually thoughtful manner. Her brow creased. "You know…you look like Gil-Galad when you stand like that Gee." She added. I immediately dropped my hands and straightened up.

"No. I hadn't." I quipped defensively, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Glenys raised her hands in a surrendering gesture as we turned to the semi circle of elves that had gathered, and suggested our plan of action.

Thranduil was more than happy to follow our idea, however he wished to wait until the two scouts Faeldir, the ellon who was in charge of that patrol, had sent out returned. We were more than happy to wait, and as luck would have it, we didn't have to wait long.

I shouldn't have jinxed our luck by wishing for good news. Two swift footed silvans in the forest guard uniform arrived with a suspicious satchel and a plea for help.

"~No one in the village saw anything, however, an elleth has gone missing. She went out berry picking with her friend last night. Her friend returned, she didn't.~"

'Oh bloody brilliant, now there's a missing person too?'

Apart from berry picking and that she had headed in this direction, there was little else known about her whereabouts. Thranduil took this missing person situation very seriously, listening to every word and promptly ordering an immediate search party.

"~We do not know where those fiends are. They may not have left yet.~" He said, firm in his resolve to ensure the safety of his people. His devotion was commendable, I'd give him that. I nodded my agreement before flicking my chin to the satchel one of the scouts still held.

"~What's in there?~"

The auburn haired ellon held it up and shrugged. "~I did not look inside.~" He handed it over to Kimbela, who had extended her hand for it. She popped it open and peered inside.

"~Well, this is the one we are looking for.~" She concurred, rubbing her finger on the outer material and showing her dirty fingertips.

"~What's inside?~" The prince asked, his tone coloured with with a watery curiosity.

Kimbela reached her hand in again to further examine the bags contents. "~Herbs?~"

"~ _Herbs?_ ~" Glenys parroted in disbelief. Kimbela nodded. "~This is getting stranger by the second.~"

Many hummed in agreement, even Tathor.

"~Someone should return and update our King.~" Tathor added.

"~Kimbela and I will go.~" Glenys chimed sweetly.

"Huh?" Kimbela regarded Glenys with utmost confusion, she was not used to being told what to do.

"You look like you're ready to drop." Glenys' brow rose. "I wouldn't recommend going on this missing persons hunt."

Kimbela and Glenys argued their points for a few minutes, and by the end, a triumphant Glenys beamed as she mounted her horse, Kimbela mounting hers with a miffed countenance. Tathor, ever the gentleman, had insisted on escorting them back.

"~Right, so, we'll go back and report to the king and investigate these further.~" Kimbela said, patting the satchel she had now slung across her shoulder.

"You'll be alright, yeah?" I fussed, resting my hand one Kimbela's calf.

"We'll be fine, besides this dude will be with us." She indicated to Tathor. I fought to suppress my snicker and Glenys let out a half laugh, half sigh.

"Oh, and we need to write to Tadeg ada, let him know we're okay."

I clenched my teeth at Glenys' mention of 'Tadeg Ada'. It had never sat well with me. It stung every time we used it, a reminder of what Gil-Galad had become to us, of what he never would be to me.

"We can sort that out when we all get back." I said, a little more snippily than I had intended.

"Indeed," Thranduil concurred. "In the mean time, those who are not returning, spread out in couples and search for anything else these intruders might have dropped, but our top priority is to find the missing elleth."

I nodded, indicating my understanding of his order.

"Safe travels." I mumbled, clapping Kimbela's horse's rump, setting it off into a canter towards the hewn city. I didn't look their way as the three of them set off, missing the concerned look Kimbela bore towards me. I did however, catch Thranduil watching me with a puzzled look in his eye. It made me wonder what thoughts bubbled and brewed in that mind of his…

"~Shall we get started?~"

The forest was quiet, but not eerily so. With the sky paling above us, nothing stirred in the woodland depths except for our creeping forms. The prince, of course, had paired himself with me. I'm sure it was not his intention to make me feel like some sort of burden, but his 'protective' actions did rather make me feel that way. He was as lightly armoured as I was, leather armour and he wore a sword and two deadly looking knives strapped to his belt. I on the other hand, had only my Lorien woodland knives.

We held pleasant conversation about my 'lack of weapons'. I huffed through a smirk and bet him I could equal him, or beat him, with my knives alone. He could choose whatever weapon he wished. With a raised brow, he accepted.

"~Don't be surprised if you loose.~"

I shrugged. "~Loosing is part of learning.~"

He opened his mouth, but my glare dared him to say I sounded like a certain ellon, and he wisely shut his mouth again. We scoured the forest floor, up the trees, under bushes. Nothing. Nothing Eastern looking and no missing girl, and this seemed to agitate the prince greatly. His people's safety was paramount, that much was obvious. There was a wary arrogance around him as he practically prowled like a predator beside me. I supposed it was due to him being the highest ranking official here, then again he had always had a certain, low key aura of self importance.

"~Can I ask you something?~" He asked quietly, out of the blue.

"~Um, yeah, sure.~"

"~How, um...how did your parents cope with loosing a child.~"

Well...that was unexpected. Here I was thinking he'd be asking me about the dancing last night and whether or not I had minded him kidnapping me as his dance partner for the duration of the feast. I hadn't minded, but there was something I needed to ask him, and something I needed to make clear.

"Um..." Where did I start!? "~They were devastated...naturally.~" A knot formed in my gut. What was his interest in this anyway? "~Its not something one ever really gets over I think. There's always that little sad hole where they live. Some cover it up better than others...like me and my dad...but my mum...she grew detached. Always staring off into the distance, like she was trying to erase the event from her memory.~"

Thranduil only nodded his head, eyes cast to the ground.

"~Why do you ask?~"

"~Because I wanted to know if my own reaction had been normal.~"

I almost stumbled over my own feet, let alone my reply.

"~Wait-you lost a sibling?~"

Thranduil nodded. "~A sister, like you. Mother was pregnant when we fled Doriath. The grief and stress was too much for her, she bore Adaniel too early…she died four days later.~"

"~Mithlond…~" I murmured, more to myself. "~Is that why you find it difficult being there?~"

A nod. "~Naneth joined her soon after. Adar doesn't speak of it. I wonder if, like your mother...he is trying to erase the pain.~"

"~Perhaps.~" There was a short pause. "~I'm so sorry for your loss.~" I said, genuinely sorry for him, for I knew what it felt like.

"~And I you.~"

We walked on a little more before he asked,

"~What was her name?~"

"~Margareta. It was Mamma's favourite name.~"

"~I noticed you didn't speak of your family yesterday, why is that?~"

I shrugged. "~I don't...really know. I suppose I don't want to rub it in my sister's faces. Both Kimbela's parents are dead, her mum since her birth and her father returned to the army and...well...that was that. Glenys' father was never there and her mum was driven mad by him leaving her. So she turned her anger onto Glenys -why is anyone's guess. I suppose…my family life was almost perfect in comparison, and I feel it'd be cruel to yabber on about my family life when theirs were falling apart at the seams.~"

"~That is very thoughtful of you.~"

I shrugged again. "~They are my family now.~"

"~It is impossible to miss that. You three share a very close bond.~"

"~It was bound to happen, three girls appearing in a strange new world...had we not become as close as we have, I doubt we would have survived this far.~"

"~What is your relationship like with the High-King?~"

My brain went on red alert quicker than I could say 'pardon?'. My eyes beheld his fair face, observing, trying to figure out why he had asked that question? Were they friends despite the dislike between Ñoldor and Sindar? If so that could only be a good thing, but...

I could see nothing untoward in his eyes, no jealousy (although, what would he have to be jealous about?), no, just like when he asked about my sister, it was genuine and unadulterated curiosity. I frowned, pursing my lips in a half suspicious, half playful manner.

"~You've been asking quite a lot of questions, My Prince. I'd like to ask some of my own before I answer any more!~"

He grinned. "~Go ahead.~"

And just like clock work, my mind went blank. F***! What did I want to ask him?

"What's a deal breaker for you?"

"A what?!" He exclaimed, switching effortlessly to Westron just as I had without meaning to.

"A deal breaker…you know, when you're looking for a partner, what is one thing you cannot abide by or forgive?"

"Oh…" He said, looking thoughtful. "I haven't given it much thought to be honest. I suppose if they can't dance, that would be one."

'Drat. Nothing I can use to my advantage there.' For while I got the feeling I could be good friends with him, I was overly aware of the fact that his future was a set one, he played key roles in future events, and I dared not f*** up future events. It was bad enough that I was falling for someone I knew would not live to see the next age. A cold shiver ran down my spine at that dark, harrowing thought, not just about death, but had I just admitted to myself that I thought I loved the High-King? Nonsense! He was a charming, handsome ellon, anyone would feel at least a little attracted to him…wouldn't they?

"Are you okay?" Thranduil chuckled. I had not intended to let those dark, confusing thoughts show on my face.

"Yeah. Last night, you said you would protect me because you had 'promised'. I thank you for saving my bacon last night, but who did you promise?"

His brow creased, probably at the strange term of phrase I had used. "A friend." He answered.

"Name?" I probed. I could hazard a guess, but part of me was terrified of being wrong, and the other half just wanted to know full stop. Thranduil paused, thinking hard about giving me an answer. His hesitation and the uncertain look on his face made me worry even more! He opened his mouth as if to answer, when suddenly his hand grabbed my collar and he yanked me behind a tree.

"Sh!"

I rolled my eyes. He'd clamped a hand over my mouth to stop my startled outcry. How was I supposed to make any noise in the first place. With my back pressed against him, I felt him twist to look around the wide trunk. He was holding his breath, and so was I. One moment of silence, then another. I realised he was not going to release my mouth anytime soon, so I did it for him, pulling his hand away from me and letting it fall to his side. I dared a glance around him.

We had been walking for quite some time. The sky was brightening by the second, illuminating the thick canopied forests interior, larks were beginning to wake up and sing. We were but a few paces from a small clearing. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the sound of a small murmuring brook on the far side.

Despite the pale light, it was still dim enough for me to have to use the spell Elrond had given me to further enhance my sight. We had tried it on a hunch and he nor I had barely contained our excitement when it worked. It had taken years to get better, to get to the point where I uttered the word " _Calya._ " and my vision brightened, things became clearer, event the tiny particles of dust drifting in the air.

It was a bit of a thrill to use that little magic, in the strangest of ways, it reminded me that I was in Middle-Earth, not on earth (well, I was there too, but here was much more interesting and fun! Even with all the drama.) But one question I had always asked, and it now popped back into my head, was why _could_ I use this magic. Having weapons that simply appeared and the unusual ability to self heal did not always lend itself to harnessing other magical abilities, and as it was, neither Glenys or Kimbela showed any signs of possessing further magic. So what was so special about me then?

Even with my enhanced vision, I saw nothing out of the usual, except for a squirrel that jumped from one branch to another, then scurried up the tree to its home. I reached out and touched the tree we hid behind, wondering if it may give me a sign or a warning. I heard its soft song, the lull of a lullaby yet slightly subdued, like a shy or frightened child. I knew then something was off. Thranduil moved to step out and I grabbed his sleeve, giving him a warning look.

"~Stay on your guard, the trees are uneasy.~" I said, and it didn't surprise me when he replied;

"~I know.~"

He had drawn his sword and was edging cautiously into the clearing with me covering his back. My arms were crossed, palms hovering over the hilts of my knives. Suddenly, my foot felt the ground move slightly under my right foot. I swung my elbow around, knocking Thranduil in the ribs and we fell to my left, as the ground beside us caved in. A trap. I rolled onto my knees and went to examine what appeared to be a bear trap, but without the spiked wooden staves at the bottom. 'Well that's lucky.' I thought. 'But how have the Easterlings manages to construct this!?'

"~Damned poachers!~" Thranduil swore, getting to his feet. I frowned.

"~Poachers?~"

"~Humans who live on our east boarders. Not all of them are farmers, and they seem to think trespassing and laying traps for animals is acceptable!~"

I could tell from his tone that this irked him quite a bit, and no doubt his father too.

"~Well it's better than my conclusion. I thought the Easterlings had been very quick and dexterous in making this.~"

He aided me to my feet, picking up his sword and we returned our attention to the grassy clearing.

"~Do they lay any other kind of traps I should be aware of?~" I asked in a hushed voice as we edged along the side of the grass patch. Something in the forest moved, I heard the snap of a twig and we both stopped and turned. Nothing.

"~There!~" Thranduil indicated towards a very stealthy doe that now scampered further into the forest. I let out a relived breath I hadn't realised I was holding.

"~Well I'm glad she didn't' get caught.~" I sighed, stowing my knives, and then starting examining the ground as the trees began to utter an unusual word. 'Trip'. I couldn't warn the prince as he had begun speaking.

"~Pit fall traps are most common. Rarely do we find anything more advanced. I doubt there will be any other-~"

"~LOOK OUT~"

Something came crashing down on top of us, knocking Thranduil to the ground and me to the side as a flying projectile flew in-between where the Prince and I had been standing a moment before. I heard a pained grunt -not my own- before I felt the stinging in my ear. I drew my woodland knives and got into a defensive crouching position in front of the prince, facing the direction of the attack.

My eyes scoured every last inch of the surrounding area, until at last I was satisfied that there was nothing else coming for us. This trap was tied to a branch on the other side of the clearing, previously covered with leaves which had now scattered to the ground when the trip wire was triggered.

"~Keep breathing!~" The princes voice was panicked, causing me to turn my full attention to him, and the elleth he held in his arms.

She was a stunning creature, save for the dart from a crossbow imbedded in her abdomen, at least there was no chance of a second shot. I crashed to my knees and gently pried the girl from Thranduil's grip. She was slim, with well defined features, peachy cheeks now flushed red from pain. Piercing green eyes that were complimented by (rather mussed) russet brown hair. She looked between me and the prince, her lips twitching as she tried to say something, but all that came out was a garble of pained noises.

"~Calm, calm. You're safe, we've got you.~" I soothed. I took her trembling hand in mine and squeezed it lightly.

"~I-I…you,~"

"~Hey! Hey, hey, hey, listen to my voice.~" I spoke in a sing song tone. My eyes darted to the prince who was now rummaging through his satchel he had brought. I had not questioned it, but now thanked the Valar for his forethought as he brought out an assortment of healing materials.

"~I'm sorry…I'm sorry~"

"~What do you have to be sorry for-DON'T move, just keep still and let my friend tend to your wound. Listen to my voice, concentrate on nothing else but me.~"

She did as I asked, which was a relief, training her green eyes on me. She kept a stoic expression, but I still sensed her pain as Thranduil pulled the dart from her abdomen and packed the wound with surprising speed and efficiency.

"~It was made for me...~"

"~What was?~" I asked, trying to divide my attention between her and the prince. She glanced over in the direction the dart had come from, muttering;

"~Trap...~"

"~No dear, it's those sneaky poachers-~"

She shook her head, crying out in pain as she did.

"~Please stay still!~" Thranduil sounded positively exasperated.

"~Black...fully cloaked...they...they...~" Her speech began to slur, her eye lids drooped. I squeezed her hand again which seemed to wake her up for a moment but soon her eyelids fluttered shut again.

"~They?~" I encouraged gently. If she had had an encounter with Easterlings, she might have seen something that could help us.

"~We need to get her to the fortress~"

"~Agreed.~" I answered him without looking up. I was concentrating on the elleth. "~What's your name?~"

"~G-Gil...rî...~" She replied weakly, I didn't catch the end of her name because she lost all consciousness, head rolling to the side. Both the prince and I swore. She needed medical attention. NOW.

Thranduil scooped her up without a second thought, and we raced back to the previous clearing where we had left the horses. All the way he muttered words under his breath. The air around him began to hum with what I could only describe as magic. I ran along beside him, keeping my eyes on all angles because something she had said put me on edge. If the trap was meant for her then she must have seen something, and maybe, there was someone waiting to make sure she was dead.

My heart raced, adrenaline shooting through every vein in my body, fuelling me. And a good thing too. My back started tingling.

We were almost at the clearing when I felt it. I pulled on Thranduils shirt and hissed loud enough for him to hear me,

"Keep running."

I didn't give him time to question me, and thankfully he didn't. The tingling was dull, but I sensed it was near and at the first opportunity, namely, a tree that I could easily climb up, I did. Transitioning from running to scaling a tree with enough predatory elegance so as to keep my momentum up. Once I reached the branches thick enough to support my weight, I ran along them, hopping from tree to tree just like in Lorien, only the Mellyrn trees were much much taller.

I saw Thranduil and the girl on my right, I saw their clear path to the horses, and then I saw the lurking figure hiding behind the trees on the left. He looked average in height and build and was covered head to toe. Friend or foe? Foe, I told myself when I felt the axe holders on my back, which were usually empty, grow heavy.

Thranduil made it to the clearing, completely oblivious to the figure that now moved out from the shadows.

'Idiot! Stop admiring the girl!'

The hooded man drew forth a curved blade and ran at the prince and our unconscious elleth. I pulled forth my axe and took aim.

Thranduil turned around and looked, stunned, at the figure lying on the ground, then to me as I dropped down from my tree. His eyes widened further when my axe burst into colourful fireworks.

"Shit. I wanted him alive!" I cursed, kicking his leg in the vein hope for a response. He probably wouldn't have talked anyway.

"How-"

"Questions later, she is our priority." I said, untethering our horses. Before we left, I blew the horn Thranduil handed me, calling the patrol back.

"~OUT OF THE WAY~" I bellowed, practically bulldozing anyone in my way as I cleared a path for Thranduil as he carried the unconscious elleth. I hadn't a clue where the healing wing was, so I listened as Thranduil called out from behind me "Left!" or "Right!" or "Down the next hallway.". We made it in record time too. Six minutes from the front door, impressive seeing as the healing wing was currently situated at the back of the hewn city.

"You may have to review this wings placement." I said, more as a throw away comment. I hadn't expected Thranduil to answer me with;

"I agree."

I helped him to begin with, fetching bowls of water and bandages, but soon more experienced healers arrived, and I left the room.

Thranduil hadn't struck me as the healing type, but his quick action and apparent capabilities proved me wrong, and I was glad I had been wrong, otherwise I doubted she would have made it this far. I let out a deep sigh as I reached my room, ready to just flop onto the bed once I'd washed my face.

Chance would have been a fine thing!

"~My lady.~"

I turned to see the prowling figure of no other than Lord Darr. I gritted my teeth. I could really do without this now! I decided to flat out ignore him, and I turned the handle to my door, but a hand stopped my door in its frame.

"~Do you mind?~" I snapped at him.

"~I do.~" He hissed, then his voice lowered to a mere whisper. "~Trust no one, and beware the white trumpet.~"

Then he left as quickly as he had come, leaving me standing there, utterly dumbfounded and frowning at my door like it held the answer my question. 'What the heck?!'

I shook my head and entered my room. Changing and washing off the grime and blood from my now healed ear, I fell face first onto my bed, rejoicing as I bounced up and down on the soft mattress, then hugged a pillow and shut my eyes, feeling sleep call my name. For all of two minutes.

"~Where the hell did your three go this morning!~"

I groaned desperately into my pillow.

"~Not now Thalion, please!~"

"~No young lady. Now. Why was I not alerted when you left?~"

I could just imagine him standing, framed in my doorway, arms crossed with a peeved look on his face. When I finally managed to raise my head a little, I couldn't suppress my half amused smirk to find my vision correct to the last detail.

"~Because we needed to get there ASAP, and you'd done enough yesterday as it was. You needed your rest.~" I mumbled into my pillow. Valar knows how he understood me, but he did.

"~Gee, this is serious! What if something had happened? What would I say to my King?~"

"~Um...The girls copped it, sorry!?~"

"~Gunda!~"

"~Sorry Thalion, I'm absolutely wrecked! Why aren't you pestering Kimbela or Glenys?~"

"~Oh trust me, they got an ear full when they returned. Worse than you I might add.~"

I grinned wickedly into my pillow. Thalion's telling off's weren't too bad to be fair, but coupled with crippling exhaustion was not a good combination.

"Gunda?" Thalion asked when I failed to respond to a question I hadn't heard.

"Ugh?"

He sighed in defeat, and I thought he had left when suddenly I was being tucked into bed. His hand rested on my shoulder momentarily as he uttered a 'sleep well', and shortly after, I fell into darkness. Warm and comfy darkness.

I awoke mid-noon, but I could not say I was refreshed. It was one of those occasions where you wake up disoriented and wondering what century it was. Apparently lunch had been left for me, so I wolfed most of it down, knowing I would regret that decision later before I made my way towards Oropher's private council room, where Glenys and Kimbela waited for me, they had even sent a guard to fetch me.

The Kings private meeting room was the size of a small library with a vaulting ceiling, the decorative carvings following the same natural themes as the rest of the hewn city as far as I had seen. The walls were lined with towering bookshelves filled with scrolls and books and manuscripts. I felt my brain go on overdrive at the thought of all that knowledge, all the stories within those glorious pages. My fingers twitched, eager to reach out and grab any random scripture and loose myself in it, but I reined in my composure. I was not here to raid Oropher's, probably private, library. I had a job to do.

Glenys and Kimbela sat at a magnificent, round marble table, skimming through a book together and dressed in similar attire to me. Comfy. I sat down next to Glenys, who offered me a tired smile, but Kimbela didn't so much as acknowledge my presence.

"Are you feeling any better now Kimbela?" I asked. Kimbela was so engrossed in her reading that I seemingly startled her with my question.

"Oh...yes thank you."

"That's good." I mused.

There was a slight pause. "Why did you bring that?" Kimbela asked, jerking her chin towards the little beading box I had brought with me. I shrugged.

"I thought this might get tedious, so I brought entertainment." I explained, reclining in the overly comfy carven chair.

"Right, cos making beaded flowers while we discuss Nazgûl and poisonous flowers is totally the right thing to do, and doesn't give the wrong impression Gee?" She scolded, almost glaring daggers at me.

"To be honest, if there are important people coming, all we need to know is what they look like, so if shit goes down the drain we can just walk up to them." Glenys pointed out, examining her long nails. I frowned, then remembered Beron mentioning meeting important figures today.

"Not the point Glenys!" Kimbela groaned. I decided to intervene before this turned into a slanging match, well, our sisterly equivalent of a slanging match.

"Alright, I won't bead butterflies and flowers during the meeting. Sound okay?"

Kimbela nodded but Glenys rolled her eyes. "You bend over backwards for her, you really do."

"I do the same for you numbskull, so don't even." I retaliated jokingly, wagging my finger at her. Glenys stuck her tongue out at us. Kimbela returned to her book which is when I realised a bundle wrapped in white linen and bound with leather lying in-between her and Glenys.

"Wait, did you say poisonous flowers?!"

Kimbela nodded, then passed me the book she was currently reading. "Its the only description that matches this plant, the kings top physician and botanist confirmed it too."

I glanced at the page.

"Hyoscine?"

Kimbela and Glenys nodded. "Also known as scopolamine, or the 'devil's breath' back at home." Glenys explained. "It causes suggestibility and amnesia if the powder from the flower is blown into a persons face or added to their drink. I only know that 'cos it was on a list of date rape drugs in the campus medical room."

"Right..." I said, not liking the sound of this plant as I scanned through the rather short paragraph on the page. They didn't appear to know much about it. "Here it describes a kind of...rainforest climate?" I looked at them, puzzled. "So how did it get here? Greenwood is a deciduous forest."

"It shouldn't." Kimbela huffed grumpily, resting her face in her hands. "Which means someone is transporting them, or growing them here for the flowers to be in such fresh condition." Her words were muffled by her hands, but I understood her none the less.

I looked at the drawing on the page. It was a delicate looking white trumpet. My throat went dry. 'Trust no one...beware the white trumpet.' Lord Darr had said. Was it a warning? Was he trying to help us? Was that why he had tried to dance with me at the feast, to get a moment alone? I shook my head and handed the book back to Kimbela.

My mind felt like it was being stretched beyond what was possible. What would Khamûl, if we were indeed up against him, possibly want with an amnesia causing flower, unless it had other properties we didn't know about.

"How was your morning by the way? Did Thalion give you hell too?" Glenys grinned at me. I lifted my chin out of the cradle I had made with my thumbs and index fingers, and gave her a confirming smirk.

"Oh you won't believe how crazy my morning has been!"

Thus started half an hour of gossip with my sisters, exchanging tales of my hunt for the missing elleth and killing the Easterling.

"Like, your aim is impeccable Gee, but sometimes perfect aim is-"

"I know, I know!" I sighed, still irritated with myself about that.

After Thalion had laid into them, Glenys had gone to catch some sleep, but Kimbela had gone to the King and they had dug up the book she had been poring over since Glenys woke up. I gave Kimbela a disapproving look.

"Do we need to send you back to your husband with strict orders to ensure you sleep?!" I scolded, but she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Try me, I dare you." She remarked.

"You know I will!" I challenged back.

"I promise you, I'm fine Gee. I'm just glad you came back in one piece."

"As are we all." A voice we had not been expecting spoke up from the doorway. We all three jumped to our feet and bowed to King Oropher as he stepped in, followed by a very formal looking Beron and a few others we would no doubt be introduced to. Oropher wore a crown of interlacing willow, decorated with blossoms representing summer, and robes befitting his status. I almost felt I should be intimidated all over again if it weren't for the benevolent smile he offered us.

"I trust you are well rested Lady Gunda." He said, coming to stand right beside me.

"Yes, thank you." I wasn't sure why he was speaking in Westeron, it wasn't like we were exchanging secrets.

"I am glad to hear it, now, onto the matter at hand."

He wasn't dilly dallying that was for sure. He sat down and got straight to the point, and so did we. The two who followed Oropher and Beron in were Imin, one of the Generals for Greenwood's army, and the botanist Kimbela had spoken to, Nesta.

Glenys spoke briefly about her suspicion that the plant was a suggestibility drug, and Nesta confirmed that the plant should not be able to grow naturally in Greenwood, to which Imin added that he had already sent troops out to search for anyone and any facility that was growing them artificially.

Oropher, Beron and I nodded our heads in agreement with the fast action taken. If the elves took care of the plant fiasco, then my sisters and I could focus on the Easterlings. As it turns out, that was Oropher's intention.

"~With that already under investigation, what do you propose to do with the Easterlings?~" The Sinda King asked, looking straight to me. My palms grew sweaty very quickly as I was put in the spot light.

"~I say we follow them. Wait for them to return, which they will because they will be looking for their plant and their missing comrade-~"

"~You found one still in the forest?~" Oropher asked, worry trickling into his voice, and I could tell Imin and Beron were wondering the same. I nodded, pressing my lips into a line.

"~Long story short, he was after an elleth who had seen too much. He tried to ambush me and the prince as we brought her to safety. I had hoped to keep him alive for questioning but...~" I paused, not sure if I wanted to admit I had made a mistake. "~I threw the axe a bit too hard.~"

I honestly never thought I would say that!

Oropher's eyes remained soft as he nodded in understanding, letting his hand fall from his chin to rest on the arm rest.

"~You have my deepest gratitude and thanks for saving my son's life, and the life of this elleth. I am glad to hear she has been found.~"

I was about to ask how he knew, but I remembered that Kimbela and Glenys knew of the missing elleth before they had left.

"~So your plan is to wait for them to return and follow them? To what end may I ask?~" Imin queried, looking at me curiously.

"~Yes, that is my plan so far. I intend to follow them and find out what they intend to do with this plant. If it is as my sister suspects, then I, as well as you no doubt, would like to know. Is this an isolated incident? Or will it grow to become a more wide spread threat? I don't know about you, but I would rather stop this from becoming a bigger problem than it already is.~"

"~Spoken like a true diplomat.~" Imin grinned, satisfied with my answer and now looking to his King.

"~Spoken like a hero.~"

My eyes fell out of my skull they widened so much as I looked at Beron. I let out a strained cough.

"~I am no hero Lord Beron.~"

"~Oh but you are, you all three are. You have no reason to help us, you want nothing in return for offering us aid.~" Oropher said, voice almost like a song. "~Despite the negative words spoken of you before I met you, I can say, hand on heart, I have never been so happy in my life to have those tales proven wrong. Your steadfast determination and willingness to help us without question are, in my books, heroic actions.~"

I think my sisters were equally as stunned as I was, I was just lucky my jaw didn't flop open.

"~You may not claim that title for yourselves, but there will always be those who hold you in that regard anyway My Ladies.~"

The room was silent for a second, then Glenys cleared her throat.

"~Um...can we at least slay this dude before you start laying on the titles? Please?~"

I don't think there was a straight face in that entire room. Kimbela and I crumpled with laughter at her comical timing and the elves -who had a bit more composure than us immortal human females- smirked in amusement and the odd chuckle sounded here and there.

With the matter of heroic titles dealt with, we discussed a rotation scheme for the border patrols, in which one of us would always be present, and an alarm system was devised so the other two sisters could follow the third-who would be tracking the Easterlings. Hopefully. It was also decided that it was best if it were just us three who tracked them, leaving markers for a scout team who would follow us if we did not return after a given amount of time.

Within an hour, everything was relatively set in stone. I thanked General Imin as he marched out the room to prepare some of his troops for the job ahead, and Glenys spoke with Nesta about some finer points on the 'Devil's breath'. Turns out all those evenings she spent with Glorfindel, pouring over botany books came in handy after all!

"~Lady Gunda, a moment please?~"

I nodded to the King as he motioned for me to follow him. He walked with that ever present air of regality about him. He really didn't turn the 'King switch' off, did he?

"~I have spoken with your sisters already and I know, you have no doubt heard this from both Kings Amdír and Ereinion,~"

'Oh great, here we go again!' I thought sarcastically to myself, but I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt here.

"~I wish you all the best on this mission.~"

Wait, what? Damn he surprised me at every turn!

"~I also wish to say, keep your wits about you out there and above all, return safely.~"

I practically beamed up at him. "~I will my King.~"

He offered me one of the kindest smiles I had received in my life, sincere and caring. We came to a fork in the path and the King began to make his way down the left path, myself going straight ahead as I planned to drop in on the elleth, when he turned to me again.

"~Oh, and if you happen to see my pest of a son before I do, tell him I wish to see him on the double.~"

I grinned and saluted him, winking. "~Will do!~" It was only when I turned my back and continued on my merry way to the healing wing that I realised…I had just winked at him, while saluting!…and he had raised a questioning but amused brow at me!

The healing wing was quiet when I got there. A few healers here and there, and just as well, because I couldn't find Thranduil or the elleth anywhere. After asking a not so busy looking ellon, I was shown to a private room which, I rather got the impression, was reserved for high ranking officials, maybe even royals.

It was light and airy with a window to the outside. And there, slouched in a chair, watching over a slim figure in the bed, was the prince. His hair was slightly mussed from his nervous finger combing, and he looked barely awake as I approached him. He glanced up, bags rapidly forming under his blue eyes. His pathetic excuse for a 'charming' smile was enough for me to decide to ignore Oropher's order of sending Thranduil to him on the double.

"~How is she?~"

"~She will survive.~"

What the heck was up with his voice?! It was wispy, like he was half in a dream, and the way his eyes drifted back to her slumbering form…oh boy.

"~We managed to stabilise her in time, but she has a long road to recovering fully.~"

"~You need to rest My Prince. And once you have, your father wishes to see you.~"

He didn't even look at me when he mumbled something incoherent.

"~Thranduil, you look positively wrecked. I will stay with her and I shall notify you the moment she wakes up.~" I said, there was no space for negotiations in my tone. He looked at me through bleary eyes.

"~Did you just call me by my first name?~"

"~I did. Now off to bed with you!~"

I tried shooing him out the room but that plan failed. Fantastically so. He collapsed on the second bed in the private healing room, and there was NO waking him up. I shook my head, then rolled him properly onto the bed, took off his boots and tucked him in. Yup, he was tired.

Settling myself down on the chair Thranduil had been previously occupying, I took out my beading and began to work on an intricate, decorative strip. I had no clue what it would turn into, perhaps a bracelet? or a necklace? Perhaps I should make more and give them as gifts to Celebrian and Galadriel, and I couldn't forget Berilwen. An unsettling feeling rose up in me. Berilwen…Gil-Galad…what were they up to now? Were they okay?

The memory of my abrupt departure from Mithlond came back to haunt me with a wicked vengeance. I knew I should have said goodbye, if not to the High-King then at least to Berilwen! Feeling guilty and angry at myself for my mistake, I turned my mind to something to help distract my torturous thoughts, other than beading. I began to sing. Softly at first, lullabies both new and old, elvish and Swedish. Slowly, my thoughts quelled as I concentrated on remembering the next verse, and before I knew it, hours had passed.

"~You have a beautiful voice.~" A gentle voice rasped. I stopped to observe the green eyes that watched me with mild curiosity.

"~Thank you.~" I didn't really know what else to say! "~How do you feel? Do you need anything?~"

She looked around, trying to figure out her surroundings, eyelids fluttering tiredly. She would not remain conscious for long.

"~You…I remember you…in the forest…there was an ellon too…~" Her speech was sleepy, slurring slightly. "~You both…saved me.~"

"~Save your strength Gilrî.~" I could have facepalmed myself for my stupid attempt to guess her name. She let out a wheezy chuckle.

"~Gilrîn…my names Gilrîn.~"

"~Okay, sleep now Gilrîn. Gather your strength.~" I soothed, adding to myself 'Valar knows you're going to need it.'

I began singing again, lulling her back to sleep, and there I stayed, watching over Gilrîn and the Prince of Greenwood.

Thranduil awoke a little while after, groggy and rubbing sleep from his eyes. I reminded him that his father still wished to see him and chuckled to myself when he muttered that he would go in a bit. He sounded like your average teenager!

"~Did she wake up?~" He asked, his attention turning immediately to Gilrîn.

"~She did briefly. She remembers us saving her.~" I replied, gathering my things and giving the prince back his chair.

"~Really?~" He sounded in awe. I nodded, raising a mental brow at his boyish behaviour. "~Did she say anything else?~"

Oh I recognised that tone, the hint of hopefulness. It had plagued Glenys for a decade.

"~Her name is Gilrîn.~"

"~Gilrîn…~" Thranduil mused softly, resting a hand gently on hers.

I backed out of the room, feeling like I was no longer required there. I cast one last glance at the prince as he watched Gilrîn with awe inspiring fondness. In that moment, I believed there may well be such a thing as love at first sight. I sighed to myself as I made my way back to my room, ready to catch more sleep.

'Some people have all the luck…' I told myself, shutting my door behind me and placing my beading box on the desk, when another box caught me eye.

The desk was a mess and I had barely been in here a day! My new, clean, sword lay proudly displayed in the middle of the table. An inkwell and paper sat on one corner, and then there was the box that had caught my attention. The second item Grimber had said the High-King had given me. A birthday present or something. What could it be? Should I open it? It was like my fingers itched to open the wooden box, undo the metal latch and peek inside at whatever treasure was held within.

I lay back on my bed, box in hand. The temptation was driving me mad. My fingers hovered over the latch. Should I? I wanted to open it…but it was from him! I didn't know how I would react to whatever it was. I could love it, or I could hate it, or hate myself for spoiling the surprise.

Huffing in defeat, I placed the box next to me and lay on my side, starring at the boxes intricate carven designs, noticing the etched lavender, roses, a stags head.

"Oh Ereinion…" I mumbled. "Why did I have to fall for you?"

x x x

 _"_ _~My lord?"~_

 _No answer came. The high-kings gaze seemed pointedly fixed off in the distance. The councillor, Ondo, cleared his throat, jolting his king from his momentary hiatus. He looked genuinely confused for a moment as Ondo starred at him expectantly. The councillor smiled sympathetically._

 _"_ _~Still pondering on that girl?~"_

 _"_ _Gunda." Gil-Galad corrected gently. "~And yes. They should have reached Oropher's new dwelling by now. I hope they reached it safely.~"_

 _"_ _~They no doubt have My Lord.~"_

 _"_ _~I still wish to know for sure.~"_

 _"_ _~I have no doubt they will send word.~" Ondo reassured him, but Gil-Galad was not convinced. He returned his gaze out of his window. He doubted very much Gunda would write to him, not after all that had transpired between them._

 _"_ _~I would have thought that, after her abrupt departure, that you would have…given up your fascination with her, My Lord?~"_

 _If words had ever irked a king so, those were a prime example. The fingers his chin had been resting on, clenched into a tight fist. Give up one's fascination with a creature as…exquisite as she? No, she was not someone you could simply forget, not someone you could drop like a sack of manure and move on with your life. She was like the haar coming in from over the sea, breathtaking, mysterious, but like the haar, her presence was fleeting, and he found he craved her presence more and more every time she departed, be it to Lorien for a year, or for quick trips to Rivendell. Every time, without fail, he eagerly awaited her return. The halls seemed empty and dull without her fiddle music drifting from her room, the sound of her laughter, the flutter of her colourful dresses._

 _Upon receiving no further words from his King, Ondo left the scrolls he had meant to drop off on the desk and excused himself, realising his King wished to be alone with his thoughts. And what painful thoughts they were._

 _At the time, the agreement between him and Amdír was the most viable course of action. Back then, the girls safety had been paramount, it still was. He had not intended Gunda would grow to harbour intimate feelings towards him, he most certainly had not intended to fall for her in return…_

 _Gil-Galad's jaw clenched. Damn it all straight to Mordor! He would do anything, give anything to amend his mistake, to one day possibly hold her in his arms, to kiss her, have her know he did return her feelings._

 _He would go so far as to say he would die for her._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Quenya - English

Calya - to illuminate


	17. Chapter 17 - Hunter, Hunted

Chapter 17 - Hunter, hunted

 _Mitelu - SA 3340_

 _The High-King sat on the sofa across from a concerned Berilwen. He rested his chin on his steepled fingers, a thousand ghosts of the past haunting his once merry blue eyes._

 _It hurt Berilwen to see him so morose, so down trodden, her little boy - though not so little anymore. He kept up appearances in court and a fine job he did too for very few suspected anything was amiss, but here behind closed doors, Berilwen had witnessed the deterioration in his smiles, the joyous light in his eyes dimmed, replaced by deep thought, and reminiscent sighs._

 _She waited, patiently, as he gathered his thoughts, readying himself to tell her the reason for his somber mood as of late. She suspected she knew the reason why, it wasn't hard to tell. She was his nanny for crying out loud!_

 _With a deep sigh, he began._

 _"~I mismanaged a…delicate situation. I utterly botched it.~"_

 _Berilwen nodded. Oh this was going to be a tale and a half._

SA 3330 - Ten years prior.

 _It was nearing midnight one stormy late winter early spring night, and Gil-Galad sat peacefully in the living room with his nose in a book. Relaxing was something he rarely had time for unless he sat up till all hours of the morning._

 _He had had another wonderful evening in the company of the three girls and Berilwen, whom the girls insisted be invited to their private dinner, and Gil-Galad had nothing against his nanny joining them. Ever a delight, they brought out a giddiness in each other that was most amusing to witness. Glenys had the ability to sneak rather dirty innuendos into conversations, which made Berilwen give her warning looks, Kimbela roll her eyes before giggling to herself and Gunda would go tomato red every time without fail (which he suspected was the reason for the innuendos.)_

 _This meal time had been no exception, Glenys was her usual 'risky' self and had made Gunda go permanently red, however he noted she had been drinking a lot more than usual, and it was not watered down. When he had queried this, Kimbela had begrudgingly explained that Glenys had dared Gunda to go one meal where she drank non watery wine - which was apparently that night. He did not think it wise, for wine made one relax, and he knew how close guarded Gunda had become with her foresight of late. He made a mental note to keep a close eye on her, and ensure she avoided making a mistake she would regret. She was under an inordinate amount of metal stress as it was, they all were, for a reason he could only speculate about._

 _The crash of thunder brought his attention to the time. His body clock told him it was probably time to go to bed. Setting his book down he heard a strange noise. Turning his head, he found none other than his dearest Lady Gunda standing framed in the door. She wore a robe over her delicate dress which she had worn to dinner. A beautiful piece, layered silk and chiffon that hugged her figure down to her waist before falling freely down to the ground. He was sure he had rarely seen her look so divine, but beautiful as she was, both in body and spirit, she was - at the moment - seen as a child in the eyes of the eldar. An unfortunate fact he was forced to live with everyday. Making private moments like this all the more hard, uncomfortable even - at least for him._

 _For in the fifteen years she had resided in Arda, he had come to grow increasingly fond of the youngest of the Orc Slaying Trio. She fascinated him, sparked him intellectually with her love for learning, her questions (though sometimes bizarre) her endless empathy, and keenness to help. Her forgiving nature and modesty, which he believed borders shyness sometimes, was admirable and in equal part to a crazy side she possessed. She played games like snow wars and something called ice hockey, she joked around while training, she enchanted everyone she met. The more time that slipped by, the more he felt his fondness slip and slide towards something much more meaningful._

 _"~Hello Gunda.~" He smiled up at her, and she averted her gaze to the floor for a moment before returning his smile._

 _"~Hello…I'm not disturbing you am I?~" She asked timidly, as if she feared she had interrupted him in the middle of something of great importance._

 _"~Not at all, I was just finishing. Is everything alright?~"_

 _She nodded, stepping hesitantly towards him. He found this odd, usually she was not hesitant at all around him._

 _"~I am okay…Um…may I speak with you a moment?~"_

 _"~But of course Gunda, you needn't ask." He said, following her shaky steps with his eyes as she came and sat on the sofa next to him, her hands clasped together on her lap. An uncomfortable knot formed in his stomach. She was acting very out of character, and he would always make time to listen to her, but this was just…not normal, and he desperately wanted to help her. She pressed her lips together, taking a deep breath before looking him in the face with a bright smile._

 _"~Dinner was lovely by the way, thank you.~"_

 _Gil-Galad found this most odd, but went with it._

 _"~Don't mention it. I'll be sure to request more sorbet be made next time too.~"_

 _She left out a peal of laughter. "~Yes, sorbet is one of my favourite desserts.~"_

 _She was stalling, he could tell from how she would return her gaze to her lap after she spoke. She looked for all the world as if she were comparing the lengths of her thumb nails, which was Glenys' field. The knot tightened as she took another deep breath…and exhaled._

 _"~Gunda? You didn't come to me at this hour to thank me for a dinner I did not even prepare. What is eating at you dear?~" His tone was almost pleading towards the end. He wanted, no, needed to know what was upsetting her, what was causing her pain. The sight made his chest feel tight, his heart clench._

 _"~I…eh…~"_

 _He tilted his head to the side, waiting patiently. She gulped._

 _"~There is something I want to tell you.~" She admitted, sounding like she was debating whether or not to continue. She looked up at him, and he saw that in her golden brown eyes, she was struggling. But not with any problem she had told him of before, this was new and terrifying to her. That wine still had her in its tongue-loosening grasp, and he tensed, he should intervene -_

 _"~I like you.~" She finally said, her words coming out in a rush and she looked relieved, but a tinge of terror still lingered in her eyes. He pondered on her words a moment, unsure of how to respond. It was a bit of a shock to the system. Hell he liked her too!_

 _"~I like you too.~" He would have dragged his hand down his face groaning in exasperation at himself. This was NOT going to end well, he just knew it. Gunda looked into her lap again and let out a strained chuckle, then suddenly she shifted herself across the sofa so she was even closer, their legs now touched._

 _She was going down a path he could not follow…yet. She was a child! Had she aged like a human, there would be no problem, but no, she was not ageing, which by the law made her immortal, and as an immortal, she was still considered a child until her one hundredth year. And he was the High-King! It would cause a scandal, a High-King cradle snatching…no. It couldn't happen. He would not take advantage of her so young, so innocent, and currently, a little intoxicated._

 _Oblivious to his battle of conscience and desire, she leaned in to him. Her breath sweet with wine, and every nerve in his body told him to tell her to go to bed, sleep off the effects of the alcohol._

 _"~No, as in I really like you…like more than a friend.~" She said softly, looking him straight in the eyes, her pupils dilated, then she leaned in further, her lips aimed for his._

 _"~Gunda,~" He took hold of her shoulders, preventing her from moving any closer to her goal. She retracted, her chest curling inwards like a wounded animal._

 _"~Gunda…we won't work.~" He said, at a loss for anything else to say._

 _Gunda stared vacantly at the wooden table in front of her, and for an eternal moment, she was silent, until at last she whispered an;_

 _"Oh…" She wouldn't, couldn't, look at him._

 _"~Ethically we won't work...yet.~"_

 _She seemed lost in thought, but her brain was still running on alcoholic fumes which made it hard for her to piece this together to make any shred of sense of it. Had she jumped the gun a little so to speak? Embarrassment coursed through her veins. With a nod of her head she wrapped her over robe around her and got up and left the room without another word._

 _Gil-Galad sat, stunned, on the sofa for a while. He didn't know what to make of what had just happened. Shaking his head he got up and headed to bed. He would explain everything in full to her in the morning._

 _However, the opportune moment to speak of that incident never came, and she seemed not to want to bring it up. So the issue of making his actual reasons and thoughts known got drowned out by royal obligations, orc hunts and mounds of paperwork._

 _It took another abysmal turn when Glenys announced her idea to call him 'Tadeg Ada'._

 _He wanted to be sick. 'Other father'? Really?_

 _He knew Gunda only followed suit with her sisters so as to make everything appear normal, but some small part of him feared that…what ever spark she had felt for him had vanished when he seemingly rejected her. Oh the curse of not saying what one meant! The misunderstanding! Curse him to eternity for not knowing how to act around a female he liked._

 _He still tried to show her he cared for her, that he liked her too. Simple things like dancing with her, walking along the beach collecting shells, going for leisurely rides and training with her, aiding her advance her skills. All the while knowing his deadline drew near._

 _All the while realising, he was falling for the one person he could not have._

 _x x x_

Greenwood _\- SA 3340 - One week later_

I was not enjoying my soda bread with apricot preserve as much as I usually did. I clutched a letter in my increasingly sweaty hand under the table, debating whether to send the damn thing or not.

Our week at Greenwood had been hectic and, as yet, uneventful. The border patrol rota was a 'two days on four days off' basis as there were three of us, each with our own group of seven guards. It was Saturday now, and I was due back on the Monday to relieve Glenys. Poor thing would be exhausted, coming from a 48 hour shift without so much as a tea break, and Miruvor was non existent this side of the Misty Mountains. Kimbela was suffering the consequences of her shift, half falling asleep in her bowl of porridge across from me, chin slipping off her knuckles-

"Kim!"

"WHAT! I'm awake?" She jolted upright, looking around completely and utterly dazed. I raised a brow before humming dismissively at her excuse. She huffed, pouting while looking at her practically full bowl.

"This porridge tastes off again." She murmured, pushing it away.

"You can't skip another meal Kimbela!" I groaned, swallowing my half chewed mouthful painfully to avoid speaking with my mouth full. She didn't look at me. She gazed vacantly at the bowl, a look of aloofness in her blue depths. She had become increasingly withdrawn in the past few days, and her elven group had commented on how quiet she had been, another sign that there was most definitely something bothering her. I was contemplating just sitting her down and demanding to know what bothered her. It was a little under a month since we left Mithlond, but she had been showing small signs of disengagement before then.

I chewed my bottom lip, contemplating asking her now.

"Kimbela-"

"I want to retire. Walk with me?" She cut me off, her voice sorrowful. My heart fell for her, for the pain she was keeping bottled up inside. Perhaps I wouldn't need to ask her to tell me?

I got up and slowly helped her out of her seat and walked her out of the feasting hall. She moved with a sluggishness that was alien to see exhibited in her. Her eyes, downcast and lethargic, clung to the most mundane of details carved in the walls, as if she were looking for a distraction. I said nothing, not feeling the right moment to enquire after her wellbeing arise. We were half way to our rooms, passing by a small gallery that opened out into an indoor garden, when she finally rasped;

"Can we nip in here? I want to sit by the fountain."

I wasn't going to deny her something that offered her comfort, so we meandered into the garden. I couldn't help but take off my shoes and wander over the lawn in my bare feet, finding the sensual feeling of grass tickling the soles of my feet relaxing.

We roamed round the raised flower beds and central fountain for a while, my nerves growing uneasier every second. Kimbela had that look about her, she was planning how to say something. Good or bad I didn't know. The opportunity blossomed in front of me, and I took it.

"Kimbela, are you okay?" I asked. She turned on me, nostrils flaring, eyes burning with a raging storm not even Ulmo himself could have conjured upon the wide sea.

"NO! No I am NOT okay. I am most definitely not okay! _Verpiss dich!_ " She shrieked, twisting on the spot and collapsing onto the lip of the fountain, her face in her hands and she began to shake violently as tremendous sobs racked her body.

I didn't shout back, I didn't swear - even though she had just told me to basically piss off in German - I stood for a moment, letting the initial tremors of shock ease from her being, then sat down and wrapped my arms around her, and hugged her tight. Rocking gently back and forth, making soothing sounds.

It took her a while to stop shaking, and my sleeve was drenched by the time she was able to string two words together.

"I-I'm scared. Terrified. This is the first real enemy we are facing, and he holds sway over a race of people we barely know anything about."

"I know. I'm scared too." I huffed. "I'm half shitin' myself because this isn't even supposed to happen! I mean, what if this changes the chain of future events?"

"Then we flip the world the middle finger and change our own events. We do what we want, save who we want, we screw Sauron over so bad he wont know what hit him." She sniffed, that fiery defiance resurfacing. I kissed the crown of her head as she leaned into my shoulder. The gesture reminding me of our days at the beginning of our time in Arda, it had been a long time since she and I had spoken properly about...anything really. She had Haldir now to share her worries with, which while it shouldn't have, made me feel a little left out.

"Haldir won't meet us in Rivendell on the way back." She breathed, woefully.

"Oh okay, going back to see his parents and brothers, yes?"

"Yeah…and probably to talk about how useless a wife I am."

"I _beg_ your pardon? How are you a useless wife! Who's said that?" Oh I'd give that muppet a piece of my mind for even thinking Kimbela was 'useless' in any sense! He wouldn't know what hit him.

"Me."

"Right…" I drew out the word, confused by her statement. "Why?"

"We've been married twenty years this August…and I haven't...you know...conceived yet…" Her voice broke, and she burst into another flood of tears. I was stunned to put it lightly. At a loss for anything else to do I continued to do my best to sooth her.

"Like…what does Haldir say about it?"

"I don't know." She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "We have spoken about it, but when we do, it's like he…I don't know, like he's not bothered, but irritated that I bring it up. Yet he wants to have children!"

"Maybe just not right now?" I said, wondering if I was making her feel worse by botching my explanation of the elven life cycle.

"I'm 46 Gee!"

Then it struck me.

"Kimbela…I'll admit your marriage to Haldir was rushed by elven standards, but for him, this time gap is normal. I mean…if I remember correctly, when Elrond and Celebrían marry, their first children won't come along for maybe a hundred years or so. They like to take their time you know. I think you're thinking of this in our human terms, and I get why. We were not born as ellyth, but we live here now. And yes some things will take time to get our heads around, like the fact that elves can court for up to a century, marriage is for life...and children take their time to come into the family picture."

At this point I was rambling off fancy explanations of basically 'elves take their bloody sweet time about EVERYTHING', and hoping it would make her feel better. Kimbela considered what I had said carefully, sniffing every now and then.

I rubbed circles on her back, my mind wandering off on its own merry way when a thought struck me. I didn't have time to ponder further as my attention was drawn elsewhere when there was a sigh from beside me.

"I suppose it makes sense...now that you put it that way. Thank you."

I didn't know what to say, so I smiled at her lovingly, giving her shoulders a quick, tight squeeze.

"I just wish he had said that to begin with. This hasn't made me feel any better!"

"What did he say? When you brought it up."

"There is time dear." She snickered, rolling her eyes as she leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees, lacing her fingers together.

"Ah...yes...I can see how that would be frustrating...distressing even." I wasn't lying. I mean, I knew relatively how elves perceived time, but Kimbela and Glenys? Haldir had left her in the dark, without meaning too of course, but still...

"And it doesn't help that you and Gil-Galad are at odds…" Her tone was flat, disappointed, and she didn't look at me as she spoke.

I let out a long, unsteady breath, unsure, again, how to respond to her. I should have known but I hadn't considered that my spat with the High-King would affect my sisters too. Selfish.

"Gee, he kept that secret from us too. We were all let down, so why are you finding it SO hard to forgive him? You didn't even give him time to explain himself, that's not like you Gee."

"I…I didn't have the head space for it." I defended myself, pathetically so and she knew it. Kimbela was nobody's fool.

"Do you now?"

"Well…I guess." I tried to get away with a non committal answer, but she was having none of my shenanigans.

"Gee, do you know how much it hurts us that you're angry at him? Look at everything he has done for us. In the grand scheme of things, this mistake pales compared to his good deeds towards us."

Talk about a knife to the heart! If I didn't feel guilty enough as it was, her honest, truthful words dealt a crushing blow to my conscience.

"Or is it that you know of something you haven't told us about him? Is he secretly evil?" She continued.

"No! Heavens no, he is…the best thing to happen to Middle-Earth."

She nodded, looking back out to the garden for a brief moment.

"Fix this Gunda-Toril." She demanded, standing to her feet and I followed suit. "If not for everyone else's sake, then for your own. It's tearing you apart."

I walked her to her room, ensuring she got in okay, then I continued on my way. Where, I was not sure because my head hurt with all that had transpired that morning. It wasn't until I found myself staring at the stairs up to the communications room like a deer caught in headlights, that I realised I was not ready to go there. I no longer felt like sending the long and angry (almost hateful) letter, as half the points in it had just been proven moot by Kimbela.

I walked to a large gallery window and leaned on the wide, cold stone windowsill.

I sucked in a deep breath and let myself soak up the view of the green forest. Being south facing the sun had yet to heat this corridor, meaning it offered a lovely cool spot this early in the morning. Cool, and calm. Exactly what I needed to try and get my head straight. My brain felt like a ball of wool a litter of kittens had been left with unattended.

I returned to the question I had asked myself while I sat with Kimbela.

Had I rushed it?

Fifteen years was...nothing in the life span of an elf, especially for someone as busy as the High-King. Then again I was probably being very presumptuous to think he returned my feelings. He dies without an heir which led most people to believe he never married, and here I was falling for someone Tolkien never intended on having a love interest? Yes, I had been, and still was being, presumptuous. The angry letter in my breast pocket suddenly felt like a five kilo sack of guilt.

A deep frown set into my brow as I pulled forth the pages that made up my letter to Gil-Galad. A ramble of words that were repetitive for the most part, and unfair, and would serve no real purpose other than to upset us both further. Kimbela was right.

"~If you scowl any harder, it may become permanently etched on your face!~"

I jerked my head up to look at who had spoken.

"Thranduil!" I exclaimed, clutching the paper in my hand and hiding it behind my back as I turned to bow to him properly. He leaned against the frame of the arch to the spiral stairs up to the coms room. He must have just been up there for I had not noticed him, or anyone, pass by me. He let out a solitary chuckle and pushed himself off the carven stone with his shoulder.

"~The very same. How are you friend?~"

"~I'm okay.~" I fibbed, the corner of my mouth turning up in, what I hoped, was a convincing smile.

"~Is that the truth?~" He questioned, strolling up to me in his usual comfortable, and slightly arrogant manner. He gave me a knowing look. He saw right through me.

"~Um…sort of?~"

"~So that's a 'no but I'm going to pretend I'm fine'?~" He sounded like an older brother who had just caught me smoking weed and trying to hide the evidence by calling it crushed lettuce. He sighed through his nose and shook his head slightly at me.

"~Yes…~" I admitted, shamefully. Then before my brain could communicate with my mouth, "~How's Gilrîn?~"

"~Getting better. She can keep food down now at least.~" He turned and leaned against the windowsill. Well, he was actually so tall he sat on it, his feet still touching the ground, legs and arms crossed. Mentally, I smiled. The prince had been practically glued to her bed side for the past week. Every spare moment devoted to checking up on her. I folded the letter I still held in my hand and leaned on the windowsill too. Crossing my arms, which probably made me look like a mini thundercloud if anyone passed by to witness it.

"~Whats on your mind?~"

"~A few things. This being one of them."~ I held up the letter.

"~That being?~"

"~A letter to the High-King. I'm debating whether or not to send it.~"

"~Oh? Why?~"

"~It's…a bit angry. Very angry actually.~"

"~Ah...~" He nodded his head. "~Personally, I would leave it. Let yourself calm down fully, think it through thoroughly, and if you have changed your mind, then write another letter. It is very difficult to take back words you do not mean.~"

I let out a long, exasperated sigh. This was just going to be one of those mornings. "~I suppose.~"

"~He cares for you, more than I think you know.~"

"~Pardon?~"

"~Gil-Galad. I saw it in his eyes, the way he looked at you.~"

"~What way?~"

"~I can't describe it, but it is a look only you receive.~"

I snorted. It better not be like those looks Thranduil gave Gilrîn! Puppy eyes. "~I think you're seeing things.~"

"~My elven sight is perfectly fine I'll have you know. But I also know him as an ellon. He is guarded, yet with you he was less so. He is relaxed around you.~"

"~He is my friend.~"

"~Really? Do friends let grudges carry on for so long?~"

That made me pause.

"~Whatever he has said or done, he said or did to protect you. Because he cares about you. Sometimes when we are frustrated, fearful or upset, the words we mean to say come out all wrong. We may be elves, but we too can make mistakes. Keep that in mind when you send that letter. He cared enough for you when he made that deal, that he was willing to do anything to ensure your safety.~"

"~Wait? You know of the agreement?~"

He chuckled, shaking his head at me with disbelief in his eyes. "~Your brain has turned into a sieve Gee. You told me yourself.~"

That was all too possible. We had grown closer during our time watching over Gilrîn. He refused to leave her unless _someone_ was with her. I pouted playfully at his use of my nickname. Even he had caught onto using it, much to Oropher's dismay.

"~Oh yes, this came for you this morning. I was on my way to give it to you.~"

He handed me one of the several letters he had in his hand.

"~Probably Berilwen…~" I said, taking the letter. She had written to me, upset about my lack of a mannerly goodbye, and I had eaten humble pie responding to her.

"~Oh dear, need you be worried?~" He teased, winking at me -the flirt! I laughed at that. He knew of the iron willed Berilwen from our stories of her, we had imparted a few over the dinner table during our stay -including how miffed she had been with us when we overflowed the bathing room with bubbles!

"~Nah, I don't think so.~" I grinned, putting both letters in separate breast pockets of my jacket.

"~Well that's good, come, you look like you need a distraction, and I owe you a spar! Knives only remember!~"

My grin widened into a full on smirk as I eyed him mischievously.

"~Any weapon of your choice, my prince.~" I said, pushing myself off the sill and strolling by his side towards the training arena.

"~You three are quickly gaining popularity among my people. You're the talk of the palace, even the kitchen staff have been heard gossiping about you.~"

I pulled a face that was both amused and anxious.

"~All bad I hope.~" I drawled sarcastically. "~I don't quite know what reaction we were expecting. I rather feared we would be shunned.~"

"~Valar no! Perhaps perceived with caution like I did, but not shunned. The Silvans, for the most part, like to judge a person for themselves. And the court knows Tharil is...a difficult character.~"

"~Oh?~" If he hadn't had my full attention, he certainly did now!

Thranduil nodded. "~He is a troubled soul, paranoid. I suspect he got it after the fall of Doriath.~"

"~Right...~" I trailed off as Thranduil passed the rest of the letters he still held to someone who I suspected was Oropher's valet.

"~There is one thing that has puzzled me for a long time however.~" The prince said, and I felt the beginnings of an uncomfortable knot form in my stomach. "~When we questioned Tharil, he said he had overheard you singing the morning after your arrival. He would not repeat what you sang, only that you were planning to bring down the elven society by derailing the monarchy. ~"

I actually smacked my hand against my face. I let out a muffled half choke half laugh at how...ridiculous it sounded.

"~Um, yes, I was singing a song from the future. I...I had not actually asked what year it was, and so was unaware of what had already happened, and what was yet to come. My first mistake.~" I confessed, embarrassed as hell.

"~Don't be too hard on yourself, we all make mistakes. Besides, we might not have met otherwise.~"

"~True.~" I hummed, feeling myself picking up on the happy vibes he was radiating as he grinned cheekily at me. Despite a rocky beginning, he was going to be a good friend, I just knew it.

"~I've been meaning to ask, how good is your Quenyan?~"

"~Conversationally, pretty much fluent. Reading and writing, I am proficient enough.~" I was unsure wether or not to cast him a questioning gaze. It was often thought that Quenyan was the romantic language, like how French was the 'lovers tongue' back on earth. "~Why?~"

"~I wish to learn it, but I can never stomach Mithlond long enough to stay and learn. I was hoping perhaps I could procure your help?~" He pushed open the training room door for me to enter. I gave him a thoughtful glance as I passed under his towering height.

"~I suppose I could help you…~"

X x x

I walked down the hall grinning widely in semi triumph. The sparring with Thranduil had been well matched, he was an extraordinary warrior, fair too, he would not fight me with an advantage, so his choice of weapon? Knives. I was pleased to see I surprised him with my skill in wielding them.

"~Impressive, you match my thousands of years of training with twenty five!~" He had commented, as we circled each other, one knife left each.

However, pride was my downfall, for we then challenged each other with swords. I cockily pointed out his attack was weak. I could not have been more mistaken in all my years. It wasn't that it was weak, he waited for the attack. His movements very close to his body, ensuring minimal damage to himself and conserving his energy. He disarmed me within four moves, leaving me weaponless and looking like a stunned mullet.

"~That...you have to teach me!~" I exclaimed to a grinning prince, and in the background, a very proud father. Oropher had dropped in to observe us briefly. Both Thranduil and Oropher had offered to personally train me when the Easterling situation had been dealt with. I'd have been a fool to say no!

Despite having our own private bathrooms, we had found we preferred the bathing pools - for it gave us a chance to mingle with the other women of Greenwood. All silvans of course, no Sinda maiden would find herself so much as dead in a communal pool!

I let the hot water soak my stiffening muscles. The prince had most certainly given me a work out! The pool was deserted apart from myself, that was until I heard two familiar voices.

"~Gilrîn! Kimbela! How are you?~" I sang, happy to see our friend out of her hospital bed and walking. Perkier than Thranduil had lead me to believe. They greeted me with equal enthusiasm and Kimbela helped the red haired elleth into the pool.

"~Thank you for helping me, I don't like the head matron much.~" Gilrîn said as Kimbela and I helped wash her hair.

"~Our pleasure ~" Kimbela beamed. "~Is the wound healed?~" She asked, noticing the lack of a bandage. Gilrîn nodded enthusiastically.

"~Almost, it hurts to breath in deeply though.~"

"~Then I suggest you don't breathe in deeply.~" I teased her, rinsing her hair.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "~I'll just stop breathing altogether!~"

Gilrîn was as charming as her looks, witty too, with a healthy appetite to learn anything new. That is how we had become friends. She had watched me doing some beading by her bedside and hadn't rejected my offer to pass on the art to her.

"~I'm thinking of using those beaded flowers in a tapestry...maybe a forest scene?~"

"~Sounds delightful.~" I encouraged. "~Do you need any materials? We can go to the market this evening if you're feeling up to it?~"

Gilrîn seemed to stop nervously.

"~No...I...I have enough. But thank you Gunda.~"

The pause that followed unnerved me to the point I shifted so I could look her in the eyes. She looked torn, nibbling her bottom lip.

"~The prince has given me all the materials I could possibly need...though...I am unsure I should use it at all.~"

"~Why's that?~" I asked.

"~I don't...want to encourage him.~" She admitted, a cocktail of pain, confusion and a host of other emotions brewing in her emerald eyes.

'Ouch.'

"~Why? Is there someone else waiting at home?~" Kimbela asked, but Gilrîn shook her head.

"~No...I'm...I'm just not ready for anything like that...~" She still sounded hesitant. I nodded my head in understanding.

"~That's fair enough Gilrîn. He can't expect you to return something you don't feel ready for.~" I said, he had perhaps been a bit over bearing on her, always by her side.

'Ahem? Gee. Pot calling the kettle black!'

Gilrîn's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"~No no, it's...ugh, okay, it's not so much that I'm not ready but...he's Sinda! And the Prin~"

"~Okay hold it right there sweetheart.~" Kimbela raised a silencing hand. "~I'm human. And I'm married to a Sindar ellon. Yeah he's not noble, but we aren't even the same species! The prince has taken a liking to you, meaning he thinks there is something in you worth finding. Regardless of race. If you aren't ready for a relationship, then that's fine. But throwing away that possibility over...I dunno, thinking you're lesser than these Sinda noble prats 'cos lets face it, some of them do look down on you Silvans - is just ridiculous Gilrîn.~"

Mamma Kimbela to the rescue as always. I gave the russet haired elleth a look that said I agreed with my sister. I rested a reassuring hand in her shoulder.

"~It's early days yet. You've had a shock to the system. Let this settle in and come back to it when you're not so overwhelmed.~"

'Pot. Black.' 'Oh shut up brain!'

"Now, what colour beads do you want and I'll go get them for you.~"

That cheered her up right away. Then the door burst open and a frantic looking servant girl almost shouted at us,

"~The border patrol needs you!~"

X x x

The forest was a blur around us. The drumming of hooves was almost as fast as our hearts as we, and three guards, raced through the trees. Kimbela and I felt the tingling the moment we entered the barracks to get ready to leave, still damp from our bath and wearing the same clothes as before. Thranduil had wanted to join us, but a stern look from his father had him pinned to the spot. I _might_ have used my 'foresight' to my advantage when persuading the King to make his son stay behind. I needed them both alive.

We followed the scout who had come sprinting home to bring news that Easterlings had been sighted.

My head hurt from overthinking. A breach during the day. They must be desperate, which only made me worry about what that plant was being used for.

We stopped under a willow tree, long leafy tendrils perfect for hiding the horses. Captain Faeldir waited for us and without a word, lead us up into the canopy and not too far down south we came to the tree where Thalion sat, perched uncomfortably on a branch, eyes wide and watching the surroundings.

"Where's Glenys?" I hissed, perching just below him. He was unmoved by our arrival, his concentration solely on area of land in front of us.

"Tracking. A red feather arrow is the signal they are retreating." His tone was stern, then, "Were you having a bath?"

"Yes. And now we'll have to have another!" Kimbela teased, sticking her tongue out at our friend who chuckled at our antics.

Kimbela and I chose a tree each and set about waiting for the signal. This was the part that would kill me. The waiting, the wondering if Glenys was safe. What if she got hurt? What would I say to Glorfindel? I forced those thoughts aside. Glenys was capable, I knew her. I believed in her.

Glancing around I saw the other patrol scouts scattered throughout the surrounding trees, Thalion to my left, Kimbela and Faeldir to my right. We had this. Our plan would work. It had to.

If I bit my nails when nervous, like Glenys did, they would be stumps. Three hours. The forest was silent, no sign of Glenys or a red arrow, and it would begin to grow dim soon. Sunset came early when in a dense forest.

I jumped down to join Kimbela who had run off somewhere ten minutes before. I found her next to a snoozing Thalion under a purpose built thicket. This is how we made it through the twenty four hour shifts. Quick naps as and when we could afford them. Plopping myself down beside her, I felt something press against my chest, and remembered the letters.

"What was his reason? For making that bargain." I asked, now that I was definitely not going to have time to write to the High-King and ask myself.

"Amdír twisted his arm behind his back." Kimbela bit out after a short pause. Angry at the King of Lorien, and in that moment, after hearing that, I was pretty pissed with Amdír too. "He refused to let us leave Lorien, despite there having been an attempt on our lives. He was being possessive because we had landed on _his_ border and he felt like the High-King was taking something he felt he held claim to. It's a little more complex than that but you get the idea."

Stunned, I nodded my understanding. Kimbela sucked on her bottom lip, clearly vexed and upset.

"Gil-Galad made that promise to protect us from further harm. He didn't want to have to resort to adopting us, he was praying we would all settle in and marry, and if not he hoped another Lord would adopt us, but Amdír insisted _he_ had to be the one to adopt us, as per the agreement. Because only a King's protection would be good enough."

"Why couldn't Amdír have adopted us then!? Spare everyone the heart ache."

Kimbela shrugged. "I've given myself brain aneurysms trying to figure out the same thing. All I know is that unless Gil-Galad had made that bargain, we would never have left Lorien. And countless more would have died due to orc raids."

 _Shit_.

I hadn't thought of it from that perspective. That he was thinking of the elves of Lorien too, when their King seemed unable to, not just himself and us. I wanted to smash my head off the nearest hard surface, or a mud puddle. I deserved no less. I had been utterly, and cruelly, self centred about this whole situation. Of course he had had his reasons for making that deal, I had just been too blinded by my own hurt to realise. I reached up and touched where I knew the letter sat.

"Gee, are you okay?"

There was no escaping that question, was there. I was breaking under the weight of avoiding or tactfully dancing around it. They had pieced it together already, that I was not okay. She was my sister, I could tell her anything, just like she had said earlier. I still hesitated.

"Not now please."

Not now and not ever. I suppose I never would find out exactly why he had said no. I had speculated his reasoning a million times over and settled on the most likely one, and had stayed content with it until now…did it really need to stay a secret anymore?

"Gee." She pleaded.

"I made a mistake ten years ago. I…said something I shouldn't have to the High-King and…it's haunted me ever since. That whole thing with the agreement just shook me up real bad."

"Oh Gee." She cooed sympathetically, hugging me.

"That was a decade ago, and I noticed nothing change between you two. So he must have forgiven you straight away."

I nodded. Really? Had nothing changed between us after that disaster? I must have been so caught up in my drunken embarrassment that I didn't notice.

I pushed that memory aside, got up and focused on the task at hand, waiting for our signal.

x x x

 _I had been drunk as a bleeding skunk that night. I couldn't sleep, and had had enough of the Quenyan book of love poems. There was something on my mind that had been there a long time, and for some reason, my addled brain thought THAT night was the perfect night to do it._

 _I had never felt so nervous as I had in that moment when I stood in the doorway to Gil-Galad's living room, my morning robe thrown over my dinner dress. I must have looked a mess, but at that moment I didn't care. I looked at him shyly. Admiring his ethereal handsomeness. His long dark hair, like his fathers hair in the portrait that hung in his private foyer. Pale skin, that looked so smooth it should be a crime to even touch it, and his bright eyes that smiled on their own when he welcomed me in. He was an angel, an elven angel._

 _I must have made an even bigger fool of myself when I garbled out small talk to stall my freaking brain, and then it happened. I said it. The dreaded "~I like you.~" I admit it felt good to get it off my chest, only to have my chest crushed, clamped by an invisible vice when he answered with a confused;_

 _"~I like you too.~"_

 _Not what I had expected. Before my brain and mouth couldn't coordinate themselves properly, I was leaning into him whispering that cliche saying of;_

 _"~No, as in I really like you…like more than a friend.~"_

 _The next thing I knew, he was holding me back. Had I fallen on top of him or something? I remember thinking of kissing him…_

 _"~Gunda…we won't work.~"_

 _Ouch. Friend-zoned. He said more, but I didn't hear it. I was lost in a whirlpool, no, a vortex of embarrassment. Everything around me spun, noises blurred together, his rich baritone voice, the thunder and rain outside._

 _I was a fool, an utter fool to think those glances he gave me were anything more than just a glance, that the fact that I was always his first dance partner…_

 _I left without saying much more than a hollow 'Oh'. I left his study and walked back to my room, flung open the door to my terrace and sat in the pouring rain, and cried._

 _The embarrassment, the folly…even if he forgot this (but he was an elf so not bloody likely) I would never live it down._

 _x x x_

Movement brought me back from my reverie.

"I can't see anything, can you?" Kimbela huffed, squinting really hard to see in between the trees, though from where I stood, it looked like she was trying to see through a tree.

"Kimbela, you have the spectral vision of a vole!" I teased. "There's no signal yet so there's nothing to see!"

"No, but I hear it! In the trees."

I paused. Then quickly entered myself and listened. No lullaby this time, but cries. Someone or something was in distress.

"~RED ARROW~" A call echoed from tree to tree, and Thalion was on his feet as if he hadn't been lightly snoring. I made a move to run to the horse when a hand on my arm stopped me.

"Stealth Gunda. Don't rush into this."

I nodded, scolding myself for overreacting.

Faeldir gave us each a spare satchel of supplies before we set out for the forest's edge.

"~Come back with your sword raised high.~" It was a Silvan salute, and I felt heat blossom in my chest to hear we were honoured with such a send off. It meant they liked us enough to want us back alive!

"~We will.~" We answered.

We followed the forests edge south until we saw the familiar figure of Glenys high up a tree. Whistling to catch her attention, she slid down with the agility and grace of a cat, her features set in vengeful rage.

"Those bastards burned down a small cottage. Whoever was inside was dead already." She seethed, climbing onto her horse we had brought along. I noticed the blood on her sleeve and realised she must have tried to save that person. Add arson and murder to the list, this could lead to war. My tone dipped when I asked her which way they had gone, and she, with equal ire, pointed towards the horizon.

"Let's hunt some swarthy men."

x x x

 _The images in the mirror flickered. Galadriel's eyes followed them keenly, drinking in every detail the waters rippling surface revealed._

 _Three ellyn stood not too far from her, observing her reactions though two of them knew she would keep whatever she saw hidden under her calm and cool exterior. Celeborn eyed a nervous Haldir with both slight amusement and sympathy. The ellon whom had served as emissary to Lorien was still one of the finest wardens in the realm and was doing his best to keep himself from flying into a panic and riding off to retrieve his wife. Glorfindel had known how Haldir felt and had convinced him before he departed for Lorien to let the girls be, that there was a greater purpose to this mission than just Easterlings. This had not made Haldir feel any better about the situation, and so had come to his Lord and Lady for help - he only wished he had not done so with King Amdír within hearing range._

 _"~So, Lady Galadriel, what do you see?~" King Amdír asked, anxious in his own way about the safety of the girls. Galadriel peered up from the mirror and looked serenely, scarily so, at all three of them._

 _"~This was inevitable. You could not have prevented them from going. If they had not gone now, then they would have at a later date - when the danger would have been far greater.~"_

 _"~They are in danger!?~" Haldir voiced the Kings own quiet concern._

 _"~It is nothing they cannot handle.~" Galadriel reassured him gently. "~So long as they keep their wits about them. This is a part of their journey they must take alone.~"_

 _Haldir let out a strained sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose in vexation at the situation he now found himself in. His wife was in new territory, fighting a new enemy she knew nothing about, Gunda was acting strange and Glenys was still in her 'honeymoon phase' after her engagement to Glorfindel. The trio were a mess! How were they supposed to complete some mission of great importance to both themselves and the realm of Greenwood if they were in utter shambles themselves?!_

 _"~She will return Haldir, and Valar permitting, with good news.~"_

 _Haldir ran his hand down his face, his anxiety levels through the roof, which was impressive considering he rarely got anxious. Celeborn patted the ellon's back and invited him back to the hall for something to drink. Leaving the king and his wife alone._

 _"~What exactly did you see?~"_

 _Galadriel fixed the king with a hard gaze only she could get away with._

 _"~They have many difficult choices ahead of them. And it would be wise to leave them to it, lest you risk ruining the friendship between them and the eldar.~"_

 _"~Will you tell the High-King the same?~" His voice teetered on condescending. His hackles still up over the discovery of Gil-Galad and Gunda's little secret._

 _Another icy gaze._

 _"~He is well aware that he cannot go chasing after Gunda. No matter how he feels for her.~"_

 _"~I don't like this.~" He sighed, admitting defeat. He could not go and rescue the girls without risking their friendship, if Gunda saw him in that light anymore. She didn't understand! That bargain was for her own good, no matter how cruel the terms. Admittedly he had been overly stubborn, but that was how negotiations worked!_

 _Lady Galadriel had by now begun her assent up the stairs, back home to her husband and daughter._

 _"~You forget, Gunda may have seen something she was not willing to tell us. We must have faith that they follow their intuition, and that the Valar watch over them.~"_

 _x x x_

Tracking the group of five swarthy men took the better part of a week. Moving when they did, stopping when they did, keeping our distance but making sure they didn't catch onto us. With four pairs of eyes, it was easier to keep track of the groups activities, when they hunted, stopped for rests, sometimes even had full blown arguments. _Men_.

Things weren't exactly peachy in our little camp. Glenys and Kimbela had remained silent. Radio silent. It set my nerves on a razor sharp edge, cutting every time they said something.

At first I thought their silence was due to Glenys' upset about the dead elf back in Greenwood (she had been quite shaken at being unable to save the person - so badly burnt she couldn't tell if it was an ellon or elleth), and Kimbela still trying to wrap her head around the considerable time gap between marriage and the first child. But I was wrong.

They were scared. Scared of the unknown which we were heading straight into like a steam train without breaks. They had something to loose, husbands, lovers. Some small part of me wondered if going east to possibly find out what was behind that blank, why we were here, was a good idea. Of course we were helping Greenwood, but that had not been the entire reason we came. And it gnawed at us like a mouse nibbling cheese. Did we actually want to know anymore?

Thankfully, the task at hand kept us busy, and we were tired enough not to bother asking arduous questions at night. I felt bad for Thalion who could tell something was up, but was kind and smart enough not to provoke three brooding girls, but bless him, he tried to raise our spirits all the same.

Our hunt lead us past the Iron Hills where the land ran down from the mountains into hilly countryside. We followed at a distance until they vanished around the bend of a hill.

Their tracks...lead to a camp, nestled in a little valley east of the Iron Hills, bordering the desert lands of Rhûn, Easterling territory.

The camp looked big enough to be three whole villages on the move. Nomadic Easterlings. There were, of course armed men, but they did not resemble those we had been following. It looked exactly as one would expect a nomadic tribe to look. They must have been established there for some time, for the ground had become flat, with a well trodden central 'square'. Women and children sat at looms outside their tents, young men showed boys how to skin an animal. Infants ran and laughed and played under the watchful eyes of their parents.

This was NOT what I had expected to find, nomads and the least evil looking bunch of people I had seen.

I observed the camp from our hiding spot behind an outcrop of rocks, high enough to give us a good view and not be detected.

"What now?" Glenys, who had come with me asked. I shrugged.

"Let's ask Kimbela. She'll know what to do."

I wish I believed my own lie. She was back at the entrance to the valley with Thalion, throwing up. Glenys wanted to return home for her sake. She seemed to be getting sicker by the day. I was inclined to agree at this point. She had only continued due to her utter stubbornness.

I moved my hand, dislodging a small rock which tumbled down the rocky hill side. We froze. Some of the people below looked up, but thanks to our rock coloured elven cloaks, they saw nothing, and resumed their activities. I got the feeling - from the way an overly muscly man's eyes lingered on our spot a bit longer - that our cover had been blown. But he too, returned to his chore of carrying buckets of water to a tent.

"Lets move!"

I stepped back, bumping into someone and turned to face Glenys when a plume of white powder hit me in the face.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18 - Daunted

18 - Daunted.

 _Mithlond._

 _Glorfindel reclined in his chair. The morning was balmy, soothed by a cool breeze blowing in from the Belegaer. Bringing with it the scent of the sea…and roses. Glenys' scent. Oh how he missed her. He mourned the loss of having her kiss him when ever they met by chance in the corridors, or her warm embraces, the feel of her on his arm as they strolled through the gardens, meandering through the flower beds and down to the beach._

 _Glancing down at the locket he held open in his hand, he smiled at the delicate painting within, at his fair lady's memory. She would return, as she had promised. And if there was one thing Glenys never did it was break a promise. It was this that had ultimately made her choose to go with Gunda._

 _The locket shut with a gentle snap, and he hung it around his neck, deciding to get closer to that heavenly scent which reminded him so of her. He had just pulled on his boots when a knock came at the door._

 _"_ _~Enter.~"_

 _"_ _~Lord Glorfindel.~"_

 _"_ _~My King.~" Glorfindel bowed, smiling warmly. "~What can I do for you?~"_

 _Gil-Galad eyed the Lords attire with great interest. "~Going somewhere?~"_

 _"_ _~I was about to talk a walk on the beach, but that can wait.~"_

 _"_ _~No, not at all. In fact, I might join you - if you do not mind?~"_

 _Glorfindel chuckled, extending his hand towards the door as Gil-Galad shrugged off his over robe, revealing his casual wear underneath. "~By all means join me My Lord.~"_

 _Both ellyn basked in the tepid heat, the breeze whipping their loose hair. Neither were Lords here. They could be themselves, skim stones, joke, play wrestle and pick shells._

 _"_ _~The girls do love their shells.~" Gil-Galad noted. Turning over a coral red conch shell in his hand._

 _"_ _~They do indeed. Glenys would race down here in the early mornings. She said the best shells washed up over night. She has some magnificent plan for a wardrobe covered in these shells for Gunda's forty-fifth birthday.~"_

 _"_ _~Gunda will adore it, I know it.~"_

 _Glorfindel nodded his head, bending down to pick a mother-of-pearl shell._

 _"_ _~You count their years before and after coming to these shores?~" Gil-Galad asked, having decided to ask that question after all. Glorfindel nodded._

 _"_ _~I do. I think their years before coming here are no less valued. It would be like telling me my previous life experiences don't matter.~"_

 _It was a thought provoking statement, something Gil-Galad now felt needed to be said to his troublesome council. The silence between the friends grew tense._

 _"_ _~Is there something on your mind?~"_

 _"_ _~I am afraid so. And it is of the miserable kind.~"_

 _"_ _~Ah, troublesome Lords. Who do I need to beat some sense into?~" The golden haired ellon teased, lightening Gil-Galad's mood a little._

 _"_ _~My whole council apparently.~"_

 _"_ _~Sounds appealing.~" Glorfindel's tone though still joking, was hesitant. Gil-Galad stopped to pick up a rock about the size of his hand, then hurled it at the cliff face, splitting the rock in two. Glorfindel's eyes widened in shock._

 _"_ _~Someone has raised their concern about your marriage to Glenys.~" Gil-Galad bit out. Covering his face with his hand. "~They think the girls should follow our rules when it comes to age, and they refuse to acknowledge their previous lives.~"_

 _Glorfindels heart seized, not only for his and Glenys' sake, but he sensed an anger, a frustration within the kings fëa. It burned most bright, sparked from something Glorfindel had once suspected existed. But now, as he watched his King 'burn' he could not help but smile. Such powerful emotion. Such raw emotion._

 _With a hopeful smile, Glorfindel walked to the rock Gil-Galad had thrust at the wall, and pieced it together before turning back to his -now calmer- friend._

 _"_ _~Forgive me. I lost control of my temper.~"_

 _"_ _~It is a worthy cause to be riled over. And though the outlook at the moment might not be favourable,~" He held up the rock to show Gil-Galad, who watched him with quiet interest "~If we work together, and plan our counteractions carefully, you will find,~" He cracked the rock open, revealing two, rough edged crystal geodes. The interior a beautiful sea blue and sparkling in the suns light. "~That the end result will be both beautiful, and unexpected.~"_

 _Glorfindel let his words sink in with the King. Then closing the rock, gave it to Gil-Galad with a bright countenance._

 _"_ _~I will fight my cause. And I will fight for all of them, as you have done thus far for I presume this is not a new subject of debate.~"_

 _Sometimes Glofindel was too clever for his own good, the King thought, but in this instance, he was happy he didn't have to explain the long, arduous situation._

 _"_ _~It is reassuring to know I have your support.~"_

 _Glorfindel clapped his hand on Gil-Galad's shoulder, grinning._

 _"_ _~Likewise. Now, let us continue. I'd say a few more rocks like that and you can make Gunda a jewellery box out of them!~"_

 _"_ _~Do not overstep yourself my Lord.~" Gil-Galad warned, only to have the ellon grin._

 _"_ _~Oh I am well past that! Glenys shall be most put out to learn she lost her bet.~"_

 _"_ _~Bet? What bet?~"_

 _"_ _~That you fancy someone. She'll be most put out to loose her 'Tadeg Ada', but I doubt she will ever acknowledge her younger sister as her 'Tadeg Naneth'.~" The Lord chuckled before having his legs taken out from under him and being pinned to the ground by a knee in the gut. He raised his hands in surrender._

 _"_ _~Worry not, I shall not utter a word of it.~"_

 _"_ _~You had better not!~"_

 _"_ _~I promise, oh and my Lord, one last thing.~"_

 _"_ _~What?~"_

 _"_ _~Never drop your guard!~"_

x x x

Pain. That was all I could register when I started coming too. The darkness I emerged from was eerily empty, save for the Mallorn tree I had obviously been repeatedly hitting my head off for the past week. Both my temples pulsed, my eyes felt like they were swollen and every joint and muscle was stiff. My chest was heavy, making breathing uncomfortable which only made me worry in case I stopped breathing from the unknown weight of whatever sat on me.

My eyelids felt unusually heavy when I slowly opened them, blinking to accustom myself to the light. I was in a tent, of similar colour to those down in the valley, and the air was perfumed with incense. My nostrils didn't recoil at the strong smell, so I must have been there a while.

I went to rub my pounding temple when my wrist was stopped abruptly. Rope. I was tied to the bed - which was no more than a hard mattress on the dried mud floor - with strange looking gold bowls placed around me. Some held burnt out incense while the rest seemed to be there for the hell of it.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and a jangling sound of clinking chainmail made me look up to find a young woman stepping in from the outside. She wore clothes that looked shamanic. A wolf pelt, leather and bracelets on her wrists and ankles. Painted symbols adorned her face and neck and continued all the way down her body. She had wild chin length hair and intense eyes that pinned me to the spot as she came and knelt beside me, bangles clinking with every move.

She watched me for a long, tense moment, her eyes searching mine as if she were digging through my soul for world shattering secrets. Suddenly she jabbed a finger at me.

"You. Big fool." She said, her index finger tracing a circle next to her temple. I raised a brow, not only confused by her thick accent and broken Mannish, or Westron, or whatever she was speaking, but why was I a fool?

She kept that intense gaze and reached across me and picked up a cup, holding it up to my lips. It smelled awful, and I pulled away from it. She rolled her eyes, then pinched my nose and forced the cup between my lips. I squealed as the _disgusting_ liquid ran down my throat. I gaged, but she didn't let go until I had downed the whole thing. Then she stood up and left, calling out to someone in a language I didn't understand.

In the moments before the tent flap opened again, I had a split second to decide if I was going to be sick or not. The taste lingered on my tongue. Valar knows what it was made of, but it was rancid! As I tried to scrape the taste off using my teeth, an image flashed before my minds eyes. The end of a quarter staff coming for my face, and a glimpse of a brute wielding it. From the glance I got of him, he had short curly hair, beady eyes, a nasty grimace and muscles bulging from under a leather gilet.

I was still reeling from the flashback when someone hoisted me over their shoulder and carried me out into the blinding morning light. I shut my eyes to ease the throbbing pain that exploded in my head, and didn't open them until the light dipped, and I heard relieved voices cry out.

"Glenys?" I rasped, feeling intimidated by my rough handling and our unknown situation. I was set down and my hands were tied behind me and then to a post. I struggled against the restraints and kicked out at the man, freezing when I saw those beady eyes glare back at me. He looked a bit taller than me, but much more intimidating than in my flashback. He still had the rock like muscles, scattered with healing cuts, the latest being a vicious scratch over his right eye.

"Gee don't! They saved your ass out there." Glenys hissed, an unusual dose of venom in her voice. I gave her a confused look. She was kneeling on the ground next to a sleeping Kimbela, and a little behind them sat Thalion, slouched against the tent wall, looking at the floor.

The brute grunted before exiting without a word. I watched him go. Unsure of what to make of him, which probably meant I should dislike him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Glenys accused, more poison in her words than last time. Her tone annoyed me a lot, and I ground my teeth together. "Oh, wait. You weren't. As per-fucking usual. Typical Gunda. Fucking typical!" Glenys continued, leaning over to place a cloth on Kimbela's forehead. I exploded.

"What the hell are you on about?! I just woke up, had some shit forced down my throat, we seem to be in that settlement we found and oh, FYI, I can't remember anything past following those men into this valley." My voice felt and sounded raw, giving my temper a sharper edge which while it wasn't intended, I was happy it did.

Glenys' nostrils flared, and a dangerously volatile gleam flashed through her brown eyes.

"You don't remember." It wasn't a question, which only served to irk me further.

"No, she won't Glenys." Thalion sighed, looking up for the first time and I almost did a double take at our best friend and companion through many dangers. No, I couldn't remember why I suddenly hurt all over and why Thalion was beaten to shit! Had I done that?

"She won't remember being kidnapped, let alone being so violent she had to be kept in isolation."

"Fucking devil's breath!" Glenys swore under her breath, dabbing Kimbela's forehead gently. Air rushed out of my lungs. Devils breath. Now it made sense...

"You were hit with a strong dose of the stuff Gee. You were...you didn't belong to yourself. Somehow those we were tracking doubled back on us. They caught me and Kimbela off guard then went for you and Glenys."

"Is that where you..." I nodded towards him. He half smiled. It was all he could manage with a busted lip, black eye and half swollen face. My stomach twisted for him. "These villagers rescued us, although…I'm not sure we are much better off here."

"They helped us?" I didn't believe my ears. These Easterlings _helped_ us, then tied us up. Both Glenys and Thalion had their ankles bound, and Thalion's wrists were secured too. Kimbela was the only one out of us not tied to anything. She looked too sick to move!

"Yup, they killed our captors, then you challenged their chief for our freedom. Those black eyes say enough of how that went."

"I did what now?!" I exclaimed, shocked. Well that explained my sore face…but surely I wouldn't do something as reckless as that! I got no response. A stern faced Glenys had turned her attention back to Kimbela and Thalion turned his face to the tent wall, trying to spy through the material.

It was about thirty seconds before Glenys' temper boiled over again.

"Well this is a fine mess you've got us in Gee" She hissed, glowering at me.

"Me? How's this my fault? They are the ones who kidnapped us!" I retorted indignantly.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here in the first place! We're held hostage and Kimbela is sick! Did you not think of her?!"

I pulled my lips back in a snarl at her audacious claim.

"You didn't have to come with me! I gave you that choice and you both decided to follow."

"Did we have much of a choice Gee?"

"Yes you did." I spat back, infuriated that she was trying to push the blame on to me. Kimbela stirred, awoken by our raised voices. She was about to ask what was going on when Glenys continued on her self justified rant.

"No we did not. We are your older sisters Gee, it is our job to look after you and make sure you don't do anything stupid! Seeing as you are incapable of doing so yourself."

"You regret coming. Don't you."

Glenys nodded, and from the lack of a response from anyone else, I took it as a yes from them too.

"You didn't need to come." I repeated, sourly, wanting nothing more than to be swallowed up by the earth. Unsure of why I felt so embarrassed all of a sudden.

"And you'd still have ended up here. But on your own! Gods child! - are you so inept? Someone had to look after you."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier then? Like at the meeting in Mitelu?"

"Would you have listened to us?"

"Yes!"

"Ha! Yeah, like you listened to Amdír and Gil-Galad?"

Her words were like a slap in the face, and I glared at my feet for a few long moments as her words sunk in.

"No. I didn't think so. You would have come regardless. You just couldn't leave well enough alone."

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Easterlings intruding on elven land? They-"

"Just because you know what happens in the future doesn't mean you're always right Gee! They might have found their flower and left! Maybe they wouldn't have returned. Someone died because we meddled in this Gee!"

I fell silent again. Anger replaced by guilt.

"That death could have been avoided Gee if we had left well enough alone. I'll admit, the idea of finding out why we are here was mighty appealing, but not at the price of that elf's life! I don't know why we are here but we were not brought here to fix Middle-Earths problems by ourselves! We are not heroes Gee. We're not like those heroes whose tales fill your head! We are three humans in a strange world. Two of us have accepted that and are settling down, but not you! You still gallivant around as though Orc hunting is a sport! It's harrowing! Scary as shit. I want out. I desperately want out! I have a fiancé waiting for me in Rivendell, Kimbela has her husband in Lorien and Thalion has his lady love waiting anxiously in Greenwood. Gee...you need to stop running off in search for trouble, 'cos God knows it seems to find you, whether you want it to or not." Despite her anger, she could not hide the concern in her tone. "We love you Gee. We all do and we just want what's best for you, but haring around Middle-Earth in search of a reason no living person here has is not what your life revolves around...or it shouldn't be."

"SHUT UP!" I hissed, baring my teeth at her again like an injured hound. I don't know why I did that, and I regretted it when she shook her head at me in disappointment.

"~Girls! Quiet! I'm trying to listen.~"

The tent went dead silent again, and in that void that appeared between Glenys and I, I heard voices debating on the other side of the thin tent wall. We all strained to listen in, but I could only make out muffles at best.

"~What are they saying?~" I asked in a hushed voice, which would probably sound suspicious, but I was not thinking straight at that moment.

"~I'm not sure, they are speaking a very old form of…Mannish. I can't understand much.~"

I nodded. Irritated that we couldn't understand them. At least then we might know what they planned to do with us, and how we might escape. And soon. Kimbela looked grey where she lay on her side, whimpering slightly.

"~From their tones, it sounds like they are planning an attack…or expecting one.~"

"~Neither being great, let's be honest.~"

Thalion let out a strained chuckle while still listening in on our captures. Seconds felt like minutes as I waited for him to relay anything else.

"~One of them is referring to us as dead weight.~"

"~How do you know that?~" Glenys asked.

"~The word 'Eldar' can mean little else.~"

My mouth went dry. 'Dead weight' didn't bode well for us in the slightest.

"~They're arguing-~"

Kimbela convulsed, doubling over and wrenching violently, cutting Thalion off. Glenys' expression grew more panicked, and my nerves shot through the roof. She should have stayed home! Then again, I was talking about the girl who wouldn't admit to having a cold.

"~Thalion, we need a plan and fast!~"

As if the day couldn't give me any more 'fuck you's', in walked a hooded and cloaked man, brandishing a menacing version of a filleting knife. We all froze, looking up at him, observing every movement. Without hesitation, he went for Kimbela, throwing Glenys aside and holding her down by her shoulder and placing the knife to her throat. We screamed our horror and protest, begging him to stop though he probably couldn't understand us. Glenys went for him, only to fall back with an alarmed cry, clutching her arm. Blood seeped through her fingers.

I pulled against my bonds, feeling the post move slightly with the force I exerted. I growled deeper than I ever had before, catching his attention. Which proved to be a God send, for the shaman girl burst in through the tent flap shortly followed by the brute, who looked _pissed._

With a few sharp words exchanged between them, the man released Kimbela and begrudgingly left.

My heart pounded in my chest. "Kimbela!"

The brute pointed a ringed finger at me warningly, saying something along the lines of 'Silence!'. _Holy shit._ They meant to kill us! There was no escape, or not one I could think of quick enough.

The shaman girl then spoke with him, she was calm and collected, listing facts that he listened to, nodding every now and then. Her final words sounded heartfelt, and whatever it was she said, was true. I could tell from her voice.

The brute nodded his head, holding her gaze while uttering something ominous. But most shocking was her reply. She pointed at me. My eyes widened. He nodded once again and left, barking orders.

From his corner, Thalion swore, and I was too stunned and confused to take much in other than the shaman girl kneeling down beside Kimbela and Glenys, resting her hand on Kimbela's lower abdomen. Something in my brain clicked upon seeing that, and the horror doubled.

"She's pregnant…" I stated in a daze. Glenys looked up, face drained of colour, but she nodded. Thalion too looked white as a ghost, if one had smudged blueberry juice over one half of his face.

I wanted to be sick. She should not be here…she should be with Haldir, in Lorien, rejoicing! Stupid Easterlings for causing trouble. Stupid me for dragging my sisters along!

"Will she be okay?" I was at a loss for anything else to say.

"I don't know. My herbs not working." The shaman girl replied. She inquired after Glenys' arm, and when Glenys assured her she was fine the shaman quickly got to her feet and left. I shuddered, realising just how far up shit creek we actually were.

"What do we do now?" Glenys asked rhetorically. No one here had an answer anyway. Our faces just turned graver than thought possible.

"I don't know…" My voice was hollow, I felt hollow. I felt truly scared for the first time in a long while.

"We'll figure it out…" Kimbela's week voice rasped, her bright eyes fluttering open. "We always do. Together we stand, remember?"

"Always the optimist Kimbela, aren't you." Glenys smiled, brushing some hair out of her face. I envied Glenys, for being there to comfort Kimbela. At least Glenys hadn't let us all down, like I probably had.

"I'm sorry for having made you feel you couldn't talk to me."

Both girls looked to me.

"I'm sorry I fucked up."

"Gee, you haven't messed up, you just didn't take a step back to think." Kimbela said. Glenys cleared her throat, and Kimbela corrected her statement after glaring at her. "Okay, maybe you messed up a little."

I chuckled, though disheartened.

"Why do you feel the need to prove yourself little sister?" Glenys' pet name for me made my heart warm, but I couldn't bring myself to smile. "You're a great person Gee, we all know it, without you needing to prove it. You, the only one who knew anything of this place before we landed here, helped two total strangers," she indicated to herself and Kimbela who waved "to fit in. No one asked you to, you just did. You helped us, and countless others without being asked. That is proof enough. We're not heroes, nor are we meant to be. I was actually furious with the King and his right hand for feeding us that idea." She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

"I did it because it's what I would have wanted…had I been in those situations." I admitted. "If helping others is where I fit in, what I do best, then I wanted to do it to the best of my abilities."

After a short pause, Thalion spoke with an upbeat voice. "You'd make an excellent councillor."

I creased and raised my brows in amused confusion. "Really? _I'd_ make a good, pampered, 'holier-than-thou' councillor?" We all knew I was talking of Lord Ondo. While he was a good ellon and adviser to the High-King, he was very good at being self-righteous and a know it all.

Thalion shrugged. "You'd do a better job than most, but that came from another, so sh! I said nothing." He whispered, winking his good eye.

We had a giggle about that, Glenys badgering him over _who_ had said that (joking it was perhaps Ondo himself!).

Kimbela laughed so hard she made everyone smile. Her hand went to rest on her belly and a hopeful smile fluttered on my lips.

"Do you have a name?" I asked, eagerly.

"I only found out this morning, give me nine months why don't you?!"

"Actually, it's a year."

"Fuck my life! Really?!"

I nodded my head as her expression turned to disbelieving awe. In that lull, I imagined what it would be like…becoming an aunty, seeing Haldir and Kimbela glow with parental love for their child…the sweet laughter of a little boy or girl, running through the mallyrn trees in Lorien. Peaceful. That future was peaceful. And I would not allow it to be taken awa-

Four or five men barged in, causing another uproar, mainly from myself, as they first dragged Thalion out. Hitting him over the head to knock him out first. Then they took Kimbela, and lastly Glenys. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I struggled against the rope that held me to the post.

"Please don't hurt them!" I begged, in utter hysterics. Glenys cried out for me, and I her, for Kimbela and Thalion.

"Bring them back!" I shrieked, still able to hear Glenys shouting, kicking, struggling.

"You bastards bring them back!" I twisted my body around, almost breaking my arms to try and follow them. My mind went blank. The only thing I could concentrate on was trying to reach my friends, my family.

Glenys stopped making noise. It went dead silent, and my heart stilled. Through my burning eyes, I saw the vague figure of the brute as he turned to me and in good but thick accented Westron, said,

"You. Stay." And then he was gone.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

I screamed obscenities at them, kicked and struggled against my bonds, begging to see my sisters and Thalion until I was hoarse. None came, no one paid me any attention other than to say something which was probably along the lines of 'shut up!'. I persisted, until I had no voice to make anymore sound with. My heart thudded in my chest with fear and worry. What a mess I had gotten us into indeed. I couldn't see them, I couldn't hear them. Where were they? What had happened?

I replayed the sudden, harrowing sound of her finally scream before it fell into silence. Glenys would be equally as loud as me…unless…

That thought alone made my brain freeze, and soon, from either exhaustion or shock, I passed out.

Hot smoke that smelled like sage wafted up my nose. I blinked my eyes open, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw the shaman girl kneeling before me. I breathed in too much smoke and felt my stomach lurch as bile came up my throat. She held up a wooden bowl for me to throw up in, rubbing circles on my back.

The moment I sat upright again I had a spoonful of watery broth shoved under my nose. I looked at it like she was asking me to eat maggot stew, turning my nose away.

"You need strength to overcome white powder." She said sternly, pressing the spoon to my lips.

I glowered at her, then begrudgingly ate the broth, if only to combat the drugs effects as she claimed it would. It actually tasted amazing. A rich flavoured stock with bits of meat and vegetables. I finished the bowl, savouring each mouthful. She seemed pleased with my appetite, nodding her head in approval before gathering her things to leave.

"Where are my sisters?" I asked urgently, feeling now was my best chance to get an answer. She turned back to me with a stunned expression.

"Sisters?!"

I nodded. "Yes. My sisters and friend. They were taken away earlier."

She didn't seem to know how to respond, swallowing nervously.

"Sleep. White powder will wear off quicker."

My jaw flopped open, furious that she had refused to answer my question. Was she feeling guilty over something? Where they dead or alive?! I had to know!

"No wait!" I called after her. "Tell me! Please!"

Air in my lungs rushed out in an exasperated, angry roar, and I pulled against the rope that held to the post.

Hours passed. The sun had long passed over us and had set. Music drifted in from the outside, and the shadows of dancing figures pranced across the tent wall as I slowly cut through my rope, using what was probably a rusty nail that stuck out of the post. It had stuck into my shoulder as I had shimmied my way up the post when my legs ached from trying to uproot the darn thing. I felt the third snap, and the rope loosened. Brilliant, just a little more…

The shaman girl had visited once since she fed me, to give me water. She seemed to avoid the subject of the whereabouts of my friends, instead trying to convince me I was focusing on the wrong path in life. I brushed her off, which clearly upset her. But as I had had many hours of self loathing to combat, and mundane 'back and forth, back and forth' with the rope, I felt she and my sisters might have had a point.

Enough heroics. Enough of orc hunting, Easterling busting, and Nazgûl exterminating. That was not me. Where had the shy girl who enjoyed making elven dresses and playing the fiddle gone? Engulfed by frenzied orc slaying, wanting to set right things I had no control over, an eagerness to please anyone who asked for help, to prove myself.

Searching…always searching for that one thing I felt was out of my reach, but now that I had lost Kimbela, Glenys and Thalion to some unknown fate, I realised I had always had it. Acceptance, friendship, love. And even if, by some miracle, they were alive and well, would I still have that? Or had I blotted my copy book royally?

I had made a mistake, I had not listened, thinking I knew best. I had run head first into danger, not thinking of anyone, not even myself. Well, maybe the glory of slaying a Nazgûl with my sisters, but I was nowhere near that goal now, tied to a post and all.

I felt the rope give a little more and with one finally _snap_ I could wriggle my wrists free, when I suddenly plummeted to the floor, having heard voices approach the tent. I pulled the loose rope behind me and crossed my hands behind my back just as none other than the brute walked in, still in his tatty pants and boots and leather shirt. I tensed, gritting my teeth as I glowered up at him defiantly. Had he come to finally finish me off too? I would fight him tooth and nail for what he did to my sisters. He eyed me, crouching down before me, clasping his hand in front of him. Trying to intimidate me. Too bad he didn't know I was free of my restraints.

"I trust you are in a better mood to talk now?"

My nostrils twitched and I pulled my top lip over my teeth. He snorted at me, challenging me to do something. Oh I would. I just needed the right moment.

"This is how it is going to go. I ask the questions, and you answer them truthfully." There was no space for negotiation, and I certainly was not going to tell him anything, even if I was still tied up.

The spark in my back ignited into tingling on the X on my back. Soon. I shook my head. He sighed, obviously having anticipated me being difficult.

"We have other ways to make you talk." He said, producing a flower of the Devil's Breath. _Bastard._ The tingling intensified and I grabbed my axes as they materialised, smirking maniacally.

"So do I."

Knocking him to the ground was easy. He hadn't expected my attack, yet his eyes glinted with fascination as I held the blade of my axe to his throat.

"Well done. Better than last time we fought." He simpered.

"Shut up!"

"Where did these come from?" He asked, carelessly fingering the shaft of my weapon. "You didn't have these before."

"They appear when I am threatened by evil." I hissed, menacingly. Relishing having the upper hand finally. He only laughed, to my utter surprise and bewilderment.

"Yet they have only appeared now?"

His question stumped me. Where had they been? Perhaps it was because he intended to use the flower on me - which he still held in his hand, but didn't use. I grew angry at being unable to solve that conundrum and pressed the blade harder against his skin, but not breaking it.

"I could kill you without a second thought."

He shrugged, stunning me even more. How could he be so blasé when he was inches from death!

"You have a clever head on young shoulders."

"Thank you." I sneered.

"But," He continued in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "Clever head does not equate with wisdom. You're reckless." I felt the jab of something sharp press against my stomach, and I looked down to find a curved knife poised to stab vital organs. I didn't know if I could recover from an evisceration, and I was not prepared to test the theory. I looked back at him to see a wide grin on his face.

"By all means, stay where you are. My wife won't mind…we men are…very liberal when it comes to sex."

I jumped off him but still held him at axe point, disgusted. "Don't even try to touch me!"

"Hey, you were the one straddling me. Besides, you're not to my taste."

I wasn't sure wether to feel repulsed, or insulted. I took it as a compliment. He wasn't my type either.

"Now that we have that out of the way," He said, getting to his feet and putting his knife away. "If those only appear when you are under threat, why do they appear now?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly. He pondered on something for a moment before asking,

"How many men were you following?" I didn't hesitate to answer the urgency in his voice.

"Five, why?"

He swore. "We only killed four."

The tingling in my back burst into that frenzied rage and I began shaking as the back of the tent burst into flames.

"~Shit!~"

The brute ran for a table at the far end, picking up a bowl and throwing whatever contents was in it over the fire. It did little to nothing, and the flames where spreading. I did not know why, but I grabbed the shoulder of his shirt and pulled him with me.

"Fucking move!"

Outside, chaos reigned. Weaponless villagers ran all over the place as tent after tent went up in flames. Children screamed, women frantically searched for their little ones, and our attackers where not hard to find.

Covered head to toe in black and some astride horses, they mercilessly hacked down anyone unfortunate enough to get in their way. The brute shot past me, sword in hand and jumped for one of the attackers, knocking him to the ground before dispatching him easily. I followed suit, letting my rage turn to strength.

One came for me, sword raised. I ran and grabbed his arm as it came down for me, twisting under it and swiping for his leg, flipping him over my back, and the crunch of severing bone told me he wouldn't get up again. Continuing with the movement, I spun in a circle, locking weapons with another. I shoved my full body weight into him, pushing him into the fire. I couldn't discern his cries from those of the villagers.

I tore through anyone in black, but in the panic it became hard to see who was who. I had to mentally slow myself down before I attacked a civilian.

Somewhere beside me a woman and child screamed. I whirred round and pinned my gaze on a heavily pregnant mother, cowering over an infant girl. Shifting my grip to the bottom of the axe shaft, I flung it at the figure cornering them. I nodded to them, a silent question and an order to get the hell out of here. The woman pointed behind me.

My brain computed what she meant before I could turn to defend myself. Half twisted around, something hit the back of my knee and I lost my balance. Eyes were all I could see of this black clad figure, eyes and the glint of metal. But something made him stop moments before bringing his sword down for the final blow.

I swung my axe up, aiming for his face and I was washed with blood. I tasted the iron on my tongue and spat as much as I could out. Jumping to my feet, I retrieved both weapons before I paused. He had deliberately _not_ killed me.

A horn blew, commanding the men to retreat. I was looking around for who knows what, when a hand grabbed my jacket and hoisted me off my feet. I cried out in alarm as I was slung over the saddle-brow of one of the riders, a hand pressed between my shoulder blades holding me down. The next thing I knew, I was topping head first off the saddle alone with the rider. I managed to roll upon hitting the ground. My vision was off kilter, doubling and I swear I could see sound for a second. A warrior from the village hacked into the riders neck with an axe, and that was the end of him.

The camp was in ruins. People rushed to the river with buckets to douse the fires, children were gathered in one of the larger tents, and I helped check for survivors. It was more gruesome than I could have imagined. Red, all I saw was red. Ruby red. Blood. Human blood soaking the ground, my clothes, my skin. Drying and crusting over. I had yet to accept that the lives I had taken, those five lives, were human. Like me.

"Gunda!"

My ears pricked and I frantically searched for her.

"Kimbel-oof!" I had the breath knocked out of me when a body slammed into mine. I couldn't believe it. She was alive! Stunned, I hugged her like she had come back from the grave.

"Gee I was so worried! What did they do to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what about you? Where did they take you?" I breathed, not letting her go for dear life.

"They separated us. Probably to make us talk and HOLY HELL you're covered in blood!" She noted, pushing back far enough to get a good look at me.

"Yeah…you're not."

"I was in the chieftains tent. Other side of the camp. Tera wouldn't have me anywhere else."

"Tera?"

"The healing girl. She's also his little sister."

I couldn't think of anything intelligent to say, so a mundane 'ah' sufficed. I was about to ask if she knew where Glenys and Thalion were when Kimbela asked,

"Who were they?" Pointing at the body of a deceased attacker being dragged out of the camp site.

"They were free men. Now they fight for the undead king." An unfamiliar voice said.

My brow furrowed in deep concern. An undead king? Looking up, I saw the brute with a quietly sniffing child in his arms, and a boy not much older than 19 beside him. They looking scarily alike. They beheld us with waning wariness.

"Come. We have much to talk about."

"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked. The brute glanced at me in semi disbelief.

"Did my brother not save you from being kidnapped again? Besides, it appears we both have questions, and answers, for each other."

I detected no hint of ill-will, nor of deceit in his tone. And I knew it was not a good enough reason, but I honestly didn't think he would invite us back to his tent with a child in his arms, if he suspected us of ill intent ourselves. So with a stiff nod, Kimbela and I followed them to a large tent at the other end of the camp.

It was a more decorative tent, and by decorative, I meant it had thin partitioning walls separating the 'bedrooms' from the main part of the tent. The brute, who I strongly suspected was the chief, set the little girl down, and she scampered off behind one of the partitions where her mother's voice could be heard cooing in relief.

 _Peaceful._

I turned my attention back to the nomadic men before me. Once he knew he had my attention, the 'chieftain' spoke.

"I am Morr, son of Bor, chieftain of this tribe. This is my brother Ulfang the young." He indicated to the teenager. Ulfang had gentle features, olive skin and big brown eyes that were lined with black, just like Morr, only Ulfang had a leaner build.

"This is my sister, Tera" Morr continued as someone entered behind us. I exchanged a polite nod with her as she sat down on one of the rugs that seemed randomly scattered on the floor.

"And this is my beloved wife, Míra, and our daughter Ayn."

I recognised the two figures that emerged. The mother and child. She was slender, sallow skinned as well and had a nose piercing that was linked to her ear by a thin gold chain. I gave a small wave to the girl who looked at me with horror written all over her features, which is when I remembered I was covered in blood. Not a great first impression. Thankfully Tera handed me a cloth, and I began wiping the blood from my face at least, unable to shake the feeling of disgust when I saw the cloth came away red. I suddenly realised the tent had gone rather quiet. They were waiting for me to introduce myself. I felt my cheeks burn.

"I'm Gunda." I turned to Kimbela when Ulfang mentioned they already knew of Kimbela. We sat down on the rugs. Tera insisting on taking my blood soaked clothes. She only convinced me to hand over my jacket, when I remembered the letters I had stuffed in my pocket. One was blood stained, and I prayed it was not the letter I had received, rather the one I had written and intended to burn anyway.

"Before we start asking questions, I wish you to know your sister and elf friend are safe."

Kimbela and I breathed a sigh of relief, and she leaned into my side.

"Your sister was adamant you," He jerked his chin at Kimbela, "Got elven medical attention. So they are on their way back, along with my request to see their leader."

I frowned. "Why do you wish to see the leader?"

"So I can assure him my tribe means no harm. You were not sent here for no reason, indicating you saw us as a threat. I held onto you to ensure no harm comes to us until I have spoken with your King. And she is not fit to travel." Morr explained, looking at me and Kimbela respectively.

This sparked my interest. If what he said was true, then there was more at work than just drug flowers, and I couldn't forget that a morgul blade had been discovered too. I gave Kimbela a worried look, one she mirrored. But we were thankful Glenys and Thalion were safe at least.

"Now, tell me, what were you doing in these parts to begin with?"

I was still in two minds about telling them anything about the mission, but at this point I didn't see another way around it. _Here goes!_

"We were following men who crossed elven boarders to find a certain flower. We don't know what they intend to use it for…that was what we were trying to find out."

"That is all?"

I nodded, noticing Ulfang tense. "We needed to know if you-they were a threat. They've killed one elf."

From the tone of his voice, I guessed Morr swore. He must've really wanted us to believe he meant no harm to us, or the elves.

"Do you know what the flower is being used for?"

He nodded, eyeing me warily, deciding if I could be trusted or not. _That makes two of us._ He let out a deep sigh, glanced to his younger brother who simply nodded.

"The undead king seeks recruits to build an army. For his own purpose, or that of his Lord's, I do not know. But he is greedy. He wants the biggest army possible. He's recruited other lords, chieftains and kings with ease. Promises of power, land and more. But there were those, like my father, who did not agree. Those of us who have been deceived by the darkness before. We refused, and he has been seeking us out ever since. This powder, they use it to infiltrate our scattered groups. All they need are a few members under the influence to start killing - men, women, children…soon enough the survivors give in. And he wins."

"So…Khamûl is forcing everyone under one flag?"

"Never say his name! It's bad luck." Ulfang hissed, almost covering my mouth with his hand. I mumbled an apology.

"Why is his name bad luck?" Kimbela yawned. I hadn't realised she had dosed off! Morr was cut off by his impatient sister.

"Talk war in morning brother? She tired, and this one need bath. It's bad to leave battle on skin."

Ulfang chuckled, rolling his eyes (perhaps at her not so perfect Westron.)

"My sister, ever the caring one."

Morr nodded in agreement, sending his wife and child to bed before adjourning the rest of the meeting until the next day. Apparently we all needed a 'bucket shower'.

x x x

I lay on the mattress Kimbela and I shared in Tera's 'room'. Scrubbed clean and now in nothing more than a cotton wrap, I lay, unable to will myself to sleep.

I clutched the letter from Mithlond to my chest. It was thankfully undamaged apart from a few crinkles. My hate filled letter had been burned at the first opportunity I found before my bucket shower. _Bucket shower._ I shuddered. _Never again!_

The camp outside was quiet, so there were no sounds to distract myself with. I needed a distraction right now. Kidnapped, held hostage, lead to believe my siblings and best friend were dead, attacked then finding out my family was alive, and to top it all off, this situation with the Easterlings had just gotten more complicated. Yes, I needed a distraction.

Sitting up, I reached over to Tera's bedside and grabbed the small oil lamp that still burned. I opened the letter with unsteady hands, nervous of what Berilwen would possibly say. A lighthearted threat that if I ever did such a thing again she would see to it that I was docked sorbet for the next decade? I chuckled to myself. That was something she would most certainly say, but never go through with.

The first thing I recognised, was the hand writing. Not Berilwen's, but _his._ I contemplated closing the letter and not reading it at all, but my intrigue was sparked, so I read.

"Älskade vän"

Tears brimmed my eyes. He had written to me in Swedish…I was touched, and I didn't know why, but I pressed the paper to my lips in a comforting way before returning to reading the letter.

 _" Beloved_ _friend,_

 _I beseech you, do not discard this letter before reading it to the end, I understand I am the last person you wish to speak to, but I have things of great importance to say._

 _Firstly, I am truly, wholeheartedly sorry for not being truthful with you and your sisters from the beginning about the nature of the agreement between King Amdír and I. Believe me, had there been another way around making such a deal, I would have taken it, but I saw how you looked up to him, and that was not something I was willing to take away from you when you were already so unsteady on your feet in our strange new world. I had wished to avoid making you feel you were like inanimate objects to us, especially you with your gift of foresight, however in doing so, I did just that, and I am sorry._

 _Secondly, I pray to the Valar your expedition is a success, and that you return safely. The prospect of loosing your friendship is harrowing enough, but to loose you completely would be a grievance too gruesome to bare._

 _And lastly, I made a mistake. Ten years ago. You know of what I speak. You know Berilwen's saying, 'Words left unsaid are a mans greatest enemy', I have come to learn this to be true. I think I understand a little better how the female mind works after a lengthy chat with her. She now knows about that incident, just as Thalion does. Her ever wise council opened my eyes to just how much damage I caused you, by not explaining myself properly. I cannot do so in this letter, for I feel that is something I need to do face to face, and this would have been a very long letter._

 _Berilwen also told me of some inept child called 'Adam'. Every word he spoke was a lie. You are loved Gunda, I hope one day, someone will prove that to you."_

His perfect signature marked the end of the letter. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I clutched the piece of paper to my heart. Speechless and beyond happy.

x x x

 _"_ _How did this happen?" I heard my mothers tearful voice beside me. I had not heard her voice in what felt like ages! But to hear she was upset…I could imagine how my father was dealing with her. A half smile, sympathetic and pained, as he stood beside her, a reassuring hand on her shoulder. That was a love I hoped to find one day. My best friend through thick and thin._

 _"_ _I don't know Isla."_

 _"_ _Do you think she's okay?"_

 _"_ _I am sure she, and the girls are safe Isla. This will sort itself out. And once we can move them, we will." Pappa's words did little to comfort Mamma, for she still cried._

 _"_ _My baby girl…Thorfin she's my baby girl, I don't think I can do this!"_

 _I could tell from the sound of movement that Pappa had pulled her to her feet and was hugging her tight._

 _"_ _We've known this was a long time coming. But it was never going to be easy, love. Since Margareta-"_

 _"_ _Please don't." She pleaded._

 _I couldn't bare the pain in her voice, so I detached, despite wanting to know how they knew of the girls, and of what had been 'a long time coming'._

 _I tried to remember how they looked as I drifted in the nothingness. I had my fathers eyes, and my mothers hair, but I had not inherited mamma's slim figure, nor Pappa's towering height, only their shared passion and love for nature…and the sea. Pappa would tease me that I sang to the rain…_

 _Drifting back towards consciousness, I sent a small message my parents._

 _"_ _I am here, I am safe. We all are."_

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19 - Blessed by Manwë

**I apologise for the irregular updates, but I thought I'd post them now while I have time before the summer gets busy!**

* * *

19 - Blessed by Manwë

 _Mithlond._

 _Berilwen walked out of the council room, stunned, and incredibly upset about how so many of the Lords present had spoken of her three, beloved girls. She had been invited to sit in on the meeting by Ereinion. She could not ignore her little boys plea for support, but now she feared her sanity was spiralling down into a vast black chasm. Poor Ereinion. She felt heart broken for him, having to listen to grumpy, bored councillors stir up problems and slander the woman he cared so deeply for._

 _She thought of going to comfort him, but seeing him shut his study door behind him was answer enough. He wanted to be alone. In all honesty, so did she._

 _Retreating to the royal guest rooms, she entered the girl's private living room. She shouldn't, but she missed her girls and being around their things made her feel less lonely._

 _The room was just the way they had left it. Books on the coffee table, folded material Gunda had been embroidering on the sofa. Shells and pretty stones lining the mantle piece and windowsills. She wandered aimlessly, looking at the book shelves where scribbled songs on music sheets had been piled, little boxes of trinkets gifted to them from the friends they had made - elves, dwarves and humans alike. A sad smile touched her lips. They had achieved so much in twenty five short years._

 _They had befriended the dwarves, making trade and alliances much easier for Lindon. They had aided the Numenorians in establishing orc patterns, thus making defending boarders easier. King Elendil had commended them for their perseverance and determination. They had mediated between Lorien and Lindon, keeping and improving the peace between the two realms. And now, they had left with elves they had never met before, and never been given an indication to even trust, to help with an unknown threat. How could such, strong, courageous girls be considered naive children?_

 _She had seen Ereinion struggle not to take sides, to keep his tongue behind his teeth. For as King, he HAD to remain neutral until a unanimous agreement was reached. And that day had proven a unanimous agreement was not even worth hoping for._

 _While councillors were willing to overlook Kimbela's marriage to Haldir because it had not been discovered that the girls were not ageing, Glorfindel's proposal to Glenys had caused a bit more uproar. Something about the ethics of letting a girl marry so young. One audacious Lord even hinted that Lord Glorfindel was cradle snatching!_

 _Berilwen winced at the memory, withdrawing her hand from a conch shell she had been delicately sliding her fingertips across. Glorfindel had retained his calm composure, delivering a most moving speech. Heartfelt words of love, devotion and common sense. Of how he sensed within Glenys, a maturity worthy of recognition, he sensed within her a heart, not only accepting of his unconditional love, but a heart that reciprocated it, equally, undaunted, and steadfast._

 _"~She may be long lived, immortal even, however she, nor her siblings were conceived and born into this world by elleth and ellon. They cannot unlive what their previous life gave them. Her soul is ready and not even the Valar have the power to change and control such a spirit. We should not either.~"_

 _The silence following his speech was magical, but sadly, there was always one who would disagree._

 _"_ _~I've never been here. Quite lovely really.~" A friendly, and very posh voice mused. Uplifted, Berilwen turned and bowed her head to Lady Doridh, a very old and respected Lady and council member._

 _She had fought hard for the girls in the meeting room, backing Glorfindel along with Círdan, Elrond and a few others. Shooting down every objection with steadfast facts and good sense._

 _"_ _~It is.~"_

 _Lady Doridh, or Doris as Glenys has accidentally called her once and she liked it so much the name had stuck, observed Berilwen with a knowing look._

 _"_ _~Utter tripe today in that room. If I ever get Ionwë on his own, I'll slap him so hard he won't know what hit him.~"_

 _Berilwens shock was evident. Lady Doris chuckled deviously._

 _"_ _~He may be my son, but he is still an inept little twerp if ever I knew one.~" She said, sitting down on one of the sofas and admiring Gunda's work of art. A blue fur trimmed cloak with Twelve stars of silver embroidered on the back._

 _"_ _~She's got quite the talent. Shame she spends most of her time hunting Orc.~"_

 _"_ _~Tis a shame, but she has done so since her first day on these shores.~"_

 _Doris snorted, setting the almost finished cloak down. "~A hobby encouraged too much. Typical ellons goading them on. They need more female guidance in my view.~"_

 _"_ _~The King has never been keen on their Orc hunting excursions!~" Berilwen jumped to defend her Lord and King and Doris gave her an unamused look, slightly offended Berilwen thought her opinion of the King was so low._

 _"_ _~The King is not any ellon though, is he?~" She stated matter-of-factly. Eyeing the royal crest on the cloak._

 _"_ _~No, he is not.~" Berilwen retracted her earlier mis-giving and sat beside Doris. Her mind drifting back to the meeting room._

 _"_ _~Personally, I think he is being too lenient on the council. He should take the reins on this one, and tell the rest of them to stop poking their noses in other peoples business. They were born human and stopped ageing, therefore there is no accurate way to age them. I think Glorfindel is sound in his statement that their maturity is the indication of their age.~"_

 _Berilwen nodded, in total agreement with that logic._

 _"_ _~If the councillors followed their own logic, they should not have been allowed to start training yet. In anything. They certainly should not have continued Orc hunting.~"_

 _This was true. The council wanted the girls age to be counted from their first day in Arda, meaning their previous lives, age and maturity held no sway, yet no one had objected to their taking up arms and slaying Orcs like a soldier, and elves had to be a hundred to join the army._

 _"_ _~The council likes things clean cut. This situation with the girls is not clean cut, never was, never will be. There are too many opinions and not enough consideration…my son didn't help it either. Then again, he's very talented at stirring shit.~"_

 _"_ _~The girls have rubbed off on you Lady Doridh.~" Berilwen simpered._

 _"_ _~Of course they have. Marvellous little things. Never felt so comfortable around such young ones before in my life.~" Doris stated proudly._

 _"_ _~I miss them.~" Berilwen reminisced. "~I just want them home. Safe.~"_

 _"_ _~Then let us ensure they have a home to come back to. Come, the meeting will start again soon.~" Lady Doris said, pulling Berilwen from the living room arm in arm._

 _"_ _~So, what's next on your agenda Lady Doris?~"_

 _"_ _~We, are going to ensure the council sees sense. If not, we are planning a secret wedding. Life's no fun without a little rebellion, wouldn't you agree?~" Doris' voice was giddy and renewed Berilwen's hope for the second half of the meeting._

 _x x x_

Morr only 'trusted' us because his enemy wanted me captured. An order to 'find the magic girl' shouted during the sacking of the camp, which was now being moved further west. Over the course of three days, small groups had left, all taking different routes to their new destination - which Morr disclosed to them as they left. Discreet, and so far fool proof, but if I had to guess, they were heading to the west side of the Iron Hills.

Morr, Ulfang and I had an in-depth discussion of their predicament with Khamûl. It was a relief to find out Khamûl was only beginning his recruitment scheme, the powder making its first appearance six months previous (meaning Greenwood must have been breached without them knowing, and it must have been a big batch of flowers). Starting with the northern territories where he had one or two allies. But if there were those who already rebelled, he was going to find the mid and south lands challenging, and to make things better, Morr's most trusted men were riding south to warn Bor's friends and allies (who all seemed to be related in one way or another) of the Undead King's plan.

 _'Men. Resourceful bastards.'_ I mused to myself, smirking, for while they were generally considered enemies of the free races in Tolkien's writings, at present they seemed to be more enemies with each other.

I also solved the mystery of the Morgul blade, sort of. Bor had died not a month earlier. Struck down by some strange infection from a cut that caused him to turn grey, then purple with his veins turned black, webbing across his body. I didn't have the heart to tell them what I truly suspected had killed their father.

After that, we spoke no more of it. Once Morr met King Oropher, he would most likely regroup with an ally and launch an attack on the north. So it looked like Rhûn was to fall into civil war. _Yay, whop whop, less hassle for us._ I couldn't help but feel sorry for them though. They hadn't asked for it, and I came to the realisation one afternoon as I sat drying my hair and watching the women and children wash, that despite having been ousted from their home city, the now nomadic people had adapted to life in the wild quite easily. Unpredictability was a part of their life, unlike the elven society I had become accustomed to. Nothing was certain, yet they took it in their stride and moved forward. They were braver than I had first been willing to admit. I felt I was being reconnected to my roots, to that human part of me that lived for the moment, not for a hundred years in the future. Part if me wanted to help, but as Tera had said to me during one of our long conversations, "Not every war, is ours to fight."

Kimbela and I had gotten closer to Tera more than anyone else. Mainly because she acted as a nurse to Kimbela who was suffering horrendous morning sickness. It was so bad she spent most of the day lying in bed, and when she was up, she wasn't up for anything much more than entertaining Ayn who was growing increasingly attached to my eldest sister, and I feared she was the same with the little four year old.

I on the other hand, was kept busy from dawn till dusk -under the strict watch of the camp women- helping pack wagons, washing and cooking (the women of the camp had been horrified when I offered to hunt. That was a man's job!). So they dressed us in long cotton tops, airy trousers, sandals and a wrap around our shoulders to pull over our heads to protect us from the sun. And I did the chores they asked of me. One in particular that I loved to hate was grinding wheat into flour between two circular grinding stones. I was glad I had any arms left! I was doing this chore when Kimbela surfaced from Morr's tent with a chirpy Ayn balanced on her hip.

"Who's that?" Kimbela cooed to Ayn, pointing at me. I smiled, stopping the grinding for a moment to cover my eyes and play peek-a-boo. Ayn giggled and hid her face in Kimbelas loose hair. Our hair was the envy of the women here -long and glossy while theirs was shorter (below the shoulder blades) and frizzy.

A sneer came from the tent opposite us and I glanced up at Morr's cousin, Kasim, who turned into his tent with a displeased face. Our presence was not entirely welcome - as exhibited by Kasim, the man who tried to slit Kimbela's throat - but what Morr said went, and we ignored him.

Kimbela sat down next to me with the utmost care. She was most definitely broody, and it explained her strange behaviour.

"~All set for the journey tomorrow?~" I asked. It was the last two groups to go, and she and I would be going different routes. Kimbela huffed, but smiled none the less, not taking her eyes off the toddler in her lap.

"~Yeah, I suppose I am. I'll have this little angel keeping me company!~" She sang back, tickling Ayn and the toddler gave out a shriek of laughter. I smiled. This felt normal, felt right. Taking the day as it came, and enjoying precious moments. _Peaceful._

"~What's that look for?~" Kimbela asked, and I shook myself from my daze.

"~Just… thankful you guys are alive.~"

Kimbela raised her brow at me. "~Phff, you worry too much.~"

"~I thought you were all dead!~" I reasoned.

"~Oh you drama queen!~"

"~Yup, that's me.~" I lilted, continuing to turn the grinding stone. I suppose by now I had accepted I could be over dramatic.

Ayn leaned over and patted my chest, her hand hitting against the letter I had safely stowed in my mail and leather top I wore under my nomadic garb, despite Tera wanting me to discard my fighting garments.

"Yes little one?" I asked, taking her outstretched hand in mine. She leaned over, a request to sit on my lap now. I lifted her up and sat her in-between my crossed legs, to which she protested and twisted around, kneeling on one of my thighs and looking me sternly in the face.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head playfully. She giggled, then her eyes fell to my necklace, and I waited nervously as she fingered the shell curiously. Had she ever seen the sea?

"Uh eh!" She asked, pointing at it determinedly.

"Uh eh indeed. Come, let's sing a song."

We sang about how a ketchup bottle farts when you get to the end and there's barely anything in it. A silly little Swedish tune, but she clapped along until Míra came waddling around one of the tents. She half smiled at us.

"I see Ayn is annoying you." She spoke relatively good Westeron too, but got muddled on words here and there.

"Not at all!" I chirped, letting Ayn scrabble to her mothers side. Míra trusted us with Ayn, and that was about it.

"Gunda. Can you help me cook bread for tonight?" She asked. She also trusted me with helping to bake. I waved Kimbela and Ayn goodbye as I followed Míra with the ground flour in a cloth towel.

The evening meal around the bonfire was an interesting spectacle. A flurry of fire, colourful materials lined with gold tassels and strange music that was vaguely hypnotic. Dancing women moved in a seductive manner, midriffs showing, hair down and faces decorated with tattoos and piercings. The men sat around watching and playing instruments. I could commend the men for their respect of their women. None moved for the gorgeous dancing females, and I had heard Morr growl at one boy he felt starred too long at a girl.

They were celebrating their dead loved ones, now that they had buried the last of the fallen. It was a beautiful display, though I found it hard to sit for too long in the main square where so many lives had been lost, despite being keen to watch their culture. I kept thinking I saw blood on the dried ground in the flicker of fire light, even though it had been washed away soon after it happened.

Crossing my arms, I touched over where the letter sat snuggly against my chest, a letter I had read and re-read. Each time finding my soul uplifted. I was a bit embarrassed that Thalion knew, but it explained why he'd practically been the only one NOT to ask why the king and I were arguing, and I respected him even more for acknowledging my privacy.

A smile touched my lips. Soon, I would see him soon, and maybe then I could ask if this sudden fear of red I had was normal. My melancholy was washed away as Tera grabbed my wrists, pulling me up to join the dance.

The movements were freeing, my body flowed from one to the next like a river, twisting and turning to the drum beat.

I felt a shot of uneasiness shoot up my spine, and I looked over my shoulder to see Morr growl at Kasim who's eyes where pinned on _me._ I ignored him, and the shiver up my spine. Only I would come to regret that decision.

x x x

I hugged Kimbela tight, dreading being parted from her for so much as a day. But five?!

"~Safe journey.~" I whispered, squeezing her to reassure myself more than her that everything would be fine.

"~You too girl.~" She near sobbed. Her emotions had been all over the place that morning, this was her second crying episode.

She clambered into the wagon next to Míra. Ayn flirted at me with her eyes, like all children did when they were shy.

"Bye little one!" I waved.

"B-bee!" She answered before burying her face in her mothers flowing clothes. It was such a cute attempt I couldn't help but smile in encouragement.

Morr kissed his wife goodbye and the wagon pulled away. Kimbela and Ayn waved, and didn't stop until they were out of sight. I waited a few minutes, drinking in the calm before I turned to help the men pack. I had thought Morr's decision odd, to send all the women and children first, leaving them practically defenceless seeing as the majority of the warriors were here. I was the _only_ female in the last group. But as Morr's 'insurance' I couldn't be allowed to escape.

I heaved a long sausage of rolled up tent material over my shoulder, Ulfang ran up to help.

"You should be down by the river washing before the journey." He said, helping me load the heavy item into a wagon. I shook my head.

"No, I want to help."

"It is the last chance you will get until we reach our destination." He persuaded, flashing me a boyish but caring grin. He was the only man who bothered getting to know me. He had asked me a lot about the elves, though I was loath to tell him anything important, so I gave him superficial facts like, they had pointy ears, usually beautiful and love to sing. 'Like you then.' He had commented, making me turn rigid with uneasiness.

Ulfang leaned up against the wagon and looked at me with a sort of authority that was both cute and challenging, so I copied him exactly, making him snort with amusement.

"Go have a bath. Trust me, you will thank me later."

"Is that so." I challenged, turning to finish packing the last tent when a hand tapped my shoulder. Ulfang held out an all too familiar object.

"Why are you giving this to me? Morr is against me having any of my weapons back." I took my sword, Aegluin, from him. Gripping its slender form tight, thankful to feel its weight in my hands once again.

"Protection for when you go to the river."

Ulfang was not going to let me leave until I had had a bleedin' bath, was he. So rather than argue, I relented, tying my elven blade around my waist.

"Do you think we are going to be attacked again so soon?"

"That is entirely possible, however I was thinking more in case Kasim comes after you. He has an unhealthy obsession with you" he admitted, pointing me towards the river. "Now go."

X x x

My dream was strange. I felt as though I were falling slowly through soft clouds. I closed my eyes and felt a shift, as if I were being drawn into another plain of existence, and when I opened my eyes again, I was in a hall of white and gold light with vaulted ceilings so high they encompassed the nights sky. I felt utterly at peace. Like nothing could harm me.

"Hallo." My voice echoed, but no answer came, only the sound of talons tapping the tile floor behind me. I swirled around, feeling as if time slowed when I did. Awe washed over me as my eyes beheld a most magnificent creature. An eagle, a huge bird of prey with its beak open, panting from its flight. It twitched its head to the side, blinking as it watched me. I bowed my head out of a reverential respect welling within me. The eagle clicked it beak and lowered its big eye to me. I felt as though he were peering into my soul. Then it turned and with two beats of its mighty wings, he was gone but I was not sad nor confused. I knew in my heart…I would see him again.

I awoke with a start, confused by how _real_ the dream had felt. I could have sworn from how drained I felt on waking that my soul had traveled across the sundering sea to Valinor, but where that notion came from was beyond me. More startling yet was the fact I had been shaken awake by Morr, and my axes were pressing into my back. I sat bolt up right and almost impaled my throat on the blade that waited for me. In the glinting light of the fire I saw Kasim, sneering in delight. Behind him were more, darker figures. My gut screamed for me to run, only there was nowhere to run.

"So this is she who has caused our lord much strife." A disapproving voice rumbled. "She doesn't look like much."

We were rounded up, knives at our throats and though torches began sparking to life, I uttered 'Calya' under my breath. My vision brightened, and from murky darkness everything became as if it were doused in moon light. We were turned to face the east, and emerging from the valley mouth where green turned to desert, a figure came galloping into view. My lungs were squeezed by a vice when I realised just WHO had rounded the corner, followed by the steady foot steps of a substantial armed company. Foot soldiers and I swear I saw camels there too.

Kasim hoisted me to my feet by the collar and marched us forward, away from the group. I could hear Ulfang protest, I also heard him get hit for doing so. Kasim pulled me to a stop and we waited several nerve jangling, anxious moments, until the black rider pulled his horse to a stop.

My back exploded in excruciating pain to the point I doubled over. Kasim shouted at me, and kicked the backs of my knees in and I landed on all fours. I had never felt this kind of searing pain, it was near impossible to think around it! My eyes watered with the effort not to scream.

The sound of heavy armour clinked as the rider dismounted. I didn't need to guess who he was or what he was. If the crippling pain in my back was any indication, I was facing the one I had fantasised about slaying. But even then, I could not look up. Kasim yelled at me again to sit up, knocking me in the back of the head with the hilt of his dagger.

A screech shook the air, ice cold, terrifying and punctuated by the rasping of metal drawing against metal, then the splat of a sword connecting with flesh.

Something dropped and rolled off my back, followed by the thud of a body falling to the ground. Still shaking, I turned my head and in my clear vision, saw Kasim's head next to me. I nearly wretched seeing the dark patched of blood dribbling from the severed flesh, oesophagus and sinew and-

I turned my head away. Feeling I'd never be able to look at red again. Armoured feet stood before me, feet that gave way to brown or black robes and armour that looked like it had once been bright gleaming gold, but the dark soul who wore them had leeched black ink into the metal, making him appear all the more evil, he didn't need the spiked pauldrons. His head was covered in a hood with a horned helmet placed overtop. And from behind the eye holes, I saw a pair of glowing eyes, bloodshot and beady. His skin looked to be grey, and what was left of his mouth was cracked open in a leer.

I sat back on my knees in an attempt to get away from the Nazgûl, feeling my bravery desert me, but a firm hand gripped my shoulder and held me in place. Kasim had been replaced with another guard, and in his other hand, he held Aegluin. I wanted to grab it, fight my way out of this, but some small voice stopped me.

 _Clever does not equate wisdom. You're reckless._

A hollow, rasping voice chuckled, bringing my attention to the wraith in front of me.

"Behold. The magic one promised to Lord Sauron…has arrived." The voice gave me a sharp shiver up the spine. The way his skin moved behind the helmet looked empty, as though the flesh had long since rotted away, leaving only bones and animated skin.

Irked by the Nazgûl's presumptuous claim, I squared my shoulders and I glared at him defiantly. How dare he state so simply that I belonged to someone, anyone, especially Sauron.

"You are mistaken. I am promised to no one." I gritted through the increased discomfort on my back. I had never been this close to evil before.

The wraith clapped his hands, the sound they made upon impact was as I had suspected. Hollow. He barely had a body and what was left of his soul was twisted by the ring I spied sitting on his index finger.

'Well, not sure if this is what you meant by Nazgûl-exterminating, but here you go! Have fun.' My brain said before leaving me without a plan of how to get out of this nor any sense of what I was actually doing, just my determination not to cower before him nor bow to his preposterous claim that I was in any way linked to Sauron orMorgoth. How abhorrent.

"Oh, but you do." He purred, or tried to. His rattling voice distorted his speech slightly, sending a chill skittering along every bone in my body. "You were brought to these shores, I am told, by Sauron's Lord, the one true god, Morgoth."

"My God on earth is Manwë Súlimo." I announced, raising my voice so everyone might hear me too. "King of the Eldar and Valar of the wind and all that flies on it. Your _god_ is powerless in the void where he dwells."

My words seemed to amuse Khamûl for he chuckled again, and dismissing the guard momentarily, circled me. I withstood the need and want to recoil from his icy presence. He could bring winter to a mid-summer feast! I shivered under my thin clothes.

"Capturing you, will prove to be my greatest triumph yet." He mused, standing before me once more. "The Dark Lord wanted you captured, and left the task to me, and at first you were an inconvenience to my other plans however...the death of that elf proved to be just the right amount of incentive for you to chase me here."

His swift change in subject threw me sightly, not to mention he was speaking Westron or Adûnaic, but now that he admitted to being behind that elf's death, I could not restrain myself when I hissed.

"Murderer!"

I tried to go for him, my anger steadily spilling over, but the guard was quick, and yanked me back onto my heels by my collar, earning a no doubt satisfactory choking sound from me. The laugh that escaped the wraiths throat was…demonic -like a host of voices all at once, eerie and would no doubt haunt my nightmares for eternity. It was not a sound one could un-hear. An armoured finger clawed into my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes.

"She should have known better than to break a bargain." He hissed from between thin fleshless lips. His eyes piercing right through me like bloody icicles. "Pity, such rare talent, bringing an extinct plant back to life - in exchange for her family's safety - but the guilt of betrayal became too much." He mocked, ripping his fingers away and slicing my chin and catching my bottom lip while doing so.

"The effects of the plant were not as I had hoped, and from the account I received from the survivor of that voyage…she set herself alight."

My eyes betrayed my shock. Some poor elleth had had her arm twisted behind her back, then felt she had no way out. I prayed she had burned those damn flowers too.

 _Mandos forgive her._

"You didn't know? Funny, I was told you were the one of foresight, the one marked by a cross." The wraith, the Black Easterling, Khamûl (I might as well say his name for it can't get more unlucky than having him stand right in front of you!) asked, looking behind me to one of the guards. My gut tightened. How did he know of the mark on my back? With a gruff huff, Khamûl reached out to the guard now holding me, and took a piece of paper that looked too shiny to be of Middle-Earth origin from the mans outstretched hand. He looked between it and me.

"Sauron will delight in having you returned to him." Khamûl spoke slowly, mockingly, clicking his tongue. I tightened my jaw, feeling my nerves jangle, my brain becoming overwhelmed with guilt, confusion and a whirlpool of other emotions it was becoming hard to tell them apart.

"I am neither Sauron's, nor Morgoth's to command. You presume too much to think so!" I hissed, stopping abruptly when the wraith turned the paper around to show me a familiar photo that was definitely NOT from this earth.

"It is you who presumes to know why you are here. Girl."

My heart clenched, swallowed whole by the gaping jaws of perplexity. In the span of three seconds, my mind went through twenty five years of reconfiguration. Sent here by Morgoth? No! I couldn't believe we had been sent here to help the powers of evil! I wouldn't! My heart cracked as Mamma's and Pappa's conversation sprang back.

 _"_ _I can't do this Thorfin!"_

 _"_ _We've known this is a long time coming."_

I had done all I could to rationalise how my parents knew Kimbela and Glenys, why they wondered if we were 'safe' - which indicated there must have been some worry of danger.

 _No! They had nothing to do with this!_

 _Then how did the wraith have my family photo?_

I was hoisted to my feet during my daze, too lost to register anything other than the fog that had descended on me. All I recognised in the babble of words I didn't understand was the word Mordor, and my soul cringed.

The way I was pushed towards the horse Khamûl had arrived on pulled my shirt tight and I felt and heard the rustle of paper.

 _"_ _You are loved Gunda."_

I looked at the photo the Nazgûl held between his armoured fingers, and pure energy filled me, but it didn't emanate from behind my naval as per usual. This time it came from my chest. I didn't know how he got a hold of it, nor did I care, whatever lie he had been sent to twist into my head was not going to work. I was loved, and I knew it.

 _"_ Eru, protect me.`~" I whispered to myself like a prayer.

My sword was just within reach. I just needed the right moment to grab it.

"Slay them and when you find the rest of them, slay them too. We have what we need." Khamûl's voice rasped.

That threat was the last straw. I seized my chance while the guard was busy taking orders. Launching myself sideways I gripped the hilt and drew the sword with an overly satisfactory 'zing', arching it above my head until it imbedded in the skull of the guard holding me.

"~`Valar guide and forgive me!`~"

The roaring energy engulfed me, I did not bother trying to harness it into strength. My nose wrinkled as I snarled at the next swarthy man who came for me. I heard the battle cries of men fighting for their freedom as I drove Aegluin through the chest of another Easterling, not noticing the hot sticky blood coat my hand. I looked back to see a scrum between Morr's men and Khamûl's. We were not outnumbered yet, but once Khamûl's forces reached us, we would be. They were not far away now.

A screech nearly deafened me and a two handed black broad sword came crashing down. I blocked it, the force nearly breaking my wrists. Blades locked, I pinned my gaze on Khamûl's bloodshot icy eyes and let out the deepest roar I could recall ever making. He was not afraid to mimic me, and our blades slid off each other and clashed again, and again, and again. With every swing of his sword, he'd screech to try and distract me. It almost worked for the noise was so shrill and piercing that I feared my vision might begin to double. He hit harder than any foe I had fought before, was more brutal and willing to fight dirty. I got scraped by the talons at the end of his armoured gloves as he tried to grab my throat, and was nearly knocked in the collarbone by the round pommel when he just grabbed his blade and thrust the handle at me like a battering ram. But while his movements where heavy and strong, I became nimble, dodging his blows as often as I could, letting him tire himself out.

I was fuelled by something I had never felt before. If it was not rage, then I didn't know what it was, but it was powerful. My eye sight became more enhanced, I picked off a few surrounding guards who tried to attack me from behind, even Khamûl killed some of those under his command, as though he viewed this as a duel.

"Whether you accept it or not girl, you were brought here to serve Sauron's cause, to answer to Morgoth."

"Ecthelion!" I yelled the elven battle cry, deflecting another heavy swing at my stomach.

"Kali!" Someone shouted, and behind Khamûl I saw Ulfang come racing towards me carrying two familiar blood stained axes. He had freed himself and was coming to aid me. Gripping the handle, Ulfang threw an axe with startling precision, hitting the wraith in the shoulder, slicing through the chainmail and imbedding into his 'flesh'.

Khamûl let out a "SHREEE!"

I took my chance to disarm him, locking my blade with his hilt and twisting it from his grasp just as Ulfang leapt off the ground, axe raised high above him, aiming for the Nazgûl's head.

Eru only knows how the corpse did it, but Khamûl dislodged the axe from his shoulder, swinging it up and knocking Ulfang from the air.

"Ulfang!"

I ran for him, despite there being a Nazgûl between us. My axe came down for me, and I blocked it, only to have my feet taken out from under me.

I landed on my back with a thud, and above me loomed the figure of an enraged Khamûl, raising my axe above his head head. How ironic. I'd die by my own blade. I was frozen to the spot, eyes on Ulfang who lay deathly still on the ground. Another death due to me meddling in business I had nothing to do with. Even as the energy pulsed in my veins, I could not move from the path of my silver axe blade that came hurtling towards me.

But it never struck. With a 'ting' like metal hitting stone, the axe stopped inches from my shaking flesh, quivering in mid air from the force the Nazgûl was exerting into the blow. With a frustrated scream, he rained blow after blow upon me, but my axe would not pierce the invisible shield that surrounded me. I looked at the display in shock, this discovery boosting my confidence. My weapons would not harm their master!

I grabbed Aegluin and stood up as Khamûl tried in vain to inflict damage on me.

"I am under the protection of the Valar. I answer to Ilúvatar, and you shall not escape my wrath!" I spoke darkly, attacking him, slicing under his arm. Without his broad sword and armed with a useless weapon, he was easy pickings.

"Tell your master if he threatens those I love, he will face a storm the likes Ea has never witnessed before."

I used my open hand to deflect his oncoming blows. It must have looked impressive, for even Khamûl could not keep the look of angered awe from his eyes.

"So long as people need me, I shall remain. This I swear."

I wasn't aware of what I spewed, fuelled by a sense of empowerment. I locked my sword under my axes curved blade and twisted it from his grasp. I only knew of that because I used that curve to my advantage myself.

I held him at sword point, panting from the surprising amount of exertion used to defeat this phantom. Khamûl's lips quirked up and it was then I became aware of the footsteps getting closer. All I could think was, 'shit'. We were still outnumbered, and if the wraith picked up his sword again…I got the feeling he wouldn't stop until he served my guts to Sauron on a silver platter for humiliating him.

I wasn't far wrong, and this time his screech did catch me off guard, made my vision blur and my ears pound. He used a trick that was most definitely against the code of honourable duelling, and like the spectre he was, evaporated into a plume of black mist, and re-appeared right in front of my nose, an arctic hand wrapping around my throat. He pulled me, a hissing laughter emanating from him. My vision doubled for a moment but even in my half delirious state, I knew if I struggled he would snap my neck he held it in such a way.

Suddenly, Khamûl stopped dead, stopped hissing, and his eyes rose to the skies as a bright luminescence shone upon us. I followed suit, casting my sight up and when I saw them I could hardly believe my eyes.

Eagles!

 _Manwë be praised!_

Eagles! Actual gigantic eagles, and coming in fast, talons outstretched and their war cry setting fear in the unsuspecting hearts of those below. The eagles went for Khamûl, causing him to let me go and dive-bombed his men scattering them, their cries of alarm and retreat rising up into the night as they turned and fled back the way they had come.

I grabbed my axe as I dashed back to Ulfang's unconscious body and stood protectively before him, swallowing to try and dislodge the uncomfortable feeling on my throat. The eagles were making quick work of driving the armed soldiers away, much to Khamûls dismay. He staggered back and looked at me with pure rage and hatred burning in is eyes, before he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

I let out a deep breath, feeling my knees turn to jelly as a mighty form of an eagle came and rested behind me, his wings creating a strong gust of wind that sent my already disheveled hair all over the place.

I turned and found the birds head cocked to one side, eyeing me with a familiar gaze. I dropped my weapons and bowed to him with my hand over my chest.

"~Are you sent by Manwë?~" I asked softly, being as respectful as I could in my shaken state. For an animal as startling and wild as he was, he deserved every ounce of respect. I feared he might not have heard me but he clicked his beak in response, making my heart jump with overwhelming gratitude.

"~Thank you.~" I breathed, unable to think of another way to express my gratitude for their valiant rescue. I don't know why, but I reached out my hand slowly, a sign of peace and respect.

The majestic bird puffed out his chest at me, then bowed his head bringing it to my outstretched hand. My breath stilled upon the contact, unable to believe that this great creature…had come to our aid. Was it a sign from the Valar? Was it a message of hope? That they knew we were not here to fight for evil?

I let my relatively clean hand brush over the smooth, hard surface next to his nostril, feeling the hot air of his breath escape. High above, his fellow eagles were heading homeward, and he let out a harsh exhale, as if telling me to step back, and I did.

"~Thank you. Safe journey home, I will not let them hurt you.~" I thanked, giving him an exhausted but happy smile. With one mighty gesture, he reared up, taking flight with tremendous beats of his wings, leaving me stunned at the events that had just happened.

I really was stunned. That was a spectacle I could safely say I had not expected to see…ever. The eagles had refrained from aiding humans because they were often attacked. So their cause to help us must have been great.

None of the men shot at them, partly because they had nothing handy to shoot them with, which was a relief on my part.

"Ulfang!" Morr's panicked voice rang clear in the air, and I glanced down beside me and crashed to my knees at his side.

I could see the quickly expanding pool of blood on his right side at his shoulder, what I had not been prepared for, was the severed arm. Clenching my jaw and swallowing the feeling fo wanting to be sick, I pulled off my top, exposing my leather and mail top, and using it to tie a tourniquet around the stump of his arm.

Morr gently slapped his brothers face, bringing him back into semi consciousness.

"You are as foolish as her!" Morr scolded, indicating to me. Ulfang's bleary eyes shifted to me and he asked with a slurred voice,

"Did I hit him?"

I chuckled in disbelief and Morr groaned. "Eh…no…he hit you." I suddenly began to worry about the blood loss. My shirt was soaking up quite a bit.

"We need to tie something tighter around his arm." I said, looking to Morr who nodded once, and picked his brother up.

Back at the site where we had previously been sleeping, the men were clearing away the bodies. I was thankful I did not have to do it. I didn't think I could handle it at the moment, the dried blood on my hands was enough to repulse me, and a roiling feeling of guilt, and something of betrayal hit me like a fist to the gut.

Humans…they were humans and I had taken some of those lives. Again that sting lashed across my heart. Was I being too sensitive? Is this what the elves felt when they spilled their kins blood?

I pushed those haunting thoughts to the side and got to work helping Morr and a medic with Ulfang. It was a tense few minutes, but the bleeding stopped after a considerable amount of pressure was supplied. Morr made a half-hearted joke about the moaning he would have to endure as Ulfang got used to his loss of limb. I half snorted in agreement and sympathy, but I couldn't help but wonder why Ulfang had done such a reckless thing.

"Because he cares." Morr told me when I had felt brave enough to ask, after I had washed the dried up and sticky new blood from my hands and arms. "He cares for everyone, although, I think he was not thinking with his head in that moment."

I deliberately did NOT think further on what Morr was trying to get at.

"Is it true?" Morr asked after a short but very tense pause.

"Is what true?" I asked, unsure as to what he meant.

"The Undead King was very sure in his claim that you are sent here by the Dark One."

I froze at the mention of who could really only be Morgoth. In the rush to save Ulfang, that little piece of news had slipped through the holes in my sieve-like brain. I shook my head.

"I…cannot truthfully say yes or no."

Morr turned rigid beside me and his jaw tightened.

"But I have fought those under his rule since I came to this place. Orcs…and now a Nazgûl."

"Well, I wouldn't call it a successful fight, but you certainly held your own." Morr backhandedly complimented, and I laughed because it was true. I rubbed the cold stinging spot where Khamûl had grabbed my throat.

"I do not now who brought me here Morr, but I know what _he_ is and what _they_ stand for, and I am against that with every last ounce of strength and will in my being."

Morr nodded slightly at my statement, before getting to his feet and turning to help clear away the evidence fo the attack.

In the sleepless hours that followed, I did not feel proud of my fight with a Ring-Wraith. I did not feel any semblance of what I usually felt after a successful orc raid. I felt…lost, wretchedly so. It was no victory for my ego, which I now saw had become inflated with self importance, the idea that I could do everything and anything because…I couldn't say for sure…because somewhere deep down inside I was scared and I had never admitted it. I was scared of this fantastical new world and had reached for the first thing that had seemingly came naturally to me. The axe's.

I looked at the trampled photo of me, Mamma and Pappa that the Wraith had dropped during our fight. I barely recognised myself when I glanced at my reflection in Aegluin's now clean blade. I was not the same person. I had changed, and not for the better. Where had my calm and reserved self from Lorien 25 years prior gone? The clear minded girl who delighted in finding out anything new and who would have done anything in her power to avoid fighting? Had it been her in that meeting room with Oropher, Amdír and Gil-Galad, things might have gone very differently. True, the events with the Easterlings might have gone differently but…I would not have caused my dearest friends upset! I would have listened, pondered and then understood. I would not have stormed off! But this shell of a proud 'Orc slayer' had taken over. I was filled with disgust at myself. Killing was not a game, not to the losers of the fight, and how come it had taken me this long to figure that out?

I would not regret coming out here to help King Oropher, but I got the feeling I would return utterly changed. I remembered Celeborn telling me once that I was not duty bound to hunt Orcs - something he and plenty others had said too - and that perhaps the weapons were not a direction, but a tool to protect myself. I would be crawling back home with my tail between my legs.

"Put your sword away." Morr's voice startled me. "You are not made to fight if you sit and contemplate the blood you have spilled to save your own."

I could not agree with him on that. No. I would not put my sword away, but I made the conscious decision not to use it lightly either. I sheathed Aegluin and took the outstretched hand Morr offered me. Dawn had broken and the men wanted to get a move on.

I had been lucky this time, but Manwë would not pull my sorry arse out of trouble every time. There was another way to help Middle-Earth and the old me knew that. I had lost the plot in the tremendous storm of orc hunts and 'nothing good can come from knowing the future'. I just had to find that original reason again, and if I did that, I hoped I would find myself again too.

I smiled and touched my necklace. There was still hope.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

Elvish

Aegluin - 'Blue pointed'

Ecthelion - A high elf of Gondolin, slayer of Gothmog. Name used as a battle cry.

Adûnaic 

Kali - woman


	20. Chapter 20 - Pieces

Chapter 20 - Pieces.

I ran down the hill, tripping and rolling down some of it when we finally reached the new site. I didn't take much in as I hollered Kimbela's name. Much to my relief, Kimbela harkened to my calls and came sprinting up the hillside to meet me.

The relief that barrelled down my spine when I spun her around was exhilarating. Such joy to be around someone I knew. The safety, even the smallest morsel, it offered was enough to near reduce me to tears.

"Fuck girl, you're worse than me!" She tutted, shaking her head and looking me over. "You look…um…" She eyed my distressed clothes in great detail before she caught sight of my neck. "Tent. Now. You have a lot to explain little sister!"

I didn't argue as she pulled me to a tent situated in the middle of the camp. She sat me down on a rug and stripped me to my undergarments and began washing me with a wet cloth. I know I swore I'd never have a bucket shower again, but I was so grimy and yucky from the long journey that I didn't care. We were in a secluded section of the tent, and outside the cries of reunited families lifted my spirits. _Normal._

"So, care to tell me how you have frost bite on your neck?" Kimbela asked gently, scrubbing my shoulder with the cold sponge. I took a deep breath, but felt my courage dip.

"In a bit…hows Ayn?" I asked, only noticing the toddlers absence from my sisters side now. Kimbela's grin was evident in her voice.

"She's with her mum and baby brother! He was born at like one in the morning." She paused for a moment. "I can't wait to have this little one."

"Oh? she didn't scare you off from having kids huh?" I asked, a hint of teasing in my tired voice.

"Nuuuuu." She trilled. "I wasn't present for the birth obviously, but the joy on her face when he was born…I can't describe it."

I smiled at the ground because my back was too stiff to turn around. I couldn't wait either, mind you I didn't have the daunting prospect of pushing a tiny being out of my body!

"Christ girl! Did you get into a fight with a fucking ghost or what?" She exclaimed, examining the various scratches I had received from Khamûl that seemed to be taking longer to heal. I sighed, knowing I couldn't keep the truth from her. If anything, I needed to just talk to someone about my discovery, about the fact I felt like a ghost myself.

She continued to scrub me clean while I explained what had happened, everything from Kasim's betrayal, to Khamûl appearing to (presumably) kidnap me and take me to Mordor, the fight, the arrival of the eagles, and finally my decision to not go looking for trouble.

"I just…couldn't take it…it was so red…" I mumbled, glancing down at my hands as if they were still stained with blood. "I feel stupid for not realising evil takes on more forms than orc…Glenys was right, my obsession with hunting orcs - anything for that matter - is scary…" I wetted my lips nervously.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that trauma, but you learned something from all this, haven't you." She asked softly, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly as she dried me off.

I nodded. "I have. Spilling blood should not be done lightly…but now I fear I'm too scared to pick up my blades."

"You know something?"

"No, what?" I asked, hoping to hear something of great encouragement.

"My father used to say one should fear your weapon, for then you respect it, and you respect what it stands for. I fear my spear. Have since the first day, but the reason I hold onto it is because I love what it protects, and I use it for that sole purpose. To protect. I am no mercenary, I am not paid to kill, nor do I enjoy killing. But you can rest assured, I will wield my spear with fear and purpose when threatened." Her words were inspiring, eye opening and I could not disagree with her one iota. She pulled me to my feet and offered me clean clothing.

I let out a cross between an understanding and embarrassed chuckle. "Its taken me twenty five years to figure that out."

"Gee, you had higher expectations of this place than Glenys and I. But Glenys has a point. We were not brought here to fix every problem there is going. I'm not sure of this Morgoth dude, but from what you've said, he wanted us to create more problems, so we've already scuppered his plans."

I let out a peel of laughter. She was right!

"Oh Kimbela! Never let that brilliant mind of yours fade!"

She grinned as she helped me wrap the shawl around my neck to cover the blossoming sickly purple hand mark there.

Outside there was a roar of cheers, startling both me and Kimbela.

"I guess Morr has just introduced his son?" I guessed, looking thoughtfully at Kimbela who only grinned back.

"Lets find out!"

Morr had indeed introduced his son to the camp. Borr the second. Proudly showed off wrapped in swaddling and gazing wide-eyed at the busy surroundings. Pride radiated off the new father and even Ulfang said hello to the baby before being taken to see Tera about his arm. He had slowly regained his senses during the journey, but was still pale from the blood loss.

"Will he be okay?" I inquired when I saw Tera a little later while helping Kimbela baby sit Ayn. Tera gave that nonchalant sisterly 'Yeah He'll be fine' answer.

"Chicken liver and whole eggs and he be okay" she chirped, patting me on the shoulder. I didn't much fancy the sound of chicken liver, and who knew why that particular part of the chicken was going to help Ulfang but I left her to it…so long as I didn't have to eat it!

The celebrations lasted long into the night with bonfires, a spit roasted boar, dancing and more hypnotic music, though the men were on high alert. Míra lay tucked into her husbands side as they held Borr between them. Tera blessed him by splashing him with sweet smelling oils and rubbing a colourful blue powder on his forehead in a symbol that looked like a crescent moon. Borr watched on with wide eyes. He probably couldn't see much, but he still did his best impression of looking awed and then very unimpressed.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, feeling some semblance of normality return. Kimbela, who tired quickly, leaned into me and closed her eyes, sighing wistfully.

"So elves are pregnant for a year you say."

"Elves yes. You…I'm not sure." I answered truthfully, glancing at her fading self and pondering how I was going to move her into the tent we were to share with Tera. Kimbela huffed, pouting.

"Fat lotta help you are!"

"Hey! I don't know everything!" I retorted, pretending to be offended.

"Yes you should." She teased back. "You're a walking encyclopaedia."

"I'd have had better luck defeating Khamûl throwing one of those at him than my under parr swordsman skills."

"You're doing it again!" Kimbela groaned as a form of scolding. Not very convincing mid yawn however. "You need to believe in yourself girl."

"Believing in the power my axes gave me is what got me in this mess."

"No, I mean you need to believe in your intelligence. Not fancy elvish viking-style axes. It's what is up here" - she raised her hand and blindly tried to pat the side of my head and succeeded only in nearly poking my eye out - "that counts."

She yawned again, an indication for us both to turn in for the night. I nodded my goodnight to Morr who held a slumbering Ayn in one arm while hugging his wife and son in the other, Kimbela and I slipped into the tent and got ready for bed.

"How are we going to solve the problem of the flower?" Kimbela asked as we slid into bed. Her mind awakening with the sudden worry that we might have failed our mission.

"The elf we thought those men killed had been pressured into growing the plant. It didn't live up to Khamûl's standards and she felt the weight of betrayal…" I trailed off. "She burned herself and the house down. We can only pray the flowers perished with her."

"Damn…" Kimbela whispered, her tone coloured with deep upset. "Does her family know?"

"We will no doubt find out when we return." I stated sadly, turning over and trying to find solace in sleeps arms, comforted by the knowledge that soon Oropher's representative would come, and we would be on our way home.

x x x

The Elven host arrived two days later, armour gleaming in the mid morning sun, lances raised with the Greenwood banner streaming behind them, and at the front was the King himself. I gulped as Oropher pulled his horse to a sharp stop right in front of Morr, Kimbela, Míra and me. Míra and I were grinding wheat and Ayn was perched on Kimbela's knee when the people retreated at the sound of heavy hooves beating the ground. I was almost convinced he meant to attack, but when the bulk of his army stopped 200 yards from the camp and Oropher with two guards rode up, I was assured conflict would not follow. Or at least not immediately.

Oropher pinned Morr (as the obvious dominant male) with an icy, imperious gaze, making me cringe internally.

"Are you you the man responsible for holding my guests to ransom?" The King's voice was flat and guttural, making him sound more vicious than I had ever expected he could be. He was, understandably, displeased with having been dragged out (along with what looked like a good portion of his army) and once Morr had confirmed he was indeed the one whom Oropher had come to meet, the Sinda King fixed me with a scolding glare, or was it one of concern? - I was not sure and I wasn't about to ask which one it was.

Oropher followed Morr into the main tent, and as the bargaining chip, I had to sit through the meeting between the leaders. It was agonising to hear Oropher's scrutinising questions, the mistrust in his voice, and the fact he never took his hand from the hilt of his sword - a twin to that of Thranduil's. It was a good few hours before he seemed content with the explanations given by Morr (and myself) of the struggles in the East and to further prove our rather incredible story, I revealed my now blue neck.

"The outcome might have been worse had we not come here." I explained when Oropher apologised for having allowed us to put ourselves - or myself at least - in harms way. He raised a brow at me, questioning my logic. "The flowers, I am not certain how they tie into all of this, most likely as bait to draw us here, but Khamûl's goal was to…capture me at least."

Orophers eye light up with dangerous awareness and I suspected they had discovered something he was not willing to say in front of his supposed enemy.

"None of those flowers remain" Where his last words on the subject.

We left the tent, and though I could not say Oropher and Morr would be friends, they were not enemies at least, which was a weight off my mind. Oropher wished to depart on the double, and with that we were given our elven weapons back and said our hasty goodbyes. Kimbela cried as she hugged Ayn, which I had half expected, seeing how attached they had become. Schooling my features with the firm resolve not to weep myself, I bid farewell to those I had met. Tera's bear hug crushed my ribs, but it felt good knowing she liked me that much, I was fond of the wiry haired shaman too.

"Remember. War is for men. Not us woman." She wagged her finger at me and I chuckled, nodding for her sanity more than my own. That was a mine field I still had to navigate my way through. Lastly, I came to Ulfang who leaned on a crutch, still weak from his traumatic injury.

"Safe travels home friend." He mumbled as I gave him a half hug.

"And you, when you move again. I doubt it will be long."

"No it will not." He paused a moment before raising his wrist to his mouth and pulled off a torc like bracelet with stylised dragon heads at each end. "Take this. So if our people meet again, they will know you as friend."

I looked at the bracelet he placed in my hand and shook my head. "I can't take this! This signifies your rank as son of Bor."

"Well, what's left of him. But perhaps, it will serve as a sign of goodwill between men of the East and the elves. Who by the way, frown a lot for being 'beautiful'." He observed with a boyish grin. With a slightly morose look, I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I shall treasure this as long as I live."

"You say that as if you shall live forever."

I gave him an embarrassed nod. "I haven't aged in twenty five years…"

The shock on his face was evident, but somehow he found it funny. "You don't look it. Then again you are full of surprises."

I flashed him an appreciative smile as one of the men helped me up onto Mithril. Slipping the bracelet on, I joined Kimbela and the King as he gave the orders to return home, and as we rode away I glanced back at the camp and at the Iron Hills and felt a wave wash over me. It felt as though something was being stripped off me and I was emerging renewed and fresh. What this newness was I could not say, but I wondered if it wasn't a part of me beginning to shed that shell I had arrived with.

Someone pulled on my arm, causing us both to stop.

"~How are you holding up, after your ordeal with the wraith.~" Oropher asked, eyes soft as he searched my soul for damage. With a click, I realised just how unsteady I might be. My jaw chattered quietly, suddenly overcome with a multitude of emotions.

"~Yes.~" I said, realising too late that I had not answered his question, spiking his worry further.

"~There was more to this misadventure of yours, but I shall not force you to tell me. But know that if you need to speak freely, I shall listen.~"

"~Thank you.~" I squeaked, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying at his touching offer. "~I may take you up on that - once I've processed everything that's happened.~"

Oropher bowed his head in understanding, then with a welcoming smile, he said;

"~Come. My son will wish to know whether we have retrieved you. Your absence in particular caused him to nearly loose his mind.~"

My brow knitted together in bemusement as I spurred Mithril on towards a familiar party that waited for us. Neither Glenys nor Thalion had come back, and it was just as well for I felt unable to take another legendary telling off from Thalion - never mind Glenys!

Calanon almost threw himself off his horse to hug me, whimpering a dramatic 'You're alive!', and while Thranduil looked fit to give me hell, his expression simmered into relief and he patted my shoulder as we and the host of elves moved westward again.

Calanon was like a bundle of jumpy nerves. "~We were sick with worry! Thranduil feared the wrath of the High-King if he lost any of you.~"

I threw the prince a suspicious gaze, remembering that he had promised a 'friend' he would watch over me. Realising I had pieced it together he shrugged, meaning he neither confirmed nor denied my silent theory, but by reacting at all, I took it as a big 'yes'.

Calanon bombarded me and Kimbela with question after question, eyes wide open with interest and a good dose of anxiety as Kimbela told him the story of our kidnapping, rescue then promptly being held hostage, followed by her summary of my fight with Khamûl. I was in no mood to explain it myself, but I added details here and there. I felt glum just remembering that fiasco!

The letter and photo still sat in my breast pocket. My blessing and my curse. Dark thoughts began to linger. The thought of Morgoth bringing us here made me wince, but I reminded myself that my sisters and I had never intended on serving him, so he had rather shot himself in the foot there. I imagined the mighty Melkor throwing a temper tantrum in the void, screaming, stamping his feet and rolling around beating his fists into the floor where no one could hear him. It was grimly satisfying. But even when I had battled that dark thought into surrender, another, more realistic one took its place. That of the colour red. My stomach turned queasy at the memory of the hot sticky blood running over my hands. I had barely slept for the nightmarish dreams that plagued me, the horror of seeing that red on my hands, only to realise it was the blood of someone I cared for. It had slowly dawned on me that those I loved were just as much at risk of visiting Mandos as those that came to an end by my blades.

I looked ahead and saw the vast plains before me. It was a long journey home, but for the moment I was content knowing Greenwood was my half way point.

"~How is Alva?~" I asked, in an attempt to raise my mood. Calanon grinned with devious satisfaction.

"~Nervous. Thalion has been invited over for dinner with our parents. Ada and Nana are thrilled that she's showing interest in someone who returns it! I just feel sorry for the poor Ñoldo…I don't think he realised what my mum is aiming for here.~"

"~You'd be surprised Calanon. Very little gets past him.~"

"~I'm surprised they let Alva even consider a Ñoldorin ellon! Silvans are very picky when it comes to partners.~" Thranduil's comment caused me to eye him suspiciously. He kept his gaze ahead of him and his jaw flexed, indicating he was vexed about something. I hated to think it had anything to do with Gilrîn.

"~You cheeky git, the Sindar can be just as bad!~" Calanon joked, but Thranduil's forced laugh told me the prince was hiding something. It became more evident as time passed that he was lost in a deep web of thoughts. The subject changed to the tragic topic of the elleth. I didn't much want to hear about that ordeal, but Kimbela did, and Calanon spared us no detail.

The farmers daughter (a botanist studying under Nesta) had written a long letter explaining everything, how she received a bulb from a traveling stranger who threatened death upon her family if she didn't produce what he desired. How she had to hide the powder for men to pick up, and then heard of our arrival to deal with the trouble makers from the East. Nesta had discovered her secret soon after Oropher had left for Mithlond, and demanded she receive one of the flowers too.

Hearing this much it didn't take a genius to theorise that Darr must have overheard Nesta, which turned out to be true. Nesta and Tharil were lovers, and she had sworn revenge on us for his 'downfall'.

"~Nesta confessed to wanting to 'expose' you to prove Tharil was not crazy.~" Calanon finished. Leaving both me and Kimbela stunned, neither sure how to respond so we stayed silent.

"~Oh yes, Kimbela? When were you going to tell us the good news?~" Calanon sang, lifting the mood once more and making the journey much more durable.

We kept the topics light and happy for the remainder of the four day journey back. Oh I couldn't wait to be back! In the company of people I was comfortable around, with my sisters who I could confide in, trust to be there for me, as I would be there for them.

x x x

I had almost jumped into the bath with my clothes on when we reached the Hewn City. Glenys had rushed Kimbela off to the healing wing for a check up, Thranduil had darted off somewhere, calling over his shoulder that he would find me before dinner and everyone else seemed to have somewhere important to be, leaving me on my little-own-some.

I was drying my hair, when someone knocked at the door and Gilrîn stepped inside.

"~I came to see how you were and to say goodbye.~" She spoke timidly.

"~Not staying for dinner?~" I asked. She shook her head.

"~My father has come for me, I need to return to the vine yard, but I wanted to say goodbye to the girl who saved my life.~"

"~Aw I'm touched Gilrîn, thank you.~" I beamed, hugging her after making sure I wouldn't hurt her. She beamed back before pulling forth a folded piece of material.

"~I've started this, I wanted you to see it - you know…see if you approve.~" I half hugged her again, assuring her it would be magnificent no matter what it was. Boy was it. It was also not what I had expected to see.

"~It's supposed to depict you and your sisters descending from beyond the stars.~" She explained, bowing her head to hide a blush.

The small tapestry was about the size of a large letter with the base embroidery almost done. Three female figures danced down from the star filled sky, dresses fluttering, hair swirling and faces set in laughter…we looked carefree, as we should have been and as we still could be.

"~Gilrîn this is amazing. I can't wait to see the final piece.~"

Gilrîn's smile brightened as she folded it up. I linked my arm with hers and we meandered towards the city's stone gates. She asked how I had fared and was glad to hear most of the mysteries had been solved. I left out the gory details, knowing she was a bit squeamish. She admired the torc I had suspended on my decorative girdle. She had been enjoying Glenys' company and explained how she wished to finish the tapestry, beading and all. I was most pleased to hear she was enjoying the project.

"~You will promise to write to me, won't you?~" I asked, squeezing her arm, happy when she nodded her head over enthusiastically.

"~I will, I've been told you will be in Lorien for the next while.~"

Suddenly, her grip on my arm tightened, and she pushed herself into my side like a child seeking protection in its mothers skirts. Slightly baffled by her strange behaviour, I looked around and saw nothing dangerous, only Thranduil coming down the hall.

Oh.

I could feel the uneasiness radiate off her, and it was not that cute 'there's my crush' uneasiness either. He seemed to notice this as well, and it didn't sit well with him. It sat like a weight on his chest which was evident in the way his eyes sparked with hope while remaining half lidded as he focused on me.

"~Gunda, I was on my way to inform you that dinner is in the hall, and to let My Lady know that her father is ready to depart.~"

"~Thank you.~" I replied, pretending not to notice how uncomfortable the atmosphere between her and the prince had become. He looked like he had a lot to say to her, while the same could not be said about her. "~We will be right there, I just want to finish my conversation with my bestie.~" I added, jerking my head down the hall to give him the visual queue to vamoose, which he did albeit reluctantly. I turned to my friend and whispered,

"~What happened between you two? I thought you liked him.~"

Gilrîn chewed her lip nervously. "~He may be attractive to look at, but he has no concept of personal space and…is utterly conceited.~"

I felt my insides recoil, for him as well as her. "~Ah…well he is a prince. Not that that's an excuse however…but he is a nice person. He just…takes a little warming up to.~" I explained, linking arms with her again as we continued on our way.

"~That's the thing, I was. But…he doesn't seem to understand the word no.~"

I clicked my tongue. Yes, I understood how that would turn someone off.

"~He's overbearing, and not even his looks make up for that.~" Gilrîn sounded disappointed, like she really had hoped there was something there, but Thranduil exuded a very proud self awareness. Something I had seemingly been willing to accept because I had no interest in him romantically, not after those words exchanged on the balcony with his father at Mid-Summer.

"~I see your point. But that's not to say he can't change.~" I suggested, causing her to look at me, intrigued. "~People change for a variety of reasons. Sometimes it's conscious while other times it just happens.~"

She hummed thoughtfully, and remained so until we reached the gates where two horses waited along with Kimbela, Glenys and a silently brooding Thranduil, I could tell by the way he had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked as though he was hugging himself after the hurt of being ignored by Gilrîn.

There was much giggling and many fond farewells as we hugged Gilrîn goodbye, promising to write to each other. She introduced us to her father who thanked us for caring for his 'misadventurous daughter', to which Gilrîn groaned an embarrassed 'Ada!'. Thranduil hid his amusement at her adorable awkwardness, the corner of his lip twitching upwards ever so slightly.

She was polite to Thranduil, thanking him for healing her and allowing him to help her up into the saddle.

"~Safe journey back. You shan't run into Easterlings at any rate.~" Thranduil said as his way of a farewell (along with a kiss on her knuckles), his eyes never leaving Gilrîn.

"~Aye, thank Elbereth for that!~" Her father whooped as he and his daughter sped out the gates, returning home. I got the feeling Thranduil might have stayed there, looking out into the vast forest had we not practically dragged him away, claiming to be starving.

Dinner went as I had expected it to. I sat at one of the communal tables with my sisters and a few others and we spoke of anything and everything. Kimbela announced her pregnancy and I suddenly feared for my hide when Glenys joked Haldir might only half flay us for dragging her East. The mention of the East inevitably brought on our friends interest about our trip, and found our tales of camp life interesting.

"~Wait, they said one of their specialities was to drown a quail in mead, then pluck and cook them? I should be horrified but that sounds interesting.~" Alva, half leaning on Thalion, exclaimed while popping a grape in her mouth.

"~We didn't get to try it unfortunately, but I 100% agree with you Alva.~" Kimbela bobbed her head.

"~You wouldn't have been allowed it in the first place.~" Glenys wagged her finger and Kimbela stuck her tongue out at her.

"~So there was no fighting at all?~" One of the younger patrol guards asked.

"~Yeah, we know my story, what about yours?~" Glenys added, looking at us expectantly. I gestured for Kimbela to go first, and they got the full story of Ayn and the life of a woman. Faeldir snorted at the idea that women didn't fight or hunt. I of course was expected to share my story, which turned out to be a very abbreviated story indeed. I left Morgoth out completely for obvious reasons (thankfully Kim didn't bring it up either) and the eagles came because I pleaded to Manwë to deliver us.

"~To have a Valar harken to your call is a great honour!~" Thalion exclaimed, amazed but half wary.

"~Oh trust me, I shall grovel at his feet should I ever meet him.~" I huffed, drinking my water way too fast.

"~So…what happened to your neck?~" Glenys asked, fingers clasped beneath her chin.

"~Nothing.~" I lied.

No one could question me further, for Thranduil came up to our table and requested I join him. Apparently we had something to discuss.

x x x

"~Alright. Out with it.~" I said, leaning against a table and crossing my arms in front of me. We were in the library where Thranduil had decided was the best place to learn Quenya, though there was little learning happening. He looked genuinely perplexed, lifting his chin from his knuckles where it had been resting for a solid ten minutes.

"~Out with what?~"

"~Whatever it is that is bothering you~" I prompted, looking down at him. "~You were stabbing at your plate throughout dinner and now you sit here like a sour plum.~"

"~You wouldn't understand~" He sulked.

"~Perhaps. I certainly don't know everything but "a problem shared is a problem halved"~" I quoted the old saying from Earth. He remained silent and I discovered the wall looked mighty tempting to bang my head against - repeatedly. "~Don't force it. Whatever it is you feel for her, or she feels for you, do not force it.~"

He remained unresponsive, so I tried a different approach.

"~My prince you're moping.~"

"~I am not!~" He defended himself indignantly. I nodded my head.

"~Oh yes you are. I've seen this in Glenys over the course of the decade in which she didn't have the nerve to even say 'hi' to Glorfindel! And they turned out just fine.~"

He looked at me with daunting interest. "~How so?~"

"~Not sure Glenys will love me for sharing her story, but I was good friends with Glorfindel throughout that decade where neither spoke to each other much, and I know he felt something as profound for her as she did for him. He clicked with Glenys in the same way I think you've clicked with Gilrîn.~"

"~You do?~" The surprise in his voice was so sweet I half chuckled, half snorted.

"~I do, but here's the difference. Glorfindel, while enthralled by her, never pursued her to the point that she felt uncomfortable. Gods, Glenys even ran in the opposite direction at times!~"

Thranduil looked flabbergasted that such a thing was even possible. I nodded in confirmation, beginning to realise just how unused to proper wooing he was - court flirtations didn't count.

"~He took his time, for love cannot be rushed. It needs to be nurtured and respected. Now, I don't know the whole story between you and Gilrîn, but you barely left her side, and considering what she had been through before, I'm not surprised she feels a bit...scared perhaps. Unsure of what to think.~"

Thranduil took a moment to contemplate my advice, and slowly, his features turned from roiling confusion over why Gilrîn had avoided him, to gentle acceptance of his forwardness with her.

"~You think there is a chance?~" He asked, looking at me with brightening eyes.

"~I think life is full of them, we're just not always wise enough to see them.~" I grinned, seeing his old perky self returning slowly. Why was it I could offer great advice to others but not myself?

"~Now lets read some Quenyan!~"

x x x

Never again would I try to teach an ellon how to speak Quenya, especially when said ellon wanted to run before they could walk! Thranduil tired of the basics and insisted we find a book for him to read. He then just 'happened' to find a book on poetry. So I had given him a sheet on how to pronounce the various combinations of letters and left him to it.

Our lesson had been interrupted by Beron who had come to inform me of a meeting which had to take place before my sisters and I left for Rivendell - reading over reports and the like. And finally, Thranduil had apparently arranged for me to spar with him and Calanon tomorrow.

Gods it was just one thing after another. I couldn't wait for a day where everything went at a nice slow pace, where nothing too drastic happened…or when the most drastic thing I had to worry about was soup boiling over or finding toast crumbs in my bed.

I was contemplating how to tell Thranduil that I would rather wait with the sparing until I could actually look at my sword without my guts twisting in discomfort.

"How will Gunda feel about this?" Kimbela's voice was distant but distinct. I peered down over the gallery railing to the indoor garden below where my elder sisters strolled leisurely through the flowers, though their conversation was anything but leisurely.

"I know it may sound cruel, but she has to understand. We will both be married and with families within a year. Our glory days are over." Glenys' voice was tinged with unhappiness - possibly at speaking about me when I wasn't there. I knew I should move on, but something in my gut told me to stay, to listen, to eavesdrop.

"That's not what I mean. I still don't fully understand this whole thing with this Morgoth dude, but I feel she needs us now more than ever."

I frowned, miffed that she had told Glenys about that detail when anyone (example; me) could be listening in.

"She's not losing us Kimbela."

"But is that how she will see it?"

"Are you suggesting we spend the rest of our lives baby sitting her? Sorry, but I'm not prepared to do that. I have my life now with Glorfindel. I'm not putting that on hold. I'm not neglecting her, I'm just…I'm ready to move on."

"I don't know…I feel this is just going to be a very bad time to tell her."

"We can prepare her. You know, introduce her slowly to the idea while in Lorien."

"I still don't know."

My heart sank for her. Kimbela, ever the caring one trying to support me, and Glenys trying to push me into standing on my own feet. I clenched my hand into a fist, for I knew this time, Glenys was right.

"Kimbela, you have another little one to think of now. Gunda is more than capable of taking care of herself, we just need to give her that push in the right direction." Glenys paused. "Truth is, we can't spend our lives on the move. You and I need to settle down because it's what we want. You can't deny that, can you."

"No, I can't." Kimbela sounded defeated, and for a moment, I felt the same.

I moved on quickly. Feeling as though my soul had deserted my body for a moment and it was running ahead of me. I got to my room and shut my door with a crash, wincing because I hadn't intended to slam the door. I sat on my bed and stared at the floor for a long while, at one point I caught myself counting the flowers painted along the skirting board. I thought I'd have felt upset that my sisters, my confidents were going to move away…wanted to break ways and go down their own roads, but rather…I felt relieved for them, happy even. They had adapted into this new world and now felt strong enough to go their own way. It actually made me want to smile, only…did I now want to share how deep my worries about Morgoth and Sauron were? Would they feel the need to put their lives on hold further until we had figured this out?

I shook my head. No, they deserved this, and I had no proof Sauron even knew of them. Khamûl had somehow gotten hold of a photo which I kept in my fiddle case, but that only proved the bastard had my fiddle. No. This was my problem, and while I might tell them of it, it was not theirs to fix.

I drummed my fingers on the side of my bed, debating whether to fess up to them or to let them tell me properly in their own time, when a gentle knock came at my door. I called for them to come in and to my surprise, Oropher entered.

"~Don't get up. No need for formalities.~" He assured me when I shot to my feet to bow. He closed the door and gestured we sit in the chairs by the fire place.

"~How are you faring? I apologise for not checking in with you sooner, however, council meetings are long and wait for no ellon.~"

"~No they don't.~" I agreed, "~Can I help you with anything?~"

"~No, I came to check on you and to give you this.~" He took out a small brown vial and handed it to me. Uncorking the top I sniffed at it to find a pleasant smell of some herb I couldn't identify.

"~It is for the bruising on your neck. An old Doriathrin remedy my wife found most useful when she carried our son. Thranduil had a strong kick it must be said.~"

I let out a small chuckle, and thanked him for his kind consideration and began applying it on my neck. Oropher leaned over and helped me, seeing as I couldn't see for myself - and I realised I should probably have waited until he had left. I returned the vial to him with thanks, feeling my neck heat gently, plus I now smelled nice too!

"~You look lost child.~" The King commented, his tone caring, like Celeborn when we spoke of sensitive matters of the mind, like a father to his daughter.

"~Well, at the moment you're not wrong.~" I sighed, half covering my mouth with my fingers as I leaned my chin on my thumb.

"~Why do you feel lost?~"

"~Perhaps 'lost' isn't entirely the right word, overwhelmed seems more fitting. There has been a lot going on within the past month and a bit.~" I didn't know where the words tumbled from, they just seemed ready to be spoken.

"~Indeed.~"

I nodded in agreement, biting my lip. "~Glenys' engagement, Kimbela is to be a mother, the Easterlings were cause for some concern but they are now going to be occupied fighting each other…I had a wraith this close to me." I said, holding my hand out in front of me to indicate just how close Khamûl had shoved his face in mine. "He then tried to insist I was brought to Middle-Earth by Morgoth, then Manwë sent his eagles to help drive him and his men away, I need to go to Mithlond and apologise to the high-king for being a rude obnoxious child about the whole agreement he had with Amdír about adopting us…and just now my sisters are trying to find a way to tell me they want our trio to split and go their own separate ways."

Oropher's face was blank, trying to compute all that I had literally just spurted out at him. "~Sorry, that was a lot to take in.~" I glanced at the floor in momentary embarrassment, wondering why I had just opened up to him like that. Yes, I needed to talk to someone just to get things off my chest, but still! How improper!

"~Tsk~" Oropher replied softly, seemingly not bothered by my forwardness. Silence fell, and only the beating of my heart affirmed this was not a dream.

"~Forgive me My Lord, you didn't need to hear about my grievances.~"

Hands took mine gently, prompting me to look the king in the eyes.

"~I would not have asked, had I not been prepared to listen to you Lady Gunda.~" I managed a weak smile, a pathetic form of thanks, but it was all I could muster at present. "~Life gets no easier. You find, the older you get, that you trade one problem for another. And if I have any advice for you, right now, it is to worry about the things you can control yourself.~"

I gulped, unsure of what he meant.

"~You have a lot going on, but not all of them are bad, and you can't control most of them. Put it this way, is there any point in worrying about when it will rain?~"

I shook my head and he nodded.

"~Exactly. We have no control over rain or sunshine. I have no control over who will walk into my study tomorrow with a dilemma that requires my attention, same as you have no control over who brought you here, who will adopt you or that your sisters wish to branch out on their own paths. What you do have control over, however, is apologising to Ereinion for this…rude behaviour of yours - which I find hard to believe.~"

I nodded again, feeling he was talking way to much sense for my tired brain to comprehend.

"~And the past is just that, past. And you have joy ahead of you. A wedding and the birth of a niece or nephew. Rejoice Gunda, the world is not entirely bad.~"

I laughed heartily. "~No it is not. Thank you for listening to me, and for helping me make some sense of this.~"

"~My pleasure. Now get some sleep. These thoughts will seem clearer in the morning, and if you wish, we can talk again. Do you practice archery?~" He smiled brightly with my confirming nod.

"~Well, if you wish, I shall be in the arena in the morning should you wish to talk further on this. We can pretend to shoot that black foe together!~"

"~I look forward to it.~" I beamed, standing and seeing the King to the door.

"~One last thing that struck me recently, you have a double barrelled name, do you not? Gunda-?~"

"~Toril.~" I finished for him, and an amused look crossed his countenance.

"~Fascinating. Ereinion mentioned you are a lover of languages and literature.~"

I looked at my toes, slightly bashful and wondering where he was going with this. He certainly had my interest sparked.

"~I am, yes.~"

"~Well, in Doriathrin, tóril means queen.~"

I felt my cheeks heat, yet I looked at him in awe and disbelief. He said nothing further, just bowed his head and shut my door behind him.

I fell back onto the bed, sinking into the soft covers and pillows, holding up my letter from my King to read it again. As I did I noticed something. At the very bottom was another, invisible message, now illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through my window. I had heard of this, Gil-Galad had shown me one night when we had both forsaken sleep in lieu of sharing knowledge. Ithildin, extremely refined and specially crafted Mithril - I suspected made by Celebrimbor as it was used on the Doors of Durin - enchanted so it only appeared in star or moonlight.

I scrambled to my feet and held it up so that the ithildin soaked up the blessed light, and sure enough, slowly, letters began to properly form. Not runes like those on Thorin's map of the Lonely Mountain, but flowing elvish. My heart thrummed, suddenly forgetting my past worry as the bright silver shone on the page, and then set into forever visible silver ink.

Edrai côn.

My eyes flew to the box that still sat on my desk, a box I had once considered sending to Mithlond as a sign of my displeasure with the High-King. I could slap myself for ever having considered that now. I picked it up, still awed by the care taken in carving it. Sitting down at my desk, I set it before me and with shaking hands, slowly creaked it open.

I could have smiled and cried and fainted all at the same time with the intense rapture that shot through me like an electric jolt. Weighting down a neatly folded piece of cream paper was a familiar relic.

SA 3334, Mithlond. Six years prior.

 _"~How many was that?~" Gil-Galad asked, using his hand to shield his eyes as he tried to count how many times Gunda's stone had skimmed the waters surface. They stood on a strip of narrow sand between the still waters sheltered by the cove and the cliff, the optimal point for skimming stones according to the stone skimming expert - Gil-Galad._

 _"~I count…seven.~" Gunda concurred, smiling proudly at her achievement._

 _"~Six.~"_

 _"~Still better than last time I went skimming stones with you.~" She shrugged, moving along the beach to find another stone, looking up when she heard the repeated splashing of water._

 _"~Eight? That's so unfair! Ulmo is helping you!~"_

 _"~Nay, tis only many thousands of years of practice my fair lady.~" He grinned, jogging to her side._

 _"~Oh my! I shall have to decree you stop skimming stones until I have caught up with your years of practice!~" Gunda dramatically trilled, paddling into the gently lapping waves and returning with some small pebbles to throw._

 _"~You would command a king?~" Gil-Galad teased back, taking the stone she offered him._

 _"~Hmm…Sounds like an all together riveting idea, but the only power to command a King is that of the Valar. And I am no Vala.~" Gunda mused, preparing to throw her last stone._

 _"~You want the stone to hit the water at an angle Gee, turn to the side and lean forwards.~"_

 _She did, only her grip on the pesky pebble failed and it went hurtling back towards the cliff, bounced, and flew straight for Gil-Galad's head._

 _"Herregud! Gil-Galad!" Gunda exclaimed in horror, rushing to his aid as he stood, leaning back slightly and looking astonished, and slightly frightened._

 _"~Did I hit you?~" She asked, almost in a panic. He laughed at her worrisome state and shook his head._

 _"~No, my reflexes are a bit better than that.~"_

 _Gunda breathed a sigh of relief, uttering a silent prayer of thanks._

 _"~Are you going to throw your last stone?~" She asked, indicating the pebble she had given him. He had been admiring it upon her giving it to him, and after a moments debate with himself, he shook his head._

 _"~No, it's quite pretty, don't you think?~" He asked, offering her the stone. It was a grey bluish hue, small, round and smooth with little white swirls spreading across it._

 _"~It is. You should keep it.~"_

 _"~You do not want it?~" He asked, as if to make doubly sure before he slipped it in his pocket and began walking her back to Mitelu._

 _"~I think Glenys will throw a hissy fit if I bring back any more shells or stones!~"_

 _"~Ah, but she has no aversion to jewellery.~"_

 _"~Hate to burst your bubble Ereinion, but it is - at present - a rock.~"_

 _The King fell silent for a moment, and Gunda began to worry she had upset him. Instead, he looked at her with admiration._

 _"~That is the first time you have called me by my first name.~"_

SA 3340

Polished to perfection and bound in a simple silver wire cage, was that same small stone I had given him all those years ago. I ran my finger over the smooth surface, feeling my heart swell at the thought that he had kept that stone, and thought of me when he had it refashioned into something new. I slipped the paper out from under the pendant and unfolded it.

" Not just a rock,

Happy Mid-Summer Gunda-Toril.

~ Ereinion. "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

Ñoldorin - English

Edrai côn - open the box. Not 100% accurate as I tried to get it in Ñoldorin, côn being early Ñoldorin for box.

Swedish - English

Herregud! - Good God!


	21. Chapter 21 - Aderdhad

Chapter 21 - Aderdhad

Red. Red covered my hands, ran along the floor and splattered the walls. Iron on my tongue. Warmth on skin. My grip on the handle of my axe tightened. Disgust at myself roiled in my chest, churning my stomach to vomit inducing levels. I looked around me at the once familiar room, familiar faces, the guild hall in Mithlond where once my sisters and I played our instruments as the elves danced 'Strip The Willow' and 'Dashing White Sergeant'. So quiet now, save for the drip…drip…drip. Red. So red. I wanted to scream, cry out for help, but my lips wouldn't part to let the sound escape. Something inherently dark loomed behind me. My skin crawled and my spine shivered. I swirled around to face it and all went black.

'A nightmare. Just a nightmare…I would rather face the void where Melkor dwelt than have another nightmare like this…Eru save me…'

x x x

Glenys' excited cheers echoed throughout the valley of Imladris when we arrived. We had wrapped up everything in Greenwood quickly and efficiently. We approved and corrected the official reports, spoke to the family of the deceased elleth offering our condolences and we thanked those soldiers who had volunteered to come East. _Volunteered,_ none of them had been ordered. I had thanked Darr for his warning and solidified a friendship with Greenwood I hoped would stand us in good stead in the future. The King welcomed us back whenever we wished to visit, no prior warning needed, which I thought was sweet, and spoke a lot of how they perceived us (even after I learned Glenys had taken Oropher to task about putting heroism into my head!). She was a funny old thing, who told things 'as they were', whether you wanted to hear it or not.

I could hardly contain my joy for both her and Kimbela when we were greeted by several, smiling faces, two being Glorfindel and Haldir - Kimbela was especially pleased about his surprise arrival. I watched for a moment as my sisters were lifted from their horses and embraced like they had just returned from the Halls of Mandos.

"~Welcome back lady Gunda.~" Elrond's bright eyes could smile on their own, so the fact he was actually smiling as well only made his presence grander.

"Mellon nín!" I beamed back, sliding off Mithril and accepting Elrond's warm hug. "~Thank you, it is good to be back.~" I glanced behind me to see Glenys and Glorfindel had already vanished, and Haldir was lost in conversation with Kimbela and Thalion (who was leaving for Mithlond the next morning).

"~They will be fine, come, you must be thirsty after your journey.~"

"~Mm, some of your famous elderflower drink sounds like it will hit the spot.~"

"~Well you're in luck. We made some only yesterday.~"

I flashed him a pleased grin as we came to the open dining area overlooking the valley. He returned it with a knowing nod.

"~There is someone here who has awaited your arrival for some time now.~" He gestured to the balcony where a tall, slim figure with flowing silver gold hair and dressed in white stood. My eyes widened as she turned to greet me with an excited countenance.

"Celebrían!"

"Gunda! Mellon!" She warbled with glee, sprinting (well more like dancing) across the marble floor to wrap her arms around me. "~Oh my dearest friend! I've missed you so much!~" She mumbled into my shoulder while I near wept into hers for joy.

"~Oh I have missed you too! I do apologise for my tatty appearance, I only arrived a moment ago.~"

Celebrían looked at Elrond with a well schooled expression, though I knew inside they were both screaming with joy to be around each other. It warmed my heart to see their secret displays of affection towards each other as he suggested we go and see to my bath while he prepared something for us to nibble on when we returned. Celebrían's hair practically floated in the air as she nodded enthusiastically and dragged me away to the bathing house.

"~I have so many questions but I shan't ask, for I shall surely hear all about it over dinner. We have more important things to discuss!~" She trilled, bouncing with excitement.

"~Oh?~"

"~Yes, while Glenys will need to be present for the actual planning of her wedding, it will be up to thee, me and Kimbela to plan her bridal shower.~"

 _Normal._

"~Yes!~" I grinned, suddenly as giddy as she was at the prospect of doing something not related to fighting.

x x x

 _Glenys and Glorfindel raced each other to the Bruinen, although one couldn't say it was a fair race, for one was always stopping to let the other catch up. Glenys' heart raced so fast she felt her heart might be found running ahead of her._

 _"_ _~Got you!~"_

 _She let out a shrill, excited cackle of laughter as her lover swung her around in circles. She knotted her fingers in his golden hair and kissed him with such ardent need Glorfindel almost forgot how to stand!_

 _"_ _~Now I am content!~"_

 _"_ _~What do you mean?~" She asked, planting another kiss on his forehead before he let her down onto her feet. She still held onto him, fearful he might drift away. A daft notion, but she feared it all the same. Glorfindel brushed a stray strand from her face, though no smile was present on his lips, she could see it in the aura that he surrounded himself with. Pure, glorious happiness._

 _"_ _~I have felt your skin against mine, after what felt like an unbearable eternity. You, my love, have returned safe. I thank the Valar you are all returned to us.~"_

 _"_ _~I was in no real danger.~" She sighed, turning to hide her remorse at the fact that she was now only realising that Gunda had been in far more danger than she. That in her need to get back to him, she had blocked out that grim fact._

 _To hide the fact she had been momentarily stumped, she decided a dip in the river was what she needed. Perhaps the cool water would clear her head. Stepping forwards, she began undressing._

 _"_ _~Glenys! What in the name of the Valar are you doing?~" Glorfindel stammered, unable to believe his eyes (and quickly averting them for decency's sake)._

 _"_ _~Going for a swim.~" She trilled, giggling when she saw he was all hot and bothered by the thought of her in her undergarments._

 _"_ _~Glenys put your clothes on! What if we get caught!~"_

 _"_ _~What? It isn't like you're going to steal my virtue so close to us getting married. Everyone knows you have more self restraint than that.~" She lilted, sliding into the water with a cold refreshing shiver barreling up her spine._

 _"_ _~Do they now? What if I were to tell you my 'great' self restraint is hanging on by a mere thread?~"_

 _Glenys' devious side sparked to life. Nibbling her top lip in teasing 'come-hither' manner she turned to look her fiancé in the face and stated grandly;_

 _"_ _~Well then my mighty Balrog slayer, you may sit there and watch me.~"_

 _"_ _~Don't play mean my love.~" He pouted, taken aback but drawn in by her coquettish display as she swam further away, enticing him to follow with her playful eyes._

 _"_ _~Then join me. They have never stated a couple cannot have some fun, just so long as they leave consummating their love until after the wedding feast.~"_

 _"_ _~Some don't even wait until then.~" Glorfindel grinned, pulling his shirt over his head._

 _"_ _~Now who's being mean.~" She whined playfully as Glorfindel waded in after her, capturing her lithe body in his arms. Wrapping her legs around his toned waist to lever herself out of the water a bit, she pulled him close to kiss him once again, feeling the millions of excited butterflies take flight in her gut, feeling alive, feeling such joy and love like never before in her bleak life on earth. He had given her life, and she was damned if she would loose that all to an Orc blade, or another fatal accident that would send her back to that hospital bed. Back to gloom and walking a forever shadowy path, for nothing could compare to the sunshine he brought to her._

 _"_ _~My love?~"_

 _"_ _~Yes?~" She sniffed, only realising the warm tear that trickled down her cheek when he wiped it away with his thumb. "~Sorry.~" She croaked, turning her face away to hide her stupid emotions._

 _"_ _~What is it Glenys?~" His tone filled with concerned fear for her sudden disquiet. She feared loosing him, above all else, she feared the day he would no longer be in her life._

 _"_ _Anarnya." His use of her pet name was her undoing._

 _"_ _~Never leave me…Don't let me go back!~" She begged, lowering her head into the crook of his neck._

 _Glorfindel held her tight and secure, running his wet fingers through her hair as he gently cooed to her, calming her jittery nerves. She wept profusely into his shoulder, whimpering 'Don't let me go back, I never want to wake up!'_

 _"_ _~My Love, look at me.~"_

 _She took some coaxing, but he eventually got her to look him in the eyes. "~You are going nowhere. You are here, with me and your sisters and people who care about you. No one here will willingly send you back.~"_

 _"_ _~Glorfindel I-~"_

 _"_ _~Sh.~" He silenced her with a kiss so gentle her heart trembled. "~I won't let you go back. I promise.~"_

 _"_ _~We were in such unpredictable circumstances…Gunda fought a fucking Nazgûl! She might not have returned! I was petrified for her…then I shouted at her. I could have lost you, I could have lost them!~"_

 _"_ _~Glenys. You didn't. But shouting at Gunda was not the nicest thing to do - and I hope you apologised for that.~" Through her tearful state he could tell she had not, so he made a mental note to remind her to do so. "~But you are all here and safe, and you seem to have learned that is no longer a path you wish to follow.~"_

 _"_ _~But Gunda-~"_

 _"_ _~You can't control her. She's more capable than you give her credit for.~"_

 _Glenys closed her eyes in dismay, berating herself for her hasty actions. "~I think I fucked up.~"_

 _"_ _~I can neither say yay or nay on that one love, you do not always articulate yourself the best.~"_

 _"_ _~How did you get stuck with me?~"_

 _"_ _~Because I chose you, silly. Flaws and all, as you did me.~"_

 _Glenys snorted, though she couldn't deny she felt heart warmed and chuffed at his statement. "~You have no flaws.~"_

 _"_ _~Oh really?~"_

 _Her eyes widened when she realised she had just challenged him to prove her wrong._

 _"_ _~No! Nonono!~" She shrieked, as Glorfidel lifted her high above his head…and cast her further into the river._

x x x

I awoke with a violent start, not remembering having fallen asleep. The sun was still in the sky, and I found myself wondering if I was in Greenwood still, and whether it was morning or afternoon?

My mind buzzed with vivid images of death, and in frustration I grabbed a pillow and hurtled it at my door. It was nowhere near hitting anything, but it somehow made me feel better. I lay on my back, pondering like I often did after one of those nightmares. I wondered why the sight of blood now haunted me. I had not always been like that, but then again, I had never had to spill human blood before. Over the past fortnight I had slowly grown disgusted with myself for it - the violence. I craved normality so much now, having tasted it in the nomadic camp, that I detested myself for spilling blood so easily. It had not suppressed my grim determination to help the free races however, simply forced me to think of another way - a more diplomatic solution perhaps? Orc packs were sizzling out anyway now that the watchers at the boarders of Gondor and Arnor where well established.

The fear of red aside, now there was a new matter plaguing my mind. I had felt guilty over bringing Glenys and Kimbela East, but the more I thought on it, the more I realised Glenys was wrong. I had NEVER asked her, or Kimbela, to join me. To go East or on Orc hunts. They had always had that choice, maybe that was why Kimbela had hesitated when speaking to Glenys, I wasn't sure, but I recalled feeling very hurt upon realising Glenys saw me as a blood thirsty child.

"~Gunda, dinner is ready.~"

Celebrían's voice was the answer to all my questions - well, some of them. Rivendell. Evening. I sat up, and felt my stomach lurch unexpectedly. My hand flew to my mouth in case I involuntarily threw up from the nightmarish images that still swam about my mind.

"~Are you okay in there?~"

I didn't answer. Was I okay? Apart from being dragged through hell every time I shut my eyes.

"~Gunda?~" She asked, cracking the door open and popping her head inside.

"~Yes, I'm on my way…just a little disorientated after my snooze is all.~" I smiled at her, getting to my feet as steadily as possible and reaching for her outstretched hand.

"~Glenys promises tales like none heard before.~" She beamed, linking arms with me. I wanted to fade into the background. Haldir was going to kill us.

"~Yay?~"

"~You don't sound too enthusiastic about it Gunda, are you sure you are alright?~" Celebrían was too observant for my own good. I nodded and thankfully she let it go - for now.

The dining room was filled with welcoming familiar faces, and in the corner near Elrond's end of the room, Lindir played the harp. He was very talented, and he nodded as I passed.

"~It's good to have you back!~" He whispered, making me feel warm inside.

"~Hey! Gunda!~" Another friendly voice piped up from behind me, and I turned to face the golden haired ellon with a wide grin plastered to my face.

"Glorfindel!" I greeted him and he wrapped me up in a tight friendly hug. "~How have you been?~" I asked once he let me go from his bear hug and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"~Much the same I must admit. Though I hear you fought a Nazgûl. Do tell.~" His eyes lit up with an excited gleam I thought only giggling school girls possessed.

"~Um…yes…I did. Glenys told you didn't she?~" I suddenly felt the desire to clobber her for opening her mouth. Then again, I had not asked them to keep it a secret, only the news about Morgoth following my brief explanation to them.

"~Only that you fought with him.~" He admitted, walking me to my seat while Glenys passed us to get to her own. She was dressed for the evening and smiled happily.

"~Well, it wasn't half as glorious as fighting a balrog, I'll tell you that.~" I shrugged.

"~Well you are still alive, so you win there.~" He joked, pulling out my chair for me to sit in before excusing himself and going to sit with Glenys on the other side of Elrond and Celebrían.

I had barely sat down for a second when another familiar voice called for my attention.

Haldir came and sat beside me with a beaming Kimbela on his other side. I flashed her a look as if to say 'Have you told him?'. She nodded, grinning like a love struck moron all over again.

"~I know what you two are doing, you needn't keep it a secret.~" Haldir huffed, taking Kimbela's hand in his and kissing it. Kimbela leaned into her husband and whispered something into his ear. He turned to me and pinned me with a stern gaze. I swallowed. All he was missing was his filleting knife.

"~Kimbela wishes for me to assure you that I am _not_ about to flay you, or your sister.~" He stated matter-of-factly. "~I am well aware it was her choice to go, and if I flay anyone, it will be that man who tried to slit her throat.~" Haldir's tone dipped dangerously at the mention of Kasim, but he still smiled at me with that familiar warm love. I felt the knot in my stomach loosen. Relieved to hear he understood.

Elrond welcomed everyone to dinner, and made special mention of our safe return - to which everyone raised a glass and cheered. The feasting commenced and bless them, Elrond had remembered our favourite dish! Spiced crispy duck, steamed vegetables with warm blueberry soup to follow. We had tremendous fun explaining to Kimbela all about how children grew (after she told our host obviously) Celebrían could hardly contain her excitement and had run to give her a congratulatory hug. We spoke of the Greenwood court, and how different the Silvans of Greenwood were to those residing in Lorien. No one asked for details about the Easterlings, they were content with knowing the trip had been a success, which was a nice change.

"~So, what happens next?~" Erestor asked innocently, not knowing that my sisters planed to go their own ways, and that I secretly knew of it. "~I think we can safely say Kimbela will be taking it easy for the next while.~"

Kimbela, who was fading again, nodded and stifled a yawn. "~Yes. I want to focus on my family now. My whole family, you two numpties included.~" She added, gazing happily in my direction.

"~I like the idea of taking things easy.~" Glenys lilted, smiling at Glorfindel, though she looked a little awkward, thinking I knew nothing still.

"~And you Gunda?~" I looked to Erestor, not realising I had let myself drift off.

"~I am…I'm not sure. The East has given me much to deliberate over, but thankfully that will be the last big drama of the century.~" I said tactfully. The pleased look on Erestor's face, and many others, spoke a lot about their hope for peace. And relative peace they would have…for maybe eighty years or so?

"~That sounds promising.~" Elrond offered, raising his glass to me, yet I spied a wary spark in his eyes. I nodded reassuringly.

"~Indeed. I have much to look forward to over the coming years.~" I smiled at my sisters in turn, and the feast resumed to its cheery atmosphere.

x x x

The next few days were lovely and warm, and I spent much of my time embroidering scenes of flowers and butterflies with Celebrían. We spoke of how her parents fared, Galadriel was looking forward to seeing us, and Celeborn had apparently found a stash of books he thought I might find interesting. We were due to depart for Lorien within the week, and we were all three super excited. I longed for the serene peace that realm offered. I could wander through the Mallyrn trees, and feel wave after wave of calm wash over me. It was a place of healing after all, and Valar knew, I needed to heal. For as days grew brighter and happier, the nights were the polar opposite.

I sat bolt upright, leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. Again and again until my stomach had nothing more to give.

"Fuck…" I groaned, lying on my side in a cold sweat, my breath shaking to the point my lips quivered and I sounded like a whimpering cub. I had imagined the war. The lives lost. The lives of those I cared for. I couldn't put my weapons away for good when that still loomed ahead!

Once my stomach had settled, I grabbed the towel and small basin I used to wash my face in, and cleaned up, not wanting to be a bother to anyone, to wake them up because of my nightmares. It was bad enough I had to deal with them, let alone everyone else too!

I took the soiled towel out to the bathroom and washed everything. I hung the towel up and went to return to bed where I most likely wouldn't sleep again, when I heard bare feet slapping the stone hall floor outside my room, and hushed voices whispering urgently. I grabbed my over robe and dashed outside.

It wasn't much consolation to see I wasn't the only one throwing up. Haldir and Glenys stood outside Kimbela's room, both looking anxious as an elleth quickly slipped out carrying, funnily enough, towels in a basin.

"~Whats happening?~" I asked, resting my hand on a nervous Haldir's arm. His head jerked to look at me, I gave him an apologetic look for startling him but nodded towards his half closed door. Inside, I heard the sound of retching, and Elrond's soft voice soothing her.

"~She is very sick. We do not know for sure what it is, if she caught it in the East or-~"

"~But she was ill before we got to the camp!~" I exclaimed, looking to Glenys who worried at her lip.

"~She is worse now.~"

My gut recoiled hearing that along with the loud retching from inside Kimbela and Haldir's room. I swore.

"~Is there anything we can do?~"

They both shook their heads.

"~Elrond is with her. He will let us know.~"

It was a long wait, and none of us slept for the rest of the night. Elrond worked tirelessly throughout, and it was near half three in the morning when he finally called myself, Glenys and Haldir to his office, where he explained she was lacking some strange combination of vitamins and minerals, it was not life threatening, but she would have a miserable year ahead. Well that was just the news any friend or family member wanted to hear, however, there was a remedy. All three of us leaned forward in our chairs to hear what the yet-to-be-lord of Imladris had to say.

"~There is a herb I am aware of that can subside her symptoms, currently being grown for medicinal use in Mithlond.~" He named some strange plant I didn't care to try and repeat, and Glenys nodded.

"~I know which plant you're on about, used for chronic nausea. We have lots of the herb, growing and dried, ready to be made into tea.~"

It was becoming quickly apparent someone was going to have to go to Mithlond, on the double, and there was no hesitation in me when I volunteered without so much as a second thought.

"~I'll go. I have business in Mithlond anyway.~" My fingertips touching the shell still strung around my neck.

Glenys' head whipped around to look at me in semi disbelief. I ignored her, confirming I had to go and get my sketch book with wedding dress designs in it - which was also true. Something I had kept from Kimbela's wedding when we struggled and despaired over what she wanted to wear. Haldir's hand came to rest on mine, and he uttered a quiet 'Thank you' to me, gratitude colouring his voice.

I wasted no time getting changed and packing the essentials I would need - which somehow included my photo, Gil-Galad's letter and the precious stone in its carven box. I didn't know why I packed it, I just did.

"Gee, don't go yet. Wait till the sun is up." Glenys' worried voice spoke as I strapped Aegluin around my waist. I had decided to bite the bullet and bring her with me - just incase. I hoped I wouldn't need to use her. I looked at my sister with growing annoyance.

"So what? So you can decide whether come with me?" I remarked in a patronizing tone.

"Yes…no…I-what if you run into orcs!" She 'reasoned' because her point was rather invalid.

"Oh give it up Glenys!" I snapped, my patience running low. Kimbela needed that herb, yet here Glenys stood, trying to delay my departure. She stood in my way as I tried to leave my room, and I growled at her;

"Let's not have a repeat of Lorien. Shall we?"

Her eyes widened at my warning and threat. My blood began to simmer at her behaviour. Preaching one thing but practicing another.

"Gunda I just want you to stop and think." She wasn't moving out of my way, and I would have shoved her if I hadn't remembered the last time we got up in each others faces.

"You said you don't want to babysit me anymore, so don't." I snapped again, and she looked at me in bewilderment.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid I overheard you in Greenwood. You want to settle down, so does Kimbela. Great. Do so. But don't EVER make me out as the bad guy who dragged you through the bowels of hell Glenys. I NEVER forced you to join the orc hunts or going east and I never expected you to 'babysit' me, that choice was always yours. And always will be. You had NO RIGHT TO MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY OVER THIS!"

Glenys looked stunned. I shook, tears spilling down my cheeks, my bag dropping off my shoulder and landing with a soft _thud_.I looked at her, unsure what to make of her sad, perplexed expression. Her dark eyes hid something, her reason for being like she was, and it infuriated me that I couldn't decipher it.

"If you really hated killing orcs that much then you could have quit at any time - ANY TIME - and I would have respected that. You, while walking around in a public garden, made me sound like some childish imbecile who requires a chaperone!"

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked bitterly, her bottom lip beginning to quiver too.

"You fucking should be!" I wailed, bursting into tears.

Glenys came and held me close while I cried on her shoulder.

"No matter what your reason is Glenys, I will always respect it. It doesn't matter if it's because you simply can't be arsed, but don't blame me for it!"

I felt her take a deep breath, then with as steady a tone she could muster, she said;

"I can't loose him Gee. I can't loose you, any of you. I can't risk screwing up and dying and being sent back to the cold existence I know awaits me back on earth. I have a good life here, we all do, and I don't want to throw it away. Yes I want to settle down, but I don't want to risk one mistake, one miscalculation that will take all of this away from me. You were never a burden, or a child that needed looking after, and I'm sorry I made you out to be one- I just…I don't want to loose any of this."

Her upfront truth was like a saving light, but I felt a painful pang all the same. I squeezed her, letting her know I understood - for I did. The important men in her life had left, one way or another. Glorfindel was everything good in the world to her.

"I understand that Glenys. I promise I'll be careful." I said, standing back to look at her properly. Worry still fluttered around her, but she nodded. "We'll talk about this properly when I bring the herbs to Lorien, but right now our priority is Kimbela."

Glenys flashed a weak smile. "You're too good to me Gee, for understanding." She said as we walked to the courtyard where Glorfindel and Elrond had saddled Mithril for me.

"Understand this Glenys. The future is not straight forward. Hard times are ahead, and I want to help in any way I can. I know I can help them. Orc hunting is over - I agree with you there - but if those manky gits come after me or anyone I care for, you can bet your bottom dollar they will regret that decision." I declared, pulling my still worried sister into a final hug.

Glorfindel looked between us and offered us a comforting smile before helping me up, whispering a quiet 'thank you' as I settled in the saddle. Elrond then approached me with concern in his eyes which made me worry slightly. For he, like his grandmother Idril Celebrindal, was far-sighted. So I heeded his warning not to stop - for anything - beyond the Brandywine river.

I waved goodbye to a poorly Kimbela, supported by Celebrían, who were standing on a balcony above me, as Kimbela had insisted on seeing me off, as I clattered out the courtyard, over the bridge and out of the friendly home of Elrond Half-elven.

I rode hard and fast, past the Trollshaws, over the Last Bridge by the end of the first day, stopping to water and rest Mithril often. I reckoned I would make it to Mithlond in just under a week if I kept this pace. I met a few familiar faces as I passed through the land, the remaining (and thriving) of The Faithful, who offered me shelter when night fell. They spoke of how the boarders were strong and holding, which made me glad, but alas I couldn't stay nor stop by Amon Sûl to visit Elendil.

The journey went well, until Mithril got a stone lodged in her hoof just as we approached the White Downs. I remembered Elrond's warning, but Mithril would go lame if I didn't remove the stone from her hoof. If she went lame I was definitely in trouble, but I was far beyond the river by now, so I hoped I would be okay. So pulling into the side of the road, all too aware of the fog that was descending from the hill tops, I dismounted and went about dislodging the sharp stone from the hoof wall. She whinnied in discomfort, her distressed bray echoing through the Downs. I rubbed her neck, soothing her as best I could, but it was not enough. The rock had been long and sharp, penetrating deep into her hoof, and any hope of avoiding her going lame was dashed.

She limped slowly beside me as I led her through the foggy hills. Even with my enhanced vision I could barely see ten meters ahead of me. The eerie silence all around us made me overly nervous. I flinched at the slightest sound, looking all around me for any sign of danger. My back didn't indicate anything evil near, which while it was some comfort, was not entirely appeasing. The air around me seemed to be alive, like I could feel the molecules buzzing around me. The denser the fog grew, the more aware I became of the feeling of water in the air.

"~We'll get there soon Mithril.~" I whispered, offering her the last apple from my backpack. I began to hum to myself, to ease my nerves, when the strangest thing happened. The air around me vibrated, and the fog began to thin. I hummed again, a lower note, and the fog returned, thicker than before. I stopped, pressing into Mithril. I tried again, but a higher note this time, and the fog lifted swiftly from the ground. Vanishing entirely. I didn't know what to make of that, and slowly freaked out, but I moved on quickly, relieved that at least now I could see where I was going.

My heart beat picked up when I saw the hills fall away to reveal a small wooded area on the left, and the plains of Lindon, the home stretch!

"~We're almost there Mithril!~" I chimed.

Only Mithril didn't share my jubilation. Out of nowhere a volley of arrows flew through the air. With a yelp I lunged forwards, pulling Mithril with me. Mithril let out a startled whinny that stopped midway though, and I heard her fall to the ground. It took me a moment to register she was dead. I turned and pulled on the reins, crying at her to get up, realising as I did that an arrow protruded from her eye. The sudden shock of loosing my long standing companion rendered a shrill cry from me, and I was shocked back into reality when something sharp grazed my hip. I was still in range of whoever was attacking me. With a heavy heart, I let go of Mithril's reins for the last time and fled for the cover of the little wood, as triumphant whoops sounded behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I noticed a band of men - bandits - come running from their hiding places among the rock formations that scattered the hillsides.

Though I was enraged, my fear was greater, and I didn't stop running until I was deep within the trees. Scurrying up one of the trees, I hid in the canopy, watching the bandits as they swarmed the woodland floor, searching for me. Hopefully they would not look up. With no bow, and no quick escape, I was pretty much a sitting duck. I could fight my way to freedom, but as I rested my hand on Aegluin's hilt, I felt the sting of repugnance at spilling blood unnecessarily. They were vagabonds, yes, but not servants of evil. I couldn't bring myself to kill them. As long as they thought I had kept running through the woods, I would be safe. I just had to wait it out, and once they were gone, I would run to Mithlond. Wishful thinking I know, but it was the best plan I had. Sit, and wait, and pray they didn't stick around.

x x x

Mithlond.

 _"_ _~My Lord, you have received a letter.~" Ondo said, extending the parchment to his King._

 _"_ _~Thank you Lord Ondo.~" Gil-Galad said, not looking up from the report he was currently engrossed in. "~I shall read it presently.~"_

 _Gil-Galad was in an uplifted mood, and had been for a few weeks now. Following the successful meeting where the council finally saw sense and agreed to recognise the girls by their maturity rather than earthly years. It was a weight off his mind that his friend could marry Glenys without fear of reproach for finding love. From the corner of his eye he saw Ondo still standing there._

 _"_ _~Have the kitchens approved the menu for King Elendil's arrival?~"_

 _"_ _~They have, and are preparing it as we speak, however my Lord, this letter is from Elrond, and appears to be urgent.~"_

 _At this, the High-King glanced up at the rolled up letter bound with a red ribbon. His eyes widened for a moment as he took it from his councillor and opened it._

 _Gil-Galad read, then re-read the letter from Elrond, his brain going blank yet somehow functioning on overdrive at the same time._

 _"_ _~Today is the 21st, is it not?~"_

 _"_ _~It is my Lord.~"_

 _He looked at the date the letter had been sent, and the date on which Gunda had apparently left Rivendell on horseback._

 _"_ _~Lord Ondo, call the guard and have them ready to leave within half an hour.~"_

 _The Lord was taken aback by the kings sudden need for action. What could be so dire news as to leave on the double?_

 _"_ _~Is your herald in danger My Lord?~"_

 _"_ _~No, but Lady Gunda is.~" The High-King said, leaving the room, practically shedding his long formal robes, preparing to get changed into his armour. Ondo frowned at the door for a brief moment, then glanced at the letter his King had left on the table. Against his better judgment, he peaked at the piece of paper._

 _"_ _My Lord King,_

 _I write to you on a matter of great urgency. A vision came to me of the Lady Gunda. She left here on Thursday, 14th riding Mithril. She travels alone and though she missed the original threat I foresaw, it has been replaced by another. If she has not reached you by the 20th, I fear she will have fallen into great danger. "_

 _There was more, but Ondo had read enough to know if the soldiers weren't ready in fifteen minutes, he would have a very pissed off and worried King on his hands, and he would rather avoid that at all costs._

 _In a record twenty one minutes, the High-King and a troop of his best guards were mounted and riding out of Mithlond, heading for White Downs, and the small wood Elrond had described. Gil-Galad's heart pounded in his chest all the while. He prayed he would not be too late._

 _They reached the final crest that led to the woods, and as they came over it, Gil-Galad's heart stopped dead. A tree was quickly going up in flames, only recently set alight, and with his keen eyesight, he spied movement in the canopy._

 _Urging the company on at full speed, he watched with horror as the familiar figure of Gunda leapt from the trees height, landing on the ground and rolling as many, many figures of men emerged from the woods depths, pursuing her with maniacal cackles of laughter as she tried to flee._

 _"_ _Gunda!" The High-King's voice was a roar of alarm, and a war cry. Angry and unyielding, unforgiving at the group of mercenaries who gathered around her. She drew her sword and swung it aimlessly around her, attempting to intimidate them._

 _He was not close enough._

 _The first man went for her, and she struck, injuring him, but nothing substantial. The same figure drew his own sword and in three powerful blows, had disarmed her and taken her feet out from under her._

 _Raising his lance, Gil-Galad threw Aeglos. His aim true and range far, it struck the mans leg, effectively pinning him to the spot so he could cause no further damage to her. Shouts of alarm and battle cries ensued as the armed bandits clashed with the elven host. Drawing his own sword, Gil-Galad engaged in the fight. His eye constantly trained on Gunda._

 _Upon seeing the king charging toward her, Gunda shed her previous timidness with her blade, and as though suddenly fuelled by some great energy, she drew Aeglos from the mans leg, and began wielding it simultaneously with her sword. Fighting with the ferocity she was well renowned for._

 _Gil-Galad made it his goal to reach her, despite feeling pride well in his chest seeing her mastery of a skill he had taught her. He stabbed and slashed his way through the onslaught of bodies. A company of eight mounted elves was a force to be reckoned with, but the men numbered close to fifty, all of whom wielded a weapon of sort._

 _Gunda made a mad dash for a couple of archers she saw taking aim for her King, and with a cry worthy of terrifying recognition, she slew them without a second thought with spear and sword, teeth gritted together in grim determination that none would harm her King. None._

 _The elven host was suddenly joined by another as Elendil, who had been making his way to Mithlond, had spied the struggle, and wasted no time in offering his aid. With the men outnumbered, those who remained were rounded up and quickly identified as mercenaries that had recently terrorised Gondor and had a heavy price on their heads._

 _Gil-Galad leaped from his saddle and rushed to a now collapsed Gunda, weapons lying on the ground either side of her, her chest heaved as she looked, dazed, at her hands in disbelief. Gil-Galad knelt before her, taking her shoulders in his hands, jolting her from where ever her mind had wondered to and she gazed at him with a mix of horror and relief in her golden brown eyes._

 _"_ _Ereinion!" She gasped, falling forwards into his arms as the unusual frenzy that emanated from her chest sizzled out. "~I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill them…only disarm! I don't know what came over me please forgive me.~"_

 _"_ _~Gunda Gunda Gunda, what are you on about?~" He asked, looking down at her while still holding her now trembling body to him._

 _"_ _~I swear I didn't mean to kill them.~" Her breath shook as much as she did. Gil-Galad could not understand her need to apologise for defending herself!_

 _"_ _~I saw them aim for you…they were going to kill you. I couldn't let them…~" She gripped a hold of his shoulder, unable to finish her sentence. Gil-Galad slowly grasped the meaning behind her strange ramblings. She had feared for him, she had stood and fought for him. He felt her trembling subside slightly, replaced by heaviness as she began slipping from consciousness._

 _"_ _~We need to get you to Mitelu.~" He decided, calling Thalion over to gather the weapons and backpack she had discarded a few meters away, then picking her up with little to no effort, he carried her to his horse._

 _"_ _~Are you okay?~" Her tired voice was like a hollow wind in a cave, her half lidded eyes holding something the King could not discern at that moment. He worried for her loss in weight which he felt now that he held her, for the dark circles under her eyes - eyes haunted with experiences gained during her time away. What had happened to her? His heart clenched at the notion that anything untoward had befallen her. He was almost inclined to never let her out of his sight again, but reined in his fear and curiosity. He had let her make her own choices thus far, he was not about to take that freedom from her, no matter how fervently he cared for her._

 _"_ _~I am fine Gunda.~" He reassured her softly, lifting her up onto the saddle and climbing on behind her._

 _"_ _~I couldn't let them…I couldn't let them…~" Her voice faded from a whisper into nothing as she fainted. Gil-Galad held her to him as he turned, giving a thankful nod towards Elendil, who looked at the unconscious girl with concern._

 _"_ _~Will the little lady be alright?~" He inquired, eyeing her assailants with displeasure. Gil-Galad shook his head._

 _"_ _~I cannot say.~" And with that, he excused himself and rode home with haste._

 _x x x_

 _Gunda awoke to find herself in her old room. The familiar walls and airy atmosphere were most welcoming as she slowly emerged from what she could only describe as the land of the dead. A tired and dreamless sleep, which she considered a good thing. She lay on her back, casting her eyes to the banners that hung on the walls, the book shelves that harboured more shells than books and on the chair by the open window, was her fiddle. She couldn't help but smile to be back home. Safe, and it didn't surprise her to notice that she was washed and in clean clothes. Her shoulder ached, and upon inspection she found it bandaged. A wound from an arrow fired at her as she had tried to escape through the tree tops._

 _She recalled, vaguely, the attack by the White Downs and shivered. One moment late. Had she been but one moment late, and it could have spelled doom for the Ñoldor, for Middle-Earth, had Gil-Galad been brought down by an arrow. She was not so much terrified for the sight of blood in that moment, unless it had been his. Groaning in exasperation at the whirl of confusing feelings, she dragged her hands down her face. Couldn't her stupid brain just decide whether or not she was afraid or not? Protect the free races, but the moment_ ** _he_** _came into the picture, it was defend him at all costs._

 _'_ _Stupid stupid STUPID!' She scolded herself, not noticing the door open with a soft click._

 _"_ _~Gunda, you're awake!~"_

 _Gunda turned her head and her smile could have lit the room. "Berilwen!" She sang, sitting up to receive the hug her mother of sorts offered her. Berilwen clutched her 'baby girl' close - though she would admit to no one she saw the girls as her own daughters. She brushed her fingers through Gunda's hair, kissing her head while barely holding back tears of fearful joy._

 _"_ _~Oh my girl. We have been so worried about you!~"_

 _"_ _~I know, I'm sorry.~"_

 _"_ _~Promise me Gunda, promise me you won't leave me like that again, or Gil-Galad, he was so worried for you.~" Berilwen said, leaning back to behold the apologetic looking girl with a loving, motherly smile. She ran her hand down Gunda's thin face. "~When did you last eat?~"_

 _"_ _~Properly, was in Rivendell. I didn't stop on the journey…then I was in those trees for…two days at least.~"_

 _Berilwen nodded. "~Right. Well the King wished to be notified the moment you woke up, but I think you should eat before you do anything.~"_

 _"_ _~Where is the king?~" Gunda failed to hide her evident need to know in her tone._

 _"_ _~With King Elendil. They have been discussing boring subjects like trade for the better part of the evening.~" She said, her tone hinting that it was indeed a boring meeting._

 _"_ _~Oh. Riveting.~" Gunda echoed her tone but smiled. Pleased that he was well._

 _An ardent scratching came at the door, causing Gunda to jump in her skin slightly as the door was pushed open by an eager Haun. With a loud bark he bounded past Berilwen, who's alarmed orders of 'Gently!' were duly ignored in favour of leaping upon the bed and crashing into Gunda's open arms._

 _"_ _~Not on the bed!~" Berilwen scolded the hound, but even Gunda ignored her in favour for greeting Haun._

 _"_ _~Buddy! Come here you! Who's a good boy?~" She cooed, scratching the grey wolf-hound lovingly and accepting his wet dog kisses with laughter. Berilwen gave up, happy to see Gunda so spritely and so soon after having woken up._

 _x x x_

 _"_ _~I thought you might be hiding here.~"_

 _Gunda, who had been sitting on the marble bench under the fading cherry blossoms, jumped to her feet, curtsying to her Lord as he wandered onto the viewing stand where pale pink petals fluttered in the breeze around them, around her - a vision of summer itself. His eyes drifting over her, hair a coppery fire ignited by the setting sun, lips set in a shy smile and eyes bright. Her midnight blue dress hanging ever so loosely around her frame where once it had hugged her curves._

 _"_ _~It's the best place to clear ones mind. I find I have a lot to contemplate.~" Gunda admitted as they sat down together, turning her gaze out towards the sea._

 _"_ _~About what My Lady?~" Gil-Galad's concern and curiosity getting the better of him, he did not wish to overwhelm her, but she answered him with a sigh._

 _"_ _~Who I was, when I first came here…and what I've become.~" Her tone was drenched with a darkness that greatly unsettled the king. "~The East taught me a lot about myself.~"_

 _"~And what might that be Gee?~"_

 _"~That I want peace.~" She admitted, looking him dead in the eyes to prove, perhaps to her self as well, that that was her desire, her goal. She bit her lip nervously, knowing she had no one else to blame for the confusing state she now found herself in. And the more she thought on it now, the more she realised just how much he had tried to guide her back to the path of sanity. Those walks in the garden, or on the beach when he should have been reading boring documents on trade. She was sure he much preferred the walks, but the fact remained that he had sacrificed hours of sleep catching up on the blasted paperwork. The evenings he spent listening to her ramble on about trivial things, or to new music she had composed and when he simply sat and listened to her spew forth her worries. She had done the same for him, but she felt guilty for not understanding his hints towards a more peaceful way of life._

 _"~ I don't want to live to kill, I don't want to go down this path I have somehow strayed onto, where action is my first reaction. I still want to help, that will never change. But I need to find myself again, and then I might know how I can achieve the that peace I want." Her voice was almost distant, revealing how afraid she was, of her personal task ahead, of coming to terms with her reckless actions. It brought hope to her heart when Gil-Galad took her clasped hands in his, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles._

 _"~And you shall find that peace Gunda.~" He whispered encouragingly, eyes bright with positivity. She chuckled to herself, at her incredible luck to still have her best friend by her side._

 _"~ I am truly sorry for ignoring your advice, for not listening to you when you were only looking out for me. And thank you for letting me find out for myself. It is a hard lesson learned well. I do not expect your immediate forgiveness, no matter how ardently I may wish for it. I only hope one day you will understand my human need to learn the hard way.~" She sucked in her bottom lip, feeling an unknown weight had lifted from her chest._

 _Gil-Galad's head tilted as he regarded her with acute fondness. She needn't wait for his forgiveness. He understood that while he knew the woman he loved was still there, buried under mounds of confusion, she needed time to re-discover that bright girl who cared deeply but conducted herself with wisdom._

 _"_ _~I also want to say…I understand why you made that bargain, and I forgive you. Not that you have anything to be sorry for to begin with. Back then you didn't expect me to...well...grow to care for you as much as I do."_

 _Gil-Galads heart skipped a beat. Had she just admitted to still harbouring those feelings for him?_

 _"_ _~As for ten years ago, I respect your reasons or choice. Please do not feel guilty on my account-~"_

 _"_ _~There is no guilt on your part, Gunda.~" He interrupted before she continued talking for forever. "~There were ethical issues raised by the council then.~"_

 _Gunda frowned. "~Ethical issues?~"_

 _Gil-Galad nodded in a 'tell me about it' manner. "~They could not agree on how best to consider your age. And a decade ago they considered you all children.~"_

 _Her eyebrows almost flew off her face with utter shock. "~So?~"_

 _"_ _~It didn't matter that I returned your feelings, I would not have been able to act upon them. It would have c-~"_

 _"_ _~Caused a scandal.~" She finished, nodding her head in slow realisation. She felt her heart murmur when she realised he had returned her feelings, to some extent anyway._

 _"_ _~Sadly yes. And I made the situation no better by not explaining that to you properly.~"_

 _"_ _~No…you didn't, did you.~" Suddenly, she could no longer keep a straight face, her outright laughter intriguing and baffling the king._

 _"_ _~My apologies, but since when were children allowed to do half the crazy stuff we did!?~"_

 _Gil-Galad joined her in her hearty laughter, agreeing that there had been an inordinate lack of common sense._

 _"_ _~Sense is not as common as the name would imply!~" He chuckled, making Gunda's sides split._

 _Feeling uplifted by having gotten everything out in the open, the two went for a stroll arm in arm through the rose garden as the sun set beyond the seas horizon. They discussed a plan to get the herb Gunda had come for to Lorien as soon as possible, for Gil-Galad was not keen on Gunda traveling so soon after her ordeal earlier that day, and to his relief, she agreed. She would not, however, spill the beans on why she needed them, and he pestered her relentlessly before admitting to already knowing._

 _"_ _~Elrond explained it all in his letter.~"_

 _"_ _~Oh you meanie!~" She gasped, smacking his arm lightly. "~You had me fooled and everything!~"_

 _"_ _~What can I say?~" He shrugged, tone hinting on the flirtatious side. She caught his gaze, and felt a warmth blossom in her chest when she saw the mirth in his eyes. She was beyond glad to know she had not lost him as a friend, though she would not admit to herself that she felt something deep within kindle at the knowledge that he had, and possibly still did, feel something for her. Something more than friendship._

 _"_ _~Oh yes, that reminds me, I must congratulate you.~" Gil-Galad declared as they stood on the terrace leading to the living room, the night sky dark but speckled with jewel like stars._

 _"_ _~On what?~" Gunda asked, puzzled when he flashed her a proud grin._

 _"_ _~On winning our little challenge.~"_

 _"_ _~Oh…which one, remind me.~" She teased, sticking her tongue out at him cheekily. Gil-Galad let out a hearty chuckle, resting his hand overs hers where it still lay in the crook of his arm. They had been close all evening, and he wished to stay up long into the night and talk to her, just be in her presence, but he sensed she was fast fading again as she stifled a yawn._

 _"_ _~We said twenty seven years for you to master the spear and one other weapon. You achieved that feat in twenty three - If my reckoning is correct.~"_

 _Her soft chortle was like music, tinkling though he air. Then she turned to face him and spoke in earnest._

 _"_ _~I owe that victory to my teacher.~" She said, lifting his hand to her lips and pressing a reverential kiss on his signet ring. "~You never gave up on me.~"_

 _He clasped her hands in both of his, returning a kiss of his own to her knuckles, promising;_

 _"_ _~And I never shall.~"_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

Quenya - English

Anarnya - My Sun, meant as an endearing term.

Sindarin - English

Aderthad - reunion, reuniting

Mellon nín - My friend


	22. Chapter 22- Direction

**Chapter 22 - Direction.**

I battled against the throng of Mordor's armies, desperate to reach them but too late to save them, unaware that the dream was only in my head. I screamed, begged, pleaded. I awoke to my own screams and arms gripping my shoulders, holding my thrashing body down.

"Gunda echuio!"

My mind finally registered the room around me and the figure leaning over me. I was pulled up to a sitting position and into someone's chest. The earthy scent of sandalwood hit me and I began to calm down. A soothing voice whispered to me and didn't stop until my shuddering cries had faded into whimpering sobs of fear and embarrassment. I clutched at Gil-Galad's shoulder, reassuring myself he was alive.

"Ú'fir…Mellyn nín ú'fir…" I sobbed, not paying attention to what words spilled forth from the tangled mess that was my brain.

"~Gunda look at me, who's dying?~"

I was surprised I heard him over the clamouring in my brain. I gripped his shirt in my fist so hard I felt my fingers crack.

"~Everyone! Everyone I care for…dead! I tried.~"

"Sh." He soothed, rocking me gently from side to side. "~No one is dead Gunda. It's just in your head.~"

"~But I know it will happen…if this comes to fruition I-~"

"~Gee, shut up.~" He spoke quickly.

I nodded, obeying his commanding tone, wondering what I had said to bring the King in him to show forth. And then something dawned on me. What was he doing in my room in the first place? I glanced down the bed and saw it was in disarray. A pillow half hung off the end and my sheets were tangled around my legs. The images faded from memory quickly, leaving only the residual knowledge that it had been horrific. That I had failed in my goal to protect, my goal of peace.

"~Don't say something you will regret speaking. You're in your room. You're in Mithlond, and no one is coming after you.~"

I suddenly broke down again. "~I can't!~" I stopped myself before I finished that sentence. 'I can't loose you.' What would he think then? That I feared loosing him, yes, but also that there was a chance that he would in fact die - and that I had known all this time!

"~It was red…so red.~"

"~What was red?~" He asked, probably having guessed already.

"~Blood.~" I choked out, finally, openly admitting it. "~Evil does not just take orc form…some of them willingly follow Morgoth.~"

"~You've had a shock to the system. This fear is normal but it shall pass. I promise.~"

I nodded against his chest, relieved that at least I wasn't going insane. He didn't let me go. Brushing through my hair with his fingers in slow, soothing motions until I had calmed down completely, until I no longer shook in his arms. I could have stayed in their welcoming warmth until Dagor Dagorath, the war to end all wars. The end.

"~I didn't mean to wake you.~" I apologised into Gil-Galad's shirt, feeling him give a little chuckle.

"~I'm surprised Elendil hasn't woken!~"

"~I'm glad he hasn't. Then again, do you suppose he heard me over the sound of his own snores? That man sounds like he's sawing logs!~"

Gil-Galad regarded me with a questioning look. "~How do you know that?~"

"~Kimbela and I passed by the guest room he was staying in one morning. The door rattled.~" I said, chewing my lip to stop myself laughing at the amusing memory. He certainly didn't hold back his laughter.

"~Payback for him hitting his head on the door frame I suspect.~"

I chuckled in agreement.

I don't remember falling back to sleep, only that Gil-Galad was with me until I did.

I awoke feeling somewhat refreshed. And by refreshed I mean I didn't feel like I'd just pulled myself out of the dead marshes. So I was only half-zombified. Breakfast had been set on the terrace, according to Berilwen who came in early saying there was someone who wished to see me. So I was to have a formal breakfast it seemed.

"~How are the King's this morning?~" I asked, looking at Berilwen's reflection in the mirror. The look I got back told me all I needed to know, and in unison we said,

"~Meetings.~"

The morning was bright and refreshingly crisp as I stepped out onto the living room terrace where the wrought iron table and chairs stood, laden with fresh fruits, tea and sitting in one of the three chairs, was Lady Doris!

"Mae g'ovannen hiril vuin!" I greeted her with a jubilant smile, pleasantly surprised by her company.

"Ai na vedui henig!" Her posh, articulate voice chimed back as we greeted each other with a hand over our hearts. Lady Doris did not hug, but such was to be expected from an aged elleth like herself.

"~I trust you slept well.~" She inquired as we sat around the table to begin breakfast.

"~Relatively My Lady.~"

"~Why only relatively?~" She demanded gently, her keen eyes seeing right through my attempt to pretend all was well. There was no point in covering up the truth.

"~I am suffering from nightmares of late.~" I didn't fear reproach here, not with the two most trustworthy women I knew. Although Galadriel trumped everyone in my view.

"~Really? Of what?~" Berilwen asked, her tone coloured with concern and her hand coming to rest on my shoulder reassuringly.

"~The subject matter is too gruesome to bear thinking of on such a morning.~" I explained my nightmarish dreams without explaining. Lady Doris' mouth and nose wrinkled in grim understanding.

"~Your trip East was cruel to you. But it can't have been all bad, those forest elves know how to throw a good party. I went to one years ago. Never going back. Too boisterous for my taste, but you young ones looking for fun might think otherwise.~"

My smile couldn't be contained on my face as I launched into speaking of the welcoming feast Oropher had thrown for us. The dancing and lively music - though I still had to experience a party under the trees and starlight, my experience was similar to that of Doris'.

"~They do love their wine. That's their problem. The more wine they consume the more vivacious the dancing becomes.~"

I chuckled, nodding my head in agreement as I popped a fat strawberry in my mouth.

"~You seem slightly subdued child - is everything alright?~" Lady Doris' keen eyes picked out the slightest change in my countenance, which I hadn't realised had become somber again. She and Berilwen watched me with their own varying degrees of concern, leaning forward or tilting their heads as I sucked in a breath.

"~I find myself at a hiatus in life Lady Doris.~" I tapped my finger on the iron armrest thoughtfully. "~I no longer know exactly why I am here. I was sure I had been brought here by the powers that be, to what end I am still unsure but I learned of some distressing news in Rhûn…I cannot say whether it be true or not, but the notion shook me to the bone. And I find myself feeling lost and without a clear purpose.~"

Berilwen's eyes betrayed her sorrow for me and her hand came to rest on mine, squeezing it reassuringly.

"~Does the King know of your grievance?~" Doris asked. Her posh tone making her sound harsher than I knew she meant. I shook my head.

"~We have only spoken briefly. We had more important matters that needed our immediate attention~" I explained with a strained expression, finding my chest seizing at the thought that Morgoth had anything to do with me.

"~What makes you feel lost Gunda?~" Berilwen asked, still looking at me with sadness brewing in her eyes. If it hadn't been evident that she hated to see us suffer before, it was evident now.

"~While in the East…one of Sauron's servants tried to convince me I was brought here for…to serve evil.~"

"~No…~" She silently gasped. "~No Gunda that is not true!~"

"~Of course it's not! You wouldn't be so shaken up about it if you were.~" Doris stated matter-of-factly, leaning across to refill my tea cup and handing it to me. "~Evil is evil. And you are not evil by the slightest stretch of the imagination child, lest you doubt our judgment in character.~" She quirked an eyebrow at me, lightening my mood greatly. Her silvery grey eyes sparked as she sipped at her juice again and offered Berilwen another cracker with jam.

"~I will not pry further into what was said, for it clearly upsets you, but hear me when I say that, no matter who, how or what brought you here, your path is only dictated by your choices and by your goals. So you are not aimless nor purposeless.~" Her firm council was well grounded if I thought of it that way. I had a goal…so I was not lost per se, just searching for the route to that goal. I nodded slowly, setting down my tea cup.

"~My sisters and I are mid discussion about our futures. They wish to settle down.~"

"~And you?~"

"~The same to an extent. I will not relinquish my weapons fully as I still want to help. I want to save lives and make this world safer…I'm just not sure how to go about it.~"

Doris and Berilwen shared a split second glance, a pleased gleam dancing in Doris' eyes. It rather seemed to me that everyone was happy at the news that I was giving up on actively hunting orcs. I felt a bit morose over that, it was obviously not just Gil-Galad whom I had ignored…

"~Violence is not a long term solution no, but you have other strengths child. You have an aptitude for language and history. And you are a fast learner which is a desirable trait in councillors. Ever considered politics?~"

I had no answer to that. I had in fact dilly dallied on such a decision, dreading the constant bickering and arguing over this issue or that problem and anything in between.

"~Take your time to mull it over. You are young yet and have all the time in the world.~"

'No I don't' I thought to myself, but I thanked Doris for her advice and finished my tea. We spoke for a while more, where I was told of the utter faff I had caused with my 'late arrival', which I couldn't have helped, I'd been stuck in a tree top for Eru's sake!

"~Lady Gunda.~"

We all three turned to Lord Ondo who stood in the doorframe.

"~Good morning Lord Ondo.~" I greeted and he bowed his head to us.

"~The King wishes to see you in his study, when you are finished.~"

Behind me Berilwen gasped. "~I hadn't realised the time! I promised I would help sew the new uniforms for the guards!~"

"~May I join you afterwards?~" I asked.

"~Of course, but don't feel you have to.~" She smiled.

I bid Lady Doris goodbye, promising to drop by her at some point before I left for Lorien, and made my way to Gil-Galad's study, mulling over my options in life. Perhaps becoming a councillor would prove fulfilling? I could only try!

You could hear the laughter emanating from the King's study from down the hall! The deep rumble was definitely Elendil and I wondered what they found so amusing as I knocked on the door.

"~Good morning My Lords.~" I smiled as I shut the door quietly behind me. Gil-Galad looked summery in his pale blue and white formal robes, hair down and looking like he hadn't missed a wink of sleep last night (which was grossly unfair, as I woke up looking like a panda!) and standing leaning against the mantle piece was the High-King of Gondor and Arnor, Elendil The Tall. There was a reason Elendil was called 'The Tall'. He stood close to eight feet! He towered over everyone else, making me feel like a short arse next to him, and Gil-Galad made me feel like a tiny tot as it was! (Only by a foot, but even he stood at six and a half feet.)

"~Ah, there she is, our little lady!~" Elendil's deep voice crashed against me like a sonic boom, making my heart quake. His face, like his soul, was young considering his age, he could pass for a man in his late thirties, with bright lively blue eyes a short beard with a few silver hairs as the only indication that he was in fact around 221, and a smile never off his lips. He stood to his full height and my heart jumped as it always did because I was constantly afraid he would concuss himself by hitting his head on a door frame or even the ceiling in some cases!

He walked up to me, covering the distance in four gigantic strides and the next thing I knew was my face was smooshed into the silver brocade tunic and mighty arms clamped around me, lifting me clean off the ground. I chortled with laughter as he swung me around. He was a jolly character, loved everyone and I had yet to see him loose his temper. That would be a day to fear, I just knew it.

Once set down on my feet again, I was reminded just how small I was…I barely reached his chest!

"~It is good to see you looking so chipper little lady.~"

"~Why thank you.~" I beamed, because it was impossible to be morose around him. "~I feel it, and I must thank both you and My King Gil-Galad for coming to my rescue.~" I said sincerely, looking each king in the eyes with reverent thanks. Gil-Galad's lips curled up in a half smile, and I couldn't help but notice the slight kittenish look flash in his eyes, making me return one of my own, only for my cheeks to burn when I remembered we were not alone.

"~Your safe return is all that matters little lady.~" He beamed back at me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"~Care for some elderflower wine?~" Gil-Galad offered, and Elendil did his best to stifle a guffaw. I gave them both an over-the-top befuddled look, unable to keep myself from smiling at whatever they both seemed to find so funny!

"~I've only just finished having breakfast.~" I admitted sheepishly while nearly laughing at Elendil's failed attempt to NOT guffaw and shake Mitelu to its foundations.

"~It is almost mid-day.~" Gil-Galad raised a curious brow, one I returned.

"~It was a long breakfast, and would you please tell me what is so hilariously funny? Come on, out with it!~"

Only in the company of these two Kings could I be so forward, so naturally I grabbed the chance when I got it. There was a two second pause, then the walls shook and the paintings rattled, as both males burst out into riotous laughter, doubling over and in Gil-Galad's case, he had to sit down, tears streaming down his face with the sheer effort to stop.

"~I must beg your - haha - forgiveness!~" He was incoherent to say the least, and Elendil was laughing so hard his sides were fit to split and he couldn't breathe. Gil-Galad was heading for the same fate!

I looked around and found a small cask of, what I presumed to be, wine. I marched up to it and examined it. It hadn't been opened yet, and the glasses were spotless…so it hadn't been tainted. The laughing stopped. I turned around with a serious countenance and asked.

"~What is so funny?~"

Laughter. Again. I couldn't deny it was marvellous to see them happy and carefree. Laughing about whatever it was. Gil-Galad made an attempt to explain, holding up a piece of paper but retracting it in favour of holding his sides. I frowned.

"Orph?"

I whirled around and saw Haun lying languidly in his basket, ear cocked and his doggy eyebrows raised at his owner who was now lying on his desk! I wouldn't have taken either of them for Kings, not in this moment.

'Neither of them are acting like kings…well then...'

I crouched down low to the ground and bid Haun come over. He did, tongue hanging out and panting slightly in his old age.

"~Haun, here boy!~"

"Orph!"

"~I'm looking for my friends…do you see your master?~"

He panted, looking to the laughing elf as if to say 'erm…nope'.

"~No? Me either…I think they've been taken over by some strange spell?~" I hypothesised, loud enough for them to hear. They stopped to look at me, still giggling to themselves.

"~No they're still not here…Eru I'm in a room with hob-goblins!~" I exclaimed, to both their stunned expressions.

"~Who are you calling a hob-goblin?~" Gil-Galad's voice dipped, and I smirked.

"~Haun! Hob-goblins have hexed the Kings! We must save them!~"

Haun barked as I jumped to my feet and I grabbed the piece of paper Gil-Galad had tried to offer me and ran for the open terrace door. Both males jumped into action, Elendil blocking my way and Gil-Galad coming at me from the other side.

"~Well well…what have we here?~" They purred, putting on their best 'evil' voices.

"~Help! Hob-goblins!~" I squealed. Elendil went for me first. I jumped out the way nimbly as the Númenórean crashed past me, almost coming a cropper with Gil-Galad. I took my chance and dashed outside the door, Haun on my trail.

I made a run for the labyrinth that was currently in Mitelu's shade. High hedge walls perfectly concealing me. Random lefts and rights, deeper and deeper into the greenery. My heart raced, excitement pushing hot blood to my cheeks, my breaths growing heavier as I myself began falling under that strange spell.

I came to a stop, landing on my knees on the soft grass. Haun panted beside me, letting out a tell tale "Orph."

"Sh!" I pleaded, straining to listen to my surroundings through the wall of twigs and leaves. Hoots of laughter followed me, closer than I had expected. Spooked, I shot to my feet and ran back the way I had come, taking a sharp left, heading deeper into the maze.

"~She's here somewhere!~"

My stomach tied itself in a knot from the giddy excitement rushing through my veins. I couldn't recall having this much fun in ages! If anyone found out-

'I don't care if anyone finds out!'

I darted inside another opening and pressed myself into the green wall as the thundering sound of the giant man jogged past, both he and Gil-Galad tall enough to see over the hedge tops. I waited a moment until I was sure he had gone, and dashed out, intending to make my way out of the maze and then sit proudly in the King's study until they came back.

"~There!~" The booming voice rang out right behind me. I squealed, running for my life and somehow escaping the grasp Elendil had on my hand.

"~Where?~" Gil-Galad called.

"~Here!~"

I was at the point where I was almost running through the walls to escape. Haun barked, giving me away but I couldn't care less. I let my mirth be heard. Laughing so heartily I thought my face might never stop aching.

I was almost out of the maze when a roar caught me off guard, a figure appeared out of a concealed opening and I ran full pelt into Gil-Galad.

"~Got you-~" Our impact cut his sentence short as we crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs and robes. He clamped his arms around my waist and held me fast.

"~Got her!~" He yelled, before turning his wild eyes to me with feverish exhilaration. "~Call me a hob-goblin ay? I'll show you how we hob-goblins treat runaway ladies!~"

I squealed with laughter as his fingers found the ticklish spots on my ribs.

"~Stop!~" I pleaded breathlessly. "~Stop!~"

"~No! I am King of the hob-goblin and thou art my prisoner!~"

"~Haun help! We need to release them from the spell!~" I giggled, near the point of fainting from lack of air.

"~Yield?~"

"~Yes!~" I said tearfully, collapsing onto his chest where I had previously been trying to escape. It took me a moment to breathe properly again, and some time after that I could speak.

"~That was fun…~" I sighed into his neck where my head rested. His hair tickled my nose and I could smell _him_ again.

He laughed, hugging me to him, rubbing circles on my back. "~Oh Gee, you mischievous thing!~"

I chuckled and moved to get off him, but paused when my eyes locked with his. He looked at me in a particular way I couldn't quite pinpoint. His pupils were dilated, eyes wide, lips parted in a most inviting manner and I could feel his heart beating in his chest rapidly as I lay rested up against him. We were so close…

"~I am a thing indeed!~" I replied, eventually, "~A terrible thing who seems to get herself into terrible messes!~"

"~This is hardly a terrible mess!~" He quipped as we sat up. I eyed his robes which had a few leaves sticking out here and there.

"~Sure…~" I agreed, picking said leaves off his person.

"~Ah! Here you are!~" A breathless but mirthful Elendil wheezed, coming around the corner as I helped Gil-Galad to his feet.

"~Here we are! And I am about to find out just what was so funny.~"

It freaked me out slightly when both of them kept eerily silent as I read the piece of paper. It was an invoice for the finest wine in the lands. Written in elvish, but I could tell the writer knew very little. It was pitifully funny, and soon I was in stitches myself! At the top of the page was written "Invoice for wind." The poor soul had mixed up Gwîn with Gwae!

"~Now she has fallen under that spell too!~" Elendil chuckled as Gil-Galad took back the invoice and folded it. It was crumpled from our little excursion, but it now had a story to it!

"~It is good to see you laugh, little lady.~" Elendil smiled as we made out way back to the study.

We sat on the sofas in Gil-Galad's study with a glass of 'wind' each, I grinned like an idiot, the happiness still pumping in my veins.

"~The finest wind in all Middle-Earth!~" Elendil cheered, raising his glass. I chimed in with a 'Skål!'. He wasn't far wrong. It was some of the best white wine I had ever tasted, and I could see they thought so too. Gil-Galad nodded in satisfaction and Elendil's eyes widened momentarily. He went to say something, but I fixed him with a warning look. They had been bantering since the chase, awful jokes about wind, air and everything in-between. The worst were the ones about 'heirs'.

"~Right, now that we have had our delightful distraction for the week, what can I do for you My Kings?~" I asked, remembering Berilwen was possibly wondering where I was.

"~You needn't do anything little lady.~" Elendil said getting up and my heart jumped into my throat again, despite the fact I knew he wasn't going to hit his head in here. I looked to Gil-Galad who was scratching Haun behind the ear. The shaggy dog had his head on the sofa between us. He looked at me with his dinner plate like eyes and let out a wheezy 'orph.'

I couldn't help but smile at him, finding it hard to believe I had ever been afraid of him. My lips quirked up at the memory of my desperate attempt to hide behind Elrond to get away! I gave Haun a scratch too, noticing the sapphire elven ring, Vilya, on Gil-Galad's index finger. I had not mentioned the rings since I spoke to him openly about them, watching my first sunrise in Mitelu. I remembered it well.

"~Before we embarked that rather amusing adventure, I asked you here because I wished to present you with this.~" Elendil spoke as he set a heavy looking box on the table. I eyed it with growing curiosity. Elendil shared another knowing look with my king, and I knew they had some sort of bet going on. The cheeky things!

Elendil lifted the lid and produced something round and covered in a black velvet cloth. That brought back flash backs from the films and my breath hitched in my throat. My heart clanged as he unwrapped the thing to reveal a perfectly smooth black crystal ball.

"~Is…what's this?~" I asked, observing it carefully. I could see our reflections in it, but I felt as though I might see something else in its depths too but I couldn't be sure. It fit comfortably in Elendil's palm. Not a difficult thing to achieve, so I was taken aback at how heavy it was when it was placed in my hand. One wouldn't want to drop it on one's toes that was for sure.

"~Have a guess little lady.~"

"~Is it…no! It's a seeing stone…oh Eru save me I'm actually holding a Palantír!~" I think my brain turned to goo. I was so in awe I completely missed the triumphant look Gil-Galad shot Elendil's way. I tried to peer into its form, tried to see if I could get it to work, but all I saw was my own flushed, grinning mug.

"~Can anyone use them? Or is there a trick?~" I asked, my eyes never leaving the orb in my hands, my curiosity sparked because my memories of them were hazy at best. Basically when Sauron got hold of one they wouldn't be safe to use.

"~There is no trick so to speak, one has to want to see through them. And with practice, some can project thoughts.~"

"~That's how you communicate.~" I breathed in awe, still beholding this master craftsmanship. Both men chuckled at how engrossed I was, content with just staring into the nothingness, though I was willing myself to connect with another seeing stone and I think after a moment they realised this.

"~Stand facing south little lady.~" Elendil instructed, and I duly did.

Holding up the palantír, I focused on it and nothing else. I felt a bit stupid when nothing happened. 'Way to make a wally outta yourself Gee'. It was sod's law that the moment I stopped trying, I saw the centre of the orb move, like swirling grey mist, it expanded until...

"~Oh Iluvatar! I see something…is that…is that Anarion and Meneldil? How old is he now…twenty one?~" I exclaimed.

"~Turned twenty two over summer.~" The proud grandfather puffed out his chest.

I turned eastwards and managed to establish a connection with Amon Sûl as well. I was bubbling with giddiness, claiming I could now die happy having seen AND used one.

"~That traveling Palantír is yours now, little lady.~"

"~Pardon?~"

Elendil nodded "~As a thank you for all your hard work in helping us secure our boarders. You and your sisters.~"

"~This is too much!~" I gawped, looking at the smooth black stone in my hands. "~We cannot possibly-~"

"~Please, I insist.~"

He was adamant I accept it, claiming it would help strengthen bonds and communications. Seeing as it was rude to return a gift, I accepted, finding consolation in the fact that this one might survive, and even aid in the war. I shivered at the thought.

"~Are you okay little lady?~"

"~Yes, just...thinking.~"

Neither asked me further, and once I had put it back in its box I excused myself for I was not hungry enough for lunch, and Berilwen would be expecting me.

"~We shall see you at dinner in the great hall tonight.~"

"~I'll be sure to come dressed as a hob-goblin.~" I teased.

"~I'm sure you shall still blow everyone away.~"

I rolled my eyes at Elendil's joke and went to find Berilwen, but only after changing out of my stained clothes. She would have my hide if she found out about my uncouthness this afternoon.

There were at least eleven ladies hard at work embroidering the colours onto new uniforms when I joined in. We were tucked away in a small sunny pavilion type building just off the main corridor and it opened up onto the front gardens. Hours passed, though it didn't seem like it. This was gossip central of Mitelu, you could learn anything about anyone if you kept your ears open (and your mouth shut). Naturally I was asked about my trip and they got the 'It was nice, the elves are nice everything went to plan' charade. They all believed it too, for our Orc hunting trips always went to plan - and they needn't know otherwise.

"~Will you sing for us dearie?~" One of them asked me. Looking up from my work I saw several of them were watching me with bright hopeful eyes.

"~Which song would you like?~" I smiled, trying not to prick myself with a needle.

"~Do you know that song Lady Glenys is quite fond of?~"

"Mo Ghille Mear." I nodded, recalling the Irish tune she had taught us and had taken much pride in when the three of us had performed it, instruments and all. Tapping the beat with my feet (because I hadn't brought my Bodhrán), I began.

x x x

 _"_ _~The Lord of Moria has-~"_

 _Lord Ondo stopped when he and a few other councillors who were walking down the gallery above the pavilion heard the song and drum beat drifting on the air._

 _"_ _~I see the ladies of cheer have returned.~" One of them beamed, uplifted by the beautiful tune sung in a foreign language. There was a reason the girls were so popular among the people of Mithlond. When they interacted with the elves, they did so heart and soul._

 _"_ _~Just the youngest.~" Ondo corrected, feeling his nerves tighten. He never felt flurried, not until now._

 _Ondo could not say for sure, but he felt as though there was something unspoken between the King and the youngest child from beyond the stars, and that made him fearful for his King's safety. He had always felt she was holding something back, something just seemed to roil behind those eyes of hers when the subject of the future came up, she wouldn't speak of it. Good or bad. And for Ondo, that was proof enough that whatever secret she was holding back did not bode well for anyone._

 _"_ _~You were saying? The Lord of Moria has?~"_

 _"_ _~Yes, he has expressed his desire to meet with the King,~" Ondo continued on his original point, all the while thinking on how best to discover those secrets Gunda kept under such tight wraps._

x x x

Dinner was merrier than usual, the Elderflower wine proved popular and Elendil had never danced a reel, something I decided simply had to change! I don't want to say dancing with Elendil was scary, but it was. He danced with such gusto I felt I might be thrown across the dance floor at any moment! But as I looked up at the head table, I saw Gil-Galad's amusement at my expense, and seeing his face crack up in laughter was worth being thrown across any floor.

"~I think I shall retire now. I, in my old age, cannot keep up with such vigour!~" Elendil excused himself as we passed the royal guest quarters, merry from the wine and flushed from the lively dancing. Once Elendil was down the hall and we had heard his door shut, Gil-Galad took my arm in his as we continued on our way. At the end of the corridor lined with suits of armour, was a small foyer which branched off left (where our bedrooms were) and right to the drawing rooms. Stairs led up to the upper floors where the King's private apartments were situated and across the foyer floor was the dark oak door of the study.

"~Care for a stroll?~" He asked, voice lively and sparking another bout of mischief-ness in me, but I reined in my excitement. There had been enough of that today to last me the week!

"~Do you not have things to do? I swear I saw a mound of paperwork on your desk today.~"

I could tell I had dimmed his mood when his features fell and his lips twisted into a telling grimace.

"~Yes…but that can wait.~" His tone lifted again, luring me, hoping I would oblige him in his request, and I hated to disappoint. Shaking my head I spoke with firm resolve.

"~No, no more sacrificing hours of precious sleep for our enjoyment. One cannot function properly with no sleep. And I hate to remind you High-King Ereinion Gil-Galad,~" Fascination danced across his blue eyes when I used his full title and name, evidently amused, and a thrilling shiver shot up my spine. "~But you need all your wits about you when you work.~"

"~How true.~" Despite the amusement on his features, his tone was flat, turning towards despondent.

"~Come, I'll help you.~" I smiled, taking his hand in mine and practically pulling him into his study where, as I had suspected, mound after mound of paper work and correspondents stood in boxes around his desk and on it. Valar, how was one person supposed to deal with all that! Even more astounding was that this wasn't even half the actual paperwork that went through court and councils too.

Gil-Galad let out a drawn out and embarrassed 'yesss…' and I dreaded what he was going to say next.

"~It's not sorted is it.~"

"~Nope.~" He smacked the 'p', a tell tale sign of how bashful he was about his disorganised self. I would never have thought elves to be disorganised, it simply hadn't fit in with my preconceived idea of them. Yet here I was with a disorganised King. I shook my head, wondering how he had ruled Lindon so efficiently.

"~That was my plan for today.~"

"~What happened?~"

"~Um…the invoice for 'wind', chasing you in the garden,~" He tilted his head to the side as though remembering a fond memory. I had to admit, I wasn't going to forget it in a hurry, if ever. "~Then there was an emergency meeting, followed by an audience with the delegates from the library about restoring some of the-~"

"~Yeah yeah, I get the gist, your day ran away with you.~"

"~I'd have much rather have run away with you.~"

My jaw fell slack at his outright flirtatiousness. I felt like an eternity had passed by the time my brain could think up an answer. "~I'm sure, but I think this paperwork would have grown legs and run after us.~"

I walked up to the desk and glanced over the various documents. "~Right, you started this one,~" I said, holding up a report which had his writing in red ink on the margins and underlining other parts. "~So, if you finish this I will get a start on sorting this.~"

I didn't look up as he took it and sighed wistfully. "~What would I do without you to set me right Gee?~"

"~You'd manage, somehow. You have for the past three thousand odd years, although how remains a mystery to me.~"

"~I think there's a second part to this somewhere.~"

"~Here.~" I chirped, handing him the three other pieces of paper bearing the same title and page numbers.

"~Thank you.~" I could tell from his voice he was smiling as he sat down and began reading.

We remained in relative silence for the next while as I sorted out what needed immediate attention (judging by its title or who sent it) and then sorting them into categories. Agricultural reports, court documents, trade proposals, army registration lists and so on. I found it quite therapeutic, and it felt good to help Gil-Galad.

He finished the report and sat back in his chair, running his hands down his face with a tired sigh.

"~What's up?~"

He frowned and looked up. "~Currently, only the ceiling.~"

I snorted, my failed attempt not to laugh. "~No smart ass, what's on your mind.~"

"~Many things. You needn't worry about it however.~"

"~Perhaps not, but you look like you need to get it off your chest anyway.~" I offered with a sincere smile. "~I needn't worry about the subject, but I worry about my king and his well being. You need to talk about your problems too you know.~" I reasoned.

"~It has been a hellish few months…for both of us, no doubt.~" He began, running his fingers through his long dark hair, showing off the delicate point of his ear.

I hummed an 'aha' and got back to sorting papers as he opened up. The sheer volume of 'hell' was overwhelming, it must have felt like someone had opened near to bursting flood gates, yet he still stood, tall and proud and ready to start all over again. I wouldn't admit it to him at that moment, but I admired his sheer will power and determination. It was something that had caught my attention towards the beginning of our friendship.

He told me of the ongoing faff with the councillors arguing over how old Kimbela, Glenys and I were, the uphill battle he - along with a few others - had overcome. About the fact most of the crops in Gondor had failed due to a sweltering summer and that was why Elendil was here, asking for aid. A new bill was being passed in court but someone had pointed out a small but potentially dangerous flaw in it, meaning the whole thing had to be scrapped and re-thought. There was a dispute over some farm land which had been so tedious to resolve it had ended up being dumped on his lap as a last resort. All this and more on top of having Amdír condemn him for failing to meet their arrangement and worrying for us.

I gave my thoughts on a few situations, some of which he took as advice and some he vetoed because it wouldn't work - which I understood. "~They are only one person's opinions after all, I'm not offended that you don't agree with everything I say.~" I reassured him when he apologised for declining an idea. He was now lying on the sofa, an arm covering his eyes as he worked on sorting out whatever puzzles he had to solve. I wondered if people actually knew how much went on behind the scenes. Very few knew how much he deliberated over every decision. Every request, granted or denied, required a lot of thought, no matter how trivial.

It took me a while to realise the room had gone silent, until I turned to ask him if one document was related to the weapons store report. I received no answer, and I couldn't see him for the back of the sofa blocking him from my sight.

"Ereinion?" I called softly, walking around to see if he was just thinking on what I had asked. My heart skipped a beat. He was conked out on the sofa, curled up on his side with a hand tucked under his pillow. I let myself look awe stuck, for I was, and he would never see it. He would not see how charmed I was by him, how my eyes lingered on his fair face, on his chest which expanded with each breath he drew. Eru couldn't have created a more perfect creature, in soul or body. Although I had not always seen him as such, it had grown slowly and steadily. My best friend.

I let out an embarrassed snort as I felt a full body flush rush through me and I bit my lip. I scolded myself for my utter lack of respect for my King, just standing there watching him sleep. Taking the throw from the other sofa, I covered him with it, pulling off his boots and making him as comfortable as I could. He stirred slightly, making my heart stammer and I paused for a tense moment, waiting for him to wake up. He didn't, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"~Goodnight my sweet king.~" I whispered, and in a moment of total loss of composure, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. He let out a small sound, making me smile with admiration of him.

I finished the sorting quickly and quietly, then shut the doors to the balcony and blew out the lights. Haun padded out after me and followed me to my room, having decided I needed company for the night, I didn't mind. I did mind, however, when he decided he was sleeping ON my bed, and after a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to wrestle him off the bed, I relented, letting him settle at my feet.

x x x

Elendil did not stay much longer, he left a few days later but I was okay with that because we managed to cram in a few activities in that time, We attended the tournament that was held biannually in the army training arena. It was a highlight of the year and all for fun of course. The categories included sword play (with protective covering on the blade), archery, staves and a rather amusing form of horse racing. Each candidate had two horses, but no chariot. They stood with a foot on each horse and rode around at speed. Elendil laughed when I told him that before I had come to Arda, my experience with horses was a very tame pony called Skittles or something equally silly. The highlight of the day for me was when the public challenged their King against Elendil in archery. I was practically falling off my chair I was leaning forward so much to watch the two High-King's aim and fire at the target. Elendil won by a hairsbreadth, but I got the sneaking suspicion Gil-Galad let him. Or perhaps I was biased towards my king? I didn't care, I cheered loudly anyway.

Elendil and I spoke long about life on Númenor - which I duly noted down in one of my many note books. I also managed to convince Círdan to 'lend' me one of his rowing boats (because he was terrified I'd fall off and into the sea) and myself, Elendil and Círdan went out fishing.

I helped the sewing ladies finish the uniforms (before the scheduled time) and I began sketching wedding dress ideas for Glenys. I had to rummage through her wardrobe for design ideas as the wedding would be in summer, meaning it had to be light and airy but elegant.

I told Gil-Galad everything about Rhûn. Everything, leaving out no detail, even my fears that Morgoth might have brought us to these shores. I showed him the photo of me and my parents. Taken the same summer I ended up in Middle-Earth. It made my heart ache slightly seeing their faces again. My father's strong features, shoulder length blonde hair and gold-brown eyes, my mother's petit figure and earth brown hair, then little piggy in the middle (me) in an embarrassingly PINK halter neck dress with a black lace shawl over my shoulders. We were in our back garden just in front of the cherry tree which was ripe with fruit.

My account worried him, obviously, but not for the reasons I thought.

"~Of course I do not mistrust you Gee!~" He exclaimed. "~I just worry you are going to take that lie to heart. Do you remember your first day here in Mithlond?~"

"~As though it were yesterday.~" I admitted, with perhaps too much feeling in my voice.

"~I meant what I said Gee. You are not evil. I find it difficult to fathom how you believe there is any darkness in you - apart from your own demons. And do not forget, Manwë aided you. If that is not a clear enough sign of who's side you are on then, my friend, you are a blind fool!~"

I smiled at that, and accepted his comforting hug as we sat on the sofa, Haun giving an aggrieved 'orph'.

Before I knew it, weeks had passed, and August had passed into September, my dreams became less nightmarish (but only a little) and the reality of my imminent departure to Lorien loomed over my mind when a letter arrived from Kimbela and Glenys, thanking for the herb tea and informing us that Kimbela's sickness had subsided substantially but would we please bring more!

"~Your presence is in high demand My Lady.~" Gil-Galad teased, smiling. Though I sensed there was something subdued about it, as though he didn't want me to leave. We had spent every day together in some small way or another. Be it a walk in the gardens early in the morning before Mitelu had even woken up, or me helping him with his correspondence in the evening. I had decided I needed to perfect the art of précis-ing, as half the stuff he got in letters was actually irrelevant!

x x x

I lay on a blanket on the grassy plain that lined the cliffs of the Gulf of Lune. Gil-Galad had dragged me out for an afternoon ride, stopping well out of sight of the city - or the nearest inhabited area for that matter - and had unpacked a small picnic for us. He stood admiring the view under a grand oak tree a few feet away. He had discarded his boots in favour of feeling the grass under his feet and his long hair was tied back in a loose plait. In a white shirt, dark trousers and with his hands in his pockets he looked breathtakingly handsome. I only wish I had brought my sketch pad with me, to capture these regrettably fleeting moments.

"~Enjoying your day?~" He asked, turning to observe me with carefree eyes.

I chuckled. He knew full well I was enjoying myself. "~No, I most certainly am not. How dare you drag me out here into the sunlight and fresh air, with only you for company, and this horrible food that I can't keep my hands off!~" I mocked in an overly girly voice.

I reached across and picked up the last cherry from the punnet.

"~Last cherry, want it?~" I asked. He turned his head and smiled.

"~No, you have it.~"

I could tell he was just being nice. He loved cherries. It was considered a good Mid-Summer if there was cherry wine present. I held off on the cherry until he moved and came and sat next to me again.

"~Have it.~" He insisted, seeing me still holding it. With a sigh, I held the cherry between my fingers, and bit it in half, picked out the pip and offered him the other half smiling as a blush crept onto my cheeks. He nodded in thanks, but instead of taking it from me, brought his lips to my fingers and ate from my hand!

"~Thank you.~"

"~I couldn't be the greedy sod who ate the last cherry! Not when my King loves them like you do.~"

"~Ah, you know me well Gee.~"

"~Tends to happen when two people live in close proximity for as long as we have.~"

He nodded his head in agreement with my statement, then lay down, sunning himself. My heart sped up slightly. He had never been this close to me…not while out on a picnic. This was too familiar!

"~I have to depart for Lorien.~" I groaned, sitting up and watching the world go by. It wasn't that I didn't want to go, on the contrary, but I never wanted this peaceful evening to end.

"~Who said you were allowed to leave? I might be inclined to keep you here after these past nerve wrecking months you have put me through Lady Gunda.~" His tone was jokingly serious.

"~Prohibited to leave? Are you going to lock me up in the royal wing? Hm?~" I raised a brow, looking back at him. He had his eyes closed but a brilliant grin on his lips, showing off perfect white teeth.

"~Yes. You will only be permitted to leave once in a blue moon.~"

I chuckled at his use of the phrase from earth. "~You know I'd find a way to escape, right?~"

"~I am well aware of that, which is why I have an ultimatum for you.~" He stated, opening one eye to spy on my reaction.

"~Really,~" I said, twisting my body so I could look him in the face better. "~And what might that be?~"

He flicked his brows and sat up (without using his hands either, the sod) and looked me dead in the eyes, the playfulness now mixed with something I couldn't properly discern. We were so close our breaths met and mingled between us.

"~I will allow you to leave when you please.~"

"~If…~" I prompted, knowing leaving would not be so simple. His little game entailed me giving him something. Most likely something silly, but that only enticed me further as I smiled, unknowingly shifting close to him. Something crossed his face, as if he had suddenly changed his whole game plan. My heart thumped.

"~If you allow me to kiss you.~"

My breath caught in my throat, my brain forgot _how_ to breathe altogether. My eyes flitted to his lips then back to his eyes which captured mine with utter longing and honesty. He meant what he said.

"~A kiss? And I could leave for Lorien straight away if I wished.~" I breathed, still struggling to get oxygen to my brain.

"~If you wished.~" He answered softly, his breath smelled sweet, it smelled like him. I had no way to describe his particular smell, it was just…him. My heart suddenly began beating again, causing me to suck in a sharp breath.

"~Why?~" I asked, averting my eyes to the woollen blanket we sat on. "~You know I need to find myself again, I'm not myself, I'm not the woman you want.~"

A hand caressed my cheek, gently guiding me to look up into those clear sapphire eyes that sparkled with something I had only ever dreamed of seeing.

"~Because you're not as lost as you think you are. And because I will not hide the fact that I harbour strong feelings for you anymore.~"

I forced myself to break away from his gaze, unable to figure out how he could see through the monster I had become.

"~I'm not ready to court My King.~"

"~I would not push such a decision on your conscious right now. I would gladly court you Gunda-Toril, but only when you felt ready.~" He reassured me. I wanted to know why the price he asked for was a kiss, but as I looked him in the eyes to ask, the answer was already written there.

A promise.

I brought my hand to the side of his neck, feeling his rapid pulse just under my thumb. He leaned in, our noses brushing off each other, I could almost taste him in the air I breathed he was so close. His hand cupped my jaw, fingers splaying over my neck just under my ear. Instinct kicked in and I closed my eyes, letting my other senses take over as impossibly soft lips pressed gently against mine. My lips moved against his slowly, following his pace, and before I knew it, he had pulled back. Not much, but enough to part our lips, mine opening in a sudden need to have them press against me again.

My breath came out in a drawn out, quiet gasp. Eyes opening, I noticed his eyes lingered on my lips, as though he wished to be kissing me again.

'Please do!'

The appendage in my chest no longer beat to keep me alive. It no longer belonged to me.

With one, loud _tha-boom_ I knew I had doomed myself, as my whole reason for existence shifted to one focal point - Ereinion Gil-Galad. The last High-King of the Ñoldor. And I had fallen deeply and irrecoverably in love with him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

Elvish, Sindarin

Echuio - awaken

ú'fir! - don't die

Mellyn nín - my friends

Mae g'ovannen hiril vuin - Well met beloved lady

Ai na vedui henig - ah at last, child!

Irish 

Mo Ghille Mear - My Gallant Hero

* * *

 **daughterofthechief:**

Not at all! Gunda and Thranduil kinda had a fleeting attraction, sparked by the mystery of 'who's behind the mask', never meant to be anything serious (but served to make Gil-Galad slightly jealous) because as you rightly pointed out, there was indeed a spark. I don't think I conveyed it very well but Gee wrote him off as a partner when she found out just WHO he was (being the father of Legolas and all.)

I hope that's not too disappointing! If so I do apologise!


	23. Chapter 23 - Mist and Mirrors

**Chapter 23 - Mist and Mirrors.**

Lothlorien.

 _Galadriel watched from above as Glenys peered into the mirror. Whatever Glenys saw in the reflective surface was enough to draw a terrified gasp from her and she staggered back, hand pointing at the mirror in a condemning fashion, as though she dared it to be telling the truth._

 _Galadriel's soft footsteps went unnoticed by Glenys as she glided down the steps and came to stand behind the middle sister who still glared daggers at the mirror._

 _"_ _~I know what it is you saw.~"_

 _Glenys jumped a few feet in the air, startled by the Lady's deep mellifluous voice. She turned on Galadriel like a whirlwind, quick and furious with a frightened defiance in her eyes._

 _"~And I would advise you to proceed with extreme caution. The mirror shows many things, some which may come to pass and others that may not. It depends on how you react to what it has shown you.~"_

 _"~I won't let that come to pass!~" Glenys gritted. "~I will not!~"_

 _Galadriel regarded her with a certain degree of pitying exasperation. Tilting her head to the side in that manner that indicated she knew more than she was letting on._

 _"~You can stem the flow of a river by building a stone dam. It may stop the river for a while. But that river will swell and burst its banks.~"_

 _"_ _~I'll build a big dam!~"_

 _"_ _~Your dam will do more harm than good.~"_

 _Glenys looked at the Lady of Light, heart trembling with trepidation from what she had witnessed in the silver bowl and from the warning she had just been served on a black iron plate. She had seen a future she would not allow to happen, not to her sister, yet was being advised to do nothing?_

 _'_ _But it is just advice…not an order.' She thought to herself, unaware of Galadriel's ability to enter the mind._

 _"_ _~The smallest actions can bring about the biggest changes.~" Were Galadriel's final words to the stubborn sister as she turned and on feet so light she could have glided above the earth, she disappeared._

 _Glenys stormed in through Haldir and Kimbela's front door, startling the happy couple who were lounging on their sofa._

 _"_ _~Glenys, what's up?~" Kimbela asked and received only a disgruntled 'hurumph' by way of reply. The door to her bedroom slammed shut with a BANG. Leaving both family members stumped and a little vexed at her behaviour. Kimbela let out an exasperated sigh before cuddling back into Haldir's side._

 _"_ _~We need to have a word with her about these mood swings.~" Haldir said, the muscles in his jaw feathering with the effort NOT to follow Glenys and give her a piece of his mind for that little display. She was staying in their house by invitation, the least she could do was try not to reduce it to a pile of rubble and to control her vile mood. She had been in a relatively good mood since her arrival, but once she got the idea she needed to look into Galadriel's mirror (for whatever Valar-forsaken reason), she had turned from angel to an ill tempered troll! Haldir found himself wondering if she was the equivalent to a Middle-Earth troll, or one of the Swedish trolls from Gunda's tales._

 _"_ _~She is nervous about planning the wedding Haldir.~" Kimbela tried to reason, drawing lazy circles on the back of his hand where it rested on her still flat belly. Haldir said he could sense the little life in her belly, some sort of elven magic or simply his ability to connect to nature in the most uncanny way. She envied him for it, because until the baby grew a bit bigger, she couldn't feel much - which she felt was disappointing to a degree, as she had thought she would feel different. "~And she was like this when she last looked in the mirror. And then she saw nothing significant. She might just be disappointed that she saw nothing she wanted to see.~"_

 _"_ _~Well that certainly isn't hard to discern!~" He half snorted, eyeing Glenys' door and listening for any sounds of anger, or distress._

 _"_ _~Haldir!~" She exclaimed while trying to contain her outright laughter. "~Be nice, she's my sister.~"_

 _"_ _~That she may be, but I'll have no problem standing over her while she fixes any doors, windows or other furniture she happens to break.~" He huffed, kissing the top of her head._

 _"_ _~That's fair enough. She does need to loosen up a little.~" Kimbela muttered, turning her head to look into his crystal blue eyes. With a shared vehement gaze, she stretched up and kissed him, smiling when he captured her chin to keep her from pulling away before he wanted her to._

 _"_ _I love you Melui." He whispered, only for his keen hearing to pick up on two sets of feet dashing across the suspended pathways. With a sharp exhale, he looked to his petite and utterly stunning wife and uttered._

 _"_ _~Incoming.~"_

 _The door burst open before he had so much as finished speaking and two elated brothers beamed at them._

 _"_ _~She's here!~"_

 _x x x_

I was practically dragged from my horse when I reached Caras Galadhon by an overly excited Amroth who was waiting for me in the courtyard.

"~Gunda! At last you've arrived! How was the journey? No, wait, tell me of the East first!~"

I chuckled, grabbing my saddle bag and linking arms with him as we walked up the stairs that wound around the Mallorn tree leading to Haldir and Kimbela's talon. We were met halfway there by two grinning brothers. Orophin and Rumil almost bulldozed me to the floor, Rumil crying 'I'm going to be an uncle!'.

"~I know! I'm so happy for you!~" I laughed, standing the elf on his own two feet again and giving Orophin a hug too.

"~You're going to be an aunty too of course! Can you believe it?! The first child born in over…well since me!~"

I raised a disbelieving brow, despite the fact that that may well have been the case. Amroth chuckled at Rumil's tomfoolery and planting a kiss on my knuckles, he promised see me at dinner. Of course Amdír would want us over for dinner! But I had rather hoped for a quiet meal with my sisters and the three brothers.

I was almost tackled to the ground for a second time when Kimbela came hurtling towards me.

"Hey! Good to see you again!" I chirped, sounding as if I hadn't seen her in a century. She bounced on the balls of her feet, a positive spark in her eye.

"You too! Come inside, the kettle is on. I know you'll want some tea!"

"Oh please!"

"~Can we please all speak a language everyone can understand?~" Rumil pouted. "~It's annoying not to mention rude!~"

"~We could…~" I mused devilishly. "Or you could try learning the common tongue?"

He punched my arm playfully and I let out an undignified 'ouch!', but with a jovial chuckle as we entered the light painted house.

Glenys came prancing out of her room, well the room she and I would be sharing, singing my name. I missed the perplexed look my sister flashed her husband, but saw Haldir shrug before he came forth to greet me too.

The three of us sat curled up on the sofa, tea in hand and chatting excitedly about what they had been up to during my absence. Kimbela said she was still trying to get her head around the fact she would carry the baby for a year.

"Are elven babies bigger than human babies? Being born like a year after conception and all?" She asked, and I gave her an 'I'm really not the person to ask' look, but I was sure that wasn't the case. We spoke in english because the men were in the kitchen, plus, Rumil still had the pouts because I told him he should bother to learn the common speech. I enjoyed teasing the youngest brother, I really did.

"I wouldn't have thought so…I think the foetus just develops slower."

"You're actually spot on there Gee," Glenys trilled with a brighter than usual smile. "Your body will change as well to cater for the birth too, so I wouldn't worry. Besides, you have me as your personal twenty-four hour on call midwife!" She wiggled her brows at us and Kimbela and I chuckled.

"Does Glorfindel not find that freaky?" I asked. Glenys looked confused for a moment, prompting me to add, "Your wiggling eyebrows."

Her eyes widened with realisation and she made an 'Oh' shape with her mouth. "I don't think I've ever…done that in front of him…"

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" I quirked a brow at her, and she looked genuinely insulted. "You, who helped him convince Erestor the statue of Elbereth was haunted, who made Elrond think he had locked himself out of his study and that he might have to climb in through a window to retrieve the key, and not to mention all those faces you pulled during those stunts…haven't wiggled your brows in front of your future husband?"

She blushed at the mention of 'future husband', shying away from us slightly until she had composed herself again.

"I might have…I just can't remember."

"And he's too polite to mention it…unless he wants to see it again!" Kimbela teased and Glenys stuck her tongue out at us.

"How was your stay in Mithlond? And how are Gil-Galad and Berilwen?" Kimbela continued, looking to me with keen eyes. I swallowed my mouthful of tea, trying not to scald the roof of my mouth and beamed with a jubilant air, my heart skipping a beat at the mention of Ereinion.

"It was good, I got what I needed to do done. His majesty and Berilwen are very well, and both send you their love, so does Lady Doris."

Glenys cooed with admiration of Lady Doris. She had made an impression on Glenys, sharp witted, funny and said what needed to be said, she was also Glenys' tutor for playing the flute.

"On a side note, I think we need to stop calling Gil-Galad 'tadeg ada'." Glenys mused, peering into her cup with deep thought etched on her features. "Well, more like me 'cos you two never really caught onto that, did ye."

"Not exactly." I shook my head, stomach clenching. Kimbela nodded in agreement. "How did you get to that conclusion?"

Glenys huffed. "It's been on my mind for a while now to be honest. I'm getting married, I'm no longer fumbling around in this world…I spoke to Glorfindel for hours about this, and we came to the conclusion I was transposing my need for a father figure onto him - him being one of the first male figures I developed a friendship with here."

I nodded, inclining my head keenly to the side as she gathered her thoughts.

"I wrote to him, explaining the situation, because I want to keep him as a friend."

"Well of course, so do we all." I interjected, feeling if I said nothing I might explode! Glenys nodded.

"Well, I've told him I've decided to drop that name for him, and seeing as that whole adoption thing has been vetoed, it's better I drop the overly informal term. Besides, and get this, Glorfindel thinks he might have found someone!" She said, leaning forward to whisper the last bit.

I think my stomach ate itself from sheer nerves. Did she know? No, she wouldn't be this calm if she did…

"Really? Who?" Kimbela hissed excitedly, and I too leaned in for I want to know just what she knew.

"I have no clue, Glorfindel isn't certain of who either. Now this stays between us and the gate post, savvy?" She made us promise as she leaned back, and we all straightened up. "If it's true, I will be sooo happy for them, but she best be warned. If she hurts him she has another thing coming!"

I laughed to shake off the shiver that ran down my spine. "I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to hurt the High-King!" A sting of dread was lashing the back of my mind.

Just then Orophin came in from the kitchen and asked me where Mithril was. My stomach recoiled for a whole new reason and I had to fess up about the ambush in the White Downs. I could tell it hit a sore spot with Glenys, but she exclaimed I was incredibly lucky that Elrond's letter got to the King on time, and that he had come to rescue me. Then we got to the fun part of our tea session. Unpacking the saddle bags!

"I have tea for you Kimbela," I opened one saddle bag to reveal it was full of bags of the herb. Then I opened the other. "And I bought this for you Glenys, I have added some more ideas for you to flick through." I said handing her the sketchpad. "Oh, Gil-Galad says if we need more herbs, we are to let him know in advance and he will send us more"

"Oh no, this will do us for a good long while, thanks." Kimbela chirped, bouncing on the sofa. She was in a very bouncy mood at the moment. Long may it last.

We talked about a calmer future while we changed to go to dinner with Amdír. Glenys wanted to take up healing full time with Glorfindel, Kimbela was to be a mum, but played with the idea of working in the administration department for the patrols, so she could keep an eye on her husband and brothers-in-law no doubt, and I dithered between counselling and working in something to do with history. It felt good to talk about the future in a less bloody light.

I looked at my sisters in everything but blood, as they laughed and joked on our way to dinner. This is what I had to fight for, this was my strength.

Peace.

I was still a long way from that while dreams of Mordor still terrorised me. I found myself sitting on the river bank before the sunlight had filtered through the trees. My cheeks were hot and my breath quick from my early morning run, which I had embarked on out of pure boredom. Awoken by yet another nightmare followed by the inability to go back to sleep comfortably, I had decided to go and immerse myself in the calm the trees here gave me so willingly. I lay back in the grass, arms splayed out and eyes raised to the heavens, letting the lullaby that drifted on the breeze take me away.

In my minds eye I drifted on a cool air current. It soothed my soul and body. Voices, soft as velvet, wrapped around me, cocooning me in love and warmth and welcoming harmony. I don't know how long I was there for. A few minutes, hours, a day, I didn't care. I felt at peace.

"Gunda..." A ghostly voice whispered just above the melody that surrounded me. I recognised it immediately. It was not a voice I should hear...not here!

"Gunda-Toril..."

I opened my eyes to see nothing. White fog clouded my vision. I got to my feet, and looked around and felt like a twit when I realised I wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Gunda…"

There it was again…

I looked around again, feeling my heart take on a frantic pace. What was that? I knew who's voice it was, but _he_ couldn't be here, that was impossible he shouldn-couldn't be here.

I followed the whispering voice along the bank of the river then back into the woods. A thought stuck me, when I had nearly walked into a tree from poor visibility. I hummed, and the fog lifted again. I wasn't nearly half as freaked out by that fact as much as I should have been. What did terrify me, was the fact that voice had led me to the steps down to a small stone floored area where a stone pillar held a silver basin. Why had that voice, _his voice,_ led me to Galadriels mirror? I was growing increasingly agitated, and wondering if I had gone mad! How had he spoken to me outside of a dream?

"~Gunda?~"

I jumped out my skin at the sound of Galadriel's voice behind me. There was no mistaking her for anyone else that was for sure. I must have looked like I had seen a ghost, for her perfect features creased into a worrying frown.

"~Oh sorry…you startled me.~" I croaked, still shocked by what I thought I had just seen. Her features brightened with a smile and I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. At this point I had resigned myself to the fact that she just knew everything and only mentioned it if it was important.

"~Walk with me.~" She motioned that I follow her.

We walked in silence for a while, admiring the cool light that brightened as the day awoke, illuminating beautiful lilac and dark purple veined petunias and a few other flowers I couldn't recall at this early hour.

"~You did well last night.~" Galadriel's soft voice broke the calm. "~To admit one was wrong is not an easy thing to do. Amdír appreciated it, although he did not voice it at the time.~"

I shrugged. I had apologised to him last night. He hadn't taken my head off, so I had assumed he sort of forgave me.

"~He is my Lord, and he was looking after me. I owed him that much at least.~"

She hummed. "~I sense you fear the darkness more than ever.~"

I felt my insides recoil, but not as much as it used to. I opened up to her as well, finding the more I spoke about it, the clearer it got in my head.

"~I fear that blank now more than I did because I still don't want to know what it's hiding, but I also get the sense that knowing might help me move on…~"

"~You may ask the mirror, but you must be prepared to see things you may not like.~"

"~I get the feeling I will, just not now. I want to try figure it out for myself first.~"

Galadriel smiled down at me. "~Perhaps visiting your parents in your dreams will aid you in uncovering the truth. They seem to have some notion of what is happening. But I doubt they would willingly give you to Morgoth.~" I sensed the shudder in her voice at the mention of him. There was, to an extent, a personal connection there. Her eyes grew dark for a moment, and I wondered if she was about to go into an elven wrath, but her countenance brightened.

"~Do you wish to join us for breakfast? I know Celeborn wished to speak with you. Your possible interest in politics and history has intrigued him greatly.~"

I nodded enthusiastically, perhaps he could teach me to précis? I must have said it out loud, or she read my mind, for Galadriel laughed and said he would no doubt be delighted to teach me.

Celebrían was thrilled to see me at the table, and we continued to talk about wedding plans, much to the amusement of her parents.

"~This year is going to fly by. We need to keep on top of things!~" Celebrían predicted, giggling when the jam slopped off my scone as I fixed her with an objecting look.

"~I pray not, I came here for peace and quiet!~"

Celebrían was right. Obviously. The year passed by quicker than I had expected. I had dreaded it dragging by, but instead I was swept away in the whirlwind of wedding planning, cake and dress designing and making (not that Glenys was going to wear a cake for a dress, but we did tease her about it, stopping when she half froze us to death with an icy glare), dealing with Glenys' constant flip outs and meltdowns (bridal nerves and all) and helping Haldir with an increasingly broody, bloating, and therefore cranky Kimbela.

She literally glowed with maternal excitement - though she claimed it was sweat. By the time the winter solstice arrived her belly was round enough so it was impossible to conceal it, and as we sat at the feasting table she felt the baby kick for the first time. I must admit the baby had comical timing. She was refilling her glass when she suddenly jerked (spilling water everywhere, including over mine and Amroth's laps), squeaked and clutched her belly. Amdír had near conniptions, and Amroth, seemingly forgetting that elves were pregnant for a year, called for a healer! All this kerfuffle made Kimbela overly embarrassed, but she smiled when 'he' kicked again. We each got to feel the little rascal kick, and turn summersaults over the next few months, and the talon had become full of baby gifts, cribs, chairs, clothes and toys and Glenys and I had to move in with Galadriel and Celeborn! Not that we minded, it gave the parents to be some privacy. Besides, it was becoming a little embarrassing for us to witness the parental mush exchanged by Kimbela and Haldir. There was _nothing_ he wouldn't do for her, even though it annoyed her sometimes. But it was sweet to witness none the less, just not ALL THE TIME.

Glenys was a whole other nightmare. Not that Kimbela was a nightmare, but Glenys made me feel fit to fling myself into the river and swim to Mithlond. _Back to one who wouldn't drive me bonkers!_ She fretted over every single minute detail, it began with who to invite. All three kings and their families, Berilwen, Gilrîn, Celebrían and co.

"~You do realise Glorfindel will be inviting some of his friends too.~"

"~Yes, and?~"

"~Rivendell is only so big, and you've invited half of Middle Earth…~" I stated uncertainly because her eyes had ignited with hell-fire. Finally around Spring a list of guests had been agreed on by the couple and invitations had been sent out. Then the theme of the wedding was an issue, I mean, where in the name of Eru were we going to get 'Rock'n'Roll' music from? I certainly was not doing a rendition of 'Dead ringer for love'! Then the cake was too extravagant, then too small, then it needed more flowers and less purple icing and - at this point Celebrían and I decided to take over entirely.

"~We do the thinking, you relax and stop becoming a gremlin. Capeesh?~" I was not about to negotiate with her, and after a while she relented. There was something on here that bugged her, other than the wedding, for she would look at me with perturbation, but claim there was nothing wrong.

In the end, I found our minds eased when I dragged her out for a walk under the Mallyrn trees. We each had our own little problems to deal with, and Lorien's calm presence served to soothe our minds, and quelled any uneasiness between us. Be it Kimbela loosing her cool because she was too hot and couldn't move as freely as she used to, or Glenys huffing, making us all think she was in a bad mood and thereby putting her in a bad mood because we had jumped to 'unfair' conclusions. Or my growing uneasiness about the subject of Morgoth, which I was nowhere near solving, and my nightmares which were slowly wearing me thin.

But the year was not all drama. It was balanced out nicely by the steady flow of letters I received. Some from Gilrîn and Thranduil (separately I might add) whom I formed close friendships with through said letters. Gilrîn was super excited to be going to a 'western' wedding. Heavens knew what she meant by that, but from what she described, Silvan weddings where a whole new thing! Thranduil wrote to me avidly, progressing in his Quenyan. I felt rather proud of him, but the first letter he sent was a doozy and a half! He had written it using Quenyan, but used Sindarin writing format.

~A good start, but remember my friend, that Quenyan vowels are placed above the letter before, not after!~

~Ah, yes I thought it looked strange. I fear I was rather tired when I wrote it.~

He and I spoke mainly of grammar and the books I would lend him to read when we met in Rivendell, for he was coming. I feared half his reason for attending was that Gilrîn would be there.

But the best letters by a million miles, were those I received from the High-King. My heart fluttered and my cheeks burned at the mere sight of his seal on the paper! So I had kept them hidden in my sock drawer, and read them at night, in case of more invisible writing. There never were. Our correspondence had been interesting to say the least, speaking of marriage and such. The following is a summary of some of those letter.

~ Your presence is sorely missed here, most keenly by Haun. He hasn't stopped moping since you left. He's lying by the door looking at the maze and feeling rather lonely. My company isn't enough apparently! The council is beginning to hint at my rather lonesome self too. They suggest I start looking for a spouse. Apparently I have 'dilly dallied' too long! ~

~ Really? I must admit you are the least lonesome elf I know, and I thought your councillors knew a King does not 'dilly dally'. P.S Are you sure it's Haun looking at the maze? Perhaps he sees another hob-goblin... ~

~ The maze is hob-goblin free, however word has reached me that one is heading to Rivendell in the summer…looks like I shall have to rectify that situation. And on a completely new subject, are aubergines on the wedding menu? ~

~ Aubergines? Ew gross! They're like eating a soggy slipper, no they are most certainly not on the menu. Even the ones fried in garlic butter, however, your favourite dessert will be served. How are my dearest friends doing? Oh and give Haun a hug from me! ~

~ They are well, Círdan and Berilwen send you their love, and Haun was most enthusiastic at the mention of your name. My reason for asking was to ensure you took it off! Apt description by the way, however now I am worried. When did you eat a soggy slipper?! Which dessert by the way? ~

~ My King I am relieved to tell you I have never eaten a soggy slipper, but its how I imagine one would taste. As for the dessert, you shall simply have to wait. ~

I sent him a sketch of Kimbela's baby bump. She had been sitting out on her balcony enjoying the sun.

~ You must be truly excited to become an aunt soon. ~

At the bottom of that letter, written in Ithildin were the words, ~ I miss you. ~

I felt heart warmed by his spiritual presence, in his letters and in the necklace I still wore. I buzzed with excitement when I re-read them, however it was annoying as I had to keep the more flirtatious letters hidden. I wanted it to stay between us for the moment. I was still finding myself, yet I got hot flushes remembering that he said he would happily court me, when I recalled the feel of his lips pressing against mine. I longed to feel him again, smell him again, to see his eyes sparkle when he smiled and laughed. I wished I could return to the maze…running breathless but fuelled by giddiness, the exhilaration of being chased.

Part of me wanted to write to him and say 'yes, I will gladly court you', but the overly cautious side of me won that argument, speaking with wisdom learned from a past mistake I would rather not repeat.

As May arrived, most of the planning had been done and Kimbela was so big and easily tired out that she rarely left her house. She joined us for picnics every now and then. I would take long walks through the forest, sometimes joined by Amroth or on occasion, Amdír, but mostly I was on my own, and I took that opportunity to practice 'misting' as I called it. I wasn't very original in naming it, but I was stumped for what else to call it! I became more attuned to the consistency of the air, moist or dry, cold or warm, for each had an effect on the mist, but it seemed to behave, until early on the first morning of June.

I had been wandering along the bank, reading a book in Sindarin Law Celeborn wanted me to précis for him. He had taken me as a student of sorts, when I felt the heaviness of water swirl around me. Soon, white slowly clouded my vision. I hummed, but the mist dent seem to lift much.

"Gunda-Toril…"

I froze. I had not heard that voice since my arrival, and hearing it now sent a shiver up my spine, causing me to shudder to shake it off. Closing the book, I followed the wispy voice, determined to find him.

"Pappa?" I called after it, feeling I recognised the trees silhouettes as I ventured after him. Once again, I found myself standing at the top of the steps to Galadriel's mirror. Feeling vexed at seeing nothing but the confounded white fog, I let out a sharp whistle, and it lifted. Seeping up through the knotted roots and sweeping back through the forest from whence it came.

I don't know if it was my gut instinct, or my sheer frustration at feeling clueless, that caused me to walk down the steps, that urged me to stroll up to the mirror, laying Celeborn's book on the floor as I leaned over and gazed into the crystal clear waters.

I peered for a long moment at nothing, just my reflection. I didn't know what to expect, or if I had to say some incantation before hand. I glanced around but saw no silver jug for water, so on pure fluke, I leaned in and whispered,

"~Can you tell me who brought us here? Please.~"

There was a powerful pull, like an invisible string attached to my forehead. It pulled me close and held me hostage, and my eyes could not look away.

It was over quickly, and I staggered back, tripping over the book and falling flat on my back, knocking the breath from me.

I had not believed it, and I should have been wiser to that idea, but the mirror indeed showed many things. Things I knew I would have been afraid to see, and as I lay trembling, I let those images sink in.

It was true. Morgoth had indeed brought us here, or me at least. We all three, by some twist of fate, had meant to be brought to Ea. I know not how, the mirror had not revealed it, but I had seen the intentions the dark one had had for us. Brought to Númenor where the angelic Annatar would have welcomed us. With nothing to fight for other than the lies he had twisted into our beliefs, we would have been the turning point for the history of Ea, not just Arda.

Fear should have crippled me then, my worst fears confirmed, but I felt a strength well up inside of me. My shaking breaths growing stronger and steadier. Nothing was lost, for I had seen the miracle that was our deliverance. As if I had been floating down to earth through cushioned air, I saw the black mass of cloud churning above us, Melkor's presence, suddenly get struck with a mighty bolt of lightning, and like a chorus of war cries, the Valar had risen to deflect our path. Starlight blinded me then, and I knew we had awoken soon after in the fields north of Lorien.

With one deep breath, I sat up and looked around. Everything seemed normal once again. Sunlight streamed through the high canopy, birds sang, as did the trees. I was not afraid. On the contrary. I felt empowered. The Valar had saved us. I was overwhelmed by that fact alone, and completely ignored my gut feeling that there was more to this story. For now I had my answer, an inkling of my purpose, and I felt a plan form in my head as to how to achieve it.

With revitalising strength coursing through my veins, I stood up and picked up Celeborn's book. Hoping no one had seen me put it on the ground in the first place. I should be so lucky.

"~Gunda?~" Came the Lord's voice. I turned to regard both him and his worried looking wife as they stood at the top of the steps. "~Are you alright? You look…scared half to death.~"

Picking up my skirts, I ran up the steps and bowed before them, unable to make my features look happy, or sad, or anything for that matter. I still felt I looked awe struck.

"~I need your help with a most…unusual task.~" I requested. A curious look came over Galadriel and Celeborn, but they nodded. I offered them a thankful nod, and bid them follow me.

"~Galadriel, I need you to invoke my nightmares.~"

"~Gunda, are you sure that is a good idea? You suffer enough.~" Orophin insisted. I stood in the training ground with Galadriel sitting behind me, and Celeborn, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil armed to the teeth in front of me. I nodded.

"~I was sent here for a reason, and my fear is stopping me from fulfilling it. My fear stems from my belief that I will fail, because I'm not good enough. If I can prove to myself that I can beat you all at once, then I may convince myself I can withstand the trials ahead of me.~" I looked behind me again to an indifferent Galadriel. She didn't move a muscle, even as I nodded at her to start.

"~Gunda, please don't-~"

"~Rumil, I will talk to you in common speech for the rest of my days if you ask me to reconsider.~" I warned. Galadriel kept her eye on me. It was petrifying knowing she could strike at any moment, I turned to the four warriors in front of me.

"~And guys…don't go easy on me.~"

"~Lady Gunda, I beg you to reconsider!~" Celeborn's voice was drowned out by the thunderous drumming in my head. I felt the prickle of Galadriel entering my mind, quick and unforgiving like a river forging its path in new land. It searched for a moment, then struck gold.

Images exploded in my minds eye, and whether she could see them or not I didn't care, I didn't even think of that as I collapsed to my knees with a horrendous shriek as red covered my vision. My heart pumped hot blood around my body, feeding my limbs with that strange new power that spread out from my chest.

In my minds eye, I saw Mount Doom. I saw the thousands of men and elves marching to fight for the freedom of Middle-Earth. I saw Elendil and Gil-Galad standing before a monstrous form. Nine feet tall and unintimidated by the two kings who stood before him. My heart pounded as I relived the nightmare that had plagued me for far too long. Was it a message? I couldn't tell, but with an animalistic roar I swung my axe, which had appeared out of nowhere, and caught the sword blade that came crashing down for me. My other axe was nowhere to be found, but that was okay. I drew Aegluin and beat back the barrage of attacks that rained down on me from four sides. I didn't care or seem to notice when I got scraped or cut - to a horrified gasp from Rumil when he inflicted a nice long scratch up my unprotected underarm.

I forced myself to be better, fuelled by that fierce need to protect, fuelled by the love I bore my friends. Rumil dropped out first when I tapped his breast plate with the side of my axes blade. Dead. Then Orophin, followed by Haldir shortly after, until it was just the Sinda Lord and me. I panted heavily, keeping my eye the silver haired ellon. His expression gave nothing away, save for a determination equal to mine.

Suddenly, I felt someone behind me, and twisting, I crossed my blades to catch a sword, wielded by the most unlikely person.

Galadriel grinned maniacally, it was utterly terrifying and wholly unexpected. I lunged forward, pushing her back. Unarmored and unfazed by my sheer determination, she engaged me in combat, her husband joining in every now and then to remind me of my surroundings. She was a tough opponent, light on her feet and nimbly dodging my attacks, and adding to my scar collection for the day.

I stood, piggy-in-the-middle, between two ferocious warriors. I had quite forgotten Galadriel fought, but now was no time to think of when she had, only that she could. Observing each in turn, I chose my first opponent. Celeborn blocked my axe, and using the hook of my blade, I locked our weapons and used it to spin him between me and Galadriel. She paused a moment, shocked by my audacity to use her one weakness against her. I wrenched Celeborn's sword from his grip, loosing my axe in the process, but blocking Galadriel's sword using my steel gauntlet and swinging my sword up.

All three brothers gasped. None had expected this outcome. I had not won, but I had defeated my four original opponents. Battered, bruised and bleeding, I stood opposite Galadriel, my sword pressed against her neck, and hers at mine.

I panted heavily from the exertion. Sheer satisfied fulfilment shone from my face as I grinned from ear to ear. Upon lowering our weapons, Galadriel stepped forward and wrapped her arm around me. The first time she had ever shown this much affection in a relatively public area.

"~You did well my girl. You did well.~" She praised, heightening my sense of achievement as I clutched myself to her, almost crying with relief. I hadn't felt afraid, well, as afraid as before, but it was a start. Perhaps those dreams were preparing me? Or motivating me in a backwards way. Our embrace turned into a group hug when the ellyn joined in, the brothers calling me 'the best lunatic they had met' and Celeborn gripping my shoulder with contentment.

"~Haldir!~" Glenys' panicked voice caught out attention as she came skidding around a tree, breathless and once she saw us, slightly peeved.

"~Haldir, Kimbela needs you. NOW~"

Haldir's eyes widened and he wasted no time racing home to his wife, his brothers trailing after him. Galadriel and Celeborn shared a knowing look before excusing themselves. Retiring to get changed and washed no doubt. I needed a wash, I was drenched in blood, sweat and tears of joy. Glenys waited until we were alone before storming up to me and grabbing my arm roughtly, causing me to hiss when her fingers clamped around my wound.

"~What the hell are you doing Gee? You promised no more looking for danger.~"

I fixed her with a stern gaze. "~I said I would give up hunting Glenys, not practicing.~" I gritted out, wrenching my arm from her grasp. Her nostrils flared and she looked like she was about to yell my head off, but she turned on her heel and told me to get cleaned up then come to the talon. Kimbela was in labour.

x x x

The labour wasn't as long as some. Eight hours, but it was intense, and at the end of it, Kimbela and Hadlir were parents to a 'bouncing' baby boy. He did an awful lot of crying for being a 'jolly little fellow' as Glenys put it. While Glenys had been the midwife, I played the supporting part for Haldir, who had paced up and down the balcony, understandably nervous and slightly impatient. He despaired every time his wife made any sort of noise. I won't deny my stomach twisted too, but I would never in my life have thought Haldir, the great Marchwarden, would faint, but he did, Seven-Brides-for-Seven-Brothers-style when Gideon became an uncle, except in his case, when Glenys came out singing,

"~It's a boy!~"

Haldir blanched, went stiff as a board and uttered, "~I'm a father…~" Then it was lights out. Neither Glenys, myself, nor his brothers really knew what to do. So I went to see the baby while Orophin and Rumil carried the unconscious dad to the sofa.

Kimbela looked exhausted, but she radiated pure love and adoration for the gurgling infant in her arms.

"~Gee, you're an aunt!~" She trilled, tilting the baby towards me. He was _tiny_ and covered in blood and slime and who knows what else. I leaned in and whispered,

"Heya little fella."

He opened his little blue eyes and promptly hiccuped, making all three of us and the other midwife 'Aw' in cute admiration. The boy looked at all of us, scrunched up his little face and let out a gurgling wail.

Kimbela rocked him in her arms, soothing him. I was surprised at how naturally being a mother came to her. I was silently flipping out, I couldn't comprehend what had happened and I didn't know how to feel or react other than an ear to ear grin and congratulating her.

The babies cries seemed to wake Haldir, for he came flying in, almost tripping over everything on the floor to get to his wife. Sharing a knowing look with Glenys, I helped carry basins and sheets out, leaving the new parents to bond with their son.

"~I can't wait to see the look on Elrond's face!~" Glenys jumped with excitement. I chuckled and asked why.

"~Glorfindel and I convinced him it would be a girl, we honestly didn't know it would be a boy, it was just for fun!~" She raised her hand in an innocent manner when I pinned her with a 'You have to be kidding' look.

"~You're a right pair you two, you really are.~" I chuckled, shaking my head at their shared antics. She giggled gleefully before plonking herself down beside me.

"~Hasn't quite set in yet has it. Being an aunt.~" She mused, looking at the wall as if it would offer her the answer to all her life questions. I nodded in agreement.

"~There is time yet. He's only, what, ten minutes old?~"

"~True.~" She paused, and I feared she would bring up my sparring match from this morning.

"~Glenys, what's on your mind?~"

"~A lot. An awful lot. By the end of this month I will be the happiest I have ever been…yet I am worried.~"

"~About what?~"

"~About you…I'm sorry I overreacted…I know you've had it hard since we went to Rhûn. And I haven't made it any easier…but can I ask you to promise me one thing Gee?~"

I nodded, my brow knitting together as her long pause cave me cause for concern.

"~Just…~" She stopped herself, looking at me then offering me a somber smile as a babies cries were heard from the room. "~When you find the right guy, and I know he is out there…don't let it slip through your fingers. But don't throw that happiness away for glory in battle.~" She finished. I pulled her into a hug, feeling my heart strings pulled by her words of encouragement and warning.

"~I will do my best.~"

"~That's all I could ask for.~" She half sniffed.

We were interrupted by two ecstatic brothers bursting in, followed by Haldir's parents who all wished to know the baby's name and if Kimbela was okay and how the delivery went.

Kimbela and Haldir weren't the only ones not sleeping that night.

x x x

Rivendell. Three weeks later.

The late June heat was endurable by day, but the valley of Imladris channeled a cool breeze through it, making the sunny evening a pleasant time to sit in the gardens under the shade of one of the willow trees. I sat with my three week old nephew cradled on my shoulder, where apparently he was quite content to just look around. Kimbela had passed out on the blanket and Glenys was admiring a small bunch of blossoms. Taurion, as they had named him, was a lively baby, very curious. I suspected he had the spirit of the forest in him. He kicked out his legs, making a small sound of protest.

I lifted him down and sat him against my legs so he could look around us.

"~What is it? Hm? What do you see son of the forest?~" I cooed softly. He wriggled, and turned to look out over the green lawn. I didn't know if he could actually see anything other than a blur of colour, but he seemed interested in whatever he thought was out there. I had discovered I had a weak spot for him, and whatever he wanted I was inclined to give him. So upon his reaching out hand for the grass, I picked him up and shuffled over to the grass and lay him on a dry patch. He looked shocked at the feeling of the grass tickling his his ears, and after the initial 'What's that?!' he let out a shrill shriek of contentment.

My heart melted seeing his elated features, his sweet button nose, wide grin and big blue eyes that seemed to be a perfect medium between his mothers and fathers. He suddenly made a face of deep concentration, and I knew all too well that that meant.

"~Ah, right…come. Lets get you changed little one.~" I cooed, not looking forward to changing the 'nappy', but Kimbela was out for the count, and Glenys had done it last time.

I only made it off the lawn when I heard Haldir's voice call for me. I turned, and found my smile dimmed slightly. Replaced by quickly reddening cheeks. Haldir was not alone. My heart thudded in my chest as a smartly dressed King came my way. I had not realised he had arrived! It must have been only recently, for the rest of the guests were arriving over the coming days.

He was not in his formal robes, but his summery tunic displayed his status, while still having the ability to make my cheeks burn hotter than the sun. Fitted like all his smart clothes, exquisitely embroidered, and sleeveless, showing off his strong arms which he had clasped behind his back as he congratulated Haldir on the new arrival. I dipped into a curtsy, hoping to conceal my blush a little longer.

"~Is Kimbela alright?~" Haldir asked, looking over me to see her asleep under the tree. I nodded, glancing back with a wide grin.

"~She's napping at the moment. And I am off to change this little fellow.~" I said, looking down at the baby who was rapidly falling asleep in my arms. I saw how Gil-Galad regarded us both. A warmth I had not seen before welling in his eyes.

"~Blessed child.~" He hummed, brushing the back of his finger over Taurion's plump cheek, jolting the baby awake for a moment before he settled down with a disgruntled 'humph' and looking up at me as if it were _my fault_ he had been disturbed.

"~Well don't look at me. I didn't wake you!~" I crooned.

"~I will change him. His Majesty has come looking for you after all.~" Haldir offered, reaching over and taking his son from my arms. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed Taurion's weight in my arms. Haldir headed inside, soothing Taurion's grumbles of protest, leaving the King and I alone.

I looked at my bare feet, at a total loss for what to do, while absently noting that I had a little dirt under my little toenail. It felt as if an eternity had passed since I had seen him. On the other hand, it felt as though I had only seen him yesterday.

"~Care to go for a walk?~"

"~Yes please.~" I answered too quickly and a little too enthusiastically. He didn't seem to mind, for he offered me his arm and began leading me onwards. We headed out of Rivendell, down a small pathway that led to the forest below the city. We spoke of what had happened during our year. I, of the fiasco of planning the wedding due to be held in under a week, and he of some troublesome dwarves who wished to see him, but would not come to him, nor meet half way. Even more bizarre was they had instigated the wish to speak!

I felt my every fibre buzz with liveliness being near him again, though I reigned in my composure. He was still my King after all. We spoke of how lovely Imladris was in the summer and I picked some flowers to put in my room. His too but I wasn't letting on about that just yet.

We came to a stop by a small bank on the river, and we perched on the rocks, watching the Bruinen flow by.

I leaned back, resting on my hands, feeling the sound of nature calm my jumping nerves at being so close to him, especially after the last time we had been alone together. We said nothing for a long while, just admired this incredible place together.

I wandered along the small strand, looking for anything interesting that might have washed up. There were no shells, but sometimes I found pretty pebbles one could use to stand flowers up in a vase.

Soft, sweet music filled the air, and I was caught unawares, baffled by where the music was coming from, until I turned and saw Gil-Galad had pulled forth his flute from his wrap around belt, and had begun playing. The tune was so enchanting, I couldn't help but stroll back and listen to him play. I sat on the rocks, watching him place his fingers delicately over the holes, producing magic. There was no other word for it. I was sad to hear it had ended, but I clapped anyway, and I swear his cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink!

"~That sounded lovely, is that one of your works?~" I asked, shuffling to sit closer to him.

"~Tis. I have been working on it in the past year, but I feel it lacks something.~" He sighed, looking out at the river in deep thought. I frowned. What was he on about?

"~What? I don't think it lacks anything.~"

He regarded me with warmth in his calm blue eyes, a touching smile curving his lips upwards.

"~Ah, you are too kind. No I feel it…it's missing something.~"

I frowned in deep thought, tilting my head to the side to think on it. But I could find no fault with it. Pressing my lips into a line I regarded him with determination.

"~We'll figure it out. Don't worry.~"

"~Ah Gee. You always know how to lift my mood.~"

I shrugged. "~I mean it.~"

We slipped off the rocks, realising just how long we had been missing, and as we began heading home, he stopped us for a moment, turning me in to face him.

"~I missed you.~" He whispered, raising my knuckled to his lips where he pressed a lingering kiss on them. My heart skipped a beat, and at first all I could do was smile back. I nodded, letting out a soft sigh.

"~I missed you too.~" I whispered, delighting when his eyes sparked with that jovial cheerfulness. "~Oh yes, what ever happened to that hob-goblin you heard was moving this way?~" I asked, a playfulness igniting in both of us.

"~I do not know, we shall have to keep our wits about us.~" He said, taking a firmer hold of my hands. I readied myself to run.

"~Indeed…they seem drawn to elderflower wine. So pray tell me you left that behind, or else we will face an invasion!~" I teased, letting out a giggle of laughter when he lurched to tickle me, and I escaped, dashing through the forest with a king on my tail, both laughing until he caught me. Again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

Taurion - Son of the Forest


	24. Chapter 24 - THE wedding

**Chapter 24 - The Wedding.**

I shoved extra provisions in my bag for the night ahead. It was Glenys' last night of 'freedom' before she tied herself to the golden haired warrior, and Kimbela and I had opted to take Glenys out camping. There was a camp site set up with alcohol, food and a mini bonfire where we and a few others would hang out. Glenys had pooh-pooh'd the idea of an extravagant hen party, which we had all thought strange but there was sense to her madness. The wedding would be wild enough, and no one wanted to spend the wedding morning tidying up! So Celebrían had helped us plan this little evenings event under the trees and stars. I was quite excited to be honest.

All the guests were accounted for, including the Greenwood party who had arrived that morning, with his Highness Prince Thranduil at the front, and as I had suspected, Gilrîn had stayed at the back of the group. I had offered her a 'you alright?' look, her response being a head jerk towards the prince who was greeting the bride at that moment, and when I caught up with her later, she spoke of anything BUT Thranduil. Alarm bells rang loud and clear in my mind, and I made a mental note to tell Thranduil, if he brought the subject up, to stop what ever it was he was doing that annoyed her so much.

I felt a little sorry for him too however, I rather got the feeling he had never honestly tried to gain a females attention before, and was coming on a bit strong to begin with, and I understood that Gilrîn was a very calm elleth, who loved nature and the simple things in life. So Thranduil, feeling the need to impress, was completely overlooking her real desires and what she was looking for in a male.

I sighed. I wanted to help, but I was hardly one to go to for advice! My own 'love life' had been deceptive, and currently was…uncertain.

I had not had a moment alone with Gil-Galad (even on 'holiday' his presence was in high demand) since our walk through the forest, when he played his flute so beautifully for me, and chased me briefly. I had let him catch me, if I was honest with myself. I disliked the idea of being a 'damsel', but with him it seemed to have an appealing ring to it…perhaps because he knew better than anyone that I could protect myself if necessary? He had been one of my first teachers after all.

Slinging my rucksack over my shoulder, thankful for the leather shoulder pads I had been lent by one of Elrond's guards, I turned to go and find Glenys and Kimbela, coming to a stop on a balcony where I paused to watch the crystal waters flow through the white city, fed by the towering mountain which Rivendell nestled into and rushing down to the Bruinen. Across the stream in the shade of a gazebo, Kimbela and Celebrían sat amusing Taurion. After over a week in Rivendell, he was still the centre of attention. The first child born of an elf and an immortal human. His hair had taken on a golden shade, closer to that of Haldir's, and he had almost slept the whole night through last night. There was hope yet!

I couldn't help my subdued smile as I watched Celebrían lift the baby up gently, cooing in adoration as he giggled and reached for her face. I was a proud aunty, but it saddened me to think the time had come for us three sisters to go our own ways. I might have had a whole year to come to terms with that eventuality, but it made it no easier to accept that time was nigh.

"~Your hair looks good tied back like that.~"

I had completely missed the sound of swishing robes dragging along the smooth floor, and clapped my hand over my frightened beating heart as I turned to face the speaker.

"~You must stop spooking me half to death!~" I huffed, pinning Gil-Galad with a pleading gaze as he continued gliding over the floor to stand beside me. A giddy buzz shot through my system, overheating me momentarily and I looked out over the courtyard again.

"~Now where would the fun be in that?~" He said amusedly, glancing my way from the corner of his eye with a secretly playful smile. I considered it a moment, then tilted my head in agreement, giving a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"~I suppose…~"

"~I hope you all have an enjoyable evening.~"

I smiled, seeing Kimbela hand Taurion to Haldir as a giddy Glenys skipped out with Kimbela's bag and her own.

"~There is still time to reconsider…and you know you're more than welcome to join us." I encouraged, glancing up at him shyly, hoping he might change his mind on staying behind. His profile was a silhouette, haloed by the sun, emphasising his straight nose and strong brow. My heart sank slightly when he sighed and looked at the stone railing. He hated to disappoint as much as I did.

"~As much as I wish I could, I cannot.~"

I half huffed, half snorted. A little miffed, but I was sure there was a good reason why he could not, but before I could check myself I spoke.

"~You should be allowed to let yourself go sometimes, no matter your station. You shouldn't live to work…you deserve some fun.~"

"Gunda." His baritone voice was gently warning me not to press him on the subject any further. I took a deep steadying breath, before looking at my hands on the railing in embarrassment.

"~Sorry, that was a bit forward of me.~"

His hand came to rest on my shoulder as if to say 'You're forgiven'. "~A little, but you must remember that there are other royals here. King Amdír, Princes Amroth and Thranduil. Tiresome as it is, they expect certain standards from me as High-King.~"

I managed a strained smile, comforted by the fact it wasn't because he _didn't_ want to come, then rested my hand over his, relishing this little moment we had been afforded together. Alas, it didn't last long, for quick footsteps sounded around the corner. Gil-Galad and I stepped away from each other shyly as Thranduil and Glenys came jogging into view.

"~Ah, there she is!~" Thranduil carolled, high-fiving Glenys in triumph. Since when had finding me become a sport?

"~We are ready to go Gee.~" Glenys trilled, bowing to the King and tapping Thranduil's foot with her own to remind him to do the same.

"~Yup, I'm ready.~" I chirped, pulling the second strap of my bag onto my shoulder.

"~I shall see you both tomorrow ladies.~" Gil-Galad smiled warmly. It was the kind of smile that lit up his eyes and induced a smile of ones own. Placing my hand over my heart, I extended it to him, feeling near euphoric when he returned the gesture before disappearing into the building.

"~Gee, I was wondering if I could ask for your help with some Quenyan? When you get back obviously.~" Thranduil looked almost bashful for asking, which I thought strange, but only for a minute.

"~Of course!~" I called back to him as Glenys dragged me away to the main courtyard. I heard the prince laugh and shout back a 'thank you'.

x x x

We trekked up the opposite side of the valley for a good three hours to the camp site, chatting excitedly all the while about anything and everything, about the wedding and how Kimbela was missing her baby already.

"I miss having him in my arms!" She pouted cutely.

Thalion had gone to scout the border to ensure we were safe before he would join us, so we would be on our own up until it got dark. Glenys was as bubbly as a bottle of champagne that had been shaken too vigorously, and about half an hour from the camp site was unable to contain her raw emotions anymore and let out a shrill, echoing shout of pure joy.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She cheered, mimicking a bouncy ball on the path in front of me.

"Have you been drinking already?" I teased, welcoming an exuberant hug from her, which quickly turned into a group hug.

"No, I'm just so…I can't put it into words! But thank you for this girls…it means a lot to me!" She gave us each a kiss on the temple, and her giddiness spread like a virus, for soon all three of us were bouncing up the uneven path, giggling, swinging off low hanging branches and using sticks we found as play swords. Childish, but tonight was about letting go!

Our vibes were running high…until we got to the camp site.

"What the hell happened here?" I gawped, looking at the ransacked camp. One tent of out the three remained, the food and drink had been taken. More fool us for leaving it in a basket and therefore making it easy to cary away. My blood boiled. Someone had come across our camp and taken what they wanted! We looked around, noticing the rain clouds floating above our heads as we took in the extremely annoying situation. Hunters most likely, had passed through and seeing no one here, took the food and two tents.

"Fuck sake, this is just what we need." I fumed, covering my face with a hand to hide my utter disappointment from Glenys. Kimbela had run off in some random direction, shouting back she would be only a moment. I was jerked from my silent berating when Glenys took my shoulders in her hands.

"Hey, shit happens. Right?" She reasoned, offering me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, but why this! Why now? Couldn't they have come by after we had gotten started?! Maybe we should go back-"

"Gee. Don't be stupid! What will Thalion think seeing the camp in ruins and us missing?" She cocked her eyebrow at me. My face twisted into defeated surrender. She had a point. "Besides, this isn't the end of the world. It's the thought that counts and I'm touched you would even think of organising this for me. Besides, returning is out of the question because it'll be dark soon."

"True. Is this the right time to tell you I brought extra snacks?"

Her face lit up immediately with the brightest smile I had seen her wear in a long time (except around Glorfindel). I gave her an embarrassed nod.

"You know me…once I get started eating there's no stopping me. I even brought some Miruvor…"

I fell to the ground, tripping over a root when she jumped into my arms with a celebratory cry, and just then Kimbela appeared from the depths of the woods.

"If you two love birds are quite done, I come bearing gifts." She announced, holding up a basket. "Rule one of camping, always have emergency provisions."

"Oh my god, guys I'm thinking this ransacking of the camp is the best thing to happen to me today!"

Neither Kimbela nor I could understand why, but we went with it. Unpacking the food and spreading the picnic blankets and starting our little fire. We had another hour of good light before the sun set behind the Misty Mountains but we were hungry after our long walk, so we cooked the sausages and rashers and toasted the bread. We did what most campers did, or what we thought they did, swap scary stories about monsters that lurked in the Misty Mountains, and sing silly songs. Had anyone passed by us, they would have thought us utterly nuts! We were singing song's like 'Bat outta hell' and 'dead ringer for love', but we were alone so why not play air guitar and head-bang? It got wilder the more Elderflower wine we consumed, a bottle of which Kimbela had produced from her basket!

"Gil-Galad gave me this, he said Gee might laugh herself silly, so to beware." Kimbela said. I was indeed in stitches, and was pressured slowly to recount the tale (omitting the part about being chased in the maze).

"Really? Gwae? Even I know that!" Glenys chuckled, not about to admit to her once identical mistake, draining her glass. "Damn this is some good 'wind'…hey…what's that?" She asked, squinting into the darkening woods behind me. The world was in twilight, but it was darker in the woods. Kimbela and I frowned at each other and simultaneously turned to look behind us at the spot Glenys pointed at.

"What did you see?" Kimbela asked.

"I'm not sure…it was hunched over and quick…it's probably nothing, my arms aren't tingling."

"Thats doesn't mean anything…" I said slowly. I had got to my feet and stepped to the edge of the clearing to get a better look. Behind me Glenys swore, remembering my tale of the mercenaries.

"Can you see anything with your enhanced vision?" Kimbela asked, also standing and taking up a thick stick we had used for our sword play earlier. I shook my head.

"No, noth-" I swallowed the rest of my words when I saw a shadowy figure, hunched down low, scuttle through the trees with speed. Navigating its way through the trunks with ease. My eyes widened as I stumbled back and followed Kimbela's suit by picking up a stick.

"Whatever is out there is not human or elf." I hissed, leaping to the camp fire and kicking sand and soil over it to douse it, plunging us into further murkiness. We stood backs together in the middle of our little campsite. We all held our breath, keeping watch over our surroundings, and we were all wondering where Thalion and our friends were.

"What else could it be Gee?"

I gave Kimbela's question some thought, crossing off Orcs and trolls, and my blood ran cold when I realised it must be something we had never come across before…something which I new lurked in the Mountains.

"Goblins." I breathed and Kimbela echoed my answer in sudden shock and terror, holding her stick closer to her.

"You sure? Aren't they evil?"

"No, and I don't know…we react to those who follow Sauron…I don't know if they do, or if they're out for themselves. I'd bet the latter." I hypothesised, not entirely sure why I was doing so aloud, it would only freak out Glenys. Just my luck, but it did.

"Goblins? That's okay…they're small…right?" Her fright was evident in her voice. She pushed herself closer into us, her free hand clasping mine.

"That was in the films…I fear they are in fact worse."

"Worse?!" She squeaked, darting forwards to grab a stick of her own.

"Haven't you seen the illustrations in some of the books here? They're corrupted elves, but it doesn't mean they shrink!" I informed her, and Kimbela hummed in agreement.

"Shit! What do we do?"

"We have a bread knife, that's all. Running is our best chance…" I saw more movement down hill of us. They stood between us and Rivendell! I swore under my breath. "We need to run uphill. I just saw movement below us!"

"Wait, there's another clearing further up. I know how to get to one of the patrol posts from there." Glenys gasped, looking to us with a glimmer of hope. Kimbela and I had no objections, and we readied ourselves to make a mad dash for our lives, our hearts clamouring in our chests.

"We'll get through this girls." I encouraged, my heart in my throat, as I noticed one shadowy silhouette lurking, watching, waiting. "Direction?"

"North east." Glenys confirmed.

"FUCK!" I yelped, dropping my rather useless stick as a dark arrow pierced the raised end of it. The girls ran for it with me not far behind. We began the hasty ascent, by now we had been plunged into darkness, and with no light it was imperative not to set a foot wrong. I saw movement below us, weaving through the trees. Chainmail rattling softly, hooded and snarling.

Ahead the girls plowed forwards, using the trees to swing themselves up the hillside faster. I was not far behind, but I was so certain our assailants were behind us, that I didn't notice the slinking goblins coming for the girls, the third coming straight for me, at great speed.

"Almost there!" Glenys called out, only I didn't answer as a solid mass collided with me, knocking me to the side and the goblin and I went tumbling down the way I had come, landing in a heap on a small level plot of the forest floor, the snarling creature on top of me.

"Gee!" A panicked voice cried, but Kimbela wouldn't let Glenys turn back. And for a good reason, for it would have utterly destroyed the surprise!

Chest heaving from the force of the impact, I grinned like a fool, thanking whomever it was who had played the roll of 'goblin', resting my hand on the persons shoulder ready to push them off me, when a voice like melted honey purred,

"~My pleasure. Gunda.~"

I froze as not only his voice caressed my ears, but the scent of sandalwood hit me like a tidal wave, sending an electrical jolt through out my body. I invoked my enhanced vision as the figure looming over me removed his mask, and I found myself gazing up into a familiar face.

That slim oval face, sharp jawline, high elegantly chiselled cheekbones and soft full lips that curved up into a teasing victorious smirk as blue eyes locked with mine, snaring not only my gaze, but my ability to function full stop.

"~You seem to have an unhealthy obsession with chasing me My Lord King.~" I observed quietly, once I had gotten over the shock that he was actually there, he had actually come.

"~Only because you are such interesting prey.~" His grin could be heard in his seductively husky voice. I realised, with agonising suspense, that in every instance of us being in such close proximity, he had never been on top, and looking at him from this new viewpoint, feeling his weight on me, made my blood run hot.

"~Interesting perhaps, but prey? I don't think so, now off!~"

He chuckled, helping me to my feet as the festive roar of 'Surprise' sounded from the clearing we had been running for. Exchanging a gleeful grin, we began heading towards it.

"~What made you change your mind?~" I asked, curious as to whether this was his plan all along or not.

"~Perhaps I was persuaded. Or I had fun pulling your leg earlier.~"

"~Well I'm glad you came, it'll mean a lot to Glenys.~" I said demurely, giving him a fake-unamused look, while keeping the fact I was happy he was around for selfish reasons to myself. Eru knew how long I would have him to myself now that his council were pressing marriage on him. Perhaps that was the reason he never married. Pressure. He had hinted in his letters that they had tried this before, and it had not ended well.

The bonfire illuminated the area. Being the civilised (or fussy, depending on who you asked) elves they were, tables had been brought up to the clearing by horse and trap via a path, and were laden with food. In the middle of the small gathering of friends and family, was a tearfully surprised Glenys in the arms of her 'goblin' husband to be. Judging from the impish smirk on his face, Glorfindel must have had fun chasing after her, giving her conniptions while at it.

We were welcomed with a mug of mead each, and I only managed a sip before a booming feminine voice called my name and someone punched me hard in the arm. I let out an indignant 'ouch!', turning to face my sister who was failing miserably at looking annoyed.

"~You meanie! You had me frightened half to death!~" She scolded me, though her tone seemed to thank me. "~So…all that about goblins being corrupted elves was…~"

"~Utter bunk.~" I laughed, smacking her on the back. "~Orcs and goblins are the same thing!~"

"~Well that is a relief. Gil-Galad! Gee said you weren't coming!~" She trilled, finally noticing the ellon who stood behind me.

"~Surprise!~" He beamed, returning her quick hug. I finished my mead quickly before announcing we should get the party started.

The 'rave' lasted long into the night, with lively music, dancing, drinking and plenty of sandwiches to soak up the alcohol, for we had to get home in one piece too! There were only twenty of us in total, so I danced with everyone in turn when I was not playing my fiddle (almost everyone, for Gil-Galad seemed content to sit and watch along with Elrond).

We played a version of Blind Mans Bluff, starting with Glenys blindfolded in the middle of a ring of dancers. It was hilariously funny, because she thought Thalion was Amdír, and the King of Lorien wasn't even present! Then Thalion caught Glorfindel and the friends bantered about how on earth Glenys had fallen for such an old toad of an ellon.

"~Sh! She doesn't know about the draught I put in her wine!~" Glorfindel 'whispered', at which point everyone turned to the tipsy bride to be. Glenys looked at her cup, to Glorfindel, then downed the rest of her drink, wiped her mouth on her sleeve and marched up to him, kissing him passionately and declaring she'd happily turn into a toad to join him!

I had a few drinks, but balanced them out with Miruvor, for I was on standby to look after Taurion, which is what eventually happened. Haldir swept Kimbela off in a dance, and another. Not that I minded, I sat with Gilrîn and amused the child who nodded off and then woke, repeatedly. She was pleasantly surprised that the Ñoldor and the few Sinda, were willing to partake in such a festivity.

"~It was not easy persuading them. They insisted on bringing tables and chairs, and I fear they will never repeat this.~" I admitted, pulling a long face, which made her chuckle.

"~At least they can say they tried it.~" She countered, glancing out at the gathering of elves. Her eyes lingering on Thranduil, who danced with Celebrían, a moment before she forced herself to look away. Neither she nor he had spoken to one another that entire evening, and both tried to hide the fact they were looking at each other. I opened my mouth, about to ask her something I probably shouldn't.

"~How are you finding aunt-hood?~" She inquired, saving me from sticking my foot in a sticky situation. I beamed down at the drowsy elfling in my arms.

"~You can't imagine how proud I am. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him.~"

"~Will you have children of your own?~"

I almost blanched. "~I…haven't considered children of my own. I have to get past the courting stage first!~" We chuckled, and she chimed in with 'you and me both!'.

Taurion wriggled, his little face screwing up and he gave out a coughing cry. I cooed to him, adjusting his blanket, but his cries grew steadily, so with a shared glance with Kimbela, I took the babe and wandered down the stony path, bouncing him gently and singing the wolf lullaby my mother had once sung to me.

x x x

 _Gil-Galad wandered into the forest after Gunda. She had been gone for a while and Kimbela had been casting curious glances after her. She was not hard to find, she had not strayed from the path that led to the clearing. She moved gracefully in leisurely circles as she sang, her soft and melodious voice drifting gently to his ears. Having shed his 'goblin' attire, Gil-Galad hid silently behind a thick bough, observing the maiden who meandered in a thick beam of moonlight that filtered through a gap in the canopy, lighting her features up in an ethereal glow that made his heart skip a beat. In her light blue tunic and trousers, hair tied back loosely and cradling the now silent baby in her arms, she looked so natural. An intrinsic side to Gunda that Gil-Galad had not seen in her until the arrival of Taurion. Her fëa shone with tender adoration for him._

 _For the briefest moment, Gil-Galad allowed himself to imagine a dreamlike, but not impossible, future. A future where she stood, as she did then, with a baby in her arms. Only this time, it was her baby…theirs._

 _Gil-Galad shoved that audacious thought back to the shameless abyss from whence it had surfaced. He would not dishonour her in such a manner, even in thought. It was an overly daring idea, but once it took root in his mind, he couldn't help but smile at such an idea. Settling down, starting a family. Just not in the manner in which his council was going about it._

 _He found himself leaning against the tree, feeling like a young elf again, untroubled and suddenly shy, as though he were reliving the first time he had noticed a female and marvelled at her beauty. Gunda was beautiful, but it had never been about looks for the Ñoldor king._

 _She shone from within, manifested by her kindness, readiness to forgive and to strive harder. He knew not how she had managed it, but she had bounced back more than he had expected after her ordeal in the East._

 _Her song had stopped some time ago while he stood and admired her, replaced by a humming, equally enchanting as her words. She gazed up at the star speckled skies, and though Gil-Galad followed suit - loving the stars as much as any other elf - he found his gaze drift back to her moonlit figure, her eyes sparking to life as she sighed in wonderment._

 _He wondered what she was thinking. Was she thinking of home? Of all that was, and of what she knew was to come? No, nothing so serious, for she spoke then, and his heart stilled a moment, listening intently._

 _"_ _~We are blessed tonight Taurion.~" She glanced at Taurion, tilting him slightly and pointing up at the skies. "~Just look at that sky, the millions of stars shining down on us. Did you know you can wish on them? And sometimes those wishes come true. I've wished on a star…and one day I am sure you will too.~"_

 _The King's eyes raised to the star speckled blanket of night, and just then, a streak of white shot across the heavens._

 _"_ _~Huh! Look! A shooting star. It's racing across the world to grant someone's wish.~" Gunda exclaimed quietly, and Taurion gurgled by way of a response. Gil-Galad thought that a most intriguing notion, whimsical, like her. Closing his eyes, he sent a prayer to Elbereth, or perhaps a star. And once he had silently spoken those words he would never speak aloud, he stepped out from his hiding spot, feeling a twinge of guilt at having spied on her so shamelessly._

 _She turned upon hearing his deliberate footsteps crunch on the path, and his lips curved up in a cherishing smile to match the one blossoming on hers._

 _"_ _~Your presence is missed.~" He uttered softly, coming to a stop beside her. Taurion, who had been admiring his clasped hands looked up, letting out a questioning gurgle as he pointed to the High-King. He indulged the child by letting Taurion grab hold of his finger and the child promptly tried to stuff it in his mouth, eliciting musical laughter from both adults._

 _"_ _~Yes, I think someone is getting hungry.~" Gunda lilted, resting the tiny being on her shoulder before turning to the King._

 _Without thinking, Gil-Galad cupped her cheek in his hand, unable to resist the urge to feel her skin on his. She did not shy from his touch, and her eyes held unsaid words he wished she would speak, her lips curving up into an inviting smile as she leaned her face into his hand._

 _"~I think they're starting to settle down.~" Gil-Galad commented, glancing back up the path as he reluctantly dropped his hand._

 _"~Best be getting back then. We need some sleep before the wedding after all.~"_

 _They wandered back in a leisurely fashion. Kimbela smiled tiredly but took Taurion back happily before she and Haldir took on the interesting task of guiding the merry guests home. Being the few sober adults, Gunda, Elrond and Gil-Galad helped pack up._

 _Gunda checked in on her sisters, Kimbela who was passed out on her bed with Haldir tucking her in, and Glenys, who had somehow half swum off her mattress, but it was easy enough to guide her back on. Then with an exhausted huff, she collapsed onto her own bed, groaning when she cracked her eyelids open and saw colour creeping up into the sky._

x x x

The cold shower was as close as I would get to a jump start in the morning. I was fuelled by Miruvor throughout the morning, checking the last minute preparations such as visiting the kitchen, checking the menus and thanking the chefs. Ensuring the name labels were where they should be, checking everyone had the right amount of spoons, knives, forks and the likes. There was a mad dash to the courtyard when the craftsman Kimbela and I had commissioned the wedding gift from arrived, and the present wasn't exactly small, and sneaking it into Elrond's study where it would later be moved from, was no easy task. Especially since the blonde haired muppet, staying in the room next door, decided to wake up as the man and I tried to squeeze the present through the study door!

Glorfindel was bleary eyed and looked more goblin-like now than he had last night!

"~Miruvor.~" I chimed as I handed him the strong draught, grinning evilly when he winced, sensitive to my high pitched voice.

"~Go back to sleep for a few hours. Give it time to work then the boys will be up to you.~"

"~Don't you need help with anything?~" He asked, squinting up at my rather tired self, but I shook my head - regretting that movement when I felt my head might spin off my neck.

"~No, now go rest Glorfindel.~" I shooed him back into his room. Whether he actually listened to me was not my problem, for I powered on with my list of things to do. I wasn't alone for long, for a red-faced Celebrían joined me, claiming she couldn't stay in her families quarters - not while her father read poetry to her mother as though they were young elves again!

I found it hilarious, and she found the fact I found it so funny amusing, so we both had a giggle. I had spent long enough in their house to know Galadriel and Celeborn had tender moments where they shared past-times, most common being the Sindar Lord reading literature to his Ñoldor-Telerin wife.

I had spied moments when time stopped between them, when he kissed her brow, or she embraced him gently. Sometimes I got so lost in my idea that elves were perfect and proper, that I forgot they were creatures of deep undoubting love too. It touched my heart, seeing them exchange a look of timeless love and devotion, of memory. I wondered if someday I might share such a look with someone...with Ereinion. If that ever went anywhere.

'Well it won't unless you do something about it now will it?' I thought to myself. 'He's told you what he wants, that he'll wait. It's your move.'

A blush crept up onto my cheeks at the mental image I had of me just walking up to him and saying, 'hey, I'd like to court you too.'. Tactless and the worst part was that would most likely happen because I'd get brain freeze and stare at my toes!

"~This is looking good.~" Celebrían stated proudly, looking at the finely decorated courtyard.

"~It shall be an evening to remember.~" Came a wise voice from behind us, and we both spun around to Elrond who was admiring our handy-work, though I saw how his eyes flitted to Celebrían with a flash of fondness igniting within.

"~Lady Gunda, Prince Thranduil wishes to speak with you, if you have a moment?~" Elrond indicated the shaded gallery behind us where the shadowy figure of the blonde prince stood. I felt my stomach drop. I had completely forgotten I'd promised to speak with him!

"~I'm sure I can spare a minute.~" I teased, trying to cover up my blunder as I jogged into the shade, thankful for the coolness I found there.

Thranduil nodded towards me with a friendly, but strained, smile.

"~Are you okay?~" I half laughed, giving him a once over. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night either. "~You look like you've just returned from the land of the dead. How is Amroth holding up?~"

This seemed to lighten his mood somewhat, for he chortled as we walked.

"~He is such a light weight! Amdír's threatened to chain him to a tree the next time he gets that drunk. I'm rather happy my father isn't here to scold me for going to such an event.~"

My forehead puckered. "~From what I've heard the Greenwood elves are quite a festive bunch. This would have been a child's party in comparison.~"

"~True, but he would still disapprove.~"

"~Ah I suppose, knowing your father. He is the serious type.~" I sighed as we turned into the library where tomes and manuscripts lined every shelf, and the glorious smell of paper, old and new, filled my nostrils.

"~He is. He is also very fond of you three.~"

"~I'm honoured, as no doubt the others shall be too, but come now, what is it you wish to talk to me about?~"

He turned rigid for a moment, loosening up as we came to a stop by a used desk with paper strewn across the surface and a half empty inkwell.

"~There is no easy way to say this…~" He began, slumping into a chair and indicating I take a seat too. What could be so utterly leg-wobblingly shocking that I had to sit down? It must have been quite something, for Thranduil wouldn't look at me. Please oh please don't let it be about Mid-Summer last year, we had cleared the air about that already!

"~You are the only one I feel I can go to about this because you're about the only female who will talk straight to me, and this is something I need a woman's help with.~"

I felt relieved we didn't have to cover the whole 'it was a fleeting attraction and there are no hard feelings' spiel…but woman troubles…Eru help me.

"~What…um…How should I go about winning an elleth's affections?~"

"~How would I know? I wouldn't exactly be trying to gain a woman's attention.~" I joked in an attempt to loosen him up. He dipped his head forwards to conceal his laughter, white blonde hair spilling over his shoulders.

"~Anyway, how have you attempted to…you know…woo her so far. Because you're not the most subtle guy.~" I gave him a sincere look, and nodded slowly.

"~Well…nothing much so far…I write to her, I ride out past her vineyard every so often to see how she is, and sometimes we go for walks.~" I nodded. "~And I invited her to the new year and spring festivals, even offered to buy her the clothing for the events, I've sent her jewellery - that was Tathor's idea.~" The penny dropped for me then. Going for walks was fine, but extravagant gowns and feasts? I took a steadying breath. He had to reach this conclusion himself, there would be no benefit in telling him outright. He didn't like being told what to do.

"~Okay…which did she respond to the best?~"

It took a long time and many obvious and drawn out questions to get that stubborn prince to realise Gilrîn perhaps wasn't keen on festivals, or at least the glamorous ones held in Oropher's fortress where refinement and finesse ruled. He found it baffling how an elleth couldn't find receiving jewellery a romantic gesture, and I had to remind him that while he had lived in the glitz and glamour of court, Gilrîn had not, and she might well find it overly daunting.

"~Remember her comfort zone. It can be expanded, but such changes never happen over night.~"

He opened up about how he felt, how she hadn't left his mind for a single day, and I soon saw his impatience shine through. Just because he seemed to 'know' what he felt, didn't mean she had an inkling as to how she did, that was another challenge to get him to accept. But by the end, he seemed to have some idea of how to proceed.

"~So?~" I prodded him to repeat his plan, and he - starry-eyed at the thought of this - looked at me with renewed purpose.

"~Don't crowd her, listen to her, get to know her for who she is, show her who I am - besides a prince…which still seems to daunt her a bit.~"

I shrugged. "~You're an intimidating character.~"

"~You don't seem bothered.~" He raised a knowing brow and I punched his arm playfully.

"~I still get nervous speaking to Amdír, and I've known him the longest of all three kings.~"

He simpered, then took my hands in his and our eyes locked, sincerity welling in his.

"~Thank you. I think you could have told me this straight away, but thank you for helping me realise it myself.~" I flashed a crooked smile, nodding that, yes, I could have simply told him all this. "~Thank you.~" He repeated in a quiet voice, and he meant it. I squeezed his hands, smiling at him.

"~Anytime my friend.~"

x x x

I helped hang the drapes before taking Celebrían's advice and sleeping for an hour…or four, because when I woke up it was four in the afternoon and I had only an hour to get myself and Glenys ready. I had the shortest bath in the history of elven baths, brushed my hair, downed the Miruvor someone had left on my bedside table and slipped into my dress.

Kimbela and I had similar dresses of silver. Nothing too extravagant, but airy considering the summer heat. I adjusted the swooping neckline and tied the white silk scarf belt around my waist before picking up the wedding dress bag, and heading to her room where she would no doubt be almost ready.

I knocked on the door and stepped inside, almost tearing up when I saw her swivel in her chair to face me.

"Oh Glenys!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth in awe. "You look beautiful!"

"Don't you dare cry!" She commanded, gliding up to give me a tight hug.

"I know, but I can't help it." I sniffed, wiping away a stray tear.

Her skin practically glowed with health, rosy lips, dark eyes sparkling and her hair was in a half up do, pinned by the comb Glorfindel had given her as a gift long ago. She looked stunning. Just one last piece to bring it all together.

"~You ready to see the dress?~" I chimed and my sisters and Celebrían all tittered with excitement as I hung the bag up, and unwrapped the dress.

x x x

Rivendell's central courtyard, lined with tables under the shade of tall cherry blossom trees, was buzzing when Kimbela, Celebrían and I arrived, ready to announce the arrival of the bride. The cream drapes depicting garden scenes and rivers hung from low branches behind the head table where the bride and groom would sit, and lanterns hung over the dance floor.

Celebrían skipped off to sit with her parents, recovered from her morning 'trauma', and Kimbela and I headed for the other end where our suave brother-in-law to be held conversation with Elrond and Kings Amdír and Gil-Galad, greeting the guests as we went, including Gilrîn who stood relatively close to Thranduil and Amroth - and by her own volition too.

Glorfindel looked most fetching in a suit of white and gold trim, hair loose and he wore a circlet of silver, and the only indication of his nerves was his hands which he uncharacteristically had clasped behind his back, and the fact he rocked back on his heels every so often. Gil-Galad, in flowing robes of palest blue and stylistic elvish embroidery, patted him on the back, giving the ellon encouragement.

"~Speaking of which,~" Amdír chimed, bowing to us as we approached.

"~My Lords.~" We greeted, hand over our hearts.

"~Is it time?~" Gil-Galad inquired, shooting an 'are you ready?' look at Glorfindel who chuckled, glancing at the floor momentarily. Upon our confirmation, Elrond bid everyone stand in the centre for the impending arrival.

Glorfindel stood beside us, looking to the entrance of the courtyard. He stood tall and straight, though I fancied I could hear his heart going berserk. I exchanged an amused look with Kimbela, not letting on how jumpy I myself felt when the musicians began to play. Every eye turned to the figure slowly moving towards us, and I gripped the ring box I held in my hand (Kimbela had the other) feeling my palms grow sweaty.

Everyone drew breath when Glenys finally came into view, her head dipping in shyness and Glorfindel let out an awed gasp. With the afternoon sun shining on her, she looked like a goddess of spring incarnate.

I had fretted the dress might be too 'other worldy', but there was no denying she looked magnificent. A daring move to make it a halter neck with a low cut V showing off her cleavage, but Glenys had the shoulders and back to pull it off. In fluttering white chiffon, it was embroidered from the hem up with silk golden blossoms with crystals in the centre which caught the light. She was marrying the Lord of the House of the Golden Flower after all. She needed no jewellery, for the collar of her dress was embellished with yet more sparkling diamonds and precious stones. She shone from within, and there was no dimming her undeniable rapture as she walked down the steps, and up the centre of the crowd, bouquet in hand, where Glorfindel had moved to meet her half way.

Arm in arm, they stood before Kimbela and I who smiled so much our faces would no doubt hurt for the next year. Glenys blushed a deep shade of scarlet and Glorfindel looked as though he were coming up with a thousand new ways to say 'wow'. They couldn't keep their eyes off the other, making presenting them with their rings an interesting challenge.

If there was one thing I loved about elven weddings, it was that they were short and to the point. Taking the rings Kimbela and I presented them with, Glorfindel slid the gold band onto Glenys' right index finger, announcing for all to hear, that before Eru he took her as his wife. And when Glenys had made her vow too, they kissed, to the jubilant cheers of all present. They were showered with petals as everyone came forth to offer their well wishes and to compliment Glenys on her dress. She gave me a thankful glance before taking an excited Taurion in her arms. The baby hadn't a clue how big this day was, but he seemed happy to go along with the joyous vibes all the same.

Goblets in hand, we toasted the happy couple. I had apparently been expected to give some grand speech, as the youngest sister, so I made sure Glenys wouldn't be able to stop blushing for the rest of the evening.

"~Apparently this is supposed to be a long speech, but all I could possibly think to say has already been said.~" I looked to Glenys who seemed to melting into Glorfindel's side at my 'tender' words. I raised my glass and finished. "~So I shall say what a lot of us have been thinking for a LONG time now.~" I paused for dramatic effect, and everyone (including Gil-Galad) leaned forwards in their seats.

"~ _Finally!_ ~"

Rivendell erupted in laughter, and many others echoed my salute.

More petals fell over my sister and new brother-in-law throughout their first dance, a piece I had written just for them and played as Glenys swayed gently in her husbands arms. Their love seemed to manifest itself in a tangible bond flowing between them, evident by the intimacy exchanged in their lingering gazes. My whole being sang for them, and the future they now had together.

The food and drink flowed freely, and I made a mental note to commend the cooks on their cherry sponge cake, especially when Gil-Galad took forever to eat it, savouring each mouthful, and casting me a thankful gaze. I shied away from it, though I wished for nothing more than to hold his gaze. I didn't want to alert anyone to the fact there was something going on. I needed to get him alone, I needed to speak to him freely, yet I feared to all the same. I was torn in two, for my heart begged me to tell him how I felt, yet my brain reminded me of the gruesome end I feared I couldn't change, no matter how hard I tried.

"Eh?" Taurion pointed at me from his fathers shoulder, brightening my suddenly somber mood. I cooed a 'what?' back, only to have Haldir glance behind me and laugh.

"~He's trying to tell you to turn around.~"

Flushing with awkwardness, I swirled on my chair and found a grinning prince Amroth.

"~Care to dance?~"

I nodded enthusiastically, taking his hand and joining my 'almost betrothed', as we still joked, on the dance floor. Of course, once I had got up, it was impossible to sit down again! Partner after partner asked me to dance and I was in no mood to refuse, even when my feet ached slightly. I encouraged Gilrîn to dance with me and a few other ellyth, which got the ball rolling for her too as she found she didn't wish to be still anymore.

When I finally did sit down long after the sun had set in the sky and the Maia Tilion guided the Moon across the heavens, I was greeted by a very tipsy Calanon who lamented over the fact that he may well loose his sister to Thalion soon. The two had been rather close all evening.

"~I thought you'd be happy over that?~" I exclaimed, propping him back on his seat. He hiccuped, frowned then squinted at Alva and Thalion before he nodded in agreement.

"~Oh actually…yes. I am. She won't shut up about him. Have you seen Thranduil?~"

I guided his chin to a very calm and collected prince, dancing with a certain russet haired elleth. The only advance he had made on her all evening, and it seemed to pay off. Calanon 'ooo'd' and would've cheered his friend on if I hadn't clapped a hand over his gob.

"~You are utterly tactless this night my friend.~"

"~Oh? Sorry…care to dance?~"

Before I could respond he had pulled me up into a group dance. I laughed at his antics, and went along with his lively dancing, thankful when we changed partners, and I found myself dancing with none other than Thranduil.

"~Looking good.~" I encouraged. As he spun me under his arm. Unlike our first dance, he was less frisky, which could only be good.

"~She's enjoying herself…it's good to see her smile.~"

"~Long may it last.~" I bowed my head and turned to my next partner.

I was met with a pale blue chest, and dark hair cascading over broad shoulders. Having shed his warm formal robes to reveal a sleeveless tunic of the same colour, dark trousers and soft leather boots, Gil-Galad guided me effortlessly through the dance.

"~You look beautiful tonight.~" He said softly, making my brain freeze, swept away by his words, the feel of the bare skin of his arm on mine, of how tenderly he held me.

"~And you…~" I wanted to ask if we could talk, but no words came forth! I gulped, looking up at his perfectly calm countenance. Betraying nothing of what possibly transpired between us. I felt a tense pressure build in my gut, near painful by the time the music came to a stop.

Feeling annoyed with my apparent inability to speak, I curtsied low. He took my hand and pressed a gentle kiss on my knuckles, which is when I felt something press into my palm.

He departed then, claiming the festivities had wearied him much. My heart sank and my inner self clapped sarcastically at my failed attempt to interact with him like a normal person. Sitting down at my place, I unrolled the paper in my hand discreetly and read it.

~"Meet me by the river".~

I slipped the paper into my belt and waited a while, so as not to cause suspicion. Then, when I saw a few others begin to retire, I strolled up to Glenys and Glorfindel, congratulating them once again and excusing myself.

"~Of course. Thank you so much Gee, for everything.~" Glorfindel beamed, kissing Glenys on the temple.

I made my way to my room, and once I was sure no one could see me, I snuck out of Rivendell via the little pathway Gil-Galad had shown me. Toes tingling, heart racing as I sprinted through the forest to the river bank, where he awaited me, standing just within the line of trees watching the luminescent moon.

He had left his crown behind. Here he was just Ereinion.

"~A glorious night, isn't it?~" I asked shyly stepping up beside him, admiring his illuminated person, his pale skin, his broad, muscular chest displayed by his tight fitted tunic, his strong equally muscular arms which he had crossed in front of his chest. He wasn't startled by my arrival. He'd probably heard me all the way from Rivendell!

"~'Tis… Not half as glorious as you however.~"

I promptly turned scarlet and dipped my head. "~You're being the _thing_ now.~" I teased, his musical laughter following sweetly.

"~I mean it.~" He said, wholeheartedly. "~You look…stunning.~" I could not look away from him as he spoke. His hand came up and traced lightly over my exposed shoulder. I came alive at his touch.

He let out a repentant breath, making my worry skyrocket. My brows drew together as I moved to look him in the eyes.

"~What's wrong?~" I reaching forwards to touch his arm soothingly. His eyes flickered to the point of contact, then back to me, shaking his head ruefully.

"~Gunda, I'm leaving tomorrow.~" He sighed, looking above me so as to avoid the disappointment flash over my face. I dropped my hand.

What? So soon after the wedding? I stopped myself from asking why. There could only be one reason.

"~I wish I could stay longer,~"

"~Then do! You can afford one more day.~" My tone was firm, unyielding, yet gentle.

His face hardened with kingly resolve, anyone else would have bowed at the power his aura commanded at that moment, but not I. I squared my shoulders and stared him right in the eyes. Yes I had been out of line to tell him what to do, but someone had to tell him when enough was enough.

"~One day will make no difference.~"

"~One day can make all the difference.~"

"~You could loose a day on the journey, and that is something you would have no control over.~"

"~That's all well and good Gunda but this is how I have ruled, and this is what the council is used to.~"

"~Well change it.~" I commanded, tone stiff and defiance glowing in my eyes.

His brows drew together and lifted in disbelief and amusement, usually by now I would have relented, but something deep inside me wouldn't let this go. I felt as though I would wither without him near, even just this stint in Rivendell had induced a more lively skip to my steps, a brighter smile on my lips and my very blood sang to be near him again. I stepped closer to him,

"~Must I give you an incentive to stay?~"

'Grab a shovel Gee, and dig yourself a grave!' My embarrassed inner-self drawled, dragging her hand down my face. The ground wouldn't swallow me this time, even if I begged Aulë. My limbs began to buzz with trepidation as I awaited his response.

He raise an interested brow. "~You think to bribe me?~"

"~An ultimatum then~" I countered, nervously curling my fingers into balls which I hid in the folds of my dress, fighting to keep my breaths from becoming pants. His expression was alluringly blank, save for the slight upwards curve on the corner of his lips, no doubt remembering fondly the last time an ultimatum which had been issued. He let out a sigh which I new meant I was about to loose this unless I acted now.

Before he could open his mouth to speak, I closed the gap between us and flung my arms around his strong neck, pulling him down to me - and the world fell away around us.

My actions stunned him, they stunned me, but I didn't let go, I held onto him as if he were the last good thing on this earth as I kissed him. It took him only a moment to regain enough mental capacity to respond. An arm wrapped around my waist while the other snaked up my spine, his hand taking a gentle hold of the back of my neck. I knotted my fingers in his hair, delighting in the silkiness of it. We broke for air, eyes locking for only a moment, but long enough that I saw the desire held within his sapphire orbs, his smooth cheeks flushed a delicate pink. With a needful gasp, he pulled me in again.

This kiss was more forceful, passionate, like our lives depended on it. His tongue brushed my bottom lip, and without hesitation I granted his silent request. The taste of him on my tongue was intoxicating, driving me to respond with equal enthusiasm. I could have floated up into the heavens from the excitable butterflies taking flight within me, but Ereinion anchored me to the ground, his hold on me becoming firmer.

My fingers traced the plains of his delicate, handsome face. Blindly taking in every detail from the impossible smoothness of his skin, the rise and fall of his cheekbones, to the (apparently sensitive) points of his ears. He shuddered as I lightly dragged my index finger over the tip.

"~That is very sensitive.~" He purred, sending a pleasurable shiver up my spine, spurring me to attempt it once again. I let out a high pitched giggle when I was lifted off the ground and spun around, smiling ear to ear when he set me down again.

"~Your proposed ultimatum being? Gunda.~"

"~That…wherever you go, I go too. That if you can accept me for what I am…then I will gladly be yours.~"

Something deep within him, some ardent hope finally granted, sparked a fire in his eyes. He breathed heavily through a smile before taking my face in his hands and kissing me once again. I took it as a 'yes'.

"~But your sisters-~"

"~They have their own paths to follow…and I have mine.~" I whispered, looking him square in the face with heartfelt meaning. My eyes closed as soft and slightly cold fingers brushed down my temple to my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

"~It will not be easy, and we will have to proceed with caution for now.~"

I ignored the twinge of annoyance at the thought of an arranged marriage. "~They are your advisors, that is all they can do.~"

He hummed in agreement. "~They still try to pull strings every now and then.~"

I nestled into his chest, groaning softly as he held me tenderly, our hearts beating together. I understood his need for discretion. I was not entirely sure announcing our courtship to the world was a good idea just now, I was content knowing I was his, and he was mine, and I vowed then that nothing would change that. Nothing.

"~Will you play that tune for me again?~" I asked, feeling the shape of his flute in his belt.

"~Will you dance?~"

Kissing the top of my head, he leaned against the bough of a tree, pulling forth his flute and with shattering finesse, obliged my request. I turned my back towards him, feeling my cheeks heat as I pulled the long silk length I had used as a belt from my waist. His music invoked images of Luthien dancing in the forest, and feeling brave enough, I began to follow the flow of the melody. Pivoting, spinning, twisting my body, the white silk scarf fluttering after me, catching the beams of moonlight.

Part of me wondered if I looked like a prat, but as the music flowed, so did my movements. I became so utterly lost, I barely noticed the music stop. I turned to see him staring at me, wonderment in his eyes. Cocking my head to the side, I asked why the music had stopped.

"~I don't know…~" He said, his mind far-off. I gave one last twirl, heart thrumming when I seemingly spun into his arms, and into another kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **And thank you to all who follow, comment and even message!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Mellon nín

Chapter 25

Rivendell was silent the next day. Then again no one in their sane mind would be awake at such an hour after a party like that. Yet I was. I alone strolled through the courtyard and set chairs right, piled plates and cutlery to make it easier for whoever was to clean up after us. Guided by the dim light of approaching dawn, I worked the uncomfortable knot in my stomach out of my system.

Red. Those damned nightmares had wrenched me from my sleep, panting and drenched in sweat. I knew rest would not find me again as I lay in my bed, shaking slightly, until I got dressed and went to walk off my foreboding thoughts.

Even with the knowledge that the Valar had intentions for us here…even after I had proved to myself that I was still capable in a fight…the dreams, that fear still haunted my shadow. Still stalked me like a large predatory cat in a forest, maw open to snatch me up unsuspectingly. I knew what was coming my way as the years moved on. I knew what I would face, what I would strive to change. The War of the Last Alliance. The dreams were uncomfortable, but they motivated me in a dark twisted way to change that horrendous outcome. Not doing so was not an option. Morgoth had intended I change the future, so change it I would.

I stood, still as a statue, contemplating breakfast and watching the sun slowly colour the Misty Mountains, turning grey stone to red-yellowish stone and pine green trees. It was as though someone had thrown a bucket of water over a dusty painting, and suddenly it was its former, glorious self. A strong gust of wind blew through the garden I stood in, whipping my loose hair about me, bringing with it the scent of the river and forest. I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath. Surely nothing could be more wonderful than the world that surrounded me? Save one thing…Ereinion…he was to me as the sun was to a flower, warm, full of light and my reason to grow stronger, to burst forth in colour. I didn't feel as free around anyone else as I did with him. So accepted for my quirks and foibles. He had his own, but they only endeared him to me more.

"~What are you doing up so early?~"

My belly instantly filled with warm butterflies as a deep caring voice purred next to my ear, hands gently settling on my waist.

"~I could ask you the same, but I am well aware a king rises with the sun.~" I glanced at him, his face a hairs breadth from mine. A knowing smile appeared on both our lips, making me blush at the memory of our secret rendezvous last night.

"~Aye he does. You have not answered my question.~" He replied, straightening up to stand beside me. Much like myself last night, his tone was soft yet demanding. I had no reason not to tell him. The realisation that he and I were indeed courting still caused my head to reel. But me being me, I didn't want to ruin this beautiful morning.

"~I knew your Majesty would be leaving today. But finding no one at the stables I decided to tidy up a little.~" It wasn't a lie. I had checked the stables and found a neat line of horse bottoms peaking above the stall doors, but nothing else. Ereinion chuckled, a rumble deep down in his throat.

"~I am dismayed to inform you that we, if you still wish to come with us, are leaving after lunch.~"

I was touched he was still giving me the option to stay a little longer with my sisters, but something in his voice gave me cause for concern.

"~Why are you dismayed?~"

"~I had planned to leave after breakfast, but it appears someone let my guards, one in particular, drink far to much yesterday.~"

"~Oh. To be fair, the wine was on tap last night, and I hadn't known you were leaving today.~" I defended myself casually, raising a finger as if to underline the point. I felt quite sorry for the poor soul. The wine had been very strong.

"~No, but he did. And he will suffer for his reckless decision.~"

I gulped at the ominous tone he had taken on, jokingly, but it made me wonder just how true his statement might prove to be.

"~How much did they drink?~"

"~The wine bill must have been extortionate.~" Was his riddle-like answer.

"Ah." I exhaled, then chuckled. "~To think at one point I thought you elves were incapable of getting drunk.~"

"~Really?~"

I nodded, glancing up at him to see his brow raise in amusement, and felt my nerves tingle. "~Yes. Or at least on mortal wine.~"

At this he snorted in amusement. "~Quite. I wonder what possessed the elf who first made wine so potent, to do so.~"

"~Perhaps one day you will find out. I am sure they still dwell on the white shores.~"

"~Why not both of us?~"

I paused. It was a good question. Why not us both…

"~Valinor is no place for mortals.~" I sighed, suddenly feeling very low spirited. My eyes glazed, my vision becoming unfocused as I watched the pink squiggles line the clouds in the morning sky. I had always believed Valinor was the domain for the elves. Few others were permitted on those shores. A hand took mine gently.

"~But you are not exactly mortal, are you.~" He whispered. I watched, shyly bewitched, as Ereinion lifted my hand and his satin soft lips dragged across the sensitive skin of the back of my hand, slowly turning it over to caress my palm. Such a small gesture, yet powerful and intimate. Again I came alive at his touch. How was it possible for one being to have such power over me? Did I have the same effect on him? I secretly hoped I did…

"~An immortal mortal…quite the juxtaposition.~" I mused, breath leaving me when fond eyes watched me from under thick dark lashes, causing me to lock my knees before they buckled and I went crashing to the ground. Damn him.

"~An enigma.~" He purred, and still holding my hand he guided me into his embrace, pressing my hand above his heart, where I felt its steady beat.

I hummed, nuzzling the side of my face into his firm chest, letting the cool morning around us waken slowly. Birds chirped, and leaves rustled in the gentle breeze.

"~Thank you.~"

I smiled to myself. "~For what?~"

"~For reminding me it is okay to have fun every once in a while.~" His voice was sincere and musical, and I could have melted with love for him. "~Though I doubt I can get away with dressing like a Goblin again.~"

I simpered, looking up into his eyes and squeezed his hand in mine. "~No…we'll think up something new.~"

He shook his head at me in mock exasperation, and with a final kiss on my hand, we left to find something to eat. I was in a mood for a 'macka' (sandwich). Soft bread, ham and cheese, oh it brought back memories of my family breakfasts, and I was thrilled to make one for Ereinion too.

x x x

Rivendell began waking around 10, which was mortifyingly late for elves! So the High-King and I had an amusing morning watching rather befuddled and lost looking elves meandering around aimlessly. I found it greatly amusing, for had any other race, like men or dwarves been present, the elves would have restrained themselves much more. As it was, I saw a few step cautiously from their homes, shielding their eyes from the bright sun. In one case not even miruvor would help!

"~When do you depart?~" Elrond asked. Among one of the most sober elves, he had come to join us on the balcony where we sat reading.

"~After lunch. The newest guard will need at least until then to regain his bearings.~" Gil-Galad's tone was slightly flat.

"~Your visits are always fleeting.~" Elrond commented sadly.

"~He is like the wind, here one moment, gone the next to the other side of the world.~"

I swirled in my chair, a bright smile growing at the arrival of my new brother-in-law.

"Glorfindel!" I trilled, getting up just as Glenys came into view. She blushed as I took her arm and we went for a leisurely wander. I didn't ask how the rest of her night was, she glowed from within, which was answer enough.

I spent the remainder of my time squeezing as much quality time with my siblings and nephew as possible. Glenys had been quite miffed that I was leaving so soon, but I reasoned that traveling alone was not wise - especially after my last journey to Mithlond alone. Utter bunk seeing as I'd made it to Lorien alright, but it suited my needs now. We also gifted our wedding present to the newly weds - a love-seat! Glorfindel found it most amusing and shot his wife a look that made Glenys turn bright red! I smacked his arm and told them to get their minds out of the gutter.

Afternoon came, and the High-King's party was gathering. One wouldn't have guessed the King had given the new guard a stern talking to. The poor ellon was a little worse for wear, new to the job and had never been to a wedding like this before. He got a little to happy on the wine. I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"~You know to stay away from _that_ wine now, don't you.~"

"~Indeed.~" He grumbled.

I bid farewell to my friends who had gathered to see me off. Amroth looked like he needed a few more hours in bed, and Amdír could have disowned his son for that. I shared an 'oh dear!' look with Thranduil who muttered evilly 'Serves him right!' before reminding me that his father wished for me to visit before too long. Exchanging hugs and 'see you soon's' with Gilrîn, Celebrían and my siblings, I mounted the chestnut stallion I had been given in replacement of Mithril. He was well tempered, but it still felt odd not to be riding Mithril. With absolute final farewells, the High-King's company set out from Rivendell.

x x x

Several days later.

I lay lazily on my front in the grass, watching the guards horse around as a way to wind down after a long day of traveling. It was amusing, and reminded me of my first 'adventure' with the Ñoldor. They were much more relaxed around me now, and didn't mind wrestling each other for my amusement. We were less than a day from Mithlond, and I was desperate for a bath! Despite being near a river, I was not about to strip and go for a swim. I'd mortify every ellon there, let alone myself!

"~Gee, the broth is bubbling!~" Thalion called, and I jumped up to finish preparing the stew. We had happened upon a village market earlier, and I took the chance to buy some ingredients, feeling that we all deserved a treat. The guards complimented me on the mouth watering aroma wafting from the pot, making me bubble with pride.

I plonked myself down beside Gil-Galad who was observing the 'training' session. It was hand to hand, and the young guard was proving quite skilful at it. They tried to get me up to 'practice', but I declined for the moment.

"~What awaits you in Mithlond do you think?~" I asked casually.

"~Nothing out of the ordinary I suspect, how about you?~"

"~Oh I'm sure I'll find something to occupy myself with. Shouldn't be too difficult.~" I stated, sounding more confident than I should have.

"~You may find you have a lot more time on your hands than you think.~"

"~I didn't spend that much time hunting…did I?~"

"~We shall see.~" He gave me a look that told me he was undoubtably right.

I grimaced at the ground and my eyes found a smooth stone, which I automatically picked up and turned over in my hand.

"~You do have an uncanny attraction to stones - and shells.~" Gil-Galad commented as I placed the stone back. I sighed thoughtfully.

"~I suppose I do…I blame my father for that.~"

Gil-Galad tilted his head, interested by the subject I had just opened. His silent prompt encouraged me to continue.

"~He was a holistic healer, like my mother. He used crystals, acupuncture and singing bowls, while my mother used chant and herbs.~"

This grabbed the Kings attention quicker than discovering a book he had NOT read in all of Mithond.

"~Healing using crystals?~" He asked, already ensnared in my tale, and he didn't take his eyes off me as I laughed and continued.

"~Yes. Crystals have certain properties that some can harness and use. But it isn't so simple either, both healer and patient need to believe the treatment will work. It's about letting the energies between body and nature flow.~"

"~So when you pick stones, do you choose them by what qualities they possess?~"

I drew my lips into a line and shook my head.

"~No…I don't remember what many of them mean. I'm like a magpie - drawn to anything pretty. I did spend my life growing up with crystals on shelves, between books, in bowls on the kitchen table…they loved mother of pearl, which is why we'd spend hours on the beach collecting shells. I wish I'd spent more time absorbing what they knew…their knowledge of the world was…formidable. Every myth, folklore and legend to do with _our_ land, as they called it, was just…there.~" I looked at my feet, lost in deep thought for a moment. "~I remember once I was convinced they were part of those myths themselves when I saw them dancing in the mist in our back garden one morning…just like Mamma said the elves of Swedish folktales do.~"

There was a long, calm pause while I smiled at the memories that drifted through my mind. Fields of green dotted with buttercups, blanketed by a thin veil of mist - the dominion of elves before they pranced back into the forests depths, or so I had imagined.

"~What are your parents names?~"

"~Thorfin and Isla.~" I smiled. It felt good to say their names out loud for some odd reason. "~What was your mothers name?~"

An impish grin spread across his lips. "~You do not know?!~" He asked in mock surprise and I rolled my eyes. He suppressed his laughter, for it would surely bring the guards attention to us, and Thalion was doing a marvellous job of distracting them.

"~She was Laurína.~"

"~Was she Vanyarin?~" My blabbermouth asked before I could deem it wise or not to question him on the subject. All I heard was a name meaning 'crowned with gold' and my curiosity ruled my mind. Contrary to the reaction I had expected, he seemed unfazed by my probing question.

"~No she was Noldo, but she wore a crown of golden primroses every spring. That much I remember of her.~"

"~She sounds enchanting.~" I complimented, noting the far-off smile now curving at his lips. A fond memory perhaps? He hummed, confirming my thoughts that he was lost in a memory, so I left it at that. Not wishing to delve deeper, for there had to be a reason he had never mentioned her before…

Dinner was served with bread and we had music afterwards, when we broke out the instruments. I sang a rather sad song, a fisherman's lament of how he ardently missed home. It was quite fitting to my mood, for being reminded of home…made me miss it somewhat.

Unrolling my sleeping bag, I settled down just as a thought came to me. Strange…how Mamma would tell me elves danced in the mist, then for me to be able to sense and manipulate it somewhat in this world…in the fleeting moments before I drifted into sleep, I fantasised that I was an elf from earth. To my fatigued brain it made total sense. The dancing, love of music, mischievous…

'Oh go to sleep already!'

I awoke with a half suffocated scream, hot and feeling as though I had run a marathon - or five from the way my heart clamoured in my chest. Swallowing my fright, I glanced around to make sure I hadn't woken anyone else, save for the silhouette of the one who was on watch. I prayed I had not alerted them to my distress, but knowing my luck I had. The dark figure stood and moved towards me on silent feet and I braced myself to answer their questions.

"~Come with me.~"

I was pleasantly surprised and slightly worried to find it was Gil-Galad. Why was he on night watch? But thinking on that, I decided it was for the same reason I had been on watch the previous night.

I got up and followed him as silently as I could towards the sound of running water. I could only see his silhouette as stooped to fill a wooden traveling mug with cold, refreshing water. Perching on a rock, I took the mug and drank far too fast.

"~Easy, don't drink too fast!~"

"Drick inte så du drunknar." I mumbled to myself in Swedish, and he nodded in agreement.

Refilling the mug, we wandered back and sat at our post, eyes watching over the landscape, neither speaking, just being. I wanted to nestle into his side, reassure myself that _this_ was not the dream. That I was in reality. He sensed my unease, for he took a hold of my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. Discrete and inconspicuous, and just the right amount of comfort we both needed. I held his hand tight, receiving a reciprocal squeeze.

"~It was another nightmare.~" I confessed, knowing he would ask anyway if he hadn't already guessed. "~How long will they continue?~" I hadn't meant to ask the last bit, but it lifted a weight I hadn't realised had settled on my chest.

"~Years…~" He sighed wistfully, making me look at him. "~It can take years.~" His eyes were fixed on the horizon. "~I find myself still haunted by wretched remnants that linger in the back of my mind from time to time. The War of Wrath took a heavy toll on me, as my first war, my first battle. I shall never forget it.~"

Guilt flooded me. Guilt for bringing back unwanted memories, guilt because in the grand scheme of things…I had not seen half the horrors some had. The darkness in his voice was ill suited to him. I was so used to seeing him happy that it was like talking to a whole other person now.

"~You must think me a big weed…for I have not yet seen battle.~"

"~I do not think that Gunda. But I pray you never have to see war.~" He kissed the back of my hand, eyes holding a silent prayer. "~That is one pain I wish to spare you.~"

And that was a wish I knew wouldn't be granted, not if I had anything to say about it. I had years now to harden myself to the reality of war, though I suspected it wouldn't do anything when war actually came. But I would stand by him, and my friends until the end.

At a loss for anything else to do, I offered him some water, and we sat together, hand in hand, lost in our own thoughts and each others company until the sun rose, and we set out on the home stretch.

x x x

The streets rang with welcoming cheers at their King's return. To keep up a normal appearance I rode behind Thalion, waving to the silversmith and her family, the baker whose wife I could see icing more cakes through the bakery window, and a small group of elves outside the textiles guild hall who were admiring and discussing what would most likely be the new fashion style. Even I had to admit the tight clothing got a little stuffy in the summer months.

Hiding my affections for the king was easier than I had anticipated. I put it down to having hidden them for...who knew how long, but my stomach still tried to digest itself when I had to speak to him in the presence of others, even just to excuse myself so I could have a long awaited and much needed bath!

I felt uncomfortable with how overly aware I was of the councillors who awaited to meet the king (once he himself had had a moment to refresh). I hoped he would have the time to relax this evening, I was slowly suffocating with want to be in his arms again, to breathe in his scent. But first I had to wash, for he certainly wouldn't want me around smelling like I'd bathed in sweat then rolled around in horse hay!

I sank into the hot waters, soaking my aching muscles and relaxing in the smell of lavender and rose. It felt good to swim around the bathing pool, even if it was lonelier than usual. I dived to the bottom, admiring the many shades of blue mosaic tiles that made up the pools bottom and sides. I had never managed to figure out if they depicted something, or were just placed in such a manner as to mesmerise the viewer. Gasping for air when I broke the surface, I swam to the pools edge (which was mainly lined with conch shells) and leaned my chin on my crossed arms, looking out over the stunning view of the sea, and just across the bay to the Grey Havens.

The havens and Mithlond had once been separate, apparently, but had merged together by a great bridge, so large it held shops and houses on it too. Looking at the elven city now, with its lively streets, lush colourful gardens and many glinting roofs of houses and halls, I couldn't have imagined them being separate. I wondered if Ereinion remembered this place before it became his capital? How new and possibly harrowing having just come out the end of a war…I forced my curiosity back. There would no doubt be records I could dig up rather than ask him outright.

I stayed in the water for a long time, listening to the call of the gulls and watching the white sailed boats sailing around the gulf. Few actually left the gulf, and those that came in were merchant ships from Gondor. I found myself randomly wondering what it felt like to feel the sea call the elves west. Did the cry of the gulls awaken something deep within that just said 'it's time to go, the time is right'? Was it a weariness of Middle-Earth? What made one weary of Middle-Earth?!

I bit the inside of my cheek. I knew one reason. I shook those thoughts from my head and decided to get out before I turned into a prune! I brushed my tangled hair, which took forever and a day, and got dressed in a loose ghost blue dress with a white, crystal embellished belt.

'Are you peacocking?' I pondered, admiring the dress in the mirror. The answer was I didn't know, I could swap the belt for something more plain, but dinner would either be in the hall or in Gil-Galad's private dining room, so it really didn't matter. Besides, was there anything wrong with feeling pretty? I blushed, biting my lip as I turned almost giddy with excietment. I _felt_ pretty. Was that the 'honeymoon' phase?

'Most likely,' said a little voice in my head.

'Oh shut up!' I retorted.

With a hop, skip and a jump I went to find Haun and go for a walk. To be out in the sun.

x x x

 _The High-King sat on his throne resting his chin on his thumb and index finger thoughtfully. He had been pleased to hear the running of his realm had gone well in his absence. The break had given him a small hiatus to re-jig ideas and courses of action, specifically to do with the Lord of Moria, Grion, who wished to speak with him and had insisted thus far that he go to them while giving no indication as to why. Seemingly because he was unwilling to leave his hallowed halls. The King suspected the old Lord was becoming senile in his old age._

 _"~In that case we inform Lord Grion that he can expect an envoy on my behalf.~" Gil-Galad's decision was met with much agreeable nodding from his privy council._

 _"_ _~We shall see the best candidate is picked for the job and that the Lord of Moria is notified.~" Lord Ondo spoke, preparing to close the meeting until they convened on the morrow over, but Gil-Galad remained seated, and subsequently, so did his privy council._

 _"_ _~There is one last subject I wish to speak of.~" He spoke evenly and firmly, making brief eye contact with every Lord there. "~And that is the subject of my marital status.~"_

 _Some Lords, Ondo included, had the sense to remain silent and keep their features blank._

 _"_ _~Ah perfect!~" One Lord trilled, believing the victory was close at hand, that at long last their King might start to consider looking for a love interest, and go on to sire an heir. The presumptuous Lord was swiftly fixed with a warning gaze from Lord Ondo. As the chief advisor, Lord Ondo was more keenly aware of the tones of voice his king used, and that particular tone was one he knew all too well. Gil-Galad ignored the Lord and continued with cool calmness._

 _"_ _~I have taken your good council into careful consideration over the past year, and my final decision is this.~" He paused to ensure he had everyones full and undivided attention. "~When the time is right, I shall court and marry for love. As is the right of all Eldar.~"_

 _"_ _~But my Lord-~"_

 _Gil-Galad beheld the same Lord with commanding fire in his eyes, daring him to question his kings decision further._

 _"_ _~We have tried this before Lord Menedir, and it turned my peaceful court into a vicious verbal bloodbath. I will ask you kindly not to reinstate that.~"_

 _"_ _~My Lord, we would not_ dissuade you from finding love but _with all due respect, we only wish to see the line of Kings continued. With Sauron returned to Middle-Earth, that evil will not sit idle.~" Lord Ionwë added calmly._

 _"_ _~Of that I am well aware. If and when he moves we shall stand against him. As we have done before. But you will leave me to see to my personal life.~"_

 _The High-King closed the meeting and retired to the royal wing with Lord Ondo not far behind. The High-King entered his study, robes swishing behind him as he elegantly sauntered across the room and sat behind his desk, absent-mindedly looking over to Haun's empty basket. He had thought his study a little quiet when he received no 'welcome back' bark, he missed it, but somehow he knew Haun was with Gunda. He didn't know how he knew, he just did, and that feeling warmed his heart._

 _It felt good to have that weight lifted from his chest, for even had he and Gunda not begun courting in private, he wished to avoid the chaos and commotion of sharp tongued ellyth vying for his attention. That was not a pleasant position to be in, and it would be less pleasant for Gunda to deal with as well. Forget being nice about it, he had spied a small group of ellyth wandering the great hall that he did not recognise and realised someone was trying to get the ball rolling already. The sooner it was nipped in the bud the better._

Lord _Ondo shut the door behind him, turned, and offered his King an exasperated sigh. Gil-Galad's prompt shutting down of the whole marriage topic had been unexpected and abrupt, but he felt it had been the better choice. He remembered all too well the tears and accusations thrown at the young king of barely five hundred, having been in the kings service for as long as he could remember._

 _"~Yes, I apologise for not warning you before hand Ondo, however I felt if I left it any longer it would spiral out of control.~"_

 _"~A wise decision My Lord, and one I am happy you made.~" Lord Ondo smiled, walking up to the desk to hand over the few documents that needed Gil-Galad's approval before tomorrow, Valanya, the day of rest. In return, Lord Ondo received papers which needed to be double checked before they went to their final destinations._

 _"~May I be allowed to assume you have not abandoned all hope?~" Lord Ondo probed curiously, a smile of the same ilk spreading on his thin lips when Gil-Galad eyed him knowingly from under his brow._

 _"~You may.~" The king answered, reclining in his chair a moment and casting his eyes outside to the sunny lawn where he spied Haun dashing across, chasing a stick. And if Haun was there...so was she. 'Casual and inconspicuous. Lord Ondo sees too much for his own good sometimes.' The king reminded himself as he suppressed a warm smile, his heart fluttering from the mere thought of her, of how it felt to have her pull her body against his, the heated desire that burned in her chest like white fire as she kissed him, of how she had utterly ensnared him with her bewitching dance in the beams of moonlight by the Ford, her skin glowing an ethereal white. Had that been the first time he ever saw her, he would have believed her to be an elf of an entirely new race._

 _Forcing those heavenly memories aside, he focused on getting his work done so he might see her sooner._

 _"~I do not like this label of 'wife hunting'. It sounds too forceful and gives out the wrong message entirely.~" Lord Ondo spoke freely. He did not give his opinions on personal life often, but he felt this was something he and the King would agree on._

 _Hands clasped in front of him as he rested his elbows on his desk, Gil-Galad looked at his trusted advisor with sincerity as he spoke._

 _"~I am not searching for a wife, Ondo.~" He waited for his advisors face to fall into momentary shock, which it did, and Gil-Galad's lips cracked open in a smile. "~I am searching for my life companion. My equal.~"_

 _Lord Ondo let out a sigh of relief before continuing to scan through the papers. "~I have no doubt she is out there somewhere.~"_

 _Lord Ondo received a quiet hum in response, and when he looked up, he saw that the king wore a hopeful smile._

x x x

Círdan found me in the gardens, arms opening wide as I rushed to give him a hug. His laughter like bells, silver hair near white in the light and his dark clothing still gave him that very wise look he had about him.

"Él síla lúmena vomentienguo!" I greeted him in Telerin, making his blue eyes spark with pride.

"~Ah my child, ever is thy sight a joy to my weary heart!~" He carolled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we went for a gentle stroll through the gardens. Haun came bounding up to us, stick in his mouth but he dropped it when he saw the cheery sea elf.

"~ How long do we have the pleasure of your company this time my child?~" Círdan asked, squeezing my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around him as I joyfully answered,

"~Indefinitely. I am under no further obligation to go anywhere!~"

"~Now that I am glad to hear. But what of your sisters? Have they decided to move to Lorien and Rivendell permanently?~"

"~Yes...their lives now have clear paths.~" I almost lamented the fact that I still had no idea what to do next, but Círdan gave me another squeeze.

"~No matter how prepared one is, or how meticulously one plans, no one's life is ever set clearly before them, not even yours with your foresight!~"

I nodded in agreement with his statement, grinning like a fool for no real reason other than I was beyond bubbling with happiness to see Círdan again.

"~What a relief it is you don't have to run off again. Have you any ideas about what you are going to do with yourself.~"

"~Nope.~" The word smacked on my lips, out of disappointment or embarrassment I couldn't tell. Círdan laughed.

"~Well then, you can come and keep me company until you do! We can sail out to the reef again and see if there are any interesting shells?~"

"~Are you even going to let me dive after last time?~" I raised a brow. I had spent 'too long under' last time he took me diving and one of his apprentices had dived in after me to ensure I hadn't drowned! I hadn't meant to frighten him half to death, but I was nowhere near running out of breath! We still disputed over how long I had been under for. Círdan insisted it had been over four minutes, while I said one.

"~Not unaccompanied, no.~" He admitted, and I stifled a huff. I couldn't blame him to be honest. "~Now you must tell me of the wedding, and of Kimbela's bundle of joy!~"

With a bright expression I jumped right into detailing the wedding, Glenys' dress, the festivities but I spent a lot of time talking of little Taurion, my nephew whom I missed very much already. I missed hugging his wrigglesome little body in my arms, singing to him and telling him stories he most likely wouldn't remember, but that was okay because then I could re-tell them and he'd be just as excited.

"~They are coming over for the winter solstice, so you will see what I mean then.~" I warbled, running my finger over the delicate bud of a fragrant rose. I had been explaining how Taurion had the uncanny ability to tell when his mother or father were about to walk into the room. He would always twist around and gurgle just before either came into sight! It had baffled Glenys and I, but we thought it cute all the same.

"~He will be crawling by then.~" Círdan noted. "~I know of one elfling who was walking by seven and a half months. Drove his mother demented!~"

"~Oh? Who was that then?~"

Haun barked, turning on his heels to run back the way we had come, and Círdan's smile only grew. If such a thing was possible.

"~Here he comes now.~"

My jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Gil-Galad walked at seven and a half months?! Then again, was I surprised? Considering how determined he was now, it shouldn't have surprised me that he was a little scamp in his younger days. Gil-Galad, on bended knee to greet his canine friend, looked up at us. Impish grin on his full lips and squinting in the light that shone directly in his face.

"~What tales are you telling our Lady this time old friend?~" He asked, getting up while still scratching a very happy Haun behind the ear. He had discarded his robes, and wore trousers and a loose fitted shirt, hiding his toned frame unless the wind blew.

"~Only of the grief you caused your mother and nanny when you walked two and a half months before you should have my boy.~" Círdan clapped a hand on his back as he fell in line with us and we continued our walk through the gardens.

"~I do not remember Berilwen despairing over that.~"

"~She most certainly did when you climbed up the larder shelves to get to the jam!~"

The tips of Gil-Galad's ears turned red and I couldn't contain my laughter. I now had the mental image of a dark haired elfling in a Middle-Earth version of a romper suit, determinedly climbing up wooden shelves to reach some jam. It was quite cute but stitch-worthily

funny all the same. Both ellyn regarded me with either ebbing embarrassment or growing amusement.

"~I don't see what you're laughing at!~" Gil-Galad said, taking the pouts because I was giggling at his expense. "~You probably have some tales about your childhood misadventures!~"

"~I probably do, only I don't remember them to recount to you.~"

"~Hugely unfair.~" He teased. "~But there are your misadventures here that will suffice!~"

"~Ah yes. I remember fondly the first time I ever met you.~" Círdan grinned at me. Now it was my turn to blush crimson. Haun gave an 'orph' as if to say he remembered it too, and I groaned, burying my face in my hand.

They kindly spared me that embarrassment and we finished our walk before heading in for dinner where we were joined by Berilwen. Again, I recounted the news of Taurion and the wedding, with Gil-Galad adding in bits here and there. Berilwen made the same comment on Taurion crawling by winter, and utterly dismayed Gil-Galad when she too told to story of his jam hunt.

He groaned a pleading 'Ilúvatar!' into his hands, and I couldn't help but brush my foot up the side of his leg in a comforting manner, making him glance at me from across the table. Deciding not to let Gil-Galad suffer on his own, I admitted to remembering one of my own childhood 'mishaps'.

Círdan raised a silver brow and let out a solitary chuckle. "~You got your head stuck between the wooden poles of your banister?~"

"~Repeatedly.~" I nodded, hiding my sudden blush behind my goblet as I sipped my drink. Gil-Galad's eyes sparked with thanks for having drawn some of the attention away from him.

We continued talking for a while longer until Círdan excused himself, for he had to get home to the other side of Mithlond and didn't feel it friendly to ride his horse through the streets at too late an hour. Berilwen too retired, kissing my temple goodnight.

"~I will join you in the living room. I must do something first.~" Gil-Galad said softly as we made our way back through the royal wing having waved Círdan and Berilwen off. It took every ounce of will in my being not to implore him to join me now, but with a shy smile, I nodded. My heart nearly went into cardiac arrest when he pulled me to him by the waist and pressed a fleeting kiss on my lower cheek, just catching the corner of my lips. The utter tease!

I sat on the sofa. My eyes wandered over the living room which my siblings and I had slowly taken over during our time here. The white walls and dark blue summer curtains that shifted slightly in the cooling breeze of the night. The books, paintings, flower pots and elven gadgets like a stylistic sphere mapping the stars filled every available surface.

A lot of these things would vanish when Kimbela and Glenys came to pack up their things and move out. I felt myself grow heavy. No matter how I put it, they were still moving away from me, my only reminders of the world I hailed from. We had been there for each other from the beginning, through thick and thin, no doubt still would…just not in the same way. I exhaled heavily, wiping the stray tear that escaped before turning my attention to a project that I should have finished ages ago, but that had been shelved while I was on my adventures.

Berilwen must have packed it away for me, for I didn't remember putting the deep blue cloak, but not as dark as the blue the Dwarven Lords favoured, in a protective bag the last time I was here. The white trim was finished, and ten of the twelve starred crests were embroidered, smooth and shimmering. It was meant as a begetting's day gift, for Eru knew Ereinion was difficult to give presents to. Not because he was King, but he didn't want extravagant gifts, and he used the fact his 'big day' fell the day before winter solstice as an excuse to overlook it!

Humming a happy tune to cheer myself up, I set about threading my needle.

I had completed half a star and had moved onto reading by the time Ereinion emerged an hour later. I was slotting my book back on the shelf when I heard the click of the handle turning and I experienced a full body blush as he stepped inside.

Shutting the door behind him, Ereinion turned to me with a dawning smile of admiration. His eyes drifted down my form, making me shudder just under my skin from the detail in which he regarded me with. I kept my feet firmly rooted to the spot, fighting the primal urge to run and hug him. He seemed to sense it, my need to touch him, and cruelly sauntered across the short expanse between us, slowly, deliberately, his boots soundless on the floor. I sucked in my bottom lip and chewed it in anticipation.

He placed what looked to be an old folded map on the low table and finally closed the gap between us, pulling me into him, his hands either side of my neck, gently guiding me to look him in the face. My blood zinged with elation at his touch and I rested my hands on his lower ribs. He tucked my hair behind my ear, tracing its rounded shape.

"~Welcome home.~"

Home. Yes, this was home. My eyes fluttered shut as he gently kissed my temple, then my cheek. His teasing was wickedly beautiful, especially when his lips found mine and I hooked my hand around the back of his neck so he couldn't pull away before I wanted him to. But that was not meant to be. I relented when he straightened up, kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around me, and I him.

"~Home.~" I muttered happily, breathing in his scent which clung to his shirt. His sharp exhalation swept across the crown of my head, his heart raced, and I wondered if me just saying this was home made him react so?

"~Where were you?~" I asked, looking up at him like an abandoned kitten. "~I was beginning to feel rather lonely.~"

He chuckled softly, then purred, "~My apologies for keeping you waiting My Lady.~" I couldn't tell if he was poking fun at me for my soppy act or if he was being genuine, but judging from the grin tugging at his lips I decided it had to be the former. "~It took me longer than I expected to find what I was looking for.~"

"~Oh? And what might that be?~"

"~Come and have a look.~" He led me by the hand to the sofa and handed me the folded parchment as we sat down. As if I wasn't intrigued enough by the mystery he was building up, he certainly had my attention now!

"~Whats this?~" I opened it up, finding it continued folding out to just over an A1 size. It nearly covered the table and my mouth dried up when I saw the slightly faded lines and markings on the aged paper. There was no way…

"~A map of Beleriand. I know you have questions you feel too polite to ask, being morbidly curious as you are.~" He explained, holding down one of the corners.

"~That's one way to put it.~" I looked over the map in awe. I hadn't thought he would bring this up of his own accord, that it would be something he'd rather forget. I gawped at its size first off. I hadn't realised Beleriand was so big! I traced a path, starting from the ring of mountains where Gondolin's name had been scribbled in, down through Doriath's vast forest then west to Nagothrond. The Blue Mountains had been so far inland...

"~Its hard to believe so much land was lost...~" I rasped, feeling myself tremble at the realisation of just how _powerful_ the Valar were, and Morgoth too. Suddenly, the possibility of him having the power to bring us here made more sense. Even in the void.

"~For those who were not there to witness it, it can seem quite...intimidating.~" Gil-Galad spoke. There was no hint of fear in his voice. Had he not told me he was haunted by what he had seen, I would have believed he had come out of it unscathed.

"~How old were you when it started?~" I asked timidly, indeed being morbidly curious.

"~Ninety five.~"

My jaw fell slack in utter disbelief and I mouthed an inaudible 'WHAT?'. That was like being a teenager!

"~I did not see battle properly until I was a hundred and sixteen when Men from the East, under Morgoth, attacked us as we made our way from Balar to Ered Luin.~" He mapped out his route for me to see. I leaned forward, practically leaning into him, drinking in every detail he gave me and marvelling at how blasé he came across about it.

"~I took my army and forced them north back to Anfauglith. There we made sure no servant of Morgoth came south again. Once the war was over I kept the kingship and settled here.~"

"~Why?~" Was the only question I could think to ask. "~Why did you stay?~" We looked at each other for a long moment. His expression betrayed nothing, save for his eyes which sparked with fondness at my blatant curiosity.

"~I didn't feel the time was right for me to leave. I felt Middle-Earth was not done with me, and I would not leave my people who decided to remain.~" His voice was warm and full of the boundless love and compassion I knew he had for his people - for everyone really. It was that which had urged him to invite us -three lost girls- to Mithlond in the first place.

So he chose exile. Barely out of childhood, only just considered mature, not only had he taken on Kingship, but partaken in a war and then decided to stick by his people. He might not have thought it a hard or particularly noble decision, but for me who knew just what he had given up -the eternal peace of Valinor- it was profound, magnified because he had felt there was some greater calling he had to answer…

Had I known it was possible to fall in love with someone all over again, I would have understood the simultaneous light and heavy feeling in my chest, why my blood ran ice cold then burning hot, why my heart stopped and only started again when I felt his little finger brush against mine softly.

"~What's that look for?~" His tender voice skittered along my bones.

I blinked, not realising I had been staring at him. I beheld the map again, lips pressing into a line.

"~You are incredible.~" I whispered, daring to gaze his way again. My breath caught when I found sapphire eyes resting on me, pupils dilating. We shared a long, intense gaze, each waiting for the other to do or say something.

"~I hope you know that…~" I added, blushing for no apparent reason. "~And thank you...for sharing this with me. I wouldn't have asked but...thank you.~" I decided it was better to stop talking before I blubbered nonsensical nonsense. I couldn't describe the feeling that welled in my chest, ignited by the knowledge that he knew me as well as he did, and that he wasn't going to let me slowly be driven mad by my 'morbid curiosity'.

He smiled at me then, a smile that set my very soul on fire, crinkling the corners of his eyes, lips pulling back to show his teeth. It was a happy smile - as in truly, soul fulfillingly, heart stoppingly happy. He took my hand in his and with joy in his voice said,

"~You're welcome Gee.~"

There was a moments silence before I tore my eyes from him, because it was becoming a bad habit of mine - ogling at him - and I turned my attention to the map again.

"~So when did you write this in?~" I asked, pointing to Gondolin.

"~Erm...can't actually remember. I _think_ that was the first thing I did as king...~"

I burst out laughing.

We spent very little time actually talking about Beleriand and more time about how he established Mithlond. Why he chose the Gulf of Lune, the advantages of a harbour city, little stories of how he and Círdan had envisaged Mithlond, how most of it came to be while some didn't, due to time or circumstance. I in turn told him a little more of my home city, how Stockholm stretched over fourteen islands on Lake Mälaren where it flowed into the Baltic sea, that Gamla Stan (or the old town) was like walking through history compared to the modern outskirts. He was hugely interested in how a 17th century warship called the Vasa had been raised. I think he liked hearing that some of us loved our history as much as his people did.

Haun had long since joined us, realising we weren't going to be in the study. He lounged on the sofa, head on his masters lap while I had cuddled into Ereinion's side, half falling asleep as we petted Haun who was loving all the attention.

"~It's getting late.~" I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand before resting my head on his shoulder.

"~'Tis. At least we needn't worry about waking early.~" He kissed my forehead, encouraging a smile to crack my lips open.

"~Ah yes, Valanya tomorrow isn't it.~" I mumbled, having puzzled out why we didn't have to get up in the morning.

"~Today by now I should think.~" He commented, making me feel my tiredness more keenly than before. "~What would you like to do today?~"

His question took me off guard. I was so used to following his plans. I had suggested things, true, but it all depended on him.

"~I...um...I dunno. What did you have in mind?~" I asked, sitting up to look at him properly.

"~Well,~" He mused thoughtfully, pulling me closer with the arm he had draped around my shoulders. "~We could go riding? Pack lunch and go to the beach to find you more shells, maybe a healing stone or two.~"

"~Sounds heavenly. I seem to remember Onyx wards off those who would do you harm.~"

"~Really? How interesting. Onyx is quite dark though, what of Lapis Lazuli?~"

"~Oh now that one I remember. It's my favourite. It encourages harmony and inner peace.~"

His chest murmured with slight laughter and he gently rubbed my arm as I settled into his side once again.

The gentle scent of sandalwood half roused me. I opened my eyes to find I was being carried down the darkened hall to my room, Ereinion's soft footsteps barely echoing off the stone floor and walls. I groaned, my overly tired way of asking how and why?

"~Sh, it's okay, I have you.~"

I didn't protest. I let him carry me to my door before insisting he put me down. My legs had gone to sleep for they tingled a lot when Ereinion set me down.

"~I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop off.~"

"~It's alright, no harm done.~" The smile evident in his voice. "~There will be a drink on your bedside table. It'll help with the nightmares.~" He added as I opened my door.

"~Thank you.~" I replied timidly.

He took my hand and pressed a kiss on my knuckles. "~You should wear that colour more often.~"

"~Huh?~" I asked spastically.

"~Blue. It suits you, especially the shade you're wearing.~"

I blushed like a fool and claimed I was too tired to function properly. He chuckled, and kissed me goodnight before ensuring I got into my room safely. Who knows why, but I thought it very gentlemanly and rather romantic.

Sure enough, there was a glass of sweet smelling stuff on my bedside table, and I drank it without question - loving its raspberry taste - and jumped into bed once I'd changed.

Its wasn't long before peaceful sleep found me, and I dreamt of what fun and adventures awaited us tomorrow on the beach, and the day after that, and for the years to come. My heart fluttered at the thought that no matter what, we would have each others backs.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and thank you to those who commented on chap. 24. Your words are much appreciated!**

Quenya.

Laurína - Laurëa (golden) and Rína (crowned)

Valanya - Valar day

Telerin.

Él síla lúmena vomentienguo - a star shines on the hour of our paths crossing.

Swedish.

Drick inte så du drunknar - Don't drink so that you drown.


	26. Chapter 26 - Epessë

Chapter 26 - Epessë

SA 3361 - Twenty years later.

The cold late autumn breeze made me tuck my scarf into my jumper, silently cursing myself for not having the sense to bring a jacket. Somewhere among the rusty topped apple trees, a little figure ran to and fro between the boughs. Taurion had grown up much quicker than we would all have liked. That being said, he was still the size of a toddler. Kimbela had lamented when he walked and talked by the time he turned one, but after twenty years, she couldn't wait for him to grow up!

"Do you have any idea how strange it is to have your twenty year old son still be small enough to be carried!?"

I hummed in half understanding agreement as I carefully slung the basket of apples onto my back, ready to be taken to the wagon waiting at the edge of the orchard. I loved our little forest spirit, as I called him. His wild shoulder long blonde hair was always a mess, twigs and leaves tangled in it from his fast and agile self running through the forest, or Elrond's flower bushes. His sky blue eyes held the same bright spark as his mother's and his smile the same mirth as his father's.

Kimbela and Taurion had come with me to work today after Taurion insisted that, "~Aunty Gee's day will be more entertaining.~" He had dumped the idea of apple picking in favour of climbing the trees, but to his credit, he had in the end thrown down some apples to us.

It had taken me a while to figure out what it was I wanted to do. I indeed had way more time on my hands than I knew what to do with! I had dithered between training as a soldier, studying lore and maps and reading books on how a lady should conduct herself that I almost went utterly potty. It all lead to the same outcome. Me lying on my bed groaning in exasperation.

Much as I loved lore and history and language, I was not cut out for full time counselling! In the end, some six years later, after I had bumped into one of the farming families at the market, I was taken up on my offer to help and settled into a comfortable routine. I spent autumn and spring helping the farms and orchards around Mithlond harvest and sow crops, till soil, and herd cattle. I was close to Mithlond, and I felt more useful. It also meant I could keep my eyes and ears open for news of Orcs. Though few made it this far, it was still wise to keep a look out. Summer and winter were my cosy months where I learned the basics of healing, learning how to sail under the vigilant watch of Círdan and occasionally help in court. I had been brought into one of the lesser meetings (basically a meeting without the presence of the king) because the councillors needed help understanding an old Quenya text from the archive. These were also the busy seasons for the High-King, so I helped as much as I could there too.

Kimbela and I loaded our baskets onto the cart to the thanks of the farmers wife, Meren, and began our walk home.

"~Are you sure you don't want a lift?~" Meren's musical voice asked and Kimbela and I shook our heads.

"~Not at all, we aren't that far from home!~" Kimbela assured her with a smile before calling out to Taurion that we were leaving. Meren raised a suspicious brow, but let it go, giving us some apples to munch on our way home.

"~Have a good winter, and we will see you in the spring Gunda, yes?~"

"~Yes, or before, you must try and make it to the winter solstice this year!~" I encouraged, waving to Meren and her children as they emerged from the woods, singing and laughing and carrying baskets full with ripe fruit.

I had just finished strapping Aegluin to my hip when someone collided with my leg.

"~Aunty Gee!~" Taurion giggled giddily, looking up at me with big excitable eyes.

"~My little forest spirit!~" I replied with equal excitement, 'booping' his nose. Kimbela ruffled some leaves out of her sons hair before asking if he enjoyed 'Aunty Gee's exciting day.'?

"~Very much. Did you see me chase the squirrel?~" He asked, taking a hold of Kimbela's hand and sinking his teeth into the apple she gave him as we began our half hour walk home. It was fairly flat through meadows and fields which had once been full of golden corn and other crops, but now stood almost empty save a few hay bales still waiting to be moved.

After about ten minutes Taurion decided his legs were tired and he wanted a piggy-back ride, however it had to be from me, he was insistent! I shrugged and scooped the child into my arms, letting him scramble around me as if I were a tree until he was perched on my back, arms over my shoulders and my hands linked underneath him for support.

"~Will you tell me the story of that hero?~" Taurion asked. I frowned because he hadn't given me much to go on. I knew lots of hero stories!

"~Of Beowulf and Grendel.~" Kimbela added helpfully, and Taurion nodded his head enthusiastically. I grinned, all to happy to oblige his request. So for the remainder of the walk I recounted the tale of the brave hero and his battles with various monsters. Taurion with his imaginary sword duelled the monsters almost all the way home. His long day of climbing trees and chasing squirrels got the better of him, and I felt his little body grow heavy and his head fell against my shoulder. I made an 'aw!' face at Kimbela who smiled lovingly at her little boy and reached up to pull another leaf from his hair.

Figuring out how elvish children grew had been most interesting - if not utterly baffling at times. His mind matured quicker than his body, so you could have an in-depth conversation with him (about something he found interesting right enough) but he also experienced 'childish' moments like chasing his grandparent's cat, or pretending to slay Grendel. Apparently his 'full on maturity' wouldn't settle in until right before puberty when his body caught up with his mind. A fact he seemed miffed about from time to time, for he disliked how easily tired he became. He slept soundly all the way through Mithlond's bustling streets and through Mitelu's gardens where an amused Haldir waited for us.

"~Long day?~" He winked, taking Taurion so Kimbela and I could go and have a bath. The elfling would be wide awake by dinner and would no doubt tell of his troll slaying quest.

We sank into the hot water, Kimbela groaning from the stiff muscles she forgot she had. We spoke of how sad Taurion would be to miss the snow ball fight this year, for they were leaving on the morrow. Kimbela huffed, grumbling something incoherent about how the Sindar were no fun at times.

"It's true though! The only Sindar I have come across willing to have a snowball fight are those who live here!" She exclaimed as I scrubbed her back with a sponge. "And Haldir still won't go cliff diving. Do me a favour and marry someone who will. If my husband won't, I at least want one brother in law who will."

It had come as quite a shock to us all to find that Glorfindel also raised a brow at cliff diving. We now had two 'wusses of the year' awards to hand out. I sucked my lips into a line, feeling my cheeks burn at the only memory I had of the High-King shirtless. I'd felt his firm build when my hands roamed his body, but I wondered what his skin would feel like against mine? Shocked by my unchaste thoughts, I got out and dried myself, changing into my clean clothes before discarding the dirty ones in the laundry basket. An idea that staff loved.

I fastened Ulfangs bracelet onto my girdle and turned to find Kimbela holding Aegluin, looking at her with a subdued look of longing.

"You never will give up this part of you…will you." She sighed. Some part of me wondered if she wasn't talking about herself. The way she looked at the blade sang softly of her partialness toward adventure. I shook my head.

"Not so long as evil seeks to gain the upper hand." I stated, taking the sword she handed me.

"I haven't read the books, but I remember the films had a happy ending…that day of peace you're looking for might yet come." She smiled, patting my shoulder as we turned to drop Aegluin off in my room.

"They do, but it doesn't end there."

"Never does." Kimbela chirped. "The adventures will always continue. I have to say I do miss them…just not the hunting part. I miss discovering new places."

"We can still do that! When Taurion's a bit older we can all explore Fangorn. We've not been there before. See if we can find any Entwives and drink some of the water too. Dunno 'bout you, but I wouldn't mind growing a few inches taller!"

All I heard was a squeal of happiness and I was suddenly carrying her as she clung to me.

"That sounds epic!" She sang, only letting go to let me open my bedroom door. "It's down south, isn't it?"

I nodded, pulling out a map on my dresser and pointing to it, deliberately covering my markings around Mordor. Kimbela flicked her brows up as though scheming.

"We'll have to tell Amdír some convincing fib…he wouldn't be too happy about us going that far south without half his army."

I rolled my eyes like a teen being told by her parents to be home by ten. Amdír, as much as he cared for us, was still fiercely protective. I shoved the map back and leaned against the table.

"Knowing him, yes." I understood his caution, and Kimbela only confirmed it.

"Amdír fears _he_ is stalking you, awaiting the right moment to strike. He still thinks us parting ways was a bad idea." Her countenance turned serious as she stood, arms crossed as though we were in war council. I nodded slowly, then rested my hand on Kimbela's shoulder with a knowing look.

"Thinking along those lines we are an easier target when together. Besides, I am safest here in Mithlond. Sauron fears the power and might of Gil-Galad. He has never been, nor will he be strong enough to take Lindon. You and Glenys are safe as well, the elves are too strong for him to take on. Don't let Amdír's worry burden you."

She half smiled, and I took solace in knowing she was in some way consoled by that fact. Then she too took my shoulder in her hand.

"I know. You always seemed most at home here. You smile more too."

I snorted and diverted the conversation towards the fact that we would be late for dinner. She rushed ahead, but I had one more stop.

I entered the King's study quietly. Ereinion sat with his back to me on the sofa, his nose in a book most likely. I could hear him in my head saying 'I'm nearly finished this page!'. Smiling, I walked up behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"~Oh, you're awfully tense! Tough day huh?~" I inquired softly, slowly beginning to massage the tense muscles I felt beneath his clothing. A low gravely groan was my reply and his head fell back against my soft belly as I worked on loosening the knots in his shoulders. His eye remained closed, lips curving up slightly in contentment, lips I very much wished to kiss after not having seen him since the previous night, and not having a private moment since Kimbela came to stay three weeks ago.

The first few months after Ereinion and I began courting in secret had been interesting…okay, the first year. We had found it a challenge to keep our eyes off each other - or our hands for that matter. Starting with sly glances if we passed in the halls, then the slightest brush of his fingers against mine, hidden by the voluminous sleeves of our robes, and if we passed each other alone in the royal wing, one of us would steal a kiss. We had almost been caught several times, lips locked in heated passion, limbs and robes tangled, and his crown askew. There were few nooks or curtains that hadn't been used to evade being found out - and though we scolded each other for not being careful enough, the rush and heated exhilaration of _almost_ getting caught drove our foolishness through the roof! As the years drifted by the honey moon phase had not abated, but settled into a manageable calmness, moments like this where my heart still tried to flutter up out my throat but which I could keep a lid on…barely.

"Ereinion." I sang softly. He hummed, opening his eyes as I began to lower myself to him. He smiled in anticipation…and then someone knocked on the door.

I straightened up and dashed to the desk, looking over the stacks of paper as Lord Ondo entered. Typical!

"~I can see to this tomorrow evening My lord.~" I said, and equally as effortlessly, Gil-Galad nodded his head and thanked me. I could do little other than curtsy and excuse myself, concealing the little thundercloud of annoyance that floated over my head as I made my way to dinner.

Somehow I knew we wouldn't be alone again that night.

I hated it when I was right. Between chess games and chasing Taurion to bed, I didn't see him until early the next morning when I carried my groggy nephew to the carriage. Taurion insisted on saying goodbye properly to the High-King, and I could see his parents swell with pride when he bowed and thanked Gil-Galad for having them over to stay. What none of us saw coming was Taurion gesturing Gil-Galad bend down so he could whisper something in his ear. They were very secretive about whatever it was, and my only hint was when Gil-Galad chuckled and said,

"~I have not forgotten.~"

"~Our secret, yes?~" Taurion was adamant, and Gil-Galad nodded as he straightened up.

"~Our secret.~" He promised, welcoming Taurion's goodbye hug.

Taurion saw the King as a family member, sometimes I wondered if he didn't just think of him as a cousin or an uncle. He'd made us all laugh when he stated with firm resolve that he loved 'his king' (Amdír) as his sovereign, but the High-King was less grumpy, so he loved Gil-Galad like a friend!

I hugged Kimbela tight, for saying goodbye never got easier - even after all this time.

"Take care fo yourself." I said, holding back treacherous tears.

"I will. And we shall see you soon enough!" She chirped, and I raised an eyebrow in momentary confusion, until she prompted; "Thranduil's begetting feast? We've been invited."

I rolled my eyes at my own forgetfulness, but couldn't say I felt thrilled by the reminder. King Oropher's name once again spelled doom to me. I still held him in high regard, but I felt as though I was walking on eggshells around him because of how close I was to the Ñoldor. One in particular.

"~What is your plan for the day My lady?~" Gil-Galad asked as we waved my sisters carriage off.

"~Herding cattle, then there're a few things that need doing in the croft. I'll be back in time to start sorting that mess you call your desk.~" I teased, wrapping my jacket around me and looking around, heart sinking when I saw Haun nowhere. He barely left the study these days.

"~There is no rush. I shall see you later My Lady.~"

"~Indeed My Lord.~" I nodded, before going on my merry way.

x x x

Ereinion.

The air was not cold, but nippy as I rode to the little croft that sat snuggly before the nearest peak of the Blue Mountains to Mithlond.

Rochallor galloped swiftly across the land, he loved to feel the earth pass beneath his hooves and gave many satisfactory nickers and a mighty shake of his head when the little stone walled, thatch roofed cottage surrounded by a large cluster of trees came into view. Golden sunlight shone upon the house, smoke rose from the chimney and a lithe figure stood with her back towards us, folding linen sheets which had been hanging out to dry.

Rubbing Rochallor's neck in reassurance and thanks when he nickered impatiently, I paused a moment, soaking up the freedom here.

Gunda and I had been fortunate thus far. To be afforded the freedom to roam without the need for armed escort. Forlindon remained untroubled by shadow. Lindon as a whole did, but for how long? Ever did my mind shift back to the harrowing thought of the evil that resided in the south, a darkness I knew wouldn't stay in the confinements of Mordor. It was no comfort to know Gunda's mind was overcast by the same shadow. Whether she foresaw something, or simply knew our enemy well enough to have pieced together what myself and a few others had already, it haunted her.

I wished to help her, to share her burden - even just a little - but the scraps of information I had unwittingly gathered listening to her distressed self after her return from Rhûn, watching her grim determination when training or when her eyes would flit to the wastelands of Mordor on maps, shed dim light on something I had long suspected - ever since Sauron's return to Middle-Earth. He was a troublemaker and wouldn't be satisfied until he had all Middle-Earth under his thumb - well that was my opinion. However, I wasn't ready to start that discussion, I really didn't want to deal with the panic that would ensue.

If she indeed foresaw a clash with Sauron, then I was glad - in a cruel way - that she said nothing (for now), for I could not guarantee that I wouldn't do anything to keep her safe. I would send her away, her and her sisters, as much as it would hurt me to do so. The idea of losing her was inconceivable, for when it came to her I knew not where or how to begin describing what I felt. Every waking moment with her was filled with overwhelming joy and magic...and love.

My heart stumbled over itself and my arms began to feel unbearably empty. Rochallor brayed loudly as we set off down the gentle slope to our destination, my blood burned in my veins when she turned and spotted us. Rochallor was swift, but not swift enough, because a surprised Gunda had run for the garden gate, and by the time I had dismounted I had barely taken five steps before she leapt into my arms.

"~Oh Ereinion! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you were coming!~" She trilled. One would never have guessed we had only seen each other that morning from the way we clung to one another. She gazed up at me with those ensnaring golden eyes and I could hear her heart beating in her chest, fast and heavy like a drum, like my own heart which was trying to escape my chest in anticipation.

Being alone with her, having _this_ amount of privacy was rare, and priceless. I was not about to waste the opportunity. With an impish grin I picked her up and whirled her around. She threw her head back in unbridled laughter before clasping my jaw in her hands and leaning down to kiss me, hard at first, but a gentleness replaced her urgency as she moved her deliciously soft lips against mine.

"~I've missed you...I've missed this!~" She murmured against my lips. Her words were fire to my blood and I, from my sudden loss of decent behaviour, gave her rump a playful squeeze. I guess I deserved it when she nipped my bottom lip, earning a muffled 'ouch' from me. I couldn't help myself when it came to her! She drove me wild, still after all these years, she had the uncanny ability to make me young and foolish again...I loved it...I loved her.

Setting her down we made our way inside, Rochallor had already made himself at home, hand in hand, our fingers laced together. Inside was warm and cozy, and smelled of fresh bread. We sat and ate, watching each other, though we pretended to be admiring the large family room. There was not much by way of decoration, but Kimbela kept a dwarven spear on the wall above the fire, and shelves housed books, plates and jugs and other utensils.

She spoke of the success of her experimental 'kulning' (a herding call), among other bits of news and gossip. It was a pleasant relief to listen to news that had nothing to do with running the kingdom. There was a serene sense of normality about it, like a cleansing wave it renewed me, compelled by the compassion and interest with which she spoke. I may not have tilled a field, or run after escaping calves, but I could listen to her speak of it forever, hanging on her every word. I loved to see her eyes light up with a sense of fulfilment. I loved to see that she felt useful - not that she had ever been otherwise, but she didn't listen to me when I reassured her of that fact.

Her determination and kindness did not go unnoticed. For some years now Lords sang her praises, be it for her help on the land or in Mitelu helping with Quenya records - even restoring and translating the older ones - and aiding in the preparations for feasts or the arrival of guests. She had handled the situation with the visiting dwarves with such ease and finesse even Lord Ondo had been impressed. I remembered how she had spoken to the demented Lord Grion, calmly explaining and repeating herself many times over why colonising the Blue Mountains would not work out in his peoples favour, at least for the time being. She had been as surprised as me when the Lord finally admitted to why he wished to speak with me. In an interesting twist, she had opened up a little about the future, yet gave nothing certain away. To say I was proud of her was an understatement.

"~So, what brought you here?~" She asked and her question almost went right over my head. I had become distracted by my thoughts and her soothing voice.

"~You.~" I answered simply. A bit cheesy but wholly the truth.

"~You charmer!~" She blushed, looking at the table to try and conceal her rosy cheeks. She got up and began washing up, giggling when I hugged her from behind before helping to dry up.

"~What were you and Taurion whispering about this morning?~" She asked nonchalantly.

"~I am held by oath not to speak a word.~" I declared, kissing her cheek when she gave me a disbelieving look.

"~Must be vitally important if he has the High-Elvenking's confidence.~" She stated with a smile full of love for her nephew.

"~Of the highest priority.~"

"~Now you're teasing.~" She pouted.

"~Only because you rise to it so beautifully.~" I complimented, leaning against the counter and pulling her into my arms. My heart thumped so hard when she rested her head on my chest I was surprised she didn't comment on it. Her every touch was mesmeric, it mattered not how small or brief the contact, I'd never felt so alive.

"~What's on your mind?~" I asked after she gave a deep thoughtful sigh.

"~Oh nothing much. Contemplating my age is all.~"

"~Why?~" I chuckled without thinking beforehand.

"~Well...I'll be sixty six this year...just feels strange looking in the mirror to see you're still nineteen.~"

"~I understand how you feel.~" I tried to comfort her. I'd looked the same since I was about ninety.

"~True, but you always knew you'd remain young.~" She murmured into my shirt, snuggling into my arms.

Her words dealt an unsuspectingly harsh blow to my mind. Human. Immortality must have been strange to come to terms with. As strange as mortality was for me to accept. Something pulled the strings of my heart painfully, and I squeezed her to me. Her long life was not guaranteed to last as long as I. I would live to see the world and its people change around me…but would she? I had tried convincing myself otherwise, but in the end the torturous uncertainty only hurt more. So I tried not to dwell on it, for I was so unimaginably happy to have her in my life now than not at all.

"~When are you expected to return?~" She asked, hopeful voice sweeping my glumness away.

"~Not for a while. Is there something you wish to do?~"

From the way her face lit up with a mischievous glow, I knew there was no backing out of whatever she had in mind - not that I wanted to anyway. I soon found myself standing outside with a wooden training sword in hand. I eyed her attire, thinking her skirt might hinder her movements, but she seemed unfazed as we got into position opposite each other. I twirled the sword in my hands, getting a feel for its weight and balance, which was off slightly due to the knocks it had previously received.

"~First to three?~" I asked, grinning playfully.

"~First to three.~" She tightened her grip on the hilt. Our version of this training exercise was a little different. Instead of 'hits' we counted 'kills'. First to strike three deadly blows won, and we did get competitive sometimes - just for the fun of it.

She made the first move.

THWACK.

Our weapons crossed, then slid off one another. She spun out of reach as I swiped at her midriff, darting in again to slide her blade along mine, locking the guards. She did not, however, expect that I'd anticipated that manoeuvre. Surprise sparked in her eyes as I twisted the sword from her grasp and flung it aside. I went to 'slice' her throat, only to miss when she ducked, rolling along the ground to retrieve her sword and successfully blocking my secondary strike.

"~Good one.~"

She grinned angelically. "~Thank you.~" Before pushing me back and launched another attack. With every collision I could feel the force behind her blows. I was no fool to think her weak, I knew better than most of the muscles that hid beneath her soft looking flesh. Spinning to the side I deflected her advance, throwing her off balance and swung my sword around and let it rest on the back of her neck.

"~Dead.~"

The smile on her lips was wickedly alluring, especially as she regarded me from the corner of her eye. She stepped back and softly growled;

"~One for you.~"

It wasn't long before the score was one-all, and we reached two-all at the same time, her blade 'slicing' through my chest and mine her side. She smiled as her eyes shone with mixed determination and enjoyment. It would be interesting to see who won this time...

"~Are you alright down there?~" I asked as she lay panting on the ground after I'd taken her feet out from under her. Still smiling, she nodded. I was fiercely proud of her, her defence was worlds better than it had been forty years ago.

"~Another match?~" I asked, offering her a hand up.

"~But this match isn't finished!~" She exclaimed, and to my surprise she tapped my now defenceless side and pulled me to the ground, straddling my waist and gliding her sword across my throat. I gazed up at her with a baffled and startled expression.

"~You injured or severed my lower leg. Not fatal yet.~" Her eyes glowed with sneaky triumph. I was thoroughly impressed and my shock at my lack of attentiveness waned quickly.

"~Draw? I think we're both _very_ dead after that.~" She asked, but I had no answer as I gazed up at her, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, breast heaving slightly - I could see more of that than usual. A button had popped open.

"Ereinion?"

"~Yeah...a draw.~" I was barely aware of what I said, my ability to think robbed by her soft voice calling my name.

The world fell away around us. I noted her dainty, angular features and long neck, prominent collar bone and the rest of her shapely body, spurring an ardent and forbidden desire to feel her beneath my hands. Despite the wooden sword pressed to my throat, I took gentle hold of her hips, savouring the dip of her waist as I slinked my hands across her back, her ribcage, boldly brushing my thumb just under her breast.

Her pulse quickened at my intrepid touch, a shallow inhale parting her plump lips as she removed the sword and looked at me with what I could only describe as pure love in her eyes, a look that made my nerves jitter excitedly.

I sometimes wondered what was taking us both so long to say those words. Perhaps we both felt we didn't need to say it, or we were holding off for the right moment, knowing the wait would make it all the more meaningful and surreal.

I sat up, pulling her waist to me and she didn't resist, she encouraged it by wrapping her arms around my neck, fingers knotting in my hair. We shared a brief but no less intense gaze, until we leaned in, meeting halfway. The softness of her lips and the tenderness of her kiss was so contradictory to her ferocious fighting, I was stunned by how effortlessly she switched between the two. She deepened the kiss, teasingly running her tongue over my teeth and my senses were overrun by the taste and scent of her - the scent of fresh rainfall in a wildflower meadow. Her spirit consumed me utterly, body and soul. Oh Ilúvatar!

I relished her every touch, committing to memory the rapturous feeling of her small mouth dragging across my jaw, the butterfly kisses she left on every inch of my face and neck, and of the heavenly sound of her voice breaking when I returned the favour.

"My radiant star." She breathed, keeping me pressed against her. I nuzzled into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply.

She suddenly shivered, and it wasn't from bliss.

"Lets get you into the warmth."

She looked miffed at having to stop our intimate interactions, but agreed to comply when I assured her we could resume inside. Once I knew she wouldn't catch her death.

We made it as far as the front door before she stopped and looked out over the land and smiled.

"We should get snow tonight."

She was most likely right. She had the uncanny ability to sense the weather, particularly rain, so I wasn't surprised when we rode home and as Mithlond came into sight, the first snow of winter fell softly, catching in her hair and crowning her with a fleeting diadem of adamant.

x x x

The morn of Winter Solstice broke out in diamond glistening glory and many a fan fare around Mithlond. Frost and snow sparkled in the sun's light as far as the eyes could see and the towers around the city broke out in song from bell and horn, jolting me awake with an excited fluttering in my gut. The late rising sun was a blessing, for I had gone to bed VERY late the night before, but to be fair I had a good reason to have done so. The partying had ended late enough as it was, but I couldn't deny Ereinion his request to dance, just the two of us, in the living room.

It wasn't that we didn't dance together at the feast, just not as much as we would like. We continued as we did before to remain inconspicuous, so it wasn't like we had no contact, but again not as much as we would like.

Considering I awoke with the sun, I stayed in my warm cozy bed until it was well on its way over the sky, wilfully ignoring _what_ day it was. I didn't need reminding, but I was anyway when Berilwen came in and was utterly shocked to find me still in bed!

"~Five more minutes, please!~" I implored, pulling my cover overhead, only to have Berilwen yank it off me completely! I yelped at how cold the rest of my room felt and promptly curled into a ball. Berilwen raised a brow.

"~Gunda, get up.~" She was not in a negotiating mood. "~The bath water is hot now. But if you want a cold bath thats fi-~"

"~I'm up!~" I was out of bed like a shot, wrapping my morning gown around me just as someone scratched at the door. Opening it, I was overjoyed to see Haun amble in, tongue hanging out and his big eyes looking at us with all the doggy love he possessed. The bath would have to wait.

"Haun." I cooed, kneeling and taking his hairy face in my hands, planted kisses on the top of his head - with plenty of wet doggy kisses in return. Despite being old and finding it hard to move at times, he was still eager to show his unending love.

"Yuck! Haun!" I spat when he licked over my mouth. Berilwen snorted in an effort to hold back an outright laugh as I wiped my face with my sleeve.

"~At least that happened before your bath.~" She scolded, shooing me out and into my bath.

I emerged from my room some hours later, clean and dressed and still ignoring the decorated letters on my dresser. I'd open them later.

Berilwen gave me one last glance over before nodding approvingly, suddenly remembering that I was wanted in the kings study and with a motherly kiss on my brow she went to join the feast that was soon to spark to life (now that everyone had mostly recovered from the previous night!).

I knocked gently before easing the door open.

"~You wanted to see me?~" I called, shutting the door behind me.

"Gee!" Ereinion stood up from the sofa and came around to greet me.

"~You look enchanting my Lady.~" He crooned softly, lifting my hand to kiss my knuckles, watching me with dreamy eyes that made me blush to the point that my cheeks must have matched my dress. Dark red velvet with a golden embroidered collar and girdle. My thigh length hair left down, and instead of a wreath of holly leaves and berries, this year I'd decided on something new. I felt like a winter fairy minus the wings.

"~Thank you my Lord. You look...presentable.~" I teased with a wicked grin, straightening his tunic - it didn't need it but I did so to annoy him. He was always impeccably turned out, for if he wasn't he'd draw unwanted attention to himself. He had a quiet personality for being such a powerful figure.

He huffed at me, then eyed my winter crown.

"~The mistletoe is a nice change. Your idea yes?~" He asked, taking my waist and guiding me towards his desk. I nodded, blushing because only he knew our meaning for this particular plant. The elves had no special meaning for mistletoe, they revered the Elanor instead.

"~Close your eyes.~"

I regarded him with heavy scepticism. "~Why?~" I asked slowly.

"~Because I asked you to.~"

I raised a suspicious brow, but relented, nerves churning in slight fear. I held out my palm when he asked me to, dreading _what_ he intended to place there. There was a brief pause, and I chanted 'Please not a present' to myself, knowing there was no point in hoping now.

Something weighty and cold pressed into my palm in the same moment soft warm lips caressed my cheek.

"~Happy Birthday Gunda.~" His sweet breath swept across my face. Opening my eyes I craned my neck forwards to tap my nose against his.

"~Rascal.~" I quipped, glancing down to find a silver bracelet encrusted with precious stones, lapis lazuli no less. "~I thought we said no presents.~"

"~No begetting's presents, but this is your birthday.~" He smirked mischievously, and I would have rolled my eyes, but I was equally guilty. Thanking him as I slipped the bracelet on, I looked up at him gingerly.

"~Well then, seeing as it was your begettings day yesterday...~" I reached into my pocket, loving the 'don't you dare' glare I got from my beloved.

"~Gee-~"

I pressed a small velvet pouch into his hand, smiling warmly. Despite his feeble protest, he couldn't wait to see what it was. A dainty triskel broach to go with his winter cloak I'd given him years before. He loved it, replacing his current collar broach with it, a subtle hint - for a triskel wasn't an elven symbol. We weren't entirely sure when we would announce our courtship. We loved the privacy but we wanted to open up eventually. As it stood, we were waiting for the right moment.

"~See you in a bit buddy.~" I said, giving a very tired Haun a scratch, noticing his nose was dry. When I asked if he'd drunk anything Ereinion's answer was,

"~A little.~" It wasn't an answer I wanted to hear, and a foreboding sting of worry whipped my heart for our canine friend. Seeing my downcast expression, Ereinion took my hand and rested it on his arm. "~He is old Gee.~"

"~I know.~" I replied, placing my hand over his with a semi drawn smile. "~He's as old as me!~"

We dropped our hands as we exited the royal wing, making our way to the Great hall.

Laughter and cheers echoed throughout the palace, and like every solstice the dance floor was never empty. Dancers, musicians, scholars reading poetry or telling stories, and this year we even had a performance of a romantic comedy written by a young elleth who at first seemed to want to remain anonymous.

It was lighthearted and made everyone laugh, although I didn't understand some of the jokes - which Círdan kindly explained. The half hour skit earned praise from Gil-Galad whose lips had been cracked open in a smile all the way through, and the blushing elleth was brought forth by a very proud, and rather pontifical, father. They both wore the finest clothes and jewels, but her smile wasn't full of self importance. She thanked the King for his compliment, then blushed to the high heavens when her father announced that he was very proud of his 'Gwendis'.

She tucked her head to the side and mouthed a pleading 'Ada!'. Oh how I empathised with her in that moment. Although I could say my father had never made me feel embarrassed in front of royalty, Amdír (who acted like a father sometimes) had made me blush plenty of times over the course of our friendship when introducing me and my sisters. Our titles of 'Ladies from beyond the blessed stars' still felt a little alienating, especially when it sparked intrigue as to how we came to Arda, and having to awkwardly explain that we were NOT Ainur.

Music began again, and the lithe form of Thalion's other half came darting up to the dais.

"~Come ladies!~" Alva chirped, waving her hand to Berilwen and I. Her Silvan spirit was an uplifting presence in Mithlond since her permanent move here, and her broad smile and bright eyes proved that.

Berilwen declined, claiming to having eaten too much, but I jumped to my feet and came whizzing around the table, stopping beside my friend and turning to the elleth as she and her father began making their way down the steps again.

"~Lady Gwendis, care to join us?~" I asked, catching her by surprise, her eyes glancing over me and where I had sat, perhaps trying to place my 'rank' - for the seating arrangement at the Kings table denoted ones status. Once she had identified I was not some powerful advisor (because I sat VERY close to the King) she nodded. I smiled, glad she didn't think me intimidating or anything.

We danced together, laughing as we tied ourselves in knots. Some intentional and some not, and we got chatting while getting something to quench our thirst. She seemed like a sweet person, and blushed when Alva and I complimented her play, insisting she had thought some of the jokes and jibes awful. I chuckled and told her comedy was a balance between good and awful jokes. We spoke of how long we had resided in Lindon, hobbies, of course she had heard of the Orc slaying trio, which sparked interest in my adventures and other skills.

"~You speak Quenya?~" Her brow raised in intrigue. "~Its not a common language here, do you speak it well?~"

I hummed into my drink. "~Well enough.~"

"~She doesn't give herself enough credit. She's fluent.~" Alva interjected, jabbing me in the ribs as punishment. Gwendis' smile was a bit flat, but fleeting as it brightened when she turned to me again, which I thought a bit cold of her.

"~Well, it was outlawed by some Sinda King.~"

"Thingol Singollo." I answered without even thinking about it.

"~A scholar too, you are full of surprises Lady Gunda.~" Gwendis hummed in amusement, sipping her drink.

"~Please, call me Gunda.~" I smiled, wrapping my arm around Alva's shoulder. "~No need for formalities around us.~"

"~Indeed?~" She smiled back, dark eyes glinting, then darting up to a tall form behind us and before I knew it, arms encased both Alva and I.

"~How are you my dears.~" Thalion grinned, kissing Alva's cheek. Gwendis looked like she might faint from that tiny display of affection. She obviously came from a very strict household, and trying to compensate for her shock I rolled my eyes at the loved up couples antics.

"~We are fine love.~" Alva beamed, nestling into the captains side. "~This is Gwendis. She wrote the play.~" Alva introduced her, and though her countenance didn't betray it, her eyes glimmered with dislike at being introduced without the title 'Lady'.

"~Captain Thalion. Pleasure to meet you Lady Gwendis.~" Thalion introduced himself, and the disapproval vanished from her eyes in an instant.

"~A captain. Tell me, how did you meet such an...unusual elleth? I didn't think silvans strayed far from their forest homes.~"

I tried not to let my lips form a line. She didn't seem too approving of Alva, perhaps because she didn't recognise statuses the same as Noldor and Sindar did. For Alva, there were those who ruled, and those who didn't, but I liked that about her as it meant she treated me the same as everyone else. I supposed if Gwendis decided to stay she would get used to it just like everyone else had. I just felt a bit awkward standing by watching them figure out how the other worked.

Thalion indicated to me.

"~On one of her adventures East.~"

Again, this sparked interest from Gwendis, and she turned to look at me with charming eyes.

"~You are positively full of inspiration, has anyone told you that Lady Gunda?~"

I felt a bit put on the spot, but shrugged. "~I cant remember to be perfectly honest.~"

"~I'd love to hear more of your stories, but I'd like to be able to remember them too. Perhaps we can arrange to meet up sometime soon? There's a little sea front tea room that does some of the best tea and scones. You can bring your...friend.~" She added, glancing at Alva who still looked as chipper as ever.

"~That sounds lovely!~" I blurted out, realising I hadn't asked Alva if she even wished to come, but at my questioning gaze she nodded happily. She'd come. For my sake if for nothing else. We somehow agreed to meet for tea on Saturday, and Gwendis had just begun asking how I came to know the King, when a very particular tune began to play, and that meant only one thing.

The Turning of the Year dance. A dance that expressed our togetherness as a people, that as the year came to an end and brought about the new year, we stood together. It lasted from exactly ten to midnight to ten after.

My heart pounded with excitement and nerves. Every face in the room lit up. This was _the_ dance of the year, more so than the lovers dance at Mid-Summer, for everyone (and I mean everyone) joined in. I turned to face the dance floor which had cleared quicker than if someone had announced a Balrog was inbound.

The High-King, Círdan, Ondo and another Lord stood, each taking the hand of their partner, except for Gil-Galad who glided across the marble floor as thought he floated above it and stopped before me.

"~May I have the pleasure of this dance My Lady?~" He asked, and beside me, Gwendis bowed her head in respect. I smiled at him, though not as lovingly as I wanted to, then slipping my hand into his, I curtsied and allowed myself to be led to the 'inner circle' of the dance.

The eight of us joined hands, raising them between us, and on the beat we moved. Sidestepping as we moved in to close the circle, then stepping back until we extended as far as our arms would allow. Beside me, Círdan squeezed my hand, looking at me then casting his eye to the King with a discreet knowing smile. Both he and Berilwen knew the King and I fancied the pants off each other, and seeing as they both were like grandparents to me at this point, they kept an eye on me because I had a tendency to let my eyes linger on the King a little to long. I blushed, smiling to compensate as we changed direction.

By now the second ring had formed, then the third, until the everyone was dancing. And all over Mithlond, in every square or street, people would be dancing the same dance.

I smiled and laughed so it hurt, as did every other person there as we moved as one, closing and expanding the circles of friendship, and a keen sense of belonging filled every heart. Waves of nostalgia washed over me, like they did every year, for at my very first Winter Solstice when Gil-Galad first asked me to dance with him, this was the dance he chose. And my sisters, Berilwen and I were the four women of the inner circle. I suspected his goal had been to make us feel like we belonged, and there was no way to feel like you didn't.

Despite it being a simple dance, one was utterly pooped after twenty minutes! The hall erupted in cheers and embracing of friends and lovers. I gave an elated-looking Gwendis a half hug before retiring with the King to our seats.

"Thank you for that" I blushed, sitting in Círdans chair for the moment. The elf was still on the floor, talking to Thalion and Berilwen.

"Thank you too." He replied. How he managed to keep his smiles friendly was beyond me. Mine always turned coy and then I had to stop smiling altogether before I gave the game away. I felt on top of the world, like we had been blessed with renewed vitality for the year ahead, nothing could go wrong.

I was wrong.

Daeron, one of the valets who had kindly offered to stay behind and mind Haun, sidled up to the King and whispered something into his ear. Gil-Galad's expression dropped and he turned to look at me with urgency.

"~What?-~"

"~It's Haun.~" His tone was drenched with worry and his eyes scanned the floor for someone. My heart crashed into the floor and my stomach began to clench uneasily. I swallowed the helpless feeling that rose up within me.

"~Go to the study, I must let Círdan know where we are going.~" He said calmly, so as not to arouse suspicion, but as he moved to stand I stopped him.

"~I will inform Círdan. You go to Haun, I will catch up with you.~"

Blue eyes swam with thanks and a hundred other emotions all pertaining to Haun, and whatever news he had just received of him. I nodded in confirmation that he could go, and once he had left, I slumped back in my chair and took in a deep shuddering breath. I wouldn't let myself believe anything bad was happening. I wouldn't let myself give up on hope just yet.

Steadying myself, I rose and went to tell Círdan of the Kings absence.

x x x

Haun passed away in the early hours of the morning in our arms. It was the first and only time I saw Ereinion shed a tear. He no doubt shed more in the privacy of his room, for although we spent hours comforting each other as best we could, we both wanted to be alone for a while.

I sat on a bench in a quiet hall on the opposite side of Mitelu from the royal wing, weeping into my hands at this sudden loss of my friend. If I felt as though I could cry for a month at his parting, I couldn't imagine how Ereinion felt. He had found Haun as a pup, raised him and loved him dearly…

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, and looking up, I found Gwendis standing over me with a saddened expression.

"~Lady Gunda, are you alright?~" She asked, sitting beside me. I shook my head, wiping my tears away with a handkerchief.

"~A faithful companion just died.~"

"~Oh darling, I'm so sorry to hear that. Who was it?~"

"~Haun…~" His name felt heavy to speak. "~The King's hound. He was…a dear friend.~"

"~Oh dear, come here.~" Her sirens voice soothed as she pulled me into her. She hugged me as if she had known me all my life. "~That's the sad thing about us immortals…we outlive many wonderful creatures. I'm sorry for both you and the King for losing a friend.~"

I thought it strange that she was alright with me showing strong emotions. Perhaps it was because I was in grief? I didn't question it then, but accepted her gesture of comfort because it would be rude to reject it. She ran her long slender fingers through my hair, remaining silent throughout until her father came to find her.

"~I'll see you on Saturday Lady Gunda.~"

The Royal Wing was eerily quiet when I returned. I found myself wishing ghosts actually existed. That way Haun may still come scampering up the hall to greet me. My chest imploded, tears welling up again. The study was empty, just as I knew it would be, but I checked it none the less…just in case Ereinion had come down to find a book or something. With a tearful sigh, I shut the door and then almost jumped out my skin when a raw voice called my name.

The corners of my lips curved up slightly as I gazed at the ellon emerging from the shadowy staircase. Hair slightly mussed and eyes not as red as mine probably were. He must have slept while I was gone. Slowly, as if every movement took more effort than usual, he pulled me to him, both offering and seeking comfort.

Shoving another log onto the fire, I curled up beside him on the sofa in the living room, pulling a throw over our entwined legs.

"~Thank you.~" His voice a mere whisper. I smiled again.

"~Don't mention it. And if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask.~"

"~I couldn't ask for anything more.~"

"~Nonsense.~" I scoffed lightheartedly. "~Tea, cake, a glass of water from the River Anduin, you name it. I'll sort it.~" It gladdened me when he chuckled at such an outlandish request.

"~Perhaps there is one thing.~"

I hummed, prompting him on.

"~Never stop smiling.~"

That of course induced one straight away, and I gazed up at him.

"~Oh now that is positively the most _demanding_ request you could ever make!~" I teased, sticking the tip of my tongue out cheekily because I knew he'd laugh. And he did, tracing his fingertips down the side of my face, eyes sparking with the intent to say something deeply meaningful. But never in a million years would I have guessed what it was he said next.

"~Raenwen.~"

The word rolled off his tongue with eloquent ease and I froze. Realisation sank in. Slowly it dawned on me what that word meant. No, not a word…a name. I gazed at him in utter awe, so at a loss for what to say, to express how profound the feeling of having been given an epessë by him was to me, I settled on living up to that name instead.

So I smiled. For him I would be his smiling maiden.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Note: I don't know if Winter Solstice and the elvish new year are the same, but I couldn't get my head around the elvish calendar, so for the purpose of the story, they are one in the same.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Troubled Waters

Troubled waters

 _24 years later._

~ Journal. 25th of March, SA 3385.

 _South Emyn Muil is about three days hard ride from Osgiliath along the Anduin. You can smell the bog miles before you see it so there's no missing it. I could never have imagined its gargantuan size, the marshes start about a mile from the base of the mountains and stretches on as far as the eye can see to the east, but south...Mordor is in the distance. I'm getting chills just writing this! Towering black mountains overcast by clouds... I have 49 years to think up how to flip Dagorlad around in our favour, if such a thing is possible. Looking at the landscape...these marshes are deadly on their own. Who knows what fighting in this mulch is going to be like, some luckless animals already fester in the gloop that trapped them._

 _Gil-Galad will never let me visit Elendil's sons again if he knew I was dropping by here (even for reconnaissance purposes). It was great visiting Anarion, such a sweet man and very welcoming (this being my first invitation to visit them in Osgiliath). Can't say the same about his sour plum of a brother though._

 _I felt about as welcome as a tomato in a fruit bowl. I don't know if it's because he simply doesn't know what to think of me, or if he's just self entitled and arrogant with everyone? He has always been a man of few words to those not his equal (that being most people in his opinion) which was super annoying when I tried to find out why he chose that particular location to build Minas Ithil. I mean, it backs into the Mountains of Mordor! They are sitting ducks if Sauron attacks from above, which is my current theory. He didn't answer my gently probing questions and regarded me with utter imperiousness, as if I wasn't deserving of his time. I don't want him to look up to me, no no no, but is being polite such a task? He looks up to and respects his father and (by extension) Gil-Galad, then again who doesn't?_

 _I do miss him (Gil-Galad that is)…but I fear I shall not see him much this coming year. What with this trip to Gondor and Glenys expecting in the autumn...Ilúvatar I'm going to be an aunty again! But I have his letters to look forward to! I received one before leaving Osgiliath, just to ask how I was and saying he saw me through the seeing stone, waving at him. Oh I can't wait to hold him close to me again. ~_

x x x

Mithlond, a few weeks later.

I felt as though I flew through the air as I breezed through Mitelu's front doors, greeting staff with a smile until I noticed...they weren't smiling back. My brow creased as the puzzle became more interesting when I passed the throne room which was packed to the point that spectators spilled out into the hallway. What the Morgoth?!

As it turns out, I had arrived back at the end of the trial of some Land Lord who had been over tithing his tenants, or that's the summary I got from Berilwen whom I found standing with Lady Doris once I'd snuck up onto the first floor gallery overlooking the throne room. The gallery was strictly courtiers only, but no one minded that I joined them.

Down below, the assembled people crammed around the edge of the room, all eyes on one sorry, silent individual who barely clung onto his sense of decorum and pride.

Before him sat the most imposing individual in elvendom. The High-King upon his throne of dazzling white marble stone. The crown of the High-Elvenkings upon his head, sceptre in one hand and his robes in the darkest colours his wardrobe probably had! He commanded every being in the room with the aura of unquestionable authority he exuded, wielding that raw power with his eyes alone like a fine blade. Yeah, I'd be quiet too.

Not a soul stirred while Gil-Galad deliberated, and from the calm exterior of the King's features, I could hazard a guess as to how serious this outcome might be.

His crystal clear voice rang out like a bell on a crisp new morn, capturing me with respectful fear at the sentence he decreed.

The elf fell to his knees, crying for mercy - which I felt was a huge overreaction considering the kindness Gil-Galad was showing him! He had to repay those he had wronged over the many years double, which I thought was only fair, but that was not what seemed to dismay this despicable elf most. Stripped of his lands and title, he was to live as a tenant himself, working in repentance for his crime of trying to forcefully persuade one of his tenants daughters to marry him.

'Covetous bastard' I thought to myself, stunned at the notion an elf could _do_ such a thing - that and I only found out about that particular crime during the sentencing. It brought to mind Gil-Galad's aunt, Aredhel and her husband Eöl. I shivered, wondering if this elf knew just how lenient the King was being with him.

The ellon's pleas went unrecognised as Gil-Galad declared the case closed and the ellon had to be dragged out.

"~Gunda darling, lovely to see you're home safe.~" Lady Doris welcomed me with a hug, I was royally chuffed with that seeing as Doris was a very proper Lady. "~Such a shame you arrived just as this drama played out.~"

"~I'm rather glad I arrived when I did.~" I confessed, hugging Berilwen as we began making our way in the general direction of the Royal Wing. I still had my rucksack on my back. "~I don't think I'd have managed to sit all the way through that. My blood's boiling as it is!~"

"~You and the rest of us dear.~" Doris sighed, squaring her shoulders.

"~How was your journey?~" Berilwen asked and I shrugged.

"~Nothing out of the ordinary. But I have well wishes to convey to His Majesty.~"

Lady Doris smirked to herself, and I gave her a puzzled 'What?'.

"~You say you are no diplomat, yet every time you go out to visit or travel, you come back with new allies or messages from existing ones.~"

"~I don't mean to!~" I chuckled, for it was true. I would go out visiting Greenwood or Amon Sûl, and return with greetings and sometimes a new friend, like the dwarves I had helped to pull a wagon out of a ditch. The next thing I knew, the late Lord Grion's son, Durin, now Lord of Moria was sending me thanks and an invitation to the Durin's day festival, so of course my sisters and I went. Who would miss out on a Dwarven party! Well, actually, I could name a few who would.

Doris raised a brow and left it at that. We continued on for a bit, catching up on court gossip. Doris' lips fell into a stern line.

"~The perfumed parlour snake sent one of her myrmidons up to see if you had returned. However, not two days ago she herself 'caught' the King as he returned from hunting and 'asked after' you.~"

That statement was enough to make my face fall slightly as well, in dismay and slight annoyance. Doris had never liked Gwendis, and while I had never been keen on Doris' name for her (which she received after successfully sneaking into a function at the palace, getting found by the King and Ondo, then claiming I had invited her!), I couldn't deny it seemed to ring true on occasion. I sighed.

Berilwen quickly changed the subject by suggesting I go unpack and have a bath - which sounded like a heavenly idea because I was feeling increasingly icky! - before meeting them for a quick cuppa tea. Waving to the Ladies, I jogged the rest of the way, slinging the dirty laundry into the laundry basket and cannonballed into the steaming waters.

x x x

 _Gil-Galad stood in his private quarters gazing out over the idyllic sea view. Finally having a quiet moment to himself after a rather hectic morning. Although his heart beat erratically at the thought that Raenwen was back from her long trip south, he felt that elation somewhat dimmed by the fact that Lady Gwendis was also aware of that fact._

 _She had been present at the trial. He had felt her desire filled gaze upon him like an uncomfortable weight, her need for his attention like hot embers behind eyes clouded with a single mindedness that fuelled her boldness as she sought him out afterwards, tone ingratiatingly sweet as she commended him for his steadfast courageousness and firm resolve in the face of such nasty crimes. As much as he may have liked to raise a questioning brow, his courtly manners wouldn't permit it and he'd excused himself._

 _That was mildly annoying in comparison to what he knew to expect. He knew what Gwendis was after, and he knew she was well capable of using people to get what she wanted - and Raenwen was her main focus. His sweet Raenwen who found herself in a difficult situation when faced with this Ñoldo elleth. On one hand she wanted little to nothing to do with Gwendis anymore. Raenwen found her constant need for attention and Ñoldo elitism distressing to handle at times, but on the other, Gwendis hadn't provided a good enough reason for Raenwen to turn her away. And in court, one 'unjustified' action could ruin the most virtuous of people. So he watched as his kind hearted Lady was needlessly dragged back into Gwendis' web time and again, an unending cycle until either Raenwen moved from Mithlond permanently, or Lady Gwendis slipped up and Raenwen had an excuse to disassociate herself from Gwendis._

 _Gil-Galad mulled over this problem, wishing above everything else that he could help Raenwen in another way. But being her emotional support was about all he could do without openly showing favouritism. While announcing their courtship might solve some problems, Raenwen was overly aware of it causing new ones away from home. The alliances between Lindon, Lorien and Greenwood weighed heavily on her mind, and it seemed to have something to do with the future._

 _Lips pressed in a line, he wondered why love had to be so complicated. No, not love, people. It was scarily amazing how such a natural emotion had the power to make people complicated over it. It was both selfish and boundlessly giving, healing and ruinous, dangerous and enthrallingly beautiful, requiring a delicate balance of empathy, respect and understanding. Some needed to work at it and others seemed to simply have it._

 _Leaning on the doorframe, he detached from the royal part of himself for a moment, and contemplated what he shared with a particular golden eyed woman. The adoration for one another, the acceptance of simply who the other was, their ability to speak freely - and the understanding of why when they didn't. The future was a barrier between them. A barrier neither was willing to break for fear of hurting the other, yet within that lay their trust. She trusted him to be there for her, and he trusted she would tell him when she felt the time was right._

 _Realising he had let his mind wander a little too long, Gil-Galad returned to what tasks required his attention, a smile gracing his mouth at the thought that so long as she smiled, life was good._

X x x

I sat on the sofa with Ereinion. Well... he lay on it with his head on my lap as I finger combed his hair. We'd settled in the living room, catching up with each other's news and simply relaxing. I glanced down at him, finding it impossible to ignore how handsome he was, head tilted towards me, lips curved up in a slight smile and both his hands clasping mine over his chest. I could admire him forever.

In the quiet atmosphere I let my mind wander back to that quick cup of tea I had shared with Berilwen and Doris before I'd gone to find my love. Gwendis had been annoying Doris more than she had previously let on, continuing to insinuate herself into situations she had nothing to do with and generally making a nuisance of herself. Neither of the ladies could stand Gwendis' airs and graces, not to mention she was quite rude to anyone she considered beneath her (Alva, or anyone who wasn't Ñoldor for that matter), or the bewitched girls who swirled around her and hung on her every word.

"~She'll demean those she deems beneath her, but it doesn't stop her using those people if they can be of service to her.~" Doris had warned, looking me dead in the eyes as I sipped my tea. I knew what she was getting at and I was all too aware of what she meant. As much as I wished it weren't true, it was.

I decided not to dwell on the depressing fact that Gwendis was using me because I was close to the king, and turned my attention to the sleeping ellon in my lap.

It didn't take me long to realise he wasn't asleep, rather 'walking among the stars'. His fëa luminous beneath his skin as though he were doused in moonlight. It was a deep, healing sleep which combined meditation and magic, and allowed someone to restore their souls vitality. It was quite spectacular...to see the world fall away and gleaming white starlight fill the air. I only knew this because Ereinion had taken me there...to the endless expanse, a plain that transcended all earthly woes, and filled one with mind-boggling serenity.

I knew he'd possessed some magic, as all elves did, but he'd never let on about how powerful he actually was, something that shocked me the first time we walked among the stars together, for I had felt power and feelings that were not my own, and there was something distinctly elven about their depth and complexity. Though he never explained it, I wondered and even suspected that he had opened up his fëa to me, allowing me access to that higher level of existence that no human had the ability to reach unless their souls had left their earthly bodies. I was honoured enough that he felt me worthy to share such a profound experience, but if my hunch was correct then it was a whole new level of humbleness.

I smiled, brushing my fingers through his silky, not quite raven hair. Slowly, he came to, eyes fluttering open and a contented grin cracking his lips open. I tilted my head.

"~Rest well?~" I asked, and he nodded happily, deciding to stay in my lap a little longer.

"~Very much, thank you.~" His eyes sparkled with renewed vitality, making me blush.

"~Good.~" I breathed leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose, delighting when he wriggled and chuckled at my playfulness.

We messed about a little before Ereinion reluctantly put an end to it as he was needed else where. I, of course, asked what was next on his agenda and once he admitted it was to inspect the armoury and check in on the new recruits, a devious smirk spread across my face.

"~Mind if I tag along?~"

His reciprocal over-the-top look of astonishment made my sides split.

"~I most certainly do! You, join me, to check on new recruits who will be _hoping_ to have a training session with the famed axe wielding Orc Slayer at some point? How dare you even think to ask such a thing?!~" He continued in his OTT fashion, voice high pitched and eyes wide, as he pulled his over robes on with such pompous oomph, that I laughed so hard I rolled off the sofa!

"~I'd be only too happy to have you and Thalion as co-trainers today.~" He grinned, helping me to my feet, then picking me up and whirling me around once. I loved these times when we could just play silly buggers together. It reminded us to remain lighthearted, especially after mornings like this one.

We made our way out, discussing what we might cover in the training session. He joked he'd have Thalion and I do a one on one. He had to inspect the armoury first, so I had time to find my training armour. We rounded a corner and I was nearly bulldozed by Thalion who was walking at a rate of knots. He apologised, took one look at me and scrunched up his face in dismay.

"Gee, hide!" He hissed in common tongue, only a second too late.

"~Lady Gunda!~"

Oh that was a voice I was not ready to deal with. Not on my first day back! There was no point trying to hide behind Thalion. They had seen me. Lady Gwendis and her three most faithful followers waved, all beautifully dressed, but Gwendis was by far the finest among them and she alone came skipping up to us, bowing to the king with a sweet smile and slight giggle.

"~Your majesty.~" She trilled. Gil-Galad acknowledged her with a polite incline of his head. Her ego boosted, she turned to me. "~My Lady, I trust your journey went well.~"

"~Yes thank you.~" If I smiled, it would have been flat as a pancake!

"~The girls and I have been waiting for your return, we've rescheduled this trip four times now, and we are hoping you will come with us to choose materials for dresses we are having made for us. Your taste in fashion is second to none.~" She gushed, showing off her pearly white teeth, although it felt as though she were baring them at me in a challenging manner, but I kept my expression as pleasant as was possible. She knew she had me in a corner, but my reasons for accepting her invitation 'out' where not what she might have thought.

"~Of course I'll come along. I'll be with you in a moment.~"

I could tell she didn't like being told politely to vamoose, but she did anyway, jaw stiff from trying not to clench it.

"Gee, you don't have to go." Thalion spoke quietly, eyes pleading with me.

"I know I don't. But you know she won't leave unless I do, and the last thing you want is her coming to spectate at training. The new comers will be nervous as it is training with their king. The last thing they need is her cheering from the stands" I explained, trying to hide the sinking feeling in my stomach as my excitement for the afternoon turned to utter annoyance. Both ellyn did well to hide their disappointment. Thalion shot the King a 'do something!' look, but thankfully didn't push it further. Gil-Galad then reminded me that Círdan was 'expecting' me for tea. That incredible genius! I smiled, bowing my head and extending my hand from my heart before joining the group of ellyth awaiting me.

"~Oh Gee! It's good to have you back.~" Gwendis trilled loudly with one of those sly, knowing smiles, linking her arm with mine as she began pulling me across Mithlond to the haberdashers she always went to. It was an effort not to grimace. I had never given her permission to use my nickname, but once she'd heard it she had decided it was 'adorable' and used it anyway, despite my asking her not to. We exited Mitelu's gardens and Gwendis finally let go of my arm, turning to her girls and began rambling about Gil-Galad. "~Did you see him nod at me?~" and "~Didn't he look stately!~" I could do little other than hum every now and then, and try not to roll my eyes. I was just glad I had spared Gil-Galad her undivided attention for the afternoon.

I remembered beginning to suspect she was slightly two faced not long after meeting her, when she came to watch me train, looking for 'inspiration' as she called it, and it ended with her swooning over the Kings ability to fight. Well duh, what else did she think he did? Sit at his desk all day?! It amazed me that she somehow didn't get the hint that Gil-Galad simply wasn't interested, but she seemed to think it was entirely impossible for the King to like anyone else! I found it utterly bizarre. And there is nothing worse than having to listen to someone fangirl over your secret boyfriend! But I went with it because, as I discovered too late, once she had her claws in you, it was impossible to get rid of her - politely that is.

Glenys had told me many times to simply tell her to 'f*ck off', that there was no escaping her kind unless she got rid of you, and at this point I regretted not taking her advice!

Gwendis giggled and speculated about what the Kings nod of the head meant until we got to the shop, and the four of them crammed inside and just took over the, thankfully empty, room. I spoke with the owner, a sweet natured Sinda elleth who was very kind about this sudden invasion. I was pulled in all directions, asked if a certain hue complimented their eyes or their hair, did the sprigged fabric or the twill flatter them more? Heck, one wanted a material that would lessen the appearance of her already faint freckles! But no matter which fabrics she chose, Gwendis had a less than satisfactory comment on them. I wondered how these three dealt with Gwendis day in and day out - it didn't seem as though they had a single thought between them!

Before I knew it, three hours had passed, and I was dead on my feet. Gwendis had vetoed every suggestion I'd made and so I'd stopped bothering to make any. For all the world, she seemed not to be very excited about this 'new dress' of hers. Eventually, someone asked her what was wrong.

Judging by the fleeting look of exasperation in her eyes, it was obvious that this was what Gwendis had been waiting for. She looked cast down and sat down on a conveniently placed chair. "~Oh, I'm just feeling a bit forlorn.~"

"~Why Lady Gwendis?~" One of her 'sheep' asked her, because all three of the young ellyth were very much like little lost sheep. I felt quite sad for them.

"~Oh you know, there's a function going on at the palace in a fortnight, I have the _perfect_ dress for the occasion. I doubt I could wear it for anything else but my father couldn't get us invitations.~"

Three overly sympathetic voices cooed in harmony at Gwendis' predicament. My stomach recoiled, for I could guarantee what she would ask next, and who she'd ask. Now her 'somber' mood made sense, and it made my temper simmer.

"~If only there was someone who could ask on my behalf.~" She sighed, gazing out of the window.

"~Gee!~" One of the ellyth hissed, jerking her head towards the distressed Gwendis in a 'offer your help' manner when I looked up from the bolt of fabric I was admiring. I fixed her with a stern gaze.

"~First off, my name is Gunda. Not Gee. And I am sorry to say that I have no sway on who gets put on the invitation list. In fact I have no say on these sorts of occasions at all. So where you get the idea that I can do anything is beyond me.~" A near stunned silence followed my matter of fact tone, and the three exchanged 'dear Ilúvatar' looks. Fearing Gwendis' no doubt impending wrath at my 'uncooperativeness'.

"~But you are always invited Gee.~" Gwendis trilled sadly, jumping to her feet and skipping up to me to admire the fabric I was running my fingers across. "~Couldn't you take me as your friend? That is what we are after all.~" She batted her lashes.

My patience with her was running thin for this afternoon. I gave her an apologetic look and shook my head.

"~I'm sorry Gwendis, but I won't be here for that event. I'm visiting my sisters.~"

Her face fell into undeniable displeasure.

"~I see.~" Then looking at the material she added cattily. "~That colour doesn't suit you, it would positively scream with your hair.~"

"~It isn't for me.~" I shrugged nonchalantly, as I walked up to the counter and ordered the lengths of material I wanted and arranged to pick them up the next day.

"~See you all later. Bye Gwendis.~" I waved politely after saying goodbye because I had other places to be. Gwendis had scoffed that I was off to see my woodland friend - meaning Alva. She wasn't getting any brownie points today I tell you!

"~It's _Lady_ Gwendis.~" Her curt voice cut into me like a sword, and with a pleasant smile, I turned and replied,

"~And I am _Gunda.~_ "

x x x

Círdan and I took his dingy out into the gulf, the shipwright making sure I remembered all he had taught me, and after setting the sail to catch the wind, we sat down and had a lively catch-up. I was beginning to wonder if I shouldn't suggest the King build himself a ship to hold meetings on because no one could disrupt him here!

"~How was your trip south?~"

"~Oh, the usual.~" I huffed. "~King Isildur is his usual 'charming' self…I felt more welcome leaving Minas Ithil than I did arriving.~"

"~Ah. But was it not him who invited you down?~"

I huffed thoughtfully, tilting my head to the side. "~Sort of. It was King Anarion who extended the invitation, and I feel Isildur was pressured into inviting me to his city by his brother, as a sign of goodwill, but considering the fact that he said nothing to me bar 'Welcome to Minas Ithil', I feel it might have been better had I not visited.~" Círdan nodded, empathy filling is sea blue eyes. "~But it was interesting none the less to see the city, it's a bit…um…it's nestled snugly into the mountain side.~"

"~And that makes you uneasy?~"

I nodded. "~I just wish he would let me speak to him. There are things I…I just want to help.~"

"~I know you do Gunda. We know you mean well, and it is unfortunate some are not willing to let you try.~"

'Yeah, but Isildur is the LAST person who should ignore my warning when I give it to him.' I groaned internally to myself.

"~Have you thought of explaining your worry to High-King Elendil?~" Círdan suggested kindly, making me smile at fond memories that sprang to mind at the mention of the Númenorian king.

"~I have.~" I sighed, raking my fingers through my loose hair to bring it out my face. "~If Isildur will listen to anyone, it will be his father...perhaps Gil-Galad too.~"

The shipwright nodded, an unusual impish grin forming. I raised a very suspicious brow at the silver haired ellon, but knew better than to ask. If it was important he would tell me, which he did.

"~Speaking of him, when are you and Ereinion openly going to court?~"

My eyes bulged out of my skull and my jaw hit the deck!

"~Oh come now,~" Círdan tutted. "~You didn't think Berilwen and I haven't suspected a secret courtship for the past few decades now, did you?~"

"~Is it that obvious?!~" I managed to squeak. To my relief Círdan shook his head.

"~No. But Berilwen and I know you two better than most.~"

"~That's true.~" I concurred. "~Um...I don't know. I guess when we feel the time is right.~"

Círdan let out a rather flat sounding hum as he relaxed in his seat, basking in the sun.

"~What?~" I asked, getting worried again.

"~I pray you remember to tell us when the time is right. Ere else we shall suddenly be informed you are married!~"

"~Oh I don't think we'll be that bad!~" I defended quickly, suddenly blushing at the idea.

"~You may surprise yourself there darling Gee.~"

I didn't have a response to that, and I felt bashful enough as it was so I just shook my head in disbelief.

"~So how long have you suspected that there were more than just shy glances and fancying each other?~" I asked, being morbidly curious as I was, righting the boat to catch the wind again as we sailed further out into the gulf.

"~Suspected? Gee, we knew when we caught a glimpse of the two of you through the rose window.~"

As if this couldn't get more embarrassing, they had caught us snogging! Oh how mortifying! But then a question popped up in my head;

"~Hang on...what were you and Berilwen doing in the secret garden?!~" I asked, brow curiously arched.

There was only one rose window in all of Mitelu (our favourite meeting spot due to the view) and it looked out onto a very particular garden. Círdan kept his expression expertly blank, but the tips of his ears went slightly pink.

I schooled my features as I put two and two together, a hopeful grin creeping onto my face.

I'd had a sneaking suspicion there was something there between the Telerin prince and Ñoldo maiden, but what I couldn't be certain of. It was more than friendship but not quite courtship. I wasn't about to ask, feeling it would be rude, but I bubbled with happiness for them at the prospect that there _might_ be something there.

We decided to dive for shells (Círdan finally trusting me enough not to drown myself, though still hesitant), and we found some good ones too! Beautiful colours and various shapes and sizes. I was passing the 'last' shell up to Círdan, when something glistened on the shallow reef bed. It was white and through the water I saw its mother of pearl sheen like a visual sirens song. I was instantly captivated.

"~Gee, no more. We need to get you back for dinner might I remind you.~" The old elf grinned, knowing full well there was no talking me out of diving one last time. I flashed him a childlike smile.

"~Absolutely the last one, I promise.~"

Círdan relented, and taking a deep breath, I swam down. It wasn't deep, six or seven meters, and I was a good swimmer. I reached the white shell, my eyesight keener now that I used my enhanced vision and I saw it was a strange spiral shell which curved like a hunting horn. Its smooth texture was most definitely mother of pearl, I saw as I picked it up. It fit perfectly in my hand, as though it were made for me.

I didn't want to scare Círdan who was still waiting for me to resurface, so holding the shell tight, I began to rise. Only an unusually strong underwater wave caught me, and before I knew it, I was swept off.

Caught in a riptide, I was tossed in summersaults, water rushing up my nose and my head hurt from the spinning. I curled up into a ball, chest aching from the effort of holding my breath. I couldn't tell which way was up or down! And I was running out of time to decide, time to figure a way out. I had run out of time full stop.

x x x

Someones hand pressed firmly on my chest, and it filled with air. I was breathing! After nearly drowning I should have been gasping, but I felt so utterly calm that I simply continued taking deep steady breaths. I lay on my back, feeling no immediate rush to get up or move, which I thought strange.

When at last I did open my eyes, I found myself lying like a drunk starfish on the shore line. I blinked a few times, the world coming into focus. The sky was slightly overcast, yet the air felt warm. I rolled my head around to try loosen a stiff neck, which is when I noticed the figure sitting beside me.

I knew instantly he was no man or elf. He was much more powerful and wise, much more ancient. The calm ambience that surrounded me emanated from him, and he looked more god like than the ethereal eldar. His skin shimmered silver blue in the light, hair the colour of sea foam and piercing eyes as green as the sea depths. He wore glittering green armour beneath a cloak of the same shade. With bare feet and arms he gazed out at the sea with a love unlike any other I'd witnessed.

I opened my mouth to ask who he was, but got cold feet in the last second.

"`~Where is Círdan?~`" I asked in Quenya. I didn't know why, but I just got the feeling this individual spoke it.

"`~Catching up with an old friend of his.~`" His voice was deep. It was almost too much to comprehend! Sitting up but never taking my eyes off him, I gulped nervously at the raw power of him that I just knew could rip me apart in seconds.

"`~You know who I am.~`" He spoke solemnly. I nodded.

"`~I-I think I do, yes.~`" His mouth twitched upwards at my timid voice.

"`~Manwë beseeched me not to terrify you. Hence I took this form.~`" He indicated to himself.

Well, that explained the lack of a gigantic wave. We fell into silence, and I grew a little tense as the calm silence dragged on. Why was Ulmo here? He couldn't be anyone else really, and few others had the power to sweep me away onto a remote shore line for a 'chit-chat'. Not that we were doing much chatting.

"`~How are you faring in Arda?~`" He asked. A bit of an odd question that - considering he usually appeared to warn the free races.

"`~The children of Eru have been welcoming, for the most part.~`" I half smiled, glancing east in Mithlond's direction. "`~Has The Lord of Breath asked you to check up on us?~`" I asked in a half thought through attempt to lighten the mood, but it made him smile briefly. I wondered if he felt uncomfortable in the confined body he wore?

"`~We have kept our eyes on you.~`"

"`~Oh, so…why come to, um, me now?~`"

"`~We have been otherwise occupied.~`" The Vala's voice turned dark, a storm brewing within his wary eyes and I instantly thought of Morgoth. I bit my lip apologetically. Were we three now another problem for the Valar?

"`~Is…there anything I can do?~`" My offer surprised him, for he turned his green eyes to me and another fleeting smile touched his blue lips. I pressed mine into a line. "`~Sorry, you usually appear to give warnings and advice.~`"

"`~Oh child, the day you become whole will be a day to witness.~`"

I frowned so hard it was a miracle it didn't become permanently etched onto my face!

"`~Become whole?~`" I queried. So I was meant to become one person again…was that in this world or back on earth? Fear consumed me for a split second as I thought perhaps I was never meant to reside in Arda forever. Ereinion!

"`~Your arrival on Arda was ahead of time by many, many years, and off course.~`"

"`~Off course?~`" I squawked, looking at the Vala who still sat beside me, unable to hide the pure shock in my tone. He nodded once.

"`~Valinor is and always was your destination. We await the arrival of you and your companions.~`"

Either I was going loopy, or I was actually hearing this! "`~I'm really confused. What are you trying to say.~`" Of all the stupid questions to ask Ulmo, that was the one I asked. It should have been (or was it?) bloody obvious that he wanted my backside in a boat sailing west, I just wanted to know why?

"`~I am offering you a choice. Sail to Aman where both halves will be made one, and your reason for being brought to Eä revealed. Or stay, bearing in mind that we cannot guarantee your safety. So long as you three draw breath in the world of your birth, should you perish in Arda, your birth world is where you shall return.~`"

His deep voice suited giving news like that. Not even the calm aura he exuded could settle my nerves now. Sail to Aman now, and have all our questions answered…or remain and take our chances. My eyes began to burn, brain gone blank. This was a lot to take in. I didn't want to disappoint or anger him but…

My eyes turned inland, to Middle-Earth. I couldn't just drop everything I had here and sail west! Sailing felt too easy, yet according to Ulmo, we weren't supposed to be here or in Aman yet. Heck, we mightn't have been expected until after Dagor Dagorath! But here I was.

"`~I can see in your heart we will not be expecting your ship for some time.~`" His breath was like the sea air, making me buzz with alertness. Eyes still cast inland, I shook my head slowly.

"`~No my Lord. Middle-Earth is not done with me yet.~`" I said, and as I did I looked up and thought I caught a fleeting glimpse of quiet pride on his celestial face before it was gone, or had I imagined it?

"`~Then I bid you take this,~`" He said, giving me the white shell which I now saw was most definitely a horn, a leather strap and gold mouth piece having magically attached themselves to the beautiful pearly structure. "`~Should you ever need aid, blow upon this horn, and help shall always come.~`"

I barely registered the Vala moving, eyes glued to the horn in my hands in amazed wonderment until I thought of something.

"`~Wait!~`" I cried after him, jumping to my feet. Ulmo, with his feet in the water at that point, turned, an attentive look in his eyes. "`~What if my body on earth dies first?~`"

"`~Your destination, Gunda-Toril, last of her kind, always was and will always be, Valinor.~`"

He disintegrated elegantly into foam and spray. The intense calm that had occupied the air slowly evaporated. I sat back down, letting the event sink in, but finding I was being sucked into a vortex of confusion and unanswered questions. It was some relief to know we had been meant to come here, it just sucked that Morgoth had screwed over everyones timing. But now I knew there was a very real threat of us being sent back to earth! And while that didn't sit well with me, I could only imagine how Glenys would take it. Realising it was getting late, I started to make my way home, hoping Ulmo had been kind and not washed me ashore too far from Mithlond.

x x x

It was Círdan and Thalion's patrols who found me shortly after, and rushed me back to Mitelu where I was wrapped up and hurried through the halls to the King - he'd apparently been very concerned, which I knew to be true when Thalion burst through the study door, followed by Círdan and I.

Gil-Galad beheld me for a moment, as if he didn't quite believe it really was me standing in the doorway.

"Gee!" He blurted out, relief colouring his expression and voice and in seconds he was in front of me, hands clasping my face and searching my features for any sign of damage before embracing me tightly.

I quivered slightly as his scent filled my nose, familiar and welcoming. Safe. I hugged him back as hard as I could while fighting back treacherous tears. My ordeal hadn't been that strenuous! My heart clanged when I realised Círdan and Thalion were still in the room witnessing this display between the King and I, but I knew they wouldn't utter a word of this to anyone.

"~Oh Raenwen, I was so worried! Are you alright? Do you need anything? Water? Tea?~" He asked me, cradling my face in his hands once we were alone. I shook my head, assuring him I was alright. Gil-Galad's mouth curved up in that smile that said he saw right through my fib (so why I still tried was beyond me).

"~I heard from Círdan that Ulmo wished to speak with you…I feared the Valar were going to take you away from me!~"

I let out a strained laugh, warmed to the bone that he'd fretted over loosing me to the Valar, but also because that is what nearly happened. I wouldn't lie, the offer was tempting.

"Raenwen?" He asked softly when I fell into contemplative silence.

"~I won't leave you.~" My voice rasped involuntarily. "~I was offered the chance to go to Aman, but I wouldn't leave you.~" I confessed, near tears. I wouldn't leave him when there was even the smallest chance to save him - and the others. The mere mention of Aman made Gil-Galad tense, and he sat me down on the sofa, asking me to share the event - if I wanted to.

And of course I did. I told him from start to finish how it all occurred, showing him the horn Ulmo had given me due to my decision to stay. Gil-Galad listened throughout, studying my words, my tone, my expressions. His countenance was calm but concerned when I finished. He liked this little development as much as I did - which wasn't a lot.

"~Do you feel you made the right decision? To stay that is.~" He asked solemnly, and I whipped my head up to look him square in the face.

"~Yes.~" I replied slowly. "~I won't leave what I've started. I won't leave you. I just feel a bit confused.~" I chewed my lip to stop it shaking. "~I'm relieved we're not here by Morgoth's sole intentions. Now I know we're meant to be here - just not yet!~" I was making it sound like it was the end of the world - which it wasn't - but I was too tired to realise that.

"~We'll figure it out Raenwen. Together as a team.~" Ereinion promised, squeezing my hand which he held clasped between his, continuing with a soothing voice. "~I believe if the Valar hadn't intended on giving you a choice, you'd be on a ship as we speak.~"

He went to give me a hug, and for the first time ever, I rejected his affections.

"~I think I need to sleep on this. I'm sorry.~" I sighed, letting my face fall into my hands.

"~Not at all. Rest, and we can continue in the morning.~" His tone alone told me he was hurt and more concerned for me as I stood and numbly walked out of the study and to my room.

Every movement felt heavy, and pulling my clothes off took way too much effort, never mind pulling my nightgown over my head!

I flopped onto my bed, half pulling the covers over me. I felt so lost. Thoughts raged in my head like an unforgiving storm, and as minutes turned to hours, I slowly came to the conclusion that I most likely had all the answers I could get from Middle-Earth. But the answers I desperately wanted resided on the other side of my dreams…with two people I wouldn't see again. They knew I was meant to come here, and now I knew they hadn't intended Morgoth to get his grubby little mitts on me. Which, while it was a relief, didn't settle my mind much. I wanted to sit down with them and ask them why? Why send me here? Had they had a say even? What the hell was so special about me that Eru - or whoever - decided I needed to be in Ëa? Should I have taken Ulmo's offer? Dragged my sisters across the Belegaer with me?

I was getting nowhere asking myself these questions, and the sensible part of me told me to get some sleep and think about this in the morning when Ereinion and I were refreshed and could deal with this like we always did. Only sleep wanted nothing to do with me.

I lay on my back, half gazing out of my open window, my mind unable to calm down. I now wished I had accepted Ereinion's hug, but it was too late to go back. He was most likely asleep himself.

'Good. He needs his sleep.'

Suddenly, my door handle twisted, and I snapped my eyes shut, trying my best to look asleep. I heard nothing except a snap as whoever it was shut my window. A moment later, a hand caressed my bare shoulder, and I realised just how cold I was! My cover was pulled up over me and _his_ scent filled my lungs.

Ereinion had come to check on me. My heart swelled with love for him, and I nearly blew my cover when I felt my bed dip slightly as he leaned over and kissed me goodnight.

"~I love you.~" He whispered.

My self-control snapped, and I took hold of his hand before he moved away. We gazed at one another, both caught in awe and surprise at the others actions. I swallowed nervously, but gave him the sincerest smile.

"~I love you too Ereinion.~"

I couldn't see his reaction, but he sat down beside me and held my face in his hand, and I suddenly comprehended what we had both _finally_ admitted to.

"~I love you so much!~" I half gasped, half whimpered, sitting up and into his waiting arms. It was then I knew I had made the right decision. This was home, here was safe. Aman would have to wait for me, for I wasn't leaving without Ereinion.

We said nothing for a while, enjoying this moment of comforting intimacy. I needed him, and he knew that, for he didn't hesitate when I asked him to stay with me a little longer. He settled beside me and allowed me to fall asleep on his chest, his gentle beating heart offering me something soothing to focus on.

x x x

 _Glorfindel roughly crushed the herbs before adding them to the brew that bubbled happily over the hearth. The aromatic fragrances wafting from the pot should have been enough to soothe his restless wife, but from the escalating groans of discomfort emanating from the sofa, that was evidently not the case._

 _"~Honey, can you pass me that pillow? My feet are swelling.~" Glenys' tired voice rasped. Glorfindel turned to her, brows arched but his blue eyes beheld the dark haired woman (who lounged in what looked like the most uncomfortable manner possible) with nothing short of soul consuming love._

 _"~The healing ward won't come tumbling down in your absence. You are on leave!~" He reminded her with an angelic smile, propping her feet on an embroidered cushion. He wouldn't tell Gee they used her hand crafted anniversary gift to them as a foot prop, but there wasn't another to hand!_

 _Settling on the sofa, Glorfindel started massaging his wife's poor swollen feet, something she appreciated greatly, dark troubled eyes twinkling as she smiled in thanks._

 _Glenys drank the herbal 'guff' as she called it with less fuss than usual, and when they'd retired to their room, Glorfindel's eyes drifted across her shapely form as she changed. The hollow dip in her back, her slender shoulders and soft skin…the growing roundness of her belly. He couldn't resist the urge to sneak up and wrap his arms around her as pride and untold joy filled his fëa, resting his hands gently on her lower belly where it didn't take long for the baby to give an acknowledging (or objecting) kick. Coos of adoration filled the room and Glenys sank into his hold, pressing the side of her face into his when he bowed his head to kiss her neck softly before he pulled her into the bed - into the safety of his arms._

 _"~I love you.~" Glenys whispered as calming waves washed over her, emanating from the ellon behind her. Glorfindel smiled as he kissed her cheek._

 _"~I love you too Glenys.~"_

 _Lacing his fingers with hers, he rested them on her rounded stomach, a silent promise to them both that he would protect them no matter what._

 _Glorfindel remained awake, wrapping her in ribbons of calming magic to help her sleep. But when it was approaching the early hours and he sensed she was still not asleep, he propped himself up on an elbow, worried eyes tracing her star lit face. She gazed vacantly out the door to the balcony, noticing but not acknowledging his movements._

 _"~Glenys.~"_

 _No answer. Just a flicker in her eye as she chanced a glance at him._

 _"~Glenys, please.~"_

 _She knew what he wanted to know. Why she had been more out of sorts than usual, why he would wake up in the middle of the night to find her missing from their bed and instead wandering their apartments like a lost soul. She was torn between telling him now, or waiting until she had more answers before telling him, but from the way his blue eyes pleaded with her now, she was not sure she could - or even wanted to - keep him in the dark any longer._

 _"~Why do you let them haunt you so Glenys?~" Again, she knew what he meant. Her mother. The reason she doubted her own abilities in being a good mother herself. And her father, a man she had no real recollection of. While to begin with, her childhood memories had frightened her, she had found solace in the fact that she knew she and Glorfindel loved the baby. Unconditionally and no matter what._

 _"~They don't, not as much as they did.~" She sighed heavily. Sitting up and burying her face in her hands before looking Glorfindel in the eyes. "~Something's…happening on the other side.~"_

 _Glorfindel tensed momentarily before nodding slowly, an invitation for her to continue. Glenys swallowed nervously before launching into a very long and complex tale which should have been anything but long and complex, but her running commentary made it such. She told him of the voices that began talking to her. At first introducing themselves and telling her where she was, what was happening and…other pieces of information that at first she had point blank refused to accept. But the more she listened, the more she searched her soul, the more she realised there was no hint of a lie in their words. She couldn't quite explain it, it was a gut feeling - and she always trusted her gut._

 _"~Okay…~" Glorfindel pondered, holding up a finger as if trying to connect the dots between thoughts. "~So - correct me if I'm wrong - Gunda's parents came to you explaining that you, Kimbela and Gunda are in actual fact, cousins.~" Glenys nodded. "~What you are having trouble getting your head around is the fact that - even on earth - you were not entirely human.~" Another nod. "~And that you were apparently sent here to be kept safe?~"_

 _"~Pretty much.~" Glenys nodded, grimacing before covering her face with her hands again and groaning in utter exasperation. "~I just-UGH I don't know what to do Glorfindel!~" She seethed. "~It all seems so utterly bonkers, yet it kinda makes sense…maybe because I want it to make sense. I don't know!~"_

 _They sat in silence for a few moments, letting the new 'discovery' sink in._

 _"~I'm sorry Glorfindel…I didn't mean to shut you out.~" Glenys apologised, seeing her husbands glazed eyes. He blinked, then that boyish grin of his tugged his lips up and he opened his arm to her as she crawled over to him._

 _"~You're forgiven love. But please don't bottle things up. You know I can't bear to see you in pain.~" He felt her nod against his chest, her silken hair tickling him slightly._

 _"~What do I do now?~" She asked._

 _"~They are your sisters. More so, they are here for the same reasons you are. Talk to them, perhaps they have been visited too.~"_

 _"~I'll ask Kimbela.~" Glenys yawned, and Glorfindel let out a soft snort of annoyance._

 _"~Why do you leave Gunda out of these things? It was her parents who came to you.~"_

 _"~It's because of them that I'm a bit hesitant telling her!~" Glenys retorted, hurt by possible accusation in his words. Glorfindel blanched slightly at the sharpness in her tone, but recognised the anger in them wasn't directed at him. In his arms, Glenys shuddered slightly._

 _"~Thorfin, her dad, asked me NOT to tell her because…~" Glenys stumbled over her thoughts for a moment, fearful for what her uncles words had actually meant for her younger sister. "~Because he said Gee's story is different from Kimbela's and mine.~"_

* * *

Quenya

Fëa - the spirit or soul

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Apologies for the gap between the last update and this one. I had a nasty case of 'writers flu' or block, effectively the same thing right?**

 **Now, onto something I should have done long time ago (but was too nervous/shy or just plain didn't know how to go about doing it), the thank yous. A huge thank you to everyone who follows this story in whatever way you do! And thanks to those of you who comment; daughterofthechief, MissEkat597, DarkAngelLida, Tibblets, Spicyrash, Lucy Maud Montgomery, Tobiramamara and the Guests - Mapleleaf, Dwm.r and 'guest'.**

 **Your encouraging words are what keep me writing!**

 **Also, a special thank you to DarkAngelLida for your help!**

 **Until next time and thanks for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28 - Calling

Chapter 28 - Calling

SA 3385. Lorien.

 _It was times like this that Kimbela was overly thankful but yet utterly annoyed at the significant lack of clocks in Middle-Earth. The rhythmic ticking would drive her to insanity. Listening to her heart beat already did that for with every thump, her son was still not home._

 _Drumming her fingers on the kitchen counter as she leaned against it did little to abate the tense knot in her stomach. Was Taurion alright? Where on earth was he? Why was he still out this late?! One question after the other crowded into her brain along with images of Taurion lying under a tree, limbs askew or hanging on to a runaway horse for grim death. Had someone or something run off with him? Was he on his own or had one of his uncles led him on an extended excursion? While Kimbela knew Taurion would be more than safe with Orophin or Rumil - perhaps both - it didn't settle her already scattered brain._

 _Mentally giving her imagination the boot, Kimbela checked the 'orc-dar' she had learned to expand to encompass Lorien, she was relieved to find her chest didn't tingle. No orcs. And still no sign of her wretched son either!_

 _Pacing the length of the talon did nothing. Drumming her fingers next to her now stone cold cup of tea did nothing. She was pretty sure throwing an hissy fit would achieve nothing either, and there was a lucky star shining when, just as she'd decided to pull on her cloak and go out to join her husband in looking for Taurion, the front door opened and a giggling blond boy almost as tall as his father and equally fair of face, came trotting inside with a silently relieved Haldir behind him._

 _"_ _~What time do you call this?~" Kimbela's sharp voice cut Taurion's chuckle in half and left his once happy mood strewn on the floor. The young ellon turned to his petite mother, hands on her hips and looking most displeased with his tardiness. The hard lines of her face twisted towards demented worry rather than anger._

 _"_ _~Sorry Nana, I lost track of time and-~"_

 _"_ _~That.~" Kimbela cut in, pointing out at the moon which was high in the sky at that point, "~is your indication to be getting home. There is NO excuse for scaring your father and me like this!~" Kimbela raised her voice, making her son flinch slightly in shame, then bristle with defiance. Haldir moved towards his fuming wife, hands held up in a calming manner, eyes warning her to calm down before this got out of ha-_

 _"_ _~Uncle Rumil and I were out celebrating Ingalad's begetting day!~" Taurion retorted, annoyed for getting such a rap for an honest mistake! Besides he'd been with his uncle, he'd been safe. Why was she so worried? He wasn't thirty anymore._

 _"_ _Gott im Himmel Taurion!" Kimbela's voice boomed, reverting to her mother tongue as all her angst and stress reached boiling point. "~Then you do me the bloody courtesy of telling me BEFORE you go and stay out late! We had no idea where you were, if you were safe - do you have any idea how close I was to calling out a patrol to come and find you!~"_

 _"_ _~Oh yeah, call the patrol to come find me. Why didn't you just call aunty Gee down to come rescue me from the camp fire while you're at it!~" Taurion seethed, turning to storm towards his room. "~At least she would leave the house to come find me.~"_

 _"_ _Taurion!" Haldir's dark voice stopped the boy in his tracks, and Taurion realised his harsh words too late. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder in time to see his mother's sweet face crumple slightly, her arms wrapping across her chest as if to comfort herself, or hold herself together. Beside her, his fathers eyes gleamed with unbridled disappointment and hurt. It wasn't often the three of them argued - if ever - and usually over silly things they could all laugh about afterwards._

 _"_ _~That was uncalled for.~"_

 _Taurion's door slammed shut, leaving his parents in stunned silence across the hall. It took Kimbela a good thirty seconds before she could move again._

 _"~He didn't mean it Melui.~" Haldir tried to console her as she plonked herself numbly into her chair._

 _"~I know.~" Her sigh was anything but believable, and she didn't so much as wince when she absentmindedly drank a mouthful of her cold tea._

 _"~But you were a bit sharp with him.~"_

 _"~I know...I'm sorry.~"_

 _Haldir sat beside her as she buried her tired face in her hands. Gently taking her hands in his, he uncovered her face to reveal slightly red eyes as they teared up. He clasped her hands tight._

 _"_ _~What's worrying you? You're very on edge lately.~"_

 _There was a sniff and a nod, and then Kimbela produced a letter from her pocket and narrated Glenys' strange dreams from 'there'._

 _"_ _~I just don't know what to think of it. It's too out there for her to have made up…but it's impossible all the same!~"_

 _Haldir let out a small chuckle. "~Why impossible? Do I suddenly not exist?~"_

 _Kimbela's features fell flat. "~YOU very much exist. And I'm not denying anythings existence…the whole cousin situation I get. We weren't as strange to each other as we thought we were. But-~"_

 _"_ _~May I suggest something Melui?~" Kimbela nodded, uncertainty lingering as her eyes met his. "~You wait and see if you or Gee have the same dream. If it really is her parents, they are bound to tell her soon enough. And take comfort in the fact that you three found each other when you did, and that you still have one another.~"_

 _Kimbela smiled lovingly at Haldir, thankful for his constant upfront honesty and logical mind when her own deserted her._

 _Squeezing his hand she glanced over to Taurions door, and as much as she wanted to go to him now, she knew it was ultimately better to wait._

 _About an hour later, Taurion emerged and sat with his parents on the sofa. No words were spoken as he snuggled into his mothers side (a bit difficult now that he was near fully grown). Apologies and forgiveness exchanged by all, they stayed up listening to Taurion tell them of Ingalad's begetting day and of Rumil's tomfoolery at the party. Their tiff seemingly forgotten, everyone retired to bed - bar Kimbela._

 _Her sons words haunted her. 'At least Gunda would leave the house to come and find me.' Kimbela knew they were untrue, but they still left a bitter taste on her tongue, for it brought to life a feeling she had suppressed and loathed. Had she become too comfortable?_

 _Something inside her chest shifted and with a clenched jaw, she found herself calmly walking out the talon, down the steps and before she knew it she was running. Frustration fuelling her muscles as the mallyrn trees turned to blurs around her. When she was far enough away from Caras Galadhon, she found a spear length stick and with bitter battle cries, she took her anger out on some poor tree. Her body remembered how to wield a weapon, remembered and performed better than she had a right to expect!_

 _Exhausted, aching but no longer boiling with negativity, Kimbela raised her face to the stars and let out a breath. She was a mother first and foremost. But that part of her that was begging to be set free again...she could not bury her wild spirit._

x x x

Mid May, Rivendell.

I was used to getting dragged off my horse when I arrived. But that was by two excited women, not two respectable ellyn! My feet didn't touch the ground because Glorfindel scooped me off my saddle and threw me over his shoulder and spun me around as his way of saying 'good to have you back'. Only thing I found odd about that was he'd only ever done that to Taurion when he was young. Someone was perhaps a bit overeager to be a dad! Then he and Elrond whisked me off to a meeting of 'great urgency'.

"~What's going on?~" I asked, eyeing both ellyn with growing skepticism when Elrond poured me a glass of sweet elderflower water. It relieved me greatly when the 'urgency' was a friendly catchup before Glenys 'got her hands on me'. The three of us laughed and joked as we usually did, and I found it curious how neither of them asked after the High-King for a long while, as if they were waiting for me to bring him up. In the end I had to because he wanted Elrond to review something on the border. Both ellyn cast each other pleased looks, and I frowned. Then they brought up their concerns about my sister.

"~She just won't sit down. Even on leave she insists on working, and I find I'm worrying more about whether or not she'll injure herself than my patients!~" Elrond explained, a kind but no less exasperated expression on his features. Immediately I looked to Glorfindel, his blue eyes twinkling still, but his jaw tensed. I could guess what might be haunting Glenys that made her a busybody in an attempt to forget her woes. Her mother hadn't exactly been a great role model, and here she was not long off becoming one herself. I nodded slowly.

"~I'll talk to her.~"

Glenys was exactly where Glorfindel said she'd be. In the herb garden, flute in hand and admiring the strange and wonderful herbs.

"I see what your husband means now." I called out, catching her attention and her contemplative features brightened as she turned to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It wasn't a question. She knew what her husband and I were on about. I shook my head as I went to hug her. Her loose gown hid how big she was!

"When are you due?" I marvelled.

"September."

"You should be taking it easy Glenys!"

She sighed wistfully, nodding her head. "I know…"

It was far easier than it should have been to get Glenys home and sitting down. I made us some elderflower drink and we spent the evening lounging on my bed, chatting about anything and everything. From the Mid-Summer feast coming up to her birthing plan. I relayed several messages; including that Alva would be here to help and seeing as she was visiting her parents in Greenwood, she'd ask Gilrîn to come down.

"Do you suppose Thranduil will accompany her?" Glenys grinned. I hummed in agreement, slowly running my finger in circles over her palm to calm her. For all the world Glenys seemed perfectly fine, but her eyes were clouded by something I just knew she needed to say.

"Where d'you learn this?" She asked, noticing my subtle use of magic.

"Thranduil taught me." My response was met with an arched brow. I huffed. "I don't go over to Greenwood just to hit Oropher's son over the head with a sword shaped stick you know." My joke had the desired effect when Glenys burst out laughing.

"I have to say, seeing you two duelling was the highlight of our last visit." She mused, giggling.

"Only 'cos he won." I pouted.

"You called him a sock muppet!"

"He deserved it!"

Glenys couldn't fault me there, and suddenly fell into silence with a waning smile. Watching me with those sad, dark eyes.

"Glenys, what's wrong?" I asked, shifting to look at her better. She glanced up at me, and within seconds, she deteriorated. Bursting into floods of tears, and I instinctively hugged her close to me. I comforted her until she had gathered herself enough to talk me through her worries. Most of which were normal for a new mother, but she needed to get it off her chest. Glorfindel had joined us at her request after he'd popped his head in to check on us, holding her securely and lovingly. Which is probably why she gathered up the courage to speak the words that would shake my world to its foundations for the second time that year.

"I had dreams from _there_." Her tone trembled slightly, and I squeezed her hand. "Different from the others." Her face twisted in uncertainty, as though speaking these words would cause her great discomfort. "Gee, your parents came to me and…to make a long story short, they told me that you, Kimbela and I are first cousins."

I felt as if my face had frozen at the words, but I nodded slowly.

"Yours and Kimbela's mothers and my father were siblings."

I was stunned momentarily, then a smile tugged at my lips. Cousins? Really?! This was great! A bit of a shock, but great none the less. This answered my long standing question of how my parents knew of the girls. I went to speak when she continued;

"They were elves. Kimbela and I are half elves. Your parents want to tell you themselves because they said your story is a bit different, but that's why we were sent here. To be kept safe."

And like a stone dropped in water my face fell. Into disbelief, then skepticism, then at last into something close to shuttered, but not quite. A long silence fell over us. Glenys shrank into Glorfindel's side, perhaps fearful of how I'd respond, perhaps wondering if she should have kept her mouth shut.

In all honesty, I didn't respond because I was spiralling down an endless funnel of thoughts; rapidly piecing scraps together and trying to get the full picture, but ending up with a Picasso instead of a Michael Angelo.

Those childhood tales of 'our world', of elves dancing in the mist - and my ability to control it. Our final destination…my brain went dead a moment.

"Gee?" Glorfindel asked, worried.

"Gee please say something." Glenys implored, becoming more distressed.

"Okay…" I said slowly, eyes drifting anywhere but her face.

"Okay?!" She squawked, jaw flopping open.

"What else do you expect me to say Glenys?" I asked, squeezing her hand again, trying to convey that I wasn't angry. I let out a ragged breath. "Thank you for telling me."

Glenys' eyes lit with surprise, so much so I chuckled. "Did you really think I'd get mad at you for that? We have no say as to who our parents are, nor does it change who we are now. Okay? We've always been this way. So let's focus on the positives. Now that we're related by blood you'll never get rid of me!" My words sounded more confident than I felt in that moment.

Uncertainty still lingered in her eyes, so I pulled her into a hug, rocking her from side to side gently. I cast a glance at Glorfindel and found him smiling fondly at us, so I opened an arm for him to join the cuddle.

Glenys seemed much calmer in herself as we sat to dinner, and we marvelled at the uncles and aunts we never knew we had. I gingerly admitted to having been visited by Ulmo, but with Kimbela absent, I didn't go into detail - which they understood.

I retired early enough, but was still awake around midnight. Finding it hard to fathom what she claimed about my mother. Having to reconfigure the basis of my existence. Not human, or at least full human. Had someone told me this at the beginning of our time here, I'd have thought them utterly barmy, whacko or deranged perhaps. But somewhere along the line, I'd learned nothing was as it seemed anymore. Now I was half elven and half something else?! Was Pappa an elf too, or some frog turned into a prince? A troll?!

'At least I'm not alone in this.'

I took my own council from earlier. I was still me, still in Middle-Earth, and still on a mission. Not being 100% human wouldn't change anything.

Kimbela arrived a week later, and us adults sat down in the living room while Lindir entertained Taurion. She hadn't had the dream yet either, and both Haldir and Glorfindel said there was little we could do about that except wait. We were all nervous, and I feared I'd make it worse when I produced the horn Ulmo had given me. It wasn't an easy tale to tell, but it backed up some of what Glenys had said - which lifted a great weight off her chest. We could all see it as she slumped into Glorfindel's side. But the warning made them uneasy. I was too. It's not exactly something you could just shrug your shoulders at and say 'fair enough'.

"So…what do we want to do?" Kimbela asked us when we were alone. Glenys calmly rested her hand on her belly, which was answer enough. The knot in my gut tightened when I said;

"I've decided I'm staying. There are things I must…see through till the end."

"What might that entail?" Glenys queried, dark orbs troubled - but not like her usual worry. It was a selfless concern brewing within her, and my gut screamed that it was aimed at me.

"Things. You know my knowledge is limited for now, but what I do know isn't great for those I'd be leaving behind."

"Is there anything we can do?" I shook my head, and she rested her hand on my knee. "You know you can come to us when you need, right?" Why did it sound like she needed reassuring of that? I could go to them with anything. They mightn't have the answers or be very helpful, but I'd always been able to go to them. I laid my hand over hers with a thin smile.

"I know. I'll tell you when I can think straight again. This has been a bit if a knock to the old brain cells."

"Yeah, they're tumbling out of your ear!" Glenys teased and I played along by frantically locking a hand over my ear to stop more falling out. We had a giggle about that before Taurion burst in to see his aunts who greeted him with equal gusto. The scamp had grown! Again!

We didn't dwell on our problems for long. Life got in the way, what with Mid-Summer approaching and helping Glenys 'nest'. We kept her busy with baby related tasks like crocheting baby blankets - which turned into the best idea ever! She kept messing up, unpicking the stitches and starting again. Elrond was over the moon because she was barely in the healing rooms, though she still visited the herb gardens to play music. She'd always had a gift with plants, her music seemed to encourage them to grow. She asked if that was an 'earth-elf' gift. I was sorry to say I could neither say yay nor nay, but I strongly suspected so.

That suspicion was further strengthened when, one day, Glenys asked to 'practice' something new with us. And by that she meant practice on me, innocently asking me if earth elves were fond of mischief and music, to which the answer was yes. She then played a short sharp tune on her flute, I instantly got vertigo and fell down a (mercifully non steep) flight of stairs.

"~Okay. Ouch but that was cool.~" I half grumbled, rubbing my head as Elrond helped me to my feet. "~Wish you'd picked a different spot to practice though.~"

"~Indeed.~" Elrond huffed, eyeing Glenys with disapproval. She had the decency to look shocked as she apologised. Kimbela resembled Nevil Longbottom after he got petrified!

"~I'd meant for you to go the other way!~"

"~Wait, you can control what way I fell?~" I half gawped at Glenys. She half shrugged.

"~I tried.~"

"~Training ground and we go again. There's no stair for me to fly down~" I commanded, marching the three of us to the grassy yard.

She couldn't control the way people went but whatever magic she had harnessed drove those she targeted into dizzying disarray. Taurion had tremendous fun trouncing me in hand to hand combat afterwards. Hand to hand was as far as Kimbela was willing to let him go for the moment. Being the cool aunty, I promised I'd teach him archery 'in secret' - cos I couldn't do that behind Kimbela's back in good conscience. Turned out she was glad it was me teaching him.

"I don't trust Rumil NOT to take him hunting on the first try." She chuckled. "He needs to know how to protect himself."

Of that I was all too aware. I was also aware of the fact that I had just under half a century to do SOMETHING about Dagorlad. I had faffed around long enough, pushing it to the back of my mind for another time. In all honesty, I wasn't sure there was much of a way around it - and I'd known that all along - and it dismayed me. I despaired because I wanted to save lives but couldn't do so without telling SOMEONE in power what I knew - even just a warning. If I told one of the kings, I'd have to tell all four - Elendil would then no doubt tell his sons and Isildur would most likely become suspicious of my visit to Minas Ithil and demand to know more, and the domino effect would begin.

This conundrum stole many hours of sleep from me, and although I kept myself busy, it did little to settle my growing guilty conscience. My sisters helped keep my head above the water, as did Ereinion's letters. Beautiful cream paper with scriptive calligraphy poetically dancing across the page. They were scented too, which is how they came to my sisters attention.

"Oooh, Gee has a beau!" They'd tease. "Oh do tell us who he is - no wait - give us a clue."

So I did by giving vague answers to their questions.

"Do we know him?"

"Yes."

"Is he handsome?"

"Well I think so."

It was rather amusing to watch them guessing away, they'd get close, then veer off in completely the wrong direction! They didn't let on that it bothered them. The only reason I knew they were was because I overheard my siblings discussing it as they sat on the terrace. Their husbands kept mum. Sorta.

"~We must have named every unmarried Lord or son of one in Mithlond by this point.~" Kimbela huffed, and Glorfindel chimed a musical 'correct', keeping his nose stuck in his book.

"~Well then, he obviously isn't a Lord.~" Glenys pondered and Glorfindel, again, teasingly sang 'correct'. "~Oh sod off, you're being no help! Haldir, do you have any ideas?~"

Judging from the silence (interrupted by two groans of mild annoyance) he'd shrugged his shoulders. He chuckled at their reaction and admitted to only knowing because Glorfindel had told him.

"~I wonder why she's never said anything.~" Glenys asked softly. "~And how on earth we missed it! Gods, I feel like a right lousy sister.~"

"~Dito.~"

Their words caused me to hold my breath, and for a split second I wondered if I'd done the wrong thing in not telling them sooner.

"~Some couples like keeping it quiet.~" Glorfindel explained gently. "~But remember, by our standards we rushed into marriage. And don't think you're bad sisters because you didn't notice.~"

"~You've all had a lot of things going on.~" Haldir added, a kind smile evident in his tone.

Both girls nodded as I emerged and plonked myself down between them with an innocent 'who's had things going on?'. To which the general answer was 'nothing'. Glorfindel took this opportune moment to smile and casually ask;

"~How's the High-King?~"

Caught completely off guard I somehow managed to coherently answer 'His majesty is well as far as I know', but the hopeful light in his eyes was snuffed out when NEITHER girl twigged it. Glorfindel cast Haldir an almost desperate look - only Haldir was equally lost for words. You could see them mentally facepalming themselves. Ereinion found it deeply amusing when I described the scene to him.

~ Do you wish to tell them yourself, or shall we do it together? ~ He wrote, and I responded.

~ If they haven't figured it out by the time we all come to Mithlond then yes, together. Have you any idea how to word it? ~

~ My sweet Raenwen, words shall not be needed. ~

Well that got me thinking, and more and more excited by what he could possibly mean by _that._ It made me smile randomly for seemingly no reason.

The summer months passed by far to quickly, packed full of things to do. Training Taurion on the range - he had a sharp eye I had to admit. Setting up and decorating the nursery which Glorfindel and a few guards had toiled over rebuilding, going for gentle walks in the woods and watching Glenys' belly slowly become more rounded. As August drew to a close, the nursery was finished, Glenys had successfully knitted the baby enough blankets to make a blanket castle out of, and Alva, Thalion and Gilrîn arrived. No Thranduil - hugely out of character as for some years now he and Gilrîn had been inseparable!

"~Why no Thranduil?~" Glenys probed as we sat for afternoon tea. Gilrîn's lips formed a line as she tried to hold back a grin.

"~Oropher has him on duty training the troops. And I am here on diplomatic terms as much as I am to see you.~" She explained.

"~Diplomatic? Why?~"

Gilrîn had only to show us her right index finger, and we all lost our marbles! It took us a few minutes to calm down enough to let Gilrîn tell us how and when he'd popped the question. I was glad for it because Oropher, while he loved his son dearly, had not been keen on the match. "~An elleth unused to court manners mightn't cope with the pressures.~" Was his argument, to which I answered, "~Can't cope? You do realise you're talking about the ONLY elleth who told your son - to his face - to get stuffed because he was being a right twit.~" Needless to say, I won that debate.

"~So, what's the plan here?~" Alva asked, stroking the top of Glenys' belly, making her smile with anticipation.

"~Now we wait.~"

And wait we did. The next fortnight was long and full of anxiety. Every time Glenys so much as flinched we'd pause, waiting to see if she needed anything. Keeping her calm was nigh on impossible, so Thalion and I took on training with the guards to allow Glorfindel time with his wife. Everyone was a bit surprised when Kimbela took Taurion to watch and sat explaining various details to him. Kimbela hadn't asked about exactly why I'd stayed in Middle-Earth, but I glimpsed in her eyes as she watched me, that she suspected something dark. Something that was rapidly changing her mind about her son not training in serious combat skills until he was a hundred. She was smart and she'd have pieced it together sooner or later, but perhaps she never asked because she didn't want her theory proven right just yet. Wanting peace of mind for a little longer.

Between Alva, Gilrîn, her husband and us siblings, Glenys was well looked after. Waited on hand and foot which probably didn't help her grumpiness as she began to feel heavier. We did rather fuss over her, but we were damned if we were going to let her exhaust herself or go anywhere near the nursery to begin redecorating! Between huffs and frowns and falling asleep if someone massaged her feet, she'd sit on the balcony singing, patiently waiting.

"Ooh! Gimme your hand."

The surrender of my hand wasn't optional as Glenys grabbed it anyway and pressed it on her belly. I waited, holding my breath for a few tense seconds when-

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, unable to contain my excitement at feeling the little one move. It was getting stronger by the hour it seemed. Just then the door opened and a flushed Taurion, fresh off the range, came in and Glenys encouraged him to have a feel too.

"~Wow!~" Taurion's eyes lit up with that wonder of life I vaguely remembered feeling when my mum was pregnant. "~She's quite lively.~"

Glenys hummed, nodding as she reclined in the chair.

"~When will she - or he - arrive do you think?~" Taurion asked, not taking his eyes off where his hand rested.

"~Whenever he or she feels like it.~" I grinned, picking up my abruptly discarded book from the floor where I sat.

"~I hope it's soon.~" He mumbled to himself, smiling as the baby kicked him again.

The baby must've heard him. Glenys went into labour early in the morning, and it wasn't until the evening when it progressed to active labour. Despite her having vetoed Glorfindel being present, when the pain hit her, she didn't care that he breezed in and took control of the situation.

Calm and collected, he was by her side every step of the way, holding her hand, mopping her forehead and I suspected using his magic to ease her pain, for she wasn't screaming as much as I'd imagined she would. Us 'midwives' just took a step back and when her labour progressed we ran about like mad things fetching towels and warm water and herbs.

Ecthalion made his appearance to the world at four minutes to eight, punctuated by a howling cry of pain and one of triumph from his mother before she took him in her arms and wept. I was in tears myself, and I couldn't stop my impression of a fountain as I ran to Elrond's study where he and other family members and friends waited anxiously. Bursting through the doors with a joyous cry of;

"~It's a boy!~" To which the answering cheers were 'Praise be Ilúvatar!'.

"~What have they named him?~" A positively buzzing Taurion asked, hugging me tight as if I'd been the one to give birth.

"~He is Ecthalion. In memory of the Lord of the Fountain and you Thalion.~" I beamed at our, now utterly stunned, friend. He was so overwhelmed that I had to physically lead him to the delivery room. Washed and comfy on her clean bed, Glenys was all too happy to show off her little dark haired babe. Taurion's face was set in a permanent look of utter adoration for his cousin, and Glorfindel and Haldir had some fun convincing him that he had been smaller - which he had been.

After half an hour, Elrond and I shooed everybody out, allowing Glenys and Glorfindel some time with their son. As I closed the door, I spied the Golden Lord kiss my sister with gentle passion, making me blush and smile in contentment for them.

Mithlond, November.

My siblings and I wandered through the Royal Gardens, pushing (a now sleeping) Ecthalion in his pram. Orange leaves rustled in the wind, a few scattering across the ground. Kimbela was half in a daze and a bit groggy after her recent ordeal. Now she'd had the dream too, confirming all Glenys had said and I knew it was only a matter of time before Mamma and Pappa came to me too. It felt oddly comforting to hear them speak of my parents, how they described their voices and of the way Pappa held their hand and Mamma finger combed their hair. How it comforted them hugely after finding out about their own elven parents. There was more to their stories than they were admitting, but I was glad they said nothing more.

"He's watching you again." Glenys chimed softly, the beginnings of a cheeky grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I know. I can feel it."

Beside me, Kimbela squeezed our linked arms and rested her head on my shoulder. She didn't need to say she was happy for me, I knew they were. Ever since they'd been unable to stop looking like a pair of stunned mullets when Ereinion draped his arm over my shoulder as we all sat in the living room, then kissed me for all to see! They'd been pretty close to guessing anyway, but their expressions were priceless. My brothers in law had had knowing grins plastered on their faces, and Taurion's eyes widened with such uncontainable glee he almost started bouncing on the chair. My nephew and the King shared a glance and then Ereinion said;

"~I have not forgotten.~"

"~We should probably start getting ready.~" I sighed, glancing at the skies and guessing it was nearing midday. "~This is one event you can't be late for.~"

We made our way to Glenys' room and Kimbela and I went about picking out accessories to go with our gowns while Glenys fed Ecthalion.

"What time do the lads come back?" I asked as Kimbela tried to pull a rather tight dress over my head. Gil-Galad, Glorfindel and Haldir had taken Taurion to the range. Test his archery skills, and by extension, my ability to teach. The sods.

"No clue, but they'd better not be late!" Kimbela huffed as she finally got the stubborn dress over my body. "Why is it us women get stick for taking 'so long' to get ready, yet it's the men who, two minutes before we need to be out the door, are still in their underpants?"

I shrugged, sitting down on the bed to brush my hair. "I dunno, I must say I don't suffer from that problem. But they shouldn't run late. They'll return with Gil-Galad and he always leaves himself time to get ready."

I started on my hair, but Kimbela took over, so I stared at the wall, getting lost in my thoughts. Glancing over my shoulder when Ecthalion let out a tiny satisfied burp and smiling as his big eyes found me. He was such a sweet thing, small and pudgy and the spitting image of his mother with his dark hair and eyes which were already growing darker too. He gurgled in contentment and reached for us.

Kimbela promptly ditched braiding my hair for holding her nephew, cooing about how much she missed her little boy being so small. Not feeling like joining in on the motherly mush, I helped Glenys dress before sitting her down to do her hair.

"Funny how only now," she mused, touching my silver and lapis lazuli bracelet lightly, making me pause as I put the hairbrush down. "I'm noticing just how secretively open you two are…you wear his colours for all to see. I've admired these-" She indicated the bracelet and its matching earrings. "-for some time, but I never put the two together."

"No reason you should have." I shrugged, weaving a rose into her plait. "Its only obvious if you know what to look for."

"Anything else 'not obvious' that we should be aware of?" Glenys grinned, eyes glowing with mischievous hope, and I heard Kimbela groan. It took me a moment to grasp what she was getting at, but she added anyway;

"Any more pieces of that collection you are NOT wearing?"

I wanted to groan too. 'Really Glenys?'. Okay, I got that she was over the moon that I finally had a love interest, but no need to ring the wedding bells yet!

"No."

There was a momentary pause, one that made me all to aware of their questioning gazes, and it was a surprise when Kimbela was the one who spoke next.

"You sound a little sad about that."

Had I? My subconscious dragged its hand down my face because I hadn't meant to! And if I had meant to cover up that fact, I had made an utter shambles of it.

"It's complicated. Well, it's not, it's—we are happy the way we are for now." My tone was anything but convincing. I knew it because the silence that followed was full of questions and assumptions that waited to strike like an assassin's knives.

I finished Glenys' hair and patted her shoulders, smiling at her through the mirror. She returned it, but grabbed my hand before it left her shoulder, rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand.

"I didn't mean to make you upset Gee. I got a little ahead of myself, as usual. I knew it was coming, I just didn't know when." Her features remained tranquil, and it reminded me an awful lot of Lady Galadriel. Something in my chest tripled in weight. Dread? Curiosity? I didn't know, but something inside her flickered with _knowing_.

"How?" Kimbela's voice was laced with a good dose of curiosity as she sat on the bed. We joined her, watching Ecthalion with amusement as he found great joy in clasping and unclasping his hands, then pulling at the ribbon to his bonnet. Glenys ran her finger down her sons cheek, but he was too preoccupied to notice.

"The mirror. I'm still figuring out what it was trying to say. But one thing was for sure." She looked up at me and I cocked a brow at her. Kimbela, who'd had a puzzled look on her face for a while suddenly piped up - indignantly.

"So you knew all along, and you let me sit there like a berk guessing away!"

I couldn't swallow my snort of amusement, or my full on laughter when the two of them got into a faux bickering match - Glenys insisting the Mirror wasn't THAT specific and then something about me and Ereinion being on cloud nine while Kimbela stuck her nose in the air and wouldn't have any of it, and poor little Ecthalion looked up at his Naneth like she'd lost her senses.

"~Oh darling, mummy's only being silly.~" I cooed, taking the opportunity to snatch him into my arms, fixing his clothes which Berilwen had lovingly embroidered for him.

Glorfindel returned moments later (in nothing but a towel) and we promptly left so he could get changed. Which was fine because we mosied along to the great hall where we gathered with Berilwen and Círdan who, despite having had hours of cuddling the baby last night, wanted nothing more than to hold him again.

"~Looks like half of Mithlond will be here. You ready?~" Círdan teased Glenys as the hall began to fill with courtiers. Glenys smiled with certitude.

"~Absolutely.~"

My heart thumped with pride as my sister stepped up the dais with Glorfindel. Both looking radiant in the colours of the Golden Flower, and little Ecthalion made little fuss over being handed to a beaming Gil-Galad. It was a tradition I had heard of, a Lord's firstborn son being presented as their heir before the King, but never witnessed. The hall was silent as the High-King looked down at the baby in his arms for a long moment.

"~I welcome thee Ecthalion, son of Lord Glorfindel of the house of the Golden Flower, and of Lady Glenys. May you have a long and prosperous life, and may the Valar bless you and keep you safe.~"

I couldn't contain my smile nor stop myself from squeezing Taurion's hand as Gil-Galad gently handed Ecthalion to his very proud father, and I could only imagine what joking comment he made for Glorfindel's shoulders to shake with suppressed laughter. It was a bit strange to see Glorfindel in his finery again. I'd gotten used to seeing him in loose clothing with his hair tied back, very different from the stately ellon in his golden one shouldered cape and circlet.

Ecthalion hiccuped at the eruption of clapping and cheering, and quite rightly began to cry until Gil-Galad tickled his feet. Then he just looked down right scandalised!

Canapés and drinks followed and neither Glenys nor Glorfindel got a chance to escape the throng of Lords and Ladies coming up to congratulate them on the new arrival, so I brought the food and drinks to them. Glorfindel mouthed a 'Thank you' before being pulled into another conversation.

With all the attention elsewhere, I managed to have leisurely conversations with people I hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Even Lord Ondo came up to me, asking I pass on his well wishes to my sister.

"~I heard your visit to Gondor was successful.~" He commented just as I sipped my drink, because he usually didn't stop to chat. I swallowed a little to quickly but managed a smile.

"~It was. Osgiliath is a lovely city.~"

"~And Minas Ithil? You went there as well?~" His tone was a tad lower than usual. My gut tightened and I wasn't sure why. I nodded nonchalantly before stupidly taking another sip.

"~Tell me My Lady, could you shed some light on something for me?~"

That knot tightened but now he had my undivided attention. "~I will do my best.~"

His expression gave nothing away as he lowered his voice a notch. "~Is there any truth in the rumours about Minas Ithil?~"

"~Forgive me, what rumours?~" I asked, keeping my face straight by covering it with my goblet.

"~Perhaps it is nothing more than hearsay.~" He sighed nonchalantly, and I felt my mouth move to ask him to tell me anyway, but I didn't need to. "~Word from merchants from the south is that there are a considerable number of labourers moving into the city. I simply wondered if you had seen anything, for I remember hearing the city was finished some decades ago.~"

"~Cities expand. But no, I saw nothing. My visit was…brief.~" I spoke quietly, that knot now turning into a heavy weight. I had thought Isildur had been keen to keep my attention where he wanted it. Had I missed something crucial?

"~Indeed. Enjoy your day My Lady.~"

Without another word, Lord Ondo turned and left, leaving me with an unshakable feeling of 'what the hell just happened?'. Firstly, that rumour was cause for some concern, secondly, that was the most words Ondo had shared with me outside of a meeting. I liked him, but I felt he regarded me with a lot of wariness. Then again, having lived as long as he had, he might never be as trusting in strangers the same way others were.

"~He's not very talkative, is he?~"

I had to refrain from visibly shivering as that voice slithered into my auditory perception.

"~A busy man has little time for chit chat.~"

"~At least he talks to you.~" Gwendis huffed. "~He doesn't even acknowledge me.~"

I tried not to grip my glass so hard it broke, nor to let it slip from my grasp. Ondo didn't like the greed he perceived in her, or so Berilwen said. So the that fact he tolerated me meant a lot.

"~So, how long are _they_ here for.~" She quipped, her eyes falling on the now dissipating crowd around my sisters and nephews and I couldn't help but notice her eyes narrow slightly when she saw Taurion was holding Ecthalion.

"~My sisters and their families are here by my invitation. And as long as they do not outstay their welcome, they may stay as long as they choose.~" I answered, a thread of steel running through my voice as I turned my head to look a slightly flabbergasted Gwendis in the face. "~And you would do well to remember that they are all members of this court in their own rights, and you shall treat them accordingly.~"

I had my silent moment of triumph when she remained silent, mouth ajar and eyes wide. Savouring this rare and ego boosting moment, I turned around and grabbed a salmon canapé from the table behind me.

"~You should hold off on the snacks Gee. Eating that much will do nothing for your figure~" Was Gwendis' parting comment and it was one of the nicer ones but still made me pause before popping the canapé into my mouth. Stuff what she thought, I was hungry and if I wanted to snack on fish crackers I would!

I didn't let her dampen my mood. There were more important things afoot now. That little snippet of gossip spiked my interest. Minas Ithil was already in a red zone in my mind, being the closest city to Sauron and ultimately his first target when he did attack.

I milled about some more, Gil-Galad found me and we had a small conversation with Círdan about how the brilliant morning was turning to a rather dull afternoon. Gil-Galad brushed his fingertips over my hand, one of his many small offerings of affection that still made me smile without knowing it. The brief contact was cut short when my sisters found me, Glenys deciding Ecthalion needed to nap.

I recounted the brief exchange between Gwendis and myself because Glenys had seen her leave with her little entourage looking like a thundercloud.

"Finally taking my advice!"

"Finally had enough of her snooty behaviour more like." I half sulked, munching on another cracker. "But she hasn't done anything to get herself banished from the palace yet, so it's not the last I'll see of her." I sighed as we meandered through the quiet halls towards the Royal Wing.

"Superglue her backside to the wall. She sits there so often no one would think she's stuck." Glenys suggested to our joint amusement, and I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, it sounded tempting but the lady in me vetoed that idea.

"Doesn't her elitism stand against her?" Kimbela asked, arms crossed in deep thought. I shook my head.

"She hasn't expressed it in such a way as to offend someone in high enough power to request she be banished. Even then she'd get one strike first. She's not the only Ñoldo elitist in court, and they know to keep their mouths shut."

Kimbela swore under her breath, and I could only agree. But as Glenys pointed out, perhaps now Gwendis would think twice before using me to get inside the palace. I could only hope, and our conversation was promptly finished when we found Taurion staring out the window of the Royal Wing hall with what looked like a brand spanking new bow in hand.

"~Oh, this is a gift from Gil-Galad. He gave it to me this morning!~" He explained excitedly when I noted the Ñoldo recurve in his hands.

"~Very nice.~" Kimbela praised, smiling and eyeing her sons attire and the quickly darkening skies outside. "~I hope you're not going training in that weather.~"

He had hoped to, and had been on his way to find me but with the heavens looking like they'd open any moment, he thought better of it.

"~There is always tomorrow.~" I soothed, patting him on the shoulder as he went to return the bow.

"~Do you want to play a game of chess? I need to practice so I can challenge Celeborn without losing after five moves.~" Blue eyes lit with hopefulness and a small dose of mischief. I grinned.

"~I'd love to, go set up and I'll be with you in a bit. I have one last thing to do.~"

Taurion nodded, grinning from ear to ear and went on his way while I dived into my room. Emerging moments later and heading out of the Royal Wing.

Trying to keep my pace leisurely when all my feet wanted to do was run as fast as they could to find this person was excruciatingly difficult. It felt like I'd scoured the entire palace, maybe because I was all too aware of each second ticking by. I had seen him in the background during the presentation, heard whispers that he was departing and prayed to Ilúvatar he hadn't left already.

I had stumbled on a - positively questionable - idea upon Thranduil's absence in Rivendell. The need to _do_ something with impact and to get it right weighed down on me like a tone of bricks. Which is why I found myself putting a lot of trust in my princely brother of sorts, and the ellon who thankfully turned to face me when I at last found him.

"~Lord Galdor, might I ask one last favour of you before you depart for Greenwood.~"

He smiled, as he always did when I spoke to him and nodded his head.

"~Of course fair Lady~" He chirped, eyes bright and full of readiness to help me. Looking around to ensure we weren't visible to anyone, I produced the letter I had spent hours drafting.

"~Give this to Prince Thranduil. It is imperative that no one see you doing so.~"

Emerald eyes dimmed, but he kept his smile bright as he took the letter and swiftly hid it in his tunic.

And with that, a vague plan began to set itself in motion.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you to DarkAndelLida, ColdOnePaul and daughterofthechief for your feedback!**

 **daughterofthechief:** Thank you! So glad you enjoyed it and I hope it continues!


	29. Chapter 29 - Gut Instinct

**Chapter 29 - Gut Instinct**

SA 3396 - Annúminas, Arnor.

Mid-Summer.

 _It is often said that time flies when one is having fun. Perhaps it should have been rephrased to 'time flies when the mind is kept busy'._

 _It was the only plausible explanation Gunda could come up with when she found herself staring out over Lake Evendim from her guest room in Annúminas. As she counted them, the years seemed as slippery and elusive as trying to tickle fish. The only reason she knew that eleven years had trickled through her fingers like water or dry sand, were the dates written in her black journal._

 _Beaten and bound with a leather cord to stop the pages from falling out, it was ever by her side. The words scribbled, scribed, and sometimes drenched with tears on the pages within were the only thing keeping her sane, and ever looming over her head like an omen. A good or bad omen was undefined, she prayed for the former, but knew the best she could hope for was the latter. For those very pages laid bare all she knew._

 _Rough dates of sieges, battles and deaths along with her findings when she traveled south to Emyn Muil. Diary entries explaining her plans and reporting on their progress such as Thranduil and Celeborn agreeing to her suggestion that the elven armies train in non-forest terrain, making up excuses to appease their Kings curiosity. Entries that laid her guilt out for anyone to read…if they read Swedish. She hated doing all this 'preparing' behind the King's backs. She hated spying on Minas Ithil through a faithful ranger she had known since the Númenórian's landed on Arda, especially since she was staying in Elendil's halls to celebrate Mid-Summer._

 _But Mablung keeping his ears open for her had proved important. For Minas Ithil was not expanding, but the rumours Ondo had mentioned were true. What that meant, Gunda could only speculate. But planning how to find out what Isildur was up to (if anything) would have to wait. Another problem, a more direct one, had resurfaced. One that made Gunda's stomach feel like it had been filled with dark, heavy tar._

 _Orcs._

 _Damned orcs, after years of happily forgetting what it felt like to have those axes appearing over the X on her back. Horror dredged from the pits of her memory of her last heroic quest. She wondered now if she could find that courage again to wield them. Would her frenzy come to aid her back into Orc slaying mode?_

 _She trembled at the thought. The peace she longed for, and felt she had only gotten a taste of, was fast retreating over the Belegaer, and in moments where her mind stumbled into darkness and blocked out all light she wondered if she would ever truly know peace._

 _"_ _Raenwen?" A silken voice called softly from her door. "~Are you ready?~"_

 _Golden eyes brightened as they beheld the tall figure of her 'radiant star'. His robes a dazzling silver blue, more glorious than the Evendim glimmering when basked in moonlight. Dark hair crowned with a circlet of gold and an untroubled smile meant only for her brightening his slim face, chasing away her fears as his arms formed a protective band around her._

 _Without a doubt, he was the only measure of peace she needed._

 _Straightening her golden gown, Gunda linked her arm with Ereinions and allowed him to walk her to the Grand Hall where they were greeted by many smiling faces, and Elendil's booming call of;_

 _'_ _Ah! Little Lady!'_

 _Neither King nor Lady cared if they were seen smiling at each other, that they danced almost exclusively with one another, and much to Elendil's peaked interest, that Gil-Galad insisted on Gunda sitting by him. His little finger grazing off hers secretively which, unbeknownst to him, kept her mind from worrying if the X on her back would begin to tingle._

x x x

I lugged the basket of apples onto the wagon before marching back into the orchard, waving to a few ellyn carrying sheafs of hay along the way. Under my smile, I was more on edge than usual, not because Ereinion and I were at odds (and it wasn't anything we'd said or done to each other!) or the guards I saw dotted around the field and orchard that skirted Ered Luin.

It was a combination of things to be honest.

If orcs reappearing and raising concern was 'the cake', then my parents disappearance was the icing, and Gwendis was the f****** firework on the top - forget the cherry!

We saw her a lot more than we wanted to. That inevitable day where she didn't need me to get into Mitelu had come with her father being voted onto one of the lesser councils.

She was encroaching on my last safe place, especially after what Ereinion had revealed to me last night. My blood boiled at her persistent refusal to see the High-Kings lack of interest in her, aside from that I couldn't give a hoot. At least she left me alone for the most part.

Depositing the next basket of apples onto the wagon, I nabbed one and munched on it, eyeing the dark clouds that blocked the sun and made it an all together dour day.

"~Frown any harder and it'll set permanently on your face!~" I blinked at Thalion in surprise. He should have had a day off, but since Elendil's warning, guards watched the northern most fields and if I was out, so was Thalion. The captain smirked when I launched an apple at him, aimed for his head. Catching it, he joined me in leaning against the waggon and ate it, but not before asking,

"~What's up?~"

"~Those clouds.~" I glowered at them, unsure of why I felt so uneasy. "~And Gwendis has discovered the loophole~" I sulked and Thalion stopped mid chew looking utterly astounded.

"~Wha' ooph'hole?~" He inquired, mouth half full of apple.

I sighed, feeling my appetite vanish and tossing the apple over my shoulder, "~She asked to speak to Gil-Galad in confidence.~"

Thalion's pissed off expression echoed how I felt. Speaking to the King in confidence meant two things. He couldn't deny the request and had to take it very seriously (for anything that upset a subject that much had to be vitally important) AND the conversation was always held in his study, providing comfort and the utmost confidentiality. In fact the Royal wing was emptied and locked!

Thalion knew this as well as I did and now he too regarded his lunch with disinterest.

"~So that's why you two were...off.~"

"~Yeah...he even apologised for it! When it's her frickin fault! I just don't get how she-~" I grappled with the air in front of me in pure frustration. "~Aargh! Why can't she leave us alone...~"

Thalion wrapped an arm around my shoulder while I breathed through my anger and self pity. I had no energy to cry. I'd spent all night doing that. I knew he wanted to say something to comfort me, but aside from offering me refuge in his and Alva's home (again) there was little else he could do. He did make a joke on how Gwendis would get a shock when she realised all ellyn were the same. I raised a skeptical brow.

"~How?~"

"~We all think of breakfast first thing in the morning.~"

I chuckled. Snorted. Then my ribcage rattled with unbridled laughter - it wasn't even that funny!

"~Aren't you romantic! Poor Alva-~"

 _PAAARRP!_

Our heads snapped up, alert, eyes scouring the surroundings. Then, atop the incline northeast of the field, a soldier waving a flag.

"~Gee, reinforcements!~" Thalion commanded, pushing me in the direction of the pyre.

"Damen an caras!"

I sprinted for the pyre as if my life depended on it and shoved the torch on the oiled wood, watching as it burst into flames. A few seconds later the pyre in the next field was lit, and then the next.

Whatever happened next was a blur. Between evacuating the small orchard, the heavens suddenly opening up and my back bursting into that unwanted tingling, I barely had a moment to grasp the fact that we were under attack. Not even when I picked up my shield and got into formation with the guards with enough time to see the galumphing hoard of orcs coming down the hill for us.

Heat like molten lava zinged through me. My breathing became slower. Time itself slowed. I got into stance, shield at the ready and my hand waiting by my lower back. The snarling got closer, and through the rain I could see their sickly sallow skin. My fingers curled around the materialising shaft.

"Dartho!"

The immense force of the first Orcs crashing into us was astounding. I grunted with the effort as I was pushed back, feet digging into the mud. A knife curved over the lip of my shield, the Orc hoping to get a lucky strike. Fool. I twisted my shield, catching its arm in the groove which not only broke it, but exposed his back to me. I didn't hesitate.

The first thing to hit me was the smell of orc blood and other fluids. Rank and gag inducing, but I hadn't the luxury of time to vomit, not when I was nearly run through! Swinging my shield back, I diverted the sword and struck again. It was the most perturbing feeling, how my strength and muscle memory from years of training drove me forth through the onslaught of orcs.

Parry, stab.

Block, slash.

Attack, kill.

The roaring battle cries rivalled the driving rain! I gritted my teeth, severing one Orcs leg as it tried to get around me then cleaving another skull in two. The rain dripped through my hair, down my face and blood spattered everywhere as we battled the orc force back. At some point I discarded my shield in favour of both axes. Red mixed with black on the ground, the sound of another horn blowing didn't register with me. My focus was solely on whatever darkling I fought. I was the furthest soldier to the left and in the thick of it, so the reinforcements charging into the Orcs from the south made little impact on me, but I spied Ereinion's banner and the flash of Aeglos.

I don't know why my heart jumped into my throat. Perhaps because I hadn't expected him to come - which thinking about it, was silly.

Block, stab, dodge, attack. I raised my axe, ready to finish an Orc off, when something lashed around my wrist and I was pulled off balance. I landed on my hands and knees, barely able to register the end of a whip that coiled around my arm before that same stinging wrapped around my throat. I choked, instinct prompting me to let go of my weapons to grapple with the cord that strangled me. Pure terror shot through me because for a moment, I thought it was Khamûl's hand.

My eyes bulged in my skull as I was reared up onto my knees by vicious tugs. One arm outstretched and the other trying to lessen the pressure on my throat. A face appeared inches before mine. Grey skin, beady eyes pinned on me and an evil leer on its face as it bent down and pressed the edge of its curved knife against my cheek.

My head throbbed and I tried to reach for my axe, but my vision was quickly growing darker.

"Pretty thing…" The Orc licked its lips, its breath so foul it was nauseating. I winced as he dragged the blade down, slicing my skin open. "We'll have fun with you."

My innards clenched. Had I had the energy to scream I would have, but all I managed was a choked whimper as my lungs burst into flames, my head imploded, and I couldn't tell if Ereinion was calling my name, or if I was imagining it.

Suddenly, the Orc was no more. Tackled by a short, stout and roaring figure. The bonds keeping me in place loosened enough for me to fumble for an axe and I cut the cord to my neck loose. Coughing and spluttering, I gulped down air, trying to shake the crushing lightheadedness as I parried a downwards strike from one of my assailants. My vision tripled and went off colour, but I managed to wrench the scimitar from the Orc's grip, rip open his chest, get to my feet and behead the next piece of filth.

In the haze of my slightly addled brain, I saw the orcs being driven back, but only made it a step or two before my body gave out. I was aware of my surroundings. The rain falling on my face, the distant sound of Orcs being cut down, horse hooves drumming the ground, then the rain stopped hitting my skin. Surprisingly, it hurt.

"Gunda."

I wanted to respond, I tried, but all that happened was I breathed a little louder.

"Gunda!" I was lifted and cradled against someones chest, their hand cupping my cheek, jolting me enough to crack my eyes open. The relief barreling up my spine when I saw _his_ eyes nearly knocked me out again! His nostrils flared slightly as he loosed a breath he'd been holding, eyes filled with relief. "~Praise be Ilúvatar!~"

My lips curled upwards, but my brow creased when I noticed...he wasn't in full armour! Someone was in a rush. I was concentrating so much on thinking how I'd tell him off for it later that I missed his question.

"~What?~" I pondered, scrambling to remember what he'd asked. "~Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired and in need of a bath.~"

It was the chortle that notified me to the presence of others. Several of Ereinion's guards in fact!

'Ah shit.'

Thankfully, none of them seemed to care that Ereinion and I were this close. They were just happy I hadn't kicked the bucket. Herildor, the army medic checked me over, rubbing athelas oil into my slowly healing cheek and neck. I had just opened my mouth to object to his order of 'Take it easy', when Thalion brought a rather bedraggled looking dwarf before us. I suddenly remembered the figure who'd ultimately saved me.

He was shorter than most dwarves I knew and his tattered clothes had definitely seen better days. He kept his head bowed, looking at us from under his thick brow. I had the impression he was gauging the situation - as though he were trying to find a way of worming his way in to the company. He wore no ornamental beads in his tangled black hair, and he rubbed his wrists as though they ached.

"~He wishes to speak with you, My Lord.~" Thalion spoke gruffly, tired from the fight. Ereinion stood before him, and the dwarf seemed to shrink away.

"Speak freely Master Dwarf. I owe you much thanks for saving L-"

"Sanctuary!" The dwarf exclaimed desperately, eyes darting feverishly from one to the other of us.

Everyone fell silent. Astonished at the dwarf's audacity to interrupt the High-King, but Ereinion remained calm, asking;

"Who might I be giving sanctuary to?"

"N-Nîmin."

My brow creased involuntarily, a siren wailing in the back of my mind. I watched him closely as he was asked who he needed protecting from. He hadn't so much as looked the King in the face, but he turned his head towards _me_ , and there was something not quite right in the way he did.

"Sauron."

x x x

The council room was deathly quiet. An uncomfortably tense aura hung in the air as the Lords looked to each other with concern brewing in their eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! It wasn't because a healthy dose of fear gripped me with an icy, clammy hand. I just _knew_ for a fact Sauron was NOT in the North! He couldn't be! He wasn't strong enough to leave Mordor in physical form, was he?

Nîmin's claim sparked some underlying fear within the council, and while I was thankful to him for saving me, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was just _off_ about him.

His story made little sense for starters. Sauron holding him in some stronghold to the Northeast. He'd escaped after Sauron killed his companions and fled west, being recaptured just before the Orcs attacked us - which made no sense. He gave no explanation for why he'd sought the Elvenkings help specifically, nor why his company were so far north to begin with. Dwarves didn't venture into the northern half of Hithaeglir. I'd asked him if he'd simply been captured by Sauron's Orcs, but Nîmin was adamant. Sauron in the flesh was in the North.

I tried not to focus on Nîmin's uncomfortable gaze from across the council table. I could feel my skin crawl trying to escape it. Running my fingers across the embroidery on my court dress to try and distract myself did little to settle the tight knot in my stomach.

"We shall continue this tomorrow. I have delayed a matter that requires my immediate attention long enough." The King stated, standing to leave and we all followed suit, his eyes catching mine for the briefest moment. Nîmin was escorted to his room, and everyone else dispersed. Leaving me on my own. I wouldn't be allowed to my room until Ereinion had finished with Gwendis.

'Perfumed parlour snake!'

I sat back down and fell into deep pondering. I never knew Sauron to spare someone who wasn't of use to him, for riches, his own plans or otherwise. So what did Nîmin have that Sauron found useful? From the sketchy details he gave us, nothing. That only made my suspicion simmer and I buried my face in my hands.

"Mamma..." I sniffed as my heart began to ache. "What should I do?"

Sudden emotional pain exploded in my chest, spurred by a sense of loneliness after eleven years of waiting patiently, looking at the wall between our worlds, anticipating hearing their voices after what felt like forever...feeling the surety and warmth of their hands holding mine. I hated these random outbursts.

Perhaps it was a sign of impending madness when I clasped my hands under my chin, and imagined she was sitting beside me. Sky eyes alight with untold wisdom and love, pale soft skin and arms always open for a hug. Home.

I spoke to her. Opening my heart to this figment of my imagination. It felt good to speak Swedish again, to remind myself of the close bond I'd shared with them but never truly appreciated, until now.

Listing my problems out loud lifted a weight off my subconscious, helped me think of them differently, and I even asked 'Mamma' if they were alright.

"I pray you're both okay. I know you have things to tell me but...I honestly don't care about it. Being half elf or whatever...so long as I'm still _your_ daughter..." My throat seized, and I gulped back my tears, feeling a change in subject was needed. "I'm turning 100 this year." I smiled nervously, shy to talk about my personal life. "Wish you and Pappa could be there. Glenys and Kimbela have insisted on planning it for me seeing as I planned their joint birthdays two years ago. It's going to be held in Rivendell, as it's the only place all the Kings will willingly meet. There'll be music, dancing...and you'd meet..." His name got stuck in my throat. A cruel image of him sitting on the sofa speaking with Gwendis flashed before my eyes. How close they might be, how close she might try and get. The searing sting of jealousy tore through me - though I swallowed it back. "I think you'd like him." A tear rolled down my cheek. "Eru knows how much he means to me, and what I'll sacrifice to keep him ali-"

The door opened after three quick knocks and a young scholar popped his head round the door.

"~I beg your pardon Lady Gunda, I didn't mean to interrupt!~" He apologised meekly, beginning to back out again but I signalled him in.

"~You weren't interrupting. I was preparing to leave.~" I smiled, hoping to disguise my babbling to myself as something less madman like. He tiptoed in, as though he were afraid someone was hiding behind the curtains, an old scroll in his hands.

"~Actually, I was hoping to find you. I was wondering if you might help me understand this?~" His quiet voice and timidness was most endearing, and I was even more pleased when he placed a Telerin text before me - a language spoken less then Quenya which said a lot.

Thankful for this divine distraction, I bid the scholar sit, and went about dissecting the text as he scribbled down any words he didn't understand.

x x x

It must have been nearing ten when I found my feet had brought me to Mithlond beach from Alva and Thalion's house. A bit off course from Mitelu, but I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go back just yet - partly because I didn't know if I was allowed back in the Royal wing!

The lack of moonlight hadn't deterred me from my wandering. The world, illuminated by my own magic, looked as though the moon was full and bright.

I walked barefoot. Admiring but not picking the half buried shells. Unable to figure out where this melancholy had descended from. Isildur's suspicious activities? Nîmin and his tall tale? Or was it simply that I was months away from adulthood. Weeks away from announcing the biggest secret of my life. How would it affect people? Would they approve? Amdír and Oropher might well have something to say, especially since Oropher saw me somewhat as a daughter and still thought Ereinion needed reminding of his 'place'. Oropher was rather old fashioned in that sense, and seeing as Ereinion was the same age as his son, he had always felt Ereinion had become King too young. Through the ages, he had learned to trust Gil-Galad's leadership of the Ñoldor, however the resentment between Sindar and Ñoldo ran deeper in him than in Amdír. Ereinion was the exception - to an extent.

I still couldn't wait to see them.

All these thoughts (and more) floated about my head as I sat on a rock watching the waves, becoming mesmerised by their gentle and repetitive motions. I tested myself, slowing my breathing to the timings of the waves. Allowing my tense body and mind to relax.

The sea had always calmed me, and I began to wonder why I didn't walk along the beach more often. Ereinion and I would waste hours meandering up and down, drawing pictures in the sand with out feet, admiring the wild flowers that sprouted out of unexpected cracks in the cliff face. And when we got a little too giddy, splashing water at each other or play fighting which usually ended up with us returning to Mitelu via the backdoor in the most unregal, sandy state! I giggled at that happy memory, and suddenly had the strangest urge to play my fiddle.

My smile faltered as I realised that was another diminishing hobby of mine. I couldn't recall the last time I had played any instrument. Perhaps when Ecthalion was last around to request a tune he could dance too.

Looking at my hands resting on my lap, I knew I could play if I wanted to…just as I could pick up a knife and fight. The only difference was, I didn't want to pick up that knife. Another internal battle reared its ugly head. Who I wanted to be, who I had to be, and somewhere in-between was possibly who I truly was.

 _'_ _A musical demi-elf with magic axes and star crossed lover of an Elvenking?'_ My sarcastic side drawled.

 _'_ _Oh shut up.'_

Rain began to fall softly, hissing gently as it hit the sea and sand. I remained where I sat a moment longer. Not caring as my court dress became wet, or as the rain dripped through my hair and down my face. When I did eventually move, it wasn't to head home, rather to stand at the sea's edge and close my eyes.

"Ye ná ni?"

I didn't expect a response. Who was here to listen to me but the sea?

Then a voice whispered right next to my ear;

"Nalyë ninya Raenwen."

I sucked in a sharp breath, eyes shooting open in surprise and fright at the unanticipated arrival of my King. I turned on my heel and like an unintentionally well choreographed dance, spun into his arms which wrapped around me, covering me with his immense cloak to shield me from the elements.

My breath hitched as he held me so tight I wondered if he'd ever let me go - not that I wanted him to. Gripping handfuls of his tunic to steady my wobbling balance, I leaned my head back to look at him.

He regarded me with an unusually hard look. Quite the opposite from how tenderly he cupped my cheek in his hand. There was a forced calmness radiating from him, and whether it hid stress or anxiety I couldn't quite tell.

"Ereinion?" His name slipped out on a breath, wakening us both from our stasis. I received a brief and bright smile before he leaned down and kissed my forehead. The warmth of his lips - his warmth in general - a most welcome sensation.

"~Yes my love?~" His musical voice was still audible over the increasing rainfall, blue eyes twinkling with that look of his that I could never quite explain. It was an intensity with which he watched me. He never simply looked at me, he _saw_ me for all I was. Warts, scars and all, and that look had never changed. Ever. I wondered if perhaps he had fallen for me the moment he saw me in Lorien - but that was a pretty daft notion wasn't it?

The corner of my mouth twitched, and I steadied myself (for I was often left breathless when he looked at me like that - as though I were immune to all evil so long as he was there.)

"~Are you alright?~"

He nodded once with a quiet 'yes'.

"~Good.~" I breathed, and buried myself in him once again, hoping his presence would scare away my fears.

"~Come.~" He soothed, rubbing my quivering arms to warm them. "~Let's go home. It's been a long day and the last thing we want is you catching a cold!~"

Feeling uplifted by the jovial note in his tone, I nodded and we jogged to the small outcrop where Rochallor had taken shelter, braying in protest of having to come and rescue my drenched self.

"~It has indeed been a long day.~" I commented to no one in particular as I was lifted onto the saddle. "~I know you can't say anything, but did the meeting go well?~" I blurted out, causing us both to pause in surprise.

Rochallor snorted as if to tell me off for my morbid curiosity.

Ereinion, whose hands gripped the saddle ready to mount, kept his countenance impassive.

"~It did.~" He said evenly. Mounting Rochallor and setting us off at a leisurely canter back up the beach. "~I was also speaking to our new guest, who seems to have recovered from his shock enough to stop glowering at anything and everything.~"

"~I wouldn't have described it as glowering.~" I uttered somewhat bitterly, shivering. I nestled into Ereinion's chest, linking my arms around him so I wouldn't slip off.

"~What do you make of him?~" I asked.

"~I do not know what to think of him yet.~" Ereinion's tone was tense, taut. I could tell he didn't want to visit this subject right now. Not after today. He wanted to unwind for a few hours, hell, we both _needed_ to unwind. But my disbelief got the better of me, and I stupidly remarked;

"~Am I the only one who got the gut feeling that-~"

"~Not now Raenwen.~"

I froze. Taken aback by his sharpness. If the High-King had an end to his tether, I was sure I had very nearly reached it. He clenched his jaw, his hold on me tightened too and not in a comforting way. Glancing up at him, I only then noticed how worn he looked, how…unhappy. It was ghastly to see him anything but his chirpy self, and while I mightn't have been the cause of this downhearted mood, I certainly had caused it to rise up within him in a swell I knew all too well.

Unable to think of any words to comfort him, I squeezed him tight. We remained silent for the remainder of the journey. And only when we entered the deserted tack room to shed our sodden outer layers, did I take his hands in mine and speak.

"~I'm sorry Ereinion. Everything will be alright. We've got each other…remember?~"

"~Oh Raenwen, tis I who must ask _your_ forgiveness. I didn't mean to snap-I-~" His throat bobbed, something close to panic flashing across his ethereal features. I nodded my head in understanding, a small smile curving my lips. One he returned, only broader, showing off his white teeth. He planted a lingering, firm kiss on my knuckles.

"~I am so blessed to have you in my life at all Raenwen.~"

Electricity arched up my body at the sincerity with which he spoke, and I grinned mischievously.

"~That you are. No other woman would willingly sort your desk! It's a mess!~"

That baritone laughter was musical and infectious as we linked arms and made our way to the Royal wing.

"~I'm afraid that is quite impossible. They've had to empty the pool after my wash earlier. The water was quite grim.~" I explained when Ereinion suggested I have a bath to warm up because I was freezing. Which I was. My teeth chattered like a warbling finch.

"~I am well aware of that fact my Lady. How fortunate that this wing enjoys two bathing rooms.~" He smirked.

My brow furrowed in confusion, then rose into utter disbelief at what he was suggesting. There was only one (now empty) guest bathroom - and my siblings and I had rather usurped that one. So there was only one other he could possibly mean!

"~Yours?!~"

He chuckled at my dumbfounded expression. "~The very same.~"

"~But…~" I gulped, looking up the spiral staircase to his private quarters. Dark and mysterious, it seemed to beckon me up with the promise of something exciting. "~So long as you don't mind?~"

Ereinion had already begun to escort me up the luxurious carpeted steps. "~I wouldn't mind one bit if you joined me.~"

"~Wait!~" I gawped, half twisting my body to look at him properly. "~WITH you?~"

He nodded nonchalantly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world for an unmarried elven couple to simply hop in a bath together.

"~Why not?~"

Why not indeed. We had joked about it in the past, but had never gotten to the point where we actually did it! I weighed the implications against my moral value, but my desire for a new adventure between us won.

"~Okay.~"

x x x

His bathroom was massive, a carved pool and lit entirely by candles, giving the room an extremely relaxing aura.

I chuckled to myself, and Ereinion demanded to know why. I gave him a shy look from under my lashes and smiled.

"~Have you always bathed by romantic candle light?~"

He shrugged casually, eyes holding a spark of intrigue. "~They only became romantic with your presence.~"

Laughter echoed softly, and I turned to hide my reddening cheeks, only hands suddenly cupped my face and I instinctively gripped his tunic to pull him close to me.

"~I love hearing you laugh.~" He whispered, breath sweet and inducing my heart to beat erratically. "~There's a screen over there, I'll wait for you.~"

With a kiss on my nose, he gently pushed me in the direction of the screen in the corner. I couldn't control the excitable butterflies that took flight in my stomach nor the pleasurable shiver that rocked up my spine as I peeled my sodden clothes from my body, shivering as the air made me feel much colder and halting only when I was utterly bare. It was then I realised just WHAT I was doing!

Bathing. Naked. _With him._ Wait would he be naked? Or would he keep something on? By the time I'd considered my options, my feet had wandered out from behind the screen, seemingly not caring if a certain someone saw me.

That certain someone was nowhere to be seen, but his robes hung over the frame of a second screen across the room, making me blush and I hastened into the warm waters.

Hissing as the water burned my skin, I waded in until it covered my breasts. Slowly, I warmed up and I could feel my extremities once again. I had quite forgotten I had feet!

In an attempt not to let my eyes drift where they shouldn't, I took in my surroundings. I had clearly influenced the interior decorator. A few shells - ones I had picked for him - lined the pool. Lemongrass incense had been lit, and a large collection of candles lit a colourful mosaic on the back wall. It portrayed nothing in particular. Golden tendrils spiralling into shifting shades of blue.

I wasn't alone for long. I heard the gentle splash of him entering the water, the sound of it parting around him until he lined his body against my back and I noted with heart stopping revelation that he was as unclothed as I.

I blushed a deep shade of red, and took a deep breath as his hands rested on my waist, my nerve endings exploding in little fireworks under his touch. Despite my initial shyness, the need to be as close to him as possible won my internal debate on whether this was right or not, and I pressed further into him, lacing my hands with his as they slid around me.

"~I really have missed hearing your laugh.~" He murmured, making my breath catch in my throat.

"~I hadn't realised I'd stopped.~"

"~You haven't, but there's a particular laugh of yours I have longed to hear.~" I let out a truly coquettish giggle when he kissed the curve of my neck. He smiled against my skin. "~That's another one I've missed.~"

That only made me do it again. "~Anything else you've missed?~" I teased. Not expecting the response I got.

Gripping my chin, he tilted my head and kissed me. Not a gentle, tender kiss like those we often shared, but heavy, open mouthed and intoxicating. I turned in his hold, running my hands into his damp hair and pulling him closer to me. The room filled with the sound of our gasps for air between heated kisses. I nearly cried out at how torturous the feel of his hands roaming my back was.

I wanted to be so much closer, but considering how close we were in that moment, the next step was one we couldn't walk away from afterwards. I was not alone in that struggle.

"Ai Raenwen." He breathed, his hands wanting to move, to fully explore my now naked body which pressed against his. "~I wish so much to touch you.~"

"~You are.~" My smart mouth responded. My self conscience died from embarrassment in that instance. He flashed me a sad, fleeting smile. Peering deep into my eyes before he spoke in earnest.

"~No Raenwen, I mean truly, without fear of dishonouring you.~"

I don't know why, but I felt a profound enlightenment. I knew what he meant, but did he know how deeply I felt for him? I let out a light snort and shook my head at him.

"~There is no fear of that.~" I reassured him, taking his hand in mine and placing his palm between my breasts where he could feel my heart beat. "~Truly, you have touched me in the only place that matters, every day I have known you. You elves believe the fëa and hröa are nothing without the other.~" I pressed up against him again, delighting when he held me close, his eyes watching mine with an intensity unlike any other. "~Therefore, my Radiant Star, where you have touched my fëa most intimately, so too have you touched my hröa. Maybe not in the flesh, but your fëa has caressed me, knows me better than anyone else. Perhaps that is why I do not shy away from you now.~"

His eyes brightened, an emotional smile tugging his lips.

"~I love you Ereinion.~" I confessed, sucking in my lips as my eyes and free hand explored the details of his firm chest, the taught muscles that corded his arms and shoulders, leading to his neck and rapidly beating pulse point. I let my fingertips brush over it gently.

He shuddered.

"~And I mean it.~" My breaths became quicker with the truthfulness of my words. "~I speak from my heart when I say I hope one day to touch you in the way you have me...~" My chest felt so light, as if it had filled with helium, but instead of floating, I fell forwards into him. He embraced me tightly, kissing the crown of my head before speaking two words that gave me new life.

"~You are.~"

In that moment, I felt such inexplicable joy that my soul could've burned through my flesh with the fire that ignited within me. And when I locked eyes with him, there was no hesitation in us as we leaned in and pressed our lips together. He lifted me up and I wound my legs around his waist.

We sank into bliss. There was hardly any point in washing, we were already clean and far too busy splashing, tickling and kissing each other to focus on anything else. We did however manage to settle on the steps and with Ereinion using my legs as arm rests, I massaged the tense knots in his shoulders. Slowly working them loose.

We needed no words to convey that this alone time was much needed and appreciated. It was quite obvious we didn't want it to end either for Ereinion stayed with me that night, having decided it was too far to walk back to his room - the cheeky sod. Settling in beside me and pulling me close with a lingering kiss, I giggled that there had better be no 'funny business'. Ereinion arched a dark brow in convincing contemplation and sending my heart beat through the roof before kissing the tip of my nose.

"No, I'll marry you first."

x x x

The meeting with the privy council early the next morning confirmed my gut feeling that there would be no escaping the madness that would inevitably ensue. Before sunup, I found myself in Ereinion's council chamber, overdressed in my star speckled velvet dress - the first thing I'd laid my hands on in fact - listening to the Lords discuss how we ought to deal with the possible threat brought to our attention.

Was Sauron in the north? How had he slipped past them? Was there likely to be another Orc attack? Would we have enough troops to patrol both the North and South?

My exasperation, try as I might to mask it, was written on my face. I was unsure whether I was distressed about more Orc raids or the wild speculation of our arch enemy as I rested my chin on my fingers. I cast my eyes across to Gil-Galad who looked calm and highly focused on the debate at hand - which I knew meant he was internally very tense. I wanted to reassure him Sauron wasn't a direct threat yet, but that would lend itself to a subject I was already praying they wouldn't bring up, for the last thing I needed now was them blaming me for not warning them of this.

"~Your Majesty, we should see to it that the patrols are reinforced, and that we prepare for every outcome. Including another siege.~" One Lord stabbed the table with his thin finger, leaning so far forward I wasn't sure if his posterior rested on his chair any longer.

One of my brows raised to the point it nearly touched my hairline.

"~Should we not get as much information from our guest as we can before moving to such drastic measures?~" My brusque tone cut through the room like a knife through butter. "~We are missing vital information.~"

"~Such as?~" The Lord asked, insulted eyes falling on me. I too leaned forward, resting my elbows on the mahogany table, clasping my hands together and looking at him with resolution.

"~What his company was doing in Hithaeglir to begin with? Who his companions were, and if Lord Durin knows of them.~"

"~And waste time while our enemies forces draw near?!~"

Now it was my turn to look insulted. I clenched my jaw briefly, reminding myself to breathe.

"~My Lord, I am in no way suggesting that we do nothing to secure ours and our neighbours borders but-~"

"~Then what is your objection?!~"

"~I object to causing the people of Lindon unnecessary panic.~" I was flabbergasted, and turned to speak to the whole room. "~Preparing for a siege means we will pool our resources in Mithlond, opening our lands for further attack which we will not be able to counteract effectively.~" My argument was met with agreeing hums and nodding of heads and a few grumbles of disagreement. From across the table, Círdan bowed his head, offering me a proud fleeting smile before he looked to the council again.

"~I also find the fact that you seem very keen to assume Sauron's next move quite irrational. Nîmin is obviously in shock. He claimed not to remember everything, so it is very possible he has _assumed_ to know who captured him. I want to know why he was in North Hithaeglir in the first place.~"

"~Why would that matter?~" Another scoffed, to the disapproving glares of Círdan and Gil-Galad.

"~Because Dwarves do not venture there. Not since Mount Gundabad was taken. Furthermore I do not believe his claim of Sauron being in the north, however it isn't impossible for Sauron to plant Nîmin here to distract us.~"

"~Nothing more than wild speculation Lady Gunda.~" Lord Ionwë pipped up, and I soon realised I had risen to my feet - if only to look them in the eyes as I spoke.

"~Sauron isn't fool enough to siege a city he failed to take once.~" I couldn't hide the conviction in my voice as I felt myself slip and slide towards a line I had vowed not to cross. Speaking of what I knew - and while riled.

"~That is not to say the possibility of attack is entirely eliminated.~" Lord Ondo spoke factually. Sharing a look of agreement with the King. _'Fair enough.'_

"~Orcs are one thing. But I don't believe Sauron is in the North. Not until I have solid evidence. His goal is world domination. He will exploit weaknesses rather than expend resources on something that already failed once-~"

"Lady Gunda." The Kings voice caught me off guard and I turned my head abruptly towards him, finding a kind yet ominous warning in his eyes which made me wonder what I had done wrong. "~His goals may have altered from what you previously perceived my friend.~"

It took me a moment to twig what he was hinting at, but when I did I felt my blood run cold.

Sauron still believed I was his gift from Morgoth.

My cheeks heated in embarrassment, and I clenched the material of my dress in my now sweaty palms. I had said too much, and regretted opening my mouth yet knew I had to alert them to the possibility of trickery. I was damned either way!

Turning back to the room, I bowed my head in apology. "~I stand corrected my Lords. I do apologise.~"

I bloody well stayed silent for the remainder of the meeting, but my outburst had some positive effects. Nîmin's story would be thoroughly investigated, for it did seem odd that he sought the High-King specifically. But that was the end of my luck.

I left the council room feeling half nauseous. I had no way of convincing them that Sauron was most likely busy plotting to attack the realms of men, and I had volunteered to speak with our guest because A) I spoke Khuzdul, and B) I had a way to start conversation.

I disliked how he had watched me the night before, as though he were trying to place me in a memory. Where had I heard his name before? I had planned to consult my journal before embarking on my task, however, I bumped into said guest first.

 **"** **Mornin' Lass."** He greeted with a wave. I forced a smile and bowed my head.

 **"** **Good morning. How are you feeling?"**

 **"** **A'v been better."**

 **"** **So I can imagine. I wish to thank you properly for saving my life yesterday."**

 **"** **Twas' nothin' Lass. Couldn' bear to see ya get hurt."**

I had to admit, he had that dwarven charm about him, despite his tangled beard and constant fidgeting with the elven clothing tailored to fit his rounded shape.

 **"** **Care to walk?"** I asked, and he accepted immediately, although he eyed the guards that followed us with distaste.

We exchanged small talk for a bit. How he was finding the elvish hospitality and if he'd slept alright. I found my perception of him getting awfully muddled. His dwarven charm was mixed with that vibe of distrust I had first gotten from him. It didn't help that he eventually steered the conversation into what I had been doing on the battle field in the first place.

 **"** **How'd they let a young'een like yerself fight in the first place?"**

 **"** **I'm a guardian of the people. I fight when I am needed."**

 **"** **Is that just a fancy name for a soldier?"**

I chuckled. **"You could say so."**

 **"** **You must have some tales to tell. Scars to show."**

 **"** **I have my share of stories."**

This was when Nîmin stopped dragging his fingers through his beard and rolled up the sleeve of his grey shirt to reveal a most awful looking scar. An elongated crescent moon that marred either side of his elbow. I gulped, the only thing that came immediately to mind was a warg. And for a split second, I wondered if there was some merit to his tale of being captured.

 **"** **I can tell from the look on your face tha' you know wha' this came from Lass."** He rotated his arm, the skin contorting in an unnatural manner which made my stomach lurch. It looked painful. How was his arm still attached?! I was thankful when he covered it again. **"One 'o my failed escape attempts. He sent his dogs after me."**

 **"** **And he kept you alive!"**

He offered me a leer in disguise of a grimace. **"I'm unsure if that's a blessing or a curse."**

I hummed thoughtfully, daring myself to say the next words.

 **"** **So what were you doing in North Hithaeglir to begin with?"**

Nîmin sighed heavily, obviously having anticipated this question. **"Seeing if there was any way to reclaim Mount Gundabad."**

 **"** **Ah I see. How very daring and noble of you."** I complimented, and he gave a chuffed chuckle. Pleased with himself. **"Lord Durin must have given you a fine send off, and will no doubt be glad to hear of your return."**

Upon hearing that, he stiffened. Rigid as a plank and giving me a shady sideways glance. For me, that was reason enough not to believe all he said. So my question remained. What was he doing there?

He was quick to change subject, and even quicker to retire to his room when I asked him if he had any family he wished to inform of his survival.

'Suspicious indeed.' I thought as I meandered back the way I had come, no real destination in mind - because my mind was elsewhere.

I was so busy wracking my brain for any inkling as to where I had heard of him before, that I was quite oblivious to anyone I passed walking down the brightly lite marble hall to Gil-Galad's study. That was until a nearby giggly tone trilled,

"~Morning Gunda.~"

"~Lady Gwendis.~" I answered absentmindedly.

My head snapped round, utterly dumbfounded. Sure enough there she was, bouncing lightly up the hall, the air filling with her soft humming.

'F*ck. This. Sh#t.' I glowered into the back of her head before turning and with far too much control, glided down the hall to knock on the study door.

I entered despite there being no reply, for I doubted very much Gwendis would have been so chipper had he not been here, and found him sitting at his desk scribbling away furiously. I made a point of sitting down across from him, watching him with what I hoped resembled indifference, but probably looked more like concern.

His desk needed to be sorted again, and yet he seemed to know where everything was as he reached out for a document he needed. He had that knack of making sense of utter chaos. Just one of his profound qualities, and why he made such a formidable and efficient leader. Although I feared the War, I knew there was none better to command the Ñoldor.

My vexation had begun to diminish when I noted that his picture frame of us on Summer Solstice had been turned face down. My heart clenched a moment. And I hesitantly reached forward to right it.

"~I had to move it when Lady Gwendis took a little too much interest in it.~" Gil-Galad's voice startled me, but I nodded once in semi understanding.

"~Why not let her see it? In a few months everyone will know anyway.~"

"~Yes, but you and I know she is not incapable of stirring certain Lords. Lords who would have me court someone they think befitting of my rank, rather than whom I love. That is drama we could both live without for the moment I think.~" He spoke gently, smiling at me kindly and apologetically.

Again I nodded, unable to fault his logic. I could picture their faces and knew they could kick up a right stink if they wanted to. But now there was a question I burned to ask.

"Is she going to become a regular visitor?"

Gil-Galad put down his quill and turned to me with a look that told me all I needed to know. I near lost my ability to speak.

"You promised me this was my sanctuary from her." My voice was steadier than I had thought possible, considering the full bodied wobble I felt turn my bones and muscles to jelly.

"I cannot exclude someone when they come seeking my help simply because they are a nuisance, Raenwen." He replied, also switching to common tongue.

"For goodness sake, she was here only yesterday!" My tone raised a note with exasperation.

"I am well aware of that fact." He sympathised, extending his hand across the table. Despite my chest and arms feeling heavy, I took his hand in mine. He squeezed it. "And I am conscious that this is your haven, as it is mine. But it is also my work place."

"I understand." I didn't mean to sigh.

"Thankfully, she is willing to relocate for further meetings."

And that was supposed to make this all better how?

"That is a relief to hear, but how regular are her visits going to be?" I insisted, calmly.

His face fell, realising I was going to be difficult about this subject, and returned to his previous task.

"Regular, it appears. But not for long."

"Again, what a relief." I quipped, standing up to leave.

"~How did your meeting with our guest go?~" He inquired behind me. I paused at the door, thinking on how I might answer.

"~He's hiding something. And I will find out what it is.~"

"~Good. I know you will.~" It was not my lover who spoke. It was the stern and steadfast King. Determined to keep his kingdom and people safe. He didn't look up as I shut the door behind me, and as I tried to find my way out of the fog of emotions billowing around me, I decided a good training session would work out my frustration. Jog my memory too perhaps.

There were seven weeks before we set out for Rivendell. And there was one word to describe them.

Hell.

Nîmin had taken a liking to strolling about the palace, and after a fortnight, had convinced the guards to let him walk around the grounds too. He was far too keen on my activities, especially when it came to training - which is where I drew the line. Mitelu gardens was one thing, but the arena which also housed our weapons and backed onto the armouries?

It positively screamed 'trap' to me, but convincing anyone else of that was like squeezing water from a rock. As it was, we were planning and preparing scouting parties to join the Numenorian rangers once the snow had cleared from the mountain paths in north Emyn Uial. As the only location Nîmin could give, it was our start point for investigating this possible threat. We needed to know exactly what we were up against, but hearing the Lords still speculating about Sauron became increasingly wearing, and was the source of many arguments between Gil-Galad and I.

"Absolutely not. You are not going _alone._ " He ordered as we stood either side of his desk late one night, hands on the table and gazing intently at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I am swifter on my own, and I'm miles more sensitive to the enemy. I needn't be near them to detect them."

"It is out of the question-"

"Is it Nîmin you do not trust? Or my ability?" I received no answer. His glare from below his brow was enough. My nostrils flared, hissing;

" _He_ is not strong enough to leave those wretched lands."

"It is my duty to ensure my lands are safe, Gunda." He gritted his teeth.

"And I am trying to help you do so by proving he isn't there!" I threw my hand in the air, trying to maintain my indoor voice. "Does my counsel mean so little to you?"

"No! But it is difficult to navigate how to respond when this is quite clearly something you have not foreseen!"

He had me there, and I had to bite my tongue before I said something I'd regret.

Gwendis was the definition of regular. Meeting Gil-Galad multiple times a week, and always smiling at me if we passed each other. It was most peculiar. And if that wasn't bad enough, I caught her speaking to others I knew disliked her. Berilwen being a prime example, and just like all the others, wouldn't reveal what Gwendis had been speaking to them about! As though she were holding them to ransom.

I felt that I was slowly being driven into a corner. Like an animal loosing its habitat and finding fewer friendly faces it could trust and fewer places to hide away and call home. I tried to tell myself I was being melodramatic, that this was just my imagination and worry about Sauron and Minas Ithil and Nîmin playing tricks on me, but a letter from Taurion took the biscuit and I ended up staying with Alva and Thalion for a few nights just to get away from it all.

~Hey aunty Gee! I've just received the oddest piece of news. Mother is quite perplexed by it and we're hoping you can shed some light on the subject? Why is Gwendis coming to your birthday celebrations?~

I replied with 'I wasn't aware she'd been invited'.

I was bamboozled by that snippet of information, but so tired and not wishing to start yet another argument with Ereinion that I didn't bother asking him. I hoped she'd been invited so she could witness first hand (and finally get the message) that she was not in the King's line of interest.

In the midst of all this shambles, I got a letter from Mablung, saying he would continue to keep an eye on Minas Ithil for me, for he felt suspicious of the activity there too. I got the dreaded feeling I'd have to ask Elendil to intervene soon, perhaps ask Isildur outright what he was up to. I was so engrossed in that line of thought one afternoon during sewing with the Ladies of the court, that I missed Gwendis' chatter in the corner excitedly talking about _something_ until Lady Doris rested the guards cloak she was working on in her lap and spoke matter-of-factly;

"~We hear you Gwendis, now do shut up. The King has no interest in creatures as boring as yourself. If you pulled your head out of the sand and actually had a good look, you'd know he has had eyes for one woman for quite some time.~"

The stunned silence that followed was magic, and I kept my head bowed to hide my grin of satisfaction. Gwendis had no response to Doris. She wouldn't dare retaliate to a lady of Doris' stature.

Sweet as that moment was, it did little to settle the raging storm that battered my brain relentlessly. Made worse by my significant lack of energy. I was unusually tired, heavy (I couldn't be on my feet for long), and my throat felt stiff and dry. I looked ill, but powered on. Keeping an eye on Nîmin who wandered around Mithlond with guards in tow, attending meetings which became more desperate as the days went by (suggestions like Nîmin retracing his steps escorted by a small regiment), and trying to relax by reading a good book (I dropped the book on my face more often than not).

The week before we were due to depart, it all boiled over. I lost the plot (or my sanity) and unfortunately, Gil-Galad got the brunt of it.

"~I wonder if you really love me.~" I said before I could filter one garbled thought from the next.

"~Now you take it too far Gunda!~" His raised voice was indiction enough of his lost temper.

"~You aren't taking me seriously! This dwarf is BAD news, and you are plain ignoring my concerns!~"

"~And you are not listening to me, or anyone for that matter.~"

"~Because you're all using the same bad ideas! Keeping him in Mithlond is the worst thing you can do! What if he's feeding information to the enemy!~"

"~I thought you said Sauron isn't in the North.~"

"~Theres more than one bad guy!~" I shrieked, reaching the end of my tether. "~You hold the upper hand BECAUSE Sauron doesn't know how strong you are! If he found out he'd- ~"

x x x

I was plunged into darkness. I felt like I was being pulled through bubbly cushions, then…I felt something. A hand holding mine. And a voice I hadn't heard in what felt like an age.

"Älskling?"

"Pappa?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I apologise for leaving such a gap between updates! I had a lot going on.**

 **Thank you to spicyrash and ColdOnePaul for your reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

Sindarin

Damen an caras! - return to the city

Dartho! - Hold!

Quenyan

Hroa- the physical form

Fëa- the spirit

Ye ná ni? - who is I? (the closest I could get to Who am I?)

Nalyë ninya Raenwen- You are my smiling maiden

Swedish

Älskling- darling (pronounced EL-sk-ling)


	30. Chapter 30 - Consequence

Chapter 30 - Consequence

 _Pappa! At last!_

"Oh my sweet girl, I am so sorry." Pappa's voice sounded raw. "I'm sorry we haven't come to you sooner."

 _It's okay Pappa, you're here now._

"This has to be quick darling, but I promise all shall be revealed."

 _'What?'_ I thought, waiting for his seemingly endless pause to finish. I ignored the discomfort that shot through my body as my spirit reconnected with the other half of myself, concentrating on the hand he held so firmly, burning the sensation so deep in my memory I'd never forget it.

"I did not come sooner because Mamma is sick. And it is taking a lot of energy to heal her."

My heart flew up into my figurative throat. I wanted to cry out and ask if she was okay but knew I'd get no answer.

"And it is taking a lot of energy to communicate with you now, so I must be brief. I can sense that you have found your cousins. Us elves have a keen sense of home, and togetherness. We are strongest when together…My daughter." He kissed my forehead. "Last of the full blooded elves. Your Mamma and I will explain all when she has recuperated. I just ask you be patient and hold on. Until then, think back on the stories we told you as a child. All of them. If the worst comes to the worst, all the information you need are in them. Nature runs in your blood Gunda. I have no doubt you have harnessed some of it." He chuckled to himself sadly. "Something was always bound to happen when you sang in the rain. Remember that as long as you believe in something, anything is possible. We love you Gunda-Toril, and we will see you soon. I promise."

There were so many questions I wanted to ask! What me being 'full blooded' meant - apart from the obvious, and what the devil did he mean by nature running in my blood? But having my wish granted, I was more than happy to know they were alive.

' _Okay Pappa_.' I smiled as I drifted back through the expanse between us, his grip on my hand slowly loosening. ' _I'll see you then_.'

x x x

It was like waking from a deep sleep, my body felt heavy and lethargic while I wanted to bounce out of bed! I dragged my eyes open, quickly noticing that I wasn't in my room and that there was a body lying half sprawled on my bed beside me. A hand which held my opposite one resting on my stomach.

My expression brightened in fondness as the moment touched my soul. Ereinion looked like he had been battling exhaustion for days from the way he had fallen on the bed, resting his head on his hooked arm, mouth slightly open and a gentle sigh on every breath.

"Oh love" I cooed to myself, reaching forward my free hand to ruffle his hair a little. He slowly awoke at my touch. Eyes fluttering open and hope brightening his features when the bleariness cleared from his sight.

"Raenwen!" He shifted closer and clasped my face in his hands, as if in disbelief before he embraced me. I smiled, gripping his arm as it was the only thing I could find quickly enough. "~Are you alright?~" Were his next words as he propped me up.

"~Yes love, I am…okay.~" I replied, not wanting to let him go as he pulled his chair closer and sat, still holding my hand.

"~W-what happened?~" I frowned, looking around in semi discombobulation. Ereinion's expression twisted slightly.

"~You fainted. Mid sentence you just dropped to the floor. There was no waking you.~" His voice faded in residual fear. I could only imagine his panic and felt guilty for causing it.

"~How long have I been out?~"

"~Two days.~"

My eyes nearly rolled out of my head. He looked as though he hadn't slept in that time to be honest. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes, indicating his sleep deprivation and worry. Had he eaten? His mouth moved to speak, but his words seemed to choke him. I almost hissed in surprise at how cold his smooth cheek felt in my palm.

"~I…I~"

I hugged him, unable to watch his troubled eyes for long, making soothing sounds as he trembled slightly in my hold. He rubbed his nose against my hair, breathing in its scent - and I suddenly felt relieved that I wasn't the only one to do that! Although…my hair couldn't have smelled that great after two days in bed!

"~I'm so glad you're awake and not…~"

Grimacing, I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"~No…I was pulled into a dream…and Pappa spoke to me.~" I explained softly.

"~Your father pulled you into a dream!?~" The intrigue in his low tone was adorable.

I nodded and felt him sigh with relief. "~Would that explain your temper before hand?~" I heard the wobble in his voice, and bit the inside of my cheek as the event prior to my dramatic fainting came flooding back to mind.

"~No.~"

He pulled back, eyes pleading with me to be lying. But I wouldn't let something out of my control cover up my mistake. Even as my gut recoiled in fear and my voice fell. "~They were my own words.~"

"Raenwen…" His expression fell into one of utter despair. Of heartbreak. Mouth open with words he couldn't bring himself to say or even believe, eyes…slowly growing bleak.

"~But they were wrong. I was wrong. And saying I'm sorry can never take back what I said. But I am sorry.~" I spoke timidly but earnestly. Forcing my tears of self-disappointment down. "~It was not my place to say or assume what I did. You are King, not I. You make the calls for what is best for your kingdom. As your subject I will follow.~" I admitted, my gaze falling to my lap. "~I am truly sorry My Lord King.~"

Silence swallowed us and I awaited my sentence.

Fingers lifted my chin up to look my King in the eyes. Eyes that stared into my very soul and weighing the sincerity of my apology.

"~You are forgiven.~" He whispered, closing the short distance between us, and kissing me with such tenderness I nearly cried.

"~Never doubt my love for you Raenwen.~" His warm breath swept across my face. "~No matter the distance between us, or the situations we find ourselves in. Never doubt that what I do, I do with you in mind.~"

At a loss for any decent response to his kind understanding, I bowed my head. Chuckling at my own foolishness for ever having thought otherwise as we sat with our foreheads pressed together.

"~So...how is your father doing?~"

While my answer would've been 'probably stressed', I laughed at his sweet, genuine caring.

"~He's alive. And I'm not sure how to explain what he told me.~"

Ereinion inclined his head. His way of saying 'tell me anyway'.

Needless to say, he was ecstatic to hear I had an answer to my question. Well, sort of. I was elven, and the last one. Of course Ereinion seized the opportunity to tease me that now there was more reason to keep me safe! I had no response to that and was equally astonished to discover that he had delegated his duties - unless it be an emergency - until I had recovered. Until then Ondo and Círdan held the fort. So when the healer wanted to keep me until the following morning for observation, Ereinion stayed with me. It warmed my heart no end and only proved what he had said earlier.

"~Do you still wish to attend the feast before we depart?~" He asked as we finally made our way back to the Royal wing, slowly, for I was incredibly stiff. I grinned mischievously, assuring him I could handle the feast on the morrow. What could possibly go wrong?

x x x

 _Truly, it was a most peculiar sensation to have that delusional fog lifted and reality revealed, ultimately smashing that fantasy she'd woven so finely into everyday life that it was hardly a fantasy to her anymore. It was very, very real._

 _Gwendis couldn't identify any thought or emotion in her body other than revenge as she, keeping her cloak firmly wrapped around her, stormed home from the palace after the feast to honour that wretched child before she became 'an adult'._

 _The evening had left Gwendis with a vile, nauseating feeling._

 _How dare she! How dare she laugh, and smile, and make the King laugh and smile with her? How dare she enchant him to the point of such scandal?! For enchantment was the only possible explanation for what she had witnessed._

 _The memory of that sight burned Gwendis' very blood as she uttered, "~Witch.~" She would see that vixen beauty burned at a stake like the heathen men of old did. Those golden brown eyes always glistening with kindness. She knew they hid something untoward in their depths. But none would believe her. Gunda had enchanted them to see no ill in her while she had her way with the King. What a blessing from the Valar that Gwendis had the strong feä she did to resist such malicious magic._

 _By the time she had stomped through her front door, sending those bleating girls who hadn't a brain cell between them into a cawing mass of annoyance swarming around her, she had firmly decided to rescue her King (and by extension Middle-Earth) from this menace._

 _With a snappy remark that surely the ellyth had something better to be doing, she harrumphed into her father's office and shut the door._

 _x x x_

The reunion in Rivendell was just as joyful and loud as any other when the Mithlond host arrived. I was greeted by many faces I hadn't seen in a long time. Galadriel's family being one! Celebrían still as charming and lovely as ever promised to keep me company over the coming days, Celeborn and Galadriel bowing their heads - although I knew I'd receive hugs from them in private!

King Amdír and Amroth were of course as pleased to see me as ever, and it was they who led me into the hall where hot mulled wine awaited us - all the while scolding me for not visiting more often.

I hadn't yet taken a sip of the aromatic drink when a distinctly blond ellon crept up behind me and near scared me to death by shouting 'Boo!'.

"~Taurion! By the Valar don't DO that!~" I squeaked, giving him and a giggling Ecthalion a hug. The dark haired toddler promptly dived into my arms and Amroth had to catch my goblet as I tried not to drop my nephew.

Ecthalion clamped his arms around my neck and blushed when I planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"~Hey little man!~" I carolled.

Ecthalion looked down right insulted. "~I'm eleven!~"

"~Still my little man!~" I teased and we laughed before yet more friendly and dearly missed faces appeared. Glorfindel, to retrieve his son, Haldir to give me a bear hug, and my sisters who promptly took my drink from Amroth and whisked me away towards my room. I waved to Elrond who barely got a 'hello' in as he headed towards Gil-Galad.

We stopped in one of the halls long enough for me to down the now luke warm wine and give them a hug.

Oh how I'd missed them! And it was good to know I was missed too.

"Okay, I need to ask. Gwendis. Like, she's under 'entertainment', and I can't say what - but are you okay with her being here?" Glenys spoke quickly, as if this were their top priority with me. I sighed heavily, but answered;

"I know about the play she's written - Doris told me."

Doris hadn't thought much of 'the prat's' probing questions about my 'character' and had blatantly told her to pull her head out the sand and take 'a good hard look' for herself. She hadn't bothered keeping it a secret from me when I asked either, which had made me feel guilty as hell for my exasperation with Ereinion and the other courtiers who hadn't spilled the beans about my birthday present.

 _'_ _And the dummy award of the year goes to…'_

"Oh. Well that answers that." Glenys said, satisfied. Her lips curving up into an impish grin. "So, how are things with _lover boy_? "

Though Kimbela shook her head in dismay, she didn't hide her equally curious expression. I on the other hand, felt myself blush from head to toe, and I pressed my lips into a line, ironing my gaze to the floor.

"No!" Glenys exclaimed in faux scandalised shock. "You…you haven't! Have you?"

I snapped my head up. "What?!" Completely clueless.

"Oh my Varda! You have too!" Glenys covered her mouth to hide her gaping mouth, doubling over in a fit of giggles as though someone had punched her in the gut. I looked to Kimbela for guidance. For I was pretty sure Glenys had lost her marbles.

Kimbela helpfully mouthed one word, and I almost fainted with embarrassment.

"N-no! Absolutely not!" I tried to sound serious, but I was starting to giggle too. Where did she get THAT idea from?

"Then what was that look for Gee?" Glenys giggled, righting herself and her hair.

I swallowed nervously. "It's just -"

Just then, Gwendis passed us by and we all tried to look like we hadn't been talking about the High-King's possible bedroom escapades. She of course caught sight of me and glared before strutting off with arrogance in every movement.

"Um…not here." I decided and marched to my room, shutting the door behind us before turning to my patiently waiting sisters. They wanted answers and I wasn't sure I wanted to give them!

"Really Glenys? Where did you get that kooky idea from?"

"I was teasing you dear." She crooned, gliding forwards to uproot my hands from my hips and hold them tenderly.

"But your reaction says there's some merit to that jibe, darling little sister." Kimbela chimed in the background and Glenys nodded in agreement. My head fell to one side. They weren't entirely wrong…

"So…" They prompted.

Realising they weren't going to let this one go I sat on my bed, shedding my outer layers which I no longer needed given how well heated Rivendell was.

"Well…" I began, giggling at how embarrassed I was getting over it. "We did get a little carried away after a feast. I blame the wine."

"Of course you would." Kimbela teased, kneeling on the floor and resting her upper body on the mattress. She received an aggrieved pout in return.

"Long story short, we got so carried away that…I don't know how, but someone stole his circlet!"

"WHAT?!"

"Someone stole his crown?!"

"No," I soothed. "It wasn't _the crown_ , but it was one of his favourite circlets. He thinks he left it in the hall."

He had been quite upset over misplacing it too. We only knew it had been stolen when no one could find it. We'd combed the palace thoroughly - even the stables. But found nothing.

"Well I hope his 'distraction' was worth it." Glenys commented, staring off into space. I frowned.

"Nothing like that happened. Besides, he promised to wait until we were married. And no, that was NOT a proposal, so pack that excitement back in its box Glenys, there is no wedding on the horizon." I wagged my finger at her diminishing hopeful expression.

Kimbela cooed in admiration, tilting her head with dreaminess growing in her eyes. "I think that's really…romantic. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Glenys echoed softly. "You two have been together like, since forever. Before ye became 'a thing' you two were always very close."

I hummed softly in agreement, lying back on the bed where they joined me, sandwiching me between them. "Ever since he saved my life."

My sentence hung in the air for a while. None of us needing to verbalise just how 'romantic' that sounded. I yawned, feeling the journey and alcohol catch up with me.

"So what's our plan?" I asked, eyelids drooping.

"You, missy, have to make yourself scarce while finish the preparations." Kimbela poked my arm when she realised I was heading for dreamland. I nodded slowly, linking my arms with theirs before drifting off.

x x x

Making myself scarce wasn't a problem. I had a few things to keep me occupied.

Celebrían kept her promise to keep me company and together we babysat Ecthalion (and to an extent, Taurion). We read stories, played catch and made pillow forts and fended off the golden haired troll when he made a surprise appearance.

Evenings were family time and Ecthalion would excitedly relay all we had done that day.

"~We had a snowball fight with Uncle Haldir, and he ~" Ecthalion pointed at the High-King, to his parents mortification. "~Hit Aunty Tee in the face.~"

"~And I remember she hit me right back.~" Ereinion smiled fondly. "~And one should not point, Master Ecthalion. It is not mannerly, be it to those above or below your rank.~"

The toddler took that little scolding in with deep concentration, then apologised. Glenys lit up like a lamp with pride. Motherhood had changed her significantly - in the smallest ways. She was miles more patient, focused, and seeing her soothe her son to sleep rocking in her chair was enough to make anyone melt.

Us siblings made time for each other - which I appreciated hugely because I got to tell them all about the utter madness of the past few months.

Neither girl liked Nîmin, and I wasn't sure if they found his story as strange as I did, or if they followed my gut feeling about him, but Kimbela offered to drop by Moria on her way home and ask Durin if he remembered him.

"We'll keep our ears open for you Gee. But I'm pretty sure I've heard of him before. Can't be sure, but I think he was labeled a trouble maker."

Kimbela couldn't have said a kinder thing on the subject to me.

We didn't know what to make of Pappa's warning of singing in the rain, but I revealed my mist controlling ability on a family walk in private celebration of Ereinion's begetting-day.

Walking through the garden, I called forth a dense white wall of fog and made it stop inches in front of our noses. I shocked everyone, even Ereinion, who, I realized, I hadn't told. My nephews on the other hand thought this was dead cool and hand in hand waltzed into the thick of it. Glenys had conniptions when she couldn't see Ecthalion, so I cleared the fog and nearly had conniptions myself.

Both boys were at the far end of the lawn! Waving amusedly while their mothers glared at my gobsmacked self.

"I-I swear…I have no clue how that happened. It's never happened before." I waved my hand uncertainly in their direction.

"Fascinating…bring the fog up again Gunda." Elrond asked, and I hesitantly obliged, questioning my sanity when he too stepped through it and we found him beside Taurion and Ecthalion two seconds later.

What's the best thing to do in such a situation? Say 'to hell with it' and try it out yourself of course! The rest of us made a chain and stepped into the blinding white haze.

No sooner had we taken the next step when we were out of it and fifty meters from where we had been! Skin prickling with the magic we had just walked through.

I was beyond dumbfounded and Glenys didn't help by saying, curiously amazed;

"If that's you humming, who knows what you could do in the rain singing!"

"Or when she becomes whole." Kimbela added, to the groups amused chuckles.

I huffed. "Ulmo did say that it would be a day to witness."

"I swear now we've said this, it'll be the most anti-climactic moment of our lives!" Glenys giggled, picking up a suddenly tired and grumpy Ecthalion.

"Thanks." I mumbled, sinking into Ereinion's side as he kissed my temple and whispered how proud he was of me. I frowned up at him. I didn't ask why because Lindir arrived announcing the arrival of the Greenwood party.

Thranduil was keen to catch up, as was his stern faced father.

"~So what does being a full elf from your world mean?~" Thranduil asked, pearly eyes filled with curiosity. I huffed, watching the fire crackle and pop.

"~I am not entirely sure.~"

"~So your weapon producing abilities do not stem from that?~"

"~I doubt it.~" Shaking my head. "~The elves I know of in folklore were strictly mischievous and magic. Nor were they particularly kind…~"

"~Well I'm glad you didn't inherit that trait!~" He chortled, finishing his nightcap before excusing himself for the night, following his fathers example of an hour before. He paused before the door, causing something to jar in my chest at what he might say.

"~The training is going well. But I do not know how much longer I can keep it a secret from my father. He will begin to suspect soon, if he does not already.~"

"~I understand brother. And thank you. Thank you for everything.~"

I slumped into my chair, resting my temple on my fingers as my brain began beating itself against my skull. Another challenge to navigate. Fessing up to the Sinda Kings. But I was too tired to think of how at that moment and retired myself. Just not to my room.

x x x

I awoke with a start. My body tingling as though…magic had flowed through me, flowed through my dream. And since I couldn't remember what I'd dreamed I didn't worry myself with it. It hadn't felt untoward or like a warning.

I breathed in Ereinion's scent, reminding myself that we lay in each others loose embrace. His warm, inviting frame making me want to cuddle him tight as my heart fluttered in my chest. I wanted to hold him to me forever, to show that only he held my heart, and only I held his. I also didn't want to disturb his sleep.

That being said, I nuzzled my nose into his shirt, which is when I noticed something odd. A slight pause in his rhythmic breathing. Not much but enough.

"What's on your mind?" I asked so quietly it were as if I feared the very air would hear me and betray my secrets. For a moment, I received no answer.

"Deliberations." He replied, voice equally hushed and his hand gripped my shoulder for a second.

"About?"

"How best to go about announcing our courtship."

I froze momentarily, an uneasy guilt weighing on my chest. For so many reasons. Alliances. Friendships. Trust. Yet…knowing he too fretted about it made me feel better, strangely enough.

I let out a soft sigh.

"I wouldn't worry about that now. There is no politically correct way to say it, other than how it is." I looked up at his barely illuminated self. He gazed uneasily at the ceiling, his mind grappling with Valar knew what. Propping myself on my elbow I gently cupped his cheek and guided him to look at me.

"Stop it." I commanded gently, brushing my fingers through his hair. "You're over thinking."

"I can't help it. You fear for our alliances with Greenwood and Lorien. Alliances we wouldn't have without you and your sisters - I…I'd hate to be the one to ruin your work." He admitted, a glimmer of sadness flashing through his eyes at the thought of one particular ellon's reaction.

"True, I worry how Oropher will take the news, and in turn, Amdír. But…" I breathed through a nervous smile. "Somehow it will work itself out."

"Raenwen," He went to protest, but I cut in.

"Ereinion. Sam estel."

"You may, nay, will lose friendships!"

"If they cannot accept my love for you, then were they friends to begin with?" I asked, my eyes flooding with the overwhelming love I held for him in the hopes he would see that…I too was afraid, but for him I would face it all in a heartbeat. As he would for me.

"Yes, I fear that outcome too, but then I think to myself, surely they'd suspect by now!" I chuckled.

Ereinion let my words sink in, and then with a playful grin, he clamped his arms around me and rolled us over so he hovered above me, his previously somber mood lifted.

"Ai, you are right. And after fifty five years, I am beyond the point of declaring it loudly from the rooftops. That I," He leaned down, touching his sharp nose against mine, causing a curiously shy smile to curve my lips. "King of the Ñoldor, am without doubt utterly in love with you, Gunda-Toril, last of her kind."

Rapture exploded in my veins, shooting through me with such energy I near squeaked. Hooking my arms around his neck I kissed him with enough passion to drive our fears to Orodruin's fiery pits.

"I cannot wait to spend eternity with you Ereinion." My heart thumped heavily in my chest at that deceitful truth. And brushing away his hair which fell about us like a curtain I whispered, "Forever is not enough…"

"No." Was his husked answer, settling down again and cuddling me tight. "But it's a start."

While my little pep talk had lifted our moods, I still felt anxious about the ordeal to come. And yet I wondered - selfishly - if I had focused on everything else too much. Letting time with this…amazing individual I lay nestled into slip away. Perhaps I couldn't change the future, and I was on a wild goose chase which ultimately robbed me of the little time I did have with him.

That bittersweet notion made my eyes sting.

I slipped into my room some hours later, and just as well! Half an hour later, I was 'awakened' by a choir of voices singing happy birthday. I grinned like a fool when my family came in.

I turned red when Elrond, Gil-Galad and Lindir strolled in behind them…

I laughed nervously when Galadriel's family sailed through the door…

I near died, ensuring my blanket covered me decently when Thranduil, Gilrîn, Amroth and High-King Elendil entered! When had Elendil arrived?

I blushed uncontrollably, and near lost my voice when I thanked them. Each member stood holding a gift, which while it followed Swedish tradition, I had never expected! Taurion held a plate filled with treats for everyone, and Ecthalion was very proud to be the one to present me with my drink!

I unwrapped each gift before everyone so they saw my reaction. They varied from new quills, colourful inks, perfumes, bags, stockings (in one case), scented bath oils, and sketchbooks - one covered in a cloth embroidered by Gilrîn!

Everyone was then unceremoniously shooed out as my sisters prepared to reveal their gift to me.

"~But first, you need a good long bath.~" Kimbela grinned, and they began running me a very bubbly bath.

x x x

 _"_ _I dislike the situation that seems to be arising quickly in Mithlond."_

 _"_ _Aye, me neither. Kimbela has already proposed moving back temporarily to keep Gunda calm, and to keep an eye on things."_

 _"_ _I think that is wise. The Lady is by no means incapable, but I fear this will prove to be far bigger than she will ever expect."_

 _Glorfindel and Haldir spoke as they wandered the silent and airy halls around Rivendell._

 _'_ _And his Majesty is in distress about many other things as well, though he does not show it. This young elleth he has mentioned poses great unrest between him and Gee.' Glorfindel was consumed with thoughts pertaining to the meeting he had just left before his brother in law chanced meeting him._

 _"_ _Do you anticipate something?" Haldir asked, noting the unusually thoughtful look the Lord bore._

 _"_ _I do. But I cannot tell what precisely." Glorfindel uttered bitterly, disliking the taste the words left on his tongue. His gut repeatedly recoiled when his thoughts turned to his Lord and his youngest sister. He sensed there was something afoot, but what it was eluded him. Whether it entailed just one of them, or both he knew not and that worried him greatly. He wished to protect them, as he protected everyone he could._

 _A sharp, residual sting burned deep within him. A discomfort he wouldn't often admit to. One Gee had understood without asking, one he hadn't confessed to Glenys until just before he'd proposed. He had felt somewhat ashamed for not telling her sooner and had feared she would berate him for it. However, Glenys' eyes, filled with empathy and love, had accepted it - not as a flaw, but as the 'mark of a hero' she had said. Though he was hard pressed to see it that way._

 _In his minds eye, a glorious city burned, voices cried in fear and desperation, and only he stood between those few who had made it to the secret passage and the monster that followed. How his heart had pounded like a war drum. Protect, protect, protect. Adrenaline like fire pulsed through his veins._

 _For them, he had laid down his life gladly._

 _And for his family, he would do so again._

 _"_ _There is much unrest across the lands, a strange imbalance. Despite the attack on Mithlond's northern border, there has been no activity otherwise. That too must weigh a great deal on the Lady's mind." Haldir assessed, sighing heavily as they came to a stop overlooking a snowy courtyard below._

 _"_ _Indeed." Glorfindel concurred, cut off from finishing his thought by the appearance of five familiar figures._

 _Three enchanting women and their offspring. The sight calmed the Lords aching heart a moment as the ellyn watched the heated snowball match unfold. Gee and her rebellious nephews against their mothers! The shrieks and hoots of laughter were true magic._

 _"_ _They grow up so fast." Glorfindel mused softly, watching his dark haired son giggle as he clung to Gunda's neck and planted a big kiss on her cheek as her back was pelted with snowballs._

 _"_ _Tis the truth. I find myself unable to fathom that Taurion is under half a century from being an ellon!" Haldir huffed in disbelief, yet full of pride in his son. It had been so long since he held his little blond haired babe in his arms, had sung him back to sleep while his exhausted wife remained comatose in their bed. How Amroth had doted on the child, even agreeing to play the part of Grendel while Taurion embodied Beowulf. Fleeting moments that would remain as precious memories forever._

 _Glorfindel rested a hand on Haldir's shoulder, smiling kindly. "And a fine ellon he will be." And he meant it. For while Taurion came across as shy or reserved when faced with a big crowd, he was a gentleman at heart, defending the ladies in his life with firm resolve. In fact he had on one occasion, observed by Glorfindel quite by accident, reminded a much older Lord of his place when the elder had passed some unsavoury remark about a serving elleth._

 _Haldir returned the compliment before heading down to join in the fun. Glorfindel on the other hand, had much to do after his meeting with Gil-Galad._

 _He emerged an hour later in need of fresh air. His office felt too hot, too stuffy. He needed to clear his head. Glenys would be finishing the preparations for the evening, and Ecthalion would be with Gunda no doubt._

 _He wandered aimlessly for a while, until he came across a lonesome figure in the hallway, and a curious frown creased his brow._

 _"_ _Good afternoon Gee." He greeted, surprised when she jumped slightly. She had been deep in thought, that much was obvious from the lost look in her eyes. "Is everything alright?"_

 _She drew a shaky breath before shaking her head. "I've a lot on my mind." She said with a frail voice, eyes cast out to the view of the valley again._

 _"_ _Do you wish to talk about it?" The Lord asked instinctively, and Gee accepted without hesitation and the two made their way to her room where she had been entertaining guests who had come to congratulate her on her big day. Her sumptuous room smelled of fruit tea, and the floor was scattered with furs so that her bare feet wouldn't get cold._

 _Gee slumped into her chair heavily, as though the world weighed on her shoulders. As he sat down, he took a moment to look at his sister in law properly. And the more he did, the more shocked he became. Dark bags sagged under her eyes, her usually sculpted face had turned slightly gaunt, and her eyes - usually full of cheer - looked uncertain now. Haunted._

 _It was no wonder Gil-Galad was at his wits end with worry for her. She was 'healthy', she ate and exercised, but mentally she was wearing down. 'Some torment is draining her life from right under my nose' Gil-Galad had confessed ruefully. They both knew she had a lot on her plate at present, but Gil-Galad worried that simply being there for her was not enough. She needed answers, and help finding them, but her firm ideas about revealing the future hindered that greatly. He had tried to ease her mind by limiting her involvement with the dwarf and by encouraging Gwendis to speak to others on the subject she had come to him with - but that too had backfired spectacularly on both fronts. For all his wisdom and foresight, he seemed to fail whenever it came to her. And he was furious with himself for it._

 _"_ _She came to me." Gee spoke suddenly, startling Glorfindel slightly. "Gwendis. She was asking if we could try to get along seeing as we both belong in court now."_

 _"_ _And this worries you?"_

 _Of course it did. She and Gil-Galad wanted nothing to do with her!_

 _"_ _I don't know what to make of it, considering the circumstances." Gee rasped, causing Glorfindel to raise a brow. "Her offering to coexist was the last thing I expected from her, but once Gil-Galad and I announce our courtship…I hate to think how she may retaliate." She clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them._

 _Glorfindel nodded slowly, knowing full well that wasn't all that plagued her mind, but he wouldn't press her. Nor would he let on that he got a bad feeling from that elleth. Ever since she had set foot in Rivendell there had been something untoward about her._

 _"_ _I'm afraid Glorfindel. I'm scared." Gunda's fragile voice wobbled. "I…I have come to the unsettling realisation that I may not be able to save the ellon I love."_

 _Glorfindel gazed wide eyed at her. Shock was an understatement. For both of them as Gee trembled in her very skin._

 _Glorfindel swallowed thickly. Surely she knew her words…implied treason? She knew or at the very least suspected their monarchs death. And that she had kept mum for as long as she had…_

 _But Glorfindel knew he needn't explain that to her. The despondency in her eyes said it all. She knew. And she hurt. Deep down she was only now accepting something she had perhaps always known to be true, but due to her affections for the one involved, she had denied it all._

 _Gee stared at the empty space before her. "And with our announcement tonight, I may seal him to a fate worse than what I already know of. I have tried. Am trying still. But the fact I know who is to live and who is to die…it is too much for me…"_

 _Before he could move, she had burst into tears. It was all Glorfindel could do to reach for her and hold her in is arms like a child. She wept bitterly, gripping his sleeve in a vain search for comfort._

 _So this was her torment…_

 _Glorfindel felt an icy shiver lance up his spine at the horror of it. There was no peace, no solace in knowing such things. There was not enough sympathy in his being for her, but he offered all he had as he hugged her and let her cry._

 _Gil-Galad's worry hadn't been for naught, but with crushing sadness, Glorfindel understood this was not something Gil-Galad - or anyone - could help her with._

 _He didn't question why she had told_ ** _him_** _. He was honoured she trusted him with such a secret, and yet, he had few words of comfort for her when she could speak again._

 _"_ _What do I do?"_

 _"_ _Do what you feel is best." He soothed, keeping a gentle but firm hold of her._

 _"_ _I don't know what that is anymore…" She hiccoughed, moving to sit up on the floor where they had somehow ended up._

 _"_ _I did not ask you to know. I am asking you to follow your heart." Glorfindel squeezed her shoulders. "It has not led you astray yet."_

 _She did not believe him fully. Perhaps because she thought it was her heart that got her into this mess in the first place, but she nodded all the same._

 _"_ _N-no one can know…" She begged. A broken plea from a tortured soul. In that moment Glorfindel realised that she was him, metaphorically, standing between those survivors and the balrog._

 _Glorfindel nodded. Committing himself to the ultimate betrayal of his Lord. To remain silent. But he had faith in Gee, in whatever plan she had in motion. He knew deep down that her (sometimes childish) stubbornness wouldn't let her give up._

 _x x x_

 _As the last fragments of light trickled below the horizon, Gee found herself being led blindfolded to an unknown destination. She had lost her bearings several turns back and could well be headed for the stables for all she knew._

 _Her heart beat quickened at her sisters hyper giggling, and when they finally stopped they let go of her hands, leaving her to grasp the air before her like one might grapple with a bar of soap in the bathtub. Her pulse quickened with worry the longer she stood on her own in the deathly silence that had swallowed her like a stone dropped into water._

 _"_ _Kimbela? Glenys?" She called out, hands itching to take her blindfold off and they moved involuntarily to do so a few times - though she stopped herself for fear of her sisters wrath._

 _Where could she be for it to be this quiet? It had to be inside somewhere, for she felt the warmth of a fire in the air._

 _Her gasp echoed as hands touched the silk knot on the back of her head, but she remained obediently still as they gently pulled the material from her eyes._

 _From darkness into blinding light, she blinked, then let out a yelp as the Hall of Fire, filled to the brim with guests cried 'SURPRISE!'. Gee stepped back into the person who had unveiled her sight and turned to apologise only to be meet with gleaming sapphire._

 _Gil-Galad laughed heartily at her pleasantly surprised expression, and openly kissed her cheek whispering,_

 _"_ _Happy birthday."_

 _But Gee's attention had been drawn to her surroundings, for the Hall of Fire looked…different. It rather resembled a winter wonder land, with snowflake embroidered banners and the guests donning wintery coloured outfits. Only the Royals present were an exception. Lorien in purples and silver, Greenwood in greens and gold, Elendil wore a magnificent shade of crimson red. They all smiled at her, eyes bright with mirth and intrigue as she stood still in Gil-Galad's hold._

 _Her cheeks burned a deep red as she gingerly stepped back and bowed her head to her King, admiring his striking, yet simple tunic in the richest prussian blue and tiny white embroidered star like flowers or snowflakes - she couldn't tell - paired with dark trousers and boots._

 _He wore no decorations, save his half circlet. He didn't intend to look like the High-King that night. A gesture few would understand until later. It made her heart flutter with warmth and tenderness for him._

 _"_ _~My Lords, you're all looking striking this evening.~" Gee said as the Kings and Princes came to greet her properly._

 _"_ _~Speak for yourself Gee.~" Thranduil beamed, taking her hand and twirling her under his arm. Only then did she think to look at what her sisters had dressed her in._

 _She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth in awe._

 _Her gown consisted of a plain white dress, which one saw little of, for it was covered by a most glorious high collared, drape-sleeved over robe in the darkest shade of midnight blue. Gems in varying shades of green, blue, pink and pearl imitated an aurora borealis swirling down her body, catching the light and glinting mesmerically. She looked like the northern sky itself, a truly captivating sight and indeed every eye was on her with fascination. For what she wore was not just a dress, but art._

 _"_ _~Sooo? Do you like it?~" Came a cheeky purr from behind her, and Gee whirled round to look both her siblings in the face. Impassioned eyes welling with tears. They had made it. There was no doubt in that, for although distinctly elven, it was in part reminiscent of a fit and flare ball gown from earth._

 _Steeling herself, she replied firmly;_

 _"_ _~What do you mean 'do I like it'? I adore it! It's…it's~"_

 _"_ _~We know.~" Kimbela smiled, hugging Gee tight. "~Happy birthday girl!~"_

 _"_ _~Whoo! Let the festivities begin!~"_

 _The hall and guests sprang to life like a firework's dazzling colours bursting forth on a pitch black night. Gunda lost herself in the haze of delightful sounds, smells and tastes on offer. In her mind she knew it was no different from the parties in Mithlond or Lorien, but there was a bubbly excitement, like fizzy champagne, in her veins that she couldn't identify. She strongly suspected it was the thrill of this feast being for_ ** _her_** _._

 _Her one hundredth birthday._

 _Today she officially set her foot into the adult world. She had to admit, physically she felt no different, or mentally for that matter. But the moment the music had started, it had been as if she'd been doused in magical fairy dust and had only then realised what this meant._

 _She could marry without parental consent for one. Beforehand she would have had to ask Gil-Galad for permission, as technically she had been his ward up until today. The idea tickled her pink!_

 _To hide her blushing cheeks, she twirled and danced to her hearts content. A whir of dazzling colours in a blizzard of white and silver and often accompanied by another gleam of colour. Unknowingly capturing everyone's attention with growing curiosity as she, once again, danced almost solely with their High-King._

 _"_ _~Something is on your mind Gunda,~" Oropher commented, watching her with curious eyes as she sat down - having finally made it to her seat. The Sinda King had perceived a great many anomalies in her behaviour, but the shadow in her eyes concerned him the most._

 _"_ _~I'm a bit nervous My Lord.~" She admitted._

 _"_ _~Birthday jitters. We all get it with this supposedly grand transition from childhood into adulthood. Suddenly the world is at your feet, yet you woke up feeling exactly the same as you did yesterday.~" He said, making Gee chuckle into her goblet and the Sinda King smiled. "~But the world was already at your feet Gunda.~"_

 _Had he been human and less upright than he was, he would have winked as he spoke, but he was not and yet Gunda understood his kind words all the same. And she thanked him before Alva pulled her up to dance again._

 _Gunda drew near the drink table almost panting with exertion from all the dancing. Having got up for one dance with her friends, she then couldn't deny Elendil's request - and though she loved Elendil, dancing with him really took it out of a girl. Her eyes scanned the table for something non-alcoholic to quench her parching thirst._

 _"_ _~Have a drink my Lady.~"_

 _Gunda whirled round only to have a cup of sweet smelling pink liquid handed to her._

 _"_ _~It's cherry preserve. I can't imagine alcohol will do anything but make your cheeks more red.~" Gwendis smiled, though it seemed slightly hollow._

 _Gunda was so thirsty however that she paid it no mind as she accepted the drink with thanks, but her eyes caught sight of Ereinion who had vanished unexpectedly mid dance._

 _"_ _~Excuse me.~"_

 _She made her way to him, not liking the tenseness behind his smile. It was only noticeable to those who knew him._

 _"_ _What's going on?" She whispered, noting Elrond and Thalion had also returned. Ereinion hesitated a moment, eyes filling with concern for her._

 _"_ _Nîmin broke his parol. He's been detained and is under house arrest until we return."_

 _Gunda's eyes widened a moment. "Where was he?"_

 _"_ _Near the army barracks."_

 _Gee pursed her lips. What was he up to? And more importantly, could finding out if Durin knew anything about him wait?_

 _Gee's meandering thoughts were abruptly halted when voices began to cry for a birthday speech, and she found herself being ushered up to the head table in front of everyone._

 _Birthday speech? Since when?! Why was she always the last one to learn of such things? There was little she could do with everyone waiting expectantly, so she stalled, thanking everyone for coming to share the occasion with her. When in doubt, start with thank you's!_

 _"_ _~Here here!~" They cheered, and drank._

 _She grimaced slightly at the tangy aftertaste of her drink. 'That preserve was definitely past its date' she thought, putting it down so she wouldn't be tempted to stall by toasting again. Looking out at the crowd, she focused on the faces she knew. Her sisters, friends, Gwendis who wore a curiously placid expression._

 _Smiling nervously, she collected her thoughts enough to speak._

 _"_ _~Eighty-one years. Wow. It's difficult to get my head around that. And those years have been nothing short of a truly amazing adventure, one I had never dreamed of. And one I certainly couldn't have endured without the help of you, my family, my friends, my allies,~" Gunda looked to each group as she mentioned them, to Elrond, Thalion, Galadriel, Berilwen and Círdan, the princes and kings, bowing her head gently in thanks as she did._

 _"_ _~You made our transition into this world, our second chance at life, so natural and meaningful I…thank you, from the bottom of my heart.~" She paused, swallowing the emotional lump that had risen in her throat, her eyes, and those of her sisters burned with tears threatening to spill down their cheeks._

 _A comforting presence stepped closer beside her, fingers brushed her hand softly, a silent wish to lace them with her own. Looking up she felt her heart beat in trepidation and courage at the same time._

 _They smiled the softest of smiles at each other, and Gee took a steadying breath. Now._

 _"_ _~I owe much gratitude to many people, but…I owe it to one person in particular.~"_

 _The room stopped breathing for a long moment as every eye watched the Lady of the evening slip her hand and entwine her fingers with Ereinion Gil-Galad's._

 _"_ _~My dearest and steadfast best friend throughout. Who has put up with more than his fair share of antics as my partner of fifty five years now.~"_

 _Gunda giggled, smiling to the point her cheeks hurt and Ereinion's gained the slightest tint of pink, smiling like a fool with her. And though there was a good dose of shock and surprise at her peculiar announcement, no one could deny that they weren't secretly happy for them. The couple could hardly tear their eyes from each other, their beings radiating their deep love for the other._

 _"_ _~I wouldn't be who I am today without you.~" Gee spoke softly, though everyone heard her. She stepped closer, pressing into him, raising their laced hands to her lips where she pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. "~I love you.~"_

 _There was a soft audible gasp as Gil-Galad tossed all social standards out the window, and kissed Gunda tenderly on the lips. Once, twice, and then they stood, foreheads pressed together, content as their consciences became lighter._

 _Silence._

 _Then, a clap. And another until the room filled with the sound._

 _Gunda's heart beat like a war drum in her chest, hands trembling sightly where they rested on Ereinion's arms, gripping his sleeves. Eyes shut, not daring to look anywhere. No, the darkness and the feel of him was all she needed then._

 _She let out a yelp when she was unsuspectingly swept off her feet and spun round and around, her laughter drowned out by the increased applause. For a brief moment, she thought she saw the Sinda kings clapping too, and her heart rejoiced._

 _Perhaps a happily ever after was not so impossible-_

 _Something was wrong. One moment she was fine, and the next, Gee felt unimaginably sick._

 _"_ _Älskling stop!" She begged, holding onto his neck for dear life as her stomach lurched painfully. He did, baffled by her urgent request, but before he could put her down she let out a pained scream, and expelled the contents of her stomach down his back._

 _Controlled panic ensued._

 _Gil-Galad quickly set Gunda down, trying to mask the horror that shot through him. Another scream of pain, and Gee began spasming in his arms violently. Instinctively he tried to restrain her as gently as he could - though it still looked like an odd wrestling match meant for the training grounds._

 _The room around them erupted in a cacophony of noise. Alarm turning to interrogative questions. It was all a hazy background noise to Ereinion as he held Gee's wrists in a vice-like grip across her chest to minimise her jarring shudders._

 _"_ _~Raenwen, calm down. Listen to my voice, Raenwen!~"_

 _His soothing voice fell on deaf ears. Gunda was in too much pain to compute anything other than the searing, burning pain coursing through her blood. It felt as though screaming would alleviate some of the pain, yet it didn't. And with each passing second, it got worse._

 _Ereinion cast his eyes up only once to survey the room, and to utter in a tone most unlike him;_

 _"_ _~Who did this.~"_

 _He was met with several pairs of hysterical eyes. The closest being Kimbela who sat on Gee's legs to stop her from kicking someone. A distraught Taurion had long given up struggling against Thranduil's bear hug which had stopped the adolescent from flying to his aunts side, and Gilrîn stood supporting a near fainting Alva. Everywhere he looked, he saw faces full of concern and sorrow. But somewhere therein, stood an enemy._

 _"_ _~Who. Did. This?~" The High-King's voice boomed, raw with emotion, causing a stir but nothing more._

 _Gee choked out another howl of anguish. "~P-please! Make it s-stop!~" Her pained voice pulled at everyones heart strings. Some would liken it to a dying man begging for release. "~I…it burns…m-make it stop.~"_

 _Resting the back of his hand on her forehead Ereinion was startled to feel how quickly she had started to burn up. Somewhere in a corner in the growing confusion of his usually calm and competent mind, an idea formed and Ereinion acted on it. Scooping her up (after unceremoniously tossing Kimbela off her legs) he carried her deftly out of the hall to the open aired hall where a cold night wind hit them head on._

 _"_ _~Stay with me Raenwen, listen to my voice and focus on me.~" He encouraged, kissing her hair as she clung to him desperately. He didn't stop, not even when he could no longer see properly - though Elrond appeared from nowhere carrying a lantern to light their way. Ereinion came to a stop in a sheltered snow covered garden and sank to his knees, placing a now very overheated Gee in the snow._

 _"_ _~Good thinking My Lord.~" Elrond said, checking Gee over. His features contorting in concern at her elevated heart rate._

 _"_ _~What happened?~"_

 _"_ _~We suspect her drink was tampered with. With what we don't know. Glenys is working on it. But for now, we can only treat her symptoms.~" Elrond's tone was grave._

 _"_ _~This shall not pass without consequence.~" Ereinion uttered darkly, which was in stark contrast to the gentleness with which he beheld the now calming Gee in his arms._

 _"_ _~You are not alone there. King Oropher has taken charge and King Elendil has started a search of the area. Rivendell is in lockdown until you say otherwise.~"_

 _"_ _~Good.~"_

 _The Ellyn watched over Gee. Her fever showed no sign of giving up, her breaths still heavy but she had stopped thrashing. She eventually opened bloodshot and delirious eyes which widened in terror when they fell on Ereinion._

 _"_ _~Elrond!~" Glenys' voice came from the nearby pavilion. "~I-I don't think it's poison.~" She panted breathlessly having run to the library, practically torn the shelves apart, then run in search of them. "~That's the good news, the bad news is it's a hallucinogen. And a strong one.~"_

 _"_ _~A hallucinogen!~" Ereinion's blood pressure shot through the roof. Was someone trying to humiliate her, or remembering old grievances and trying to expose her knowledge?_

 _A muscle feathered in his jaw as he clenched his teeth together._

 _"_ _~Yes. Glorfindel's brewing tea that might help.~" Glenys continued, watching the King's startling reaction cautiously. She couldn't deny she was furious too, but the storm growing in his eyes…was that of a cornered beast. She had never seen him loose his composure. It was not a side she liked seeing in him either. That blue fire was not Kingly wrath, but a desperate man. And a desperate man could become very dangerous – towards the bastard who drugged her sister._

 _Glenys swallowed thickly. "~I'm worried. What if she remembers-~"_

 _"_ _~I understand.~"_

 _Ereinion's calm voice scared Glenys slightly, yet her trembling heart ached for him all the same. She could imagine how he felt. Lost, confused, terrified of loosing her._

 _"_ _~We must move her inside. Somewhere no one will overhear her should she speak.~" Elrond decided, standing up and grabbing a handful of snow, wrapping it in a handkerchief and pressing it to Gee's temple. "~Quickly now My Lord.~"_

 _They had barely made it off the grass when a soft_ ** _thud_** _caught their attention. Only the Ellyn heard it, and turning they saw nothing at first. Ereinion's brain, on high alert, scanned every inch of their surroundings, placing the source of the sound to be a little beyond half way across the lawn._

 _There, half buried in the snow…was his circlet. Something jerked in his chest. He held Gee closer. Pieces of a now fairly obvious puzzle falling into place._

 _From the opposite side, a patch of darkness – darker than its already shadowy surroundings – moved._

 _"_ _~I know what she's doing to you My King. I saw you through the crack in your door when I came to return this to you. And soon you will see too…once her spell over you is broken.~"_

* * *

I know it's been a while since I last posted and I'm sorry about that. I had to take a step back from this story a) because I needed to get my ducks in a row visa-vis the plot and b) I just haven't been well recently. The story shall continue - I have no intention to leave it half finished!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Quenya

Sam estel - Have faith

* * *

 **Guest** : We'll have to wait and see ;P Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the update!


End file.
